A Path for the Sea New King
by Zialema
Summary: Série parallèle à Golden Prince (l'histoire d'Ace)./ Voyez l'aventure de Monkey D. Luffy, largement mieux préparer, prendre la mer, en quête de ses rêves. Attention, ici, Luffy est plus fort (sait manier une arme et connait le Haki), un poil plus intelligent, mais sans trop forcé sur ce point pour ne pas être trop ooc. J'espère que ça vous plaira.
1. Début d'une grande aventure

**Hey !**

**Chose promise, chose dû !**

**Vous connaissez tous _One Piece _de Oda-sensei ! Vous connaissiez sans doute (ou pas, mais c'est pas grave) _The Golden Prince_, qui est la vie d'Ace si Garp et une autre personne avaient agit ensemble pour le sauver de la traque de la Marine, à la mort de sa mère (pour ceux qui connaissent, ne spoiler pas dans les reviews svp, histoire de ne pas gâcher le peu de suspens que j'essaye d'entretenir ^^')**

**Voici _A path for the sea new king_, l'histoire parallèle à _Golden Prince_, reprenant les bases de cette fic, pour contenter ce qu'aurait été l'aventure de Luffy si cela avait eut lieu. Lire la fic sur Ace n'est pas nécessaire, mais ça peu aider pour mieux comprendre parfois :p**

**Bref, je vais suivre l'histoire d'Oda au plus proche, ne faisant que quelques ajustements lui permettant de correspondre à ce que j'en ai fait dans _Golden Prince. _Je songerais peut-être même à revisiter _Strong Wolrd _et _One Piece film Z_ en prenant ça en compte, si y'en a qui sont intéresser. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Richesse. Renommé. Pouvoir. Un homme avait acquis tout cela dans ce monde, le Roi des Pirates Gold Roger. Ses derniers mots, prononcé le jour de son exécution, poussèrent les hommes à prendre la mer._

« _Mes richesses et mes trésors ? Si vous les voulez, je vous les laisse. Cherchez-les ! J'ai tout laissés quelque part en ce monde! _»

Gol D. Roger, Kaizoku-Ou. An 1500, Septembre

Et quasi vingt ans plus tard...

_Elle est l'enfant du démon. La Kaizoku Hime. L'unique héritière connue du Kaizoku Ou. Pendant des années, elle était restée dans l'ombre, avant de sortir sous les projecteurs, brandissant avec un sourire provocateur, malicieux et fière, le nom qu'elle tenait de son père : Gol D. Ann. Pourtant une des candidates les plus plausibles pour devenir la Reine des Pirates, elle annonça publiquement ses intentions, lors d'une conférence à Shabaody, surprenant le monde, et relançant l'Âge d'Or des Pirates, initié par son père, qui avait commencé à s'essouffler :_

« _J'ai fait chier la Marine, sans jamais dire mes intentions. Suis-je dans la course ou pas ? Allez savoir... aujourd'hui, je m'exprime clairement ! Non, je ne serais pas la Reine des Pirate ! Mon titre princier me suffit amplement ! Mais je veux, néanmoins, vous désigner celui qui __**s**____**era **__le ____Kaizoku-ou__ ! Celui que je juge digne de prendre le trône laissait vacant par mon père ! __Il existe un garçon qui prendra la mer dans environ deux ans ! Ce garçon a quelque chose qui appartenait à mon père ! Et je compte sur lui, pour devenir le prochain Roi des Pirates ! Mei-ô Silver Rayleigh sait que ce sera lui ! Akagami no Shanks l'a défié de devenir le Roi des Pirates ! Je le mets au défi de réussir là où j'échoue encore... surpasser mon père. Je compte sur toi ! Je sais que tu m'entends et que tu te reconnais ! Je t'attendrais ici, sur le Grand Line ! Prouve moi que j'ai raison de parier sur toi ! _»

Gol D. Ann. An 1520 Octobre

* * *

Et deux ans après cette conférence, un 5 mai, dans l'East Blue, sur l'île de Dawn.

Monkey D. Luffy venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans. Il avait tenu sa promesse faîte à son oncle adoptif, le jour où celui-ci avait dû fuir de Dawn, le laissant lui et ses deux grands-frères, au bon soin des villageois.

Luffy regarda la mer, qui depuis qu'il était tout petit, l'avait toujours attiré. Cet endroit si mystérieux, qui était là où se déroulait les aventures de son oncle d'adoption, quand il les parcourait encore, en quête d'aventures et de rencontres...

L'heure était venu.

La Grand Line lui ouvrirait bientôt ses portes.

- Je viens reprendre le flambeau... dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa barque, arrangeant son chapeau de paille sur son crâne.

Il arrangea sa chemise à manche courte qu'il laissait ouverte sur son torse nu et frêle.

Il avait longtemps hésité à choisir entre une chemise rouge qui avait appartenu à son frère aîné, et une simple veste, avant de se décider. Tant pis si l'ancien propriétaire râler, il n'avait pas qu'à l'avoir laissé derrière lui en partant.

- Tu veux vraiment pas rester, Luffy-kun ? Tu pourrais protéger le village, avec ta force, comme tu l'as toujours fait, fit un villageois.

- Naaan, j'ai pas envie ! Je rêve de ce jour depuis trop longtemps ! J'ai promit à Nii-chan de reprendre son flambeau ! fit Luffy. Si vous voulez être protégé, appelez Jii-chan c'est son boulot, pas le mien ! Il cessera de se goinfrer de senbei à Marine Ford, et travaillera un peu utilement, au lieu d'embêter les pirates !

- Et encore des ennuis en perspective pour la village, soupira Woop.

- Tu salueras tes frères et ton oncle, si tu les vois, sur les océans, Luffy, sourit Makino, au premier rang. Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir un navire plus grand ?

- Shihihihi ! J'y songerais quand j'aurais des nakamas !

C'est là que la foule se fendit, laissant passer des bandits de montagnes de la bande à Dadan. Luffy les regarda assez surpris.

- Luffy-kun... tu diras à tes frères qu'on est heureux d'être débarrassé de vous trois, grogna la vieille Dadan. Surtout à ton aîné !

- Shihihihi ! Je dirais à Ace qu'il vous manque ! ria Luffy.

- C'EST PAS CE QUE J'AI DIT ! s'offusqua la bandit.

- Bonne chance, Luffy ! firent les villageois, ne s'intéressant plus du tout aux bandits.

- Ja na ! fit Luffy.

Et il poussa sa barque vers le large et prit les rames.

Un peu plus aux larges, il rencontra le kai-ô du coin, qui en reconnaissant Luffy, se dressa dans les eaux.

- Je t'attendais justement ! ricana Luffy en se levant de sa barque.

Il rangea ses rames et fit tournoyer l'un de ses bras.

- Je suppose qu'à ce niveau, le Haki n'est pas nécessaire ! Ça, c'est pour le bras de Shanks ! _Gomu gomu no... pistol _!

Et le poing frappa violemment le monstre marin qui s'enfonça dans l'eau, mort sous la force du jeune homme. Luffy se rassit dans sa barque et reprit ses rames.

Qui eut cru que son premier véritable obstacle sur la route soit un tourbillon énorme. Luffy regarda sa mort arrivé, une moue contrarié sur le visage.

* * *

Luffy se réveilla, alerté par son Haki de l'Observation.

Y'avait du monde.

De l'agitation, de la panique, à l'extérieur. Dans le noir, il fronça les sourcils, et chercha la présence ennemi.

Des petits frappes, pas de soucis, il pouvait se rendormir...

Changeant de position, il referma les yeux, et se rendormit. Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.

De toute façon, son frère lui avait dit le matin même... surprend ton adversaire, et tu gagneras la partit. Et des surprises, il en avait à revendre, dans ses manches.

Néanmoins, son Haki refusait obstinément de le laisser se reposer, alors, en soupirant, Luffy décida qu'il était temps de se lever.

Il sortit du tonneau, comme un diable sort de sa boite en s'étirant.

- AAAAAAAAAH ! Quelle bonne sieste ! fit-il, sans remarquer qu'il venait d'assommer un pirate au passage.

Il n'en prit conscience seulement qu'à l'instant où le pirate inconscient toucha le sol.

- Hun ? Nanda ? demanda Luffy.

C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait du monde autour de ce qui rester de son tonneau. Et qu'il était aussi à bord d'un navire.

Il se tourna vers les deux pirates qui lui faisaient face, avec des bouches grandes ouvertes.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda Luffy.

- C'EST PLUTÔT NOUS QUI DEVRIONS TE LE DEMANDER ! répliquèrent les pirates dans un accès d'agacement.

- Votre pote va attraper froid s'il dort ici, leur dit Luffy en sortant des restes du tonneau.

- C'EST DE TA FAUTE S'IL EST COMME ÇA !

La lame d'une épée devant son nez ne le surpris même pas. Il n'entendit pas ce que lui dit le pirate qui la tenait. Il se tourna vers un garçon aux cheveux roses qui tremblait de peur et lui dit :

- J'ai un petit creux, y'aurait pas...

Son Haki perçu néanmoins la menace venir vers lui. Le garçon aux cheveux roses se recroquevilla sur lui-même, alors que Luffy se tournait vers les pirates.

- Ne faîtes pas joujou avec des épées, c'est dangereux quand on sait pas s'en servir, leur dit Luffy.

D'un coup vif, quasi invisible, il brisa les lames. Le garçon se redressa un peu, et fut surpris de voir Luffy indemne.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il vous prend ? demanda Luffy avec une moue montrant son incompréhension.

Il leur avait rien fait, après tout !

- Mais qui es-tu ?! demanda l'un des pirates.

- Moi ? Je suis Mokey D. Luffy ! Enchanté ! Nihi !

Et il leur offrit un immense sourire, qu'on aurait put croire physiquement impossible.

Cela ne réussi qu'à faire peur aux pirates qui s'en allèrent en courant.

* * *

Luffy était au paradis quand il trouva la réserve, en se fiant à son nez.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer, et décida de se jeter sur les pommes après une longue hésitation.

- Je... je suis Coby, se présenta le gamin aux cheveux roses. Et tu es Luffy-san, c'est ça ? C'est incroyable ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! Comment tu as fait ?!

« Ne pense pas que je vais te dire ce que je vaux vraiment ! » songea Luffy.

Il se tourna vers Coby, la bouche pleine et lui dit :

- C'est trop bon !

Et il recommença à manger.

Coby vint vers lui et s'assit sur ses talons.

- On est sur un navire pirate ? demanda Luffy en mangeant une nouvelle pomme.

- Non, pas ce bateau. Ce bateau vient juste d'être attaquer par Alvida-sama...

- Hmmm... ma, c'est pas très important, y'a des canots sur ce navire ?

- Euh, il doit y en avoir, mais...

- Le mien a été aspiré par un tourbillon.

Coby eut un sursaut de surprise. Il était sérieux ?!

- Hein ? _Ce_ tourbillon ?! Mais tu devrais être mort !

- Je sais. J'ai bien cru mourir, d'ailleurs ! Mais j'ai survécu, donc, c'est mon jour de chance, je suppose ! Mais ça m'a surpris de voir le tourbillon, sérieusement !

Et Luffy offrit un immense sourire à Coby. Puis, il lui demanda :

- Na, toi aussi t'es un pirate ?

Coby baissa les yeux. Luffy s'assit sur la caisse de pomme, afin de mieux le regarder. Coby lui raconta sa tragique mésaventure qui faisait qu'il était désormais le larbin de la femme la plus moche de l'océan.

- T'es un sacré abrutit ! ricana Luffy.

Il raconterait cette histoire à ses frères et à son oncle d'adoption. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient se marrer en l'entendant ! Y'avait vraiment pas plus con comme mésaventure !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? pleurnicha Coby.

- Ben, t'aurait put fuir ! déclara Luffy comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- C'est impossible ! Impossible ! Impossible ! Impossible !

Pour accentuer ça, Coby secoua la tête.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que me ferait Alvida-sama si elle me retrouvait ! J'ai bien trop peur !

- Nanda ! T'es un froussard en plus ! se moqua Luffy avec un immense sourire. Je supporte pas les gens dans ton genre !

Yep ! C'était certain, ses frères allaient se pisser dessus de rire devant cette histoire !

- Tu as raison, soupira Coby. Totalement raison... si seulement j'étais assez courageux pour parcourir l'océan dans un tonneau. Il y aurait quelque chose que j'aimerais faire...

Un rêve...

« Tout le monde a un rêve, et peu importe sa nature, s'il fait briller les yeux d'une personne, alors, c'est le rêve le plus beau qui soit. Un des rêves les plus important de ce monde. La passion et les rêves sont comme le temps, rien ne peut les arrêtés, et il en sera ainsi tant qu'il y aura des gens prêt à donner un sens au mot liberté. Alors, quelque soit le rêve des autres, ne crachez jamais dessus, mes garçons... au contraire, prenez le dans son ensemble, et regardez jusqu'où il peu aller. Et là, vous pourrez dire que c'est un beau rêve, comme celui qui vous anime tout les trois. » avait dit l'oncle adoptif de Luffy à lui et ses frères, quand ils étaient gamins.

- Dis-moi, Luffy-san... où voulais-tu aller en parcourant l'océan dans un tonneau ? s'enquit Coby.

- Raftell, fit Luffy avec un sourire. Je veux devenir le Roi des Pirates ! Je répond au défi de Gol D. Ann !

Coby en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise.

Mais ce gars était totalement barjot pour vouloir ça !

- K-k-k-kaizoku-ou ?! bégaya Coby.

- Hm ! assura Luffy.

- Sérieusement ?!

- Sérieux.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es un pirate ?!

- En effet !

- Et ton équipage !?

- J'en ai pas encore ! Je suis en train de chercher des personnes pour en former ! Je sais déjà qui sera mon cuisinier de bord... faut juste que je retrouve le restaurant où on c'est vu !

Coby dû avoir bugguer, parce qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement quand Luffy passa sa main devant son visage. Puis, le garçon se mit debout et s'exclama :

- Le Roi des Pirates est l'homme qui possède tout en ce monde ! Celui qui peu même prétendre prendre pour épouse la fille même de Gold Roger ! Devenir le Roi des Pirates, c'est atteindre Raftell et marier la mystérieuse et insaisissable Gol D. Ann !

Heiiin ? Marier Ann ? Et puis quoi encore !

Luffy tira la langue.

Eurk !

Maudit soit son aîné et ses idées stupides ! Pour le coup, tout le monde c'était mit en tête que pour devenir le Roi des Pirates, il fallait carrément en épouser la fille !

Mais Coby avait continué son baratin pour conclure :

- Ça veut dire que tu es à la recherche du One Piece !?

- Han ! sourit Luffy pour toute affirmation. Mais j'ai pas l'intention de marier Ann !

- Han, tu dis ! Mais tout les pirates de ce monde sont à la recherche de ce trésor !

- Moi aussi !

- Et la fille de Roger a déjà choisi qui serait la personne qui prendrait la place de son père !?

- Et ça sera moi !

- Impossible ! Impossible ! Impossible ! Impossible ! Impossible ! Absolument impossible ! Il est impossible d'atteindre le sommet de cette grande ère de la piraterie ! Ce n'est pas faisable ! Impossible ! Impossible !

Là, Luffy commençait à en avoir marre. Qu'est-ce-qu'il en savait le peureux de ce qui était possible ou pas ?!

Pour le coup, Luffy le frappa, pas trop fort, quand même, histoire de pas le tuer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? pleurnicha Coby.

- Parce que, fit Luffy en haussant des épaules.

- C'est bon. Je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon...

Luffy retira son chapeau de paille et le regarda, se souvenant du jour où on lui avait donné. De tout ce qu'il avait apprit, de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. De ce qui faisait que les pirates ne cesseraient jamais de faire rêver les rêveurs...

- Ce n'est pas que ça soit possible ou pas. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. J'ai décidé de devenir le Roi des Pirates. Peu m'importe de mourir pour ça. Je serais le numéros un. J'en ai fait la promesse, le serment. Et puis, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de mourir pour ses rêves.

Coby le regarda bouche bée, épaté par tant de confidence. Luffy se recoiffa et partit en quête de canot. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit Coby parlait. Il comprit alors, pour la première fois, ce que son oncle lui avait dit être l'un des grands pouvoirs du D. : faire rêver les gens.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé comme ça, avoua Coby. Pourrais-je le faire, moi aussi ? Ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Peut-être que je pourrais rejoindre la Marine.

Luffy se retourna.

- Kaigun ? répéta t-il.

- C'est exact ! fit Coby en se levant d'un bond, comme s'il reprenait vie. C'est mon rêve de capturer les pirates ! C'est mon rêve d'enfant ! En serais-je capable ?!

Il disait ça les larmes aux yeux, les pupilles brillantes.

Luffy éclata de rire.

- Comment est-ce que je le saurais ! dit-il.

- Non, j'y arriverais ! Je vais sortir d'ici et arrêter de travailler comme larbin pour Alvida-sama ! Non, je capturerais Alvida-sama !

C'était un vrai rêve. Et même s'ils seraient ennemi, Luffy ne pouvait que l'encourager. Malheureusement, le plafond s'effondra. Mais le jeune pirate resta tranquille, percevant la force ennemi au travers de la fumée.

- En te faisant un ami comme lui, qui vas-tu capturer ?! gronda Alvida en émergeant de la poussière. Hein, Coby ?!

Et Coby se remit à pleurnicher.

- Coby, si tu veux pouvoir parvenir à accomplir ce si beau rêve, il faudra que tu cesses de pleurnicher, lui dit remarquer Luffy, très calmement.

Immédiatement, Coby sécha ses larmes.

Luffy bougea la tête sans y penser, esquivant les lames qui sortirent de derrière lui. Alvida regarda Luffy qui resta indéchiffrable, totalement impassible.

- Eheh, tu n'es pas Zoro, le Kaizku Gari, apparemment, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Zoro ? répéta Luffy.

Il aimait bien ce nom. Il trouverait cet homme, pour voir de quoi avait l'air la bête.

C'est là que la chose la plus risible fut dîtes :

- Coby ! Qui est la femme la plus belle des océans ?!

- Eh bien... c'est bien sûre... commença Coby, totalement effrayer.

- Na, c'est qui cette grosse et monstrueuse femme ? demanda Luffy.

Tout le monde en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise.

Il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat joyeusement et bien comme il fallait.

Alvida abattit sa masse sur Luffy qui passa tranquillement derrière elle, pas effrayer pour le moins du monde.

- Allons-y ! fit Luffy à Coby.

Et d'un bond, il fut hors du cellier, avec le gamin. Atterrissant sur le pont, il esquiva les yeux fermer les moindres attaque, et riposta sans jamais faire appel à ses pouvoirs.

Quelqu'un essaya de l'attaquer par derrière, mais Luffy l'accueilli d'un coup de poing, sans perdre son sourire.

- C'est pas du tout fair-play d'attaquer par derrière ! commenta t-il.

Et il l'attrapa pour le balancer sur un groupe de pirate.

C'est là qu'il sentit une foule de pirate derrière lui. Ça le fit marrer. Feignant la panique, il se mit à courir partout sur le pont, en hurlant à quel point c'était déloyal d'attaquer en grand nombre un seul adversaire. Et d'un coup, Luffy se retourna et commença à distribuer une série de coups de pieds et de coups de poings, au milieu de la masse des pirates. Il se saisit même d'un sabre et commença à faire le ménage autour de lui, se souvenant avec nostalgie des cours d'escrime que lui avait donné son oncle d'adoption.

- Nantene ! sourit Luffy en assommant son dernier adversaire.

Et il tira la langue aux corps inconscients des pirates, sous le regard incrédule de Coby et stupéfait d'Alvida qui était ressortit du trou.

Coby se leva sur ses jambes tremblante et alla vers Luffy.

- Luffy-san... qu'es-tu au juste ? demanda t-il.

Luffy hésita avant de répondre.

Se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit son frère le matin même, Luffy se contenta de répondre mystérieusement :

- Le futur Roi des Pirates, avec un entraînement du tonnerre !

Alvida empêcha Coby de demander plus d'explication.

- Tu as mangé un akuma no mi, pour avoir autant de force, n'est-ce pas ? fit la pirate.

- Oh ? Ouais ! Mais c'est pas ça qui fait que je suis aussi fort ! Shihihi !

- C'est donc ça ! J'en avais entendu des rumeurs, mais je pensais pas qu'ils existaient réellement... Tu as pas mal de capacité... serais-tu un chasseur de prime ?

- Ore wa Kaizoku.

- Kaizoku ? Toi, tout seul ?! se moqua Alvida.

- Gol D. Roger a commencé aussi bas que moi. Il trouva un beau jour le Mei-Ô et lui demanda de devenir pirate, avec lui, alors qu'il était seul, fit Luffy. Alors, oui, pour l'instant, je suis seul, mais j'ai l'intention de trouver bientôt un équipage ! Voyons... je pense que dix personnes seront suffisante.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence qui se voulu discrète, d'une femme qui prit le large avec des trésors.

Alvida éclata de rire, allant à la conclusion qu'ils étaient ennemis. Coby souffla à Luffy de fuir, disant qu'il ne connaissait pas la puissance de la massue.

- Cette femme est la plus...

Puis il se rappela des paroles de Luffy et de son air serein et confident, quand il parlait de devenir le Roi des Pirates. Il se rappela de son propre rêve et de sa promesse.

- La numéros un de quoi ?! fit Alvida avec uns sourire féroce dans son hideuse face.

Après pas mal d'hésitation, Coby réussi à dire de toute ses forces :

- La numéros un des vieilles taupes les plus moches, les plus puantes et les plus grosses !

Luffy éclata de rire, satisfait. Finalement, ce gamin lui plaisait bien !

- Je vais rejoindre la Marine ! assura Coby, prit de courage. La rejoindre et combattre les pirates comme vous ! Je... je vais ce que j'ai envie de faire ! Rejoindre la Marine... rejoindre la Marine et vous capturez !

- Na ! Un classement des femmes pirates les plus belles met Gol D. Ann et Boa Hancock ex-æquo en numéros un ! Et tu n'es ni l'une, ni l'autre, je crois ! ricana Luffy. Allez, pousses-toi Coby, laisse-moi me charger du reste !

Coby ne bougerait pas. Il n'avait pas de regret, Luffy le sentait. Pour la première fois, le garçon faisait preuve de courage.

Luffy s'interposa et retira son chapeau afin de ne pas l'abîmer. Il injecta assez de Haki dans son crâne pour brisé la massue quand elle s'abattît sur sa tête, mais pas assez pour faire virer sa peau au noir.

- Même pas mal ! ria Luffy.

- Nani ! s'exclama Alvida.

Et d'un coup de poing surpuissant, il réussi à l'éjecter du navire. D'un gomu gomu no pistol, il aurait put l'envoyer plus loin, mais son frère le lui avait bien dit. Il devait être sous-estimé un maximum afin de surprendre l'ennemi et le vaincre sans soucis.

Et les rumeurs allaient bien vite sur les mers...

Il s'adressa alors aux pirates, leur ordonnant de préparer un navire, afin que Coby puisse rejoindre la Marine. Puis la Marine intervint. Regardant les navires, Luffy fut heureux de ne pas y voir celui de Genkotsu no Garp. Son aîné devait être en train de le faire tourner en bourrique dans le Shin Sekai, sans doute !

Avec Coby, ils sautèrent sur un canot, éclaboussant la voleuse rousse de tout à l'heure. D'un regard, Luffy _savait_ qu'il la reverrait, et qu'elle ferait partit de son équipage.

* * *

- Na, Luffy-san, si tu vas à la recherche de la One Piece, ça veut dire que tu vas entrer dans la Grand Line ? demanda Coby, alors qu'ils faisaient voile vers une île.

- Ouais ! Ji-chan disait toujours que c'est le monde auquel j'appartiens ! fit Luffy avec un sourire.

- Mais tu sais que certains disent que c'est le cimetière des Pirates ?

- Et d'autre l'appel le Paradis. De toute façon, il me faut un équipage fort, parce que ce n'est que le début, qui est connu comme le Paradis. Le Shin Sekai, là où est Raftell, tout le monde surnomme cet endroit l'Enfer. C'est là où on trouve les Yonkou !

- Comment tu le sais ?

Luffy eut un sourire mystérieux.

- Je le sais, c'est tout ! fit-il. Na, ce chasseur de pirate, c'est quel genre de type ?

- Tu parles de Zoro ? s'enquit Coby. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été capturé par la Marine.

Luffy fut légèrement déçu.

- Nanda ? Il est faible, alors ?!

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Coby. C'est un monstre terrifiant !

Puis, réalisant quelque chose, Coby demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Nihi ! Si c'est un bon gars, j'aimerais en faire un membre de mon équipage !

- Aaah, tu vas encore faire un truc stupide !

- Ben quoi, c'est peut-être quelqu'un de sympa ! Et j'ai l'impression d'entendre un de mes frères ! Sérieux !

- Ton frère a bien raison ! S'il a été capturé, c'est que c'est un type méchant !

- Je ne le saurais pas tant que je l'aurais pas vu...

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Le premier chapitre s'achève ici. J'espère que ça vous a plus, et je vous dis à demain pour la suite !**

**Traduction :**

**Akuma no mi : fruit du démon**

**Jii-chan : tonton**

**Kaigun : Marine**

**Kaizoku Gari : chasseur de pirate**

**Kaizoku no Hime : Princesse des pirates**

**Kaizoku- Ou : seigneur des pirates**

**Mei-ô : Seigneur Sombre**

**Nanda : Quoi**

**Nani : Quoi**

**Nantene : Je blague (un truc dans le genre).**

**Nii-chan : grand frère**

**Ore wa Kaizokou : Je suis un pirate**

**Shin Sekai : Nouveau Monde**


	2. Le plus grand bretteur du monde ?

**Salut à tous, voici le second volet des aventures de Luffy retravailler à ma sauce (hehehe)**

**Avant de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, je vais répondre aux commentaires (et surtout aux questions) :**

**ion-la-revolution : Sans vouloir spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas lut The Golden Prince, en sachant qui a élevé Luffy, c'est normal qu'on monte un peu son niveau, mais après, c'est un D., et ça, rien ne le changera :D**

**Joky : Je vais essayer de monter le niveau des autres, aussi, mais je promets rien quant au résultat. Pour ce qui est de Sabo, c'est adviendra ce qu'il adviendra :p. Luffy en couple... nan, je pense pas. Quand aux aventures... je vais retravailler la rencontre avec les différents membres de l'équipage (je ne ferais néanmoins pas l'accident sur Arlong, mais il sera sous-entendu), ensuite, j'abrègerai là où je jugerais nécessaire. Je m'attarderais néanmoins un peu plus sur Alabasta et Skypiea.**

**lilim : Chhhuuuuut, fallait pas le dire que Luffy connait déjà Sanji, c'est du spoil pour ceux qui ont pas lut l'autre histoire :O Pour le coup de "Devenir le Roi des Pirates, c'est atteindre Raftell et marier la mystérieuse et insaisissable Gol D. Ann", ça me semblait un peu normal, vu qu'elle est la Princesse des Pirates, quoi ! Enfin, nous savons toute les deux ce qu'il en est vraiment de cette princesse :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

* * *

Le nom de Roronoa Zoro avait suffit à faire peur à tout le monde. Ça fit presque rire Luffy !

Le nom de Morgan aussi, et ça, c'était intriguant... un adepte de la Justice Absolu, peut-être, contre laquelle, l'oncle adoptif de Luffy avait toujours appelé à la méfiance ? C'était bizarre tout ça...

Luffy se hissa sur un mur, histoire de regarder dans la base, malgré la panique de Coby.

- Où est donc le monstre ? demanda Luffy en cherchant le fameux Zoro du regard.

- Il n'est certainement pas dans un endroit pareil... marmonna Coby, exaspéré. Il est sûrement dans une cellule isolée au fin fond de la base...

- Le voilà ! Il est là ! fit Luffy en voyant une personne attachée à un piquet.

Luffy se laissa tomber à terre et changea de mur pour mieux voir l'homme. Ça ne pouvait être que Zoro, il en était persuadé.

- Regarde ! C'est lui ! fit Luffy.

- Il ne peut être là, tenta de raisonné Coby en se hissant à ses côtés...

Avant de changer d'avis en regardant dans la même direction que Luffy.

- Na, tu crois que si on le détache, il s'enfuira ? demanda Luffy.

Coby lui cria dessus pour lui dire oooh combien c'était une mauvaise idée, et que Zoro le tuerait très certainement. Ce à quoi Luffy répondit en toute franchise :

- Tout va bien, je suis fort !

Il regarda de nouveau Zoro.

Il était fort, son Haki le lui disait. Mais il avait été affaibli.

- Hé ! Vous là bas ! interpella Zoro, sans les regarder. Vous m'énervez... Dégagez.

Et il releva la tête.

Le sourire de Luffy s'agrandit. Oui, il aimait ce regard ardent. Il ferait un bon pirate, ce Zoro.

Coby essaya de dissuader Luffy de le prendre avec lui, mais il fut interrompu par une gamine qui apposa une échelle contre le mur, afin d'entrer dans la place. Elle leur fit signe de faire silence et descendit de l'autre côté du mur. Elle courut en souriant vers Zoro qui lui parla avec une légère exaspération :

- Nanda ?

- Vous n'avez pas faim ? Je vous ai apporté des onigiri ! lui dit la gamine, tout sourire.

- Tu vas te faire tuer, petite, avertit Zoro avec une voix qu'il voulu pas trop effrayante. Va t'en.

- Vous n'avez sûrement rien manger depuis un moment. Voilà ! C'est ma première fois, mais j'y ai mit tout mon cœur !

Et elle brandit les deux boules de riz devant elle, toute contente.

Luffy voyait que Zoro avait faim, et qu'il était touché par ce qu'avait fait la gamine. Mais il la repoussa, disant ne pas avoir faim, et tenta de lui faire peur, afin qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il y avait un brin de peur dans son comportement.

C'est là que des officiers de la Marine pénétrèrent dans la cour :

- Ne maltraite pas une enfant comme ça ! se moqua un blondinet qui n'était pas en uniforme. On dirait que tu es plein d'énergie, Roronoa Zoro !

- Et encore un gars bizarre, commenta Luffy.

- Yokatta ! Ce sont des marines. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour la gamine, maintenant ! souffla Coby, rassuré.

Les deux marines et le drôle de blondinet s'arrêtèrent auprès de Zoro et de la gamine.

- Oh, ces onigiri ont l'air appétissant, commenta le blond.

Et il en prit un, malgré les protestation de la gamine. Le résultat fut néanmoins quasi immédiat. Le blond recracha tout, disant que c'était dégoûtant, vu que c'était pas du sel, mais du sucre qui avait été utilisé pour les faire. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il jeta le dernier onigiri par terre et le piétina d'énervement, faisant pleurer la gamine.

C'est là qu'ils saisirent pourquoi Zoro avait voulu faire fuir la petite : Toute personne surprise ici serait exécuté, par ordre du capitaine Morgan. Et ce blondinet était son fils. Usant de l'influence de son père, il ordonna à ce que l'on jette la gamine dehors. Luffy la rattrapa à temps, une fois qu'elle fut balancé de l'autre côté du mur, afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal.

Luffy n'aimait pas la Marine. Bon, à l'exception peut-être de Garp pour qui il avait quand même un minimum d'affection. Mais sinon, la Marine, il l'aimait pas. Et ce fils de Morgan, encore moins.

Sans s'occuper de Coby et de la gamine, il pénétra dans la cour pour aller regarder Zoro de plus prêt, une fois la Marine partit.

- Alors, comme ça tu es un démon ? s'enquit Luffy.

- T'es encore là ? marmonna Zoro.

- Tu te fais humilier publiquement... es-tu si fort que ça ?

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires !

Définitivement. Ce gars lui plaisait définitivement ! Il le prendrait dans son équipage !

- Je survivrai pour leur montrer. Absolument, fit Zoro avec un sourire féroce.

Il ferait un parfait bras droit...

- Eeeeh, quel type têtu ! apprécia Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Et il se détourna comme pour partir, mais Zoro le rappela, lui demandant un instant.

- Tu peux... me donner ça ?

Luffy se retourna et en suivant le regard de Zoro, il avisa l'onigiri plein de terre, dans la poussière.

- Tu vas vraiment manger ça ? s'étonna Luffy en ramassant les restes. C'est plein de terre, maintenant.

- Ferme-la et donne moi ça ! s'énerva Zoro.

Un caractère explosif.

Ça lui rappelait quasiment son frère aîné ! Si jamais Zoro et Ace venaient à se rencontrer, ils s'entendraient très certainement comme des larrons en foire !

Zoro ouvrit la bouche et avala le riz terreux, et manqua de s'étouffer.

- C'était délicieux, souffla Zoro. Merci pour le repas.

Oui, Luffy le prendrait dans sa bande ce Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

- Vraiment ?! s'étonna la gamine quand Luffy lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ouais, il a tout mangé ! assura Luffy.

- Je suis contente !

Coby semblait déprimer, de son côté.

- Zoro est-il aussi démoniaque que tout le monde le prétend ? demanda Coby.

- Bien sûre que non ! défendit la gamine. En fait, il est emprisonné à cause de nous... Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Helmeppo, le fils du Capitaine Morgan. Il y a quelques temps, il avait un loup pour animal domestique... un jour, Helmeppo et son loup sont venus dans l'auberge tenu par ma maman, et il a commencé à manger le repas d'un client. Puis, il a voulu m'attaquer, et Zoro-nii-san m'a défendu en lui lançant un tabouret dessus. Helmeppo a essayé de l'attaquer pendant qu'il mangé, mais Zoro-nii-san c'est bien défendu. Helmeppo a dit que si son père apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, tout le monde serait exécuté, alors, il a accepté le marché de cet idiot... il doit survivre un mois, et il sera libéré... c'était y'a trois semaines. Et Helmeppo a frappé Zoro-nii-san pleins de fois depuis qu'il est attaché.

- Zoro n'est pas si démoniaque que ça...fit Luffy. Eh, Ji-chan m'a toujours dit de ne jamais me fier à ce que dise les autres et d'avoir ma propre opinion sur les choses. Encore une fois, il avait raison.

Il eut un bruit de verre brisée dans l'auberge, juste devant laquelle ils étaient. Ils entrèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et avisèrent Helmeppo les pieds sur une table.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Comme j'en ai marre, je vais exécuter Zoro demain, fit Helmeppo quand on lui servit du vin. Venez tous le voir.

Et il se marra.

Luffy était entré dans l'auberge. Il remarqua la rouquine de l'autre jour, du coin de l'œil, mais ne s'en occupa pas. Zoro passait d'abord, pour l'instant.

Le coup de poing partit tout seul, laissant des traces de phalanges dans la joue de Helmeppo. Coby dû essayer de retenir Luffy, pour qu'il ne fasse aucune connerie.

- Ce type est une ordure ! rugit Luffy. J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois le fils de ce Morgan ! Si t'as un soucis avec moi, viens te battre toi-même au lieu de te cacher derrière ton père !

- Luffy-san, calmes-toi ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas devenir un ennemi de la Marine ! tenta de raisonner Coby.

- Ennemi de la Marine ?! Mais j'emmerde la Marine ! J'ai fait mon choix, Coby, siffla Luffy en se dégageant. J'ai décidé que Zoro se joindra à moi !

Et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Luffy était pas un D. pour rien.

Un homme né pour la Grand Line, né pour le Shin Sekai, né pour changer les idées reçus. Plus têtu, il n'y avait pas.

* * *

Zoro semblait perdu dans ses pensés, quand Luffy se présenta devant lui.

Quand il réalisa sa présence, tout ce qu'il lui demanda, c'était s'il avait pas autre chose à faire.

- Je vais te détacher et tu deviendras mon nakama, lui dit Luffy comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Pardon ?

- Je cherche des personnes pour former mon équipage de pirate.

- Je refuse ! Tu veux que je devienne un méchant ?! rétorqua Zoro avec un sourire féroce. Tu me fait chier.

- Qu'y a t-il de mal à être un pirate ? demanda Luffy.

- Les pirates sont des ordures, qui souhaiteraient en devenir un ?!

- On dit bien de toi que tu es un démon. Je vois pas grande différence.

- Je me moque de ce que les gens disent de moi. Je n'ai jamais regretté ce que j'ai fait.

Et il eut un sourire féroce en disant :

- Je survivrai. Et je ferais ce que j'ai envie de faire !

- C'est ça, être un pirate. Survivre au monde et vivre pour ce que l'on veut, lui dit Luffy. Et j'ai décidé que tu serais déjà mon premier nakama !

- Tu ne peux pas décider tout seul ! s'énerva Zoro.

- Shihihihi ! Tu crois que le Kaizoku-Ou Gol D. Roger a demandé son avis au Mei-Ô Silver Rayleigh, quand il a fait de lui son bras droit ?! T'es un kenshi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, mais ce crétin de fils à papa m'a prit mon arme.

- Je vais aller te la chercher. Et quand je te l'aurais rendu, tu deviendras mon nakama !

- Tu es vraiment borné ! s'énerva Zoro.

Luffy éclata de rire et s'en alla en courant, sous le regard surpris de Zoro.

- Il compte vraiment attaquer la base tout seul ? murmura Zoro.

Peu après, Coby entra dans le terrain, et essaya de détacher les liens de Zoro.

- Fuyez, s'il vous plaît, Zoro-san, fit-il.

- Si tu fais ça, tu te feras tuer ! lui dit Zoro.

- Je ne peux pas rester en arrière et observé ces marines plus longtemps. Je veux devenir un _bon_ marine !

- Arrête ! Je ne peux pas fuir ! Il ne me reste que dix jours à tenir !

- Vous serez exécuté demain !

- Nani ? fit Zoro, surpris.

- Helmeppo n'a jamais eut l'intention de tenir sa promesse ! C'est pour ça que Luffy-san est devenu fou et l'a frappé.

- Ce type... fit Zoro, pensif.

- Luffy-san est poursuivit en ce moment même par les marines. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir pirate ! Mais je vous en prie, aidez Luffy-san, s'il vous plaît ! Luffy-san est le seul qui puisse sauver Zoro-san. Et maintenant, je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le sauver.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! fit Morgan en arrivant dans la cour avec ses hommes. En raison de votre acte de trahison, vous serez tout les deux exécutés. Ce que vous avez essayé de faire est intéressant. Est-ce que toi et ce gamin au mugiwara boshi auriez décidé de comploter contre moi ?

Les marines levèrent leur fusil, prêt à faire feu.

- Je me suis toujours battu seul, répondit Zoro, calmement, malgré l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait de se voir incapable de se défendre. Tout le contraire de toi qui fait régner la terreur, caché derrière tes hommes !

- Roronoa Zoro ! Ne me sous-estime pas ! Comparées à ma force, tes techniques ne valent rien ! En joue !

Clic-clic firent tout les fusils à l'unisson.

« Je ne peux pas mourir ici, dans un endroit pareil ! » songea Zoro.

- Feu !

Une fenêtre se brisa, et les balles n'arrivèrent jamais jusqu'à leur cible.

- Moi qui voulait garder ça secret jusqu'à atteindre la Grand Line, histoire de suivre les conseils de mon nii-chan, soupira Luffy qui s'était interposé entre eux et les fusils.

- Luffy-san ! s'exclama Coby.

Les balles continuèrent de faire leur route, entraînant la peau de Luffy avec elles.

- Nihi ! Même pas mal ! ria Luffy.

Et il renvoya les balles vers les envoyeurs, leur éraflant les joues et les vêtements.

- Ahahahahaha ! Je te l'ai pourtant dit, Coby ! Je suis super fort ! se marra Luffy.

Coby et Zoro étaient bouche bée.

- Toi... mais qu'est-ce que tu es à la fin ?! demanda Zoro.

- Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates ! fit Luffy.

- Nani ? Devenir le Roi des Pirates ? Relevez le défi de Gol D. Ann ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes ?!

- Roi des Pirates veut dire Roi des Pirates ! Qu'est-ce-que ça pourrait bien dire d'autre ?!

- Moi aussi ça m'a surpris, mais Luffy-san est sérieux ! assura Coby. C'est sa façon d'être ! Il deviendra le Kaizoku-Ou et trouvera le trésor ultime, la One Piece !

Même si c'était la chose la plus folle qui soit, Zoro ne pouvait que le croire, étrangement.. Oui, il irait haut, il irait loin, ce gamin au grand sourire.

- Et il pourra prétendre à la main de la fille de Gold Roger ! continua Coby.

Luffy eut un frisson.

- Yada ! Je veux pas l'épouser ! dit-il.

Et il retira les sabres de son dos pour les donnés à Zoro.

- Voilà ton katana ! C'est lequel, j'ai pas réussi à deviner, donc je les ais ramenés tout les trois !

- Les trois sont à moi, assura Zoro. J'utilise toujours trois sabres.

- Tu les veux ? Si tu décides de te joindre à moi, tu deviendras un hors-la-loi ! Alors, tu préfères te faire tuer ici, ou venir avec moi ?

Luffy dit ça avec un immense sourire.

- T'es vraiment le fils d'un démon, toi ! ricana Zoro.

- Je sais, Ji-chan et un de mes frères me l'ont toujours dit ! C'est un fait établi, je suis un D., comme dit Ji-chan ! Shihihihi !

- Je préfère devenir un pirate que crevé ici !

- Hourra, j'ai un nakama !

- Oui, j'ai comprit, maintenant détaches-moi !

Pendant ce temps, la Marine était perplexe et ne saisissait pas très bien ce qu'il c'était passé. Morgan, lui, il essayait de ce souvenir de pourquoi le nom lui était familier...

- Mugiwara n'est pas un humain normal, faut croire, commenta Morgan qui n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Apparemment, il a dû manger un akuma no mi... ce trésor des océans. On raconte que ceux qui en mangent acquiert des pouvoirs incroyables. Celui de cracher du feu, celui de provoquer des tsunami, par exemple... il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur les akuma no mi. Beaucoup trop pour savoir lesquels sont vraies. Le secret de tout ça se cache dans la Grand Line. Les pouvoirs de Mugiwara proviennent forcément de là.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy galéré avec le nœud.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui il est ! Quiconque s'oppose à moi doit mourir ! Comme les balles ne marchent pas, découpons le en morceau ! fit Morgan.

- C'est bizarre, le nœud est de plus en plus serré, commenta Luffy.

- Donne moi un de mes katanas ! demanda Zoro dans la panique, alors que la Marine les chargés.

L'instant suivant, Zoro paraît toutes les armes, un sabre entre les dents, et un dans chaque main. Luffy le regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Il était trop cool, surtout quand il dit d'une voix clame qui découperait en rondelle le premier qui bougerait.

Zoro regarda Luffy, sans bouger de sa position et lui dit :

- Je t'ai promis de devenir un pirate. Et comme je m'opposerai à la Marine, ma tête sera mise à prix. Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose... Je poursuivrais toujours mes propres ambitions !

- Tes ambitions ? demanda Luffy.

- Devenir le plus grand kenshi du monde ! Si tu fais quoique ce soit pour entraver mon ambition, ta vie prendra fin par mes armes.

C'était un rêve grandiose, c'était indéniable...

- Le plus grand bretteur du monde ?! fit Luffy avec un immense sourire. Ça sonne bien... Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'un membre de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates !

Zoro sourit et dit :

- En bien ou en mal, mon nom raisonnera dans le monde entier !

- Qu'est-ce-que vous fabriquez ! Tuez les immédiatement ! ordonna Morgan.

- Baisses-toi, Zoro ! demanda Luffy. _Gomu gomu no... muchi !_

Zoro se baissa.

Les marines furent balayés en un coup.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu es ? demanda Zoro en se redressant, quand Luffy retrouva une jambe normal.

- J'ai mangé le Gomu Gomu no Mi. Ore wa gomu ningen ! Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de ce que je peux faire ! Nihi ! J'ai promis à mon Nii-chan de ne pas dévoiler mon jeu trop vite ! Si je le fais, il va se faire un sang d'encre !

En fond, on entendait les marines protester sur leur manque de force face à Luffy.

- Que tout ceux qui se plaignent se mette une balle dans la tête ! ordonna Morgan. Les officiers de la Marine n'ont pas besoin de mauviette dans votre genre !

Luffy n'aimait _vraiment_ _pas_ cet homme.

- C'est quoi leur problème à ces marines ? demanda Zoro.

Luffy traversa la distance en un éclaire et passa entre les marines, pour donner un puissant coup de poing dans la hache de Morgan. La puissance fut telle que celle-ci se brisa sous l'impact. Un coup de pied, et Luffy l'envoya balader facilement, surprenant tout le monde.

- Quel genre d'officier es-tu pour oser détruire les rêves de Coby ? gronda Luffy à Morgan qui se relevait en titubant.

- Attends ! Mugiwara, regarde ça ! cria Helmeppo.

Luffy maudit son idiotie en voyant le blondinet prendre Coby en otage. Il l'avait sentit, mais n'avait rien fait, ne le jugeant pas menaçant.

- Si tu tiens à sa vie, ne fait plus un geste ! cria Helmeppo.

- Luffy-san ! Je ne veux pas contrarié ton rêve ! cria Coby. Même si je dois en mourir !

- T'en fait pas, Coby, tu vas pas mourir, assura Luffy avec un sourire. Puisque tu es un de mes nakama, il va falloir que tu puisses supporter ça, Zoro.

- Derrière toi ! cria Coby.

Luffy lâcha une faible dose de Haki du Roi, assez pour assommer Morgan et son fils.

Tout le monde resta ébahi, quand le père et le fils tombèrent à terre, inconscient, sans que Luffy n'est rien fait à part incliner légèrement son chapeau sur ses yeux.

- C'était quoi ce truc ? demanda Zoro qui ne parvenait pas à chasser un léger frisson de sa peau.

- Shihihi ! Je t'expliquerais ce que c'est quand on sera dans la Grand Line ! lui dit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

La fête que firent les marines, une fois Morgan vaincu, ne les surpris que à moitié.

- Na, je peux avoir de quoi écrire ? demanda Luffy.

* * *

Assis dans l'auberge, une fois bien rassasiée, Luffy acheva d'écrire un message et le plia en deux, avant de le donner à Coby.

- Si en devenant marine, tu croises un homme du nom de Genkotsu no Garp, remets-lui ce message. Pas besoin de lui dire qu'il vient de moi, fit Luffy. Néanmoins, s'il accepte, attends-toi à subir un véritable enfer.

- Comment ça, Luffy-san ? fit Coby en prenant le message.

- Je connais bien cet homme, c'est tout.

Luffy eut un sourire nerveux en se rappelant de ce que Garp lui avait fait subir quand il était gosse.

C'est là que des marines pénétrèrent dans l'auberge.

- Nous avons entendu dire que vous étiez des pirates, fit-il. Nous vous remercions pour ce que vous avez fait pour la ville, raison pour laquelle nous vous donnons une chance de partir pacifiquement.

- Pas de soucis, fit Luffy en se levant. Merci pour le repas !

Zoro l'imita et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La Grand Line les attendaient.

- Un instant, il n'est pas avec vous ? demanda le lieutenant en montrant Coby.

- Lui... hmmm... je l'ai vu, il était avec cette grosse vache... c'est quoi son nom déjà ? fit Luffy en regardant pensivement Coby.

- Tais-toi, sale pirate ! rugit Coby en lui donnant un coup de poing.

Luffy aurait put l'esquiver aisément, mais il l'encaissa. Faisant semblant d'être en colère, il dû être tiré hors de l'auberge pour ne pas causer d'autre ennui, par un Zoro avec un léger sourire.

Une fois au canot, ils levèrent l'ancre.

- Marines ! Garde à vous ! fit le lieutenant.

Luffy et Zoro regardèrent avec un sourire les marines les saluer alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Coby avec eux.

- Na, question... ce message, qu'est-ce-qu'il dit ? demanda Zoro à Luffy, une fois l'île hors de vu.

- Que Coby a du potentiel, et que le vieux Garp parviendra à en faire un marine. Je viens d'échanger ma place contre celle de Coby ! Shihihi ! Je lui ais donné une clef pouvant déverser l'enfer sur lui ! répondit Luffy.

- T'es vraiment un démon... même si je sais pas qui est ce Garp, ni en quoi ça aidera Coby.

- Tu veux un secret ?

- Dis-moi.

- Genkotsu no Garp est l'homme qui escorta Gol D. Roger jusqu'à l'échafaud. Le nom de ce marine est Monkey D. Garp... et c'est aussi mon jii-chan !

- Il va en faire une tête quand il saura que son petit-fils est devenu pirate !

- Shihihihi ! Surtout qu'il voulait faire de moi un Kaigun Taïshou !

- T'as quand même un grand-père prestigieux !

- Y'a pas que lui qui est prestigieux dans ma famille ! Mon oncle d'adoption, qui m'a élevé et m'a entraîné... mon frère aîné... et mon père, mais il m'a abandonné à mon jii-chan peu après ma naissance, donc, il fait pas partit de ma vie...

Luffy regarda l'océan en souriant.

- Sur la Grand Line, mon nii-chan et mon ji-chan m'attendent. Je viens relever le défi de la fille de Roger. Je viens reprendre le flambeau de mon nii-chan. Je suis en quête pour mon rêve... J'ai promit à _cet homme_ de réunir un équipage extraordinaire et de surpasser Gol D. Roger... Je sais qu'il compte sur moi, de là où il est. Et sur la route, tu parviendras à accomplir ton rêve !

- Ça me va ! assura Zoro.

* * *

**C'est ici que s'achève la rencontre entre Luffy et Zoro !**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour la suite !**

**Akuma no mi : fruit du démon**

**Jii-chan : tonton**

**Kaizoku- Ou : seigneur des pirates**

**Kenshi : Épéiste**

**Mugiwara : chapeau de paille**

**Na : Dit**

**Nakama : Camarade / Compagnon**

**Nani : Quoi**

**Nii-chan : grand-frère**

**Ore wa gomu ningen : Je suis un homme caoutchouc**

**Shin Sekai : Nouveau monde**

**Yada : Je refuse**

**Yokatta : Dieu merci**


	3. Une navigatrice peu banal

**Salut à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui, on rencontre Nami et Buggy ! Et comme vous allez le comprendre, Luffy n'est pas content par le niveau de Buggy !**

**Allez, on commence !**

* * *

L'atterrissage, quand on tira sur l'oiseau qui l'avait enlevé, aurait put être douloureux pour Luffy s'il n'avait pas été un gomu ningen. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur la mystérieuse rouquine de l'autre fois.

Mais y'avait plus important pour l'instant... il avait _faim._

- O-Oyabun ! Vous êtes venu me sauvé ! fit la rouquine.

- Hein ? T'es qui toi ? lui demanda Luffy.

Il eut droit qu'à un regard d'ange de la rouquin qui s'en alla en courant, laissant un Luffy perplexe derrière elle.

Et les ennuis lui retombèrent dessus. Trois coups de poings, et ce fut vite régler, néanmoins. Oi, fallait pas le prendre pour un débutant, aussi !

- T'es vraiment fort, hein ?! fit la rouquine qui s'était perché sur un toit.

Et elle sauta dans la rue.

- Tu les as battu à main nus alors qu'ils avaient des sabres, remarqua t-elle.

- T'es qui ? lui demanda Luffy.

- Je suis une voleuse qui détrousse les pirates ! Je m'appelle Nami ! Neee, tu voudrais pas me rejoindre !?

- Yada. Je n'ai aucune raison de me joindre à toi, annonça Luffy.

Son estomac se mit à gargouiller, lui rappelant qu'il avait la dalle.

- Et si je te proposais de te faire un truc à manger ? fit Nami.

* * *

La ville était vide, ça en était intrigant. Nami raconta à Luffy, pendant qu'il mangeait, que tout le monde a eut peur de Buggy et c'était enfui.

Buggy... ce nom lui était familier. Où est-ce que Luffy avait bien put l'entendre ?

C'est là qu'elle dit qu'elle se devait d'amasser cent millions de berries à n'importe quel prix. Pourquoi une telle somme ? Dans quel but ? En disant ça, les yeux de Nami avaient brillé de haine et de tristesse. Une plaie ouverte et douloureuse... Et seconde chose d'intéressante, Nami avait une carte de la Grand Line. Elle était une navigatrice. Une des meilleurs. Mais elle n'aimait pas les pirates, elle refusa donc de rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy.

C'est là qu'elle proposa à Luffy de l'aider. Mais pour ça, elle l'attacha.

Naïf comme il était, il ne s'en soucia pas. De toute façon, il savait comment se soustraire de ses liens, en cas de besoin.

Une fois devant Buggy, Luffy fut jeter à terre.

- J'ai capturé le voleur, Doke no Buggy-senshô ! assura Nami après avoir tiré la langue à Luffy. Je vous rend la carte !

- Merci de nous ramener la carte, fit Buggy avec un sourire sadique... Mais qu'est-ce-qu'y t'a fait changé d'avis ?

Nami lui rendit la carte et dit qu'elle s'était disputée avec son 'patron', et qu'elle voulait rejoindre leur équipage. Buggy éclata de rire et tomba la tête la première dans le piège de Nami. Néanmoins, le fait qu'un des hommes fasse mention d'un akuma no mi titilla la mémoire de Luffy... mais où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de Buggy associé au mot akuma no mi ?

Luffy fut mit en cage, dans tout ça. Et il dû regarder l'équipage de Buggy festoyer. Il essaya tant bien que mal de prendre un morceau de nourriture dans les assiettes, mais sans espoir.

- Préparez une Spécial Buggy ! ordonna brusquement Buggy.

Tout le monde en fut ravi, et on apporta un canon. Le boulet était rouge, avec l'emblème de l'équipage, dessus. Bizarre.

- Tout est prêt ! assura le pirate qui venait de mettre le boulet dans le canon.

Nami, au côté de Buggy, eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Que va t-il se passer ? demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Regarde bien la puissance de la Spéciale Buggy, fit le capitaine pirate, tranquillement. Allumez.

_Baouuuuuuuuum_

Tout un pan de la ville fut souffler par la puissance du boulet de canon. Nami en resta stupéfaite. Buggy se marrait, disant qu'avec la Spéciale Buggy et ses pouvoirs dû aux akuma no mi, il pourrait bientôt régner sur la Grand Line.

Luffy eut un petit ricanement. Il ne laisserait le trône à personne et surtout pas à une petite frappe comme Buggy.

- Celui qui va conquérir la Grand Line, c'est moi ! ricana Luffy. Je deviendrai le Kaizoku-Ou !

Et ça énerva Buggy... qui en cadeau de bienvenu, donna l'autorisation d'utiliser une Spéciale Buggy pour éclater Luffy, à Nami. Celle-ci eut beau essayer de le convaincre de continuer à faire la fête, Buggy ne voulu rien savoir. C'était sa façon à lui de faire la fête.

Bientôt, tout les pirates acclamèrent Nami pour qu'elle tire le canon. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy. Tes mains tremblent... Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on se frotte à des pirates et qu'on est pas assez déterminé.

- Déterminé à quoi ? rétorqua Nami. À tuer des gens ?! C'est ça la détermination des pirates !

- Tu as tout faux. C'est être prêt à risquer sa propre vie.

Luffy lui sourit et lui dit :

- Je peux mettre fin à cette situation. Alors, réfléchis. Es-tu déterminé à risquer ta vie ?

- Ute ! Ute ! Ute ! Ute ! scandaient les pirates derrière Nami.

Un pirate prit la boite d'allumette de la main de Nami histoire d'allumer lui-même le canon. Agissant par instinct, elle tira un bâton de sa cuisse et assomma le pirate avec. Réalisant son erreur, elle eut peur.

- Nami ! Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? demanda Buggy.

Avec un sourire, Luffy l'écouta tenter de se justifier. Son sourire s'effaça en comprenant pourquoi elle haïssait les pirates... des pirates avaient tué des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Et là, il remarqua que la mèche était allumé.

- Aaaaah ! La mèche est allumée ! hurla Luffy.

Nami fit de son mieux pour éviter les hommes de Buggy, puis fonça sur le canon pour éteindre la mèche à main nu. Elle hurla de douleur, mais garda ses mains couvertes de sueur sur la mèche. Luffy ne prévint pas Nami de la présence d'adversaire. Son Haki lui disait que Zoro était là. Tout allait bien.

- Ohé, ohé... tout ce jolie monde contre une fille, fit le sabreur en arrivant avec le meilleur timing possible.

- Bon travail, Zoro ! sourit largement Luffy.

- Pas d'soucis, cap'tain, fit Zoro alors que les pirates tombé à terre.

Il se tourna vers Nami et lui demanda par deux fois s'il elle était blessée, avant de pouvoir obtenir une réponse.

- Je suis content que tu m'es retrouvé ! fit Luffy. Dépêches-toi de me sortir de là !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là dedans ? Un oiseau t'enlève et tu finis en cage ? grogna Zoro.

- Eh ben... c'était assez amusant, fit Luffy.

Et il éclata de rire. Ses frères allaient rire quand il leur raconterait ça ! Il devrait absolument le marqué dans son journal de bord, afin que Sabo puisse faire une histoire drôle à partir de ça !

Zoro commença à se diriger vers Luffy, un katana sur l'épaule, quand Buggy intervint :

- Alors comme ça tu es Roronoa Zoro. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es venu pour ma tête ?

- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, lui dit Zoro. Je ne suis plus chasseur de pirate.

- Mais moi je suis intéressé ! Si je te tue, j'aurais une sacrée réputation.

Zoro se tourna vers lui, menaçant.

- Ne fais pas ça, tu vas mourir, le prévint-il.

- Huuun ? D'accord, fit Buggy en jonglant avec des coutelas.

Zoro soupira.

- Je t'aurai prévenu, pourtant.

- Zoro ! appela Luffy. Il a un akuma no mi. Fais attention.

Zoro regarda Luffy. Sous son mugiwara boshi, le jeune homme avait un air sérieux.

- Comprit, fit Zoro.

Et il se mit face à Buggy, alors que celui-ci était encouragé par son équipage. Zoro mit son katana blanc entre ses dents, et se tint prêt au combat.

Buggy courut vers Zoro en riant, mais celui-ci le trancha facilement.

_Trop_ facilement.

Luffy ouvrit des yeux ronds en se souvenant d'où il connaissait le nom de Buggy.

- Zoro ! Je le connais ! cria Luffy. Il a le bara bara no mi ! Il ne peu pas être tranché !

Zoro se retourna vers le corps de Buggy, méfiant. Il eut quelques grognements parmi les pirates.

- Tu me gâches mon plaisir, gakki, gronda Buggy en rassemblant son corps.

Et il se remit debout.

Une main se détacha de son bras et fila vers Zoro qui la para de justesse.

- Les épées ne peuvent pas me trancher ! Je peux séparer mon corps à volonté ! ricana Buggy.

- Zoro ! Nami ! On se casse ! cria Luffy. Gros Pif Rouge ! Buggy ! Je vais te bottais le cul ! T'es une honte de l'_Oro Jackson _et son équipage !

Et il lâcha son Haki du Roi, assommant Buggy et sa bande.

Zoro ne posa aucune question. Il saisit la cage de Luffy et l'emporta avec lui.

* * *

- Sérieusement, Luffy... comment tu as fait pour les assommer ainsi, sans rien faire ? demanda Zoro en posant la cage devant une boutique.

Les cordes qui retenait Luffy tombèrent d'un bref coup d'épée.

- _Haoshoku no Haki_. Le Haki du Roi, que seul quelques personnes possèdent. Mon Ji-chan et un des mes frères l'ont, expliqua Luffy. Le maîtrisé requiert un entraînement dure. Très dure. Je pense qu'il a dû cesser de faire effet, là, donc Buggy et sa bande doivent être en train de reprendre connaissance. Recule un peu, Zoro, s'il te plaît.

Zoro recula un peu et manqua de marcher sur un chien qui rester planté devant la porte d'une boutique. Luffy se mit son pouce entre les dents, prêt à passe en _gear third_.

- Na, Luffy... qu'est-ce-que tu entendais en disant de Buggy qu'il est une honte de l'_Oro Jackson _et son équipage ? s'enquit Zoro.

- Longue histoire. Je te la raconterais un autre jour. Là, j'ai l'honneur de mon Ji-chan a lavé.

Zoro leva un sourcil.

- Ce Buggy a été entraîné par la même personne que moi, précisa Luffy.

- Ce Garp ?

- Iie. Mon Ji-chan. C'est inclus dans la longue histoire.

- Pas de soucis, fit Zoro en haussant les épaules. L'autre jour, tu parlais de m'habituer à quelque chose, non ?

- Zoro. Si tu me parles, je peux pas sortir de cette cage, lui fit remarquer Luffy avec un sourire.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et Nami vint à leur rencontre.

- Je sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je pense que je vais te donner ça, dit-elle en leur lançant une clef.

- Ooooh ! La clef de la cage ! Génial ! fit Luffy. Tu l'as récupéré juste pour nous ?!

- Ne te méprends pas, je veux juste ne pas être redevable à des pirates, rectifia Nami.

- En tout cas, merci !

Et il fit un geste pour prendre la clef... mais le chien bougea subitement et l'avala.

- Foutue chien ! Ça se mange pas ! Crache crache crache crache ! s'énerva Luffy en saisissant le chien pour le secouer comme un prunier.

- HEYYYYYY ! interpella quelqu'un.

Les trois jeunes se tournèrent pour voir un vieil homme avec une armure de fortune, venir vers eux.

- Arrêtez de vous en prendre à Shushu, bande de gamins ! leur dit-il.

- Shushu ? répéta Luffy.

- T'es qui, ossan ? s'enquit Zoro.

- Je suis le maire de cette ville ! Qui êtes-vous, vous ?! Vous avez l'air dans une sale situation... vous avez eut des ennuis avec Buggy ?

- Plus ou moins... fit Zoro. Na, vous auriez pas quelque chose pour ouvrir cette cage ?

- Je dois avoir ça, chez moi, allez voir, fit le maire en montrant une maison, en face.

Zoro alla donc dans la maison. Nami s'accroupit et caressa le chien.

- Alors, comme ça, il s'appelle Shushu ?

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait, juste assit ici ? ricana Luffy.

- Il garde une boutique, répondit le maire.

Et il se mit à raconter comme quoi le propriétaire de la boutique d'alimentation pour animaux, que gardait le chien, appartenait à un bon ami à lui, mort trois mois auparavant des suites d'une maladie. Même si tout le monde disait que Shushu pensait que son maître aller revenir d'un instant à l'autre, la vérité, d'après le maire, était que le chien savait très bien que son maître était mort. S'il continuait de garder la boutique, c'est parce que c'était son trésor. Tout ce que son maître avait laissé pour lui. Le maire avait essayé à maintes reprises de le faire bouger, mais rien à faire.

- Chut... fit brusquement Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Nami.

Des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre, alors que Luffy semblait sur ses gardes. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils fronçaient, il semblait percevoir quelque chose au delà de tout le monde.

- Un homme et un lion, fit Luffy. De mon point de vu, c'est de la petite frappe, mais là, je ne peux pas me battre, tant que je suis dans la cage.

C'est là qu'un rugissement s'éleva, comme pour lui donner raison.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Nami.

- C'est lui ! C'est le dompteur de bête Mohji ! paniqua le vieillard.

- Ossan ! Prenez Nami et fuyez ! demanda Luffy.

Le vieil homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Luffy regarda alors le chien.

- Personnellement, quand j'étais gosse, je voulais avoir un tigre pour animal de compagnie... mais les chiens sont cool, aussi, marmonna Luffy.

Le chien se contenta de fixer Luffy sans réagir.

- Na, tu veux pas me rendre la clef ? tenta Luffy.

Et une ombre immense l'enveloppa. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était le fauve et son maître.

- Oh, tu as été abandonné par tes nakamas, et tu as été abandonné ici, fit le drôle d'homme assit sur le lion.

- T'es qui, toi ? demanda Luffy en levant la tête pour le regarder.

- Je suis le dompteur de fauve Mohji, de l'équipage de Buggy !

- Kedo... tu portes vraiment un drôle de costume.

- C'est un insulte ! Ce sont mes cheveux !

- C'est encore plus zarb.

- Toi ! Depuis que je suis ici, tu n'arrêtes pas de me chercher...

Et il se mit à se vanter, comme quoi il pouvait dompter n'importe quels bêtes. Sauf que quand il voulu faire sa démonstration avec Shushu, ça ne marcha pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

- Mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à te dompter, pour le moment, puisque tu vas mourir bientôt. Dis moi où est Roronoa Zoro, fit Mohji en faisant comme si le chien ne l'avait sauvagement mordu à la main.

- Yada ! fit Luffy.

- Tues-le, Ritchie !

Et le lion se jeta sur la cage, permettant enfin à Luffy d'en sortir. Malheureusement, le lion envoya Luffy balader dans une maison.

- Yosh ! Même si ça m'a surpris, je suis sortit de la cage ! Je vais pouvoir tous les vaincre et donner une leçon à ce Buggy pour avoir un niveau si pitoyable, alors qu'il a été l'élève de Ji-chan ! fit Luffy en arrangeant son chapeau de paille.

- Tu es encore vivant ?! s'étonna Nami en le voyant indemne au milieu des décombres.

- Y'a un problème avec le fait que je sois vivant ? demanda naïvement Luffy.

- C'est que tu as détruit la maison _entière _!

- Ah bon ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Qu'est-ce qui vous relie à ses pirates ? demanda le maire.

- Je suis arrivé ici par accident, mais maintenant que je me souviens de qui m'a parlé de ce Buggy, et de qui il est censé être, je peux pas rester les bras croisés, et le laisser souiller plus longtemps la réputation de l'équipage de Ji-chan, fit Luffy en se relevant. Il devrait avoir au moins un niveau correct, être meilleur que moi. Mais c'est pas le cas. Et en plus de ça, maintenant, j'ai d'autres raisons en plus, qui sont d'obtenir la carte de la Grand Line et d'avoir une navigatrice !

Et il s'en alla en courant, criant qu'il allait voir ce qu'il en était, puisque le gars avec le drôle de costume avait dit être à la recherche de Zoro.

* * *

Luffy resta figé, en arrivant dans la rue, voyant la boutique que gardait Shushu en flamme.

Il comprenait parfaitement les pleurs et les aboiements du chien. Il tourna les talons, et se guidant avec son Haki, il alla en quête du responsable.

Il trouva Mohji, quelques rues plus loin, avec Richie, ayant toujours dans sa gueule un paquet de croquette.

- Oi ! Je viens pas juste de te tuer ! s'exclama Mohji en le voyant.

- Je ne vais pas mourir pour si peu, grogna Luffy.

- Cette fois, je t'aurais pour de bon, fit Mohji en descendant.

Luffy s'approcha de Richie, le regardant dans les yeux. Pris d'une brusque panique, le lion commença à reculer.

- Ne bouge plus, ordonna Luffy.

Et Richie cessa de bouger.

- Ohé, Richie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Mohjie.

- J'avais promis de garder mes atouts dans ma manche jusqu'au bout, mais tu as détruit par le feu le trésor de quelqu'un... je vais donc te faire goûter ma colère par le feu, aussi, siffla Luffy.

Il brandit un poing sur le côté, et sa peau se rassembla brièvement sur ses poignets, accélérant la circulation sanguine dans son corps.

- _Gear Second_, annonça Luffy.

Richie recommença à reculer, prit de peur.

Luffy étira un de ses bras au maximum vers l'arrière et l'enduisit de Haki au maximum, le rendant noir. Puis, il s'enflamma.

- _Gomu gomu no Red Hawk !_

Et Richie s'envola accompagné de flamme, sous le regard abasourdit de son maître.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu es à la fin ? demanda Mohji.

- Peu importe ce que je suis, tu vas payer ce que tu as fait, lui dit Luffy en se tournant vers lui.

- Ok, ok, je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait !

- T'excuser ne sert à rien, parce que le trésor de Shushu est réduit en cendre, et rien ne pourra le lui rendre. C'est pour ça que je vais te botter le cul.

Il étira un bras pour attraper Mohji par le cou et en le ramenant, il lui donna un coup de poing noircit de Haki dans la figure.

Il ramassa son chapeau qui était tombé, et ce que Richie n'avait pas encore manger, avant de revenir vers la boutique en ruine.

- Oh, Pirate ! Toujours en vie ! Je pensais que le lion t'avait mangé ! lui dit Nami d'une voix acide en le voyant arriver. Vous êtes tous des ordures ! Avant que tu puisses recruter d'autres camarades pour te défendre, je vais te tuer sur le champ !

Et elle voulu se jeter sur lui, mais le maire l'en empêcha.

- Tu n'as pas la force pour me tuer, lui dit Luffy.

- J'ai même pas encore essayer ! répliqua Nami.

- Demande de l'aide auprès de celui qui a conduit Roger à l'échafaud, tu seras certaine d'avoir ma peau.

Luffy reprit sa route et alla s'asseoir à côté du chien. Il lui mit devant le nez la boite rescapé et lui dit :

- C'est tout ce que j'ai put sauver, il avait déjà mangé le reste. Tu t'es battu bravement. Même si j'ai rien vu, je le sais.

Nami en resta sans voix, réalisant que Luffy avait affronté le lion juste pour le chien.

Shushu ramassa la boite et s'éloigna. Un peu plus loin, il la laissa tomber et aboya.

- Ouais ! Fais de ton mieux toi aussi ! répondit Luffy.

Nami alla voir Luffy et s'excusa :

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure. D'avoir dit que tu étais aussi ignoble que les autres.

- Oh, pas de soucis. Tu as tes raisons, assura Luffy. Et je ne veux pas les entendre. Ce sont les tiennes.

Le vieil homme se mit à se lamenter sur son inutilité. Il voulait se battre, afin de ne plus laisser les pirates faire ce qu'il voulait de la ville. Luffy se retourna, les sourcils froncés, voyant avec son Haki le boulet de canon venir vers eux.

- C'est trop tard, dit-il.

- Comment ça ? demanda Nami.

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaoum._

Le maire tomba à genoux, regardant la destruction.

- Même ma maison... fit-il.

- Zoro est toujours dedans, non ? fit Nami, brusquement inquiète.

- Mataku... je sais que j'ai un sens de l'orientation pitoyable, mais là, c'était pas la peine de rasé la maison pour m'aider à sortir ! grogna Zoro en émergeant des décombres.

Luffy le regarda, essayant de ne pas rire.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours en vie ? demanda Nami.

- J'suis content que t'es survécu ! ria Luffy.

Et le vieil homme recommença à s'exciter, voulant à tout prit défendre sa ville, et Nami fit son possible pour l'empêcher.

- En tant qu'homme, je dois me battre jusqu'à la mort pour ce qui m'est cher, pas vrai gamin ! grogna le maire.

- Yep ! J'suis d'accord avec vous ! fit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Ne l'encourage pas ! cria Nami. Vous savez bien que c'est sans espoir !

- Je le sais, mais je dois le faire !

Et le maire s'en alla en courant.

- Il pleurait... murmura Nami.

- Ah bon, j'ai rien vu, fit Luffy avec un sourire.

- Sans doute un reflet du soleil, ricana Zoro.

Et ils se mirent à rire.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire ! gronda Nami.

- Daijobu, je l'aime bien ce vieil homme, je vais pas le laisser mourir. Et puis, notre destination est la Grand Line, donc, il nous faut cette carte, fit Luffy.

Luffy se tourna vers Nami et lui tendit une main :

- Sois notre nakama.

- Je ne serais jamais une pirate. Mais je me joints à vous pour le bien de nos buts communs, fit Nami en frappant dans sa main.

Elle ne savait pas que malgré ses paroles, elle s'était engagée pour une longue aventure sous le capitaine le plus déjanté de l'histoire de la piraterie.

- Bon, je vais pouvoir laver l'honneur de Ji-chan et mettre une raclée à ce type qui a été son élève et qui présente un état d'esprit et un niveau aussi pitoyable, fit Luffy.

- Et c'est qui ce Ji-chan ? demanda Nami.

- Je ne le dirais qu'à mon équipage, à mi-chemin entre East Blue et Raftell ! Shihihi !

* * *

Luffy enduit légèrement sa main de Haki et saisi la main que Buggy avait envoyé autour du cou du maire.

- J'ai un compte à régler avec toi, Buggy, lui dit Luffy.

Et il jeta un regard haineux à Buggy.

- Le gamin au Mugiwara Boshi... reconnu Buggy avec haine.

Il lâcha le maire, et Luffy lâcha sa main qui revint à sa place sur le bras de Buggy.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as comme compte à régler, hein ? fit Buggy.

- As-tu servit, il y a des années de cela, sous le Jolly Roger de Gol D. Roger lui-même, à bord de l'_Oro_ _Jackson_ ?

Zoro, Nami et le maire regardèrent Luffy, surpris. C'était quoi cette question ?

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais, gamin ? demanda Buggy, surpris.

- Hmph. C'est bien ce que je craignais. C'est une honte pour moi de t'avoir pour sempai. C'est pour cela que comme promis, je suis venu te botter le cul ! Je te le botterai si fort que tu atterriras sur le navire de Shanks !

Et il arrangea son chapeau de paille.

- Tu as gâché l'enseignement de Rayleigh et Roger... je ne permettrais pas qu'un gars comme toi ose prétendre amasser tout les trésors du monde, et devenir le Roi des Pirates, fit Luffy.

Et d'un bond, il fut sur le toit.

- Je sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais je serais le Roi des Pirates ! Je parts pour la Grand Line, et j'amasserais tout les trésors de ce monde ! Et je prendrais Gol D. Ann pour Reine des Pirates ! rugit Buggy.

Luffy lui donna un coup puissant enduit de Haki, dans le vente.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un idiot comme toi pour beau-frère, alors, ni songe même pas, murmura Luffy. Zoooroooo ! Le sabreur est à toi !

Luffy esquiva de justesse une épée, le temps que Zoro escalade à son tour le toit et s'en charge. Luffy enchaîna alors coups sur coups, utilisant le Haki pour prévoir quand et comment Buggy compté se diviser, afin de lui asséner des coups douloureux, pour inscrire d'autant plus profondément la colère du jeune homme en lui. Buggy réussi à diviser ses membres et les envoya attaquer Luffy, mais celui-ci esquiva le tout avec son haki.

Quand le clown voulu rassembler ses membres, il eut un léger soucis.

- On a perdu quelque chose ? demanda Nami qui avait ligoter fermement les bras et jambes de Buggy, faisant qu'il n'était plus que la version Chibi de lui-même.

- Fais bon voyage, Buggy, je transmettrais ton bon souvenir à Rayleigh ! gronda Luffy.

Et il étira ses deux bras vers l'arrière et les ramena brutalement en un _gomu gomu no rocket_ qui envoya Buggy dans les cieux.

Luffy arrangea son chapeau, satisfait.

Il avait donné une leçon à cet idiot qui avait osé parjuré l'enseignement de son oncle d'adoption.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Zoro qui achevait son adversaire, et lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

- T'es un drôle de mystère, toi, commenta Zoro.

- Vraiment ? fit Luffy en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en se curant le nez.

Zoro eut un sourire féroce. il aimait bien le mystère que représenter Luffy, et le fait qu'il ne dévoile que petit à petit son véritable potentiel.

* * *

**Et voilà ! sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous à demain pour la rencontre avec Usopp !**

**R&R**

**Akuma no mi : fruit du démon**

**Bara Bara no mi : fruit de la fragmentation**

**Daijobu : tout va bien**

**Doke no Buggy-senshô : Capitaine Buggy le Clown**

**Gakki : Gamin**

**Gomu ningen : Homme caoutchouc**

**Iie : non**

**Ji-chan : tonton**

**Kedo : Dis donc / Mais**

**Mataku : je le crois pas**

**Mugiwara Boshi : Chapeau de paille**

**Na : Dit**

**Nakamas : Camarades /Compagnons**

**Oyabun : patron**

**Ute : Tirez / Faîtes feu**

**Yada : Je refuse**


	4. Le fils de Yassop

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

- Je sais, on est en sous-effectif et on a pas de navire adéquat pour affronter la Grand Line, fit Luffy en dévorant sa pomme. J'ai une idée sur un nouveau membre d'équipage. Quand je l'ai connu, on était gosse et il avait déjà une technique redoutable. Il a dû progresser depuis le temps. En plus de ça, on aura un cuistot !

- Oh, et tu l'as connu comment ? demanda Zoro.

- Quelques temps avant de devoir fuir, en nous laissant derrière avec mes frères, notre Ji-chan nous a amené voir une vieille connaissance à lui. Un ancien pirate. Aka achi Zeff. Il tiens un restaurant flottant. Ji-chan est allé le voir pour mon frère aîné et moi, en disant qu'on avait besoin d'une leçon au sujet de la nourriture... c'est vrai qu'à nous deux, on dévalisait quasiment tout ce qu'on chassait, à l'époque. De vrai estomac sur pattes, qu'ils disaient de nous, au village. Alors, Zeff nous a fait nous asseoir dans la cuisine, juste devant la tentation, et on avait pas le droit d'y toucher. C'était son apprenti, un garçon du nom de Sanji, originaire de North Blue, qui nous a surtout surveiller, en nous donnant des coups de pieds à chaque fois qu'on essayait de voler de la nourriture. Je dois avouer que je me suis bien marré ! Shihihihi ! C'est ce Sanji que je vais prendre en cuistot !

- Et tu crois qu'il va accepter ? demanda Nami.

- Vu qu'il a eut environ six ans pour réfléchir, je pense qu'il c'est fait à cette idée... et je peux toujours lui dire, pour le convaincre, que là où se trouve mon frère aîné, il est à deux pas du rêve de Sanji !

- Elle pense quoi, ta famille, du fait que tu sois un pirate ? Ils doivent t'en vouloir, non ?

- La seule personne qui doit m'en vouloir, c'est mon jii-chan. Mon oncle d'adoption était un pirate, mon frère aîné en est un, et d'ailleurs, un grand pirate, avec une sacrée prime. Mon autre frère, lui, il est révolutionnaire !

- Et tes parents ?

- Mon père m'a abandonné peu après que je sois venu au monde, et je sais rien de ma mère. Aaaah ! Voilà une île !

* * *

Zoro s'étira quand ils posèrent pieds à terre.

- Aaaah ! La ville doit être par là ! fit Luffy. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura de la viande !

- Tu peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à de la viande ? demanda Nami.

Luffy tourna brusquement la tête, en entendant des buissons s'agiter.

Zoro mit un pouce sur son arme, prêt à dégainer.

- Faîtes attention, quelqu'un nous observe, dit Zoro.

- Pas de soucis à se faire. Ce ne sont que trois enfants et un ados comme nous, fit Luffy.

Il esquiva avec fluidité les projectiles lancés vers lui, et ne put que sourire en voyant tout un tas de drapeau noir sortir des buissons.

- Ahahahaha ! Je suis le meneur de l'équipage qui a conquis ce village ! Je suis Usopp ! fit un garçon en sortant de sa cachette. Tout le monde s'adresse à moi ici en m'appelant Capitaine Usopp ! Si vous songez attaquer ce village, tenez-vous prêt ! Autrement, mais quatre vingt millions d'hommes vous écraserons comme des insectes.

- Quatre vingt millions, ka ? Bizarre... fit Luffy en ramassant trois pierres.

Et il les jeta dans les buissons, et eut un sourire en entendant trois exclamations douloureuse.

- Trouvez ! Shihihihi ! ria Luffy.

- Il nous a grillé ! Fuyons ! crièrent les trois enfants, tirant une exclamation inquiète de la part d'Usopp.

- J'ai jamais entendu parler de pirate qui utilise des billes de pachinko, sourit Nami en ramassant une dans le sable.

- Ahahahahaha ! T'es vraiment intéressant comme gars ! fit Luffy.

- Oï toi ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je suis un homme qui tien à sa fierté ! s'exclama Usopp.

Et Usopp tira un lance pierre de ses affaires et étira l'élastique, prêt à attaquer Luffy.

Dans son blablabla pour tenter de les impressionner, il parla de pistolet. Luffy inclina son chapeau sur son visage et dit, avec un fin sourire, mais néanmoins sérieux :

- S'il est question de pistolet, soit prêt à risquer ta vie. Ce n'est pas un jouet pour effrayer les gens.

Zoro eut un sourire et repoussa un peu son sabre hors de son fourreau en disant :

- La personne qui se dresse devant toi est un véritable pirate.

Ils restèrent un long moment à s'affronter du regard, tout les trois, Luffy et Zoro fixant Usopp qui transpirait en abondance, hésitant encore et toujours à lancé sa bille. Usopp fini par laisser tomber la bille, pour tomber à genoux.

- Comme je le pensais, le discours d'un vrai pirate est bien plus impressionnant, soupira t-il. Incroyable.

Luffy recommença à sourire et en regardant Zoro, ils se mirent tout les deux à rire.

- J'ai juste répété ce que quelqu'un m'a apprit ! ria Luffy.

- Hein ? fit Usopp.

- Je tiens ça de l'ancien fuku-sensho sous lequel a servit comme moussaillon, un pirate que j'admire et respect profondément, Shanks...

- Sh-Shanks tu as dit ! s'exclama Usopp. Tu connais Akagami no Shanks ?!

- Ouais ! Je connais personnellement le Yonkou Akagami no Shanks ! assura Luffy. T'es le fils de Yassop, non ?

Usopp était tellement joyeux et surpris qu'il en tomba de son perchoir pour se retrouver les quatre fer en l'air devant Luffy.

- C'est vrai que Yassop est le nom de mon père... Mais comment tu le sais ? demanda Usopp en de redressant.

- Il était avec Shanks quand je l'ai rencontré, avec mes frères. Ils étaient à court de provision. J'avais six sept ans à l'époque.

- Mon père était vraiment sur le navire de Shanks ? demanda Usopp.

- Ouais ! Tu lui ressembles beaucoup ! Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai comprit que tu étais son fils !

- Vraiment !? Je n'aurais jamais songé que mon père soit sur un tel navire ! Venez, je vais vous montrer un endroit où on pourra discuter tranquillement !

* * *

Et ce fut devant un bon repas, assit dans une taverne, qu'ils continuèrent de discuter.

- Je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment... probablement avec Shanks, quelque part dans le Shin Sekai. Mon frère aîné les a sans doute croisé, ou il a entendu des rumeurs à leur sujet... fit Luffy en mangeant un morceau de viande.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Nami en croquant dans une pomme.

- Ace est déjà dans la Grand Line depuis trois ans ! Il disait toujours, que quand il y serait, avant toute chose, il irait voir Shanks ! Ensuite, mon nii-chan est sur le navire d'un redoutable pirate, de la même envergure que Shanks, je crois. Donc, s'il ne le croise pas de temps à autres, il doit néanmoins entendre des infos à leur sujet.

- Quelle famille... soupira Nami.

- Tant que t'as pas vu ni Ace, ni mon Jii-chan, que j'espère ne pas croiser, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point t'as raison ! Shihihihi ! Néanmoins, Yassop est le meilleur tireur d'élite que je connaisse ! Et quand il buvait un peu trop, il arrêtait pas de nous parler de toi ! Sabo pouvait répéter mot pour mot ce qu'il disait à chaque fois, tant il nous en a parlé ! J'ai entendu tellement ton histoire que Ace et moi en avions marre de l'entendre ! Ahahaha ! Qu'est-ce-qu'on c'étaient marré à cette époque ! Yassop reste un grand pirate !

- Exactement comme je le pensais ! fit Usopp. Il a mit de côté sa vie pour aller naviguer... Je suis fier... si fier de lui.

- Ça rend la discussion plus facile, commenta Nami. Dis, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui pourrait nous fournir ou nous préparer un grand navire ?

Usopp soupira et montra le village, qu'on voyait par la fenêtre.

- Comme vous avez put le voir, c'est un petit village. Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de satisfaire votre demande.

- En haut de cette colline, remarqua Zoro en regardant par la fenêtre. Il y a un grand manoir.

Cette simple remarque tira des sueurs froides à Usopp.

- Na, tu les connais ? demanda Nami avec espoir. Je me demande si on pourrait pas leur demander une petite aide financière.

- Vous ne pouvez pas aller là bas ! leur dit Usopp.

Puis, il détourna la tête et trouva un prétexte stupide pour s'en aller, avant de partir en courant.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prend ? Il a l'air si pressé.

- Y'a quelqu'un de malade, là bas, fit Luffy qui avait concentré son Haki sur le manoir.

- T'es voyant ? demanda Zoro.

- Non, mais le Haki me permet de sentir la vitalité et la force des gens, voir même de les reconnaître, si je les ais déjà rencontrer, expliqua Luffy.

- C'est quoi ce _Haki _? demanda Nami.

Luffy eut une moue.

- J'suis mauvais pour l'expliquer... dit-il. Faudra demander à Zeff, parce que je suis tout bonnement incapable de répéter l'explication de mon Ji-chan. Disons qu'il y a deux types, que c'est présent en chacun, mais qu'il faut un entraînement pour apprendre à s'en servir. Y'a un troisième type qui dépend des deux autres, mais qui n'est présent que chez certaine personnes.

- Le _Haoshoku _? fit Zoro.

- Exact. Ace l'a. Ji-chan l'a. Shanks l'a. Je l'ai. Et sans doute d'autres personnes prestigieuse l'ont. Et bien sûre... Gol D. Roger l'avait.

C'est là que trois gamins débarquèrent et s'inquiétèrent d'une voix tremblante de peur, brandissant des épées en bois, de là où était leur 'capitaine' Usopp.

- Aaah, c'était de la bonne viande ! fit Luffy en tapotant son ventre.

Nami essaya de ne pas rire devant la panique grandissante des enfants.

- Votre capitaine a été... _dévoré_, ajouta Zoro avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis les gamins regardèrent Nami et hurlèrent :

- Onibaba !

Et ils tombèrent s'effondrèrent de peur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous dîtes ça en _me _regardant ! s'énerva Nami. Tout ça, c'est votre faute, les garçons !

Zoro et Luffy étaient pliés en deux de rire.

* * *

- C'est sympa comme coin, remarqua Luffy.

Usopp manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque et leva les yeux pour voir Luffy, assit sur une branche, lui souriant.

- Non mais ça va pas ! La prochaine fois, tu pourrais dire bonjour, comme tout le monde ! Tu m'as fait peur ! grogna Usopp. D'ailleurs, comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- C'est un secret, répondit Luffy avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Rien de spécial.

Et Luffy se laissa tomber de la branche.

Usopp le regard, puis recommença à ruminer des pensées noirs.

- Ce maudit majordome. Il a osé insulter mon père, marmonna Usopp.

- Ouais, je l'aime pas trop non plus, ce gars. Malheureusement, les gens sont cruels et idiots. On a pas cessé de me le dire quand j'étais gosse. Mais tout ce que cet homme pourra dire ne changera rien à qui est ton père. Yassop est un grand pirate.

Cela sembla remonter le moral de Usopp qui se mit à côté de Luffy avec un immense sourire en disant :

- C'est vrai, alors ?!

Il s'assit à côté de Luffy, regardant la mer devant eux.

- Dans cette ère de piraterie, mon père traverse l'océan sans savoir ce qui l'attend. Je suis très fière de lui. Mais cet enfoiré à oser piétiner cette fierté. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

- Tu en as de la chance d'être fière de ton père. Le mien, il œuvre pour changer le monde... j'ai vu la lettre qu'il a laissé à mon grand-père, quand il m'a abandonné à lui. Il n'a jamais voulu de moi, alors, je me suis mit à le détester. Ji-chan s'en est voulu. Il avait pourtant fait son possible pour cacher ce mot, avec l'intention de le pointer sous le nez de mon père, s'il s'avisait un jour de vouloir me parler. Les personnes que j'admire, dans ma famille, c'est mon oncle d'adoption et mes frères. L'un est un grand pirate. Pas encore aussi grand que ton père, mais très proche. L'autre, c'est un révolutionnaire. Tu veux un conseil ?

- Lequel ?

- N'écoutes pas les gens. Seul toi à le droit de décider de qui tu dois être fière ou pas. À qui tu veux ressembler. Qui tu veux être. Ce que tu veux penser. Mais ne te laisse pas ronger par la haine. Ça ne t'apportera que de la douleur. L'indifférence, c'est la pire chose que tu puisses faire subir à quelqu'un.

Luffy eut un sourire.

- C'est ce que mon Nii-chan a dit ! avoua t-il.

- Le Révolutionnaire ou le Pirate ?

- Le Révolutionnaire ! Il l'avait dit au pirate, justement ! Shihihi ! Sinon, tu vas retourner voir cette ojou-sama ?

Usopp eut l'air d'hésiter et détourna le regard.

- Je n'en sais rien... peut-être si ce majordome revient et me supplie, je verrai.

- Ce majordome _là_ ? demanda Luffy en montrant la plage du doigt.

- Ouais, ce majordome, _là_, fit Usopp.

Avant de réaliser qu'il était vraiment là. Il se jeta sur Luffy, lui aplatissant le nez dans les herbes et ainsi, il parvenait à mieux voir ce qu'il se passait en bas :

- Ce majordome, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fabrique ici ?

- Ite ite, ite tteba, yo ! fit Luffy.

Usopp le laissa et ils s'allongèrent à plat ventre dans l'herbe pour mieux entendre. Luffy s'aida même du Haki pour être certain de ne rien louper. Ils avalèrent de travers la nouvelle : assassiner Kaya. Le majordome et le dénommé Jango allaient faire assassiner la fille !

Usopp écouta avec horreur le plan qu'avait manigancé Kurahdol, se retenant de hurler de rage. Luffy plissa les yeux. Un plan qui avait débuté il y a trois ans, par l'abandon de la piraterie par cet homme.

On ne pouvait pas abandonner la piraterie comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Ou alors, on était pas un vrai pirate. Toute sa vie, un vrai pirate ayant renoncé à naviguer sur les océans seraient toujours attirés par eux. Luffy se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait vu son oncle d'adoption assit sur la plage, regardant l'eau, luttant contre une envie impérieuse de les rejoindre. Lutant contre l'appel du drapeau noir.

« _Quand on devient un pirate, Luffy, peut-être importe qu'on soit obligé d'abandonner ça, un jour, on le restera toute sa vie. Toute son existence, on entendra ce chant de la mer qui te répétera sans cesse de venir à elle... de naviguer sur elle, de t'en faire maître. C'est ça, un pirate, Luffy. C'est ne plus jamais pouvoir avoir de vie tranquille une fois que tu y as goûter. À terre, tu entendras toujours l'appel du drapeau noir. _».

Usopp tremblait aux côtés de Luffy. Le jeune pirate posa une main sur son épaule et la serra.

- Surprend ton adversaire, et tu gagneras la partie, souffla Luffy. Viens.

* * *

Jango et ses hommes furent surpris de voir Luffy, Zoro, Nami et Usopp leur coupaient la route.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Jango. Et puis non, poussez-vous, on est pressé.

- Nous sommes ici parce qu'on en a envie, fit Luffy en se faisant craquer ses poings.

Il balaya les environs avec son Haki et se tourna vers Zoro.

- Si tu as envie de t'amuser, je te les laisse. Du moment que tu fais durer le plaisir, histoire que Kuro se ramène. Personne ne doit jamais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé.

Luffy eut un sourire démentiel.

- Nami... je te nettoie le navire et tu vas y faire un tour ? proposa Luffy.

- Il doit y en avoir des trésors ! Faire équipe avec toi est un vraiment bon moyen d'avoir de l'argent ! ricana Nami. Viens, accompagnes moi, toi !

Et elle saisi Usopp par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle, malgré ses protestations.

Luffy avait déjà jeté à terre deux étranges pirates qui se prenait pour des chats, sans que personne ne le voit bouger.

- Comment il a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? demanda Usopp.

- Demande à Zoro. Je n'ai pas vu Luffy se battre énormément, donc Zoro doit en savoir plus, fit Nami.

* * *

Kurahdol, ou capitaine Kuro, était plus que énervé.

Son plan avait deux heures de retard, ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas... c'était qu'en arrivant là où aurait dû débarquer ses hommes... il les trouva en train de faire la serpillière dans la terre, l'herbe et le sable.

Nami avait déjà chargé les quelques trésors qu'elle avait trouvé sur le navire des pirates, sur le sien. Zoro était allongé contre un arbre, faisant une sieste, après avoir affronter à lui tout seul la quasi totalité des adversaires.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ici ? demanda Kuro. Où est Jango ?

- Si tu parles de l'hypnotiseur, il est hors combat, lui répondit Usopp, assit sur un rocher.

- Tu as prit ton temps pour venir, constata Luffy en se retirant sa chemise. Usopp, conduit Nami jusqu'au manoir de la Ojou-sama, afin de voir si y'a besoin d'aide. De nous tous, elle est celle qui a le plus de connaissance médicale.

- Par ici ! fit Usopp en se levant.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser passer ? demanda Kuro à Usopp.

- Je pense surtout que je suis ton adversaire, annonça Luffy.

Il noua la chemise autour de sa taille. Zoro avait ouvert un œil et fut obligé de constater que malgré la carrure en apparence fragile, on voyait que Luffy était assez bien musclé. Le jeune pirate ramassa un sabre d'abordage et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, avant de la brandir vers Kuro.

- Sorts tes armes, faux pirate. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est un Kaizoku de l'école de Roger, annonça Luffy.

- Tu es trop jeune pour savoir de quoi tu parles, mais si tu tiens à mourir, je vais te faire ce plaisir, gronda Kuro.

Luffy eut un sourire serein et immense, accompagné d'un petit rire.

- Je vais pas mourir ici ! Tu n'as pas la force de me vaincre ! rit-il.

Kuro chargea, ses griffes de chat en position. Luffy para aisément la moindre attaque et finit par les casser toutes. D'un coup de pied, il faucha Kuro sur ses jambes.

- Nami ! Usopp ! Allez-y ! lança Luffy.

Kuro se remit debout, mais rencontra le poing noir de Haki de Luffy, le renvoyant dans l'inconscience, alors que Usopp et Nami filait.

- Mais sérieusement, t'as été entraîné comment pour être aussi puissant ? demanda Zoro alors que Luffy jeter l'épée au loin.

- Tu le sauras si on survit jusqu'à faire la rencontre de mon Ji-chan ! Shihihihi ! ria Luffy.

Il détacha la chemise de sa taille et se la remit sur le dos, camouflant deux tatouages qu'il avait dans le dos, symbolisant un S barré et un As de pique.

- C'est ce Ji-chan ou ton grand-père qui t'a apprit à reconnaître les vrais pirates ? demanda Zoro.

- C'est en grandissant en la compagnie de pirates, que j'ai apprit à les reconnaître. Piiiiouuuuf, j'me fais chier.

- Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, à l'épée, on pourrait croiser le fer en les attendant.

- Je suis nul à l'épée. Mes frères sont plus doués que moi, pour ça... je suis moins doué que toi, après, si tu y tiens...

Luffy repartit en quête d'une arme, alors que Zoro se levait et dégainait ses armes.

* * *

Les trois pirates s'émerveillèrent devant le navire.

Une caravelle.

Luffy posa sa main sur le bois et ferma les yeux, un sourire immense aux lèvres, songeant aux aventures qui l'attendait lui et son équipage... à cette grande aventure qu'il avait commencé en quittant Dawn.

Il avait un navire !

- Vous nous en faîtes vraiment cadeau ? demanda Luffy à Kaya et Merry.

- Oui, je vous en prie, acceptez le, sourit Kaya.

- Même si le design est un peu démodé, je l'ai fait construire suivant mes propres plans, expliqua Merry. C'est une caravelle équipée d'un gouvernail en poupe et d'une voile latine sur le mât d'artimon. Je l'ai baptisé _Going Merry _! Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment ça se navigue...

Luffy se souvint comment son oncle lui avait fait apprendre les principes de navigation de différents navires, à coup de bâton enduit de Haki sur le crâne, pour être certain qu'il reste concentré, quand il était gosse. Ce simple souvenir le fit sourire.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne fit rien pour contredire Nami quand elle interrompit Merry dans son explication, lui disant que c'était à elle qu'il fallait le dire.

Luffy la contourna donc et le regarda de plus prêt.

- C'est un navire vachement chouette ! Et la tête de proue est super cool ! Sourit-il. Oh, j'y songe... Nii-chan m'a dit d'ouvrir un paquet quand j'aurais mon premier navire...

- Le pirate ou le révolutionnaire ? demanda Zoro.

- Le pirate !

Luffy fouilla dans son sac à dos et en tira un paquet de taille raisonnable, dont il déchira le papier, révélant un tissu noir. En le dépliant ce que c'était devient évident.

Un Jolly Roger avec un énorme sourire et un Mugiwara Boshi.

- Heee, ton frère a bien pensé, faut croire. T'as fait tomber ça, fit Zoro avec un sourire.

Il ramassa un petit mot et le donna à Luffy qui le lut à mi-voix.

- 'Doué comme tu es pour le dessein, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux prévoir le coup, et j'ai fait ça pour toi. Si l'emblème te plaît pas, tu peux t'en débarrasser, je vais pas me vexer pour si peu. Je t'attends dans la Grand Line. Et joyeux anniversaires en retard si j'ai pas put te contacter avant ton départ. Ton frère Ace qui t'adore.'

- Oh, vous avez un frère dans la Grand Line ? s'étonna Kaya.

- Ace est partit trois ans avant moi là bas ! répondit Luffy avec un immense sourire. T'en penses quoi, Zoro ?

- Je l'aime bien, fit le Kenshi.

- Na, Nami ! Cadeau de mon nii-chan !

- Très jolie, oui, fit Nami avec un bref sourire.

- J'ai préparé tout le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez mettre les voiles à bord du navire, assura Kaya.

- Je vais installer le drapeau ! Shihihihi ! se marra Luffy. Merci pour tout, c'est très attentionné de votre part, Ojou-san !

- AAAAAh ! cria Usopp en dévalant la pente, emporter par le poids de son sac.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, celui là ? demanda Luffy en se curant le nez.

- En tout cas, il faut l'arrêter, il fonce en plein sur le navire, constata Zoro.

D'un même mouvement, Luffy et Zoro levèrent une jambe et ils mirent fin à la descente rapide de Usopp.

- Merzi.. remercia Usopp, le visage écrasé par les pieds.

- Pas de soucis, assura Luffy.

Usopp réussi à hisser son sac sur son dos de nouveau et se dirigea vers la barque, alors que Luffy escaladait le mât pour y mettre le drapeau dessiné par les bons soins de son frère.

- Tu as donc décidé de prendre la mer, Usopp-san, fit Kaya.

- Oui, je dois partir tant que je suis encore déterminé, lui répondit Usopp en se débarrassant de son sac.

Il eut un instant de silence, puis Usopp ajouta :

- Ne me retenez pas.

- Je ne le ferais pas, assura Kaya. J'avais le sentiment que vous le feriez.

- C'est plutôt embarrassant... Promis, quand je reviendrais au village, je vous raconterais des aventures encore plus impressionnante que les précédentes.

- J'attendrais ça avec impatience !

Et Usopp leva les yeux vers Luffy et co, déjà sur le _Merry_.

- Et vous, prenez soin de vous, on se reverra peut-être un de ces jours sur les mers !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy, avachi contre la rambarde.

- Hein ?! Il me demande pourquoi ?! T'es lent à la détente, parfois ! Je serais un pirate, comme vous, d'ailleurs je vois que vous avez déjà votre drapeau...

- Cadeau de son frère, il avait prévu le coup, faut croire, fit Nami.

- Ooooh... donc, je disais, que je vais être un pirate, comme vous, donc, on se verra forcément là bas, sur les mers, un jour ou l'autre.

Les trois pirates se regardèrent et eurent un petit rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes !? Dépêches-toi plutôt de grimper ! lui dit Zoro avec un sourire de coin.

- Luffy n'accepte pas le non, soupira Nami avec un sourire, elle aussi.

- On est déjà des nakamas, non ? fit Luffy.

Usopp en resta sans voix, puis il cria joyeusement :

- Alors je suis le capitaine !

- Que dalle ! répliqua Luffy avec une moue. C'est _mon_ emblème ! Je suis le capitaine du navire ! Si je suis pas capitaine, je peux pas devenir le Kaizoku Ou !

- Et épousez la mystérieuse Gol D. Ann ? demanda Merry avec un sourire.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut Luffy.

- YADA ! Je veux pas l'épouser ! rouspéta Luffy.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

* * *

- Aaaaaaatcha ! éternua Ace en détournant la tête de son assiette.

Marco reposa sa choppe, inquiet.

- Tu t'enrhumes, yoi ?

- Iie. Ça doit être quelqu'un qui parle de moi... marmonna Ace en se frottant le nez.

* * *

**Rendez-vous mardi pour la suite des aventures !**


	5. Celui qui rêve de All Blue

**Salut à tous !**

**J'espère que vous avez la forme !**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du recrutement de Sanji, hehe ! Alors, on commence !**

**Braled : Certes, un LuNa rajouterait du piquant à l'histoire, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre d'intrigue amoureuse ici, navrée pour toi. La seule romance sera ce qu'Ace acceptera de partager avec son frère sur sa vie amoureuse ^^. Je suis chiante, je sais, mais c'est comme ça.**

**Kira1726 : Ma version change peut-être pas mal de l'original, mais j'essaye de respecter l'histoire, tout de même, et de rester aussi prôche que cela est permit.**

**Pour les autres, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise autant, et j'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps, alors, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Le _quoi _? répéta Nami.

- _Le Baratie_. C'est un bateau restaurant, répéta Luffy, installé sur la figure de proue.

- C'est logique, trouver un cuisinier dans un restaurant, mais on est des pirates, on va pas nous laisser entrer comme ça, fit remarquer Usopp.

- Il a pas tort, approuva Zoro, alors que Nami prenait le journal pour le lire, après avoir payer le New Coo.

Luffy eut un immense sourire avec un petit rire.

- Y'a pas de soucis, vous verrez ! assura Luffy.

- Et tu vas demander comme ça au premier cuistot que tu verras, de devenir un pirate ? demanda Nami derrière son journal.

- Iie. Je sais à qui je vais demander, j'vous l'ai déjà dit !

Nami haussa un sourcil alors que Zoro avait un ricanement.

* * *

Ils étaient en vu du navire restaurant, quand Luffy remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Nami. Elle restait figé en regardant une prime, comme si elle espérait que son regard tuerait la personne de la photo. En regardant pardessus son épaule, il vit son nom : Arlong, un homme poisson.

Le jeune pirate lui posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- Tu sais où il est ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Pardon ? demanda Nami.

- Ce Arlong. Où est-il ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Parce que si tu as un compte à régler avec lui, je peux t'aider. On est nakama, après tout.

Luffy lui offrit un immense sourire digne du chat de Chesire.

- Tu crois y arriver ? Tu te surestimes pas un peu trop ? fit hargneusement Nami.

- Que je me surestime ou pas n'est pas le soucis. Mes nakamas passent avant mon rêve. S'il t'a fait du mal, alors, laisse moi te venger.

Nami baissa les yeux en se mordant une lèvre.

- Ohé Luffy ! On y est ! lui fit remarquer Zoro, à l'avant avec Usopp.

- Yosh ! Y'avait longtemps ! s'exclama Luffy en se dirigeant en courant vers l'avant, sous le regard pensif de Nami.

* * *

Un coup de pied et l'ingrat marine fut mit à la porte du restaurant. Luffy et les autres regardèrent le marine volait.

- Tes coups de pieds sont encore plus redoutable qu'avant ! Hisashiburi, Sanji ! salua Luffy en entrant.

- Té, c'est ton tour, maintenant ? fit Sanji en allumant une cigarette. Tes frères sont passés avant toi et ton aîné a parier trente millions de berrys que tu serais capable de me prendre dans ton équipage. Installez-vous, je vais chercher le k'ssou jiji.

Le jeune homme en costard les conduisit jusqu'à une table, et tira une chaise.

- Si _mademoiselle_ veut bien se donner la peine, fit-il.

Nami eut un immense sourire et s'installa.

- Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose, pendant que je vais chercher le jiji ? leur proposa le blondinet. Bien entendu, c'est la maison qui offre pour mademoiselle...

- Appelez moi Nami, et je veux bien une petite salade, fit Nami.

- Haiii~, Nami-swaaan ! fit le blondinet en tourbillonnant sur lui-même.

Zoro eut un ricanement narquois, ce qui hérissa le poil de Sanji, qui pour le coup, se tourna vers lui en grognant.

- T'as un problème, marimo heddô ? grogna Sanji.

- Qui c'est que tu appels marimo heddô ?! répliqua Zoro en se redressant.

- Sanji, Nami voulait une salade, glissa Luffy avec un immense sourire.

- Haiii~ !

Et Sanji s'en alla en tourbillonnant, sous le regard un peu surpris de la clientèle, mais blasé de ses collègues.

- Il est devenu encore plus drôle que la dernière fois ! Shihihihi ! J'ai encore plus envie de le prendre avec moi ! fit Luffy.

- Je l'aime bien, avoua Nami. Mais il a l'air d'être serveur. Il sait faire à manger ?

- Il est cuistot, je l'ai vu cuisiner. Aaah ! Zeff ! Hisahiburi !

Luffy leva une main pour saluer le cuisiner blond avec une jambe de bois qui venait vers eux.

- Voilà donc le troisième du lot ! On a prit en muscle pendant ces dernières années ! T'es ici pour Sanji ? fit Zeff.

- Yep !

- Alors, c'est ton équipage... ils ont une bonne tête ! Enchanté vous autres. Je suis Zeff, le patron de ce restaurant.

- Comment vous avez connu Luffy ? demanda Usopp, intrigué.

- Son oncle adoptif et moi sommes d'ancien rival. Mais à notre âge, on peu plus cavaler sur les mers. Je présume que comme ton aîné, tu vas garder le mystère sur cette vieille branche, jusqu'à le retrouver sur la Grand Line !

Luffy eut un shishishishi joyeux.

Sanji arriva avec quelques plats et les leur servit en commençant par Nami.

- Et prépare tes affaires, k'ssou gakki, tu parts pour la Grand Line, fit Zeff à Sanji.

- Pas moyen, k'ssou jiji ! répliqua Sanji.

- Na, Sanji, j'ai un message d'Ace pour toi ! ricana Luffy. Il m'a demandé de te dire que de là où il est, il a le All Blue de tes rêves à porté de ses doigts !

Sanji grinça des dents.

- Ahahahaha ! Tel père, tel fils ! D'abord, il va te ruiner, et ensuite, il te fait râler ! se marra Zeff. En parlant de lui, tiens... ton frère a t-il toute sa santé mental pour jouer à ce à quoi il joue, Luffy ? Je parle du _second _avis de recherche. Avec le nom de son père.

Luffy haussa les épaules avec un sourire de coin.

- Je suis mal placé pour remettre en question sa santé mental, avoua t-il.

- Rien de plus normal, venant d'un autre D. ! Ahahahaha !

Le rire de Zeff fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Un homme dans un sale état entra et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, réclamant à manger, avec pour seul paiement, le plomb d'un pistolet. Ce qui ne plut aucunement à l'un des cuisiniers qui le mit immédiatement à la porte.

Luffy remarqua Sanji s'éclipser.

* * *

Sanji regarda en souriant le pirate affamé, mangeait.

- J'ai pas l'intention de partir sans toi, Sanji, fit Luffy en se hissant sur la rambarde, un peu au dessus des deux hommes.

- Tu comptes me kidnapper ? demanda Sanji avec une esquisse de sourire.

- Je sais pas trop...

Luffy pencha sa tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à l'idée.

- T'es pas croyable, toi... ricana Sanji. Comment ta famille a fait pour te supporter toutes ses années ?

- Ace est aussi déjanté que moi !

- Je plein Sabo et ton oncle.

- Shihihihi ! Nan, sérieusement, Sanji ! Qu'est-ce-qu'y te retient !? All Blue n'est pas ici !

- Tu vois ce restaurant... pour Zeff, il a plus de valeur que n'importe quel trésor du monde. Il aurait put aller encore plus haut, vivre bien d'autres aventures, voir All Blue, s'il n'avait pas sacrifié sa jambe pour moi. Alors, je reste ici, parce que j'ai une dette envers lui. Et puis, on nourrit tout le monde, ici, que ce soit les civils, les marines et les pirates, donc, c'est pas rare que les cuisiniers doivent se battre. Tout les serveurs à mi-temps ont plié bagage. Je peux pas me permettre de partir à mon tour.

- D'où le pourquoi tu bosses en salle et pas en cuisine.

- Exact.

Sanji se leva et s'accouda à la rambarde, regardant l'océan autour d'eux.

- J'ai passé ma vie, ici. J'ai jamais vraiment songé à partir, même si je sais que pour atteindre mon rêve, il faut que j'entre dans la Grand Line.

Gin reposa brutalement son assiette, tremblant comme une feuille.

- La Grand Line est un _enfer_... n'y allez jamais ! leur dit-il.

- Oh, je crois que Luffy et moi le savons bien. On a été élevé tout les deux par des pirates qui ont connu la Grand Line, fit Sanji.

- Mais vous réalisez pas les monstres qu'on y trouve ! s'exclama Gin en se tournant vers eux. Si vous tombez sur le Shishibukai, votre vie est _finie _! Ils en ont rien a faire que vous soyez un marine, un pirate ou un civil !

- J'aime pas particulièrement le Shishibukai, fit Luffy. Néanmoins, si je veux atteindre le sommet, il faut que je m'y rende ! Je tremble d'excitation juste en songeant aux aventures qui m'y attendent ! Tant d'histoires que Ji-chan m'a raconté !

- Oh, il devait en avoir des tas, après tout, il était avec Gold Roger, non ? fit Sanji.

- _Gol D._ Roger ! Un D. est toujours fière d'être un D. !

- Et il signifie quoi ce D. ?

- Pas la moindre idée ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Shihihihihi !

- Attendez... Sanji-san, vous venez de sous-entendre que... interrompit Gin.

- Shhhh ! Naisho dazo ! Na ?! ricana Luffy.

- Oh oui, il vaut mieux que ça reste secret un moment, sinon, toute les grosses têtes de la piraterie vont te tomber dessus pour tester leur force ! ricana Sanji.

- Ace me bottera très certainement le cul jusqu'à Raftell, aussi.

- Oiiii, k'ssou gakki ! Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais sécher le boulot comme ça ! Retourne en salle, Sanji ! rugit Zeff en apparaissant à côté de Luffy.

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis pour m'avoir nourrit gratuitement, constata Gin auprès de Sanji.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna Sanji avec un sourire.

Il ramassa la vaisselle et la jeta à la mer.

- Comme ça, y'a plus de preuve !

Luffy eut un petit rire.

Il ne quitterait pas l'East Blue sans Sanji.

* * *

Le combat avait été d'une facilité enfantine.

Puis, la panique s'était répandu dans les rangs des pirates en voyant un homme seul arrivé sur une barque.

Dracule Mihawk.

Le rêve de Zoro était incarné dans cet homme. Luffy c'était forcé à ne pas intervenir, mais rien à faire, il savait, et il _sentait_, que le résultat resterait le même.

- Un coup dans le dos est une insulte pour un Kenshi, fit Zoro avec un sourire en rengainant son arme.

- Admirable ! sourit Mihawk.

Et il trancha Zoro qui tomba à terre.

Luffy explosa :

- Zoro n'avait pas le niveau pour supporter du Haki ! T'en avais conscience, kono yarro, alors pourquoi en rajouter alors que t'en avait pas besoin !

Cela alluma une lueur d'intérêt dans l'œil de faucon du Shishibukai.

- Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on entend parler du Haki hors de la Grand Line. Et encore moins dans l'East Blue... Qui es-tu, gamin ?

- Monkey D. Luffy et je serais le Roi des Pirates ! Et avant qu'on me le demande, non, je n'épouserai pas Gol D. Ann !

- Monkey D... un nom qui m'est familier... ton rêve est grand mais dure à atteindre. Tu crois avoir la force pour ça ?

- Je récolterai la force nécessaire au cour de mes aventures. Je me tiendrais au sommet, j'en ai fait la promesse, siffla Luffy en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage. Pas grave si c'est dure à atteindre, quoi de plus beau que mourir pour son rêve ?

- Tu me rappels un chien fou que j'ai croisé dans le Shin Sekai... Pour ce qui est de ce Roronoa Zoro, s'il ne survit pas, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à son rêve. Mais tu le sais qu'il parviendra à survivre. Je vous attendrais dans la Grand Line.

Et Mihawk remonta dans son embarcation pour retourner dans la Grand Line, accompagné par la langue tiré de Luffy. Une fois le Shishibukai loin, Luffy se précipita vers le kenshi, avec Nami et d'autres personnes. La rousse entreprit d'apporter les premiers soins au vert.

- Luffy... souffla Zoro.

- Ne parle pas, lui dit Luffy.

- Je... je suis désolé de cette défaite... Je te promets de ne plus perdre... Kaizoku-Ou.

Zoro cracha un peu de sang et leva son sabre, tout en cachant ses larmes de sa main.

- Je te le jure sur mon honneur... de ne jamais être un obstacle pour ton rêve... pleura Zoro. De devenir plus fort.

Luffy eut un sourire.

- Les défaites font partit des combats. On ne peu pas gagner tout le temps. Daijobu, je sais que tu deviendras plus fort, lui assura le futur Roi des Pirates.

L'équipage de Don Krieg voulu en profiter pour attaquer, mais ils se choppèrent le Haki du Roi de Luffy, les envoyant dans l'inconscience.

- Et vous, ne me dérangez pas quand je discute avec Zoro ! gronda Luffy.

Sanji tira sur sa cigarette et dit à Zeff :

- Jiji... je vais partir. Pour notre rêve commun.

- Tu as tout intérêt, sinon, je te botte le cul, ricana Zeff.

- Quand je reviendrai par ici, je te dirais, avec preuve à l'appuie, que oui, All Blue existe. En attendant, ne fait pas mettre la clef sous la porte au restaurant.

- Il va pas s'effondrer parce que tu t'en vas. N'oublie pas que maintenant, tu dois trente millions de berrys à son frère aîné, à présent.

- Tch, me voilà ruiner d'avance. J'espère qu'on le rencontrera pas rapidement, afin que je puisse mettre de l'argent de côté.

- Le Shin Sekai est loin, tu as le temps.

- Ohé, Luffy, fit Sanji en se mettant sur pied.

Luffy leva la tête de Zoro qu'on soignait au mieux pour regarder le cuistot.

- T'as toujours besoin d'un cuisinier de bord pour atteindre le sommet ? demanda le blondinet.

- Plus que jamais ! Nihi ! sourit Luffy.

- Je prend le poste.

- Yatta !

Zeff eut un rire, et fut surpris de voir Luffy se clamer brutalement pour regarder Nami.

- Alors, où est Arlong ? demanda le jeune capitaine.

Nami regarda ses mains tremblante, pleine du sang de Zoro après lui avoir fait ses bandages et murmura :

- Conomi. C'est de là d'où je suis originaire. Mais c'est du suicide !

- Quand Zoro se sentira mieux, on mettra le cap pour Conomi.

Luffy hissa Zoro sur son dos avec facilité.

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer un endroit où l'allonger, dit Sanji.

* * *

**Eh bien voilà, c'est fini !**

**Par contre, je ne retracerais pas l'incident avec Arlong ! Té, c'est mon jour de bonté, donc je vous poste l'autre chapitre en suivant. Et demain nouveau chapitre pour '_The Golden__ Prince'_**


	6. Roger, je te dépasserai

**Donc, je saute le passage sur Arlong pour me consacrer à Loguetown.**

**Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je voudrais savoir si y'en a parmis vous qui n'ont pas lut la série sur Ace, histoire de savoir si je dois essayer de mettre un peu plus de mystère (chose pour laquelle je suis pas très douée, j'ai l'impression) histoire de vous surprendre.**

**Je pense que c'est tout, donc voilà ! Prochaine étape, soit demain, soit après-demain, pour l'entrer dans la Grand Line !**

* * *

Loguetown.

Cela faisait combien d'années depuis la première fois que Luffy y était allé ?

En parcourant les rues, il se souvenait encore de la fois où il s'y était rendu avec ses frères et son oncle adoptif. De l'instant de silence à prier devant le site d'exécution. Des larmes de son oncle et de son frère Ace. Il voulait voir la potence, de nouveau. Il se le devait.

« _Je peux vous demander quelque chose les garçons _? _Quand vous partirez accomplir vos rêves, revenez ici, et dîtes à Roger que vous êtes le futur qui déploie ses ailes, d'accord ? Il vous observe de l'autre monde. _» avait dit son oncle adoptif devant l'échafaud, le jour où ils étaient venu ici.

Luffy irait voir la potence. Il se le devait afin de montrer à l'homme qui y était mort, qu'il serait celui qui le remplacerait, qui accomplirait ce qu'il n'a jamais réussi à accomplir. Qui parviendrait à reprendre la flambeau.

Le futur Kaizoku-Ou.

* * *

Smoker ouvrit la fenêtre de son bureau et se tourna vers le marine qui l'avait interrompu.

- Alors, vous disiez ? demanda Smoker.

- Nous avons apprit qu'une bande de pirates est arrivé en ville, aujourd'hui... monsieur !

- Oui et le problème ? Depuis que je suis ici, est-ce qu'un seul pirate est sorti de cette ville après y être entrer ?

- Eh bien... sans vouloir vous vexer, il y a eut les Spades Kaizoku. Vous aviez croisé le capitaine en pleine rue, et ils ont réussi, pourtant, à vous filez entre les doigts...

Le marine déglutit alors que Smoker serrait les poings.

- Portgas... le jour où je le croise, je l'étrangle et l'envoie au fin fond d'Impel Down... gronda Smoker.

Il enfila sa blouson.

- Je vais m'occuper de ces nouveaux venus à mon rythme, grogna Smoker.

Un autre marine entra en courant et annonça la présence de pirate sur les quais.

- Cela doit être ce Luffy ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre rapport au sujet de pirate ! fit le premier marine.

- Quarante cinq millions de berrys, ka ? J'aimerais bien voir ça... grogna Smoker en mettant sa jitte dans son dos. Je pensais à voix haute, laissez tomber.

Et il quitta son bureau.

Le premier marine réalisa alors que Smoker n'avait pas prit l'avis de recherche de Luffy.

Dans la rue, Smoker s'enquit auprès du marine qui l'avait suivit de là où était son bras droit, Tashigi. Malheureusement pour le Taisa, la femme était partit tôt ce matin, et avait même manqué l'entraînement.

- Quelle étourdie... où est-ce qu'elle a bien put passer encore ? grogna Smoker en mâchouillant les bouts de ses cigares.

Une gamine arriva en courant, toute contente, tenant une glace à bout de bras, mais percuta une jambe de Smoker. Le père se mit à paniquer, alors que la gamine regardait Smoker avec des yeux larmoyants. Le marine posa une main sur le crâne de la petite et s'excusa, en essayant de paraître le moins effrayant possible :

- Wari na, on dirait que mon pantalon a mangé ta glace.

Il fouilla ses poches et en tira de la monnaie qu'il donna à la petite.

- Tiens, va t'en acheter une à cinq boules.

Et Smoker reprit sa route, laissant la petite perplexe et le père abasourdit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nami écoutait ce que raconter une vendeuse au sujet de Smoker- taisa, le marine en charge de la ville, tout en installant un log pose à son poignet (Luffy lui avait dit de s'en trouver un). Depuis qu'il était en poste, aucun pirate n'avait réussi à semer le trouble, ni même à rejoindre la Grand Line après s'être arrêté ici.

Mais il a des exceptions à toutes les règles.

Celui qui était désormais le Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku était descendu en ville, quelques années auparavant, avant de monter vers la Grand Line. C'était à l'époque où il était le capitaine des Spades Kaizoku. Lui et son équipage avaient été les seuls à partir sans le moindre soucis de la ville.

Il suffisait de prononcer le nom de cet homme pour faire déprimer Smoker.

* * *

Smoker en avait fini avec la bande de pirate quand il entendit un jeune homme se demander comment il avait réussi à finir sur les quais.

Un garçon en bermuda, avec une chemise rouge sans manche, ouverte sur son torse nu. Sous son chapeau de paille, il avait un visage de gamin avec de grand yeux noirs et une petite cicatrice sous l'un d'eux.

- Ah ! Ooooh ! fit le gamin en se précipitant vers Smoker.

- Encore un autre de ses idiots ? demanda Smoker.

- Je ne pense pas, avoua son subalterne.

- Quelle chance ! fit le garçon en s'arrêtant devant Smoker. Pouvez-vous me dire comment allez au site d'exécution ?!

Malgré son air innocent et naïf, Smoker avait une étrange impression... comme si ce garçon était sur ses gardes.

- Le site d'exécution ? répéta Smoker.

- Je suis venu ici quand j'étais tout petit, et je bien peur d'avoir oublié... hihi ! Je crois que je me suis perdu, fit le garçon.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

- Oui, j'arrive à peine ! Mais quelle grande ville ! Rien à voire avec le village de Fuschia !

- Pourquoi cherches-tu le site d'exécution ? interrompit Smoker. Tu n'as pas dit l'avoir déjà vu ?

- Je veux revoir l'endroit où est mort le Kaizoku-Ou, fit le garçon avec un sourire.

Smoker regarda Luffy. Quelque chose en ce garçon lui rappelait ce Portgas qui c'était foutu de lui avant de partir pour la Grand Line.

Vu qu'il tardait à répondre, le garçon soupira :

- Vous savez pas ? Tant pis.

Et il s'éloigna.

- Attends, fit Smoker. Regarde la direction que prend la fumée.

Le garçon se retourna et eut un immense sourire en voyant où aller la fumée de Smoker.

- Oh ! Par là ? Arigatou ! s'exclama Luffy en s'en allant en courant.

Smoker le regarda s'éloigner, incapable de se débarrasser d'un étrange pressentiment.

* * *

Luffy s'était encore perdu.

Dans des ruelles cette fois. Et après, il se foutait du sens de l'orientation de Zoro !

C'est là qu'il rencontra un étrange bar.

Le _Gold_ _Roger_.

Il entra, et se retrouva dans un bar quasi désert et sombre. Il n'y avait qu'un vieil homme à une table, face à un crâne, qui en entendant Luffy entrer, baissa ses lunettes pour le regarder.

- Jii-san, c'est vous le gérant du bar ? La pancarte dit "Gold Roger". C'est le nom du bar ? demanda Luffy.

- Sors d'ici, lui dit le vieil homme, surprenant Luffy. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ! Et on est fermé pour le moment !

- Oii ! J'ai dix-sept ans, ossan ! Je suis pas un gamin ! s'offusqua Luffy avec une moue.

Le gérant se versa un verre de vin, sans répondre.

- Vous avez plus de client ? demanda Luffy.

- C'est juste l'heure, voilà tout ! Maintenant, va t-en !

- J'étais juste curieux à cause du nom, marmonna Luffy en allant s'asseoir sur le siège au bout du comptoir. Je me suis perdu. Je voulais voir la potence, pour respecter une promesse faîte à mon oncle. Vous pouvez m'indiquer la route ? Eeeeh, mais c'est quoi sur la table ?! Un crâne ! Il est énoooorme !

- C'est le crâne d'un homme appeler "Killer Giant", lui dit le gérant. Un homme qui a tué des centaines de pirates. Un vrai démon. Mais il affronta Gol D. Roger...

- Et il laissa la vie ! Je connais cette histoire ! Ji-chan me l'a raconté ! s'exclama Luffy. Que même il était énorme, grand et musclé, avec une grande épée ! Roger lui a fendu le crâne avec une épée plus petite que la sienne ! C'était vraiment quelque chose, à ce que Ji-chan m'a raconté !

- Il t'a raconté ses derniers mots ? demanda le gérant, étrangement moins hostile.

Il avait vu les yeux brillants d'excitation quand Luffy avait raconté ça. Le garçon hocha la tête et récita, en cœur avec le gérant :

- "Roger, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. C'est bien toi, le Seigneur des Pirates".

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'était avant que les Roger Kaizoku rencontre les Shirohige ! De ce que Ji-chan m'a raconté, Edward Newgate pouvait prétendre rivaliser avec Gol D. Roger ! s'exclama Luffy.

Le gérant regarda Luffy avec beaucoup de surprise.

- Tu as dis Gol _D._ Roger ? répéta le gérant.

Et il eut un sourire.

- De nos jours, les gens ont oublié que c'était son vrai nom, et les jeunes ne s'intéressent même plus à ces histoires. À l'époque, et aujourd'hui encore est le seul pirate à n'avoir craint aucun danger de la Grand Line.

- Pourquoi avoir peur, quand on lutte pour son rêve ? demanda Luffy. Peu importe que la navigation y soient impossible, et que certains disent que c'est un enfer. Si on est déterminé, plus rien n'a d'importance que l'objectif qu'on c'est fixé ! Les gens disent que c'est un océan maudit, mais ils essayent de la dompter ! Si on fait avec, si on fait équipe, et qu'on lui laisse sa liberté, l'océan nous laissera naviguer !

- Tu parles comme un vrai pirate, gamin.

- Rien que le nom de Grand Line me donne des frissons depuis que je suis tout petit ! Ji-chan m'a raconté tant d'histoires à ce sujet !

- Tu me rappels Roger... il est d'ici, et il a plusieurs fois bu un verre à ce comptoir. Il parlait de la Grand Line avec un sourire comme le tiens. Je me sens presque nostalgique. Quand il m'a dit qu'il allait entrer dans la Grand Line, j'ai voulu l'en dissuadé, mais il voulait y aller justement parce que tout le monde craignait cet endroit. Et peu après, j'ai apprit qu'il avait conquis la Grand Line. J'ai était tellement surpris que j'en ai oublié mon nom l'espace d'un instant... mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde se ballade en se prétendant des pirates, depuis que Roger a été exécuté. De l'âge d'or, on peu citer que très peu de gens qui sont de vrais pirates, mais ils se font écraser soit par les Yonkou, soit en s'approchant d'un peu trop prêt de la fille de Roger, prétendant pouvoir accéder au trône en l'épousant. Ce ne sont qu'une bande de voleurs et de peureux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être un pirate.

- Ce ne sont que des idiots. Ça ne sert à rien de l'épouser. C'est bien plus prestigieux de relever son défi et d'accomplir ce qu'elle demande... dépasser Roger lui-même, fit Luffy avec un immense sourire.

- C'est parce que de moins en moins de pirates osent s'aventurer dans la Grand Line pour relever ce défit et y risquer sa vie, que ce bar restera fermer, justement, gamin.

- Je vais sur la Grand Line. Je vais voir le site d'exécution, et je lève l'ancre pour la Grand Line, lui dit Luffy. Il était cool, hein ? Gol D. Roger... Les pirates devraient tous l'avoir pour modèle. J'ai grandit au son de ses aventures, raconter par la bouche même d'un membre de son équipage. C'est pourquoi j'ai prit la mer. Pour voguer sur la Grand Line, trouver la One Piece et le surpasser !

Luffy regarda le gérant qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

- Je serais le Kaizoku Ou ! Je ne compte pas y arriver en prenant Ann pour épouse, plutôt me suicider ! Je le serais en affrontant des défis et des aventures encore plus délirantes les unes que les autres !

- Qui... qui t'a raconté autant d'histoire, sur Roger ? demanda le barman.

Luffy souffla tout bas un surnom, faisant siffler le barman. Il eut une vision de Roger, assit au même endroit que ce tenait Luffy, tout aussi confident et serein que lui.

- Eh ben, t'es pas commun comme gamin ! Avec un client comme toi, je veux bien attendre un peu pour fermer !

- Ne faîtes pas ça pour moi ! protesta Luffy.

- C'est décidé ! Tu n'y changeras rien ! Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eut de client ! C'est la maison qui offre !

- Je ne bois pas, déclina Luffy.

L'alcool ne faisait pas bon ménage avec son akuma no mi. Ça le rendait malade à chaque fois.

Le gérant eut un petit rire, et sortit deux verres de laits.

- Que penses-tu de ça ! Trinquons à l'Éternel Seigneur des Pirates ! fit le vieil homme en retirant son bonnet.

- Hihi ! À l'Éternel Roi des Pirates ! trinqua Luffy.

* * *

Main Street n'avait pas changé.

Il faisait chaud et lourd, étrangement... comme le jour même de l'exécution, de ce qu'avait raconté Shanks à son oncle.

Luffy imaginait très bien la rue, noirs de monde à cet instant, et Roger, poings liés, mais toujours fière et souriant. Marchant vers sa mort sans une once de peur, droit et fière.

Luffy le voyait sur l'échafaud, toujours souriant. Il le voyait demander à l'un de ses bourreaux de lui retiré ses fers, parce que ça le démangeait. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'enfuir. Il savait que son heure était venu. Il le voyait se laisser tomber en tailleur sur l'échafaud, toujours en souriant et demander à ses bourreaux de faire leur boulots et d'en finir. Il le voyait rire quand on lui demanda où était la One Piece. Ces dernières paroles et la fin de la vie de cette légende de la piraterie.

Luffy s'arrêta devant l'échafaud.

Là où le plus grand pirate qui n'ait jamais vécu... mourut.

Là où tout commença.

Et Roger y était, tel que l'avait souvent décrit son oncle.

- Konnichiwa, Roger... je suis venu, comme promit. Je suis là pour t'annoncer que je compte te battre à plate couture. Te surpasser. Aller plus haut et plus loin que tu n'as jamais été... fit Luffy à ce fantôme.

Roger eut un sourire.

- Je relève ton défit, Monkey D. Luffy, lui dit-il. Va jusqu'au sommet, je sais que tu le peux. Tu as les tripes pour ça.

Luffy eut un immense sourire et un petit rire.

Il poussa alors l'affront de sauter sur l'échafaud.

- Alors, laisse-moi admirer ce que tu as vu en dernier ! ricana Luffy.

- La vue est splendide ! Bonne chance ! lui dit Roger avant de disparaître.

Luffy observa les alentours, admirant la vu. Un léger vent manqua même de faire envoler son chapeau.

- Voilà donc ce qu'a vu le Kaizoku-Ou avant de mourir, y'a vingt-deux ans ! fit Luffy. Il est mort ici même !

Un orage gronda, quelque part dans la ville.

- HOLA, TOI-LÀ HAUT ! DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT ! cria quelqu'un dans un mégaphone à l'adresse de Luffy.

- Pourquoi ?! s'offusqua Luffy.

- C'EST UN MONUMENT HISTORIQUE PLACÉ SOUS LA RESPONSABILITÉ DU GOUVERNEMENT MONDIAL ! ALORS, DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT !

- Pourquoi vous jouez les rabats-joie comme ça, Officier-san !?

- DESCEND OU JE TE METS EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION ! ATTENTION, J'ARRIVE !

Luffy lui tira la langue.

C'est là que l'officier se reçu une énorme massue dans la figure.

- Tu devrais attendre ton tour, mon vieux, fit la femme qui maniait la massue.

Luffy resta un instant perplexe.

- Je t'ai cherché, Luffy, dit la femme. Ça faisait longtemps.

Mais qui c'était cette fille ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié mon si beau visage, continua t-elle.

Beau visage, beau visage, elle repassera ! Même si les hommes et quelques femmes du coin étaient sous son charme, Luffy pouvait dire sans soucis que la fille de Roger avait bien plus de charme qu'elle !

- Je n'ai jamais rencontrer quelqu'un qui te ressemble, lui dit Luffy. Qui t'es ?

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, lui dit la femme. Tu es le premier homme à m'avoir frappée.

Pour le coup, Luffy s'attira les regard noir de tout le monde, et il était encore plus perdu.

- Moi ? Je t'ai frappée ? s'exclama t-il.

- À cet instant, ton poing sur-puissant... m'a beaucoup _perturbée_, dit-elle avec un rire et un sourire charmeur.

Luffy voyait encore moins qui elle était.

- Mes chéris, qui est la plus belle femme de toutes les mers ?! demanda l'étrangère.

Tout le monde déclara que c'était elle.

- Exact, c'est moi. Dans ce monde, il n'existe aucun homme qui ne se mettrait pas à genoux devant ma beauté, et j'aime les hommes forts. Je veux que tu sois à moi, Luffy.

- Keko desu, grinça Luffy qui transpirait à grosse goutte dans cette histoire. Tais-toi ! Pas question ! Mais t'es qui à la fin !

- Tu n'as toujours pas deviné !

Alors que les autorités essayaient d'intervenir, quelqu'un tira au canon.

Luffy se fit plus attentif sur son Haki. Non, celui-ci ne reconnaissait toujours pas la femme. Alors, soit, ils s'étaient vu, mais elle avait changé depuis, soit, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrer.

Par contre, d'autre personne arrivèrent. Et Luffy les reconnu aisément.

Buggy et co. Et Buggy lui fit même le plaisir de lui dire qui était la femme. Alvidia. La vache, elle avait changé la vieille taupe ! Et normal que le Haki de Luffy ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle avait mangé un akuma no mi, depuis la dernière fois !

- Ohé, Buggy ! La cape ne sert à rien ! cria Luffy. La déculotté de l'autre jour ne t'a pas suffit ?!

- Tu gâches mon entrer en scène, kozzo ! grogna Buggy alors que lui et sa bande se débarrasser de leur cape. Monkey D. Luffy ! Depuis le jour où tu m'as envoyé valser, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à ma vengeance ! En plus, moi et mes camarades avons dû passer par d'énormes souffrances ! C'était vraiment une grande aventure ! J'ai connu les aventures drôle, infernale et parfois intime de Mini-Buggy ! Mais maintenant Buggy-kun... MAIS POURQUOI TU PARLES PAS !

Le discours avait été tellement _chiant_... que Luffy avait trouvé le moyen de s'endormir debout.

Et cela lui fut fatal. Car endormit, il ne parvint pas à réagir assez vite pour éviter la plaque de bois qui lui tomba dessus, et le plaqua contre l'échafaud, l'empêchant de partir. Mais pour le coup, ça le réveilla totalement.

- Hun ? Hun ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Luffy perplexe. Pourquoi j'arrive plus à bouger ?

- Il y avait longtemps, gomu-ningen, lui dit Cabaji, assit sur lui.

- Bien, bon boulot, Cabaji, félicita Buggy. Regardez ! Habitants de cette grande ville ! Une exécution publique va bientôt avoir lieu ! Monkey D. Luffy, cette fois, tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu vas mourir exactement au même endroit que le Seigneur des Pirates autrefois !

L'orage gronda un peu plus fort, alors que Buggy se marrait.

Luffy fit le point sur la situation, une moue pensive aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta, sentant l'aura de quelqu'un de très puissant, quelque part dans la foulle.

Des nuages noirs commencèrent à s'amasser à l'horizon.

* * *

Smoker donna des ordres pour s'assurer qu'aucun pirate ne quitterait la ville.

Il entra ensuite sur un balcon et fut surpris de voir Luffy sur le point d'être exécuté. Comment est-ce qu'il avait put en arriver là ?! Smoker l'avait pensé différent des autres pirates qu'il connaissait, et qu'il fallait le surveiller, mais au final, il se révélait pas plus puissant que les autres.

- Taisa, doit-on commencer ? demanda un marine.

- Baka, il y aura encore plus de bordel, refusa Smoker.

- Mais rester ici sans rien faire...

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici ! Les pirates qui s'entre-tuent, ça nous arrange. On n'a pas besoin de faire le sale boulot. Écoutez ! Une fois que la tête de Mugiwara tombera, vous encerclez Buggy, Alvidia, et le reste des pirates ! Des questions !?

* * *

Buggy annonça qu'il allait exécuter Luffy.

Des nuages noirs s'amassèrent dans le ciel au dessus d'eux.

- Quels sont tes dernières paroles ? demanda Buggy. Il y a beaucoup de monde ici.

- _ Que ce soit grand, démentiel et fantastique, si ton aventure s'arrête ici _! fit le fantôme de Roger, assit juste à côté de la tête de Luffy. _Tu es un D., montre le _!

- Eh bien, il semble que tu n'es rien à dire ! Tu es sur le point de mourir, après tout !

Du grand ? Du fantastique ? Même si Roger n'avait rien dit à Luffy, celui-ci aurait songé à la même chose :

- JE SERAIS LE KAIZOKU-OU !

Il hurla ça de tout ses poumons et sourit. Tout le monde resta un instant abasourdit.

Luffy l'avait dit. Dans cette ville, sur cette plate-forme.

* * *

_Quelque part, dans la Grand Line, un homme regarda son verre de thé en souriant._

_- Pourquoi tu souris ? lui demanda la femme devant lui._

_- Une feuille de thé flotte dedans. C'est le signe d'un heureux présage, non ? Luffy doit avoir fait quelque chose de particulièrement audacieux, ou Sabo vient de détruire un élément essentiel du Gouvernement corrompu de ce monde. Si c'est Ace, je suppose qu'il a accompli un acte de grande bravoure dont on parlera sans doute dans la prochaine édition des journaux, répondit l'homme sans cesser de sourire._

* * *

Luffy ne chercha pas à se débattre. Il savait que c'était fini.

- Cette exécution... est annulée ! hurlèrent en cœur Zoro et Sanji, en arrivant dans la place.

Tout le monde les regarda. Zoro avait mit son bandana sur son crâne, et il avait un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

- Tu sais vraiment comment mettre la pagaille dans une ville, Luffy ! fit Zoro.

- Si c'est le début du retournement de situation, je crois bien que je vais y participer aussi, fit Sanji avec un même sourire. En tout cas, il faudrait d'abord se débarrassait de ces petits pirates.

Buggy leva son sabre, prêt à l'abattre sur la nuque de Luffy.

Zoro et Sanji foncèrent immédiatement vers la plate-forme d'exécution, afin de la détruire. Tant pis pour le monument historique.

- Il est trop tard, vous ne pourrez rien arrêter ! C'est la fin de votre capitaine ! ria Buggy.

Il était trop tard.

C'était la fin.

Luffy le savait et l'acceptait.

- Zoro ! Sanji ! Usopp ! Nami ! appela Luffy.

« Ji-chan, Sabo, Ace... » compléta t-il dans ses pensés.

Et il redressa la tête, offrant à tout le monde un sourire immense et serein, dénué de toute peur. Le plus grand sourire qu'il n'eut jamais fait.

- Wari ! Ore shinda ! annonça Luffy.

* * *

Smoker en fut stupéfait. Luffy _souriait _!

* * *

La chance a un rôle important dans la vie de tout les jours, surtout quand on met sa vie en danger...

Et Dame Chance devait être du côté de Luffy parce que la foudre s'abattit pile sur l'échafaud au moment où le sabre de Buggy allait touché sa nuque.

Et bien sûre, le caoutchouc est résistant à la foudre.

Mais l'échafaud ne le supporta pas.

Buggy non plus, d'ailleurs.

Alors que la structure commencer à prendre feu, la pluie commença à tomber, exactement comme le jour où Gol D. Roger avait perdu la vie.

Dans un grincement atroce, l'échafaud s'effondra à terre.

Seul Luffy s'en releva. Il ramassa son mugiwara boshi, et épousseta sa chemise légèrement roussi, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Hé, je suis en vie ! Et je vais bien ! Qu'est-ce que c'était haut ! Je pensais que j'allais y rester ! fit Luffy en allant tranquillement vers Zoro et Sanji.

Zoro rangea ses sabres, interdit, alors que Sanji en laissait tomber sa cigarette.

- Ne, tu crois en dieu ? demanda Sanji à Zoro.

- Baka, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça, allons-nous en. On dirait qu'il n'y a plus de danger, maintenant, lui répondit Zoro.

C'est la que la Marine intervint.

- Restez dans mon sillage ! ordonna Luffy à Zoro et Sanji.

Et il fonça vers l'une des sortie, slalomant agilement entre les quelques marines qui les avaient vu.

Il leur fallait quitter la ville, ou ils ne parviendraient jamais à lever les voiles pour la Grand Line.

* * *

« Pourquoi... Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il allait être sauvé ? » s'interrogea Smoker, pensif.

Il secoua la tête pour se rectifier lui-même.

« Non. À ce moment, il savait que sa vie allait se terminer. Sa mort, il l'avait accepté, il était prêt et il a souri. » songea Smoker.

Il entendit vaguement un de ses hommes l'interroger, mais Smoker songeait à autre chose.

- Oi, omae... Tu as déjà vu un pirate rire juste avant son exécution ? lui demanda Smoker.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie, lui dit son subalterne. Même les plus grandes gueules étaient effrayés lors de leur exécution. !

- Il souriait, ce garçon au chapeau de paille. Il y a vingt deux ans, ici dans cette ville, lors de son exécution, le Seigneur des Pirates Gold Roger souriaient de la même façon.

- Taisa...

Smoker se retourna d'un bond.

- Où est Mugiwara ?! aboya t-il.

- Il s'enfuit en ce moment même vers le port.

- La première division a déjà dû détruire tout les navires à cette heure-ci.

- C'est que, à cause de cette pluie si soudaine, la poudre est trempée... Ils font marche arrière pour se réapprovisionner.

Smoker se figea, alors qu'il s'était éloigné.

- Comment ?! s'exclama Smoker.

- Au cas où, nos troupes de réserves sont prêtes !

- Smoker-taisa ! intervint Tashigi. S'ils parviennent à prendre le large, ils pourront alors se diriger vers la Grand Line !

Smoker observa le ciel.

- Le vent souffle vers l'ouest, grogna t-il. Ils ont un vent idéal pour partir. Est-ce que tout cela n'est que pur coïncidence ? On dirait que le ciel lui-même veut préserver sa vie.

Smoker reprit sa route, avec l'intention de rattraper Luffy avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

* * *

Le port était juste là.

Mais Smoker les avait devancé.

- Enfin là... grogna Smoker. Mugiwara no Luffy. Si tu ne me bats pas, tu n'iras pas dans la Grand Line, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! fit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Tu aimes jouer les idiots...

- Ohé, Luffy, fit Sanji.

- Sanji, part devant, lui dit Luffy, sans quitter son sourire. J'arrive.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Smoker en s'avançant. C'est la fin pour toi !

Luffy resta un instant silencieux, à sourire, puis cria à Sanji d'y aller.

Sanji le fit, et Smoker le laissa passer, pour se concentrer juste sur Luffy. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Un long moment, jaugeant l'autre.

- Je vais te battre, et j'irais dans la Grand Line, annonça Luffy au bout d'un moment, sans perdre son sourire. On m'attend là bas. Je suis l'homme qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates !

- Tu vas bientôt déchanter ! répliqua Smoker.

Et il changea ses poings en fumé.

Logia, hein ? Depuis Ace, Luffy n'avait pas affronter de logia. Il se mit en garde, enduisant très légèrement, mais discrètement, ses membres de Haki. Quand la fumée voulu l'attraper, il la repoussa d'un bon coup de pied.

- Dommage pour toi, j'avais pour habitude de m'entraîner avec un logia ! ricana Luffy.

Il monta au contact et étira une jambe, balayant Smoker d'un coup dans le visage. Smoker se releva immédiatement.

- Quel est cette technique ? grogna Smoker.

- Une technique contre laquelle ta fumée ne peut rien ! Nihi !

Il étira un poing mais Smoker esquiva. Le marine voulu l'attaquer, mais ce fut au tour de Luffy d'esquiver. C'est là que le Haki du jeune homme réalisa qu'il allait avoir un coup de main. Luffy réussi à la faucher sur ses jambes et s'éloigna. Smoker voulu brandir sa jitte en se relevant, mais une poigne ferme s'abattit sur le manche. Luffy s'arrêta un instant et se retourna pour voir la scène.

- Le vent n'est semble t-il pas en ta faveur, Smoker-taisa, fit l'inconnu.

- Qui es-tu ? grogna Smoker.

- Le Gouvernement a mit ta tête à prix, déclara l'inconnu à l'adresse de Luffy. Le monde attend notre réponse.

Et les nuages se tordirent pour laisser passer un souffle de vent extrêmement puissant, faisant que Luffy s'envola.

Puis, le vent se calma, et la pluie recommença à tomber.

Luffy se redressa, imiter par Sanji, Zoro et Usopp. Au loin, Nami les appelaient sur le navire qui continuait de s'éloigner.

Il n'y avait plus un instant à perdre.

Luffy alla s'accrocher à un morceau de métal et lança sa rocket, attrapant les autres au passage. Bon l'atterrissage sur le _Merry_ ne fut pas des plus doux, mais ils y étaient.

* * *

Sabo écrivit un message dans les petites annonces du journal. Un code, mit au point pour dire une chose : Dragon était entré en contact avec Luffy.

Dans l'édition du lendemain matin, les deux personnes pour qui le code était destiné pourraient lire ceci :

À vendre lézard géant du nom de Dragon. Quelques soucis au niveau du dressage, mais très affectueux. Si vous n'en voulez pas comme animal de compagnie, il sera toujours un élément de plus à rajouter à votre barbecue.

* * *

Sur un toit, Dragon ria et écarta les bras, pour dire à Luffy qui ne l'entendait plus de toute façon :

- Quand tu veux ! Si c'est la voie que tu as décidé d'emprunter...

- Pourquoi ! l'interpella Smoker dans la rue. Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'aider cet homme !? Dragon !

- Pour quels raisons empêcherait-on un homme de naviguer ? demanda le révolutionnaire.

Et il disparu.

- Amenez moi un bateau, exigea Smoker. Je vais poursuivre ce Mugiwara. J'ai laissé filé Portgas, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je vais sur la Grand Line !

- Mais... mais Taisa ! lui dit un de ses hommes. Et votre affectation à cette île !?

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre !

- Je viens avec vous ! exigea Tashigi. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Roronoa Zoro ! Je le capturerai de mes propres mains !

* * *

Le phare leur montrait la direction de la Grand Line, dans la tempête.

- Yosh ! Faisons un pacte pour marquer l'importance de notre voyage ! fit Sanji en montant un tonneau sur le pont.

Et il posa un de ses pieds dessus.

- Je découvrirai All Blue ! annonça t-il.

Luffy y mit son pied.

- Je deviendrais le Roi des Pirates et surpasserait Gol D. Roger ! annonça t-il à son tour.

Puis Zoro.

- Je serais le meilleur Kenshi qui soit !

Et Nami.

- Je dessinerai une carte du monde !

Et pour finir Usopp.

- Je... je deviendrai un brave guerrier des mers !

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, souriant.

- En route pour la Grand Line ! cria Luffy.

- Hai ! fit le reste de l'équipage.

Et ils détruisirent le tonneau d'un même mouvement.

* * *

**Et voiiiilà ! Prochaine étape, le Phare de l'entrer de la Grand Line ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour _A Path for the Sea New King_ et à demain pour _The Golden_ _Prince_**


	7. Reverse Moutain : Paradis nous voilà !

**Nouveau chapitre, et cette fois, c'est le fameux épisode de Laboon et Crocus.**

**Certain diront que j'aurais put suivre l'animé et donc faire le mini arc avec le dragon millénaire... disons juste que je ne retravaille que ce qui m'intéresse le plus, et que je ne suivrai l'animé que quand ça me plaira :p**

**Passons aux commentaires à présent :**

**Joky : Je n'ai jamais rien dit, que je sache, montrant que Luffy avait reconnu son père, ou qu'il avait eut une quelconque communication avec lui. Il n'y a que Dragon qui ait parlé, dans le chapitre précédent. Pour savoir vraiment ce qu'il en est sur la relation entre Luffy et Dragon, il faut attendre Water Seven, plus précisément, le 'post-Ennies Lobby'.**

**Elfyliane : J'écris en moyenne un à deux chapitres par jours. Ce sont dans les périodes de bonté que j'en poste plus d'un quotidiennement, ou alors quand je vais m'absenter et que je veux mettre fin à un arc.**

**Kira1726 : La réponse au message dans le journal est dans _Golden Prince, _mais on peut entrevoir les conséquences un peu plus bas ici :p. Ensuite, on va profiter un peu plus longtemps d'Ace, ici, j'en dis pas plus :D**

**Liim : De l'action dans le Paradis... oooooh oui ! Deux D. ensemble, les autres sont à plaindre, surtout que cette fois, Ace n'a pas à l'esprit le fait qu'il est en train de traquer un traître, donc, il sera largement plus enclin à faire le con avec son frangin ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci à mon Beta Reader d'avoir accepter de corriger ce chapitre !**

* * *

Ace aurait dû le prévenir pour la baleine, très sérieusement ! Ou même son oncle, quoi !

Et surtout que faisait une baleine plus grosse qu'un kai-ô juste à l'entrée de la Grand Line, quoi !?

Et pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle avale son équipage et son navire ! Luffy allait faire comment maintenant pour devenir le Roi des Pirates ?!

Néanmoins, là, Luffy se demandait pourquoi y'avait des couloirs métalliques dans une baleine. De là, il parvenait à sentir des présences humaines, tout de même, c'était un point positif. Son équipage était vivant. Piouf, bonne nouvelle !

Luffy continua tout droit, ne voyant pas d'autre option.

Tout de même... une porte, puis un couloir... drôle de baleine.

C'est là que tout commença à bouger brutalement, il perdit pied., et fit une longue glissade, se cognant partout au passage. Il fut éjecté dans un couloir un peu plus grand. Le temps que ces yeux cessent de danser, et il réussit à se remettre debout. Puis, le couloir se pencha vers l'arrière, l'entraînant au passage.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE !? hurla Luffy en essayant sans succès de ne pas tomber.

Il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter en voyant qu'il fonçait sur deux personnes.

- Poussez-vous ! leur dit Luffy.

Pour le coup, il passa même par la porte avec eux, et tomba vers une mer de suc gastrique. Il vit par contre son équipage un peu plus loin, sur le navire.

- Yo ! On dirait que tout le monde va bien ! fit Luffy à Zoro. À propos, aidez moi !

Et plouf !

Dans le suc gastrique !

- Luffy nous a rejoint... mais avec un drôle de couple, commenta Usopp.

- Dîtes, le vieil homme est partit ! constata Nami.

- Laisse tomber ! De toute façon, il y a plus important, il faut sauver Luffy, fit Zoro.

Sanji alla repêcher Luffy et l'étrange couple. Une fois tout le monde à bord, Luffy essora sa chemise.

- Je remarque pour la première fois que tu as un tatouage, fit Nami en voyant les deux lettre dans le haut du dos de Luffy.

- Oh ? C'est la première lettre du prénom de mes frères. Ace à un S sur un de ses bras et un L sur un coude. Sabo, lui, il a un A et un L sur chaque côté du cou, fit Luffy en remettant sa chemise.

- Bon, on a retrouvé Luffy, mais on a d'étranges invités, constata Usopp.

- On vous a sauvé voter peau, annonça Zoro au couple, alors que Sanji était sous le charme de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Alors qui êtes-vous ?

- Mister Nine, ce sont des pirates, souffla la bleuté à son camarade.

- Je le vois bien, Miss Wednesday, lui répondit son collègue. Mais je pense qu'on peut les convaincre. J'espère...

- Vous voilà encore, scélérats ! lança le vieil homme depuis le haut de l'escalier. Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter ! Tant que je ne serais là, aucun mal ne sera fait à Laboon !

Luffy se retourna et pointa le doigt sur lui.

- Crocus, j'ai raison, na ?! fit Luffy.

- Tu le connais ? demandèrent les trois autres.

- Si je me trompes pas, oui.

Le vieil homme fouilla ses poches et sortit une photo qu'il regarda, puis regarda Luffy.

- Monkey D. Luffy, je présume. Le dernier du trio. Avec toi, la Grand Line sera un véritable enfer... sortons, nous serons mieux pour discuter dehors... grogna Crocus.

* * *

Ils étaient dehors, à présent. Le navire avait été amarré contre la Red Line. Crocus était entré dans le Phare un bref instant pour revenir avec un petit paquet qu'il donna à Luffy avec la photo de tout à l'heur.

- Ton oncle m'avait demandé de te donner ça quand tu passerais à ton tour par ici. Il m'a laissé cette photo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître, toi et tes frères, fit l'homme fleur. Tu pourras la lui rendre, en le retrouvant à Shabaody.

Luffy prit la photo et la regarda avec un immense sourire, avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Il s'empressa de déchirer le paquet et se retrouva avec un log pose dans les mains.

- Drôle de cadeau, commenta Sanji qui était en train de servir de quoi manger.

Luffy tourna l'objet entre ses doigts et fini par trouver un message gravé sur le bracelet :

'N'oublie pas d'être libre et heureux. Ton oncle qui t'aime. S.R.'

- Celui là, je le garde ! Shihihi ! C'est un super cadeau ! sourit Luffy en mettant l'objet à son poignet. Sinon, Crocus-san, c'est quoi le soucis avec la baleine.

Crocus allait répondre quand Usopp se leva de son siège en criant :

- STOOOOP ! D'où tu le connais, Luffy ?!

- Ji-chan m'a parlé de lui. Il a été son fuku-senshô, répondit Luffy.

- Vous avez été un pirate, ossan ? s'étonna Zoro.

- Y'a bien un peu plus de vingt ans, oui, répondit Crocus. J'étais le médecin de bord. J'avais rejoint ces pirates pour faire la recherche d'un équipage bien particulier. C'est en rapport avec Laboon.

- Laboon ? demanda tout le monde.

- Cette baleine, explicita Crocus en montrant la baleine du doigt. Elle est originaire de West Blue. Elle est arrivée ici en suivant un équipage de pirate qui en venait et qui allait vers la Grand Line. Vous savez, cette baleine possède un cœur semblable à une personne. Si elle se cogne la tête contre la Red Line et si elle fait face de la sorte à Reverse Mountain en hurlant de la sorte, Les pirates qu'elle accompagnait étaient habitués à sa présence, mais ils mettaient le cap sur la Grand Line et elle ne pouvait pas les accompagné. Ils m'ont demandé de veiller deux ou trois ans sur elle, le temps qu'ils naviguent à travers le monde et ne reviennent la chercher. C'était il y a cinquante ans.

- Ils sont morts ? demanda Nami.

- Non. J'ai apprit quelques temps après de source sûre qu'ils avaient prit la fuite en passant par une Calm Belt. Ils ne sont jamais revenu. Ton oncle a dû te le dire, non, Luffy-kun ?

Luffy hocha la tête et dit :

- Il n'y a aucune règle dans la Grand Line. Rien n'est prévisible, que ce soit les tempêtes, les courants, les saisons... Il disait qu'il n'était pas rare de s'y perdre ou de mourir à cause du dérèglement et des variations imprévisibles. Cette mer n'a pas de logique. On ne peut compter que sur sa bonne étoile et son log pose.

- Cette vieille branche vous a bien apprit à tout les trois, sourit Crocus. Le terreur de la Grand Line s'insuffle rapidement dans les cœurs des plus audacieux.

- Ces mauviettes sont partis, sans la moindre arrière-pensée pour leur promesse ? fit Sanji.

- Mais si vous le saviez, pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit ? demanda Nami à Crocus. Cette baleine comprend le sens de nos paroles, non ?

- Je lui ais dit, mais elle refuse de se faire une raison, soupira Crocus. La nuit où je lui ai dit, elle a commencé pour la première fois à heurter la Red Line. Elle croit toujours qu'ils vont revenir et refuse d'entendre la vérité. Ton frère aîné a essayé de retracer le parcourt de leur équipage, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net, mais il a perdu leur trace au niveau du triangle Florian. Pour essayer d'apaiser son mal, il m'envoie pas mal de lettres pour elle, que je lui lis. Il lui raconte le Shin Sekai et son équipage. Même quand il se plaignait d'avoir été kidnappé par son nouveau capitaine, il avait du temps pour envoyer une lettre. Ça a eut une bonne influence, depuis le temps, Laboon se cogne beaucoup moins contre la Red Line. Tu peux être fier de ton aîné.

- Je suis fier de lui, oui ! sourit Luffy.

- Ton frère est un chic type, constata Nami. Faudra que tu nous le présentes.

- Quand il m'a appelé le jour de mon départ, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelques soucis à bord, et qu'il ne pouvait pas descendre la conscience tranquille en laissant un de ses amis se faire tuer.

- Descendre ? répéta Zoro.

- Il est déjà dans le Shin Sekai. L'Enfer, comme disait Ji-chan !

- Et avec raison, fit Crocus. C'est là bas que réside le vrai défit des navigateurs. Le moindre faux pas, et c'est la destruction et la mort assurée.

- Même si sa place n'est pas ici, et que vous avez été trahi... ce n'est pas vraiment votre problème, ce qui arrive à Laboon, constata Sanji.

- Regardez ces cicatrices sur sa tête. Si elle continue, elle se tuera, gronda Crocus. On a peut-être une relation étrange, mais cela dure depuis cinquante ans ! J'ai cherché à retrouver des traces de cet équipage, en m'engageant en tant que pirate, au côté de l'oncle de votre capitaine, mais j'ai rien trouvé. Je fais ce que je peux pour apaiser ses souffrances. Je ne peux pas la regarder se tuer, sans rien faire !

Luffy sauta sur la baleine, escalada jusqu'au sommet de la tête, prêt de la blessure la plus récente et porta son pouce à ses dents.

- Gear Third... grogna t-il.

Crocus et son équipage le regardèrent avec surprise gonflé, gonflé, gonflé son bras au point qu'il en devienne sur-dimensionné. Puis, il l'enduisit de Haki, faisant virer la peau au noir.

- _Gomu gomu no... Elephant Gun !_

Bam !

Laboon fut surprise de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine poire. En plein sur sa blessure la plus récente. Et ça lui fit mal !

Pour le coup, elle se mit à hurler de douleur en s'agitant, inondant les environs.

- Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu fasses ça ! hurla son équipage.

Laboon continua de s'agiter, alors que Luffy restait accroché à elle grâce à la porte qui lui avait permit d'entrer en elle un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La baleine se jeta avec colère contre la Red Line. Là, Luffy lâcha prise et se releva sur la pierre.

- Oi, Kozo ! Je vais dire quoi à tes frères et ton oncle, si tu te fais tuer ! rugit Crocus.

- Vous en faîtes pas ! Il ne peut pas mourir s'il se fait écraser ! lui dit Nami.

- Baaakaaa ! dit Luffy en se remettant sur ses pieds en souriant.

Il esquiva une seconde charge, puis un coup queue. Il donna des coups à la baleine, jusqu'à se voir projeter contre le phare, fissurant la pierre, avant de glisser jusqu'au sol. Laboon fonça sur Luffy comme un train en furie, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cri :

- Match Nul !

Là, Laboon resta immobile, intriguée.

Le jeune pirate se releva et épousseta son chapeau.

- Je suis fort, n'est-ce pas ! lui dit Luffy. Tu veux me vaincre, non ? Notre combat n'est pas terminé ! Alors, nous nous affronterons un autre jour ! Tes nakamas sont sans doute morts, mais mon frère est ton correspondant, et je suis ton rival ! Ace viendra te voir, un de ces jours, et nous deux, toi et moi, nous nous combattrons de nouveau pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort ! Une fois notre périple sur la Grand Line achevé, je reviendrai ! Puis nous finirons notre combat !

Luffy eut un immense sourire et la baleine se mit à pleurer. Crocus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce gamin était comme ses frères. Et il ressemblait aussi à Roger.

* * *

Après avoir tagué la tête de Laboon avec son emblème (l'équipage ne put être que reconnaissant que le frère aîné de Luffy ait prit la peine de faire le drapeau, au vu du résultat), Luffy vint se jeter sur la nourriture qui avait été épargnée in-extremis dans la bagarre. Pendant ce temps, Crocus leur expliqua le principe du log pose. Usopp en trouva d'ailleurs un traînant sur le pont.

Quelque part, dans l'eau, il eut une légère explosion, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

- Mais pourquoi avoir besoin de ça ? demanda Nami en montrant le log que lui avait fait acheté Luffy.

- C'est le seul instrument de navigation qui marche, expliqua Crocus. Vous avez une boussole, je présume. Sortez la et regardez.

Nami obtempéra, et vit que l'aiguille de la boussole avait une envie folle de danser.

- La logique habituelle n'a pas sa place ici, on vous l'a dit, fit Crocus. Chaque île à son propre champ magnétique, qui plus est anormal, et d'autres n'en ont pas. Les vents et les courants sont instables. C'est quasiment insurmontable pour les navigateurs. Le log pose, lui, enregistre le champ magnétique d'une île en particulier, et continuera de l'indiquer. Une fois sur place, il faudra une période variable de temps avant qu'elle n'indique une nouvelle île. Et ainsi de suite.

- Ji-chan disait que pour le Shin Sekai, il faut un autre log pose, fit Luffy en prenant la dernière part du thon-éléphant.

- En effet, mais le chemin est long jusque là bas. Vous pourrez trouver le log adéquat à Shabaody ou sur l'île Gyojin, fit Crocus. C'est ce log pose qui vous conduira jusqu'à l'île légendaire de Raftell.

- Ton oncle doit t'avoir dit si elle est légendaire ou pas, Luffy, marmonna Sanji.

- Ni moi, ni Ace ne savons si c'est le cas ou pas, fit Luffy en haussant les épaules. Le découvrir de nos propres yeux est l'une des raisons qui ont fait qu'on a mit les voiles de Dawn... piouuuuuuuuuuuuf ! Je suis rassasié ! Mettons les voiles !

- TU AS TOUT MANGÉ TOUT SEUL ! s'indigna Sanji.

S'en suivit une bagarre dans laquelle le log pose de l'étrange couple fut casser, et où celui de Nami manqua d'y passer aussi. Cela envoya les deux belligérants à l'eau.

Laboon eut la gentillesse de les repêcher, avec le drôle de couple. Sanji entra immédiatement en mode dragueur et gentleman auprès de la bleuté. Néanmoins, Mister Nine avait une petite requête à formuler : être ramenés sur leur île d'origine avec Miss Wednesday... à Whiskey Peak.

- Pourquoi pas. Faut bien commencer quelque part, fit Luffy en se relevant. Si ça nous plaît pas, en reviendra et recommencera. Je serais le Roi des Pirates, après tout ! Faisons les préparatifs pour lever l'ancre.

* * *

_Au même instant, dans la Grand Line_

* * *

À cet instant, dans un coin reculé de Shabaody, deux hommes se faisaient face, prêt à se battre.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur Luffy, je ne tolérerais pas que tu l'approches de nouveau, siffla le plus vieux des deux.

- Merci d'avoir prit soin de lui, sourit Dragon.

- Je ne veux aucun remerciement de ta part. Je n'ai fait que rendre service à Garp et me prendre d'affection pour le gamin. J'aime Luffy, comme s'il avait été mon fils, tout comme Sabo et Ace. Je ne te laisserais pas le faire souffrir.

Et il dégaina son arme, mettant Dragon en joue.

- Je suis un pirate. Mes soucis, je les règle au fil de ma lame. En garde, Dragon.

* * *

Et Les Mugiwara Kaizoku levèrent l'ancre au soleil couchant.

La Grand Line s'ouvrait à eux.

« Ce sont peut-être les pirates que nous attendions... cette vieille branche a fait du bon boulot, que ce soit pour ton fils, le blondinet révolutionnaire, ou ce gamin avec l'air aussi mystérieux que toi... Tu en penses quoi, hein, Roger ? » songea Crocus en les regardant partir vers le soleil couchant.

Debout sur la tête de proue du _Merry_, Luffy regardait l'immense océan face à lui. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut.

« _Le D. appartient à la Grand Line. _» avait souvent dit son oncle.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il avait hâte de découvrir ce que c'était, la Grand Line, pour que son oncle lui est toujours dit ça.

* * *

**Et un autre chapitre de fini !**  
**Au prochain, on embraye direct sur la rencontre avec Nico Robin !**  
**Et dans quelques jours, attendez-vous à un croisement entre _The Golden Prince_ et cette série ! (Les chapitres de _The Golden Prince_ ressembleront à ceux d'ici, sauf que ce sera avec les points de vu d'Ace et Marco, alors qu'ici, ça sera celui des Mugiwara)**  
**Sur ce, Ja na !**


	8. Sur la route de Little Garden

**Salut à tous ! Au programme du jour, eh bien... déjà, rencontre avec Miss All-Sunday, et ensuite, on fait un petit coucou à Coby et Garp:p**

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**braled : Je suis contente que l'histoire soit toujours passionnante, mais non, désolée, mais y'aura pas de LuNa dans l'histoire ^^'**

**Joky : Un blam :o ! Je ne pense pas avoir dit clairement qui était l'oncle de Luffy dans cette fic ! Pas de spoil dans les commentaires, merci d'avance ! Et j'ai pas non plus dit que Sab' est à Shabaody autre part que dans la fic sur Ace ! Je pars du principe qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont pas lut la fic _The Golden Prince_, et qui jette un œil, parfois, aux commentaires des autres ! Sinon, si tu es sage, je ferais peut-être un omake avec ce combat :p**

**Pour tout les autres... je sais, je publie toujours vite mes chapitres, mais quand je me retrouve avec autant de succès, brusquement, je ne peux que travailler d'arrache pied dans l'espoir de vous satisfaire !**

**Allez, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Luffy essayait de dormir.

Ouep. Il _essayait._

Parce que son Haki l'avait empêché de pioncer à Whiskey Peak. Il avait laissé Zoro jouer, néanmoins, se contentant de regarder le spectacle depuis le haut d'un toit. Zoro était vraiment fort, après tout, il devait même avoir quelques bases de Haki latent, pour avoir un tel niveau. Cela avait permit à Luffy, tout de même, de rassurer Vivi sur le sort d'Igaram, après l'explosion. S'il s'était réveillé, son Haki n'aurait peut-être pas perçu cela. De quoi soulager la pauvre princesse déjà bien éprouvée.

Mais fallait croire que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour l'en empêcher, à lui.

Parce que cette présence, là, qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir avec ses yeux. Surtout dans le brouillard.

C'est là que la présence se déplaça et se retrouva sur son navire.

Clic !

Luffy avait incliné son chapeau sur ses yeux et pointait un pistolet, prit sur un chasseur de prime, vers l'intruse.

- Ala, il semblerait que le capitaine ne soit pas si simple d'esprit qu'on pourrait le croire, fit la femme assise devant la porte de la cuisine.

Elle offrit un sourire mystérieux à Luffy, alors que Nami et Vivi paniquaient.

- C'est un jolie navire, complimenta la femme avec son sourire.

- Qui c'est celle là ?! fit Zoro en se mettant en garde.

- Vous... vous êtes... s'étrangla Vivi, paniquée.

- J'ai vu Mister Eight, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Miss Wednesday, sourit la brune.

- Vous... gronda Vivi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur mon navire ?! s'énerva Luffy. Je ne vous ais pas invité à monter ! Qui êtes-vous, au juste ?!

- Ala, mes excuses, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait demander la permission, rit doucement la mystérieuse femme.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous pouvez bien faire ici, Miss All-Sunday !? l'apostropha Vivi.

- Miss All-Sunday ?! De qui est-elle la partenaire ? demanda Nami.

- De Mister Zéros. La partenaire du Boss, répondit la princesse avec effroi. Elle est la seule à avoir le droit de connaître l'identité du Boss.

Cela eut le dont de faire paniquer encore plus Nami.

Luffy leva baissa son arme, ne sentant aucune intention malsaine provenant de la femme, juste une intense curiosité.

- Ala, vous me faîtes confiance ? s'étonna Miss All-Sunday.

- Ne dîtes pas de connerie. Avant même d'avoir eut une prime sur le crâne, j'ai grandit avec la menace de finir à Impel Down à cause de mon enflure de père. Par conséquent, je suis toujours méfiant, mais là, je _sens_ que vous n'êtes ici que pour assouvir votre curiosité.

La femme eut un petit rire et dit à Vivi :

- Je vous ais laissé me pister pour une chose tout à fait ridicule, Ojou-sama. Mais vous sembliez si impliquée, que je ne pouvais que vous donnez un petit coup de main, afin de découvrir qui était votre adversaire.

- NE DÎTES PLUS UN MOT ! hurla Vivi.

La réaction de tous fut immédiate.

Luffy se remit en garde, Zoro sortit un sabre et Nami son bâton. Sanji et Usopp mirent même en joue la femme.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de ne pas pointer ces armes sur moi ? demanda la femme en perdant son sourire.

Et elle réussi à renverser Sanji et Usopp. Nami perdit son bâton et Zoro son sabre.

- C'est à toi ? demanda Luffy.

Sur son bras tenant son arme venait de pousser une main de femme, qu'il tenait fermement de sa main de libre.

- Rapide, sourit la brune.

Elle fit disparaître sa main.

- Akuma no mi ? souffla Vivi.

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas en service, en ce moment, fit la femme en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur la barrière. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous combattre.

- Touche à mon chapeau, comme tu es sur le point de le faire, et j'appuie sur la détente. On ne touche pas à _ce _chapeau, siffla Luffy.

Miss All-Sunday eut un sourire encore plus grand et leva les mains, l'air de dire qu'elle ne ferait rien.

- Monkey D. Luffy, le fameux senshô au mugiwara boshi, dit-elle. Quelle malchance, vous autres pirates avez à votre bord une princesse recherchée par Baroque Works... et dire qu'elle est sous la protection d'une poignée d'entre vous... Mais votre plus grande malchance, c'est la destination vers laquelle mène votre log pose.

Nami regarda son log pose avec inquiétude.

- Le nom de la prochaine île est... Little Garden. Vous autres, même si nous vous laissons tranquilles, vous ne parviendrez pas à Alabasta, poursuivit la brunette. Vous serez anéantis. Se dirigez vers une mort certaine... n'est-ce pas de la pure démence ?

- Peu importe que ça soit de la démence ou non, du moment que je meurs pour mon rêve ! ricana Luffy avec un sourire serein. Et la démence, ça me connaît. C'est un fait établi, je suis un _D._.

La femme regarda Luffy avec intensité, cherchant quasiment à lire en lui. Elle finit par lever un sourcil intrigué, mais n'approfondit pas le sujet. Elle jeta un éternel log pose à Vivi.

- Grâce à lui, vous pourrez éviter Little Garden, informa la femme. Cette aiguille pointe en direction de l'île Nanimonai, pas loin d'Alabasta. Puisque aucun de nos membres ne connaît ce chemin, vous ne serez pas suivis.

Nami regarda l'objet dans la main de Vivi, puis Miss All-Sunday.

- Elle nous vient en aide ? souffla la rouquine, perplexe.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? demanda Vivi.

- C'est un piège, déclara Zoro.

- Allez savoir... sourit mystérieusement Miss All-Sunday.

Alors que Vivi se demandait quoi faire, Luffy marcha jusqu'à elle et lui prit le log des mains. Il le lança en l'air et tira dessus, l'éclatant en mille morceau.

- J'aime pas les armes à feu, marmonna Luffy.

Il souffla sur le bout de son canon encore fumant, et sans accorder un moindre regard aux restes à ses pieds, il se tourna vers Miss All-Sunday, levant son poignet pour lui montrer son propre log.

- Cette aiguille montre qu'un seul chemin. Et c'est ce chemin que ce navire suivra tant que je serais encore le capitaine. Je ne tolérerais pas que quelqu'un vienne et me dise quels sont les directions que doit prendre mon voyage.

- Espèce de crétin ! hurla Nami en le frappant sur le crâne. Elle vient de nous dire que c'était le chemin le plus sûre ! Et si elle essayait vraiment de nous aider !? Comment on va faire maintenant !?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de où doit aller ce navire ! gronda Luffy à la brunette.

- Vraiment ? Quel dommage... fit la brune avec un petit sourire.

- Elle a fait explosé le chikuwa... je la déteste, marmonna Luffy.

- Quant à moi, je ne déteste pas les grands esprits, déclara Miss All-Sunday en descendant de son perchoir. Si vous survivez, nous nous reverrons.

- Yada ! cria Luffy, faisant rire doucement la femme.

Et elle s'évapora dans des millions de pétales de fleurs.

Luffy la suivit un moment avec son Haki, avant d'aller se caser dans un coin du pont, quand elle fut trop loin. Il inclina son chapeau sur son nez et marmonna :

- Je vais pouvoir enfin pioncer... Ohaysoumi.

Vivi tomba à genoux en gémissant son incompréhension face aux motivations de la femme.

- Faut pas chercher à comprendre, lui dit Nami. C'est une perte de temps.

- C'est vrai, on a déjà quelqu'un comme ça, à bord, renchérit Zoro en regardant Luffy avec un sourire.

- Ace et moi, on marche quasiment par télépathie, ricana Luffy, sous son chapeau. Tout le monde au village a renoncé à nous comprendre ! Même ji-chan et Sabo !

- Facile à saisir pourquoi. Un jour, t'es le plus parfait des idiots, le lendemain, t'es tout autre chose, soupira Usopp. Bon, sinon, on peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Quelqu'un veut manger quelque chose ? demanda Sanji.

L'estomac de Luffy répondit pour son propriétaire.

* * *

Nami avait résumé l'histoire. Sanji avait fait son tour de drague auprès de Vivi, espérant rendre jalouse Nami, pendant que Luffy parcourait le journal très rapidement, une moue perplexe sur le visage.

- Je... je me demande si j'ai vraiment ma place ici, fit Vivi. Je veux pas être un fardeau.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?! demanda Nami en allant appuyer un doigt sur le front de Vivi. Par ta faute, nous sommes tous recherchés. Si tu ne voulais pas être un fardeau, il ne fallait rien nous dévoiler !

- Désolée.

- Pas vrai, Luffy ?

- Hun ? demanda Luffy d'une voix absente, toujours plongé dans le journal. Je meurs de faim. Pourquoi t'es plus dans le journal, depuis quelques temps...

- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en soucis du danger, glissa Vivi.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous connaissons notre prochaine étape, déclara Zoro.

- Little Garden, ka ? fit Sanji. Luffy, je pense que tu te fais du soucis pour rien.

- J'espère que t'as raison, soupira Luffy en refermant le journal.

- Vous croyez qu'il est sage de s'y rendre ? s'enquit Usopp.

- On s'en fou. En avant ! fit Luffy en se levant d'un bond.

* * *

Little Garden n'était pas une mince affaire, Robin le savait.

Elle trouvait cet équipage intriguant, pourtant.

Arriverait-il à survivre ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en repérant quelque chose, de bleu éclatant et or, volait rapidement à l'horizon. Elle fit pousser une main qui chercha des jumelles dans son sac et les porta à ses yeux. C'était bien un oiseau. Il volait au dessus d'une sorte d'embarcation jaune avec un mât et un propulseur qui crachait des flammes. Elle repéra immédiatement le pavillon noir au bout du mât. Une tête de mort mauve avec une moustache blanche.

Shirohige Kaizokudan.

Crocodile avait eut des soucis par le passé avec Edward Newgate, si Robin s'en souvenait bien. Intéressant.

- Banshi, allons voir ce jeune homme, là bas au fond. On dirait qu'il prend la direction d'Alabasta, lui aussi, demanda Robin en baissant ses jumelles.

La tortue changea de direction et nagea rapidement.

Robin remarqua que le jeune conducteur de l'engin s'arrêta, alors qu'elle avait tout juste parcourut la distance qui les séparait. L'oiseau se posa sur le mât. Ils l'attendaient, vu qu'ils regardèrent dans sa direction. Banshi fini par se ranger à côté de l'étrange duo.

- Konnichiwa, Onee-san, salua le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de se balader juste avec une tortue, dans la Grand Line ?

- Je pense que la compagnie de cet étrange oiseau est plus intrigante, Portgas D. Ace, Nibantaï Taîsho des Shirohige Kaizoku, sourit mystérieusement la femme. Surtout en sachant qu'un pirate de votre envergure est aussi bas dans la Grand Line, et seul. Seriez-vous en mission ?

- Je suis en _vacance_. Et je me fais chier _royalement_.

Robin détailla le torse musclé et cuivré du jeune homme. Il était mignon, avec son visage fin, ses yeux en amande et ses tâches de rousseurs.

- Avec votre physique, trouver une distraction ne doit pourtant pas être si difficile que ça. Beaucoup de demoiselles pourraient tomber sous votre charme en un regard, fit Robin avec un léger sous-entendu.

- Eh bien, d'une, je ne suis pas intéressé par la gente féminine, et de deux, je suis déjà prit. Oh, et de trois, c'est pas à ce niveau là que je me fais chier. C'est surtout que le Paradis est d'un calme plat. J'avais oublié que c'était si tranquille par rapport à l'Enfer. Peu importe... je cherche un gamin d'environ dix-sept ans... attendez, je dois avoir sa prime dans mon sac.

Ace retira son sac de son épaule, le fouilla pour en tirer une prime. Robin leva des sourcils surpris en reconnaissant celle du garçon qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer quelques jours auparavant.

- Au vu de votre tête, je présume que vous le connaissez, fit Ace. Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

- Je suis au regret de vous dire, Taïsho-san, que ce jeune capitaine va mourir, déclara Robin.

Elle perçu un éclat d'effroi et d'inquiétude dans les yeux gris noirs d'Ace.

- Lui et son équipage font route pour Little Garden, annonça t-elle.

Ace tourna la tête vers l'oiseau quand celui-ci lui donna un coup d'aile. Un petit geste du bec, et le jeune homme eut un soupir et sourit, comme rassuré. L'oiseau avait semble t-il fait passer un message par ce simple geste assurant à Ace que le jeune garçon survivrait.

- Apparemment, Little Garden ne sera pas une épreuve pour lui. Malheureusement, mon log ne pointe pas vers là bas, déclara Ace.

- Si ce Mugiwara no Luffy survit, il fera voile vers Alabasta, informa Robin.

- Génial ! Shakky ne c'était pas trompée ! Alors, je file ! Merci de l'info. Faîtes attention, il y a quelques Kai-ô très agressifs dans le coin, et des rookies qui ont une grande gueule mais une toute petite queue, par ici, de ce qu'on a croisé. Prenez garde, les jeunes femmes seules sont toujours les premières à être embêtée !

- Merci de l'avertissement. Puis-je savoir quel est votre lien avec ce Mugiwara no Luffy ?

Ace eut un immense sourire :

- Himitsu ! On y va, mec ?

Et l'oiseau décolla, et suivit de nouveau le jeune homme qui filait à grande vitesse vers Alabasta.

* * *

Luffy monta sur le pont avec un sabre et se planta devant Zoro.

- Je suis pas très doué à l'épée, je te préviens, fit Luffy.

- Pas de soucis, du moment que ça permet de passer le temps, sourit Zoro avec un air féroce.

- Laisse-moi juste ranger mon log, histoire de pas l'abîmer.

Luffy retira le log de son poignet.

- Tu veux bien me le garder, Vivi ? demanda Luffy.

- Pas de soucis, assura la princesse.

Luffy étira son bras pour déposer l'objet dans le creux de sa main et se mit en garde face à Zoro.

- C'est qui ce S.R. ? demanda Vivi en lisant l'inscription sur le bracelet en bois du log.

- C'est son oncle, répondit Sanji en fumant sa cigarette.

Il souffla de la fumée, et ce fut comme un signal. Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent.

Les épées se croisèrent dans un éclat métallique percutant. Ils s'éloignèrent un instant, puis revinrent à l'assaut, se tournant autour comme deux fauves.

- C'est moi ou Luffy arrive à prédire les coups de Zoro ? demanda Usopp.

Cling !

Nouvelle rencontre entre les lames.

- Le Haki me permet d'anticiper les coups, mais c'est pas avec une épée, même avec le Haki, que je vais pouvoir vaincre Zoro, grogna Luffy, la langue entre les dents, essayant tant bien que mal de porter un coup au kenshi.

- Le Haki ? répéta Vivi.

- Luffy n'a donné aucune explication à ce sujet, soupira Nami.

- Trop chiant...aaaaah ! Mon épée !

Luffy couru à l'autre bout du pont pour aller rattraper son sabre d'abordage qui avait volé grâce à Zoro, qui regarda son capitaine faire avec un léger rire.

- Ah, voilà le journal, remarqua Nami.

Elle alla voir l'oiseau et paya le papier. Elle ouvrit le journal, parcourut celui-ci en râlant, comme quoi le journal du matin était toujours livré à midi. Elle tomba sur un article qui lui serra le cœur, mais changea vite de page. C'est là qu'une main lui prit le journal des mains.

- Zoro ! Regarde ! fit Luffy.

- Hein ? grogna le kenshi en rangeant son arme.

Nami réussi à reprendre son journal.

- Mais quoi, c'est juste des photos de soldats, fit-elle.

- Ouais, mais les gars dessus, c'est pas n'importe qui ! assura Luffy avec un sourire. Na, Zoro ! Viens voir !

Zoro vint voir et fut surpris de reconnaître Helmepp et Coby sur l'image.

- C'est pas Coby, ton pote qui voulait être marine ? demanda Zoro.

- Le même ! Shihihi ! Fais voir Nami !

Luffy parcourut l'article du doigt, cherchant une confirmation. Même si c'était pas clair, Luffy pouvait le devinait aisément.

Il avait réussi à échanger sa place avec Coby.

Il fila jusqu'à la tête de proue et se hissa dessus pour hurler sa joie, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. Il était content que son ami est fait un tel pas de géant dans son rêve, mais aussi d'avoir pousser quelqu'un, aussi sadique que cela puisse paraître, dans les filets du vieil homme, afin qu'il lui foute la paix.

* * *

« J'échange ma place dans la Marine avec lui, Jii-chan ! Prends soin de Coby, contrairement à moi, il a l'ambition de devenir un grand marine. Je suis sûre qu'il sera capable d'endurer l'entraînement que tu nous as fait subir quand on était gosse ! ».

Garp regarda pensivement le message que lui avait remit Coby à l'instant, s'étant rappelé, quelques jours après que Garp ait prit en main son entraînement, qu'il devait donner ce message au vieux marine.

Il allait le retrouver rapidement ce sale gamin, avec ses frères. Quoiqu'en dise l'autre, il en ferait de vrai marines.

- Garp-chûjo ? fit Coby, qui n'avait pas bougé du bureau du vieux marine.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Garp.

- Est-ce présomptueux de ma part de demander votre relation avec Luffy-san ?

- Ahahahaha ! Non ! Je ne fais pas de mystère sur les activités des mes petits-enfants, même si ça me plaît pas ! Ahahahaha !

- _Petits-enfants_ ?

Garp ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en tira l'avis de recherche de Portgas D. Ace.

- Tu connais ce pirate ? s'enquit Garp en montrant l'avis de recherche à Coby.

- Je ne pense pas, monsieur, s'excusa le jeune marine.

- Hiken no Portgas D. Ace, cinq cent cinquante millions de berrys. L'incident où je me suis retrouvé en caleçon à la Une du journal, c'est lui qui en est à l'origine. Ce sale gamin est le plus jeune commandant de Shirohige.

- Et ?

Garp posa l'avis de recherche sur son bureau et tourna une photo qu'il avait sur son bureau.

- Elle date un peu, mais c'est la dernière où on les voit tout les trois. Le jour des dix-sept ans de ce sale gamin, expliqua Garp. Ce sont tous les trois mes petits-enfants !

Sur la photo, on voyait un trio composé de deux têtes brunes et d'un blondinet, souriant comme des malades, devant un port. Coby reconnu facilement Ace dont il venait de voir l'avis de recherche, et Luffy, même si ils avaient vieilli depuis.

- Vous êtes le grand-père de Luffy-san ? s'étonna Coby.

- Je voulais que ces trois bon à rien de gamins deviennent des marines. De grands et forts marines ! Mais ils en ont décidé autrement, et ont prit le large dans mon dos, avant leur majorité. Tout les trois, chacun le jour de leur dix-sept ans ! Et le petit mot que t'a confié Luffy, c'était sa tentative pour se sauver de la voie sur laquelle je compte le ramener ! Hehehe !

Au vu du sourire de Garp, Coby ne pouvait que compatir avec Luffy, parce que le vieil homme avait l'air totalement dégénéré.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, on enchaîne direct sur Nami malade. Je fais pas Little Garden, eeeeh non ^^'**


	9. On ne touche pas à un Jolly Roger

**Hey, salut à vous, mes chers lecteurs !**

**Avant tout, je vous souhaite une bonne fête de la musique (c'est aujourd'hui, non?) et ensuite, je vous annonce la couleur : Pas de Little Garden, on enchaîne direct sur Nami qui tombe malade, jusqu'à la fin de l'Arc de Drum !**

**Maintenant, passons aux commentaires :**

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : *soupir* c'est pas vrai, j'en engueule un pour le spoil dans les commentaires, j'en ai un autre qui le fait T-T. Moi qui me tue à entretenir le suspens pour ceux qui ont pas lut _The Golden Prince_ :'( Après, pour le fait que Luffy ne la reconnaît pas, c'est surtout qu'il ne l'a connaît pas. Son oncle ne lui a pas parlé de ça. Et non, la rencontre Ace/Luffy c'est Lundi, désolée ^^**

**Crowny : Je me tue à rez Ace, je vais pas m'amuser à le tuer :o Je peux me montrer sadique dans la fin de certain chapitre, de ce que j'ai lut dans certains commentaires, dans d'autres histoires, mais là, non :o Pour la particularité des D., comme Ace... attends Lundi, Ace te donnera la réponse ;)**

**Joky : Je vais potasser l'idée du omake, comme je suis gentille :D**

**Mel72000 : C'est pas moi qui est fait de Garp un cinglé, promis ! La faute à Oda-sensei !**

**Liim : Tu peux garder Marco, Thatch et Ace encore quelques jours, finalement. Si tu me les renvoie Lundi matin, c'est parfait !**

* * *

« ... et ainsi, nous sommes parvenus à quitter Little Garden, sans finir pour nourriture pour poisson rouge, malgré le fait que celui-ci nous ait avalé, avant de mourir grâce à l'attaque combinée de Dorry et Brogy. »

Luffy reposa son stylo et ferma le journal où il retranscrivait toutes ses aventures.

- Vous savez quoi ! Un de ces jours, j'irais dans le royaume des géants Elbaf ! s'exclama Usopp.

Luffy allait se joindre aux festivités quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda tout les membres de son équipage.

Nami s'était laissé aller contre le mât, apparemment pas très en forme.

- Toute cette histoire m'a vraiment épuisée, souffla Nami en portant une main à son front.

- Nami ? Ça va pas... s'inquiéta Luffy en venant la voir avec Vivi.

- Vous pouvez garder un œil sur ça, demanda la rouquine en donnant l'éternel log pose à Vivi.

Ils regardèrent un instant l'objet qui leur indiqué la voie vers Alabasta, puis, Nami eut un beau sourire tremblante en disant :

- Tu vas enfin pouvoir rentrer à Alabasta. Enfin, s'il ne nous arrive pas d'autre mésaventure d'ici là.

- Oui, je dois à tout prix rentrer, fit Vivi. À présent, le seul moyen de sauver mon pays... j'arriverai à Alabasta, saine et sauve.

- Et on te ramènera, assura Luffy.

- Ne te fait pas autant de soucis, Vivi-chan. Je suis là ! fit Sanji en sortant de la cuisine avec des petits gâteaux.

Luffy tenta de piquer un ou deux de ces succulents petits gâteaux, mais se retrouva vite avec la main écrasée sous un talon de Sanji.

- Que diriez-vous, mes déesses, de déguster en petit en-cas, ces petits fours ? Ainsi qu'une boisson fraîche, du thé ou du café, suivant votre préférence, fit Sanji, en s'inclinant.

Les deux femmes eurent un sourire.

- Naaaa... Sanji... ça à l'air bon... fit Luffy en bavant d'avance.

- Le tiens et celui des autres est dans la cuisine, grogna Sanji, plus du tout charmeur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'avec Usopp et Karu, Luffy disparaisse dans la cuisine. On n'entendit plus que le bruit de l'eau, les craquements du bois, le vent dans les voiles, avec quelque part dans le navire, Zoro qui faisait ses exercices. Ce fut bientôt une grosse dispute qui éclata dans la cuisine, pour savoir qui mangera quoi. Sanji s'en alla y remettre de l'ordre de ce pas.

- Vivi... désolée, mais je dois... souffla Nami. Je dois aller... dans ma cabine...

Nami se leva, sans même entendre ce que disait Vivi, mais elle s'effondra immédiatement. La princesse fut sur elle et posa la main sur son front, la voyant rougissante et transpirante.

- Venez tous ! appela Vivi.

Tout le monde cessa ce qu'il faisait et fut sur le pont.

- Nami-san vient de s'effondrer et elle a une forte fièvre ! s'exclama Vivi.

- Poussez-vous ! cria Luffy. Vivi, va ouvrir la porte de sa cabine !

Luffy hissa délicatement la rousse navigatrice dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à la cabine que Vivi avait ouvert. Il l'installa dans le lit, et s'écarta, laissant la bleuté s'occuper de la rouquine.

- Nami-san va t-elle y rester, Vivi-chan ?! pleura Sanji en mordant un torchon entre ses dents.

Vivi arrangea les couvertures sur Nami et lui mit un tissus humide sur son front, pour la fièvre.

- C'est sans doute dû au climat, déclara Vivi en essayant de rafraîchir Nami. Un des obstacles sur lequel buttent tout les voyageurs qui s'aventurent sur la Grand Line est le risque de maladie dû au climat instable. Il n'est pas rare que pour des pirates intrépides, même les plus réputés d'entre eux, de ne pas s'y acclimater et d'en mourir. Le moindre symptôme peu conduire à la mort, s'il n'est pas traité immédiatement.

Sanji pleura encore plus sur le sort de sa Nami-san, pour le coup.

- Sur la prochaine île, il faudra trouver un médecin de bord, fit Luffy.

Il serra les poings.

- Personne ici n'a de connaissance médicale... j'aurais dû écouter Ji-chan et en faire une priorité, murmura Luffy. C'est de ma faute, si Nami ne peut pas être soignée.

- Avec tout ce que tu sais faire, t'as pas de connaissance médicale ? s'enquit Usopp.

- Iie. Ji-chan a dû fuir, alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il commencerait à m'enseigner les premiers soins... si seulement il était resté plus longtemps... si seulement il avait dû fuir. Sanji, essaye de lui préparer quelque chose de facile à digérer et bourré de tout ce qu'il faut. Je sais au moins ça.

- Une indigestion lui serait fatal. Je mets déjà cent fois plus de soins à préparer le repas de Nami-san et Vivi-chan, que celui de tout le monde. Je leur donne la viande et les légumes les plus frais, mais en mer, ce n'est pas facile. Et je vous donne les restes.

- C'est bon quand même, assura Luffy alors qu'Usopp tentait de protester en vain.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Sanji, tant que je serais le cuisinier de bord, il n'y aura jamais le moindre problème alimentaire. Mais préparer le repas d'une personne malade nécessite toute sorte de précaution.

- Ta mission première sera de t'assurer qu'elle ait ce qu'il faut, ordonna Luffy.

Vivi retira le thermomètre et s'exclama :

- Qua-quarante degrès ! Sa fièvre a augmenté !

- Y'aura t-il des médecins, une fois que nous serons à Alabasta ? demanda Usopp. Dans combien de temps y seront nous ?

- Usopp, à ce rythme, on n'y sera pas assez rapidement, constata Luffy.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas... murmura Nami en se redressant.

- Nami, recouches-toi, paniqua Usopp.

- Dans le tiroir de mon bureau, il y a un journal... il faut que tu le lises, Vivi.

Sanji alla ouvrir le tiroir et tira le journal qu'il tendit à Vivi. La bleuté le feuilleta et tomba sur ce que Nami voulait lui montrer : la guerre était sur le point d'éclatée. Il n'avait plus un instant à perdre. Nami n'avait pas voulu le montrer à Vivi pour ne pas l'inquiétée plus.

- Tu comprends Luffy ? demanda Nami.

- Je comprend que si on fonce droit sur Alabasta, on va te perdre, mais que si on fait un détour pour te trouver un médecin, on prend le risque d'arrivé trop tard, grogna Luffy.

- Je vais bien, ce thermomètre doit être cassé. Personne ne peu avoir une telle température. Ce doit être un coup de chaleur.

- Si, mon frère aîné, mais il a un akuma no mi qui influence ça, donc c'est de la triche, je suppose.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que je me rappel, il a laissé pas mal de trace de brûlé au Baratie, quand il essayait de piquer de la nourriture, se remémora Sanji.

Nami voulu se coucher, mais Luffy l'en empêcha.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un médecin, ça partira tout seul. Quoiqu'il en soit, dirigeons-nous vers Alabasta comme prévu.

- Non, tu restes couchée !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Luffy. Merci de t'inquiéter.

Elle repoussa gentiment Luffy et monta sur le pont.

* * *

- On va tout droit dans la mauvaise direction ! engueula Nami.

C'était une belle idiotie que d'avoir confier un seul instant la navigation à Zoro. Il se retrouvait tout juste sur le navire.

- Vas te reposer et laisses-moi m'en occuper, lui dit Zoro.

- Je suis remontée justement parce que je peux pas te laisser t'en occuper.

Luffy entra sur le pont et prit le log.

- Vas te recoucher. J'ai deux trois notions de navigation, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller., lui dit-il.

Mais Nami ne l'écoutait plus.

- Nami ? Nami ? appela Luffy.

- L'air a changé... souffla Nami.

- L'air ? Il a fait beau toute la journée, lui dit Zoro, sceptique.

- Luffy, il nous faut tout le monde dehors, demanda Nami.

Luffy lui jeta un œil sceptique, puis alla chercher Usopp et Sanji.

- Je veux les voiles inclinées pour prendre le vent de bâbord, demanda Luffy en suivant les indication de Nami.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Nami-san, la mer est calme et le temps à l'air clément.

- Sanji ! On est plus dans l'East Blue, ici ! C'est la Grand Line ! s'exclama Luffy. Le temps peut changer d'un claquement de doigt ! Zeff te l'a pas dit, ou quoi ?!

- Zen... on s'en occupe, t'énerves pas, tenta d'apaiser Usopp.

- Le vent... souffla Nami. Un vent fort va nous percuter de plein fouet. Je pense...

Luffy appliqua sa main sur le front de Nami.

- T'es bouillante, Nami ! déclara Luffy en retirant sa main. On doit absolument trouver un médecin !

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Et occupes-toi des voiles ! C'est ma température normal ! s'énerva la rouquine. Arrêtes de faire l'imbécile et tires sur les cordes !

- Nami-san, on sait que tu fais tout ça pour Vivi-chan, mais tu en fais un peu trop, ne te surmènes pas, négocia Sanji.

- Je vous ais dit que j'allais bien !

Elle dû s'appuyer sur la balustrade pour reprendre son souffle. Usopp voulu en placer une, mais Nami s'énerva encore plus. Et une Nami, même malade, énervée, c'était flippant. Il fallut pas de second ordre pour que tout le monde se mette à tirer sur les voiles. Même Karu donna un coup de main... enfin, de patte, plutôt. Pendant que tout le monde courrait à son poste, Nami se concentrait sur le temps, cherchant à savoir ce qui leur fonçait droit dessus, tout en prenant la route pour Alabasta.

C'est là que Vivi sortit sur le pont.

- Tout le monde, j'ai une demande à vous faire, annonça t-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda. Luffy inclina son chapeau sur son visage, attendant la suite.

- J'ai conscience que c'est beaucoup demandé, en plus de m'avoir accepté à bord, mais... en ce moment même, mon pays est en proie à un terrible sort. Par conséquent, j'aimerais que nous nous hâtions ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps ! Il est donc nécessaire que ce bateau se dirige vers Alabasta à pleine vitesse !

Les pirates gardèrent le silence.

- Évidemment, sourit Nami. On te l'a promis, non ?

- Bien, trouvons à présent une île avec un médecin ! exigea Vivi, surprenant Nami. Nous devons soigner Nami au plus vite, et nous diriger vers Alabasta. Est-ce là, la vitesse maximal de ce navire ?!

Et elle leur offrit un pauvre sourire.

- Tout à fait ! assura Luffy en redressant son chapeau. Il ne peut pas aller plus vite !

- Tu en es sûre ? s'enquit Usopp. En tant que princesse, il faut te soucier d'un million de sujets, non ?

- C'est exact ! fit Vivi. C'est pour ça que Nami-san doit se rétablir au plus vite !

- Bien dit, Vivi-chan ! sourit Sanji.

- Elle a du cran, apprécia Zoro.

- Je suis navrée, s'excusa Nami en titubant jusqu'à eux. Je crois que je vais être une gène, ici.

- Ne dis pas de connerie, Nami. Tu n'y es pour rien, lui dit Luffy. Envoie le log, je prend la relève.

Nami eut tout juste la force de donner l'objet à Luffy avant de s'effondrer.

C'est là qu'ils virent à quoi ils avaient échappé : un cyclone. Un immense cyclone. Y'avait pas à dire, Nami était une sacrée navigatrice, parce que si elle ne leur avait pas fait changer de direction, ils seraient morts à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Il neigeait, à présent.

Vivi essayait tant bien que mal de faire chuter la fièvre de Nami.

Zoro était dans la vigie, une couverture sur les épaules avec de la neige, une paire de jumelle en main.

Luffy était à la barre, un œil sur le log.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? cria Usopp à Zoro.

Zoro baissa ses jumelles un instant, puis les releva devant ses yeux.

- Oi, les gars... vous croyez qu'on peu marcher sur l'océan ? demanda finalement Zoro.

- Tu veux savoir si on peut marcher sur l'océan ? Zoro, qu'est-ce-que tu peux bien raconter ? fit Usopp.

Luffy sortit dehors.

- Par où ? demanda t-il.

Zoro tendit son bras droit devant eux.

Luffy se concentra et étendit son Haki dans la direction donnée par Zoro. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire sentait mauvais.

- Soyez prêt au combat, annonça Luffy.

Il se détourna et alla dans la cabine de Nami chercher Sanji.

- Sanji, on va avoir de la visite, annonça t-il.

- J'arrive, assura le cuistot.

Luffy remonta sur le pont, alors que Usopp constatait à l'étrange personnage, qui se tenait debout sur l'eau, qu'il faisait froid.

- Vraiment, tu trouves ? répondit l'étrange personnage.

C'est là qu'un immense navire, à la limite du sous-marin, sortit de l'eau, faisant reculer le _Merry_. Une immense pastèque qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique, dévoilant un pont de navire. Bientôt, un drapeau noir se mit à flotter dans le vent.

Bateau pirate.

Quand Sanji débarqua sur le pont, il fut accueilli par un pistolet à la tempe.

- C'est moi, ou nous subissons une attaque ? s'enquit calmement Sanji en fumant une cigarette.

- On est bien attaqué sur notre propre navire, répondit Luffy, tout aussi tranquille.

Tout le monde était mis en joue.

- Ma foi, c'est bien ce que je me disais, à première vu.

- Vous autres, vous êtes vraiment des pirates ? demanda le gros balourd qui devait être le capitaine. Je ne vois qu'une bande de minable. Alors, vous n'êtes que quatre ?

Et il avala le morceau de viande et son couteau avec.

Aïe les dents !

- De toute façon... c'est insuffisant pour former un équipage ! déclara le gros lard.

- C'est qui ce type ! Il est en train de manger son couteau ?! grimaça Luffy.

- J'en souffre rien qu'en le regardant, fit Usopp en tirant une langue immense.

- Nous nous dirigeons vers le Royaume de Drum. Auriez-vous un éternel pose, ou un log pose sur vous ?

- On en a pas, répondit Sanji. Et on n'a jamais entendu parler de Drum.

- Majesté, ce gamin en a un ! fit l'un des hommes qui mettait Luffy en joue.

Il voulu prendre le log au poignet de Luffy, mais il se reçu un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

- Personne ne prendra le cadeau de Ji-chan, siffla Luffy. Sanji, balance moi ce lourdaud à l'eau, avant qu'il ne mange le navire pour son dessert. On a pas de temps à perdre avec eux.

- Aye, aye, senshô, fit Sanji.

- Feu ! ordonna un autre homme.

Zoro regarda ça avec un sourcil levé, l'air de mourir d'ennui, avant d'avoir un sourire féroce.

- C'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis le début ! grinça t-il en se débarrassant de sa couverture.

- Alors, je peux foncer dans le tas ! sourit Sanji.

Et ce fut la bagarre général, avec des coups de pieds qui se perdirent dans la masse, des lames qui tranchaient la chaire, des billes de pachinko bien envoyées qui assommaient leur adversaire, et des coups de poings qui se perdaient aussi dans le tas.

Du côté de Sanji, ce fut, un premier coup dans la nuque, avant de faire une tournée général en tournoyant sur ses mains.

Zoro descendit de la vigie avec juste deux sabres, courant à la verticale le long du mât, et il passa à une vitesse impressionnante, se téléportant quasiment derrière ses adversaires, qui furent découpés dans l'instant. Il valsa agilement, les yeux fermés, entre les attaques d'un autre groupe, tranchant les muscles dans un même mouvement, avant de sortir du tas.

- Wapol-sama ! fit l'un d'eux.

- Il fait déjà sa baignade, leur dit Sanji.

Il montra la mer du pouce. On voyait une étoile brillante, au loin. Ce fut la débandade, tout le monde remonta sur son navire d'origine et ils partirent à la poursuite du lourdaud.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? demanda Vivi en montant sur le pont.

- Oh, Vivi-chan ? Comment se porte Nami-san ? s'enquit Sanji.

Luffy ramassa son chapeau tombé durant le combat et se le remit sur le crâne.

- Juste des petites frappes qui nous ont fait perdre du temps précieux, soupira Luffy. Reprenons notre route. Le gars doit s'appeler Wapol un truc du genre.

Vivi sembla pensive.

* * *

Le froid devenait de plus en plus important.

- Climat instable de la Grand Line ? supposa Sanji, dans la vigie.

- Il se peut aussi que ce soit parce que nous sommes prêt d'une île hivernal, annonça Vivi. Sanji-san, regarde bien l'horizon, je vais prévenir Luffy. Une île hivernal ne doit pas être loin.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? demanda Luffy en sortant sur le pont. J'ai entendu mon prénom.

- T'as de ses oreilles, commenta Sanji avec un sourire en prenant une paire de jumelles.

- Très utile, après une mauvaise blague, pour savoir si on c'est fait pincer ou pas. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- Vivi parlait d'île hivernal, déclara Usopp. C'est quoi ça ?

- La Grand Line est si bizarre que chaque île à son propre climat, ses propres saisons, son propre rythme, résuma Luffy.

- C'est un bon résumé. En traversant la Grand Line, il faut se préparer à affronter seize saisons différentes, sans compter celles qu'y n'ont pas été exploré.

- Oh, et donc, si les îles sont proche l'une des autres, la mer ne peut pas avoir un climat stable.

- 'Retiens dans ton petit poix-chiche ce que m'a apprit ji-chan, Luffy. Climat stable, c'est une île. Répète après moi, climat stable, c'est une île', imita Luffy.

- Bel imitation d'Ace, complimenta Sanji avec un sourire.

- Ace ? interrogea Vivi.

- L'un des frères de Luffy, apparemment, répondit Usopp. Il serait dans la piraterie. Comme son oncle.

- Il _était_. Il a cessé de l'être y'a vingt deux ans. Mais là n'est pas la question.

- Exact, voici une île ! fit Sanji.

- Je vais prévenir Nami et Zoro !

Ce fut vite fait, parce que Luffy fut instantanément de retour, regardant l'île enneigée comme un gamin.

- Oi, Luffy, on part pas à l'aventure, cette fois ! le rappela à l'ordre Sanji. Il faut trouver un médecin pour Nami. Et une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé, on partira immédiatement.

Luffy eut une moue mais hocha la tête.

La vie de Nami avant tout.

Néanmoins, il était en plein extase. Il adorait la neige pour sa blancheur. Pendant sept longues années, ils n'avaient plus eut d'hiver enneigé à Dawn à cause d'Ace.

- On devrait se préparer à amarrer, fit Sanji en descendant du nid de pie.

* * *

Un pays si blanc.

D'étranges montagnes tout aussi blanche. Il y avait tellement de neige que Luffy en était fou de joie.

- Ne, Luffy, t'as pas froid dans cette tenue, demanda Usopp.

- Il fait moins dix degrés. C'est la température à laquelle les ours hibernent, fit remarquer Vivi.

Luffy cessa de s'exciter un instant.

- Fait froid ! finit-il par dire.

- Et c'est le Luffy idiot pour vous, soupira Usopp.

Luffy fila se chercher un manteau à l'intérieur et revint sur le pont. Là, il leva un bras, sentant de l'animosité dans l'air, alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers un point d'amarrage.

- N'avancez plus, pirates ! s'exclama un homme.

Et tout un tas d'autres personnes sortirent des buissons pour les mettre en joue.

- Zoro, pose tes sabres, demanda Luffy. Et tout le monde lève gentiment les mains, sans faire de geste brusque.

- Tch, grogna Zoro en déposant ses katana.

Tout le monde leva les mains. Même Karu leva ses ailes.

- Pirates. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir quitter ce rivage, fit un homme massif en s'avançant. Immédiatement.

- Nous sommes ici en paix, annonça Luffy. Nous voulons juste un médecin, l'un d'entre nous est grièvement malade. Une fois qu'elle sera guérie, promit, nous partirons.

- Vous pensez pouvoir nous duper de cette façon ?! cria quelqu'un. Bande de misérable pirates !

- Il s'agit de notre île ! cria un autre. On ne va pas laisser une bande de pirates l'accoster et l'envahir !

- Maintenant, levez l'ancre et partez d'ici ! rugit un dernier. Autrement, nous ferons sauter votre navire ici même !

Luffy se mordit une lèvre et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il posa son front contre le pont et redemanda :

- Nous voulons juste un médecin. Allez voir, si vous le voulez, nous avons vraiment une malade, à bord ! C'est tout ce que nous voulons ! Je vous en conjure, envoyez nous au moins quelqu'un pour l'examiner ! Plus vite elle ira mieux, plus vite nous partirons !

Les habitants de l'île eurent l'air perplexe.

- Onegai... insista Luffy.

- Un volontaire pour aller vérifier ? demanda celui qui devait être le chef.

Quelqu'un s'avança. Il descendit jusqu'au navire et monta sur le pont.

- Usopp, montre lui Nami, demanda Luffy, sans bouger de sa position.

Usopp hocha la tête et il mena le villageois jusqu'à la cabine de Nami. Ils remontèrent un peu plus tard et là, l'homme lança à son chef :

- Ils ont vraiment une femme malade à bord !

- Je vais vous conduire au village, annonça le chef. Suivez-moi.

Luffy eut un profond soupir et se releva.

- Tu as bien agit, Luffy, constata Vivi.

- J'ai eut un bon professeur, se contenta de répondre Luffy en remettant son chapeau sur son crâne.

* * *

- Nous n'avons qu'un seul médecin dans ce pays, leur dit le chef en chemin. Une sorcière.

- Une sorcière ? s'étonna Usopp.

- C'est vraiment louche, cette histoire, commenta Sanji. Et c'est quoi le nom de ce pays ?

- Ce pays n'a pas de nom, répondit le chef.

Usopp les interrompit en paniquant devant un ours, et fit semblant d'être mort.

- C'est un ours randonneur, leur dit le chef. Il est inoffensif. Contentez-vous de le saluer comme font les montagnards.

Et tout le monde salua l'ours avec sa pioche, qui passa à côté d'eux en les saluant.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au village de Bighorn. C'est là qu'ils apprirent le nom de celui qui servait de chef : Dalton. Et se fiant à son intuition, il accorda sa confiance à Luffy et compagnie. Mais quelque chose perturbait Vivi.

- Ils ne font pas partit des forces armées de ce pays ? interrogea t-elle.

- Ce sont des civils. Venez-vous abriter chez moi.

Tout le monde vint voir Dalton, pour s'informer au sujet des pirates, mais aussi au sujet d'élection. Ce dernier sujet semblait mettre l'homme dans l'embarras, parce qu'il avait apparemment commit trop de fautes pour être élu.

Ils finirent par entrer chez l'homme et ils purent déposer Nami dans un lit.

Et l'homme semblait avoir déjà vu Vivi, mais cette dernière détourna son attention de son mieux en l'interrogeant au sujet de la sorcière, parce que la température de Nami avait grimpé.

42°C aux dernières nouvelles.

Cela faisait trois jours que sa température montait progressivement.

Et ils ne savaient rien de la maladie, même pas la cause, et encore moins le traitement.

- Où se trouve cette sorcière ? demanda Sanji.

Dalton montra la montagne que l'on voyait de sa fenêtre.

- Ce sont les pitons rocheux de Drum, expliqua Dalton. Sur la montagne central, vous pouvez voir un château. C'est un château sans roi. C'est là que vit la femme que l'on nomme la sorcière. Le seul médecin du pays. Le docteur Kureha.

- Pourquoi elle a décidé de vivre là haut, au juste ? s'exclama Sanji.

- Allez savoir. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de la contacter. C'est une étrange femme qui vit depuis près de cent quarante ans. On a eut des voyageurs, récemment. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient faire un arrêt cardiaque quand on leur a dit que cette sorcière était tout là haut. Le plus jeune a juré comme un pirate de la vieille école, tellement c'était louche que le seul médecin de ce pays soit aussi à l'écart.

- Elle est toujours en vie, au moins ? demanda Usopp.

- Eh bien, on raconte qu'elle ressemble à des prunes salées ridées.

- Mais que se passe t-il si quelqu'un est malade ou blessé ? s'enquit Vivi.

- Elle descend de la montagne selon son bon vouloir. Elle recherche des patients, les soigne et prend ce qu'elle désire chez eux en contrepartie, avant de repartir.

Un comportement d'horrible sorcière digne d'un pirate !

C'est là que le plus bizarre fut dit : la façon dont la vieille descendait de la montagne était digne du père noël ! Une sorcière accompagnée d'une étrange créature.

Mais c'était leur seul médecin, et elle ne voulait pas être proche d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre son bon vouloir, et la prochaine fois qu'elle voudrait bien redescendre de la montagne.

Alors que tout le monde râlait, Luffy était déjà auprès de Nami.

- Ohé, Nami. Ouvre les yeux, exigea t-il.

Luttant contre le mal et la fièvre, Nami ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah, tu te réveilles. Écoutes-moi, le seul médecin est sur une montagne, alors, on va grimper. T'as confiance ?

- Mais tu as perdu la tête ? s'exclama Sanji. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes à Nami-san !

- Si tu as une meilleur idée, je t'écoute, Sanji, lui dit Luffy. Je la porterai.

On essaya de dissuader Luffy, de lui faire comprendre à quel point la situation n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Mais Nami mit fin au dispute :

- Je... je dois me rétablir... au plus vite... Rapidement... dans l'intérêt de Vivi... Prend soin de moi, cap'tain..

Avec un sourire forcé, Nami sortit une main de sous sa couverture, que saisit Luffy.

- Compte sur moi, lui dit-il.

* * *

Pendant que Luffy, Sanji et Nami filaient vers la montagne, Dalton raconta à Usopp et Vivi ce qu'il en était de ce pays.

Ils avaient eut des médecins. D'excellents médecins, même. Mais ils avaient dû partir. Puis, le pays avait été ravagé par des pirates. Un équipage énorme, indénombrable. Les Foxy Pirates. Leur nombre leur permit de ravager le pays dans son ensemble.

Mais beaucoup disent que cela sauva le pays, car la monarchie en place à cet instant appauvrissait le peuple.

L'ancien nom de ce Royaume était Drum.

Et son roi, Wapol. Le pire roi qu'on puisse imaginer. Le premier à fuir devant les pirates, sans même tenter de résister.

Et, apparemment, le même gars qui les avait attaqués.

* * *

Tout c'était bien passé.

Jusqu'à ce que le bébé lapahn ne veuille les agresser et que Sanji l'envoie bouler.

Là, ils étaient tombé sur les adultes.

Oh, Luffy avait voulu les renverser avec le Haki du Roi, mais les bêtes avaient été plus rapide. Luffy n'eut pas assez de temps pour se concentrer. Ils se virent obliger de slalomer entre eux, évitant les coups du mieux possibles. Sanji les défendait.

Puis, il y avait eut l'avalanche, et Sanji c'était sacrifié pour sauver Luffy et Nami. Luffy déposa délicatement Nami dans la neige, le temps de retrouver Sanji. Grâce au Haki Luffy fut assez rapide pour le retrouver.

- Sanji ! Réponds moi ! fit Luffy en tirant Sanji de la neige.

Sanji toussa.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai... mal partout... mais je crois que c'est normal quand on se ramasse une avalanche en pleine tête, siffla Sanji. J'ai... du mal à bouger... Parts devant, avec Nami...

- Je ne t'abandonne pas, refusa Luffy.

Et il hissa Sanji sur ses épaules, malgré ses protestations. Ils remontèrent voir Nami, et là, Luffy laissa Sanji s'asseoir, le temps de hisser Nami sur son dos.

- Je peux pas marcher, diagnostiqua Sanji en grognant de douleur après avoir voulu bouger une jambe. Je doute même que je serais encore conscient, si j'avais été un peu plus faible. Tu comptes me porté comment ?

Pour toute réponse, Luffy le prit sous le bras, faisant glapir Sanji.

- Râle pas, c'est pas ça qui va me gêner, marmonna Luffy. J'applique les leçons de Ji-chan... un capitaine se doit de veiller coûte que coûte sur la totalité de son équipage.

- Je le remercierai si on le croise. Il est à Shabaody, de ce qu'a dit Crocus-san, non ? C'est loin ?

- C'est à mi-chemin. Juste avant la Red Line.

Et Luffy se mit en marche, un Sanji grognon et blessé sous le bras. En passant, il libéra un lapahn de la neige, aidant ainsi le bébé qui avait voulu tant bien que mal le libérer puis reprit sa route vers le château.

- Je vais vous conduire tout les deux là-haut, quoiqu'il arrive, jura Luffy. Ne meurt pas Nami... ne m'abandonne pas, Sanji...

- J'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Tu vas te tuer à la tâche, lui dit Sanji. Que dirait tes frères ?

- Ace n'aurait pas droit à la parole, sur ce sujet. Quelques jours avant ses onze ans, on jouait au Grey Terminal quand il a brutalement prit feu. Sabo et moi on a été intoxiqué par la fumée. Ji-chan n'était pas avec nous. Ace nous a porté tout le chemin au travers la décharge jusqu'à la maison, et c'est battu en même temps contre des pirates de bas étages à qui on avait piqué leur butin, quelques mois avant. Quand on a reprit connaissance, Makino nous a raconté qu'Ace c'était tellement concentré pour nous sauver qu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour nous sauver des flammes, ce qui l'avait rendu incapable de soigner ses blessures. Il était arrivé au village couvert de blessures, les jambes ensanglantées, sans jamais nous avoir lâché, Sabo et moi.

- Tu as un super frère.

- Un idiot de frère, mais c'est génétique. Le gène du D., comme disait Ji-chan.

Luffy ne détourna pas la tête quand il entendit Wapol l'interpeller. Il dû néanmoins s'arrêter quand le roi lui coupa la route.

- Vire de là, je suis pressé, fit Luffy.

Et il entreprit de faire le tour de la monture de Wapol, pour continuer sa route.

- Je crois qu'il est pas content, commenta Sanji. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait tuer Nami-san et moi d'abord.

- Comment ? grogna Luffy.

Il se tourna vers ses assaillants et cette fois, il eut le temps de lâcher le Haki du Roi. Pour le coup, Wapol et ses deux hommes de mains furent hors jeu, sous le regard surpris de la monture. Luffy s'avança vers elle, prit d'une idée.

- Oi, qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? Le château est dans l'autre sens, lui fit remarqué Sanji.

Luffy s'arrêta devant l'hippopotame moutonneux et lui dit :

- J'ai une malade et un blessé avec moi. Tu veux bien nous déposer au château, s'il te plaît. Je manque de temps.

Et comme par miracle, la créature s'agenouilla pour les laisser monter sur son dos. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, elle se releva et partit au galop vers le château.

- Eh bien, on peu dire qu'on a été chanceux pour le coup, commenta Sanji.

Il fit une grimace en essayant de bouger.

- Ne bouge pas, Sanji, lui dit Luffy.

Sanji regarda le petit brun qui montrait des signes évidents qu'il commençait à souffrir du froid. Luffy était courageux, y'avait aucun doute là dessus. Mais il était aussi idiot, on pouvait pas le nier non plus.

* * *

Sanji avait fini par perdre connaissance, sous la douleur.

Le tenant entre ses dents par son blouson, Luffy fit l'ascension de la montagne, se gelant les doigts et les orteils au point de saigner.

Infatigable, déterminé, il continua de grimper, insensible au blizzard et à l'engourdissement progressif de ses membres.

Il se devait de les sauver.

Il devait trouver le médecin.

Son propre bien être n'était qu'un élément inutile dans tout cela.

« Accrochez-vous, Sanji, Nami » supplia mentalement Luffy, les yeux fixés vers le sommet.

Il avait tant d'aventure qui les attendaient, tant de choses à vivre. Et ils avaient leur propre rêve.

Sanji devait découvrir All Blue pour lui et Zeff.

Nami devait faire le tour du monde et le cartographier.

Les membres de Luffy devenaient de plus en plus dure à bouger.

Il ne cessait de répéter 'issha' en boucle, comme un mantra, pour ne pas perdre sa concentration et se laisser atteindre par le froid.

Il gémit de douleur quand il s'écorcha un peu plus les doigts, mais ne desserra pas les mâchoires, ne voulant pas faire tomber Sanji.

Le temps passait lentement.

Chaque mouvement était une épreuve en soit.

Plus d'une fois, il avait perdu prise et avait fait une dangereuse glissade, ne pouvant se rattraper que in-extremis, laissant sur son passage un sillage sanglant. Et après, il devait remonter tout le trajet, dans le froid et la neige, luttant pour rester conscient.

Le sommet était en vu.

Il devait persévérer.

Avec difficulté, Luffy réussi à hisser Sanji, sur la neige.

Le château était là, à deux pas. Il le regarda un instant, avant de perdre connaissance à son tour. La plaque de neige sur laquelle il se tenait se détacha, l'entraînant lentement vers une chute mortelle, jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne puissante le rattrape. Ce fut la dernière chose dont il eut conscience.

* * *

Nami était tout juste consciente. Il faisait bon, il faisait chaud.

Elle se sentait un peu mieux, aussi...

Elle entendit vaguement d'étrange bruit de pas sur ce qui semblait être du bois.

« Où suis-je ? » se demanda t-elle.

Elle entendit alors un drôle de bruit. En tournant doucement la tête, elle vit une étrange petite créature, debout sur une chaise, lui tournant le dos, faisant quelque chose sur la table. Puis, la créature se retourna et sauta de la chaise, dévoilant d'immense yeux noirs et un jolie petit nez bleu.

Nami se redressa.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

La petite créature ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit consciente parce qu'elle sursauta et fila pour essayer de se cacher. Enfin j'ai dit _essayé_ parce qu'elle n'était pas dans le bon sens.

- Tu... tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans _l'autre_ sens ? demanda Nami un peu hésitante.

Et lentement, la petite boule de poil changea de sens.

- C'est un peu tard, commenta Nami avec un petit sourire attendrit. Et je te vois toujours. Qui es-tu ?

- La ferme, humaine ! cria la petite créature, surprenant Nami.

Elle sentit de la peur dans sa voix... mais c'était pas le plus étrange.

- Qu'en est-il de ta fièvre ? demanda la créature.

- Ça parle ! cria Nami.

Cela surpris la petite créature qui tomba à la renverse sur des objets, qui d'après le bruit, devait être fragile.

- Moins de bruit, Chopper ! cria la voix d'une dame âgée.

La poussière qui s'était élevée se dissipa, dévoilant une vieille femme encore très en forme, et assez bien conserver, tout de même, avec des vêtements qu'elle ne devrait pas porter à son âge, et une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

- Il semblerait que ta fièvre soit retombée, jeune fille, dit-elle après avoir ricané.

Un ricanement stéréotypé qui n'était pas sans rappeler les vieilles sorcières penchées sur leur chaudron baveux.

- Happy ka ? demanda la vieille femme.

Nami était pour le moins perturbé. C'est là que la vieille femme posa son doigt sur le front de la demoiselle, tout en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Nami.

- Trente-huit, deux. C'est acceptable, marmonna la vieille femme. Je suis médecin. Le docteur Kureha.

Et elle retira ses lunettes de soleil avec un immense sourire.

- Mais appelle-moi Doctorine, accorda t-elle.

- Docteur, mais alors...

- Le secret de ma jeunesse ? demanda Doctorine.

- Non, je n'ai rien demandé.

Nami continua de regarder autour d'elle pendant que Doctorine buvait allègrement son alcool.

- Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un château en haut d'une montagne, fit la vieille femme en s'éloignant.

- Dans ce château il devrait y avoir deux autres personnes avec moi, nota Nami.

- Oui, ils dorment comme des nourrissons dans la pièce voisine. Ils sont très robustes, ces deux là.

Doctorine revint vers Nami et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle lui remonta son haut de pyjama, dévoilant des tâches mauves sur sa peau.

- Voici la cause de ta maladie, déclara Doctorine en examinant l'état des tâches.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? s'enquit Nami.

- Tu as été piquée par un insecte appelé Kestia. Une tique infectieuse qui vit dans les forêts tropicales. L'infection débute dès qu'il mord se proie. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'incubation dure cinq jours et cause une immense douleur à la victime. Forte fièvre et infection étendue en son les symptômes, avec infection du myocarde et des artères, ainsi qu'une encéphalite. D'après l'état de ta blessure, je dirais qu'elle a été causé il y a trois jours. Je suppose que tu as dû avoir ta dose de douleur, jusqu'à présent. Si tu avais laissé traîner ça, deux jours de plus, et tu ne serais plus parmi nous.

Cela fit pâlir Namir.

- C'est la maladie de cinq jours. Même si je pensais que la maladie avait disparu il y a une centaine d'années. Tu as eut de la chance que je possède encore des médicaments. Mais où as-tu bien pu attraper ça ? Tu ne t'es tout de même pas promener sur une île préhistorique le ventre à l'air ! C'est inenvisageable !

Nami préféra ne pas lui préciser que c'est ce qu'il c'était passé, justement.

- As-tu quelque chose à me dire à ce sujet ? s'enquit Doctorine. Quelle surprenante jeune fille.

Et Nami fut repoussé dans son lit.

- Recouches-toi. Reposes-toi, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait rétablie.

Nami voulu protester mais elle se fit traiter de naïve. Elle devait rester tranquille trois jours de plus. Mais ils n'avaient pas ses trois jours.

Doctorine employa donc les grands moyen en menaçant la rouquine d'un scalpel.

- Les seuls fois où mes patients quittent ces lieux, c'est quand ils sont guéris ou morts. Il n'y a aucune autre échappatoire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Chopper changea les bandages de Luffy et Sanji, se posant quelques questions. Doctorine avait été surprise d'apprendre que Luffy avait escaladé les cinq milles mètres d'altitude de la montagne pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Couvert d'engelure, il avait eut assez de force pour prendre le bras de Doctorine et lui dire de sauver Nami et Sanji.

C'étaient ses nakamas.

_« Dans mon équipage, je suis le bras droit du capitaine, yoi. Il est de mon devoir de veiller au bien de chacun d'entre eux, yoi. Nous sommes une famille, et je suis le frère aîné, yoi. Ace est le otouto indiscipliné que nous adorons, mais qui peut à tout moment se retrouver en mauvaise posture, yoi. Il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que personne ne découvre jamais son secret, yoi. Je dois veiller sur lui avec une attention particulière, yoi. Il m'est très précieux. C'est mon frère, mon nakama et bien plus encore... Un vrai pirate prend soin des siens, quitte à y laisser sa vie, yoi_. » lui avait dit l'étrange zoan qui l'avait fait voler autour du château, quelques jours auparavant.

Lentement, Luffy reprit connaissance, alors que Chopper le regarda de façon intense.

- J'ai faim... marmonna Luffy en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Aussi, quand il vit Chopper, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête :

- Niku ?

Et il se mit à baver.

Effrayé, Chopper recula et percuta le lit de Sanji.

- Un ragoût de renne, marmonna celui-ci. En le laissant dans une marmite pendant trois heures, il devient tendre et goûteux.

Chopper recula, encore plus effrayé.

Luffy se redressa toujours en marmonnant et en bavant. Sanji attrapa le bras de Chopper avec un sourire à la limite du sadisme :

- De la viande de renne...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le pauvre petit renne se mette à hurler de peur, et à essayer de s'enfuir, avec Luffy et Sanji accrochés à lui, passant devant une Nami plus que surprise.

- Attend bifteck ! grogna Luffy.

Et il essaya de mordre la patte de Chopper qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Attends Luffy, je dois d'abord le cuisiner ! coupa Sanji.

C'est en repassant devant Nami que la course poursuite prit fin, car ils réalisèrent que Nami était réveillée.

- Tu es rétablie ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Grâce à vous, les gars, leur dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Yosh, Nami-san, je vais te préparer un plat à base de renne pour accélérer ta guérison !

Et d'un même mouvement, Sanji et Luffy se tournèrent vers Chopper qui essayait de filer en douce.

Et la course poursuite recommença de plus belle !

- Ça me surprend qu'ils puissent déjà courir dans tout les sens comme ça, avoua Doctorine.

- Quel est ce renne au nez bleu qui parle ? demanda Nami.

- Tu tiens à le savoir ? Il se nomme Chopper. Ce n'est qu'un renne au nez bleu ordinaire.

- Mais les rennes ne parlent pas.

- Une seule chose le distingue des autres rennes. Il a mangé le hito hito no mi, faisant de lui un renne qui a acquis des capacités humaines. Je lui ais enseigné tout ce que je savais sur la médecine.

* * *

Luffy avait protégé le drapeau pirate qui flottait au sommet du château.

Peu importer de quel équipage appartenait cet emblème, le drapeau noir était l'une des choses les plus importante pour un équipage.

Wapol n'avait aucun droit sur ce drapeau.

Qu'il soit un pirate ou un roi.

Il en avait encore mois en ayant brandit sans le moindre scrupule un drapeau noir, alors qu'il n'était même pas un vrai pirate.

Luffy connaissait bien des pirates qui auraient foutu leur poing dans la tête de cet homme pour ce simple fait.

Ensuite, c'était la tombe de quelqu'un de bien. On n'avait pas le droit de détruire ce qu'il restait des morts, de cracher sur ce qu'ils étaient. Le drapeau était le symbole de la volonté défiant l'impossible, d'Hiluluk. Sa volonté de sauver le pays. Se battre en pirate, sans être un pirate, pour sauver ce qui lui était cher. Et il était mort pour ça.

Rien n'était impossible pour quiconque vivant sous l'étendard à la tête de mort.

« _Ace, Luffy, même s'il est question de votre pire ennemi, respectez toujours son étendard, à moins qu'il ne parjure les idéaux de la piraterie. Derrière chaque drapeau se cache des rêves qui pourraient sembler irréalisable, mais dont l'impossibilité a été envoyé aux orties. Le drapeau noir veut dire qu'on a pour but de rayer du dictionnaire le mot impossible. Roger l'a prouvé en conquérant la Grand Line, malgré qu'il soit mourant. Qu'est-ce-que vous prouverez comme n'étant pas impossible, les garçons ? Votre rêve est symbolisé par votre drapeau noir. Ne l'oubliez à aucun moment. _»

C'est pour cela que Luffy se tenait sur le toit, maintenant le drapeau en place.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te faire passer pour un pirate ? Un pirate qui ne veut pas risquer sa vie ? Tu ne sais pas ce que représente un drapeau pirate !

- Ce que représente un drapeau pirate, Mugiwara ? Ahahahahah ! Comme si cette ridicule décoration pirate pouvait représenter quelque chose ! se moqua Wapol.

- C'est pour ça que tu seras toujours un lâche ! Tu n'as pas le droit de brandir ce genre de drapeau !

- Comme si j'allais risquer ma vie pour brandir un vulgaire drapeau pirate ! Et tu oses remettre ce foutu drapeau là haut !

Et il brandit un canon sur Luffy.

- Je jure sur mon D. que je te ferais saisir la gravité de tes actes ! On ne crache pas sur ce genre de drapeau ! Même mon marine de jiji le sait et le respecte ! hurla Luffy.

Et Wapol tira au canon.

- Tu penses pouvoir détruire ce drapeau ! défia Luffy.

Et il eut impact.

Wapol rit avant de s'étouffer en voyant Luffy surgir de la fumée, le drapeau toujours intact dans sa main.

- Tu vois, tu ne peux pas le détruire, fit Luffy. Je ne sais pas à qui il appartient, ni d'où il vient. Mais c'est un drapeau pour lequel on doit se battre ! Tu ne le brandis pas à la légère ! Il y a des rêves derrière, une volonté plus dure que l'acier le plus résistant qui existe ! Une volonté telle que la Haki du Roi le plus puissant ne pourrait pas la renverser !

Luffy lança un regard noir et haineux à Wapol.

- CE N'EST PAS UN DRAPEAU QUE TU PEUX T'AMUSER À DÉTRUIRE ! rugit le jeune homme.

Il laissa même du Haki transpirait dans sa voix, faisant mettre genoux à terre aux immondices qui osaient s'en prendre au drapeau.

« C'est incroyable... c'est donc ça... un pirate... » songea Chopper.

Il se demanda si les deux pirates qu'il avait rencontré auparavant était de ce genre. Il les imaginait si facilement à la place de Luffy que la réponse ne semblait pouvoir n'être qu'un oui.

- Ce drapeau... ne tombera jamais, siffla Luffy. Cette tête de mort est le symbole de la volonté de quelqu'un ! Une volonté devant laquelle tu ne fais pas le poids !

* * *

Roi ou dieu, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour un pirate.

Un ennemi restait un ennemi, peu importe son rang, et on ne crachait pas impunément sur le drapeau d'un pirate. Peu importe qu'il soit un ennemi du Gouvernement Mondial, à cause de son père, il en était déjà un depuis qu'il avait vu le jour. Autant l'être pour une bonne raison, cette fois.

Chopper avait réussi, sans soucis, à envoyer balader Wapol et ses sbires, laissant juste le soin à Luffy de les éjecter hors du pays.

Le drapeau n'était pas tombé.

Si on était pas prêt à en accepter les conséquences, il ne fallait pas s'y frotter à cet énigmatique étendard noir.

Luffy avait été aussi très impressionné par les capacités de transformations de Chopper. Il était cool, sérieux ! Il l'aimait bien !

Et en plus, de ce qu'il avait comprit, il avait des connaissances médicales.

Aussi, Luffy n'hésita pas un instant :

- Ferme la et viens avec nous !

Il en avait rien à faire que ce soit un renne, qu'il ait une truffe bleue, des sabots et des bois. Il se voyait en monstre, et ne pensait pas que ça soit possible d'être l'ami d'humain.

Quand les paroles de Luffy avait raisonné, Chopper avait pleuré.

Et il avait dit oui.

Bon, Doctorine c'était montré farouche pour les adieux, mais même si Chopper était un renne, il restait un homme.

Et un homme ne peut pas rester indifférent devant l'appel du drapeau noir.

Ils avaient vite sauté dans le traîneau tiré par Chopper pour descendre de la montagne et filé vers le navire.

Même si Doctorine s'était montrée violente (si on prenait en compte les innombrables haches qu'elle avait balancées sur Chopper pendant qu'il fuyait), elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Et elle leur avait fait des adieux retentissants.

Sur l'île hivernal avait poussé des cerisiers.

La neige était devenu rose quelques minutes, assez pour que les immenses pics rocheux du l'île puisse ressembler, depuis le navire qui s'éloignait, à d'immenses cerisiers.

Une vue qui resta ancrée dans l'esprit de chacun des pirates.

Et Chopper en avait pleuré d'émotion. Disant au revoir à ceux qui lui avaient tant de donné.

Sur le pont du navire, Nami lui donna son sac qu'elle avait trouvé dans le traîneau. Il y avait un mot avec, ainsi que des médicaments que Chopper n'avait pas dans son sac, habituellement.

« Ce gamin qui te servira désormais de capitaine est un D. S'il te dit être de la génération touché par le syndrome pour lequel a consulté le pirate de l'autre jour, donne lui une fois par jour de la testostérone. Même s'il dit qu'il n'en a plus besoin. »

Chopper fronça les sourcils.

- Luffy ? appela t-il.

- Nani ? demanda Luffy en cessant d'écrire dans le journal de bord.

- Est-ce que... tu serais touché par le syndrome de Klinefelter ?

Tout le monde regarda Luffy et Chopper.

D'une, c'était quoi cette maladie et de deux... Luffy était malade ?

- J'ai plus besoin de médicament, j'ai fini de me développé bien comme il faut, marmonna Luffy avec une moue. Et qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ?

- Y'a quelques jours de ça, un pirate est venu consulté pour ça. Et Doctorine m'a laissé un message à ce sujet. En tant que médecin de bord, il est de mon devoir de veiller à la santé de tout le monde.

Luffy eut une grimace.

- Et moi qui pensait avoir laissé ça à Dawn, marmonna t-il comme un gamin prit en faute.

- Je ne laisse rien passer quand il s'agit de la santé de quelqu'un, annonça Chopper.

* * *

- Ma foi, j'imagine qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter l'île, fit Dalton à Kureha, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la neige. Ce renne a bon cœur ainsi que les compétences d'un très grand médecin.

- Hiluluk a sacrifié sa vie pour faire en sorte que les cerisiers fleurissent, soupira Doctorine. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle ce renne inexpérimenté a décidé de prendre la mer ! Il a toujours... suivi l'exemple de cet homme.

- Il fera un excellent médecin de bord.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

- Je dois expier les péchés que j'ai commis en tant que Commandant de la garde de Wapol. Il me faut quitter cet endroit et confier la bonne marche du pays au peuple. Voilà ce à quoi je pensais.

- Et donc, tu as l'intention de suivre ton idée ? fit Doctorine en se levant.

- Non. Je réalise à présent que partir ne m'absoudra pas de mes fautes. L'effondrement de l'ancien régime va pouvoir laisser place à une nouvelle nation. Si je reste, je pourrai alors être en mesure de participer à la naissance de cette nation. Il me semble que c'est de cette façon que je pourrai expier mes péchés.

Doctorine se retourna vers lui en souriant :

- Tu es encore un gamin. Ton cœur est toujours attaché à ce pays.

- Un cœur attaché à son pays ? J'en fus témoin il y a longtemps à la vue d'une fillette de dix ans...

En disant cela, il replongea dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant de sa rencontre avec Vivi quand c'était une gamine, et comment elle avait réussi à éviter un incident diplomatique. Une princesse vraiment attachée à son pays, qui n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ses années.

- Dalton-san ! C'est terrible ! cria quelqu'un en venant vers eux en courant. Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose d'extrêmement important !

Et il s'arrêta près de Dalton et Doctorine.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Dalton.

- Regardez !

Et il donna à Dalton l'avis de recherche de Luffy.

Le pirate qui avait sauvé leur pays avec Chopper.

- Oh ! Ce doit être une sacrée canaille ! commenta Kureha. Je me disais bien qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un D. !

- Où t'es-tu procuré ça ? demanda Dalton au villageois.

- J'ai oublié de vous en faire part lorsque c'est arrivé, mais il y a environ une semaine, dans la ville de Robelle, deux étranges voyageurs sont apparut soudainement. Bizarrement, il n'a pas neigé ce jour là. On a pas la moindre idée d'où ils venaient, mais ils disaient être à la recherche du docteur Kureha. Quand on leur a dit où se rendre, ils ont disparu, pour revenir un peu plus tard dans la journée, toujours en sortant de nul part. C'était un blond et un brun. Le brun a demandé si un pirate avec un mugiwara boshi était passé dans le coin. Quand on lui a dit non, il nous a donné cet avis de recherche en nous disant que s'il venait dans les parages, de lui dire qu'il l'attendrait pendant trois semaines à Alabasta, avant de remonter dans le Shin Sekai. Et ils sont partit en nous laissant l'avis de recherche et ça. Il disait que ça serait suffisant pour que la personne qu'il cherche sache de qui venait le message.

Le villageois fouilla ses poches et en tira un as de pique.

- Ah, je me souviens d'eux. Ce sont les deux premiers commandants de Shirohige, fit Doctorine. Le gamin voulait me poser quelques questions au sujet d'une petite particularité qui touche un D. toute les trois générations.

- Il l'attendra à Alabasta pendant trois semaines ? Il a vu large, commenta Dalton. Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire de D. ?

- L'un des plus grand mystère de la Grand Line, répondit Doctorine. Comme Gol D. Roger... Gol D. Ann... Portgas D. Ace, le pirate qui a laissé ce message. Mais aussi Monkey D. Garp. Il semblerait que mon petit renne s'aventure désormais en terrain risqué. Elle perdure encore et toujours... la Volonté du D...

* * *

**Je sais, normalement, c'est Teach qui ravage Drum, mais j'ai prit une petite liberté avec l'histoire d'origine, Ace vous en dira plus lui-même à Alabasta pour ceux qui n'ont pas lut sa fic (parce qu'il y en a, et ouais! ) :D**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs de _The Golden Prince_, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre avant lundi, contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé ^^'.**


	10. Le Kaizoku Oji est dans la place !

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

**Voici enfin l'instant que vous attendez tous : les retrouvailles de Ace et Luffy, vu par Luffy !**

**Pour les commentaires :**

**Ouragan : Intriguant, hein ? Chopper te donna la réponse. Pour ce que ça implique, soit, tu lis The Golden Prince, sois, tu attends que je me décide à lâché la bombe dans cette histoire :3**

**Mel72000 : Oui et oui, Luffy est de la génération perdante avec un akuma no mi pouvant lui permettre de faire comme Ace, mais il ne le fera pas à mois que l'envie ne me prenne de m'amuser un peu :p**

**Ptitoon : Luffy ne peu pas être partout à la fois, mais Ace ne sera pas quelques temps avec son frère juste pour faire jolie. Attends les chapitres à venir, et tu auras tes réponses.**

**liim : J'ai regardé devant ma porte ce matin, mais j'ai pas vu le trio... avoue, où les as-tu caché - !?**

**ion-la-revolution : j'aime respecter les œuvres d'origines un minimum, même si je rajoute ma touche perso. C'est pour ça que je refais souvent plein de fois mes fics avant de les publier, afin d'être en accord avec les derniers scans que j'ai lut. Pour comment va réagir Smoker, tu verras ça surtout dans l'autre histoire ^^**

* * *

Luffy s'était perdu.

Hourra !

En plein désert, à la recherche d'un malheureux restaurant, parce qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de pas priver ses nakamas de leur repas, et donc, il ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Le bentô qu'un drôle de gars lui avait donné ne l'avait pas rassasié. Tout au contraire, ça lui avait donné encore plus faim.

C'est là qu'il sentit une bonne odeur.

De la nourriture !

Sans perdre un instant, il se mit à courir dans le désert, se guidant par l'odeur, et fini par retrouver la ville.

Dans les rues, il accéléra ses pas.

Oui ! Ça sentait bon la nourriture !

Son ventre gargouilla.

Ses yeux jaillirent quasi de leurs orbites en voyant enfin un restaurant, à l'autre bout de la rue. Mais il n'allait pas assez vite. Il eut donc recourt à un rocket.

- _Gomu gomu no rocketo _!

Et il fut ainsi propulser vers le restaurant à grande vitesse.

Il percuta quelque chose, de qui coupa son élan, mais quand ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol, il n'y avait aucun obstacle devant lui, juste des clients de restaurant pour le moins surpris et effrayés. Luffy ne s'en occupa pas. Il avait trouvé un restaurant, c'était l'essentiel. Il sauta sur un siège au comptoir et réclama à manger. Aaaaah, qu'est-ce qu'il avait la dalle !

On lui servit de la nourriture et il s'empressa de tout dévorer.

- Ano... tu ferais mieux de t'en aller très loin d'ici, conseilla le tenant du restaurant à Luffy pendant qu'il mangeait.

- 'ou'quoi ? demanda Luffy, la bouche pleine.

- Connais-tu ceux que tu viens d'envoyer en l'air ?

Luffy vida sa bouche pour demander :

- Envoyer en l'air ? Qui a fait ça ?

- Toi.

- J'ai fais ça ? A qui ?

Le patron montra du pouce les murs détruits pas trop loin.

Tout en mangeant, Luffy se pencha, mais ne vit personne. Juste tout un tas de trou, tous alignés.

- Pourquoi y'a un trou ici ? Ce restaurant est bizarre, commenta Luffy. C'est votre passe-temps, ossan ?

- C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT ÇA ! lui dirent le patron et les clients dans un accès d'énervement.

- Moi ? Quand ?

Tout le monde abandonna. Ce gars était un parfait abrutit.

C'est là qu'ils virent quelqu'un jaillir du trou. Ne voulant pas mourir, ils prirent la fuite ; mais Luffy était trop absorbé par son repas pour y faire attention.

C'est là qu'il entendit des voix familières :

- Lu'...

Bam !

- MUGIWARA !

Luffy releva la tête et maudit son inattention, pourtant son Haki ne cessait de l'avertir depuis un moment de la présence de grosses puissances dans le coin.

- Je te cherchais, Mugiwara, grogna Smoker. Je savais bien que tu viendrais ici, à Alabasta.

Luffy recracha ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche et s'exclama :

- Le Kemuri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

- Yarro... grogna Smoker qui s'était tout prit dans la figure.

Luffy savait qu'il avait une chance contre Smoker, mais Nami c'était montrée... persuasive pour lui dire de ne pas se battre.

- Chotto matte ! exigea Luffy.

Il rassembla toute la nourriture dans sa bouche, s'inclina en articulant difficilement un 'merci pour ce repas', avant de prendre la fuite..

* * *

Luffy slalomait dans les rues, espérant semer Smoker.

Il maudit Nami pour la énième fois, pour lui avoir dit de ne pas se battre.

Il esquiva agilement Tashigi, et sauta sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, avant de parvenir d'un second bond sur le toit et de continuer sa course. Il entendit vaguement Smoker criait des ordres. Luffy esquiva un _White Snake._

_- _Mugiwara ! Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ce pays ?! gronda Smoker en lançant un nouveau _White Snake_. Que cherches-tu ?!

- Je suis ici pour botter le cul de Crocodile ! répondit Luffy sans cesser de courir.

- Nani ? Crocodile ? Qu'est-ce que Crocodile à avoir avec toi !?

Luffy tomba entre deux bâtiments avant d'avoir le temps de répondre. Il en profita pour partir dans l'autre sens, dans la rue, et mettre donc un peu plus de distance entre lui et le marine. Tout aussi collant que le jiji, celui là !

Bon, tant pis, il restait plus qu'à trouver son équipage et filer à vitesse grand V dans l'espoir de les semer.

Il les localisa avec son Haki, et porta ses pas vers eux.

Il les trouva finalement, cachés derrière des ruines.

Ce fut la débandade, à partir de cet instant. Luffy les dépassa en courant et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, toujours poursuivit par la Marine. Smoker gagna du terrain.

- Continuez de courir, je vais nous faire gagner du temps ! cria Luffy.

Il se mit à courir à reculons, se préparant à recevoir une attaque de Smoker, quand :

- _Kagerou _!

Cette voix !

Cette attaque !

Ce ne pouvait pas...

Pour le coup, tout le monde cessa de courir, même Smoker.

En voyant les flammes se mouvoir pour prendre rapidement, entre lui et Smoker, une forme humaine, un sourire immense illumina le visage de Luffy.

- Encore toi, grogna Smoker.

- Laisse tomber. Tu as commit deux erreurs. D'une, tu es la fumée et je suis le feu, nos capacités rendent un combat inutile. Ta seconde erreur, c'est de t'être attaqué à ce pirate juste sous mon nez, ricana le nouvel arrivant.

- Ce gars a le pouvoir d'un akuma no mi ? s'étonna Zoro.

- Mais qui est-il ? s'enquit Usopp. Pourquoi nous aide t-il ?

Sanji eut un sourire en coin et sortit une cigarette de son paquet.

- Oi, t'as pas du feu, par hasard ? ricana t-il.

Et sa cigarette s'alluma.

- Tu me dois trente millions de berrys, Sanji, tu t'en souviens ?! lança l'inconnu.

C'est là que Luffy poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur le dos de l'inconnu en criant :

- Ace !

- Hisahiburi, Lu' ! répondit le pirate torse nu avec un immense sourire. T'as pas changé !

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas descendre ?!

Luffy se décrocha du cou du dénommé Ace qui lui dit :

- Pas avant que je ne règle un petit soucis à bord. Le soucis est réglé, et me voilà !

La marine s'amassa un peu plus dans la rue. Smoker avait eut l'obligeance de ne rien dire, ni de ne rien faire.

- Bon, on peut pas parler pour le moment. Prends tes hommes, maintenant que j'ai mémorisé ta force, je vous retrouverai facilement. File, je les retiens ! Ike !

- Ja na, Ace !

Et Luffy tourna les talons.

Tout le monde le suivit.

- C'est l'homme qui est venu consulté Doctorine, il y a quelques temps, fit Chopper.

- Ah bon ? Je savais pas qu'il connaissait Drum ! s'étonna Luffy. Ma, de toute façon, il en sait plus sur la Grand Line que moi !

Et il eut un petit rire avec Sanji.

- Demo Luffy ! fit Nami.

- C'est qui ce gars ? demanda Usopp.

Luffy continua de courir, en riant avec Sanji.

- Attends, Luffy ! Dis-nous juste qui c'était ! interrogea Nami sans cesser de courir.

- Est-ce que tu le connais, Luffy-san !? demanda Vivi.

- Et comment ! rit Sanji.

- Portgas D. Ace, cinq cent cinquante millions de berrys ! Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku ! Ore no Nii-chan ! The Ace of Spades ! fit Luffy.

- C'est le frère dans la piraterie dont il arrête pas de parler ! éclaira Sanji.

Quatre

Trois

Deux

Un

- LUI, TON NII-CHAN !?

Luffy éclata encore plus de rire.

Ils firent une pause pour regarder la fumée et les flammes s'élevaient dans le ciel. Ace était devenu encore plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? demanda Chopper.

- Une bataille opposant la fumée et le feu ? supposa Usopp.

- Hm ! Ace a mangé quand il était gosse le mera mera no mi. Avec un peu de chance, c'est lui qui aurait consommé le gomu gomu no mi, et moi le mera mera ! fit Luffy.

- Mais Luffy, est-ce que c'est vrai ? C'est vraiment lui ton frère pirate ?

- Yep ! J'ai une photo de nous quand on était gosse, que Ji-chan avait donné à Crocus pour qu'il nous reconnaisse. Comme j'étais le dernier à quitter Dawn, Crocus n'en a plus besoin et m'a demandé de la rendre à Ji-chan !

- T'arrêtes pas de dire que t'as des frères, donc, ça surprend pas à ce niveau là, fit Zoro. Mais de là à le voir qu'il est le plus jeune commandant des Shirohige Kaizoku...

- Ace était le capitaine des Spades Kaizoku, si je me souviens bien, fit Sanji. Après, il a disparu pendant quelques mois, pour faire sa réapparition en tant que nouvelle recru de Shirohige.

- C'est Ace qui a fait la fameuse tournée dans Marine Ford, pour ridiculiser les marine ! rit Luffy. Vous savez ?! Les caleçons d'Akainu mangé par la chèvre de Sengoku, les costards de Kizaru teint en rose, tout le courrier de la Marine qui a flambé dans le bureau de Genkotsu no Garp, et enfin, la photo en caleçon et avec un ourson en peluche de Garp !

- Hein ? fit quasiment tout le monde en se souvenant de quoi il était question.

- De... de toute façon, dépêchons-nous de retourner au bateau ! fit Nami en retrouvant plus rapidement ses esprits. On devrait quitter cet endroit avant qu'ils ne se lancent à notre poursuite !

- Tu as raison, Nami-san ! approuva Sanji.

Et tout le monde se remit à courir. Bon, Luffy alla à reculons pour mieux voir le combat.

Son frère était devenu si fort, depuis qu'il avait quitté Dawn ! Ce devait être ça le niveau du Shin Sekai ! Et jamais, Luffy ne s'était attendu à le voir par ici !

Il y avait des explosions en pagaille, et les colonnes de fumée ne cessaient de grandir.

* * *

Et ce qui était à prévoir arriva.

Luffy se perdit.

Il s'assit sur le tonneau qu'il le transportait et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de tout le monde. Il releva la tête et pointa son doigt vers le toit.

- Vu, Ace ! lança t-il avec un sourire.

Ace éclata de rire et s'avança au bord du toit.

- J'y crois pas, tu trouves le moyen de perdre ton propre équipage ! fit son aîné.

Et il sauta dans la rue. Immédiatement, Luffy se jeta à son cou et ils échangèrent un étreinte bien virile. C'est là qu'Ace repoussa son frère, les mains sur ses épaules, et lui dit, avec une certain inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a osé te dire ce salop ?

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas de quoi parler son frère.

- De quoi tu parles, Ace ?

- Tu n'as pas vu quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû t'approcher, dans ton voyage depuis Dawn ?

- Si tu parles de Doke no Buggy, il est décevant !

Luffy eut une moue. Ace sembla perturbé, mais n'approfondis pas le sujet. Cela intrigua tout de même le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put inquiété son frère ?

- Hisahiburi da na, Luffy, sourit Ace.

- J'avoue, Ace ! Shishishishihi ! Sourit Luffy, oubliant immédiatement tout ça, juste content de revoir son aîné.

Sans se consulter, ils se mirent de chaque côté du tonneau pour se faire un bras de fer.

- Déjà trois ans, sérieusement... sourit Luffy en prenant la main de son frère.

- Je peux te dire que je me suis sentit bien vieux quand j'ai réalisé ça à Shabaody ! répondit Ace. Mais tu me suis toujours à la trace, comme quand on était gosse ! T'as pas changé pour ça !

- Et je te dépasserai !

- Je compte sur toi pour ça !

- T'as pas changé, non plus ! Par contre, qu'est-ce que t'as prit en force !

Ils commencèrent leur épreuve de force, sans cesser de sourire et de discuter.

- Forcément, le Shin Sekai, c'est pas l'East Blue ! ricana Ace en faisant basculer difficilement le bras de son petit-frère.

- Na, tu te rappelles cette fois où tu avais volé une centaine de pastèques au fermier et que tu lui avais craché les pépins à la figure avant de t'enfuir !? fit Luffy en réussissant tant bien que mal à inverser la donne.

- C'était pas moi ! C'était toi !

- Que même quand Ji-chan t'a rattrapé, tu as eu une sacrée bosse sur la tête !

- C'est toi aussi, ça ! Sab' et moi on arrêtait pas de rire pour le coup !

Ils devinrent rouge sous l'effort et le tonneau fini par céder.

- On n'a vraiment pas changé ! sourit Luffy.

- Ouais ! approuva Ace. Que de bons souvenirs ! Oh, et t'as le salut de Sab' et Ji-chan ! Je les ais vu sur le chemin, à Shabaody !

Sabo ? Non ? Ace l'avait vu ?!

- Sab' fait quoi là bas ? demanda Luffy, curieux.

- Ci et ça, il utilise ce que lui ont apprit ses parents contre les Tenryubitos...résuma Ace avec un geste de la main.

- Et Ji-chan ?

- Il t'attend, tu crois quoi !?

- Oh, Ace ! T'as le bonjour de Makino, et Dadan m'a dit qu'on lui manquait et toi en particulier !

Ace leva un sourcil et s'étouffa à moitié de rire. Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rire, lui aussi. Ça l'avait surpris que Dadan vienne le voir le jour du départ et même si c'était pas ses mots, c'était ce qu'il y avait entre les lignes.

- Ahahahaha ! Elle qui passait son temps à se plaindre quand on faisait des raids par son territoire quand on allait du village au Grey Terminal ! Ahahahaha ! C'est loin, sérieux !

Et il essuya une larme de rire.

- La grande de Beltris a encore flambé, aussi, annonça Luffy.

- Cette fois, le vieux Woop pourra pas me mettre ça sur le dos. Sinon, Lu'... cette chemise, pourquoi elle me semble familière ?

- Oh ? C'est l'une de tes vieilles chemises, fit Luffy pas du tout préoccupé par le fait qu'il ait avoué à son frère lui avoir piqué des affaires à lui..

- Je t'ai dit que t'avait le droit de la prendre ?!

- Pourquoi tu râles, t'es torse nu !

Ace eut un sourire :

- Je t'accorde le point !

Néanmoins, Luffy voulait voir quelque chose et pour se balader torse nu, c'est que Ace devait en être fière :

- Fais voir la marque !

Ace laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et se retourna pour laisser son frère admirer la marque dans son ensemble.

- Je présume que si je te propose de rejoindre les Shriohige Kaizoku, tu vas m'envoyer boulet ? devina Ace.

- D'après toi ? demanda Luffy.

Ace eut un rire.

Luffy n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre Shirohige. Il était autrement plus têtu qu'Ace !

- Ton équipage doit être en train de te chercher, constata Ace.

- Sans doute. Na, Ace, pourquoi t'es ici ?

Ace se retourna vers son frère et lui tendit sa gourde.

- T'as pas eu mon message à Drum ? s'étonna Ace.

Un message ? À Drum ? D'Ace ? Il avait eut un sale accueil, certes, mais pas de message !

- À Drum ? Non. Je dois dire que j'étais assez sur les nerfs, là bas. D'une, ma navigatrice était gravement malade et de deux, un roi a osé bafouer le drapeau pirate.

Luffy but une gorgée et rendit la gourde à son frère qui leva un sourcil.

- Ton effigie, ou notre effigie en général ? s'enquit Ace.

- En général. Il a osé brandir un drapeau pirate sans prétendre mettre sa vie en jeu, et il a voulu brûler celui qui était sur l'une des tours du château où était le seul médecin de toute l'île. Donc, il c'est fait botté le cul, quoi.

- Parfait. Sinon t'as vu cette sorcière de Doctorine-san ?

Oh, il connaissait Doctorine ? Maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, Chopper avait dit qu'Ace avait consulté la vieille sorcière.

Ace but une gorgée et fit passer la gourde.

- Hm. J'ai escaladé la montagne avec ma navigatrice et Sanji sur le dos. Nami était mourante et Sanji avait perdu connaissance. J'étais dans un sale état à l'arrivé. Na, pourquoi t'es allé à Drum, toi ? raconta Luffy.

Il se sentit content de voir une lueur de fierté dans le regard de son aîné. Ace fier de lui, c'était ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre heureux.

- Shakky m'a dit que tu pourrais être par là, et Ji-chan m'a dit que cette sorcière aurait des infos au sujet de notre _petite particularité_... fit Ace pour répondre à son frère.

- Tu sais que je te déteste à ce sujet, Ace ?

Ace venait de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait fait des cauchemars à ce sujet, Luffy !

Ace leva les sourcils, surpris. Il rattrapa néanmoins sa gourde.

- Tu sais ce qu'on raconte, Ace.. Pour être le Kaizoku-Ou, il faut épouser la _fille_ de Roger ! Ace ! Tu imagines ce que ça représente ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Je sais, m'en parle pas, marmonna Ace, déprimé... Mais j'y peux rien si tout le monde c'est mis cette idée dans le crâne !

- Pourquoi il fallait que tu l'inventes, cette Gol D. Ann, aussi !

- Shhh ! Cris le un peu plus fort, les amiraux ne t'ont pas entendu !

- Enfin, laisse tomber, mais tu as tout intérêt de rattraper le coup, Ace. Pourquoi t'es ici, sinon ?

Luffy espérait sincèrement que son frère ferait quelque chose. Pas crier au monde que certains D., comme Ace, ou Luffy, avait une sorte de pouvoir leur permettant de changer totalement de sexe, ce qui permettait à Ace de jouait son rôle de Gol D. Ann, mais il espérait au moins que 'Ann' face quelque chose pour faire comprendre aux gens que non, être le Roi des Pirates n'était pas possible en l'épousant ! Luffy en faisait des cauchemars, parfois, imaginant d'innombrable individu prétendre au titre de beau-frère et faire du mal à son grand-frère.

Ace se laissa aller contre un mur et retira son chapeau. Il avait l'air triste, brusquement, quand il expliqua pourquoi il était ici :

- J'ai eut des soucis à bord. Thatch, un de mes potes, un commandant, d'ailleurs, a trouvé un akuma no mi, y'a quelques temps. Si on ne m'avait pas mis en garde, j'aurais loupé la menace. Marshall D. Teach. Le Faux D., comme disait mon père, d'après Ji-chan. Il a essayé de tuer Thatch pour s'emparer du fruit. C'est un crime grave de tuer un nakama. Surtout pour nous. On est un peu comme des frères, à bord, cela revient quasiment à ce que je te tue, ou que je tue Sabo.

Luffy hocha la tête, comprenant la gravité du geste.

- J'ai prévenu Marco, le bras droit de Shirohige, ou Oyaji, comme on l'appel dans l'équipage, et ensemble, on a put empêcher la mort de Thatch. Mais Marshall a essayé de me faire tomber avec lui. Il a dit que c'était moi qui avait commandité le meurtre de Thatch.

C'était une connerie plus grosse que Laboon, ça ! Ace était direct ! S'il voulait la mort de quelqu'un, il s'en chargerait en personne ! Luffy connaissait son frère !

- C'est ridicule. Si t'avais voulu tuer quelqu'un, tu l'aurais fait toi-même., constata Luffy.

- C'est pas le pire, Luffy. Il a laissé entendre que j'étais Gol D. Ann. Beaucoup on des soupçons, à bord, désormais. Donc, le six mai dernier, Oyaji m'a offert une excuse en or pour souffler un peu, et à la fois, voir comment tu te débrouillais : voir qui sont les rookies qui réponde au défi que j'ai lancé en tant que 'Ann' et si y'en avait un qui m'intrigue particulièrement, je pouvais l'étudier de plus prêt autant de temps que je le voulais.

- En gros, t'as sauté sur la première occaz' pour filer la queue entre les jambes... très virile, Ace.

Et Luffy éclata de rire. C'était inattendu de la part de son frère, mais il pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le sujet touchait à Roger, donc, comme toujours, c'était délicat pour Ace.

- Eh oh, je te permets pas ! T'aurais fait quoi, toi à ma place !? s'offusqua Ace.

- Je leur aurais dit la vérité, et je leur aurais dit d'aller se faire voir, commenta Luffy.

- Luffy, Oyaji était un rival de mon père ! C'est un miracle qu'il ne m'ait pas viré en l'apprenant ! Un de nos allier rêve de passer Ann au fil de sa lame. Tu crois que c'est facile ? Et j'ai ma fierté, aussi !

- C'est toi qui a inventé Ann.

Otouto dix, aniki zéros !

Ace eut un soupir déprimé en rangeant sa gourde.

- La question est de savoir combien de temps tu resteras avec moi, Ace ! Sanji va devenir fou, s'il doit nous nourrir tout les deux ! Shihihi ! sourit Luffy.

Profiter de son frère, au moins pour une île ou deux, ça serait tellement bien, avant que celui-ci ne reparte pour le Shin Sekai, auprès de son équipage.

- Je serais extrêmement raisonnable, ne t'en fait pas. Oh, et Lu', rends moi service.

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur. Que voulait son frère pour afficher un air aussi grave ?

- Je sais que tu ne veux obéir à personne, que tu veux être libre de vivre comme tu le sens... et donc, que tu te jetteras sur les Yonkou, une fois dans le Shin Sekai. Ce que je te demande est simple... ne t'en prend pas à Oyaji ou nos alliés. Si tu ne fais que te défendre, y'a pas de soucis, mais ne nous attaque pas. Je veux pas être partagé entre mon devoir de aniki et celui de Shirohige Kaizoku. Je ne pourrais pas, Lu'. Tu saisis ce que je te demande ?

- J'veux bien, mais comment je saurais que ce sont tes alliés ou pas ?

- Ji-chan te donnera une liste. Allez, partons à la recherche de ton équipage. On va faire un crochet, avant, histoire que je prévienne quelqu'un.

Ace ramassa son sac et prenant son frère par les épaules et ils se mirent en route.

- Tu veux qu'on récupère ton petit-copain ? fit Luffy avec un petit sourire, et un air malicieux.

Ça y est, il avait lancé le sujet et il était content de sa bêtise !

Ace regarda son frère, surpris.

- Sab' me l'a dit ! Il m'a fait passer le message par le coup d'une petite annonce dans le journal. 'Avis à tout les chapeaux de pailles, le Cow Boy orange a le béguin pour un poulet rôtie !' Je me suis jamais autant marré !

Ace eut un léger rougissement, assez embarrassé, ce qui fit rire le otouto.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, Ace, c'est pas mes affaires ! se moqua Luffy. Ji-chan sait ?

- Ouais... marmonna Ace, blasé.

- Il l'aime pas ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

Après tout, leur oncle avait prit très bien le fait qu'Ace lui annonce, peu avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent que tous les trois, qu'il se sentait plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles. Quoique, à l'époque, Ace n'avait que quatorze ans, donc leur oncle avait dû se dire qu'il changerait avec le temps...

- C'est pas ça ! C'est que mon copain est largement plus vieux que moi, surtout. Tu te souviens du Marco avec qui Ji-chan entretient une correspondance assidu ? expliqua Ace.

- Oui, eh bien ? demanda Luffy qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

- C'est lui.

- USO !

La vache ! Ce gars avait connu Roger, quoi ! Il avait vingt de plus qu'Ace, environ, si ce n'est plus. Fallait le faire.

Mais Ace avait l'air heureux en pensant à ce Marco... alors, c'était l'essentiel. Néanmoins, s'il s'avisait de rendre son frère malheureux, alors, Luffy se ferait un plaisir de lui botter le cul ! Luffy se mit donc à rire avant de frapper dans le dos de son frère, histoire de lui assurer que pour lui, y'avait pas de soucis..

- Je suis content que tu sois heureux ! lui dit Luffy.

- J'ai de la chance d'avoir des petits frères comme toi et Sab', sourit Ace. Oh, je t'ai pas dit, je croise Shanks et la bande de temps à autre !

Et Ace se mit à lui raconter comment aller les Akagami, avant de s'enquérir sur comment était l'équipage de Luffy.

* * *

Au détour d'une rue, leur Haki leur indiqua la présence d'ennemis embusqué. Rien d'inquiétant, néanmoins.

- Sinon, t'as suivi mon conseil ? demanda Ace.

- De mon mieux, assura Luffy. Mais j'ai perdu les pédales face à Buggy... voir à quel point sa force était négligeable alors que ... enfin... Oh, Ace... tu vas m'en vouloir, non ?

- Pour ? Si t'as pas fait le tatouage, comme tu disais avant que je parte, non, y'a pas de soucis à ce sujet.

- J'ai les tatouages dans le dos. C'est... l'échafaud de ton père... il a été détruit par ma faute.

Luffy détourna le regard, un peu embarrassé. Ace allait le détester ! D'une, Shanks lui avait donné à lui le mugiwara boshi de Roger, alors qu'il aurait dû revenir à Ace, et de deux, Gol D. Roger n'avait pas de sépulture. On pouvait lui rendre hommage qu'à deux endroits : Raftell et le lieux de son exécution.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Ace, surpris.

- Eh bien... comme l'avait demandé Ji-chan, avant d'entrer dans la Grand Line, je suis allé demander la bénédiction de ton père. Oh, tu sais qu'il y a un bar qui porte son nom ?

- Un sujet à la fois, Lu'. L'échafaud, rappela à l'ordre Ace.

- Eh bien, je me suis entretenu avec son fantôme, puis je suis monté sur l'échafaud, pour voir la vu... c'était gigantesque, je te jure ! Et là, y'a Buggy qui est arrivé...

- Ne bouge plus, Hiken no Ace ! cria un homme en mettant Ace en joue.

Tous ses camarades embusqués sortirent de leur cachette.

Les deux frères cessèrent d'avancer, une moue quelque peu agacée aux lèvres, alors qu'ils étaient encerclés.

- Comme tu le vois, tu ne peux pas t'échapper, annonça celui qui devait être le chef, apparemment. Ta chance s'arrête ici, Hiken no Ace, ta tête est à nous ! Prépares-toi à mourir !

Ace ne répondit rien.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand on reconnu son petit-frère :

- Eh tu ne crois pas que... cet autre type c'est... Mugiwara no Luffy, non ? fit l'un de leurs adversaires.

- Maintenant que tu en parles... sa prime est de quarante cinq millions de berrys.

Luffy en avait sacrément rien à faire de tout ça. Il était en train de parler à son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans et des poussières, et on venait le déranger.

- On a un sacré bol, aujourd'hui ! commenta le chef. Hiken no Ace et Mugiwara no Luffy ! Quand on aura vos têtes, nos chances d'être promu seront trois fois plus grande !

Ace et Luffy reprirent leur route, ne voyant pas pourquoi ils devraient s'arrêter pour des petites frappes.

- Et donc tu disais que Buggy avait débarqué, et ? fit Ace.

- Et il a commencé à faire un discours chiant, donc, pour le coup...

- Deux secondes, Lu', coupa Ace.

Le son d'un denden mushi en train de sonner sortait du sac d'Ace.

- Eh, vous deux ! crièrent l'un des assaillants.

- Arrêtez-vous !

- Se foutre de nous ! grogna le chef.

Il brandit un flingue et tira sur les deux frères qui l'esquivèrent sans soucis.

Ace se retourna partiellement.

- Quand tu pointes une arme à feu, il te faut être prêt à y laisser ta vie, tu en as conscience ? C'est pas un jouet... avertit calmement Ace.

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le même professeur, les mêmes phrases qui en jetaient !

- TUEZ-LES ! ordonna le chef.

Immédiatement, les deux frères se mirent dos à dos, et sans jamais avoir recourt à leur fruit du démon, ni même au Haki, ils se débarrassèrent de quasiment tous leurs adversaires en quelques mouvements.

- Lu', le chef, on le fait volé ? demanda Ace en attrapant l'épée du chef à main nu.

L'homme essaya de dégager son arme, mais ne réussi pas.

- Shihihihihi ! rit Luffy en étirant ses bras très loin derrière lui.

Ace enflamma sa main, faisant chauffer le métal de l'arme. L'homme lâcha son arme, et se prit dans le ventre les poings de Luffy, l'envoyant faire l'étoile filante, sans doute jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Grand Line.

- C'est ce que j'appelle du travail d'équipe à la D. ! sourit Luffy. Tu décroches ?

Il était mort de curiosité de savoir qui appelait son frère.

Ace prit son denden dans son sac et décrocha.

- Moshi moshi, Marco !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, Ace ? » demanda un homme à l'autre bout.

Oh, c'était donc lui le petit-ami de son nii-chan ? Il avait l'air pas trop mal, au vu de sa voix.

- Mon frère est incapable de se débrouiller sans son aniki, alors, tu sais ! ricana Ace.

- Ace ! s'offusqua Luffy.

Non mais oh ! C'était de sa faute ! Si Ace n'avait pas été là pour le distraire, il se serait pas perdu !

« Cela servira à quelque chose si je te demande de ne pas te faire remarquer, yoi ? Je te rappelle que Crocodile a fait de ce pays son fief, yoi. » fit Marco au bout du fil, avec une certaine ironie.

Ah, il connaissait bien Ace, pour savoir que c'était quasi impossible pour le plus vieux des deux D., de rester tranquille. Néanmoins, parler de Crocodile rappela quelque chose à Luffy.

- Oh... Je vais lui botter le cul, de toute façon, marmonna Luffy en se curant le nez.

- Mon frère a décidé de manger du Shichibukai ! Il est pas adorable ?! sourit Ace.

« C'est ton frère, à n'en pas douter, yoi. Ah, des marines m'ont trouvé, je décolle, yoi. N'oublie pas de m'appeler pour me dire ce que tu comptes faire, yoi. »

Il y avait un léger rire dans la voix, mais pas la moindre once de surprise. Il était bizarre ce gars.

- Haiii~ !

Et Ace raccrocha.

- Jii-chan ne sait rien, je présume pour vous deux, raisonna Luffy en voyant qu'Ace n'avait pas dit à celui qui était pourtant son amant, des petits mots doux.

Après tout, la moindre conversation par denden pouvait être interceptée et ça pouvait remonter jusqu'à Garp. Alors, autant ne pas exposer ça sur des lignes non protégées.

- Davy Jones nous a épargné ça, fit Ace. Donc, tu disais au sujet de Buggy ?

Et ils reprirent leur route.

- Donc Buggy est arrivé et il m'a fait un discours tellement chiant que je me suis endormi sur l'échafaud. Le réveil a été un peu brutal, parce qu'on m'a entravé. Buggy a voulu faire tomber ma tête quand une tempête a éclaté. La foudre est tombée juste sur l'échafaud qui c'est embrasé. Je m'en suis sortit indemne, mais l'échafaud, par contre, il a bien flambé. J'suis désolé, Ace, c'est le seul endroit accessible où on pouvait rendre hommage à ton père.

Ace secoua la tête en souriant.

- C'est pas grave, Lu'. Il a conquit la Grand Line. Sur chaque île, on lui rend hommage en avançant vers le sommet. Et puis, il est toujours avec moi.

En disant ça, Ace porta une main à son médaillon en argent autour de son cou. Il devait en avoir fait l'acquisition après son départ, parce que Luffy ne se souvenait que du collier à grosse perle rouge. Le collier en or avec un as de pique de la taille d'une phalange aussi, c'était nouveau.

- Je suis rassuré que tu t'en sois sortit indemne, avoua Ace.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je dois dire qu'il y avait aucune chance que je m'échappe. Alors, j'ai accepté ça avec le sourire. J'ai eut de la chance ! Shihihihi !

Luffy entendit alors le bruit de vague et regarda entre deux maisons.

- Ah ! La mer ! s'exclama Luffy.

Les deux frères descendirent une ruelle, se rapprochant de l'eau.

- Tu vois ton navire ? demanda Ace.

Luffy parcourut l'horizon.

- Vous ne partirez pas comme ça ! firent les derniers survivants de leurs adversaires.

- Ils sont chiants, grogna Ace.

Il se tourna vers eux, tout simplement agaçait.

- Ah, il est là bas ! fit Luffy.

Et Luffy se mit à faire des signes à son navire, avant de se jeter sur la plage un peu plus bas. Il étira ses bras et il fut de retour à bord en un rien de temps, tant pis pour Sanji et Chopper !

* * *

Luffy se faisait engueuler par Nami et Sanji quand il se rappela d'Ace, qu'il avait légèrement laissé derrière.

- Ace ? fit Zoro. Ton frère était avec toi ?

Luffy était déjà en train de scruter la côte, à la recherche de son frère, s'aidant du Haki pour le trouver.

- On ne devrait pas l'attendre ? demanda Usopp.

Luffy fit une moue, puis haussa les épaules.

- Tout va bien se passer ! Ace est fort !

- Il est vraiment fort ? demanda Chopper.

- Ouais ! Il a trois ans de plus que moi, donc il a commencé plus tôt son entraînement auprès de Ji-chan. Même dans les passes d'armes qu'on faisait avec du kairioseki au poignet, j'avais du mal à le vaincre, les rares fois où j'y parvenais ! Ace est _vraiment_ fort !

- Depuis combien de temps vous avez vos akumas no mi, tous les deux ? s'enquit Nami.

- J'avais sept ans, et Ace dix ans. On les a mangé en même temps !

- Faut le faire pour laisser des akuma no mi sans surveillance, devant deux gamins morfales, soupira Sanji.

- Je suis sûre que si on se battait aujourd'hui, je lui foutrais la raclée du siècle !

- C'est une affirmation sans fondement, déclara Zoro.

Luffy était fort, c'était un fait indéniable. Mais fallait pas exagéré, quoi, en face, c'était un Shirohige Kaizoku. Le Nibantaï Taïshou en plus. Le petit génie de la piraterie. Celui qui en une nuit, avait fait l'exploit d'infiltrer Marine Ford, et de ridiculiser la Marine.

Luffy s'écarta un peu quand son frère sauta sur le bastingage, une main sur son chapeau en disant :

- Reviens dans un siècle, Lu' !

- Oh, Ace ! C'est mes nakamas ! sourit Luffy à son aîné, juste à côté de lui.

- Oh, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua Ace en s'inclinant de son mieux au vu de sa position. C'est vous qui prenez soin de mon otouto, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit tout le monde, minus Luffy et Sanji.

Et ils s'inclinèrent.

- Il n'a aucune manière et il doit vous fatiguer par moments... continua Ace avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance, assura Ace en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Puis, il monta sur le pont et alla voir Sanji.

- Y'avait longtemps ! sourit Ace.

- Trois ans et quelques. Depuis que tu es passé par le Baratie avant de filer pour Loguetown, si je me souviens bien, fit Sanji.

Et ils se serrèrent la main.

- Un homme n'oublie pas ses dettes, mais j'ai pas encore la totalité de la somme que je te dois pour ce pari, fit Sanji.

- Pas de soucis. Rembourse moi quand vous serez dans le Shin Sekai, assura Ace.

- Un pari ? demanda Nami.

- On était gamin quand on c'est connu. Ce jour là, Lu' a décidé que Sanji deviendrait son cuistot. Quelques années après, quand j'ai prit la mer, je suis allé payer mes respects à Zeff et passer le bonjour à Sanji. J'ai parié avec lui que Luffy arriverait à l'embarquer avec lui sur la Grand Line et il était persuadé du contraire, expliqua Ace en allumant la cigarette de Sanji.

- Pour le coup, je lui dois trente millions de berrys, conclu Sanji. Merci pour le feu, Ace.

Ace tira un peu sur son chapeau pour réponse.

- Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire, tous les deux. Venez à l'intérieur, je vais préparer de quoi boire.

- Merci de l'invitation. Je suis en mission pour mon capitaine, annonça Ace.

- Drôle de façon d'accomplir sa mission en papotant avec son frère, commenta Nami.

- Lu' est impliqué dans cette mission. Vous avez entendu la conférence de presse de Gol D. Ann, la fille unique de Gol D. Roger, il y a deux ans ?

- Le défi qu'elle a lancé ? On en parlé des mois et des mois après, fit Usopp.

- Le moment dont elle parlait semble être arrivé. En descendant par ici, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle attendait à Shabaody ceux qui aurait relevé son défi. Pour elle, le Kaizoku Ou sera de cette génération, et en tant que Nibantaï Taïsho, il est de mon devoir de voir de plus prêt qui seront les potentiels rookies suicidaires que s'attaqueront à Shirohige ou nos alliés, prétendant devenir le Roi des Pirates.

- Et cette histoire comme quoi il faut l'épouser pour devenir justement le Kaizoku Ou ? s'enquit Vivi.

- Des sornettes, répondit Ace.

- C'est tout de même surprenant ! De la description de Luffy, on s'attendait à un type arrogant et sûre de lui ! pleura Usopp d'émotion.

- C'est un mensonge, déclara Nami. Quelqu'un d'aussi poli ne peu pas être le frère de Luffy.

- Il est tellement mieux que son otouto ! renchérit Zoro.

- La fraternité est une chose merveilleuse ! pleura Chopper.

Luffy s'esclaffa de rire. S'ils savaient !

- Je vais être franc, il a fallu quasiment tout le village pour m'enfoncer les règles de politesse dans le crâne, avoua Ace.

- Ace est un démon ! Il vous paraît bon et gentil, comme ça, mais il peu faire les pires blagues qui soient en moins de temps qu'il ne lui faut pour mettre ses chaussures ! s'esclaffa Luffy.

- Oh, mais je te connais toi ! fit Ace en remarquant Chopper. Tu étais l'assistant de cette vieille sorcière de Doctorine, non ?

- Hm ! Et vous, celui qui souffre du syndrome de Klinefelter ! approuva Chopper.

- Exact, grimaça Ace. Lu' est malade, lui aussi.

Luffy eut une moue boudeuse. Merci Ace, ça fait plaisir !

- C'est quoi cette maladie ? s'enquit Usopp.

- Dans le but de préserver notre fierté masculine, je me vois dans l'obligation de ne pas répondre à cette question, glissa Ace avec un sourire crispé.

- Il est où votre ami Phénix ? demanda Chopper.

- Ami _phénix _? interrogea tout le monde.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'approfondir le sujet, que des navires de Baroque Works sortirent au détour de la côte à leur poursuite.

- Baroque Works ! Ce sont les navires des Billions ! reconnu Vivi.

Luffy se pencha et reconnu leur précédent agresseurs.

- Encore eux ? marmonna t-il.

- Luffy, tu veux que je m'en occupe ? proposa Ace. Ji-chan m'a dit qu'il fallait toujours partagé le plaisir avec ses otoutos.

Et il eut un sourire féroce.

- Je te les laisse, Ace ! assura Luffy.

- Oh, Ace... ton frère a décidé de faire la surprise du siècle, au sujet de votre oncle, tu vas arriver à tenir ta langue ? fit Sanji avec un sourire.

- Je suis étonné que Luffy n'ait pas encore vendu la mèche, mais même si je suis extrêmement fier de l'homme qui m'a élevé, je garderais le silence. Prend une photo, Lu', le jour où tu leur diras, je veux voir la tête qu'ils feront !

Et avec un petit rire, Ace sauta sur une embarcation jaune qu'il avait accroché au _Merry_.

- C'est quoi, Ace ? demanda Luffy.

- Beau bijou, hein ? C'est mon _Striker _! Il marche exclusivement avec mon akuma no mi ! Je l'ai fait des plans jusqu'à la peinture ! sourit Ace avec fierté en faisant rugir son akuma no mi dans le moteur. Je reviens, Luffy !

Et Ace fila à vive allure vers les navires des Billions.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? demanda Nami.

- Surtout avec une si petite embarcation, renchérit Usopp.

- On va enfin avoir un aperçu de la puissance du Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku, sourit Zoro avec férocité.

- Iie, fit Luffy. Face à ça, Ace n'a pas besoin de toute sa force. Un dixième est suffisant, d'après moi.

Et il s'assit sur la rambarde, observant avec attention son frère qui fonçait vers les assaillants les mains dans les poches, détendus. Il sauta brutalement dans les airs, faisant plongé son _Striker _sous le navire face à lui. S'aidant de son akuma no mi, Ace s'éleva dans les airs, avant de s'enflammer pour maîtrisé sa chute. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de feu volant au dessus des navires.

Quand il arriva à deux pas de l'eau, et qu'on aurait put croire qu'il allait se noyer, son _Striker_ remonta à la surface, et Ace atterrit agilement dessus. Il alluma son poing et se mit en position.

- Voilà d'où il tient son surnom, souffla Luffy avec un immense sourire. Hiken.

Et comme en écho, son frère hurla :

- _Hiken _!

Il lança son poing ardent sur les navires, le faisant devenir une énorme boule de feu qui embrassa toute la flotte sans le moindre soucis. Le poing d'Ace perdit progressivement ses flammes et avec un doigt enflammé, il redressa son chapeau de cow boy sur son crâne, un pied sur le moteur de son _Striker_.

Tout le monde à bord était bouche bée, excepté Luffy.

- Frimeur ! cria Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Ace lui tira la langue avant de revenir en riant vers eux.

* * *

- Et donc, tu dois faire quoi, Ace ? demanda Sanji après avoir servit à boire à tout le monde.

- Mes ordres sont simples. Étudiés les rookies de cette génération, et s'il y en a un qui m'intrigue, eh bien, je peux l'observer de plus prêt, résuma Ace.

- Et donc, tu as songé à ton frère, comprit Nami. Pourquoi ?

- Lu', ton log, c'est de Crocus-san, non ?

- Hm ! assura Luffy. Et le tiens aussi, je présume.

- C'est juste pour vérifier. Et si j'ai songé à Luffy, c'est parce que lui et moi avons été entraîné par deux grandes figures du pré-âge d'or des pirates.

Luffy frissonna.

- Me parle pas d'ojii-chan ! Ce vieux est cinglé ! Je suis heureux d'avoir poussé quelqu'un dans ses filets afin qu'il me foute la paix... marmonna Luffy.

- Tu lui as donné surtout une raison de plus de te poursuivre Lu'. C'est ton grand-père, tu sais comment il est, fit Ace.

- _Son_ grand-père ? s'étonna Vivi.

- On est frère de saké, expliqua Ace. Vieille coutume pirate de passer des pactes important avec un verre de saké. Mon père est mort avant ma naissance, et ma mère a perdu la vie en me donnant le jour. C'est mon parrain, le S.R. de nos logs et le même qui nous a élevé, avec le grand-père de Luffy, qui m'ont ramené de South Blue, jusqu'à Dawn, dans l'East Blue. Le jiji est un cinglé de première, entre nous. J'avais trois ans quand il est revenu au village où Ji-chan et moi vivions. Il a demandé à mon parrain de lui rendre service, parce que son fils avait eu un enfant. Luffy. Avec son boulot, il pouvait pas s'en occuper. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec un petit-frère. L'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !

Luffy eut un petit rire en voyant le sourire de son frère.

- C'est étrange, parce que vous vous ressemblez, quoi, commenta Zoro.

- C'est ce que Ji-chan appel le gène du D., apprit Luffy. Et puis, on a eu les mêmes entraînements, les mêmes aventures, quand on était gosse.

- Deux morceaux d'argiles différentes sculptés par un même artiste, résuma Ace.

- Je vais dire à Sabo que tu l'as plagié, avertit Luffy.

Ace lui tira la langue.

- Et Sabo, il sort d'où ? demanda Sanji. J'aurais dû faire tilt, tout de même. Deux bruns et un blond qui se prétendent frères...

- Sab', on l'a rencontré quand on avait cinq et huit ans. Disons que mon père n'était pas un saint, même si je l'admire énormément, et pour ce qui est de Luffy, le salop qui l'a abandonné n'est pas quelqu'un de très aimé non plus. Non que je désapprouve ses actes, au contraire, il a des idées avec lesquels je ne peux être que d'accord, mais pour la façon dont il a laissé Luffy derrière lui, je ne peux que le _haïr_... fit Ace.

- Tu t'éparpilles et après c'est moi que tu traites de papillon, se moqua Luffy.

- J'explique la situation, nuance.

- Donc, vos pères sont pas des saints, et ? fit Zoro.

- Justice Absolu. C'est le partit de Sengoku, l'actuel Gensui. Il a dit qu'il ferait un effort pour oublier qui est mon père si je devenais un marine. Il a décidé ça alors que j'étais un gosse. Venant du jiji de Lu', c'est pas étonnant que mon existence lui soit parvenu, mais néanmoins, j'ai eu de la chance, parce qu'il aurait très bien pu me prendre et m'envoyer au dernier niveau d'Impel Down. J'ai réussi à échapper à ça grâce à mon parrain. Un jour, alors que Ji-chan préparait le produit de notre chasse, le maire du village est venu le voir, et lui a dit que Senogku voulait me voir. Ma mission que m'a confié Ji-chan a cet instant, c'était de prendre Luffy et de courir dans la jungle avoisinante. Ne faire confiance à personne, et rester sur nos gardes. Pendant que je fuyais avec Luffy, Ji-chan se battait afin que Sengoku retourne à Marine Ford et nous laisse tranquille. C'est néanmoins à cet occasion qu'on a rencontré Sabo. C'était un oiseau dans une cage dorée, à l'époque. On c'est vite lié d'amitié, et il est devenu un frère en un rien de temps. Ji-chan a même eu la complicité de Shanks afin de réussir à libéré Sabo de ces horribles parents. C'est peu après qu'on a échangé tout les trois une coupe de saké afin de nous lier en tant que frère.

- C'est une belle histoire, fit Chopper. Triste, mais belle.

- C'est une honte, je trouve ! S'en prendre à des enfants à causes des erreurs de leur père ! s'insurgea Vivi.

- Tu penses quoi de la fille de Roger ? demanda Ace.

- Gol D. Ann ? Je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de cran de rester fière de qui elle est, malgré ce que disent les gens. Elle a dû traverser des épreuves terribles...

Luffy ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de faire tourner son chapeau de paille entre ses doigts. Ace le lui prit des mains et l'examina avec attention.

Tout l'équipage s'attendait à une crise de colère de Luffy, mais rien ne vint.

- Sinon, puisque je suis ici en tant qu'observateur, pour une durée indéterminé, vous allez où comme ça. J'ai laissé un des mes nakamas à terre, faut que je puisse lui dire où je suis fourré, fit Ace en tripotant la couture du ruban.

- On peu aller le chercher, proposa Luffy.

- Non, Marco a une mission différente de la mienne. Lui, il a besoin de bibliothèque. Un de mes hommes a voulu nous trahir à cause d'un akuma no mi que le Yonbantaï Taîsho Thatch, accessoirement mon meilleur pote et le chef cuistot de notre équipage, a eu dans sa part de butin. Le Yami Yami no Mi. Oyaji a donc demandé à Marco de m'accompagner dans ma mission, pour faire des recherches, et s'assurer que je ne m'endorme pas en conduisant. Avec ma narcolepsie, on sait jamais.

- Wouhawe, narcoleptique et commandant, faut le faire, commenta Zoro.

- Shihihihi ! Quand il s'endormait à table, je lui piquais toujours son assiette ! se remémora Luffy. Et il a fini par y mettre toujours une tonne de sauce piquante pour que je n'y touche pas pendant ses crises !

- Et c'était efficace, sale morveux ! Bref, donc, pendant que Marco se plonge dans les livres, moi, je surveille mon adorable frérot.

- Tu me voles pas mes combats, ou je te botte le cul !

- Reviens dans un siècle, Lu', pour me botter le cul, et ne t'en fait pas. Je ne peux pas engager de combat de ce genre sans conséquence. On pourrait penser que Oyaji a quelque chose à voir là dedans.

- Nous nous rendons à Yuba, Ace-san, annonça Vivi. Mais plus au nord, à Rainbase, pas loin du casino, on y trouve une bibliothèque. Je doute qu'au vu de la situation actuelle, mon père laisse entrer un pirate dans celle du palais. Néanmoins, c'est à Rainbase que ce trouve Crocodile.

- Eh bien parfait !

- Il y arrivera, comme ça ? s'étonna Nami.

- Marco est le seigneur des cieux, sourit Ace.

Il rendit le chapeau à son frère qui eut une exclamation d'horreur.

- Pourquoi t'as décousue une partie de la bande !? Ace ! demanda Luffy. Je vais dire quoi à Shanks quand je vais lui rendre ?

- Je le préviendrais. Et j'ai une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça, assura Ace en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son bébé denden. Écarte la bande et tu vas voir que j'ai mit quelque chose derrière.

Bientôt, il fut en ligne avec son ami, alors que Luffy tiré deux morceaux de papiers de derrière la bande. Des Vivres Cards. Celle de ses frères. Bon, Ace avait une bonne raison, au final !

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il en est, Ace ? » s'enquit Marco.

- Je prend la direction de Yuba, Marco. Mon frère c'est lié d'amitié avec une native du pays. Il y a une bibliothèque à Rainbase, au nord de l'oasis de Yuba.

On entendit un bruissement de tissus, puis de papier.

« Je vois. Je calcule les coordonnées et je me mets en route, yoi. »

- Bon vol ! Ne te casse pas une aile dans une tempête de sable, j'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer comment tu t'y es prit à Oyaji !

« Tu as plus de chance de tomber à l'eau que moi de me casser une aile, yoi. Mais je serais prudent, yoi. »

- Oh, et le Wani est à Rainbase.

« Eeeeh... je le laisse pour le quatre heure de ton otouto ? »

- Si Fushisho Marco s'attaque à un Shichibukai, ça va être louche, non ?

« Eh ben, voir ton frère a accompli un miracle... tu songes aux conséquences d'un acte, à présent, yoi ! »

Ace eut une moue vexée qui fit rire Luffy. Marco se moquait visiblement d'Ace.

- Attends qu'on soit rentré, et ton immunité sera levé, menaça Ace.

« On en reparlera sur le _Moby Dick. _Bon voyage, yoi. »

- Bon vol.

Et Ace raccrocha.

- Bon _vol _? répéta Usopp.

- Oui. C'est un zoan aviaire, fit Ace.

- Tout de même, il est familier avec un commandant... remarqua Nami. Je m'attendais à un peu plus de respect venant d'un membre de l'équipage d'un Yonkou.

- Fushisho Marco, six cent millions de berrys, Ichibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku. Actuel fuku-senshô de l'équipage, fit Zoro.

Là, tout le monde fut sans voix, sauf Luffy.

- Accessoirement, mon compagnon de cabine, fit Ace.

- Tu lui balances un coussin, à lui aussi, au réveil, Ace ? demanda Luffy.

Ace hocha la tête en riant.

- Oh, et ce Marco était déjà le bras droit à l'époque de Gol D. Roger, ajouta Ace.

- Une légende de la piraterie, en gros... résuma Luffy.

Les frères D. ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant la tête de tout le monde. S'ils savaient...


	11. Erumalu

**Salut à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez la pêche et tout et tout ! Enfin... donc, voici le chapitre du jour, on prend la direction de Erumalu, la Ville Verte, pour y voir les dégâts causé par Crocodile.**

**Mel72000 : Pour Impel Down, ça, je ne dirais rien, mais j'ai une idée bien sadique derrière le crâne (rire machiavélique foireux). Par contre, je vois pas de quoi tu parles en faisant allusion à 'farce du 1er Avril'.**

**liim : Tu as un petit aperçu de ce qu'il va se passer durant tout le temps qu'Ace sera avec eux, dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de ce qu'il va arriver à Marco s'il a plus l'immunité, ça va être des gamineries digne de Ace :D**

**Allez, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Luffy était en train de faire la vaisselle quand son frère arriva avec Zoro. Le jeune D. se retourna, surpris, en entendant son aîné hurler d'effroi quand il entra dans la cuisine du _Merry_. Ace pointa un doigt vers lui quand Sanji lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Qui... qui es-tu imposteur... balbutia Ace. Tu n'es pas mon frère !

Luffy se décala et ouvrit à fond le robinet. Avec ses mains, il réussi à transformer l'eau en un jet puissant qui arrosa son aîné un bon coup.

- Sois sérieux quand tu fais la vaisselle ! lui dit Sanji en lui assénant un coup de casserole sur le crâne. Bon sang, j'essaie de finir nos bentôs avant que nous débarquions... Tu veux une serviette, Ace ?

- Pas besoin, assura Ace en s'enflammant brièvement pour se sécher. Toi, tu vas me la payer, sale morveux.

Ace offrit un sourire féroce à son frangin qui lui tira la langue. La guerre était lancée !

- Tu veux de l'aide, Sanji, proposa Ace en s'asseyant à la table où était Usopp en train de boire un verre de thé.

Zoro alla vers le frigo pour se prendre du saké.

- J'ai appris une chose pendant l'exercice que vous avez fait au fond de la cuisine du _Baratie_... ne jamais laisser un D. sans surveillance à côté de la nourriture, ricana Sanji. Et puis, tu es un invité, sur ce bateau. Reste donc assit, à faire ton rapport pour ton capitaine.

Il mit un verre de thé entre les mains d'Ace et éloigna, par mesure de précaution, les onigiri déjà prêt. Luffy eut un rire devant la moue discrète de son aîné, ce qui lui valut un regard noir ce celui-ci.

- Na, Ace ! Racontes-moi, comment va Shanks et tout le monde ? demanda Luffy en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

Ace but une gorgée de son thé. Il fouilla ensuite dans son sac tout en disant que tout le monde allait bien. Il déclara qu'il trouvait ça dommage que son capitaine et Shanks ne soient pas officiellement allié, parce qu'ils étaient déjà camarade de boisson.

Luffy se rapprocha de la table. Sanji jeta un bref coup d'œil aux photos, puis retourna à son affaire. Usopp regarda les photos avec attention. Après tout, son père était là.

C'est là que Luffy réalisa avec horreur que Benn avait prit un sacré coup de vieux !

- USO ! Qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé aux cheveux de Benn ! s'indigna Luffy.

C'était quasi effrayant ! Ça changeait Benn de tout au tout ! Apparemment, Ace aussi avait été choqué en voyant ça.

Sanji s'intéressa sur comment ils avaient rencontré les Akagami Kaizoku, et les deux frères entreprirent de le lui dire, précisant au passage que c'est à cette période là qu'ils avaient eut leur akuma no mi respectif. Ace précisa aussi que c'est à la même période que Shanks perdit un bras et qu'il laissa son mugiwara boshi à Luffy.

- Mugiwara boshi qui devrait te revenir, Ace, déclara Luffy à son frère.

Luffy regarda son frère soupirer et prendre le chapeau pour se le mettre sur la tête. Ace se pointa ensuite du doigt l'air de dire 'regarde la tête que ça me fait'.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça m'allait pas, d'une, et de deux, Shanks te l'a donné à _toi_, fit Ace. On va pas repartir sur cette discussion encore une fois, Luffy. Ce chapeau, je n'en veux pas. J'ai eu sept ans pour le prendre, et je l'ai pas fait. Je vais pas le faire maintenant.

Un sourire et Ace remit le chapeau sur le crâne de son frère.

- Pourquoi il devrait te revenir, Ace ? demanda Sanji.

- C'est un secret, ricana Ace avec un clin d'œil mystérieux.

Luffy arrangea son chapeau sur son crâne. C'était simple. C'était le seul élément de son héritage auquel Ace pouvait prétendre. Garp avait montré à Makino et Woop le message d'Ace montrant qu'il renonçait à son droit sur le trésor légendaire de Raftell, et ainsi sur la One Piece. Le Kaizoku no Oji n'avait plus que le chapeau de paille et ce mystérieux médaillon. Il y avait trop de monde, mais Ace avait promit de lui montrer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, quand ils seraient seuls, entre frère.

C'est là que Luffy vit que Usopp avait fait glisser une photo jusqu'à son frère.

- Ace, sur cette photo, c'est Gol D. Ann ? demanda Usopp.

Luffy regarda la photo et reconnu entre mille la version féminine d'Ace, sur le dos de Shanks qui riait, un bras en l'air, comme si elle disait 'huuu dada !'.

Avant que Sanji est put voir la photo ou qu'Usopp puisse mieux la regarder, Ace la rangea.

- Oui, c'est elle, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulu calme. Benn a dû me la donner par erreur.

- Montre la, cette photo ! La légendaire Gol D. Ann ! Aaah ! Quel beauté ! fit Sanji.

Ils furent sauver par Nami qui leur annonça qu'ils allaient jeter l'ancre brièvement ici, parce que Vivi voulait confier une mission à Karu.

* * *

Ils sortirent sur le pont, et là, Luffy sauta à terre avec tout le monde, sauf Ace et Zoro qui restèrent sur le navire.

- Karu, fit Vivi en se tenant devant son canard. Je veux que tu ailles seul au palais d'Alubarna pour donner cette lettre à mon père. J'y ais écrit tout ce que Igaram et moi avons découvert sur Crocodile et ses liens avec Baroque Works. Je lui dis que je suis toujours en vie, et que je reviens avec des compagnons très déterminés. Peux-tu le faire ? Tu devras traverser le désert seul.

- Si j'avais sut, j'aurais demandé à Marco de se joindre à nous. Il aurait fait ça pour lui, fit Ace.

- Tu traites le bras droit de ton capitaine de pigeon voyageur ? demanda Zoro avec un air surpris.

- Shihihihi ! Marco se tape toutes les blagues aviaires des commandants, même de Oyaji. Et quand il a le malheur de faire une phrase en référence avec un oiseau, tout le monde, même ses propres hommes, se moquent de lui !

- Mais tout de même, fit Usopp.

- J'vous l'avais dit... Ace est un vrai démon, ricana Luffy. Sinon, Karu, tu y arriveras ?

- Couuuuuuuuuuuac ! assura Karu en levant une aile à sa tête en salut.

Vivi eut un sourire et glissa la lettre dans le vêtement qui protégeait Karu du soleil, tout en lui donnant les dernières recommandations.

- Bien ! Fais de ton mieux ! encouragea Luffy.

- Et tu diras à mon père, ajouta Vivi à Karu, que ce royaume est sur le point d'être sauvé !

Et Karu s'en alla.

Tous retournèrent au navire et virent Ace en train de marquer quelque chose dans son carnet, avec une certaine fierté dans son sourire.

- C'est pas courant des pirates qui sauvent des royaumes... pas surpris ? s'étonna Nami.

- Les pirates sont des personnes libres, en dépit des lois, expliqua Ace. On est pas des héros. Il n'empêche que nous faisons ce que nous voulons. Donc, si quelqu'un profite de cette liberté pour aider autrui, alors, c'est quelque chose d'admirable. C'est comme ça que fonctionne les territoires, dans le Shin Sekai. Enfin, pour Shanks et Oyaji, parce que, pour Big Mum, par exemple, il faut lui donner une certaine quantité de bonbons à des périodes bien précises, pour avoir droit à sa protection. Et il est question de tonne. Sinon, elle détruit le pays.

- C'est nul, ça, marmonna Luffy.

Il saisit le bras de son frère et se hissa sur le navire.

- Tu sais bien que le monde n'est pas rose, Lu', soupira Ace en refermant son carnet. Mais quand même, ça me fait bien rire, ça, Crocodile qui veut s'emparer du pays.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Zoro.

- Un pirate ? Jeter l'ancre pour de bon et se cantonner à un seul endroit ? fit Luffy. Pas faisable. Ji-chan en est une preuve en puissance de ce qu'il se passe dans ce cas là !

- Yep, c'est la chose la plus conne qui soit ! ricana Ace. Je peux pas croire que Crocodile veuille prendre la place d'un roi ! Ça cache quelque chose. Quelque chose de gros. Et je me sens chanceux d'être sur le terrain pour en savoir plus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à craindre ? demanda Usopp. Shirohige n'est pas censé être l'homme le plus puissant des océans ?

- Je l'ai comprit dans la douleur, ça. Mais même un grain de sable peut renverser la plus puissante des machines si elle sait où se mettre. Il y a une raison largement plus forte, plus importante, derrière tout ça... je dois prévenir Marco.

* * *

- On y est enfin ! s'exclama Luffy.

- On va pouvoir marcher dans le désert ! fit Chopper qui soufrait de la chaleur. Il doit y faire chaud !

- J'ai entendu dire que la température pouvait dépasser les cinquante degrés pendant la journée.

Cela fit paniquer Chopper.

Il ne fut pas le seul à paniquer. En effet, Sanji fut choqué de voir la disparition de ses danseuses orientales, puisque pour se protéger du soleil, Nami et Vivi avaient mit autre chose pardessus leur tenu. Le seul mot de 'danseuse' sembla plonger Ace dans un état hésitant entre l'hilarité et la dépression, ce qui inquiéta Luffy.

- Pourquoi vous portez ça ?! s'exclama Sanji.

- Pour que le soleil ne nous brûle pas la peau dans le désert, fit Vivi.

- Ah, misère... mes chères danseuses...

Et Sanji alla déprimer dans son coin.

- Luffy-san, mets ceci pour te protéger. Ace-san, vous avez de quoi vous protéger du soleil ? fit Vivi en tendant des vêtements à Luffy.

- Oui, pas de soucis, assura Ace en fouillant dans son sac. Je sais pas comment j'arrive à caser mon foutoir dans mon sac, mais j'y arrive... voyons voir...

Pendant qu'Ace vidait plus ou moins son sac à la recherche d'un vêtement, Luffy mit ceux que lui donna Vivi.

- Préparons-nous à débarquer, fit Zoro.

Ils étaient parés. C'est là que d'étrange créatures jaillirent de l'eau. Un mélange entre les tortues et les phoques. L'une d'elle se mit à parler et chopper traduisit :

- "Si vous voulez débarquer ici, il vous faudra m'affronter et me battre ! Si vous êtes trop effrayés, allaient accoster l'eau rivage, bande de poules mouillées !"

- Hein ?! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire après avoir été traité de poule mouillée ! fit Usopp. J'arrive !

Vivi essaya de le retenir, mais échoua.

En moins de deux, Usopp fut à terre.

- Animal un, Usopp zéros, décompta Zoro.

- J'y vais ! annonça Luffy.

Il sauta à terre et d'un coup de poing, allongea la bestiole.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons un vainqueur par ici, annonça Nami. Tu veux de l'aide, Ace, pour te retrouver dans tes affaires ?

- Mmmh, non c'est bon, j'y suis presque ! Merci ! déclina Ace qui semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensés pendant qu'il cherchait dans son sac.

La créature se remit debout et regarda Luffy avec des yeux brillants, avant de s'incliner devant lui.

- Leur code les oblige à devenir le disciple de celui qui réussira à les vaincre, annonça Vivi.

- Des vrais fans d'arts martiaux, commenta Zoro, impressionné.

En moins de deux, Luffy se trouva plein de disciples.

- Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! T'as vu ! Ce sont mes disciples ! s'exclama Luffy avec enthousiasme en commençant à enseigner des mouvements de combats aux étranges créatures.

Ace avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et de ranger le reste de ses affaires. En enfilant sa djellaba, il vint les rejoindre au bord du navire, et regarda avec une certaine surprise tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il auprès de Vivi, avant de corriger son frère : Luffy, plus bas sur tes jambes !

Luffy descendit un peu plus sur ses jambes, et regarda son frère, pas certain.

- Comme ça ? s'enquit Luffy.

Ace leva son pouce pour dire que c'était parfait, un sourire assez bizarre aux lèvres.

Luffy se dit, quand il chuta, qu'il aurait dû se souvenir que ce sourire, c'était quand Ace avait préparer un sale coup.

- Ce sont des Kung Fu Dugong, éclaira Vivi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAACE ! Tu me le paieras ! s'exclama Luffy en menaçant son frère du poing.

- Causes toujours, Lu' ! Hehehehe ! T'es naît un siècle trop tard pour ça, frérot ! ricana Ace.

- On devrait y aller, non ? s'enquit Sanji.

- Yosh ! En route pour Yuba ! annonça Luffy en hissant un sac sur ses épaules.

- Attend un instant, fit Zoro en voyant les dugongs rangés en rang derrière Luffy. Tu vas les amener avec toi !?

- Tu peux pas, Luffy ! lui dit Nami.

- Les Dugongs ne peuvent pas traverser le désert, expliqua Vivi.

Luffy eut une petite moue et se jeta au cou de son frère en boudant.

- Ace !

- J'y peux rien, Lu'. C'est comme le tigre que Ji-chan nous a refusé quand on était gosse. Le tigre était trop gros pour rentrer dans la maison... et là, c'est pas possible parce que les dugongs sont des créatures aquatiques...fit Ace en consolant son otouto avec un sourire.

- Drôle d'idée pour un animal de compagnie, commenta Usopp.

- Et pourtant, on a fait chié notre oncle à ce sujet pendant de longues années. Quand il est partit, l'une des premières choses qu'on a faîte, c'est d'essayer de le dresser, mais comme il a essayé de manger Sab', on a dû y renoncer. Pour le coup, Sab' a peur des chats.

Les dugongs se mirent à pleurnicher devant leur impossibilité de suivre Luffy. Ce qui manqua de faire craquer les filles de l'équipage.

- J'ai l'impression d'être mesquine envers eux, commenta Nami à Vivi.

- Moi aussi, avoua Vivi. Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Je sais ! fit Chopper.

Et il se mit à renifler tout les sacs à la recherche de quelque chose, sous le regard intrigué de tout le monde.

Il fini par brandir de la nourriture et le proposa aux dugongs, à condition qu'ils restent sur place... pour le coup, il eut un immense succès, mais ça ne plus pas aux frères D.

- Nikuuu... pleurnichèrent-ils.

- Vous êtes pas cousins, au minimum, parce que vous vous comportez de la même manière, soupira Usopp. On dirait deux gamins.

- Aaaace ? Tu voudrais pas rester avec nous du genre... définitivement... ? demanda Nami.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui posait la question. Il débarqua, son frère sous le bras. Immédiatement, la rouquine passa un doigt taquin sur les abdos du jeune homme avec un sourire entendu.

- Un bel homme comme toi, si fort...

- Je ne suis pas un cœur à prendre, je ne suis pas intéressé, et ma place est sur le _Moby Dick_, navré, déclara Ace.

- Pffff... quel genre de pimbêche peu bien avoir réussi a faire tomber à ses pieds un homme tel que toi !

Luffy essaya de ne pas rire, mais ce fut difficile, surtout avec le coup que lui donna son frère sur le crâne.

* * *

Ils finirent par se mettre en route, tout les huit, laissant les dugongs derrière.

- Ace, c'était quoi ces lettres que tu as envoyé ? demanda Zoro.

- Les pirates et révolutionnaires font passer des messages par le biais d'annonces codées, expliqua Ace. J'ai envoyé un message à Marco au sujet de ce que prépare Corcodile. Par denden, la communication aurait put être interceptée. Bref...

- Néanmoins, bravo Luffy, grâce à toi, nos réserves ont bien baissé... mataku, grogna Sanji.

- Il apporte pleins d'ennuis, hein ? s'enquit Ace avec un sourire de coin auprès de Sanji.

- C'est ton frère, tu sais comment il est...

Ace eut un petit rire.

- Ace aurait put très bien faire ça, marmonna Luffy.

- Mais t'as fait la connerie avant moi, baaaakaaa ! se moqua Ace en se retournant vers Luffy.

Il tira la langue à son otouto qui en fit autant. Luffy réussi à se jeter sur son frère et lui faire un croche patte, le faisant trébucher. Ace se releva en grognant, un sale sourire aux lèvres, et se jeta à la poursuite de son petit frère. Ils rattrapèrent le troupeau de tête composé de Vivi, Usopp et Zoro, qui s'étaient arrêtés.

Les deux frères cessèrent leur connerie en voyant les ruines qui s'étalaient devant eux. Une cité envahi par le sable. Des ruines.

La mort.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Nami.

- Erumalu... murmura Vivi, choquée. On l'appelait autrefois la Ville Verte. Cette ville est l'exemple même de ce qu'a fait Baroque Works à ce pays... combien souffre le pays d'Alabasta.

- Des ruines à perte de vu... pas âme qui vive... murmura Ace.

- Merci, Ace, je sais encore comment marche le Haki, marmonna Luffy.

Il ne protesta pas quand son frère lui donna un coup sur le crâne. C'était pas le moment de faire des blagues, il le savait.

- Avant, c'était une ville avec une végétation luxuriante, des fleurs magnifiques... raconta Vivi, alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans les ruines. Cette région n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'eau, mais en récupérant l'eau lors des rares averses, la ville c'est épanouie. Cependant, ces trois dernières années, pas une seule goutte n'est tombée dans tout le royaume...

- Et le Sandora, ce fleuve qu'on a remonté ? demanda Luffy.

- La réponse est plus loin, annonça Vivi. Néanmoins, il y a toujours eut de la pluie sur la capitale, et les gens disaient de ça que c'était le 'Miracle Royal', jusqu'au funeste incident où des agents de Baroques Works firent remonter du port des sacs de Dance Powder et prétendirent que c'était une livraison pour le palais. On a même découvert des sacs entiers de cette poudre dans le palais. Un coup monté pour discréditer mon père.

- Et ironie du sort, le Gouvernement Mondial interdit l'utilisation et la détention de cette poudre ! Mais elle se vend comme des petits pains dans le marché noir ! soupira Ace. J'ai fait passé un message à mon équipage. Si on a une quelconque influence sur sa distribution ou sa vente, on va couper bien vite les robinets.

- Merci, Ace-san. Crocodile trouvera plus difficilement de quoi s'approvisionner.

- Néanmoins, c'est tout aussi tordu et tortueux que Crocodile. Discréditer le roi auprès de son peuple, et faire monter la violence, afin que le pays se déchire de l'intérieur, sans qu'il ne mette sa vie en danger. Des traîtres partout, même sous le nez du roi, et je présume qu'il a un de ses hommes capables de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Hmph. Le Mei-ô aurait eut un plan encore plus tortueux pour renverser la balance en moins de deux !

Luffy eut un profond soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit avec eux, et qu'il leur sorte un plan de ce genre à accomplir en deux trois mouvements !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'y te fait dire que c'est faisable qu'il est quelqu'un qui peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence ? demanda Nami.

- Vous avez une marque caché sous un bandage, pour vous reconnaître. Facile à comprendre.

- Tu pourrais être cet homme, justement ! fit Usopp.

- Impossible. Je l'aurais reconnu avec mon Haki, annonça Luffy. Et puis, Bon Clay ne peut pas imiter les akuma no mi des gens, d'après moi. Oh, et enfin... il y a un moyen facile de savoir si c'est Ace ou pas.

Ace se pencha à l'oreille de son frère et murmura quelques mots. Luffy hocha la tête avec un immense sourire.

- C'est bien mon nii-chan !

- Nous voilà rassuré. Sinon, c'est quoi cette route ? demanda Sanji.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une sorte de voie, tracée dans le sable.

- C'est là que passait autrefois le canal qu'utilisait la ville pour tirer de l'eau du fleuve Sandora, expliqua Vivi. Mais un jour, ce canal a été mystérieusement détruit. Sans lui, la ville verte n'a pas pu plus longtemps subvenir à ses besoins en eau. Les habitants continuaient à attendre avec l'énergie du désespoir... Mais la pluie refusait obstinément de tomber. Les gens ont abandonnés les villes pour partir vers les oasis en quête d'eau. Et la Ville Verte tomba en ruine.

- Les plans de Crocodile sont réglés comme du papier à musique, l'affrontement est inévitable. Mais il y a un grain de sable qui va faire dérailler cette machine, grogna Ace.

- Vraiment ? demanda Chopper avec espoir.

Ace montra Vivi du doigt.

- Tu as eu le courage de te mettre en danger pour protéger le pays, puis, celui de réclamer de l'aide à de parfaits inconnus... qui pourront faire dérailler cette machine. Écoutez le vent...

Tout le monde se tut. Le vent s'était levé légèrement, portant avec lui l'écho des plaintes des morts dans cette guerre.

Luffy ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de cette peine et de cette colère. De l'incompréhension et de la peur de ceux morts dans cette machination.

La ville pleurait.

Et Luffy s'éloigna, revenant sur leur pas.

- Ace ! hurla Luffy.

Ace hocha la tête.

L'instant suivant, Luffy planta son poing dans une ruine qui tomba en miette sur le coup. Et il hurla. Il hurla sa colère envers Crocodile. Sa colère amplifiait par celles de ceux morts dans cette affaire.

Et il en laissa échapper son Haki du Roi.

La vague fila sans but ni raison autour de Luffy, dangereuse. Ace ferma les yeux, et lâcha légèrement le sien, comme un rempart pour protéger tout le monde, qui frissonna dans le choc invisible et silencieux des deux fluides.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Chopper en essayant de se cacher derrière Zoro.

- Luffy a une légère perte de contrôle. Estimez-vous heureux que je sois là, sinon, je ne veux même pas savoir combien d'entre vous serez encore conscient, expliqua Ace, très calmement. Luffy a moins de contrôle que moi, pour ça. Ji-chan n'a pas eut le temps d'affiner le contrôle de Lu' , et son jiji n'a jamais eut l'idée de nous faire travailler le Haki, et encore moins le Haoshoku.

Luffy fini par reprendre son contrôle et revint vers eux en respirant profondément. Ace lui offrit une étreinte d'un bras, avant d'aller creuser un trou dans le sable. Vivi ramassa le crâne à ses pieds et alla le mettre dans le trou.

- Ce pays se bat déjà contre le désert et la nature. Ils n'ont pas besoin de Crocodile en plus, grogna Luffy. Ace, tu mettras dans ton rapport que je vais botter le cul de ce foutu Shichibukai tellement bien, qu'il s'en souviendra même au fond de sa cellule à Impel Down.

- C'est déjà fait, j'attends juste de savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre, déclara Ace comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Et il reboucha le trou. Il se releva et porta son chapeau à son cœur en signe de recueillement, imité par tout le monde. Puis, Luffy posa une main sur l'épaule de Vivi et lui dit, les yeux dans les yeux :

- Crocodile paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Il faut aller de l'avant, nous sommes restés trop longtemps ici. Ace, merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

- C'est normal, Lu', je suis ton aniki, c'est mon rôle, assura Ace. Nous y allons, Mugiwara no Luffy ? J'ai un Yonkou dans le Shin Sekai qui attend avec impatience le rapport de la défaite de Crocodile.

Et Ace suivit son frère et Sanji.

- Allons à Yuba, il faut arrêter l'armée rebelle, fit Nami.

Elle offrit une main à Vivi qui se releva.

* * *

**Je vous donne rendez-vous à très bientôt pour la suite ! Sur ce, ja na !**


	12. Face à face avec un Ponéglyphe

**Salut à tous, voici le chapitre du jour ! Il est tout frais, il sort de la correction, je l'ai fini ce matin.**

**J'espère qu'il vous satisfaira !**

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : Ace va rester un petit moment ! J'hésite à faire l'arc Skypiea avec lui-même xD. Y'aura une rencontre entre Luffy et Marco, puisque le Phénix est sagement à Rainbase ^^ Pour le combat avec Crocodile, ça sera... je sais pas quand ^^'**

**liim : Smoker, on le reverra, mais à Alubarna. Robin, c'est à Rainbase qu'on la reverra... **

**Allez, on lance l'action :D**

* * *

Le chemin après Erumalu fut agité. Zoro avait dû traîné Chopper qui s'était effondré avec la chaleur, et il avait fallut insisté auprès de Luffy pour qu'il prenne de l'eau, puisqu'il avait frôlé la déshydratation à vouloir faire passer son équipage en priorité. Il avait tout de même trouver l'énergie de s'engueuler avec Ace soit disant parce qu'il faisait déjà chaud, et que l'aîné des D. tenait _encore_ plus chaud de part son akuma no mi... ça c'était tout de même fini par un coup de pied au cul de la part d'Ace qui avait envoyé Luffy dans le sable, la tête la première.

Là, autour du feu, à la nuit tombée, Luffy essayait de ne pas râler devant sa portion de nourriture, si jurant qu'au prochain restaurant qu'il croiserait, il se ferait plaisir. Et vu la façon dont Ace le regarda, il serait pas le seul.

Comme au bon vieux temps, où il allaient à Goa pour manger sans payer des tonnes et des tonnes de nourritures, avant de s'enfuir. Le bon vieux temps où ils étaient avec Sabo. Leur oncle les rattrapait toujours dans leur fuite et leur filait un bon coup sur le crâne.

Puis, une fois laissé entre eux, c'était devenu moins amusant de le faire, alors, ils avaient décidé de laisser à chaque fois une note disant d'envoyer la facture à Marine Ford, à ce Garp.

- Lu', je pense pas que ça pourra recommencer à marcher, aujourd'hui, mais si tu veux essayer, je suis dans le coup, ricana Ace, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

- De quoi tu parles, Ace ? demanda Zoro.

Les deux frères eurent un petit rire, et Ace expliqua en montrant le sourire de son frangin :

- Je connais ce morveux presque comme ma poche, et je peux dire, juste par son sourire, qu'il se souvient de l'époque où on s'infiltrait avec Sab' dans les restaurants et qu'on partait toujours sans payer. Notre oncle nous choppait toujours dans notre fuite. Puis, quand il est partit, et que c'était devenu moins drôle sans lui pour nous gronder... on a décidé d'un commun accord de laisser toujours un mot derrière nous disant au restaurant d'envoyer la note au jiji !

- Shihihihi ! Fallait voir sa tête quand il revenait à Dawn en se plaignant à Woop du fait qu'on disait qu'il avait mangé dans les restaurants les plus chers et les plus chics de Goa, mais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas !

- Il a fini par comprendre que c'était vous ? demanda Nami.

- Oui, un peu tard, mais il l'a comprit ! Mais nous a pas empêcher de continuer... mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on a pris ce jour là ! sourit Ace. Et donc, devinant à quoi il pensait, j'ai su que Lu' se demandait si laissait la note au jiji marcherait encore aujourd'hui.

- Vous êtes cruels avec votre grand-père, commenta Usopp.

Les deux D. le regardèrent un peu bizarrement.

- Il nous a _traumatisé_ toute notre enfance. Tant que tu n'as pas vu la bête, tu peux pas comprendre ce qu'on a vécu, lui dirent les deux D..

Luffy se leva et alla se caser juste à côté de son frère avec un grand sourire.

- Je croyais que je tenais trop chaud ? fit Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais ta chaleur est utile, maintenant qu'il fait froid ! Allez, nii-chan, partage un peu ! Je suis pas insensible au température extrême moi...

Et Luffy tenta de faire céder son frangin avec ses yeux de chiots.

- Luffy, mataku... laisse ton frère tranquille ! gronda Nami en grelottant de froid.

Ace nettoya son couvert et son assiette avant de les rendre à Sanji.

- Viens là, morveux, puisque tu y tiens, sourit Ace en écartant les jambes et tapotant le sable entre elles.

- Yatta !

Et Luffy s'installa à l'endroit désigné et se retrouva vite appuyé contre la poitrine de son frère, submergé par une agréable chaleur. Et il fallut moins de deux minutes pour qu'il s'endorme.

- Tant que j'y suis, d'autre volontaire ? Luffy a décidé que j'étais le radiateur de la soirée ! proposa Ace.

- Sans façon, déclina Zoro, blottit avec Usopp contre Chopper qui s'émerveillait devant les étoiles.

- Je peux ? demanda Nami en faisant ses yeux doux à Ace.

- Pas de soucis. Vivi-sama ?

- Je voudrais pas déranger... fit Vivi.

Ace lui offrit un sourire et bientôt, les deux femmes étaient collés à lui, ce qui fit râler Sanji.

- Sanji, je vais pas te les prendre, ne t'en fait pas, rassura Ace.

- T'es insensible aux charmes des femmes ? s'étonna Sanji.

- Elles sont belles, élégantes, raffinées et bien d'autres, mais je ne suis pas attiré par elles. J'ai mes raisons...

Il arrangea son frère contre lui quand il le vit sur le point de glisser. De l'autre côté du feu, Sanji, Usopp et Zoro se disputaient la chaleur du pauvre Chopper bruyamment.

- Tu n'es pas surpris par son comportement ? demanda Vivi.

- De qui ? s'enquit Ace.

- Luffy-san. J'ai été étonnée au début... ce comportement un peu lunatique. Parfois, on dirait un vrai capitaine, avec l'autorité qui avec... et souvent, il n'a rien de ça. C'est normal qu'un capitaine soit respecté par son équipage... et pourtant là...

- On le respecte ! rectifia Nami. Mais il nous perturbe à jouer les idiots, pour brusquement, faire preuve d'autorité. On se bagarre pour des raisons futiles avec lui, quand il fait l'idiot, on y peut rien, il cherche le bâton pour se faire battre.

- Oh ? fit Ace avec un sourire tout juste visible sous son chapeau incliné sur son visage.

- Après avoir passer tout ce temps avec lui et cet équipage, je commence à le comprendre un peu... commenta Vivi.

- C'est sa façon d'être, expliqua Ace. Mon père était un pirate, un capitaine, qui n'avait pas de vrai autorité. Un vrai idiot, comme Luffy, parfois, mais dont le dévouement pour son équipage et sa force ont fait qu'on le respectait et l'aimait à bord. C'est son bras droit, notre oncle, qui maintenait l'ordre à bord. Et il nous a apprit cette autorité. Mais être un idiot qui a besoin des autres, c'est notre façon d'être. Ça va avec le gène du D., d'après moi. Lu' n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis qu'il était gosse, et on me dit souvent que c'est valable pour moi. Malgré que nous soyons comme ça, les gens se rassemblent toujours autour de nous. On est un peu bébête sur les bords, mais on a un charme étrange. C'est bien simple, les premiers temps que j'ai passé sur le _Moby Dick_, j'ai tenté de tuer plus d'un millier de fois celui qui est aujourd'hui mon senshô et mon Oyaji. Pourtant si j'ai été blessé et envoyé à la mer à ces occasions, c'était juste par les manœuvres de défense de Shirohige, et il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me repêcher et me soigner... Nous sommes comme ça...

- C'est étrange... commenta Nami.

- D'autant plus que Luffy a besoin de ce savoir aimer. Il avait neuf ans quand il a découvert pourquoi son père l'avait abandonné. Ça a été un peu la fin de son monde. Même si mes parents sont morts, je sais qu'ils voulaient de moi, sinon, mon père n'aurait pas pris autant de risque pour qu'on me sauve, et ma mère n'aurait pas poussé son corps à bout pour ma survie. Mais Luffy... il n'a que ce mot immonde de son père qui dit combien il n'a jamais été voulu, heureusement que nous étions là Sab', Ji-chan, moi... le village, et même son grand-père, sinon, il aurait fait une connerie... Je parle trop, ce soir. Il m'en voudra s'il l'apprend.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Nami.

- Parce qu'il aime laisser croire qu'il est fort et sans faille. Mais chacun a ses blessures.

- Et les tiennes ?

- Quand j'avais onze ans, j'ai mit les pieds dans un bar, à Goa... et j'ai posé une question stupide. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai pleuré. J'ai remit mon existence en question... si j'avais pas eu le village et ma famille, même si nous sommes pas liés par le sang, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais fait... Je me serais sans doute jeté d'une falaise pour me suicider... Si j'arrive à avancer malgré ça, c'est parce que j'avais des gens pour me dire que peu importe ce que disait le monde, il y en avait qui était heureux de mon existence. Néanmoins, je dois vous remercier, les filles.

- Pour ? demandèrent les deux femmes.

- Vous vous inquiétez de savoir si j'étais tracassé par mon frère. C'est gentil de vous enquérir de ça. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Et Ace s'allongea dans le sable, son chapeau sur le visage, son sac sur la tête. Il passa un bras autour de son frère, et s'endormit rapidement.

- On dirait qu'on c'est inquiété pour rien, commenta Vivi.

- Ces deux frères sont de drôles de phénomènes, sourit Nami.

* * *

Ace avait fait une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie. Ne voulant pas perdre _encore_ une fois son frère, Luffy s'était arrêté. Zoro avait proposé de l'aidé, et Chopper s'était inquiété pour sa santé. Mais en se relevant, ils furent obligé de constater une chose.

Les autres avaient disparu.

- Mmmh... mataku, maeketa... grogna Ace en revenant à lui.

- On dirait qu'il reprend connaissance, constata Chopper.

Luffy envoya un bon coup de poing à son aîné.

- Itaï ! Pourquoi tu me frappes... grogna Ace.

Et il s'assit dans le sable en se massant sa joue endolorit par le Haki.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, constata Zoro. On a un gros problème à cause de toi.

- Ale ? Alele ? fit Ace en regardant autour de lui, remarquant l'absence de tout le reste.

- Bravo, Ace. Tu es sur mon dos pour que je prenne les médicaments, mais toi, tu prends rien contre ta narcolepsie, grogna Luffy. On est perdu ! Et je les repère tout juste avec mon Haki, loin, très loiiiin d'ici.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de faire mes réserves à Nanohana, s'excusa Ace en se remettant debout. On est perdu donc ?

- C'est ta faute ! lui dirent Zoro et Chopper.

- Je suis vraiment navré pour ce qu'il c'est passé, fit Ace en s'inclinant.

- T'y peux rien, marmonna Zoro.

- Suivez-nous, tant qu'on arrive à les sentir avec notre Haki. Ace, ne reste pas derrière ! fit Luffy.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son aîné à cause d'une nouvelle crise. Ils étaient déjà assez mal barrés.

Et ils se mirent en route, accompagné par les plaintes de Luffy sur la chaleur, chose pour laquelle Ace s'excusa aussi.

- Est-ce qu'il va y arriver ? demanda Chopper, inquiet pour son capitaine.

- Luffy n'est pas du genre à abandonner pour si peu, rassura Zoro.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que tous les pirates sont pareils ? demanda Chopper.

- C'est à dire ? s'enquit l'aîné des D.

- Escalader des montagnes enneigées, traverser des déserts...

- Pas tous. Certains ne vivent que pour faire vivre la terreur et se gaver d'or, alors que d'autre cherche l'aventure et des rêves, quelque chose vieux comme ce monde. En tant que D., Luffy entre dans cette catégorie. Et comme vous le suivez, vous faîtes aussi partit de cette catégorie.

Luffy n'écouta rien de ce que disait son frère, trop concentré à économiser ses force et ne pas perdre les autres. Il ne prêta même pas attention au regard attendrit qu'il lui jeta, alors qu'il traîanit la patte derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de D. ? demanda Zoro.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et je veux pas le savoir ! avoua Ace avec un immense sourire. On existe depuis longtemps, peut-être sommes-nous des descendants des rescapés du siècle perdu ! Nous sommes des D.. C'est tout. Tout ce qui fait notre étrangeté, ce qui nous pousse à avancer, vivre nos vies tels que nous l'avons choisi... lutter pour nos rêves et nos objectifs... tout ce qui fait que nous ne sommes pas des gens tout à fait normaux, ça va derrière le D.. Nous avons une _volonté _vieille comme ce monde qui coule dans nos veines. Et Lu' et moi sommes des héritiers de la volonté de Gol D. Roger. C'est ce que nous disait notre Ji-chan, et ce que ne cesse de me dire mon capitaine...

Ace se racla la gorge et essaya d'imiter son capitaine :

- Gurararara ! Tu es un D. digne de Roger, Ace ! Tu es un homme armé de la volonté de mon défunt rival ! Même sous mes ordres, tu iras loin !

Ace eut un pauvre rire devant l'imitation lamentable de son capitaine, ce qui fit rire Zoro et Chopper.

- C'est quoi ton rêve, Ace ? demanda Zoro.

- J'en ai deux, mais je les garde pour moi. Duuh ! répondit Ace en leur tirant la langue.

Il eut un soupir, jeta un nouveau regard sur son frère, puis demanda :

- Pourquoi vous avez rejoint Luffy ? Zoro, tu es le plus ancien, donc le bras droit, non ?

- C'est pas comme s'il y avait une grande différence entre les anciens et les nouveaux, marmonna Zoro. Pourquoi tu me demandes mes motivations ?

- Je suis curieux, j'y peux rien. Je sais que vous êtes tout têtus, rebelles et indisciplinés, et pourtant vous agissez tous comme une machine bien huilée. De tous, tu es l'un des plus têtus, Zoro.

- C'est vrai. Pour être franc, ça c'est imposé à moi. Quelque chose comme ça. C'est pareil pour tout le monde, je pense. On a tous des objectifs différents du siens, et on essaye de les réaliser. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que vus de l'extérieur, on avait pas l'air soudé. Que nous sommes indépendants de notre capitaine.

- C'est dommage, commenta Chopper.

- Mais au final, ce n'est pas ça, le sens du mot soudé. Se venir en aide les uns les autres, se protéger tous, c'est que des enfantillages. Pour moi, c'est vivre sa vie comme on veut et comme on l'entend, et dire au prochain gars, 'j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, à toi de jouer. Si tu ne le finis pas, je viendrai te botter le cul.'

- C'est ma définition du travail d'équipe, tel que je le connais ! sourit largement Ace. Être indépendant dans ces conditions et être indiscipliné, c'est pas si dommage que ça !

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi Usopp me disait de faire du mieux que je pouvais, annonça Chopper.

- Son père me l'a souvent dit, ça... 'quand on ne finit pas un gars, quelqu'un d'autre le fait pour nous, et Okashira nous félicite pour avoir fait de notre mieux', récita Ace.

Zoro et Ace éclatèrent de rire.

- Pour être franc, je me demande pourquoi on est encore ces nakamas... mais depuis le temps, y'a un autre objectif qui a commencé à se dessiner, avoua Zoro.

- Un autre objectif ? demanda Chopper.

- Shihihihi ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Zoro ! assura Ace avec un large sourire. C'est le pouvoir du D. !

- JE VOIS DE L'OMBRE ! cria Luffy, les faisant sursauter.

Et il étira ses bras pour atteindre les rocher, les embarquant au passage.

L'atterrissage ne fut pas sans douleur, sauf pour lui qui se retrouva tranquillement assit sur son frère en étoile de mer, la tête dans le sable.

- Si j'avais pas été de feu, Lu', tu m'aurais tué, grogna Ace en se dégageant de son frère.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Ça fait du bien ! rit Luffy, content d'être à l'ombre.

- JE VAIS TE TRANCHER, LUFFY ! s'énerva Zoro en dégainant.

- Tu as mon aval, assura Ace.

- C'est bon, je m'excuse, Zoro ! continua de rire Luffy. Où est Chopper ?

- Là bas, je vais le chercher, fit Ace en voyant le pauvre renne étalé dans le sable, un peu plus loin.

Et il alla le récupérer.

Zoro soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un rocher pour se reposer. Il hurla quand son siège se déroba sous ses fesses et le fit plonger dans un trou dans le sable.

- Oi, Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Ace en rejoignant son frère, laissant Chopper sur place.

- Shiranai. Il s'est assis et bam ! Ce trou s'est formé, et il est tombé, annonça Luffy.

- Oiiiii ! Zoro ! Tout va bien ! Tu es encore vivant !

- K'ssou... grogna Zoro. Ça fait mal.

- Il est vivant, constata Luffy.

- C'est quoi cet endroit... continua Zoro au fond de son trou.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant de sauter dans le trou. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, pour faire une connerie !

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une étrange caverne obscure, une sorte de dôme en ruine. Zoro était plus loin, regardant une drôle de pierre.

Il sursauta en les voyant arriver, et les engueula, comme quoi c'était stupide.

- _Hotarubi_, marmonna Ace.

Et des lucioles vertes jaillirent de ses mains, dispensant un doux éclairage dans les environs.

Avec son frère, Luffy s'approcha de la pierre à moitié enfoui dans le sol, recouvert d'étrange caractère.

Et Chopper fit une chute terrible en s'enfonçant dans le sol, pour atterrir derrière l'étrange pierre, juste après.

- Zoro ! Luffy ! Ace ! Où sommes-nous ? demanda Chopper.

- Des ruines qui ont été envahi par le sable, sans doute. Et ça a protégé quelque chose de grande valeur... murmura Ace en passant une main sur la pierre. Regarde ça, Lu'... ça te rappel pas une vieille histoire de Ji-chan.

Luffy pencha la tête se le côté, essayant de voir ce à quoi faisait référence son frère. Il observa la pierre, puis se frappa dans une main, se souvenant d'histoires parlant de ça.

- Un Ponéglyphe ! dit-il.

- Yep, félicita Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Zoro.

- Un fragment d'histoire datant du siècle oublié. Essayons de le retirer du sable, qu'on en fasse une copie. Ce ne doit pas être oublié !

Et avec Luffy, Ace entreprit de retirer un maximum de sable de devant le monument, avant d'être aidé par Zoro et Chopper.

- Mais qui peut comprendre cette langue ? s'enquit Chopper en regardant Ace recopiait de son mieux les caractères étrange dans son carnet.

- Je demanderai à Marco s'il a un avis sur la question, voir auprès de Ji-chan ou mon capitaine. Mais même si ça doit être une vulgaire copie sur mon carnet, je ne passerais pas à côté de ça souffla Ace. Il doit exister quelqu'un dans ce monde, capable de le déchiffrer. Cette langue ne doit pas être tombé dans l'oublie. Pas encore. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je le sens.

- Je t'aurais bien dit que tu es tombé sur la tête pour délirer comme ça, Ace, mais je sens la même chose que toi, marmonna Luffy en se grattant une joue, regardant le monument.

Puis, il alla s'étaler dans le sable pour en profiter de la chaleur, écoutant vaguement la conversation.

- J'ai déjà vu ça, dans un livre, marmonna Chopper en observant les écritures. Un système d'écriture antique.

- Mais pourquoi ça serait sous terre, si c'est aussi important que ça ? demanda Zoro.

- Soit ça a été construit sous terre, soit, ça a été enseveli par les tempêtes de sable, fit Chopper. D'une façon ou d'une autre, on a voulu le cacher.

- Luffy était trop petit pour que Ji-chan lui compte cette histoire, mais je la connais... celle du massacre de Ohara. C'était une nation d'archéologue, dans West Blue. Le fait qu'ils s'intéressent aux Ponéglyphes est remonté aux oreilles du Gouvernement Mondial. Certains de ces fragments d'histoires contiennent la carte d'arme antique d'une telle puissance qu'ils pourraient renverser le Gouvernement Mondial. Alors, Ohara a été accusé injustement de vouloir les réveiller et détruire le monde, alors qu'ils ne voulaient que connaître l'histoire. Un peu d'histoire que le Gouvernement Mondial avait effacé des mémoires. Le siècle oublié. Ils ont frappé fort, avec un Buster Call. Vingt navires de guerres ont été appelé, et ont rasé l'île et tous ses habitants de la carte. Il n'y a eut qu'une seule survivante, mais Ji-chan ne m'a pas dit son nom. J'espère un jour croiser son chemin, pour lui remettre ça, et la localisation de deux ponéglyphes. Skypiea et l'île Gyojin. Qui sait, elle est peut-être la seule personne capable de comprendre cette langue, raconta Ace. Néanmoins, si la présence de cette pierre remonte à de mauvaises oreilles, rien en nous dit que ce monument de l'histoire ne sera pas détruit.

- C'est horrible ! s'offusqua Chopper.

- Le monde est horrible, gorgé du sang des victimes d'injustices... et après, on s'étonne que l'appel de Roger et d'Ann aient eut autant de succès. J'ai fini. On peut remonter.

- T'es certain, Ace ? Il fait bon, ici ! Restons encore un peu, fit Luffy en se roulant dans le sable frais.

Luffy sentit une sorte d'aura menaçante s'élever très rapidement avec la température des lieux, faisant qu'il se releva très vite.

Il se mit à réfléchir à comment sortir du trou :

- Bon, sortons d'ici. Y'a ce trou qu'a fait Zoro en tombant... Ace, tu penses pouvoir remonter ?

- Pas de soucis, garde mon sac, et donnes moi ta main, assura Ace.

Il jeta son sac à Luffy qui lui tendit une main. Ils faisaient encore, même après tout ce temps, une sorte de télépathie, tous les deux. Toujours à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de l'autre.

Ace s'enflamma totalement et remonta à la surface, entraînant la main de son frère avec lui, se jouant de la pesanteur. Il passa par le trou fait par Zoro et atterrit à la surface. Là, Luffy attendit et bientôt, il sentit le contact de la pierre contre sa main, puis le pied de son aîné se poser dessus pour assurer un peu plus la prise.

- C'est bon ! cria Ace à la surface.

- Grimpez ! encouragea Luffy à Zoro et Chopper.

- T'es certain ?

- Oui, on a déjà fait, assura Luffy.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, puis Zoro saisit le bras de Luffy pour remonter à la surface, l'utilisant comme une corde. Une fois dehors, il reçu un coup de main d'Ace. Chopper vint ensuite, et reçu lui aussi l'aide de l'aîné des D.

Puis, Luffy sentit la main chaude de son frère autour de son poignet et le pied cessa d'écraser ses doigts. Un coup sec et Luffy voltigea dans les airs pour percuter de plein fouet son aîné qui accepta le choc en riant.

- C'est du travail d'équipe, ça ! Shihihi ! En route ! s'exclama Luffy.

Ni une, ni deux, la joyeuse compagnie se remit à la recherche du reste du groupe qu'ils retrouvèrent avec le soleil couchant.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre du jour ! Je vous dit à bientôt :D**


	13. L'oasis n'est pas morte

**Hey, bonsoir à tous !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée et tout et tout ! Ici, on arrive à Yuba \o/**

**Bref. Pour info (pour ceux qui lisent la fic sur Ace, ça sera répétition) j'ai ouvert un poll sur mon profil pour savoir si Ace et Marco devait rester pour l'Arc Skypiea. Vous avez quelques jours pour y répondre, je vous rassure, de toute façon, le prochain chapitre sera pas avant Lundi !**

**Passons aux commentaires :**

**Mel72000 : Hey, ne va pas plus vite que la musique, laisse moi amener les choses ! (boude). Chacun sa façon de faire et na ! Pour être franche, j'ai songé à quelque chose comme ça, mais j'en parlerais un peu plus à Skypiea :p**

**Braled : J'en suis ravie ! Et je vais faire au mieux pour continuer sur ma lancée et faire toujours au mieux pour que les fics soient intéressantes !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une super bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils marchaient dans le soleil couchant, toujours en direction de Yuba. Usopp était un peu à la traîne, pour pas changer, mais ils y seraient bientôt.

Très bientôt.

- Oi, Ace... pourquoi tu as décousu la bande du chapeau de Luffy ? marmonna Usopp.

Ace, en tête de file (ils en avaient marre de le perdre à cause de ses crises de narcolepsie), s'arrêta pour se retrouver au niveau d'Usopp.

- J'ai mit derrière la bande deux Vivre Card, au cas où Luffy aurait besoin de Sab' ou moi, expliqua Ace.

- Des Vivres Cards ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nami.

- Des morceaux de papiers fait à partir d'ongle d'une personne. C'est fabriqué dans le Shin Sekai. Résistant à l'eau et au feu ! Celles de Lu' lui diront toujours où trouver Sab' et moi en quand de soucis.

- Tu veux pas me dénicher un Éternel Log pour Raftell, tant que tu y es ? lança Luffy.

- Whouawe, tu as appris à faire du sarcasme, frérot ?! se moqua Ace. Néanmoins, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile à faire, et j'ai économisé comme un malade pour obtenir trois Vivre Card de Sab', et en faire trois autres pour me retrouver.

- Pourquoi trois ? demanda Vivi.

- Y'a notre Ji-chan, aussi ! firent les deux frères.

- Ce mystérieux oncle... ricana Sanji.

- Shhhhh ! Gâche pas la surprise, Sanji ! s'offusqua Luffy. Na, Vivi, on y est bientôt ?

- Vous voyez ces rochers, là bas ? Une fois dépassés, nous serons arrivés, leur annonça la princesse.

* * *

Le sable leur bouchait la vu,, et menaçait à tout moment de s'incruster dans leur bouche, les obligeant à s'abriter de leur mieux. Zoro arrangea Usopp sur son épaule et se rapprocha de la tête du groupe pour mieux voir. Tous restèrent longtemps silencieux, scrutant l'horizon.

- Je ne ressens qu'une seule personne, par là bas, annonça Ace, la bouche protégée par la bande de tissus blanche qu'il avait normalement drapé autour de son cou. Lu', tu as mieux ?

Luffy étendit son Haki au maximum dans la direction de Yuba. Il sentit l'aura d'une vieille personne fatiguée, mais rien de plus.

- Non, j'ai pas mieux, y'a qu'un vieillard épuisé, par là, marmonna Luffy.

Un drôle de son s'éleva, effrayant Vivi.

- Quelque chose cloche ici ! dit-elle.

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus et durent se rendre à l'évidence : une tempête des sables s'acharnait sur la ville. Yuba était ravagé par une tempête de sable. Ils restèrent à l'abri le temps que ça passe, puis, une fois les éléments pacifiés, ils pénétrèrent dans Yuba. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Le sable était partout...

- Cet endroit est pas en meilleur état que Erumalu, marmonna Zoro.

- C'est pas censé être une oasis, Vivi-chan ? demanda Sanji.

Ace s'éleva dans les airs avec son akuma no mi et regarda autour d'eux. Du sable et des ruines à perte de vu. Pas de point d'eau. La mort et le silence, juste troublé par un vieillard qui s'acharnait à creuser le sable. Ace se posa dans le sable, auprès des autres et soupira.

- Alors, tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Sanji.

- Pas la moindre trace d'eau, déclara t-il amèrement.

- Le niveau de sable a grimpé, souffla Vivi, horrifiée. L'oasis a été engloutie.

- J'ai vu quelqu'un, par là bas, annonça Ace en montrant du pouce la direction d'où s'élevait depuis peu un drôle de bruit.

- Allons voir, fit Nami.

Et ils se mirent à marcher dans cette direction, vers le centre de la ville, pour trouver un vieil homme occupé à creuser le sable.

- Vous êtes des voyageurs, n'est-ce pas ? haleta le vieil homme sans cesser son ouvrage, en les entendant arriver. Vous devez être fatigué par votre voyage dans le désert. Je suis désolé, il semblerait que la ville soit un petit peu à sec en ce moment. Mais je pense que vous pourrez quand même vous reposez un peu avant de repartir. Si vous cherchez des auberges, il y en a plein ici. Après tout, c'est grâce à ça que nous sommes connus.

Et il les regarda, l'air de s'excuser pour l'état de la ville. Vivi tira sur sa tenue pour cacher son visage.

- Ano... Nous avons entendu dire que l'Armée Rebelle utilisait cette ville comme base, fit Vivi.

Le vieillard cessa de creuser et les regarda avec agacement, voir énervement.

- Qu'avez-vous à voir avec l'Armée Rebelle !? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes ici dans le but de les rejoindre !

Ace posa une main sur sa main, avant qu'il ne leur balance quoique ce soit à la figure.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour les rejoindre, alors, ne gaspillez pas inutilement vos forces en nous bombardant avec ces tonneaux de sables, ojii-san, lui assura Ace. On est là pour leur faire entendre raison.

- Ces fous sont déjà partis, grogna le vieillard en se dégageant pour recommencer à creuser.

- COMMENT ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Ce n'est pas possible, gémit Vivi.

- Vous avez vu la tempête de sable qui vient de passer, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la première. Ces trois longues années de sécheresses on fait monté le niveau du sable. Et les tempêtes de sables n'ont pas cessé de ravager la ville. Engloutie petit à petit, la grande oasis du passé a été réduite à l'état où vous la voyez. Sans le commerce de la cité pour les aider, la guerre prolongée de l'Armée Rebelle ne pouvait continuer. Ils se sont déplacés vers Katorea.

- Katorea ?! s'exclama Vivi.

- C'est où, Vivi ? demanda Luffy.

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est à l'opposé de là où nous sommes, déclara Ace.

- C'est exact, c'est l'oasis prêt de Nanoana, informa Vivi.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû demander à ton ami de rester à Nanohana, Ace, soupira Zoro.

- Marco n'aurait pas pu les raisonner. Même s'il a la langue aussi affûtée qu'une dague, parfois, il n'aurait pas pu les convaincre, soupira Ace.

- Mais c'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Matsuge ! s'exclama Chopper.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le chameau, qui leur dit qu'il avait approvisionné l'Armée Rebelle, avant qu'ils ne le sauvent.

- Na, Sanji... Tu saurais faire un bon repas à base de chameau pervers, fit Ace en se faisant craquer les poings.

- Griller à point, c'est excellent, assura Sanji.

- Tu aurais dû le dire immédiatement, sale chameau-pervers ! rugirent-ils en le rouant de coup avec Luffy et Usopp.

- ' Je vous emmerde', traduisit Chopper, quand ils eurent cessé de maltraiter l'animal.

- On va voir si tu dis 'bwaaa' encore dans quelques instants ! rugirent de nouveau les garçons en recommençant à s'en prendre au chameau.

Le vieillard avait cessé de creuser depuis un moment et regardait Vivi, tout en remontant lentement du trou.

- On a fait ce chemin pour rien, donc, grogna Zoro en se laissant tomber dans le sable.

Ace en fit autant, en étoile de mer, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

- Je _hais _les chameaux, commenta le jeune commandant.

- Moi aussi, assura Luffy en s'asseyant sur le ventre de son frère qui ne broncha pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ossan ?

Le vieillard ignora Luffy et alla voir Vivi en répétant son prénom.

- On vient juste de t'appeler Vivi... ? demanda t-il.

- Oiiii ! Ossan... commença Luffy.

Ace recouvrit la bouche de son frangin de sa main, histoire qu'il ne mette pas plus de bordel.

- Es-tu Vivi-chan ? demanda le vieillard. C'est toi ?

Et il prit Vivi par les épaules.

- Tu es encore en vie ! fit le vieil homme avec un immense sourire. Yokatta ! C'est moi ! Ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Je peux le comprendre, j'ai perdu un peau de poids !

Vivi réalisa alors à qui elle avait affaire, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître sa peine en disant :

- Toto-Ojisan ?

- Hai...

- C'est son ojisan ? demanda Ace en montrant le vieillard du doigt.

Luffy lui donna un bon coup de poing sur le crâne.

- Tu gâches le moment, Ace, reprocha Luffy à voix basse.

Ace fronça les sourcils et lui rendit le coup, étalant son otouto dans le sable.

- Ces deux là, ils sont irrécupérable, soupira Sanji.

Un coup de pied pour chacun sur le crâne, et l'incident fut clos avec les deux frères boudant un peu plus loin, tout en faisant des trous, avec un doigt, dans le sable, une bosse sur le crâne.

- Écoutes-moi, Vivi-chan ! Je fais confiance au Roi ! Il n'est pas le genre de personne qui pourrait trahir son pays. N'est-ce pas !?

Et le vieillard tomba à genoux pour pleurer.

- Cette rébellion est ridicule... fit Toto. Ces imbéciles... Il n'a pas plu depuis trois ans... et alors ? Je fais confiance au Roi. Et la plus grosse partit du pays aussi. J'ai essayé de les arrêter à de nombreuse reprise. Mais quoique je dise, ce fut toujours en vain. Cette rébellion ne va pas cesser ! Leur force a déjà atteint sa limite. Ils ont l'intention de tout arrêter avec leur dernière attaque. Ils sont à bout... Ils ont l'intention de mourir !

Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans les entrailles pour Vivi.

- Je t'en prie, Vivi-chan ! Arrêtes ces imbéciles !

Et Toto recommença à pleurer.

Vivi fouilla ses poches et tendit un mouchoir à l'homme.

- Toto-Ojisan, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais arrêter l'Armée Rebelle, assura Vivi avec un sourire qu'elle voulu rassurant.

* * *

Ace et Luffy regardèrent la bataille de polochons qui étaient en train d'éclater entre les autres garçons. Vivi fut une victime innocente. D'un seul regard, les frères D. se comprirent et quittèrent l'auberge où on leur avait dit qu'ils pourraient passé la nuit.

- Lu'... cette tempête de sable, tout à l'heure... elle était pas naturelle, soupira Ace.

- Tu crois qu'un akuma no mi est derrière tout ça ? demanda Luffy.

- C'est probable. Les tempêtes ne s'acharnent pas autant et aussi vite sur une même zone, comme ça, à moins que quelque chose ou quelqu'un les y forces.

- Donc, quelqu'un voulait absolument que cette oasis meurt. Tu sais quoi, Ace ?

Ace regarda son frère et eut un sourire.

- Je pense, oui, répondit l'aîné des D.

- On va dire au responsable d'aller se faire voir et apporter un peu d'aide à celui qui se bât pour la survie de cette oasis.

Et d'un même pas, ils allèrent voir le vieillard.

- Si vous avez soif, je suis désolé, mais il faudra attendre. L'eau est en profondeur. Mais l'oasis de Yuba est toujours en vie, leur dit-il en continuant de creuser. Yuba ne sera jamais vaincu par un peu de sable. Je vais continuer de creuser, peu importe le nombre de fois que je devrais recommencer. C'est la précieuse terre que le Roi m'a confiée.

- Vous auriez d'autre pelle ? demanda Ace avec un sourire.

- Pardon ? demanda Toto en se redressant.

- Pas grave, on va faire à la main ! Yop là ! sourit Luffy en sautant dans le trou.

Et il se mit à creuser comme un chien, inondant de sable le trou de Toto.

- Lu', dans l'autre sens, tu gâches son travail, ricana Ace.

- Ah, fit Luffy qui s'était déjà enfoncé jusqu'aux épaules.

Ace le fit pivoter sur lui-même et lui donna un coup sur le crâne.

- Le sable doit aller par là, quand tu le jettes, dit-il en montrant la direction opposer à Toto.

- Yokai, Nii-chan !

Et Luffy se remit à creuser, bientôt rejoint par Ace.

Quelques heures plus tard, Toto eut l'impression que c'était très calme, brusquement et allant jeter un ?il au trou des deux frères, il fut surpris d'en voir la largeur et la profondeur qu'ils avaient atteint aussi vite. Par contre, ce qui ne le surpris pas, ce fut de les voir tout les deux blotti l'un contre l'autre, dormant allègrement, épuisés par leur voyage et leur effort physique. Tant bien que mal, il réussi à les sortir du trou et les conduisit à l'auberge. Puisqu'ils étaient frères, Toto les mit dans des lits prêt l'un de l'autre et leur souhaita une bonne nuit en souriant.

* * *

Ce fut un denden mushi qui les tira à l'aube de leur sommeil.

- K'ssou, qui ose faire un boucan pareille de bon matin, grogna Usopp.

- Ace a un denden... c'est à lui qu'il faut te plaindre... marmonna Sanji.

- Ace, décroche, k'ssou ! jura Zoro.

Luffy, déjà debout avec son frère, essaya de ne pas rire devant les grognements. Ace fouilla dans son sac et sortit son denden.

- Hai, Ace desu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marco ?

« Faîtes demi-tour ! Vous allez dans le sens opposé à là où sont les rebelles, yoi ! Ils sont à Kotarea ! » leur dit Marco.

- On est à Yuba, c'est un peu tard. Comment tu as appris ça ?

« Crocodile a reçu du monde, hier, très tard dans la nuit, yoi. J'ai pu les espionner, yoi. J'ai découvert ce qu'il voulait, je peux pas le dire par denden, ça attirera encore plus d'ennuis à ce pays, si ça remonte aux mauvaises oreilles, mais c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle, yoi. Crocodile a envoyé des hommes accomplir leur partit du plan, et il a des traîtres dans les deux camps, yoi ! Si y'a encore quelque chose à faire, c'est maintenant ou jamais, yoi ! Je peux pas déclencher de conflit avec Crocodile ici, à Rainbase, yoi. »

- On arrive immédiatement, fit Luffy en se levant d'un bond. Je vais botter le cul de Crocodile !

- Marco, il te faudrait combien de temps, avec quelqu'un sur ton dos, pour faire la traverser de Rainbase à Kotarea. En volant très vite, bien entendu.

« Moins qu'il n'en faut à Aokiji pour faire le trajet d'Ennies Lobby à Marine Ford à vélos, yoi. Je vous attends à Rainbase, yoi. Je suis certain que deux D. réunis peuvent trouver un moyen de sauver ce pays, yoi »

- On se bouge, Marco, promis.

Et Ace raccrocha.

- Tout le monde dans son pantalon et plus vite que ça ! rugit Luffy.

Il en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde s'habille (chose que les deux D. avaient déjà fait).

Ils sortirent rapidement de l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'oasis. Là, ils rencontrèrent Toto.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il.

- On manque de temps, si on veut stopper la rébellion, lui dit Nami. Nous sommes désolée de partir aussi vite.

- Alors, ne vous attardez pas ! Oh, Luffy-kun, Ace-kun, tenez, c'est pour vous.

Et il leur donna à tout chacun une petite gourde d'eau.

- De l'eau ?! s'exclama Luffy alors que les yeux d'Ace jaillissait de ses orbites sous la surprise.

- C'est sortit du sol ? s'enquit Ace.

- Juste après que vous vous soyez endormi en creusant, hier soir, nous avons atteint le niveau de l'eau. J'ai puisé un peu d'eau et je l'ai distillée.

- Ouh, ça me semble un peu compliqué, mais merci ! fit Luffy.

- Merci d'avoir fait ça, nous la consommerons avec beaucoup de précaution, remercia Ace en s'inclinant.

- L'eau véritable de Yuba ! Désolé, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous donner, sourit Toto.

- Je la boirais en faisant gaffe ! assura Luffy, tout content avec sa petite gourde.

- Nous y allons, Toto-ojisan, fit Vivi.

* * *

Ils ne marchaient pas depuis très longtemps, que Luffy s'assit contre un arbre mort.

Ace s'arrêta immédiatement à côté de lui. Ils avaient pas le temps, mais il le fit. Tout le monde les dépassa avant de réaliser la chose.

- Oi ! Luffy, Ace ! Je croyais qu'on avait pas le temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! s'exclama Usopp.

Luffy fit la moue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy-san, Ace-san ? demanda Vivi.

- Lu' a un soucis, moi, aucun, assura Ace. Parle, Luffy.

- Mmmmh... J'abandonne, annonça Luffy.

- Luffy-san, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Vivi.

- Ohé, Luffy, on a pas le temps de céder à tes caprices, fit Usopp. Lèves-toi.

- On repart, fit Chopper.

- Si le capitaine décide une chose, l'équipage doit le faire, fit calmement Ace.

- Mais Ace, on a pas le temps, on doit refaire tout le chemin qu'on a fait pour arriver à Kotarea, lui dit Sanji. Si un million de personnes se battent, ce sera la fin !

- Vous avez pas écouter la conversation que j'ai eut ce matin avec Marco, ou quoi ? demanda le commandant en levant un sourcil surpris.

Tout le monde secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Quel bande de bras cassé, ceux là.

- Je m'en fiche de tout ça, déclara Luffy. Vivi.

- Nani ? demanda Vivi.

- Je veux battre cette ordure de Crocodile. Ace, tu peux t'avancer, si tu veux.

- Généreux de ta part, Lu'. Rattrapez moi vite, sourit Ace.

Et il se mit en marcha à grande enjambé dans la direction de Rainbase, alors que Vivi leur avait fait prendre la route pour Kotarea.

- Si nous arrêtons l'Armée Rebelle, est-ce que ça arrêtera Crocodile ? demanda Luffy.

Zoro eut un sourire et emboîta le pas d'Ace, voyant où voulez en venir Luffy.

- Même si nous atteignons à temps Katorea, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Nous sommes des pirates. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller sans nous.

- Quelques fois, cet idiot sans cervelle utilise sa tête, soupira Sanji.

- Luffy peut nous surprendre, parfois, commenta Usopp.

- Ce... ce n'est pas... déclara Vivi.

- Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que personne ne meurt dans ce combat. Aucun habitant de ce pays. Aucun d'entre nous. Même pas Ace que tu connais à peine et qui accepte pourtant de nous aider. Tu parles d'un Shichibukai et d'un million de personnes qui sont prêtes à se battre. Et ce que tu veux, c'est que personne ne soit blessé. Arrête de rêver.

- Chotto, Luffy ! Tu ne peux pas essayer de comprendre les sentiments de Vivi ?! s'énerva Nami.

- Nami-san, attend, la coupa Sanji.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ! s'énerva Vivi contre Luffy. Quel mal il y a de ne vouloir que personne ne meure !

- Les gens meurent, déclara calmement Luffy.

Vivi serra les dents et la claque partit. Luffy l'accepta sans soucis.

- Arrête de parler comme ça ! pleura Vivi. Je ne te laisserais pas dire ça une seconde fois ! C'est exactement ce que nous essayons d'éviter ! L'Armée Rebelle ! L'Armée Royale ! Les habitants de ce pays ! Ce n'est pas de leur faute ! Alors, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un devrait mourir !? Tout ça est de la faute de Crocodile !

Luffy se remit debout sans soucis et fit rouler sa mâchoire. Même si Vivi ne savait pas à utiliser le Haki, cette claque avait fait mal. Mais là, il avait entendu quelque chose qui ne concordait pas avec de que faisait Vivi, aussi il lui donna une droite, en retenant ses forces pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Vivi à terre, il lui posa la question à un milliard de berrys :

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que toi tu risquerais ta vie ?!

Vivi se releva et sauta sur Luffy qui poursuivit pourtant :

- Quand tu regardes ce pays, qu'est-ce que tu vois d'urgent à régler ?

Il encaissa le moindre coup, sans bronché. Il devait parvenir à ramener Vivi sur terre.

- C'est pourtant clair... pour moi ! Tu crois que risquer ta propre vie sera suffisant ! demanda Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée risquer, sinon ?! cria Vivi en cessant de le rouer de coup.

Luffy attrapa les mains de Vivi sans soucis.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à mettre en jeu... pleura t-elle.

Luffy la repoussa dans le sable et lui dit en se relevant :

- Nous sommes sept pirates prêt à t'aider ! Huit, si je compte le pote d'Ace ! Alors, essaies de risquer notre vie en même temps que la tienne ! NOUS SOMMES DES NAKAMAS !

Et il ramassa son chapeau alors que Vivi se mettait à pleurer. Il l'épousseta en disant, bien plus calmement :

- Tu es celle qui souffre le plus, et tu veux le combattre plus que quiconque. Maintenant dis-moi.

Et Luffy se releva et demanda avec un sourire féroce.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ace et Zoro vont en direction de Rainbase, d'après toi !?

* * *

**Voili voili voilàààà ! N'oubliez pas de voter, et je vous souhaite un bon week end. Faîtes pas trop de bêtise sans moi pour les approuver :p**


	14. Pirates en cage

**Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end !**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est Rainbase, avec les Mugiwara au programme ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :p**

**On passe aux commentaires :**

**Ouragan : ehehhe, c'est un secret que j'emporterais dans ma tombe le comment je fais pour poster aussi vite :p Pour la vrai personnalité de Luffy... je pensais avoir montré les bases auparavant, mais apparemment, non. Et si tu trouves ça mignon de voir les deux frères dormir ensemble, y'a une scène de ce genre dans les premiers chapitres de _The Golden Prince_ ! Certes, Marco aura droit à son avertissement pour ce qu'il fait avec Ace, mais il n'y a pas que Luffy qui s'en inquiète. Et t'inquiète pas, même si Ace et Marco restent, comme Ace est censé faire un rapport sur la force et le comportement de son otouto, ils seront surtout en observateur (Luffy ne se gênera pas de leur dire de rester en dehors de ça).**

**Mel72000 : Oui, je sais, c'est ma faute, ma seule et unique faute... en faîte, non. C'est celle de Oda pour ne pas avoir dit ce qu'il y avait sur ce Ponéglyphe, faisant que je me dois de ruser pour ce point là, d'où le fait que si les votes disent qu'Ace et Marco iront à Skypiea, c'est sur cette île que les D. découvriront comment décoder les Ponéglyphes. Bref, je m'égare -_-**

**Kira1726 : Roooooo, moi j'adore le Luffy de Oda, ça change des persos super intelligent et tout et tout ! La suite pour mes autres fics arrivera bientôt (je bosse sur le chapitre trois de _Where is Abby_ pour info) Et je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à mettre assez de différence entre les deux versions des chapitres pour que les lecteurs n'aient pas cette impression trop flagrante de répétition, mais plus une idée de voir quelque chose de déjà connu, sous un prisme différent (n'a pas l'impression d'être très clair -_- ). Pour ce qui est de la trad des mots jap, merci de me l'avoir rappelé, mais c'était dans _The Golden_ _Prince_ et j'ai pas eut de demande ici ^^.**

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : Oh, j'aurais bien publié un autre chapitre, vendredi, mais j'étais sur la route. Dix heures d'affiler sous le soleil, dans une voiture, c'est pas le lieu le plus adéquat pour écrire ^^'. Désolée, ensuite si j'ai perdu ceux qui ont pas suivit beaucoup (ou du tout) l'animé. C'est pas vraiment voulu, mais c'est juste qu'il y a des passages qu'on pourrait exploité. Pour les gros trous, c'est juste ce que j'avais pas envie d'exploiter, je m'en excuse profondément (se met à genoux). **

**Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à rattraper Ace et Zoro, parce que le frère de Luffy avait fait une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie. Et là, ils marchaient vers Rainbase, dans le nord, ce qui n'allait pas sans les plaintes d'Usopp.

- Comment savais-tu, Ace-san, que nous irions à Rainbase ? demanda Vivi.

- Lu' veut botter le cul de Crocodile, donc, il me paraît logique que nous y allions, répondit Ace en haussant les épaules. Nous y serons dans combien de temps ?

- Un jour, voire plus.

- Alors, pressons, marmonna Luffy en accélérant le pas.

- Nami, je peux avoir une place sur ton chameau ? demanda Usopp avec espoir.

- Prends exemple sur Chopper, il fait de son mieux, ricana Zoro. Courage, Chopper.

- Hm, fit Chopper, déterminé, sous sa forme de rennes. Vivi, il y aura de l'eau à Rainbase ?

- Oui, cet endroit est très prospère. Elle a été épargnée par la rébellion et elle est reconnue pour ses casinos.

- _Casinos_ ?! fit Nami, des berrys dans les yeux.

- Oi, oi, à quoi tu penses ? grogna Zoro.

- Lu', ta navigatrice est folle, souffla Ace à l'oreille de son frangin.

- Je sais, mais c'est la meilleur ! Shihihihihi ! répondit Luffy.

- Il reste au moins une ville joyeuse dans ce royaume, constata Sanji.

Et le silence retomba.

Pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus que les bruits de leur pas dans le sable, et les gémissements d'Usopp.

- Luffy-san ? Merci. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas été aussi déterminée, fit brusquement Vivi.

- Donnes-nous à manger, répondit Luffy avec un sourire.

- Pardon ? s'enquit Vivi.

- Quand j'aurais botté le cul à Crocodile, donnes-nous à manger à Ace et moi ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus rien avaler !

- On va les ruiner ! rit Ace.

Vivi éclata de rire.

- Je vous le promets ! assura-t-elle.

- Tu vas t'en voir, Vivi-chan, commenta Sanji.

* * *

- On y est, annonça Vivi.

Ace accéléra le pas et scanna la ville.

- Tu sens quelque chose d'intéressant, Ace ? demanda Sanji.

- Marco est là-bas, je suppose que la masse de puissance que je ressens là-bas provient de Crocodile. Son bras-droit est présent, aussi…

- Et Smoker, aussi ! fit Luffy.

Il se fit craquer ses poings en rugissant :

- JE VAIS BOTTER LE CUL DE CROCODILE !

- Vous pensez que Baroque Works sait que nous sommes là ? demanda Zoro.

- C'est possible. On a rencontré Mister Two en venant ici. Il est prudent de se dire qu'ils savent que nous sommes là. Il est possible aussi qu'ils sachent pour Ace et son ami, commenta Nami.

- Crocodile a eu des ennuis avec notre capitaine, par le passé. J'étais pas encore dans l'équipage, à l'époque, annonça Ace. Il a déjà vu Marco, mais pas ses pouvoirs. Le tout est de savoir si Miss All-Sunday que j'ai croisé en chemin a fait le rapprochement entre l'oiseau qui m'accompagnait et Marco. Voir même si elle a parlé de moi à son patron.

- Un oiseau ? demanda Usopp.

- Le surnom de Marco n'est pas Fushisho pour rien ! Nihi !

Ace avait dit ça avec un grand sourire.

- En attendant, j'ai soif, commenta Chopper.

- Moi aussi, avoua Usopp.

- MIZUUUU ! hurla Luffy en courant vers la ville.

Ace leva un sourcil.

- Eh bien, Marco saura qu'on est là, s'il n'a pas prêté attention à son Haki, juste avec l'entrée fracassante de Luffy, sourit Ace.

* * *

- Smoker-taisa, vous pensez que les Mugiwara Kaizoku vont venir à Rainbase.

- Sûrement, juste un sentiment, commenta Smoker.

Et la porte du bar s'ouvrit derrière eux. Ils entendirent quelqu'un s'exclamait qu'ils allaient pouvoir enfin boire, mais ne s'y intéressa pas.

Luffy remarqua quelqu'un assit à une table grâce à son Haki, et sans jamais l'avoir vu, sut de qui il s'agissait. Il alla droit au but en allant à sa rencontre :

- Fais souffrir Ace, et je t'arrache le cœur pour te le faire bouffer cru, menaça Luffy à voix basse.

L'homme blond, avec une étrange coupe d'ananas, se laissa aller en souriant sur son siège et leva sa main.

- Rayleigh a décidé qu'il me passerait au fil de sa lame si je brisais le cœur d'Ace, décompta-t-il en baissant un doigt.

Il en baissa un autre en disant :

- Sabo-kun a décidé qu'il m'arracherait les plumes et me démembrerait si cela arrivait, yoi.

Il prit un air pensif et fini par annoncer :

- Je pense que malgré ça, il me restera assez de vitalité pour me faire arracher mon cœur, pour l'avaler, yoi. Alors, il n'y a aucun souci, yoi. Je veillerai à ce qu'Ace ne souffre pas à cause de notre relation, yoi.

Et ils se serrèrent la main.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ce pays, grogna Smoker, sans s'occuper de la conversation dans son dos. Comme si une ombre se cachait derrière tout ça.

- Excusez-nous ! On peut avoir de l'eau !? demanda Usopp avec un grand sourire en s'accoudant au comptoir. Donnez-nous cinq tonneaux !

- Mais vous êtes sûrs que Baroque Works est lié aux Mugiwara ? s'enquit Tashigi.

Deux tonneaux furent déposé sur le comptoir et Luffy alla rejoindre Usopp pour se désaltérer.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Mugiwara en a après Corcodile, un des Shichibukai.

- Aaaaaaah ! C'est bon de boire ! fit Luffy avec un immense sourire.

Smoker tourna les yeux pour voir le duo Usopp/Luffy en train de boire à même le tonneau.

- On devrait se dépêcher de ramener ça aux autres ! fit Usopp.

Luffy avala l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche et tourna la tête pour regarder Smoker.

Il eut un long moment de silence.

- Yo ! Hisashiburi, Kemuri-ossan ! salua joyeusement Luffy alors qu'Usopp recrachait l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche. C'est maintenant que vous nous remarquez !? Nihi !

* * *

Zoro passait le temps en faisant chier le chameau avec une branche d'arbre. Ils avaient trouvé refuge à l'ombre, prêt d'un coin vert et frais. Ace s'était absenté pour aller à la recherche de son ami, prenant Chopper avec lui, puisque le renne avait voulu faire un tour.

- On aurait peut-être pas dû confier la mission de chercher de l'eau à ses deux zigotos, soupira Sanji.

- C'est pas dur, ils peuvent le faire, assura Nami avec un sourire.

- Tu crois ? demanda Zoro. Ils vont surement courir en amenant des problèmes avec eux. On ferait mieux de se préparer.

Une clameur leur parvint et Sanji regarda d'un côté de la rue, pour voir Usopp et Luffy venir vers eux, poursuivit encore une fois par des marines.

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! s'exclama Nami. Pourquoi il court par ici ! Où est Ace quand on a besoin d'aide !?

- Tony-kun et Ace-san ne sont pas encore revenu ! remarqua Vivi.

- Laissons-les ! Ace peut se débrouiller seul et il connait son frère ! Il a dû surprendre la clameur et se tenir cacher ! lui dit Zoro.

Et ils prirent part à la poursuite, courant devant Usopp et Luffy.

- On ne devrait pas courir dans la rue, sinon, Baroque Works va nous trouver ! lança Usopp.

Un regard aux alentours, et Zoro sut que c'était déjà fait.

- C'est trop tard ! lança-t-il.

- Alors, on a plus le choix ! Allons chez Crocodile ! déclara Luffy.

- Hm ! Tu vois cet immeuble avec ce Crocodile sur le toit !? C'est le casino de Crocodile ! Rain Dinner !

- Alors c'est là que ce cache Crocodile ! grogna Luffy.

Sanji regarda la Marine toujours à leur trousse et déclara :

- On ferait mieux de se séparer !

- C'est un début de plan ! accorda Zoro.

- Yosh ! On se retrouva là-bas ! fit Luffy.

Et ils se séparèrent dans deux groupes, contournant un bâtiment chacun par un côté. Luffy réussi à sauter sur le toit de café et continua sa course.

- Viens me chercher Kemuri ! cria Luffy en tirant la langue à Smoker.

- Tu as du cran, mais ne crois pas pouvoir courir indéfiniment ! répliqua Smoker.

Il s'éleva dans les airs grâce à sa fumée, mais se reçu un coup de pied plein de Haki dans le visage, alors qu'il allait se saisir de Luffy.

- Raté ! Duuuuh !

Smoker fut projeté au milieu de chevaux, alors que Luffy atterrissait souplement à terre, après avoir perdu ses tonneaux. Le jeune pirate recommença sa course pour échapper à Smoker.

Il recommença à courir dans les rues, entre les marines et les millions de Baroque Works, toujours poursuivit par Smoker.

* * *

En arrivant devant Rain Dinners, il aperçut Zoro, Nami et Usopp qui attendaient devant les portes.

- Allons-y ! Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! lança Luffy.

Nami et Usopp le regardèrent limite en pleurant, mais ils emboitèrent le pas de Zoro qui suivit Luffy vers le casino.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Luffy sentait la puissance d'une personne qui ne devait être que Crocodile.

Il était là.

- CROCODILE ! JE VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL ! hurla Luffy.

Dans le bruit des machines à sous, Luffy s'arrêta.

Crocodile n'était pas dans la salle, ça ne servait à rien de l'appeler, de ce que disait le Haki de Luffy. Le jeune homme s'avança. Aucun client ne fit attention à lui.

- Où est Vivi, sans elle, on ne reconnaîtra pas Crocodile, fit Nami.

- Je peux le reconnaître, assura Luffy.

- T'es certain ?

- Oui.

- Je t'ai enfin rattrapé, Mugiwara ! gronda Smoker en pénétrant en courant dans le casino.

- AAAh ! Smoker ! paniqua Usopp.

Et les pirates se mirent à slalomer entre les jeux d'argents.

Suffisait que Luffy soit dans le coin pour que tout soit hors de contrôle.

- Le casino est entouré par un lac ! Vous n'avez nulle part où fuir ! gronda Smoker en les poursuivant.

Deux videurs du casino voulurent mettre Smoker à la porte, parce que les agents du gouvernement n'y étaient pas autorisés, mais Smoker les balaya aisément de la main.

- Je pourrais l'affronter, mais on a pas le temps ! fit Luffy en regardant Smoker qui s'obstiné à les poursuivre.

Pour le coup, il ne vit même pas les trois videurs devant lui qu'il renversa sans soucis, et envoya valdinguer dans les machines à sous.

- Hein ? J'ai cogné quelque chose, non ? demanda Luffy en regardant de nouveau devant lui.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les clients, et furent surpris de voir qu'on leur déroula brutalement le tapis rouge pour le quartier VIP. Ça puait le piège à plein nez.

- VIP ? Mais bon sang, quel est le lien entre eux et Crocodile !? grogna Smoker en voyant ça. Une fois tout ça terminé, je l'enverrais lui et les Mugiwara Kaizoku à l'échafaud !

Le couloir se divisa en deux, et bien évidemment, Luffy négligea l'option VIP pour celle disant pirate.

Et le piège s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds, emportant la bande et Smoker avec eux.

* * *

Dans la cage où ils avaient atterrit, Luffy dit une chose très intelligente :

- Je suis un imbécile.

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! l'engueula Nami. Luffy, fais quelque chose pour cette cage !

- Il ne peut pas, grogna Smoker.

- Hm ! Kairioseki ! Cette cage en faîte de kairioseki.

- Qui t'en a parlé ? grogna le marine. C'est un secret connu seul de la Marine.

- Non. Ji-chan m'en a parlé ! Na, il paraît que t'as laissé partir mon frère de Loguetown, quand il a pris la route pour la Grand Line, sans lui causer d'ennuis ! Pourquoi tu nous as pas laisser passer comme Ace !?

Une veine fit son apparition sur une tempe de Smoker.

- Si je tiens Portgas, j'enverrais sa dépouille à Impel Down pour lui apprendre à ce foutre de moi, grogna Smoker.

- PAAAAAAAAUSE ! C'est quoi le kairioseki ? demanda Nami.

- Une pierre mystérieuse qu'on ne trouve que dans certain coin des océans, qui émet la même énergie que la mer. Mauvais pour les gens avec des akuma no mi. Ji-chan disait que c'était la mer à l'état solide, expliqua Luffy assit par terre, en se curant le nez. Il disait même que toutes les cellules d'Impel Down étaient faîtes à partir de ça !

- Ton oncle en sait un peu trop, sur ce genre de chose, gronda Smoker.

- Nihi ! Ji-chan connaît l'océan mieux que toi, Kemuri-ossan !

- Donc, les barreaux de cette cage sont faits de kairioseki, comprit Nami.

- Forcément, si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais déjà partit, non sans vous avoir écrasé au passage afin que vous ne puissiez plus jamais vous enfuir.

Luffy se leva de son siège et se mit en garde. Il noircit ses poings de Haki et avec un sourire provocateur, se mit en garde devant Smoker.

- J'attends que ça ! Nihi !

- Oi ! Matte ! Matte ! Comment peux-tu penser à te battre dans une situation pareille !? s'exclama Nami.

- Une fois, mon grand-père à découvert qu'Ace, Sab' et moi avions mangé sans payer dans un resto et qu'on avait mis la facture à son nom, raconta Luffy. Pour nous punir, il nous a enfermés dans une cage en kairioseki pendant une journée entière. Ace et moi on a passé notre temps à se battre pour savoir à qui revenait la faute ! Shihihihi !

- Y'en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre, soupira Nami. Et puis, Luffy, c'est un homme fumé, comment tes poings peuvent-ils être efficaces contre lui ?

- Parce que j'ai une technique contre ça. Sorts de ta cachette, Crocodile !

Un rire froid s'éleva dans le vide, faisant que tout le monde se tourna vers le bureau vide en face d'eux.

- De toute façon, vous allez tous mourir les uns après les autres, continua la voix. Alors, essayez de vous entendre.

- Crocodile, grogna Smoker.

Et le siège du bureau pivota, révélant le Shichibukai qui y était assis, qui les regarda avec un immense sourire sadique.

Pour le coup, Nami et Usopp étaient morts de trouilles.

- Alors, c'est l'un des Shichibukai.

- Notre hôte tant attendu se montre enfin, grogna Smoker.

Corcodile se leva de son bureau et se rapprocha de la cage.

- Les rumeurs disant que tu es un chien fou sont donc vrai, Smoker-kun, tu ne m'as jamais pris pour un allié. Bien évidemment, tu as eu raison. Chacun ses têtes brûlés. Pour les pirates, il y a le petit prodige Hiken, quelque part dans le Shin Sekai, et pour la marine, il y a toi. Pour le coup, je vais te faire mourir dans un tragique accident. Je dirais au gouvernement que tu t'es vaillamment battu contre les Mugiwara Kaizoku. J'ignore pourquoi tu es venu dans ce pays, tout comme ce Marco de malheur, mais dans ton cas, il est évident que tu as agis de ton propre chef. Jamais le gouvernement ne t'aurait envoyé ici. Ils font confiance au Shichibukai vois-tu.

- Je te cherchais, Crocodile, grogna Luffy. Je suis ici pour te botter le cul !

- Mugiwara no Luffy. Je te félicite d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. Je te tuerais convenablement dans quelques temps, alors sois patient. Notre invité d'honneur n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Je ne mourais pas. Sinon, mon frère aura fait un rapport pour rien à son capitaine.

- Tu peux pas utiliser ton truc, là, tu sais… comme sur la bande à Buggy ! fit Nami.

- Il a une volonté et un esprit assez puissant pour ne pas y succomber... Et je veux garder cet atout dans ma manche. Mon Grand-père ignore qu'Ace et moi maîtrisons ça. Avec le Kemuri ici, ça remontera jusqu'à lui.

- Qui est ton invité d'honneur ? demanda Zoro.

- Ma partenaire est allée la chercher, sourit Crocodile.

* * *

Les instants passés, et Luffy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait l'air d'un animal prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Zoro, lui, dormait, et Usopp se faisait chié. Quant à Nami, elle n'allait pas tarder à s'attaquer à ses phalanges sous l'inquiétude.

- Pourquoi tu roupilles ! s'énerva justement la rousse sorcière en frappant Zoro qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Oh, déjà le matin ? demanda Zoro en se frottant les yeux.

- C'est la mi-journée !

Crocodile but une gorgée de son verre de vin et lui dit :

- Tu es une jeune femme autoritaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors ? défia Nami. Profites bien de ta petite blague tant que tu peux ! Une fois que ce type sera sorti de sa cage, il t'enverra valser dans les nuages ! N'est-ce pas, Luffy ?

Et elle montra Luffy du doigt qui en réponse se fit craquer le cou.

- Ton équipage a une foi inébranlable en toi, en tant que capitaine, Mugiwara no Luffy, constata Crocodile. La foi. Eh, c'est la chose la plus inutile en ce monde !

- C'est quoi son problème à cette enflure ? fit Nami. Il se fout de nous !

- Du calme, lui dit Usopp en la prenant par les épaules. Tu vas devenir dingue !

- CROCODILE ! fit la voix de Vivi.

- VIVI ! firent les Mugiwara en la voyant en haut des marches qui descendait vers là où ils étaient.

Smoker qui était resté attentif jusqu'à maintenant, s'acharnant sur ses cigares, tourna les yeux vers elle.

- Soyez la bienvenue, Princesse d'Alabasta, Vivi ! salua Crocodile. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Miss Wednesday. Vous vous êtes formidablement bien débrouillée pour échapper aux griffes de vos assassins.

- Je serais venue ! C'était inutile de te cacher ! gronda Vivi. Je serais venue pour te voir mourir ! Mister Zéros ! Si tu n'avais jamais posé le pied dans mon pays, Alabasta serait toujours en paix !

Et elle descendit en courant les marches, faisant tournoyer ses armes, ignorant l'appel de Luffy pour qu'elle les fasse sortir.

Et elle lança l'une de ses armes qui éclata la tête de Crocodile qui n'avait pas bougé, et découpa un morceau du siège derrière.

- Inutile, commentèrent Smoker et Luffy, alors qu'Usopp et Nami acclamaient Vivi.

En effet, Crocodile se changea en sable et se reforma derrière Vivi.

- Vous êtes satisfaite ? demanda Crocodile. Etant originaire de ce pays, vous devriez être déjà au courant que je possède le pouvoir du suna suna no mi.

Et il emprisonna Vivi dans ses bras, lui couvrant la bouche d'une main.

- Vais-je vous transformer en momie ?

- Un homme sable ? s'exclama Usopp.

- Nii-chan le transformera en statue de verre quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, déclara Luffy. Laisse Vivi tranquille !

Et Crocodile poussa Vivi dans un fauteuil, avant de retourner à sa place, alors que Miss All-Sunday les rejoignait.

- Il est temps que la fête commence, n'est-il pas, Miss All-Sunday ?

- Hai, assura la femme en fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'une montre à gousset.

- Une fête ? firent les Mugiwara.

- Il est midi passé, déclara la partenaire de Crocodile. L'opération Utopia a officiellement commencé.

Et Crocodile éclata d'un rire horrible qui ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'à autre chose.

- C'est la mort de ce pathétique royaume, expliqua Crocodile à Vivi. L'amour aveugle des habitants pour Alabasta sera ce qui le mènera à sa perte. Le peuple de ce pays sera enveloppé dans des ténèbres, lutant constamment entre la vie et la mort. L'opération Utopia a commencé !

- Que comptes-tu faire à Alabasta ?! rugit Vivi maintenu de force sur son siège pour Miss All-Sunday.

- Eh, devrais-je vous dire le type de personne que je méprise le plus ? Ce sont ceux qui risquent leur vie pour le bonheur des autres. Hypocrites.

- Tu vas tuer mon père ?! Tu n'y arriveras jamais !

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi, ce n'est pas mon intention. De sa mort, je ne gagne rien. Cobra connaîtra une humiliation bien plus cruelle que la mort.

Et Crocodile se marra en faisant remarquer à Vivi qu'une princesse ne devrait pas avoir l'air aussi méprisante.

- Je te le demande encore une fois ! Qu'est-ce que l'Opération Utopia !? Expliquez-moi ! exigea Vivi.

- Avez-vous bien saisi votre situation ?

- Réponds à ma question !

- Quelle courageuse princesse… Bien, le plan ayant déjà commencé, je pense que je peux vous en parler… Le plan qui mettra fin à l'existence de ce misérable pays. L'Opération Utopia !

Et Crocodile raconta tout à Vivi, sous les oreilles abasourdit de tout le monde.

Un plan démoniaque.

- Que pensez-vous de ce plan auquel vous avez contribué ? demanda Crocodile à Vivi. Je parie que si on écoute bien, on peut entendre les cris venant de la capital et la pensée de tous… 'Nous allons protéger Alabasta'…

- YAMETTE ! hurla Vivi.

Et ça lâcha la bombe.

Crocodile resta un instant la bouche ouverte, couper dans son rire, et se tourna vers la cage, la respiration saccadée après s'être reçu le Haki du Roi de Luffy en pleine tête.

- Je savais bien que c'était inutile de faire ça, souffla Luffy. Mais au moins, tu as cessé de rire.

Et il se mit à foutre des coups enduit de Haki dans les barreaux, y laissant peu à peu ses forces à chaque coup.

- Ce mec est un idiot, marmonna Smoker. Il a oublié qu'il ne peut rien faire contre le kairioseki ?

- Bien sûr que c'est un idiot, déclara Zoro avec un fin sourire. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle il est notre capitaine.

Crocodile n'avait plus envie de rire, ni de taquiner Vivi. Il ne pouvait se défaire de cette sensation d'effroi qui lui tirailler la peau.

Face à lui, il avait un fauve dangereux en cage, qui n'attendait qu'une chose… qu'on ouvre la cage ou que celle-ci face preuve de faiblesse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Crocodile.

- Je me disais bien avoir senti un truc bizarre, fit Zoro. Ça, c'est la preuve que Luffy est bien remonté. Et que tu vas avoir très mal au cul.

Vivi se débattit et tomba de sa chaise, ramenant l'attention sur elle. Tous la regardèrent ramper avec courage et désespoir vers la sortie, voulant parvenir à empêcher l'affrontement entre l'Armée Royale et les Rebelles.

- Quel coïncidence, fit Crocodile en retrouvant son arrogance devant le désespoir de la princesse. Nous aussi, nous allons à Alubarna. Tu veux faire le voyage avec nous… ou tu préfères les sauver ?

Et il montra une clef qui devait appartenir à la cage.

Clef qu'il fit tomber par terre avec son sourire arrogant.

Vivi réussi à se libérer de ses liens, et se jeta sur la clef, mais Crocodile activa une trappe et le petit objet tomba dans la mangeoire des bananawani. L'un d'eux avala la clef, d'ailleurs.

- Il reste peu de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'entretuer. Mais en allant à toute vitesse, à moins que tu n'aies des ailes, tu ne parviendras jamais à temps. Si tu veux arrêter la rébellion, je te conseil de partir maintenant. Ou préfères-tu les sauver ? Dommage, j'ai malencontreusement jeté la clef dans la chambre inférieure. L'antre des Bananawani. Je suis désolé d'être si maladroit. De plus, je doute que vous soyez capable de dire lequel l'a avalé.

Et il poussa le culot de rire un bon coup avant de s'éloigner vers une porte.

- Sur ce, il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Autre chose, cette pièce va s'autodétruire dans exactement une heure. Cette base secrète que j'ai utilisée en tant que QG de Baroque Works ne me sert plus à rien. Cette pièce va se remplir d'eau et va sombrer au fond du lac de Rainbase. Alors, un millions de gens innocent ou quatre misérable pirates sans futur devant eux ? L'un ou l'autre ? Les chances de sauvé les deux sont infimes, au mieux.

_Boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _!

Le poing empli de Haki de Luffy raisonna contre les barreaux, empli d'une promesse lourde de menaces.

- Tu aimes jouer ? Il y a tant d'idiots dans ce pays que mon travail c'est révélé trop facile. Même le bras droit de Shirohige lui-même n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il en était.

Smoker fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Le fameux Marco était ici, en Alabasta ?! Il savait que Portgas avait fait son apparition à Nanohana, et qu'il avait sans doute suivit Luffy, puisqu'ils étaient frère, et qu'Ace avait semble-t-il eut envie de voir son otouto, mais le bras droit d'un Yonkou, ici ?!

- Spécialement avec ces jeunes rebelles sans cervelles, et ce vieil homme qui creuse à Yuba. Il essaye de déterrer une oasis déjà morte avec son expression sévère. Quel idiot de vieillard.

- Ace avait vu juste… les tempêtes ne sont pas naturelles, gronda Luffy. C'est toi qui fais que les tempêtes de sable s'acharnent sur la ville !

- Dis-moi, Mugiwara no Luffy… qui est ce Ace dont tu ne cesses de parler et qui a saisi que ces tempêtes ne sont pas naturelles ?

- Un héritier de la volonté du D., siffla Luffy. Ne crois pas que je suis du genre à fanfaronner parce qu'il est fort. Il est plus fort que toi, c'est un fait, mais il n'a pas à me défendre, même s'il est mon nii-chan. Il répond aux ordres de quelqu'un, et moi, je n'ai d'autre chef que moi.

- Hmph… peu importe, ce ne doit pas être ce chien fou de Portgas, vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille.

Et il s'en alla.

Robin les regarda un instant pardessus son épaule puis se détourna pour suivre Crocodile.

L'eau commença à monter à cet instant, envahissant lentement le sol de la pièce.

Vivi se mit à pleurer, partager entre son amour pour son pays et son affection pour ses amis.

- VIVI ! appela Luffy. Remonte à la surface trouver nii-chan ! Dis-lui 'tag out' ! On manque de temps ! Ne t'en fait pas pour nous ! Va le trouver, il aura une bonne idée ! Nous, on va se débrouiller !

- Mais je peux pas vous laisser comme ça, fit Vivi.

- Ah, tu ne supplies même pas pour ta vie, Mugiwara no Luffy ? s'étonna Crocodile en s'arrêtant.

- J'ai pas besoin de ça, gronda Luffy. Je te botterai le cul si bien que face aux poings de mon ojii-chan, tu ne sentiras que la douleur de ceux que tu auras reçus de ma part ! Je vais pas mourir ici, parce que j'ai décidé que ça serait moi qui te mettrais à terre !

Le silence se fit, juste accompagner par le bruit de l'eau.

- Ne te surmène pas, gamin, siffla Crocodile.

- C'est toi le gamin, répliqua Luffy.

Crocodile claqua des doigts, et une trappe s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un bananawani.

- Si tu comptes les abandonner, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire, Miss Wednesday, annonça Crocodile. Tu veux arrêter la rébellion, après tout.

- COURS ! VIVI ! VA VOIR ACE ! lança Luffy. NE T'EN FAIT PAS POUR NOUS ! DIS LUI 'TAG OUT' !

Vivi regarda l'énorme bête face à elle, puis la cage.

Luffy hocha la tête, avec un air déterminé.

- Tag out, je lui dirais, assura Vivi.

Et elle s'en alla en courant.

- Et maintenant, on fait comment ? demanda Zoro.

- On attend quelqu'un, fit Luffy en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol de la cage.

* * *

Et comme pour confirmer son idée, le denden se mit à sonner, très vite après.

- Nani ? fit Robin en décrochant son denden.

« Moshi moshi… moshi moshi ? Vous m'entendez ? » demanda une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Sanji.

- Oui, je peux vous entendre. Un des Millions ? fit Robin.

« Z'êtes sûr que ça passe ? » demanda Sanji.

« Oui. » répondit une voix faible à l'autre bout.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Robin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dîtes-le. Qu'est-il arrivé ? exigea Crocodile.

« Aaaah, j'ai déjà entendu cette voix avant… Merci d'avoir appelé. Vous êtes bien au restaurant merdique. Tag in »

Derrière on entendit le ricanement de quelqu'un.

Tag in. Les deux mots que Luffy avait voulu entendre. Il échangea un regard avec son équipage, histoire de les rassurer. Vivi était entre de bonnes mains. Ace avait fait ce qu'il fallait à son sujet.

- Restaurant merdique, hein ? grogna Crocodile.

« Hééé, on dirait que tu t'en souviens ! J'en suis heureux !» constata Sanji.

L'ensemble des quatre Mugiwara était dans cette cage. Le dernier est leur animal. Y'en avait-il un autre ?

- Vous avez entendu, murmura Usopp.

- Restaurant merdique, ça veut dire… murmura Nami.

- Tag in, ça veut dire que Nii-chan a pris ses dispositions pour aider Vivi, souffla Luffy. Sanji doit être avec lui. Marco, Ace, Sanji et Chopper sont dehors avec Vivi.

- Salaud, t'es qui toi ? grogna Crocodile.

« Moi ? Je suis… Mister Prince. »

Zoro eut un air exaspéré. Sanji était con parfois.

- So ka, Mister Prince… où es-tu maintenant ? demanda Crocodile.

« Je peux pas te le dire. Si je le fais, tu viendras me tuer. Enfin, le fait que tu en sois capable ou pas reste à voir. Je suis pas assez fou pour lâcher des informations par inattention. Contrairement à toi, Mister Zéros. »

- Princeeeeeee-saaaaaaaaaaaan ! Viens nous sauver ! hurla Usopp. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps !

- Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiince ! Si tu viens me sortir de là, je te dirais les mensurations de Gol D. Ann, et je te donnerais même des bikinis à elle, encore trempé de sa dernière baignade ! marchanda Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda Nami.

« Je vois que tous mes équipiers sont avec vous ! fit Sanji. Et la proposition de Luffy est plus qu'intéressante ! »

Ace allait le tuer, ça c'était certain, mais Luffy espéra qu'il avait saisi le message.

« Bon, eh bien, je crois que je vais… » fit Sanji.

Et un coup de feu lui coupa la parole. Tout le monde regarda, horrifié, le denden mushi, où quelqu'un d'apparemment blessé parla :

- Ce… ce saligaud… Moshi moshi ?! Nous l'avons eu… Que devons-nous faire de ce connard ?

Même si la voix était déguisée, Luffy reconnu celle d'Ace et se détendit. Ils avaient un plan, donc.

- Où êtes-vous ? Rapportez votre position, s'enquit Crocodile.

« Nous sommes devant l'entrée principale de Rain Dinners. »

Et Crocodile éclata de rire.

- C'est bien. Nous allons à l'entrée principale, dit-il en raccrochant.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Après tout, les Millions ne savent toujours pas qui est leur Boss, fit Robin.

- Je n'y vais pas en tant que Boss, lui dit Crocodile. Nous n'avons révélé notre véritable identité qu'aux Numbers Agents. Crocodile, le propriétaire de ce casino, allant à l'entrée principale pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Qui a-t-il de bizarre à ça ? Mourrez bien, vous autre. Je vais ramener ce connard de cuisinier, Mister Prince ici pour vous tenir compagnie, en tant que cadavre, bien sûre !

Et Crocodile, accompagné par Robin, s'en alla.

* * *

Dehors, la surprise du siècle était grande.

Tous les Millions de la ville y étaient passé. Et Mister Prince était partit vers le sud. En effet, ils virent une silhouette louche, en bleu, caché au coin d'une rue, qui s'en alla en courant.

- De qui crois-tu essayer de t'échapper ? grogna Crocodile.

- Pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? demanda Robin.

- La ferme. J'ai tué tous ceux qui ont eu l'audace d'essayer de m'humilier.

Et il fonça à la poursuite de Chopper, qui prit sa forme hybride au détour d'une rue et revint sur ses pas, essayant de se faire oublier.

Ça avait été risqué, mais pour le coup, il avait laissé sur place un Crocodile perplexe.

* * *

**Et voiiiiilà ! Je vous dis à bientôt !**


	15. Fuite de Rainbase

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée et tout et tout !**

**Alors, nous concluons ici les évènements de Rainbase dans ce chapitre, et jeudi, sans doute, on attaquera Alubarna !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'eau montait toujours.

Les fenêtres avaient explosés sous la pression.

Luffy et Smoker faisaient de leur mieux pour rester hors de portée de l'eau.

Nami insultait même le bananawani dans l'espoir qu'en s'énervant, il détruirait la cage… sauf qu'il ne réussit qu'à se briser les dents.

- Oi, vous là… grogna Smoker coupant court à la crise de panique de Nami et Usopp. Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez. Quel est l'objectif de Crocodile ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Zoro.

- Cette femme qui était avec Crocodile…elle est recherchée par le Gouvernement Mondial depuis vingt ans. La récompense pour sa capture est de soixante-dix-neuf millions de berrys.

Ouch, ça faisait beaucoup, ça.

- Et… et alors ? demanda Usopp.

- Si ces deux-là travaillent ensemble, il ne s'agit plus de renverser un pays. S'ils ne sont pas arrêter, cela entraînera un désastre pour le monde entier.

- Le monde entier ? s'exclama Nami. Que voulez-vous dire ?

- C'est trop important pour s'y engager… fit Usopp.

- Mais ça rejoint l'idée d'Ace, commenta Zoro. Il disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus gros dans cette affaire, un truc du genre.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez, vous tous ?! gronda Luffy. Depuis quand il faut une raison pour éclater un gars comme lui !

Luffy s'était levé sur le siège, les pieds au ras de l'eau.

Smoker soupira et dit :

- Très bien, alors comment comptes-tu sortir d'ici ?

- Tag out. Si mon frère a saisi mon message, il trouvera une idée pour envoyer Vivi rapidement à la rencontre des rebelles, et aussi pour nous faire sortir d'ici. Il arrive avec Sanji.

Un soupir se fit entendre et tout le monde leva la tête vers l'escalier. Ace y était assis, les jambes dans le vide, regardant avec un petit sourire la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as encore fait passer un razia dans un resto sur la note du jiji ? demanda Ace.

- Shihihihi ! Si seulement ! se marra Luffy.

- Sorts-nous d'ici ! Ace ! Pitié ! fit Usopp.

Baouuuuuuuuuum !

- Anti Manner Kick Course ! annonça Sanji en envoyant un puissant coup de pied dans le monstre, le tuant sur le coup.

Le crocodile géant s'envola pour atterrir un peu plus loin. Ace sauta agilement sur la dépouille.

- Na, Ace, tu crois qu'il est mangeable ? demanda Luffy.

- Vu qu'il a avalé de la pierre, j'en doute, fit Ace. Oh, mais c'est que le Kemuri-taisa est avec toi, Lu' !

- Portgas… grogna Smoker.

De son côté, Sanji prit la pose, comme pour marquer son entrer cool.

- Os ! Est-ce qu'on vous a fait attendre ? demanda Sanji.

- Prince-san ! hurla Usopp.

- Yokatta, soupira Nami.

- Abrutit ! Arrêtez de glander et trouvez la clef ! engueula Zoro.

Ace lança quelque chose à Sanji.

- Donne ça à Lu'. Lu', faudra partager si on a pas la clef d'ici là, fit Ace.

Sanji fit passer à Usopp qui envoya à Luffy. Celui-ci regarda avec curiosité le petit morceau de corail qu'il avait dans sa main.

- Toujours utile, quand on a un akuma no mi, d'avoir ça sur soi. Quand y'aura trop d'eau pour respirer, tu souffleras dedans, expliqua Ace. J'en ai un second, pour moi et Sanji, au cas où.

- Namiiii-swaaaan ! Tu m'aimes ?! demanda Sanji en faisant sa danse de l'amour.

- Hai, hai, maintenant, mettez-vous au boulot et ouvrez cette porte, fit Nami.

- Haiiii~ ! fit Sanji.

- Sa stupidité est sans limite, commenta Zoro.

- Ace ! Vivi, t'en as fait quoi ? demanda Luffy.

- Elle est partie devant avec Marco. Elle est entre de très bonne main, pas de soucis, rassura Ace. Sanji, ils arrivent tous en même temps. Je te les laisse ou je me les fais ?

- Laisses-moi m'amuser un peu, Ace, fit Sanji en remettant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Et il leva une jambe.

- Amenez-vous pour me vaincre, k'ssou banana. Tous les merdeux qui s'en prennent à une lady ont besoin qu'on leur inculpe les bonnes manières.

- Sinon, où est la clef ? demanda Ace.

- Le troisième qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. C'est lui qu'y l'a avalé, annonça Smoker.

- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna Luffy.

- T'es crétin et sourd ? Il grogne comme celui qui a avalé la clef, marmonna le marine.

- Nii-chan ! Le Kemuri vient de me traiter de crétin ! se plaignit Luffy en montrant l'homme du doigt.

- Navré de te le dire, Lu', mais c'est le cas, et c'est génétique. Suffit de regarder le jiji pour s'en rendre compte, soupira Ace. Le gène du D., tu peux rien contre. Pardon Sanji, je me charge de celui-là.

Et Ace s'éleva dans les airs avec son akuma no mi, pour retomber à toute vitesse, les jambes noircit de Haki, sur le dos de la bête, lui faisant recracher une étrange boulle blanche. Le crocodile s'effondra au sol, provoquant une courte pluie, alors que l'étrange boulle blanche roulait un peu dans l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Usopp.

Ace s'en rapprocha, grimaçant au contact de l'eau et tapota du bout du doigt, faisant fondre légèrement l'objet énorme.

- De la cire, fit Ace.

- _Doru doru ball_, souffla une voix un peu bizarre.

Ils regardèrent avec surprise la boulle se fendre en deux, laissant voir Mister Three, totalement desséché, en son antre. Mister Three qui s'empressa d'ailleurs de se désaltérer sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

Et il se mit à faire un discours sur comme quoi Crocodile devrait faire mieux que ça pour l'avoir avant de voir une clef sur le rebord de l'œuf de cire.

- Une clef ?

- AAAAAAh ! Donnes-nous cette clef ! hurlèrent Nami, Usopp et Luffy.

- AAH ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ! hurla Mister Three en les voyants.

Ace tapota l'épaule de Mistre Three qui se tourna vers lui.

- Permettez ? Merci, fit Ace avec un immense sourire en lui prenant la clef des mains.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Hiken no Ace ! hurla Mister Three.

Faisant sauter la clef dans sa main, Ace alla ouvrir la cage, et jura.

- Crocodile c'est foutu de nous ! C'est une fausse clef ! annonça Ace.

- Ace ! Sanji ! Cet homme peut faire n'importe quoi avec de la cire ! annonça Usopp. Il peut peut-être faire la vraie clef de cette cage !

Sanji et Ace se regardèrent, imaginant la scène et se sourirent.

- Bonne idée, annonça Sanji.

Sanji et Ace regardèrent Mister Three avec un sourire sadique, le faisant frissonner.

- Tu as le choix… soit tu le coopères, soit, on t'arrache chacun de tes ongles jusqu'à ce que tu coopères… ricana Ace.

Mister Three déglutit.

Quelques coups de poings et de pieds bien placés, et Mister Three ouvrit la porte de la cage.

- Lu', donne le corail à Smoker, tu seras avec moi, fit Ace.

Sanji accrocha un message au ventre de Mister Three et l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur. Luffy donna le corail à Smoker et sortit de la cage avec tout le monde.

- On peut pas sortir par là où nous sommes venus, ils reviennent par-là, annonça Ace.

- Il reste le passage qui doit mener vers Alubarna, mais il est encore plein de bananawani, paniqua Nami.

Luffy et Zoro terminèrent de jouer avec les énormes crocodiles.

- On a fini ! annonça Luffy en soufflant de la fumée par son nez, signe de mécontentement.

- Les crocodiles ne sont plus un problème, fit Nami, perplexe.

- Je peux même pas y aller sérieusement avec toute cette eau autour de moi ! s'énerva Luffy.

- On sait, Lu', on sait, assura Ace, les mains dans les poches. Oh, et quand on sera entre D., j'aurais deux mots à te dire au sujet d'une promesse débile que tu as faîte.

- Shihihihi ! C'est ta faute pour l'avoir inventé !

- Cris le un peu plus fort, Lu', je te rappelle qu'il y a un marine avec nous. Mataku, t'es encore plus crétin que moi, parfois !

Le début de dispute entre les deux frères fut coupé par un horrible craquement. La salle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Ace fouilla ses poches et en tira un corail semblable à celui actuellement en possession de Smoker. Il attrapa son frère sous un bras et souffla dans le corail, créant ainsi une bulle d'oxygène autour de lui et de son frangin. Smoker l'imita, perplexe, et se retrouva lui aussi englober dans une bulle d'oxygène.

C'est à cet instant que les fenêtres cédèrent.

Et ils furent emportés par le courant.

* * *

Ils remontèrent difficilement à la surface. Une fois à l'air libre, les bulles éclatèrent. Ace se hissa avec son frère sur la berge, imité par Smoker.

- Oi, Luffy, Ace… vous êtes vivants ? demanda Sanji en reprenant son souffle.

- Ouais, je crois… marmonna Ace.

- Portgas… je suis ton ennemi… pourquoi m'avoir secouru ? grogna Smoker en s'asseyant au bord de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle.

- Si je l'avais pas fait, tu serais mort, déclara tout simplement Ace. Y'a-t-il une raison qui fait que je n'ai pas le droit de sauver une vie… t'en pense quoi, Lu' ?

- Si t'avais pas été là, j'aurais demandé à Sanji ou Zoro de le sauver, annonça Luffy en se mettant debout.

- Un de nos caprices, oublie-le ! Shihihihihi ! fit Ace.

Et ils se remirent tous debout, sauf Smoker qui essaya de se remettre de ses émotions.

- Nami-san, as-tu encore de ce parfum que tu as acheté à Nanohana ? demanda Sanji.

- Oui, pourquoi ? s'enquit Nami.

- Mets-toi de ce parfum.

Nami leva un sourcil mais obtempéra.

- Comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en se parfumant.

- AAAAAAAAAAh ! Même le jour de la fin du monde, je serais capable de tomber amoureux ! s'exclama Sanji en tombant sous le charme de Nami.

- Quel idiot, grogna Zoro.

- Portgas… tu ne m'en voudras pas, je suppose, si j'exerce mes devoirs d'officiers, grogna Smoker en se levant.

Il jeta néanmoins le corail à Ace qui le rattrapa.

Ace et Luffy se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Smoker.

- Vous avez vu ce qu'on gagne a sauvé un marine ? fit Sanji.

Les frères D. se mirent en position, dans un même mouvement, comme une machine bien huilé. On voyait bien qu'ils avaient reçu le même entraînement, la même formation… à quel point ils étaient semblables.

- Si tu veux te battre, Kemuri, nous sommes tes hommes, annonça Luffy, sérieux.

« Ils sont sérieux, là ? » songea Smoker.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis ferma les yeux.

- Ike, grogna-t-il.

Les frères D. en furent surpris.

- Mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse filer ! annonça Smoker. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, vous serez morts.

- Dépose notre dépouille au Grove Treize de Shabaody, ce jour-là ! Notre Ji-chan saura quoi faire ! Shihihi ! fit Ace en souriant de nouveau.

- Allons-y, le reste de la Marine arrive, fit Luffy en tournant les talons. Alubarna est par où ?

- Marco est partit avec Vivi plein Est, annonça Ace.

Et tout le monde fila vers l'Est, sauf que les deux frères restèrent un instant derrière. Et ils offrirent un immense sourire à Smoker.

- Nihi ! On t'aime bien, tu sais ! firent-ils en cœur avant de rire.

Cela eut pour don de faire rougir de colère et d'embarras le marine.

- Foutez le camp maintenant ! hurla Smoker en levant sa jitte.

Et les deux frères esquivèrent l'attaque pour filer en courant à la poursuite des autres, sans cesser de rire. Cela fit sourire Zoro qui était resté derrière pour les attendre.

* * *

Ils courraient le plus vite possible, espérant semer la Marine qui les poursuivait, mais sans Smoker à leur tête.

- Yosh ! Droit sur Alubarna ! Ace ! C'est mon combat ! Je t'interdis de toucher Crocodile ! rugit Luffy.

- Pas de soucis, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir aussi ouvertement de toute façon ! Je trouverais bien quelque chose à faire pour être utile ! assura Ace. Vous êtes prêt pour le combat, les jeunes ?!

- OUAIIIIS ! firent les Mugiwara Kaizoku.

* * *

Chopper leur avait ramené un crabe des sables, qui leur permit d'aller rapidement vers Alubarna. Mais Crocodile n'était pas de cet avis et il lança son crochet vers Nami, car de loin, il dû la prendre pour Vivi.

- NAMI ! hurla Luffy.

- Lu', je m'en charge ! Il sera intact quand tu le reverras à Alubarna ! assura Ace en fermant sa chemise.

Et il saisit le crochet en lançant des flammes. Il échangea ensuite sa place avec Nami qu'il jeta dans les bras de son frère.

- Passe le bonjour à tu-sais-qui pour moi ! cria Ace en se faisant emporter par le crochet.

- Chopper, on y va ! lança Luffy. Ace, il est à moi !

- HAIIII ! Rendez-vous à Alubarna !

Et bientôt, tout ce qu'ils purent voir, ce fut une forme qui s'enflamme brièvement au bout du crochet dorée de Crocodile.

- Plus vite ! fit Luffy. On y va Chopper ! D'ici à Alubarna !

- D'accord, fit Chopper, les larmes aux yeux. En avant !

- Oi... Oi, Luffy, tu laisses ton frère, comme ça, derrière ?! C'est pas un peu cruel ! fit Usopp.

- Ace ne craint rien, assura Luffy en se laissant tomber en tailleur. Nous devons nous assurer que Vivi arrive à mettre fin à cette rébellion. Elle est partit au-devant des rebelles avec l'ami d'Ace, on doit se charger des traîtres de l'armée royale et s'assurer de la sécurité du Roi. J'espère juste qu'Ace me laissera botter le cul de Crocodile.

Luffy sourit à son équipage.

- Ace est fort, je le sais. Nous avons eu un bon professeur, na, Sanji ? Nihi !

Sanji s'alluma une cigarette et marmonna :

- Le meilleur prof qui soit pour être un pirate, en effet.

- Ace ne fait que les retenir, un peu, expliqua Luffy. On doit empêcher le combat entre les Rebelles et l'Armée Royale. On doit aider Vivi.

Et il se leva pour hurler une dernière fois :

- JE T'ATTENDRAIS A ALUBARNA !

Ils virent au loin, Ace qui avait atterrit sur le sable, levait un poing pour toute réponse.

Luffy se détourna et s'assit.

Il avait confiance en Ace. Et puis, le feu contre le sable… Le Kaizoku Oji contre un simple Shichibukai. Un Taïshou du Shin Sekai contre un pirate des sables de la première partie de la Grand Line.

Il ne pouvait parier que sur Ace.

* * *

**Et voilààà ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à jeudi pour la suite !**


	16. La bataille n'aura pas lieu

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Chapitre du soir, sur le chemin d'Alubarna ! Vous verrez, Vivi n'a pas chaumé de son côté :p**

**Demain, je vous fais les différents combats des Mugiwara, et j'espère que j'aurais réussi à monter leur niveau un peu à tous.**

**Bref, je vous remercie encore de vos commentaires et de vos votes ! Bonne lecture à vous et à demain !**

* * *

- Ano… fit Nami. Luffy, Zoro, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- T'occupes, marmonna Zoro en continuant à soulever le chameau qui s'était assis sur son sabre.

- Je patiente, grogna Luffy qui faisait des pompes sur un pouce.

- Je veux bien le croire, mais pourquoi tu fais des exercices avec Zoro sur ton dos ? demanda Nami qui était perturbé par cela.

- Y'a pas d'ours dans le coin pour l'utiliser comme poids ! Je fais avec ce qu'il y a !

Usopp se frappa le visage, exaspéré.

- Laisse-le, il est inquiet pour son frère, marmonna Sanji qui fumait dans son coin. Il est inquiet aussi pour Vivi-chan.

- Ace est fort, il ne risque rien, non ? fit Usopp. C'est un commandant des Shirohige, après tout.

- C'est pas pour sa vie que j'ai peur… j'ai peur qu'il se trahisse… souffla Luffy.

Chopper écouta un instant ce que disait le crabe qu'ils montaient et se tourna vers tout le monde :

- C'est mauvais ! Il ne peut pas traverser le Sandora ! Il est une créature terrestre, pas marine !

- Quoi ! Mais c'est un crabe, non ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Et le Sandora est déjà là, marmonna Sanji.

- Chopper, c'est un crabe pervers, non ? demanda Nami.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Nami retira son manteau blanc, retrouvant sa tenue de danseuse. En voyant ça, des cœurs firent leur apparition dans les yeux du crabe qui accéléra sensiblement l'allure. Le chameau aussi était sous le charme… quant au cuistot.

- Namiiiii-swaaan ! fit Sanji en mode ero-cook.

- Tu as réussi à amadouer deux animaux, apprit Zoro avec un sourire de coin en se levant du dos de Luffy.

- Et ça va résoudre notre problème en quoi ? demanda Usopp.

Ils arrivèrent au Sandora et le crabe commença la traversée à toute vitesse, marchant sur l'eau grâce à son élan.

Mais malgré les encouragements de Luffy et Usopp, le crabe commença à sombrer, en dépit du charme de Nami.

Ils refirent tous surface, Chopper sur les épaules de Zoro, et Luffy accroché à Sanji. Bon, Usopp piqua sa crise, bien entendu.

- On a pas le temps de t'entendre gémir, soupira Zoro en commençant à nager.

- J'aii plus de force… marmonna Luffy qui traînait lamentablement dans le sillage de Sanji.

- Il nous reste combien jusqu'à l'autre rive ? demanda Usopp.

- Cinquante kilomètres, répondit Nami.

- OI ! ON PEUT PAS NAGER SUR UNE DISTANCE PAREILLE !

Chopper se retourna et hurla un remerciement au crabe.

- Oi, c'est pas le moment de le remercier, fit Usopp.

- On a de la visite, marmonna Luffy.

Et comme pour le confirmer, un énorme poisson avec de jolies dents sortis de l'eau, les regardant comme un repas potentiel. Et il plongea sur eux, les faisant fuir le plus vite possible, Chopper accroché à la tête de Zoro, faisant que le marimo n'y voyait quasiment plus rien. C'est là que la créature s'immobilisa et que l'eau bouillonna autour d'elle, comme si on l'attaquait sous l'eau.

Puis, les kung-fu dugongs jaillirent de l'eau, en même temps que l'énorme poisson désormais hors service, tout content de les retrouver.

- Ils disent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur maître et ses disciples dans une telle situation, traduisit Chopper alors que tout le monde se hissait sur le poisson inconscient.

Quelques dugongs attrapèrent les moustaches de l'énorme poisson, et se mirent en position, comme s'ils allaient faire la course.

- On est pas vraiment ses disciples, commenta Usopp.

- Shihihihi ! J'suis content de vous revoir, les gars ! fit Luffy qui avait retrouvé son énergie, maintenant qu'il n'était plus à l'eau.

Les dugongs sautèrent de joies un peu partout autour d'eux.

- Au moins, on est sains et sauf. Pour une fois qu'une de ses conneries est utile, soupira Nami.

Et le signal du départ fut donné, et ils partirent à toute vitesse jusqu'à la rive Est du Sandora, avec le rire de Luffy.

* * *

Une fois à terre, Luffy les remercia avec profusion et ils recommencèrent à marcher. Près d'un rocher, ils finirent par s'arrêter. C'est là que Luffy s'éloigna un peu, ramassant un chapeau noir de cow boy. Il le tourna un instant entre ses mains et fini par le reconnaître.

- Vous pensez qu'on sera dans les temps ? demanda Zoro.

- Difficile à dire, même avec Mastuge, annonça Nami.

- Il ne peut transporter que deux personnes, et si Baroque Works attaque, ça sera près de la ville, constata Usopp.

- Quelque chose arrive, constata Nami en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

- Un ennemi ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Usopp.

- Iie ! C'est Karu ! Youhou ! cria Luffy en agitant ses bras. Et il est avec ses amis !

Deux secondes plus tard, les super-colverts s'arrêtèrent et se mirent au garde à vous.

- Ils sont venus nous aider ! fit Nami tout sourire.

Karu se mis à piailler, et Chopper dû lui dire :

- Vivi va bien, elle est partie devant avec un homme super fort !

- Na, Karu, tu peux transporter deux personnes sur ton dos ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Couac ! assura le super-colvert.

- Parfait ! On a quelqu'un à récupérer !

Et il sauta sur le dos de l'animal.

- On se retrouva à Alubarna ! Je vais chercher Ace ! Veillez à ce que les agents de baroque Works ne se mettent pas sur le chemin de Vivi !

Et il talonna Karu, cherchant son frère avec son Haki.

* * *

Mister Two était déçu de ne pas voir l'Armée Rebelle, mais juste cet étrange oiseau qui accompagnait Kozha.

- Je me demande si cette folle qui voulait arrêter une armée de deux millions de personnes va venir, fit Mister Two. Vous croyez qu'elle a réussi, parce qu'on voit toujours pas les Rebelles. Il n'y a que le gamin qui les conduit, avec ce drôle d'oiseau.

- Oi ! Oi ! Oi ! Ils viennent vraiment tous ou pas ! s'énerva Miss Merry-Christmass. Et si ce Marco les aidait !?

- C'est vrai que c'est assez perturbant, surtout avec cet homme, mais les Shirohige Kaizoku n'ont aucun intérêt ici, fit Miss Double-Finger.

- Mais si les rebelles ne viennent pas, qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Mister Two.

- Va savoir. Nous devrons trouver un moyen de les faire venir. Il faut que ce combat ait lieu. Même s'ils ont perdu du temps à Rainbase, ils pourraient rattraper leur retard et arriver à temps ici, ces gakki de la bande de Mugiwara.

- Tout ce qu'on a faire, c'est tué ceux qu'on nous a ordonné de tuer. C'est si difficile à comprendre pour toi, tapette ? demanda Mister One à Bon Clay.

- Que dirais-tu de gouter à mon kenpo ? menaça l'okama.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, soupira Miss Double-Finger.

- Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaardeeeeeeee eeeeeeeez, iiiiiiiiiiiiiils aaaaaaaaaaaaaarriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeeeeeeeent, fit Mister Four en montrant l'horizon.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus vite ! s'énerva Miss Merry-Christmass en le frappant.

Et elle lui prit ses jumelles pour les braquer vers l'ouest.

Leurs invités étaient sur le bataillon des Super-Colverts.

Ils étaient six.

- Si on élimine la rumeur disant que Gol D. Ann, dont on ne sait pas si elle est toujours à Rainbase ou pas, les aide, ils sont toujours trop nombreux ! Il devrait y avoir Mugiwara et ses trois membres d'équipage, en plus de la princesse ! fit la vieille taupe. Y'en a un en trop !

- Qui sait, la fille de Roger a peut-être faussé compagnie au Boss, commenta Mister One, indifférent.

- Et puis, y'a ce Mister Prince, qui est avec eux. Et nous ne savons rien des actions de ce Marco.

- Enfin, nous devons juste éliminer Vivi. Pourquoi tergiverser ?

Miss Merry-Christmass les interrompis en disant :

- Mister One. Nous devons juste éliminer Vivi ? Eh bien… POURQUOI VOUS NE NOUS DÎTES PAS LEQUEL D'ENTER EUX EST VIVI !

En effet, sur les colverts, tout le monde avait un long manteau blanc, cachant leur silhouette, empêchant ainsi de les différencier. Et en plus, ces oiseaux qu'ils chevauchaient étaient les plus rapides d'Alabasta. L'escadron des Super-Colverts !

- Lequel de vous est Vivi ! hurla Mister Two. C'est trop ambigu !

- Tirez sur eux, Mister Four ! ordonna Miss Merry-Christmass.

Mister Four hissa sur son épaule son canon et tira une balle de base-ball explosive qui atterrit dans le sable.

- Attention, écartez-vous ! fit Zoro.

Et tout le monde dévia sa route, et ils en profitèrent pour se diviser.

Deux au sud, qui furent vite poursuivit par Miss Merry-Christmass et Mister Four.

D'autre projetèrent d'entrer par la porte ouest, et furent poursuivit par Mister One et Miss Double-Finger.

Deux autres percutèrent Mister Two Bon Clay en disant qu'ils allaient vers la porte sud-ouest.

Comme les soldats connaissaient l'escadron des super-colverts, ils purent passer.

* * *

Une fois assez loin les uns des autres, tous s'arrêtèrent.

- Fufufufu ! Je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez suivi jusqu'ici, fit l'un des cavalier en imitant la voix d'une femme, à Mister Two.

- Nani ?! demanda Bon Clay.

* * *

- Stop ! Stop ! en fit un autre.

Et lui et son camarade parvinrent à faire arrêter leur Super-colvert respectif.

Ils se tournèrent vers Mister One et Miss Double-finger.

- On peut dire que vous êtes des malins ! cria la silhouette sous son manteau. Oui, je suis la Princesse Vivi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu… dis… c'est moi la princesse Vivi, fit l'autre avec une voix indéniablement masculine.

* * *

- Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là, déclara un autre avec une voix qu'il voulut efféminer.

Lui et son partenaire cessèrent eux aussi leur course, ce qui arrangea Mister Four et Miss Merry-Christmass.

- On c'est bien amusé, mes chéris, reprit la voix en reprenant son ton masculin. Maintenant… il est temps de montrer nos vrais visages !

* * *

En écho à Sanji et à son manteau qui s'envoler, tout le monde se découvrit.

- Dommage ! Perduuuu !

Pas de Vivi en vue.

Et cela hérissa le poil des numbers agents.

- NANI !?

* * *

- Plus vite, Karu ! cria Luffy en se cramponnant aux rennes du colvert.

- Couaaaac !

- Du calme, Lu'… fit la fille en noir assise à l'arrière de la scelle.

- Je veux pas que Crocodile me file entre les doigts ! Je t'ai laissé nous acheter du temps, mais il reste mon premier adversaire valable que je rencontre depuis que je suis entré dans la Grand Line !

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu l'auras ton combat. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Tu poses des questions stupides !

- Je sais. Patience, on se rapproche de la capitale.

* * *

- Hehe, votre rébellion n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui. Vivi a déjà dû parler à Kozha à l'heure qu'il est, fit Sanji. Un oiseau venant des confins de la Grand Line a bien voulu la laisser monter sur son dos.

- Nani ? grogna Miss Merry-Christmass.

* * *

- Chaka-sama, que faisons-nous ? demanda un soldat.

- Donnez-moi des jumelles, que je puisse mieux voir cet oiseau. On dirait qu'il a quelque chose sur le dos, fit Chaka.

Un immense oiseau bleu turquoise volait vers eux à la vitesse du cheval de Kozha.

On apporta une paire de jumelle à l'homme et il les braqua sur l'oiseau.

L'oiseau avait des plumes de feu bleues et or, et des orbes azurés semi-fermé, brillant d'une intelligence effrayante.

Deux orbes qui semblèrent fixer Chaka au travers les jumelles.

L'oiseau inclina un peu la tête, bougeant son bec comme s'il parlait. Maintenant, Chaka parvenait à voir l'incroyable : Nefertari Vivi se tenait sur le dos de l'oiseau. Juste à côté, Kozha se mit debout sur son cheval et se jeta sur le dos de l'oiseau qui n'eut pas de réelle réaction devant la charge supplémentaire. Au contraire, il accéléra.

- Avis à tous ! Vivi-oujou est là ! cria Chaka. Ne tirez pas surtout pas !

Baouuum !

Chaka n'en cru pas ses yeux quand quelqu'un tira au canon dans ses rangs.

- ABRUTIT ! J'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS TIRER ! hurla Chaka en regardant celui qui avait tiré. N'agissez pas sans qu'on vous en donne l'ordre !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais compris le contraire, fit le soldat à la solde de Baroque Works.

- Chaka-sama ! Ils n'ont pas été touchés ! Ils arrivent ! cria un soldat.

Et l'oiseau survola les remparts pour foncer vers eux, les serres en avant.

Il se saisi du tireur et s'éleva dans les airs, si haut qu'il en disparu.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Splash !

Le traître mourut en arrivant au sol.

L'oiseau réapparu et ses passagers purent sauter à terre.

Usopp se fit un chemin dans les rangs et les accueillit :

- Vivi ! Tu as réussi ! C'est génial !

- Usopp-san ! fit Vivi. Où sont les autres !?

- Je sais pas, je les aie perdu…

L'oiseau fronça ce qui lui servait de sourcils et pencha son bec vers Vivi, comme pour lui souffler quelque chose.

- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Usopp-san, qui est votre père ? demanda Vivi.

- Mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ? demanda Usopp.

- Répondez à ma question.

- Eh bien… c'est un fermier.

- Usotsuki, yoi.

Tout le monde regarda l'oiseau qui venait de parler.

Dans un bruissement de plume, celui-ci devint un homme blond, près, très près d'Usopp.

- Mon camarade m'a parlé d'un fils de Yasopp qui était fier de savoir que son père servait ce gakki d'Akagami, yoi. Je te renvoie d'où tu viens, tant que Crocodile court toujours, personne n'approchera cette fille, yoi.

Et il envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de l'imposteur qui l'envoya valser au loin.

- D'autres volontaires, yoi ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda Chaka.

- Un phénix, yoi.

Et un sourire mystérieux étira les lèvres de l'homme.

- Chaka-san, il y a plus important ! intervint Vivi. Ce n'était pas mon père à Kotarea ! Il n'aurait pas agi ainsi ! Il faut le retrouver !

- Les rebelles ont accepté de repousser l'échéance, au vu du risque qu'a pris la princesse pour nous prévenir de ce coup monté par Crocodile, annonça Kozha. Si nous avons de vraies preuves, nous abandonnerons les armes, mais cet homme devra payer.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, kozzo, il a deux D. en colère sur le dos, le Shichibukai, yoi. J'aimerais pas être à sa place, yoi, fit le Phénix avec un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

- Oi, debout Usopp, et toi aussi Matsuge, fit Sanji en secouant Usopp et le chameau.

- Oh… konnichiwa Sanji, fit Usopp en revenant à lui.

- Hai, hai…

- Tu fais quoi ici ?

- Ton colvert m'a appelé pour que je vienne te sauver les miches. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pour la partie du plan où nous nous sommes fait passer pour Vivi, ça a marché comme sur des roulettes. Pour le reste… on a tenu vingt secondes. Une pour Matsuge et le reste pour moi.

- Tch, t'aurais pu faire mieux. Où il est maintenant ?

- Sans doute à la recherche de Vivi.

- J'espère que cette tronche d'ananas veillera sur elle correctement.

- Tronche d'ananas ?

- Ouais, le pote d'Ace. Il a une gueule d'ananas blond.

Ziooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! hurla Mister Two Bon Clay en passant à côté d'eux à grande vitesse, projeté comme un boulet de canon depuis très loin.

- Je pense que ça répond à ta question, commenta Usopp alors qu'ils suivaient du regard l'okama.

Bam !

Un mur fut détruit sous l'impact, mais Mister Bon Clay se releva vite.

- Un zoan ? Mataku, ça doit être pour ça qu'on le surnomme Fushisho, grogna Mister Two.

- Usopp, va aider Chopper, je me charge de lui, marmonna Sanji en écrasant sa cigarette.

- Hai… fit Usopp.

Et il s'en alla.

« Merci, Painappuru heddô » remercia mentalement Sanji.

* * *

**J'avoue, j'ai la flem de faire les trad en ce moment, donc va falloir attendre que je me motive réellement**

**Zialema en mode feignasse :3**


	17. Il est temps de combattre

**bonsoir à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, et aujourd'hui, on se bagare ! (hehehehe)**

**Bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer d'augmenter le niveau de tout le monde, j'espère qu'on le ressentira, enfin...**

**Prochain chapitre, c'est le combat avec Crocodile mouhahahaha !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était l'heure du combat.

Leur mission était claire : mettre hors d'état de nuire Baroque Works. Les agents numbers étaient pour eux. Quand Luffy arriverait, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiété pour qui que ce soit, et n'aurait qu'à se concentrer sur Crocodile.

* * *

Combat Un :

Sanji V.S. Mister Two Bon Clay.

Sanji fit signe à Usopp de s'en aller aider Chopper, alors que Bon Clay se relevait de la maison dans laquelle il avait atterrit.

Rapidement après, Chaka, Vivi et Kozha arrivèrent sous la bonne garde de Marco.

- J'ai reçu le paquet, je m'en charge. Merci pour la livraison, fit Sanji en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Le Phénix dû saisir le message parcequ'il regarda quasi immédiatement l'okama grognon.

- Tu penses pouvoir préparer un plat épicé à partir de ce truc, yoi ? demanda Marco en montrant l'okama du doigt.

- J'peux toujours essayer.

Marco frappa dans sa main et il reprit sa route avec le groupe. Le message était clair, il lui laissait le combat.

- S'il manque un cheveu à Vivi-chan, je te fais ravaler tes plumes, tout Taisho que tu sois, annonça Sanji sans les regarder.

- Pas de soucis, yoi, assura Marco.

- Sanji-san… où sont les autres ? demanda Vivi en s'arrêtant au niveau du cuistot.

- Avec leur adversaire. Luffy est avec Karu, à la recherche d'Ace. Karu-Taishou c'est inquiétait pour sa princesse. Allez, va Vivi, retrouve ton père. Une fois que ça sera fait, la vérité éclatera au grand jour.

- Allons-y, yoi, fit Marco.

- Aligatou… souffla Vivi.

Et elle suivit les trois hommes vers le palais.

- Oi, Kozha… fait de nouveau pleurer Vivi-chan, et je te ferais avaler tes lunettes, k'ssou dree… marmonna Sanji.

- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANZAIIIIIIIIIII ! fit Mister Two en se jetant sur Vivi.

Sanji fut plus rapide et l'intercepta d'un bon coup de pied qui le renvoya dans un mur.

- Ike ! cria-t-il.

Et le groupe s'en alla en courant, profitant du fait qu'il soit encore à terre. Sanji ne perçu même pas le sourire sur les lèvres du Phénix.

Il resserra sa cravate en disant :

- Je m'occupe de toi, k'ssou hentaï.

Bon Clay se releva en boudant.

- C'est toi qui fais des imitations merdiques ? grogna Sanji.

- Reste à l'écart. T'es qui ? fit Mister Two en se mettant debout. A cause de toi, elle est en train de s'échapper…

Et il se mit à prendre une pose un peu bizarre en criant à Sanji qu'il allait mourir.

- Tu as pris les précieuses lunettes de tireur d'élite d'un ami, constata Sanji.

Et les mains dans les poches, il parvint à stopper le coup de pied de l'okama avec sa jambe.

- … et je vais les reprendre ! conclu-t-il.

- Nani ?!

- Je ne suis pas aussi faible que lui… fit Sanji avec un sourire.

Usopp n'était pas fait pour le corps à corps, tout simplement. Chacun ses faiblesses, chacun ses atouts. Ici, il fallait quelqu'un avec de la puissance physique. Sanji ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir tenu face à cet étrange personnage. Il était même fier qu'il ait réussi à tenir dix-neuf secondes avant de se faire ramasser !

- Serais-tu l'un des compagnons de Mugiwara ? grogna Mister Two. Serais-tu par hasard l'infâme Mister Prince ?

- Du tout, fit Sanji en jetant ses lunettes. Je suis Sanji, le meilleur cuistot des mers.

- Cook ? Pourquoi un cuistot s'en prendrait à une organisation criminelle ?! demanda Mister Two en se remettant en garde.

Sanji garda une jambe prête à l'emploi.

- Je fais aussi parti d'une organisation criminelle. Je suis à la fois cook et kaizoku.

- He ! « Œil pour œil » ?

- Exactement.

Il retira la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et expira la fumée toxique avant de grogner :

-Enlève tes sales pattes de ce pays.

Et ils partirent dans un échange de coups de pieds endiablés et violents, cherchant à chaque fois à percer la garde de l'adversaire.

Chacun se prit au moins un coup de l'autre qui l'envoya dans le mur d'une maison. Mais ils se relevèrent vite.

- Bouuuuuuuuuuuuge de mon chemin ! exigea Bon Clay en prenant une pose bizarre.

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça ! répliqua Sanji.

Marco lui avait laissé ce combat.

Sanji n'était pas un idiot, il savait que cet homme était largement plus fort que ne le laissait présager son air endormi. Le cuistot savait que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu tuer Bon Clay d'une pichenette. S'il avait pris la peine de le laisser en un morceau à Sanji, c'était à la fois pour tester sa force, et pour montrer qu'il était prêt à lui faire confiance. Le message derrière était clair : j'escorte Vivi jusqu'au palais, toi, tu nous couvres. Prouves-moi ta valeur, et prouves-moi que j'ai raison de te confier mes arrières, même si ça sert à rien.

Montres-toi digne de l'estime qu'Ace a, à ton égard.

Et Sanji comptait bien montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre à cette légende vivante de la piraterie !

- Eh bien, si tu le veux vraiment, mon chou… Jour après jour ! Leçon ! Leçon ! Tu n'es pas de taille face à mon Dancer Kenpo ! fit Bon Clay.

Et ça repartit dans un échange de coup. Sanji n'utilisait que ses jambes, mais l'okama, lui, faisait aussi usage de ses mains, usant de techniques ridicules.

« Ce combat ne m'apporte rien. Mais il a un niveau assez bon qui m'empêche de finir en un coup de pied » songea Sanji.

Il tenta tout un tas d'attaque, mais aucune ne toucha sa cible, soit parce qu'ils étaient esquivés, soit parce qu'ils étaient bloqués.

Le dernier coup de pied, un 'mouton shot' fut bloqué par un 'swan arabesqua' de l'okama. Ils restèrent un instant immobile, grimaçant, avant de se retrouver de nouveau propulser contre un mur.

Ils reprirent leur souffle un instant, avant de se relever.

- Toi ! Tu vas éprouver mes capacités ! Je suis sérieux ! menaça l'okama.

- Fais voir, marmonna Sanji.

- Rien n'est plus effrayant que ma capacité de mémoire ! Employer cela, par exemple, je peux créer un montage comme ceci !

Et il se mit ses mains devant son visage, soi-disant qu'une fois que Sanji aurait vu ça, il serait mort de rire. Il combina tous les visages qu'il connaissait pour obtenir le plus ridicule qui soit, dans l'espoir de faire baisser la garde de Sanji.

Cela causa un blanc, malheureusement pour l'artiste en herbe. Et il suffit qu'il se regarda dans une glace pour déprimer en voyant le résultat.

- C'est majoritairement ton visage d'origine, lui dit Sanji, sans pitié.

Et paf ! Un bon coup de pied pour lui remettre les idées en place à l'okama. C'était pas un parc de jeu, ici !

- Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas de sang ou de l'arme ?! s'offusqua l'okama. AKUMA !

- J'ai pas le cœur à regarder tes petites performances, marmonna Sanji.

- Performance ? Rien ! Mes performances ne sont rien ! Une fois, il y a bien longtemps, j'ai rencontré un homme, et l'amitié est restée ma façon de lui nuire !

- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Sanji en se rallumant une cigarette.

Pendant que l'okama parlait tout seul, il passa en tête toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait. Mais il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Bon Clay lui présenta le visage d'Usopp.

- Je voudrais bien te voir frapper un… commença-t-il.

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un coup de pied de Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! C'est le visage de ton ami, non ?! rouspéta l'okama en s'asseyant. Tu ferais ça à ton ami !?

- T'es stupide… peu importe à qui tu ressembles, c'est toujours toi en dessous. Je suis pas du genre à tomber dans le panneau d'image de ce genre.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et ajouta un petit mensonge, histoire de voir si son adversaire serait assez stupide pour y croire :

- La seule personne que je pourrais pas frapper, c'est ce foutu Marimo Heddô.

Sanji dû se retenir de frémir devant ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne devait pas trahir son mensonge.

Et l'okama mordit à l'hameçon, et afficha le visage de Zoro… cela fut son erreur monumental, parce que Sanji ne lui laissa aucune chance de se défendre ou riposter…

Il déversa l'enfer sur lui.

Coup sur coup, mettant toute la frustration qu'il ressentait face à Zoro dans ses jambes, il bombarda de coups l'okama en face de lui.

- T'as perdu, mec, et je vais te dire une bonne chose… t'aura beau te faire passer pour n'importe qui, ça sera toujours une image… marmonna Sanji en se rallumant une nouvelle cigarette. Les gens ont un cœur, tu le sauras…

- C'est… si pur… pleura l'okama, incapable de se relever. Je me rends…

- Incroyable, t'es encore conscient, constata Sanji. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux passer tous les visages que tu connais, tu finiras bien par trouver ma faille, et je ne pourrais pas t'achever.

- N'importe quoi… je peux plus bouger… qu'est-ce que j'aurais à gagner en évitant le coup final ? Tu as gagné… Tues-moi.

Et Bon Clay ferma les yeux en souriant tristement.

- Mon destin était de mourir pour l'organisation. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, achève-moi, fit Bon Clay en rouvrant les yeux pour regarder Sanji.

Celui-ci tendit une main vers l'okama, le surprenant.

- C'était un bon combat, déclara Sanji. Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Bon Clay attrapa la main en souriant et accepta l'aide pour se remettre debout.

« C'est sans aucun doute une preuve d'amitié entre rivaux. Mais je ne dois pas pleurer » songea Bon Clay en pleurant comme un arrosoir.

Cela lui fut fatal, puisque Sanji lui donna un dernier coup sur le crâne, avant de s'en aller avec les lunettes d'Usopp.

- Ja na ! Je reprends les lunettes de notre tireur ! annonça Sanji en s'éloignant dans la rue, laissant Bon Clay dans un état pitoyable derrière.

Il l'avait bel et bien achevé.

Alubarna, bataille de la Porte Sud.

Victoire Mugiwara, avec en récompense, une petite amitié.

* * *

Combat deux :

Chopper et Usopp vs Mister Four et Miss Merry-Chritsmass

Chopper était immobile, guettant le moindre bruit tout en attendant du renfort. Ses adversaires avaient disparu, et il mobilisait ses sens pour savoir où ils étaient.

Cela lui sauva la vie, puisqu'il parvint à éviter à temps une charge venu de sous ses pieds. Il sauta un peu partout dans le sable, évitant des trous qui s'ouvraient sous ses pieds.

Que faisait-il ?

Mister Four refit surface avec une batte de base-ball en main, de l'un des trous. Il suffisait qu'il agite sa batte pour fissurer un pilier. Un étrange chien canon sortit d'un trou et lança une balle que Mister Four frappa. Chopper l'évita agilement et cela lui sauva la vie, parce qu'elle explosa. Pendant ce temps, le duo replongea sous terre.

Usopp arriva sur le lieu, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Ne bouge plus ! lui dit Chopper.

- La bataille n'est pas finie ? s'étonna Usopp.

- Elle ne fait que commencer. Ils sont sous nos pieds.

- Hein ?!

- Shh. J'essaye de les entendre.

Il eut plusieurs explosions et les ruines du coin s'effondrèrent.

- Je vois personne ! Comment ils font ça ?!

- La femme du binôme est un zoan. Une taupe, elle a mangé le Mogu Mogu no Mi. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont sous terre. Quant à Mister Four, c'est un batteur avec un chien canon. Les balles de base-ball sont explosives.

- Hein ?

- Aaa-tcha ! éternua le chien en refaisant surface.

- Usopp ! Couches-toi ! cria Chopper en se jetant sur Usopp pour le protéger.

Mister Four sortit de son trou et renvoya la balle vers eux. Ils réussirent à l'esquiver juste à temps avant qu'elle ne finisse sa course sur la falaise de la ville dans une belle explosion.

- Whouawe, on a eu chaud… tu m'as sauvé Chopper… souffla Usopp.

- C'est pour ça que je te disais que Mister Four était un batteur, et qu'il y avait son chien. Le voilà !

Chopper pointa du doigt un chien blanc sur le sable. Un basset.

- Inu ? fit Usopp, hésitant.

Une goutte de morve coula du nez de l'animal.

- Et il a un rhume, annonça Chopper en se remettant debout avec Usopp.

C'est là qu'Usopp vit que c'était mi-chien, mi-canon.

Et il éternua. Ils se séparèrent, évitant la balle de base-ball qui jaillit de sa gueule.

Mister Four sortit d'un trou et renvoya la balle sur Usopp qui se la prit de plein fouet.

- USOPP ! cria Chopper.

Et il alla s'agenouiller auprès de Usopp.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? marmonna Usopp.

- Des bombes à retardements. Même si elles ne te touchent pas, elles explosent quand même. Ils calculent le temps exact qu'il faut pour nous envoyer la balle. Quoiqu'il arrive, elles explosent quand même. En plus, elles sont aussi lourdes que des boulets de canon. Aucun moyen de les stopper.

- Pour pouvoir les frapper avec sa batte à une telle vitesse, il doit être extrêmement fort… commenta Usopp.

- Une force surhumaine dans ses bras.

- Na, Chopper… tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant et se comprirent.

- Je te gagne autant de temps que possible. Combien de minute il te faut ? souffla Usopp en se remettant debout.

- Trois, fit Chopper en se mettant debout à son tour.

Il fouilla ses poches et en tira une rumble ball.

- Je sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais vous ne repartirez pas d'ici vivant ! Vous avez mis les pieds sur notre territoire ! ricana la taupe. Notre territoire se nomme la taupinière de la quatrième avenue !

Et en disant ça, elle se transforma en taupe et s'enfonça dans le sable avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Soyons prêt. Chopper, je compte sur toi, souffla Usopp.

- Hm ! Dès qu'elle refait surface, je mets en route le rumble, assura Chopper en mettant la boulette jaune entre ses dents.

Le chien éternua de nouveau et ils réussirent à esquiver de nouveau les bombes.

Usopp en profita pour s'infiltrer dans le terrier, faisant que le duo le chercha un peu partout à la surface. Chopper croqua dans sa rumble ball, et passa immédiatement en 'brain point' pour chercher leur faille, pendant que leurs adversaires étaient occupé à chercher Usopp..

- Vous avez fait du beau boulot en creusant tout ça, commenta-t-il. Bon travail ! Mais il y a une grosse faille dans votre stratégie !

- Où es-tu ?! Où est-ce que tu te caches ?! aboya la taupe.

Puis, réalisant de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne put s'empêcher de jurer.

- Eh ouais, il y en a plein de ces petits tunnels ! fit Usopp. Et vous n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir les utiliser !

Et il fit sa réapparition dans un trou et lança un projectile bien ajusté sur la taupe qui se retourna d'un bond.

- Duuuuh ! fit Usopp.

Et il replongea dans le sol.

Et il répéta l'opération, distrayant le duo de Chopper qui cherchait leur point faible, et les agaçants au plus haut point.

- Usopp ! J'ai trouvé ! lança Chopper. Sorts de là !

Et il se jeta sur le chien.

Usopp s'extirpa de son trou alors que Chopper arroser le chien de sable. Celui-ci prépara un éternuement du tonnerre, que Chopper tourna à leur avantage en lui plongeant la tête dans le trou le plus proche.

Ce qui fit que les bombes furent envoyées dans les tunnels.

Immédiatement, ils se mirent à fuir le plus loin possible de la taupinière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévu ? s'interrogea Miss Merry-Christmass.

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum !

Le feu d'artifice fut magnifique et le souffle de l'explosion projeta le duo Chopper/ Usopp très loin.

- La faiblesse de la taupinière… souffla Usopp.

- … c'est que tous les tunnels sont connectés. Suffisait de trouver comment utiliser ce point faible, compléta Chopper.

- On forme une bonne équipe tous les deux !

- Hihihihi !

Chopper eut un sourire ravi devant le commentaire.

Ils restèrent néanmoins sur leur garde. Bien leur en prie, parce qu'ils étaient toujours vivants.

- Votre capitaine doit être bien faible pour avoir des faiblards comme vous dans son équipage, gronda la taupe.

- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! rugit Usopp. Luffy n'a pas montré toute sa puissance ! Il en a encore beaucoup en réserve !

- Gol D. Ann c'est enfuie devant Crocodile ! Votre misérable senshô Mugiwara no Luffy n'a aucune chance face au Boss !

Gol D. Ann ? La mystérieuse Kaizoku Hime ? La fille de Roger ? Ils l'avaient vu de loin, pendant leur fuite, sur le chemin de Yuba, mais ils ignoraient ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans. Et surtout, c'était Ace qui leur avait fait gagner du temps !?

- Je vois pas ce que la Kaizoku Hime vient faire dans cette histoire, mais si c'est une D., comme dans l'histoire d'Ace, elle n'a pas fui, fit Chopper. Elle a simplement trouvé un jouet plus intéressant que Crocodile.

- Ce genre de chose, ça serait bien ce que ferait Luffy, et vu comment son frère à l'air atteint, lui aussi, ça serait pas étonnant de sa part non plus, pouffa Usopp. Luffy sera le Roi des Pirates, sale taupe !

Et cela fit rire la taupe et son partenaire.

- Kai-kaizoku Ou ?! Ahahahaha ! Elle est trop bonne celle-là ! se moqua la taupe.

Usopp et Chopper perdirent leur sourire. Le renne était sous sa forme animale, frappant nerveusement le sable avec l'un de ses sabots. Quant à Usopp, il serait tellement les poings qu'il en faisait couler le sang.

- Comme si un vulgaire gamin pouvait prétendre devenir le Seigneur des Pirates ! Au lieu de s'occuper de la fille de Roger, Mister Zéros aurait dû s'occuper de ce petit présomptueux ! Il est temps d'en finir !

- Chopper, écoute bien, siffla Usopp. Un homme doit parfois, même s'il est sur le point de mourir, faire face à des ennemis féroces….

Il fut coupé par le retour de la taupe, juste entre ses jambes, qui lui saisit les chevilles et l'entraîna à grande vitesse vers un mur.

- … même s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance ! compléta Usopp avant de passer au travers d'un mur.

- USOPP ! hurla Chopper.

- Mister Four ! Au lieu de rire, mettez-vous en position ! fit Miss Merry-Christmass.

Et Mister Four leva sa batte. C'était clair, Usopp allait se recevoir quatre tonnes de métal dans la figure.

Chopper galopa le plus vite possible et réussi à arracher son camarade des pattes griffues de la taupe et l'amena un peu plus loin.

- Usopp, tu es avec moi ? demanda Chopper sous le rire des agents de Baroque Works.

- Il y a des fois… où un homme… ne peut pas reculer… devant un combat… souffla Usopp.

Et il se remit debout, vacillant sur ses jambes, malgré les cris de Chopper qui lui disait de rester coucher.

- Il a encore la force de bouger ?! s'exclama la taupe.

- Ces moments-là… c'est lorsqu'on se moque… du rêve d'un nakama… continua Usopp.

- C'est impossible ! Je lui ai brisé la moitié de ses os en le faisant foncer dans ce mur ! Il ne devrait même pas être conscient ! C'est un tour de passe-passe ?!

- La fille de Roger n'a pas fui… elle a laissé passer Crocodile… pour que Luffy puisse lui botter le cul… Quoique vous en disiez… il deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates… je le sais… et… et JE NE LAISSERAI PERSONNE SE MOQUER DE LUI !

- Hmph ! Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu son compte ! grogna la taupe. Mister Four, on remet ça !

Et elle replongea dans le sable.

- Chopper, je compte sur toi, fit Usopp en mettant des lunettes sur ses yeux.

La taupe lui saisit les pieds, sans prendre garde à Chopper qui passait en 'Horn Point'.

Chopper les poursuivit, les rattrapant progressivement, alors qu'Usopp allait se prendre la batte de Mister Four. S'ils échouaient, il aurait le crâne brisait.

- _Hissastu… Kemuri Boshi_ ! siffla Usopp en lançant un projectile sur Mister Four.

En entrant en contact avec l'homme, la bille explosa en fumée, lui coupant la vue.

- Ils sont à toi, Chopper ! annonça Usopp en se retirant ses chaussures, se mettant ainsi hors de danger.

- Yosh… fit Chopper en accélérant.

Alors que la taupe jurait après Usopp qui avait osé s'échapper, elle fut incapable de voir Chopper arrivait par derrière, la sortir de terre, pour continuer à courir vers Mister Four, sa proie entre ses bois.

Usopp atterrit douloureusement dans le sable, mais ne perdit pas de temps. Imitant la voix de la taupe, il donna le signal à Mister Four de frapper.

Celui-ci, toujours aveuglé par la fumée, obéit, et envoya balader sa collègue.

Sans perdre de temps, Chopper alla rejoindre Usopp qui fit des bois de son ami un lance pierre improvisé, dans lequel il plaça un marteau, qui une fois projeter à grande vitesse, prit Mister Four à l'estomac et le mis hors de combat, entraînant sn chien avec lui, qui recracha une dernière bombe.

L'explosion signa la fin du combat et Usopp se laissa tomber dans le sable.

- Usopp ! Ne meurt pas ! Reste avec moi ! Que quelqu'un appel un docteur ! pleura Chopper, au chevet de son ami, plus qu'inquiet.

- Hein ?

- UN DOCTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !

- C'est toi…

- He ?

Alubarna.

Bataille de la Porte Sud-Est.

Victoire pour les Mugiwara.

* * *

Combat trois :

Zoro vs Mister One.

Nami encouragait Zoro avec leur colvert, bien en retrait.

- Ike ! Ike ! Zoro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends !? Vas-y nettoie le sol avec leur tête !

- Fermez-la, bon sang et allez vous mettre à l'abri ! rugit Zoro sans lâcher ses adversaires des yeux.

Il espérait que le couple face à lui, lui apporterait un peu de distraction.

Le colvert obtempéra immédiatement.

Les deux numbers agents s'avancèrent vers lui. D'instinct, Zoro mit son bandana autour de sa tête et posa une main sur l'une de ses armes.

Il brandit ses armes, les empêchant de le dépasser. Pour le coup, les deux agents de Baroque Works s'arrêtèrent.

- Vous allez quelque part ? demanda Zoro avec un sourire féroce.

- Première règle d'assassinat : Toujours s'occuper de la cible la plus faible, lui dit Mister One. Bouge de là. Ton tour viendra.

- Regarde plutôt comment des pros opèrent, lui dit Miss Double-Finger.

- Hein, moi ? Mais je sais pas me battre ! fit Nami.

- C'est pour ça qu'on commence par les plus faibles. C'est le meilleur moyen d'en finir rapidement.

- Ike, Nami ! lança Zoro.

Et Nami s'en alla en courant.

La femme du duo réussi à la poursuivre. C'était la moins dangereuse, Zoro en était persuadé, alors, Nami avait une chance de s'en sortir.

- Tu me gènes, déclara Mister One.

Zoro attaqua et Mister One para la lame de son bras, révélant une lame qui y était apparu sur toute la longueur.

- C'est un corps bien étrange que tu as là, commenta Zoro.

Mister One se mit en garde, faisant apparaître des lames sur ses bras et ses doigts.

- En effet, j'ai mangé le supa supa no mi, et depuis, mon corps est une lame, expliqua calmement l'homme. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas, le sabreur qui a massacré cent de nos employés à Whiskey Peak. Il y a quelques années, Mister Six a été envoyé dans l'East Blue pour donner une certaine invitation à un chasseur de pirate, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit fait tuer… c'est encore toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro eut un sourire.

- Maintenant, je m'en rappelle… c'est votre faute, vous n'aviez pas accepté mes conditions. Je me rappelle de ce que j'avais dit à votre homme… 'Si je deviens le Boss, je me joints à vous.' Au lieu d'accepter mes conditions, il a essayé de me tuer, donc j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Tu veux essayer de me recruter, toi aussi ?! Maintenant, je ne voudrais même plus du fauteuil du Boss, à présent que je sais à quel point il est stupide.

Mister One se mit à grogner de colère et passa à l'attaque.

Zoro dégaina un second sabre et para les deux bras de l'homme.

- Tu veux jouer les malins avec moi ? grogna Mister One. Pauvre kenshi d'un si petit et si inutile équipage de pirate.

- Et toi, tu t'es regardé ? rétorqua Zoro. Un pantin sans cervelle leurré par cette 'nation idéale' ? A moins que tu ne sois vide à l'intérieur…

Ils rompirent l'engagement dans le bruit clinquant de leurs lames.

- Une carcasse de métal vide ! lança Zoro, continuant ainsi de titiller la fierté de son adversaire.

Et ils repartirent dans un échange mortel et violent.

Zoro se rappelait vaguement d'où il avait entendu parler de quelque comme son adversaire. Un chasseur de prime de West Blue, désigné comme un assassin hors pair et notable.

Les insultes 'petit toutou de Crocodile' et 'lui as-tu léché la main pour une avancé pareille ?' semblèrent agacé très sincèrement l'homme.

Malheureusement, son corps était aussi dur que de l'acier, donc, Zoro ne pouvait même pas y laisser une égratignure. Il se devait de pouvoir trancher l'acier pour le vaincre, parce que ça ne le chatouiller même pas pour le moment.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en mettant son Wado Ichimonji entre ses dents.

Ace lui avait demandé de devenir fort, afin que Luffy n'ait pas à trop se faire du souci pour eux. Mais pour cela, il fallait des situations désespérées où il se devait de donner le meilleur de lui-même, de se surpasser.

Cet homme était une occasion en or !

Une fois qu'il aurait battu cet homme, il serait celui qui pouvait trancher l'acier.

Il bloqua la jambe qui faillit le trancher en deux, avec deux de ses épées.

- Combien de temps ça va durer ? marmonna Mister One.

- Tout dépend de toi, annonça Zoro.

Lame contre lame, esquive, blocage, échange.

Le quartier raisonnait du bruit de l'acier contre l'acier.

Zoro se démenait comme un beau diable, pour essayer de le renverser.

Il enchaîna son _Oni Giri _ et son _Tora Gari, _mais son adversaire se releva sans la moindre égratignure.

Après tout, tout son corps en lame aiguisé.

Un bâtiment fut découpé, et très vite, Zoro fut projeter dans les décombres.

Il s'était entraîné plus que quiconque… il avait vécu des situations qui lui avaient fait frôler la mort. Il avait toujours su saisir le bon moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ?!

Sous les décombre, Zoro ferma les yeux et revit le seul combat qu'Ace avait accepté de faire contre lui, à l'épée.

Son arme volait, une lame sous la gorge.

« _Tu penses trop_. _Tu ne te concentres pas assez. La lame n'est rien. Elle n'a pas de tranchant. C'est à toi de décider ce qu'elle doit trancher ou pas._ » lui avait dit Ace.

Et pour le lui montrer, sans le moindre Haki, il s'était entaillé la main, faisant couler le sang malgré ses flammes, disant que c'était la première chose qu'on lui avait appris dans le maniement de l'épée.

Zoro se souvenait de son sensei lui montrait comment ne pas découper une feuille de papier avec le tranchant de son arme. De ses paroles… des kenshis qui ne pouvaient rien trancher, mais qui, s'il le désirait, pouvait venir à bout de l'acier ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

La lame la plus puissante était celle qui protégeait et tranchait ce que voulait son manieur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû l'écouter ce jour-là !

Il soupira et s'extirpa des décombres, faisant le vide dans son esprit.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de me trancher, lui dit Mister One, les bras croisés.

Zoro n'entendit rien.

Un monde de silence, comme il avait vécu lorsque Mihawk l'avait tranché. Il n'entendait que son cœur qui battait dans ses oreilles, aussi bruyant que le tonnerre.

Il sentait quelque chose.

La présence de toute chose. Leur souffle. Les ruines. Ses armes. Les plantes. Tout. Comme si tout était vivant.

Il se sait de son Wado Ichimonji et respira profondément, marchant jusqu'à une feuille d'un palmier du coin.

Sentir le souffle des choses…

Il regarda son adversaire qui lui parlait, mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de l'homme. Il y avait juste ce souffle… le souffle de l'acier.

Une épée qui ne tranche rien.

Un katana qui suit la volonté.

Zoro souffla beaucoup pour relâcher la tension de ses épaules et abattit son arme sur le végétal. Le tranchant glissa sur la feuille sans y laisser la moindre trace.

Il trancha un rocher de la même façon.

Il ne perdrait pas ce combat, il l'avait promis à Luffy de ne plus perdre.

Il trancherait l'acier.

- Je vais mettre fin à ta vie une bonne fois pour toute ! siffla Mister One.

Zoro brandit son arme vers lui, respirant le plus calmement possible.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu vas encaisser mes attaques avec un sabre ? ricana son adversaire.

- Il n'y a aucun souci, je ne vais pas l'encaisser, assura calmement Zoro.

Et il rengaina son sabre, toujours calme, sans s'occuper de l'homme qui lui fonçait dessus.

- Ittoryu iai… souffla Zoro en positionnant le fourreau derrière sa jambe. Shishi sonson.

Et il dégaina, infligeant un coup unique à son adversaire.

Mister One s'arrêta un peu derrière Zoro qui rangea définitivement son sabre dans son fourreau. Quand la garde buta contre le fourreau, l'homme s'effondra à terrr dans son sang, laissant Zoro debout.

- Je te remercie, fit Zoro.

Il pouvait devenir encore plus fort.

- Et après… haleta Mister One. Tu vas essayer de trancher le diamant ?

- Eh… ça serait du gâchis, ça, commenta Zoro en se débarrassant de son bandana.

Et Mister One sombra dans l'inconscience.

Alubarna, Quartier Nord.

Victoire Mugiwara

* * *

Combat quatre :

Nami vs Miss Double Finger.

Pendant ce temps, Nami était sur ses gardes, cherchant à savoir où se cachait Miss Double-Finger.

Le silence était pesant, mais à la fois rassurant. Cela voulait dire que l'Armée Rebelle n'avait pas donné l'assaut. Que Vivi était arrivé à temps.

Elle serra contre elle l'arme que lui avait faite Usopp, spécialement pour elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de potasser le mode d'emploi avant maintenant, mais elle espérait que ça l'aiderait grandement. Elle lui avait demandé sur le chemin vers Alabasta, et sur la route, elle l'avait vu s'entretenir avec Ace en lui montrant l'arme. C'était même le frère de Luffy qui le lui avait remis avec un sourire de huit kilomètres, en disant qu'Usopp et lui avaient achevés cette arme spécialement pour elle.

Et qu'il était heureux qu'elle ne compte pas se reposer totalement sur Luffy pour se défendre.

Qu'elle veuille acquérir sa propre puissance pour parvenir jusqu'au sommet.

Elle quitta brutalement ses pensées quand des rondins de bois appuyés contre un mur glissèrent dans un grand bruit à terre.

Cela l'avait fait sursauter, pratiquement mourir de peur.

Elle souffla profondément et se releva, son arme démontée en main. Elle devait se battre, pour Vivi. Usopp avait tenu parole, et avait même obtenu la complicité d'Ace dans la création de l'arme.

Elle avait le pouvoir de se battre à présent.

- Kyyaaaaa ! cria-t-elle quand une pique traversa le mur pour se planter dans son épaule.

Et elle tomba à terre, se tenant la blessure.

Elle ne put que regarder avec effroi le mur se trouait rapidement, tout en ramassant ses armes. Bien vite, un morceau du mur s'effondra pour laisser sortir Miss Double-Finger qui souriait de façon très sadique.

- Tu ne peux plus fuir, oujou-chan, pouffa-t-elle à l'adresse de Nami.

Vu qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir d'arme, Nami supposa qu'elle devait avoir un akuma no mi.

- Tu as déjà compris, n'est-ce pas ? devina Miss Double Finger. J'ai mangé le Toge Toge no mi, je suis une femme-épine. Je peux créer des épines de n'importe quel partit de mon corps.

Pas n'importe quel type d'épine, puisque ça pouvait traverser un mur de pierre comme une motte de beurre. Si elle se faisait avoir une seule fois, ça serait la fin.

Elle se releva.

- Ala, tu ne vas tout de même pas te battre contre moi, j'espère ! fit moqueusement la femme à Nami.

- Pas pour l'instant, j'ai pas lu le mode d'emploi ! annonça Nami.

Et elle repartit en courant.

Ace et Usopp avait bien précisé qu'il fallait qu'elle le lise _avant_ l'utilisation. Sans ça, pas possible de faire tomber la pluie, invoquer le vent ou d'appeler des nuages. Une arme parfaite pour elle si les 'tact' étaient bien agencés. Le Climat Tact.

Tirant le mode d'emploi de ses vêtements, elle le parcourut rapidement, poursuivit tranquillement par la femme-épine, assez curieuse sur les pouvoirs de cette arme.

Pendant sa course, elle tenta une combinaison.

- Oh, des colombes ! C'est beau ! fit-elle en voyant des oiseaux s'envoler d'entre les tacts.

Et elle jeta rageusement l'arme à terre.

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour vous foutre de moi, tous les deux ! rugit-elle. Tu me déçois, Ace ! J'aurais espéré qu'avec toi dans le coup, j'aurais eu une arme digne de ce nom !

- Tout va bien ? demanda Miss Double-Finger en la rattrapant, assez perturbée de voir Nami, à terre, déprimée, une colombe sur le crâne.

Peut-être que c'était pour faire baisser la garde de l'ennemi ?

C'était louche.

Elle préféra recommencer sa course pour vraiment lire le mode d'emploi.

Le second essaie donna des _fleurs_.

Miss Double-Finger en avait même de la peine pour elle !

Et elle l'aida à mettre fin à cette humiliation en essayant de la tuer.

Nami savait que ça ne servait à rien de fuir. Elle devait juste avoir le temps de potasser sur foutu mode d'emploi ! Elle maudirait les garçons un autre moment… après leur avoir montré de quel bois elle se chauffait.

_- Atcha ! éternua la fille derrière Luffy._

_- Je croyais que tu pouvais pas tomber malade ? s'étonna Luffy, sans se détourner de l'horizon vers lequel courrait Karu._

_- Quelqu'un doit parler de moi._

_Usopp frissonna alors que Chopper lui donnait des soins._

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Chopper._

- _J'ai comme l'impression que je vais avoir des ennuis… marmonna Usopp._

- Allez, sois une gentille fille et arrête de bouger. Accepte ta défaite et je te donnerais une mort sans douleur, fit Miss Double-Finger à Nami. Ou bien vas-tu continuer ton amusant petit spectacle de magie ?

- On en reparlera quand j'aurais lut le mode d'emploi ! cria Nami. Ace ! Usopp ! Je vous _hais_ !

Et elle alla se cacher derrière des tonneaux.

Elle allait mourir, si ça continuait.

- Si jamais je meurs, je reviendrais vous hanter, vous deux… grogna-t-elle en frappant le sol du poing. Ils pouvaient pas faire un peu mieux !?

Et elle réalisa quelque chose, au moment où Miss Double-Finger, qui commençait à être franchement exaspérée, apparaissait au-dessus d'elle, accrochée à un pont de pierre qui reliait deux toits. C'est là qu'elle souleva un pied, dévoilant les piques de ses chaussures et se laissa tomber à terre, devenant une grosse boule de piquants qui fonça à pleine vitesse sur Nami. Celle-ci fonça vers une fenêtre, passant au travers celle-ci, toujours poursuivi par la boulle de piquants, et sacrifia sa djellaba pour se débarrasser temporairement de son adversaire, pour s'en aller en courant.

Elle finit par trouver refuge derrière des cageots, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de lire vraiment la notice d'utilisation.

C'était Usopp qui l'avait écrit, au vu des pattes de mouches.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il écrivait petit, sérieux ! Mais Nami était certaine d'avoir déchiffré quelque chose d'intéressant dans les écritures.

'Amusement garantit pour toutes vos fêtes, parfait pour mettre l'ambiance !'

Elle allait commettre un double homicide, mettre en colère son capitaine et un Yonkou.

Elle allait tuer Ace et Usopp. C'était certain.

C'étaient des abrutis, ces deux-là !

'Pour les techniques de combat, voir au dos'.

- Au dos ? marmonna Nami, déprimée d'avance.

Et elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle réalisa ce qu'il y avait été inscrit.

Elle sortit de sa cachette avec un rire qu'elle voulut machiavélique.

- C'est fini de jouer à cache-cache, annonça Nami. Je suis une voleuse capable de s'en sortir d'en n'importe quel situation ! Faisons d'abord des tests individuels…

Elle arracha son collier et déchira sa jupe, avant de faire tournoyer le climat tact dans sa main et se mettre en garde.

- Être comparé à la première fille venue est une insulte !

- Ah bon ? fit Miss Double- Finger, face à elle, fumant tranquillement son kiseru*. Tu m'en vois navrée. Que t'est-il arrivée, on dirait que tu as retrouvé confiance en toi.

- Faisons quelques tests, avant ! fit Nami.

Pour savoir lequel était le bon, elle devait souffler dans chacun des tubes.

Le premier donna une bulle d'air chaud. Très chaud.

Ace avait participé après tout.

- Aouch ! C'est brulant ! s'exclama Miss Double-Finger en l'éclatant.

Elle secoua sa main comme si elle s'était brulée.

« Merci Ace » songea Nami.

Elle souffla dans le second tube.

Une bulle d'air frais en sortit.

- Il fait frisquet, constata la femme, quasi indifférente.

Et la dernière, une bulle d'air électrifié.

- Ala, ça chatouille, constata la femme.

'En tant que navigatrice, avec tout ceci, tu devrais avoir une idée d'enfer. Quelle navigatrice serais-tu si dans la Grand Line, tu ne peux pas tourner le climat à ton avantage ?'

C'était le message d'Ace.

Un petit test d'Ace… quel idiot… il la prenait pour qui ?! Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire de tout ça… mais avant tout…

- Tu es contente, tu as bien fait mumuse ? demanda Miss Double-Finger.

- Je te l'ai dit, je testais, sourit machiavéliquement Nami.

- Désolée, mais je n'ai plus le temps de jouer.

Nami arrangea rapidement les tacts, et para le coup de la femme-épine, l'envoyant valser dans des tonneaux. Elle s'éloigna en courant, histoire de débroussailler un plan, et cessa de bouger devant un mur, son arme contre elle, tournant le dos à son adversaire qui se relevait.

- Ne perds jamais de vu ton adversaire ! Tu as oublié que j'essaie de te tuer ! rugit la femme.

Et elle transperça Nami qui se retourna en hurlant… avant de disparaître sous le regard surprise de Miss Double-Finger. Le rire de Nami, derrière elle, une colombe dans les bras, la fit se retourner.

- Une Cool Ball pour augmenter la densité de l'air, entraîne une différence extrême de température dans l'air, provoquant la réfraction de la lumière. Qui pourrait croire d'aussi prêt, qu'il a affaire à un mirage.

Elle n'avait pas la force des autres, comme Usopp. C'est pour cela qu'eux, ils se devaient de faire usage de leur tête pour compenser. Et quoi de mieux que la météo comme arme, pour une navigatrice.

On lui avait fourni l'arme parfaite pour elle.

Elle reprit la fuite, regardant une dernière fois le mode d'emploi, afin de préparer un plan.

Elle cria quand elle fut coincée contre un mur, la tête entre quatre épines.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir une arme intéressante, mais sans avoir de réelles capacités en combat derrière, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un jouet sans intérêt. Je vais t'apprendre qu'une vraie arme est faîte pour tuer ! lui dit la femme épine.

Et elle transforma sa bouche en épine histoire de transpercer le visage de Nami qui se jeta juste à temps à terre, et reprit immédiatement la fuite. Elle devait trouver un moyen de piégé son adversaire afin qu'elle ne puisse pas esquiver le 'tornado tempo' dont avait parlé Usopp dans le mode d'emploi. L'attaque ultime, d'après lui.

Comment tirer profit de son arme avec l'air sec du pays, sans un pet d'humidité ?

Humide ? Mais oui, ce truc était censé faire tomber la pluie !

Bon, enfin, la pluie, c'était un bien grand mot, vu qu'il s'agissait de petite fontaine, mais ça avait son efficacité.

- Un spectacle d'eau maintenant ? s'inquiéta Miss Double Finger en voyant Nami délirer avec son 'rain tempo'. Elle a perdu la boule.

- Pas du tout ! s'énerva Nami en tapant du pied. Je sais ce que je fais !

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. J'en ai assez de tes pitreries…

Et elle transforma sa coiffure informe bleue en une boule pleine d'épines.

- Les choses vont devenir excitantes, maintenant, annonça la femme.

Nami recula de son mieux en soufflant tout un tas de bulles brûlantes, renforcées grâce à la participation inopinée d'Ace.

- Je vais te transformer en passoire ! annonça Miss Double Finger.

Nami esquiva de justesse l'attaque qui fit un énorme trou dans le mur derrière elle. Ce n'était pas trop ressemblant à une passoire…

La femme sortit du trou et proposa un petit show à Nami pour la remercier du spectacle. La jeune navigatrice continua de produire des bulles d'air brûlantes le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Le nuage était là, paraît, avant même que la femme n'ait fini de se planter ses ongles épines dans ses épaules pour faire on ne savait trop quoi.

Nami esquiva des bras gorgée d'épine et mélangeant les 'heat ball' et 'cool ball', elle fit grossir, grossir, grossir le nuage.

- Je dois admettre que tu es la championne de l'esquive, lui dit la femme. Mais ça suffit à présent ! J'espère que tu es prête à mourir !

- C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander, annonça Nami avec un sourire en voyant le nuage noir au-dessus de la tête de la femme.

Et un 'electric ball' dans le nuage et la réaction fut à la haute des espérances de Nami. Le nuage fut parcouru d'un courant électrique menaçant qui n'attendait qu'une chose : faire tomber l'orage.

La femme fut bien électrocutée, pour le coup, mais réussi à rester consciente. Elle n'était vraiment pas contente, et ça fit peur à Nami.

Un poing rempli d'épine s'enfonça dans la tête de la rouquine avec rage… avant de disparaître.

Un autre mirage.

- Les prévisions du jour donnent un temps sec, avec une légère brise, pronostiqua Nami en passant derrière la femme, tranquillement. Attendez-vous à une journée ensoleillée avec de hautes pressions atmosphériques. Excepté une zone, qui sera sujette à beaucoup de mirages et sujette à de fortes bourrasques.

Et Nami arrêta de marcher, se plaçant devant la femme, en garde et souriante.

- Alerte à la tempête déclenchée, annonça la rouquine.

Si elle ratait, c'était foutu.

- Gare à la tornade ! défia Nami. C'est ma dernière carte !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Et elle fonça sur Nami la tête en avant, comme si elle avait un gros ourson bleu à la place du crâne. La voleuse se défendit avec son climat tact, et sacrifia son pied en hurlant de douleur pour se protéger. Mais elle serra les dents.

- Ce n'est rien… fit-elle en se redressant. Je n'ai pas mal du tout… même pas un peu… ! Comparé à sa souffrance… à la souffrance de Vivi…une jambe, ou même deux ou trois… CE N'EST RIEN !

Et elle se dégagea, toujours en pointant son clima tatc devant elle. Goûtes moi ça ! Tornade tempo !

Deux oiseaux sortirent de chaque extrémité de l'un des tacts, surprenant les deux femmes.

Puis, il y eut les étincelles.

Et les flammes, alors que les oiseaux enroulés leur ressort autour d'un bras et d'une jambe de Miss Double Finger, l'immobilisant.

Les flammes devinrent plus violentes, plus grandes, alors que le tact se mettait à tourner, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, et fini même par faire tournoyer avec l'agent de Baroque Works.

Et pan !

Le tact se détacha et projeta en tournoyant la femme contre un mur… qu'elle traversa.

Elle en traversa un second.

Un troisième.

Un quatrième.

Avant de s'achever sur le cinquième que se brisa à moitié.

Miss Double-Finger ne s'en releva pas.

Nami avait été projetée en arrière sous la force de l'attaque et regarda tout ça, perturbée. Elle regarda ensuite son arme, bouche bée, puis de nouveau les trous.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça…? souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle sourit.

- Yatta… j'ai réussi… Usopp, Vivi… aligatou, Ace, pour ta contribution… c'est dément avec les flammes… sourit Nami.

Et elle leva son tact restant en signe de victoire

Alubarna, quartier Nord.

Victoire Mugiwara.

-Plus vite, souffla Luffy alors que Karu slalomait dans les rues d'Alubarna.

La fille derrière lui tapota son épaule et pointa le ciel du doigt quand un étrange cri d'oiseau raisonna.

Luffy leva les yeux, et avisa l'immense oiseau enflammé qui y volait. Il fit une étrange acrobatie aérienne et la passagère leva le poing en réponse.

- D'après Marco, Crocodile est par là ! fit la passagère en pointant du doigt une direction.

- Vas-y, Karu !

- Couuuuuuuuuuuac ! assura Karu.

- Tu vas morfler, Crocodile ! hurla Luffy.

* * *

*** pipe traditionnel japonaise.**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeh voiiiilà !**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	18. Je n'ai pas besoin de te surpasser

**Hey, salut à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez pas trop chaud ! La météo du jour prévois de la pluie !**

**Info déjà : l'arc d'Alabasta sera conclu demain, donc vous avez jusqu'à demain matin, huit heure, si vous voulez décider de la suite des évènements pour Ace et Marco.**

**Sinon, aujourd'hui, on mange du Wani ! hehehehe !**

**Si y'en a parmi vous qui ont des recettes pour la préparation du Crocodile, n'hésitez pas à les déposer, je les transmettrais à Sanji et Thatch !**

**Bonne lecture à vous, en tout cas !**

* * *

Luffy fit stopper Karu en voyant Tashigi et ses hommes à terre, manquant de faire basculer sa passagère.

- Oi, Luffy, qu'est-ce que… grogna la passagère en se penchant sur le côté pour voir devant.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les marines.

Tashigi releva la tête, et les regarda, la respiration saccadée par la douleur et la fatigue.

Elle brandit son arme vers eux en sifflant :

- Mugiwara ! Gol D. Ann !

- Par où est-il partit ?! rugit Luffy sans la moindre formalité. Par où est partit le Wani !?

Tashigi se souvint de ce qu'avait pu lui dire le souverain Cobra au sujet de la bombe, de comment Robin l'avait mise à terre si facilement et de comment Crocodile avait insulté Smoker.

Elle n'avait même pas l'esprit à s'interroger sur comment la fille de Gol D. Roger connaissait le jeune rookie.

Sa main trembla autour de son sabre.

- Dis-le-moi ! insista Luffy. Où est partit le Wani ?!

Luffy était déterminé sous son chapeau de paille.

Tashigi le regarda un instant, et laissa retomber son sabre. Lentement, elle pointa du doigt la rue derrière elle.

- La zone du tombeau, souffla-t-elle.

Luffy descendit de Karu avec Ann, et dit au colvert :

- Va chercher du secours, vite !

- Couuuuuuuuuac !

Et Karu s'en alla rapidement, alors que Luffy remerciait Tashigi et s'en aller vers le tombeau en courant. Ann le rattrapa rapidement.

- C'est mon combat ! grinça Luffy.

- Je sais. Je ne ferais que faire évacuer le Roi, assura Ann.

Ils arrivèrent à la zone des tombeaux, et virent l'escalier souterrain. Le Haki de Luffy perçu l'aura de Crocodile et Nico Robin en provenir.

* * *

Robin avait une conscience, comme avait souhaité Marco.

C'est pour cela que face au Ponéglyphe, avec devant ses yeux la localisation de Pluton, elle mentit à Crocodile.

C'était bizarre, elle qui pensait ne plus avoir ce genre de pitié pour le genre humain, après ce qu'elle avait vécue.

Elle esquiva de justesse le crochet du Shichibukai.

Depuis le début, elle savait que ça se finirait ainsi, c'est pour cela qu'elle jeta une fiole d'eau sur Crocodile, afin de le poignarder. Comme celui-ci l'esquivait, elle fit pousser une main sur l'homme rattrapant la fiole. Alors qu'elle fonçait sur lui, celui-ci disparu, brisant et dispersant le précieux liquide.

Une douleur atroce vrilla les entrailles des Robin, faisant couler son sang.

- Je vous pardonne tout, Nico Robin, fit Crocodile.

Et il retira brutalement son crochet de la chaire de la femme qui ne laissa pas échapper le moindre cri.

- Parce que depuis le début, je n'ai jamais fait confiance à quiconque.

Et Robin tomba à terre.

- Vu la réaction de Cobra, je sais que Pluton existe bel et bien, fit Crocodile. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le trouver sans l'aide du Ponéglyphe ! Une fois que ce pays sera miens, ça ne sera qu'une question de temps !

C'est là que le tombeau trembla, surprenant Crocodile.

Cobra, dans un geste désespéré, avait activé un piège. Il allait les emporter tous les deux avec lui.

* * *

Les deux D. trouvèrent le passage secret sans soucis.

Luffy confia ses claquettes à Ann et arrangea son Mugiwara boshi sur le crâne. Bientôt, le rire de Crocodile leur parvint.

- Il est là, juste devant, souffla Luffy.

- Le tombeau est en train de s'autodétruire, constata Ann avec une légère inquiétude. Promets-moi d'être prudent, va.

- Arrête de me couver !

Ann eut un soupire pour toute réponse.

S'aidant de son akuma no mi, Luffy se fit une voit entre les décombres, toujours suivit par Ann qui avait accéléré le pas.

Ils entendirent Crocodiel qui délirait tout seul derrière un mur et Luffy le brisa prestement.

Un coup d'œil, et ils virent les blessés.

- Fais évacuer la femme aussi, demanda Luffy.

- Même si tu me l'avais pas demandé, je l'aurais fait, assura Ann.

Crocodile les regardèrent surpris de leur entrée fracassante.

- Je suis venu pour toi, Wani ! annonça Luffy en s'avançant vers sa cible, sans s'occuper d'Ann qui ramassait le Roi et Robin.

- Un rookie comme toi, me faire face ! Ne me fais pas rire ! se moqua Crocodile.

- Lu', je file ! Survie, s'il te plaît ! lança Ann en hissant Robin sur une de ses épaules.

- Vas-y !

Et Ann passa derrière eux, et prit au pas de course le chemin de la sortie.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas rendu, déclara Luffy en faisant craquer ses poings.

- Quoi donc ? L'argent ? La gloire ? La célébrité ? La vie ? La pluie ?! Ahahahaha ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je rende !? J'ai tellement volé que j'en ai perdu le compte !

- Le pays.

- Le pays ? Comme c'est drôle ! Je suis sur le point de m'emparer de ce pays ! Je vais en devenir le Roi et y régner !

Luffy inclina son chapeau sur son crâne en disant :

- Quand nous sommes venus sur cette île, il était déjà parti. Ce pays n'était plus le sien !

Le sourire de Crocodile disparu devant son incompréhension. De quoi parler Luffy ?

- S'il avait été encore là… si c'était vraiment son pays… ELLE POURRAIT ENCORE SOURIRE !

Et il fonça sur Crocodile, les membres enduit de Haki, prêt à défouler sa colère.

- C'est un beau discours ! fit Crocodile, sans méfiance et hautain. Mais comment comptes-tu m'abattre alors que je suis un logia ?

Sbam !

Boum !

Le coup de pied de Luffy fit mal, et la rencontre avec le mur aussi !

Luffy montra les dents en faisant craquer ses poings. Il se remit en garde, prêt à recommencer.

- Crocodile ! rugit-il.

Et il étira son poing vers l'arrière, pour le ramener, encore plus puissant, dans la figure de Crocodile qui se le reçu avec douleur et surprise, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la pierre.

- Teme… grogna Crocodile en se remettant debout. Comment…?

- Les logias ont tous un gros point faibles… ils se pensent sans failles, invincibles, marmonna Luffy. Mais ici-bas, ils ne savent pas qu'il existe une technique contre eux… on en entend pas parler avant le Shin Sekai, ou alors, de la bouche de gens de la vieille école. Dommage pour toi, mon ji-chan est de cette vieille école.

Crocodile éclata de rire et se releva.

- Tu crois pouvoir y arriver alors que Gol D. Ann elle-même a fui devant moi, la queue entre les jambes !? se moqua Crocodile.

- Ann n'a fait que nous acheter du temps, pour qu'on arrive à Alubarna avant toi. Si elle avait voulu, elle t'aurait mis à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle t'a laissé la vie sauve parce que c'est à moi de te vaincre.

- Je vais récompenser ta ténacité, alors… !

Il esquiva de justesse un coup de pied de Luffy, mais se reçu un autre trop rapide pour avoir eu le temps de le prévoir, qui lui brisa presque en deux la colonne.

- … comme tout bon pirate, grogna Crocodile en retirant le cache de son crochet.

Il avait à présent en main un crochet métallique recouvert d'un poison noir.

- Il est plus que temps que je te traite comme la vermine que tu es ! siffla Crocodile en se relevant difficilement.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Luffy, sans émotion particulière.

- Un crochet empoisonné.

- So ka.

- Puisque tu es un pirate comme je n'en ai jamais vu, je m'attends à ce que tu comprennes. Un duel entre pirate est un combat à mort ! Alors, inutile de crier à l'injustice !

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, assura Luffy en se remettant en garde.

Il respira profondément, vidant son esprit de toutes pensées parasites, envoyant son estomac voir ailleurs pour le coup, et se concentra sur le combat.

- Quand l'explosion aura lieu sur la place au-dessus, cet endroit sera détruit avec ! C'est la fin !

- Tu parles trop.

Luffy lui envoya un coup de poing, qu'il ramena à un cheveu de Crocodile, histoire de ne pas se faire toucher par le crochet et surprendre son adversaire par un coup de pied dans le ventre. Crocodile s'élança sur lui, mais le jeune homme esquiva, avant de le faucher sur ses jambes de façon très agile, l'envoya de nouveau se prendre un mur.

En moins de deux, Luffy était de nouveau sur pied.

- Tu prévois mes coups… gênant, grogna Crocodile en se relevant.

Il cracha sur le côté un mollard ensanglanté.

- Gomu gomu no pis… commença Luffy.

Crocodile tendit un poing pour intercepter la main de Luffy, mais celui-ci retint son coup et lui envoya dans la tête, que Crocodile esquiva de justesse. Il érafla la cheville de Luffy avec son crochet, mais le jeune D. se mit hors de portée en accrochant sa main à un bas-relief, attirant son corps dans le mouvement, évitant d'être touché un peu plus.

Le rocher qui rencontra le crochet de Crocodile fondit sous l'impact.

Une nouvelle colonne tomba, et Luffy profita de la poussière et de l'avantage du Haki de l'Observation pour donner une bonne droite à Crocodile, l'envoyant un peu plus loin.

Luffy de nouveau de l'autre côté d'un pilier effondré, traversa celui-ci comme du papier mâché d'un coup de pied, filant vers la poitrine de Crocodile qui tendit son crochet. Luffy retira son pieds, s'enroula autour du bras pour donner un coup extrêmement puissant dans le cou de sa cible, l'envoyant balader.

Crocodile se releva en grognant, montrant son crochet avec un vilain sourire.

- Je t'ai eu, une petite égratignure, peut-être, mais c'est suffisant… ricana Crocodile. Le poison se répand déjà dans tes veines. Le combat est déjà fini !

- Tu comprends que dalle, grogna Luffy.

Peu importe le poison, il savait qu'il survivrait. Son heure n'était pas encore venu. Et ce n'était pas le plus important, pour le moment.

- Je… comprends que dalle ? grogna Crocodile. A quoi au juste ?

Et il se prit un coup de Luffy dans les entrailles, sans avoir le temps d'esquiver. Comme si Luffy savait d'avance par où il allait fuir, et l'attendait à cet endroit pour l'envoyer à terre.

- T'as toujours pas compris !? Tu es déjà mort ! Le poison a pénétré en toi par une simple éraflure, et il est sur le point d'en finir avec toi !

Luffy fit de son mieux pour rester conscient, malgré l'engourdissement qui le prenait, preuve que Crocodile disait vrai.

- Ton corps commence à s'engourdir, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe que tu gagnes ou perdes ce combat, tu vas finir enterré dans ce sanctuaire souterrain ! Tu n'as aucun lien avec ce pays ! Ai-je tort !? Tu te bats pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Pourquoi mourir pour ça !? Un ou deux amis ! Si tu les abandonnes, ils ne te gêneront plus jamais ! Vous êtes vraiment des crétins finis…

Luffy s'appuya sur ses jambes.

S'il perdait sa concentration, il ne pourrait plus utiliser son Haki, et se perdrait dans la douleur. Ace devrait rectifier son rapport… mais surtout l'enterré. Sabo aussi. Et Ji-chan, alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il y arriverait. Il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse envers Shanks.

Et il ne pourrait aider aucun de ses nakamas à accomplir leurs rêves.

- C'est pour ça… siffla Luffy. Que j'ai dit que tu ne comprenais rien… Vivi… Elle dit aux autres de ne pas mourir… alors qu'elle est la première à risquer sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un… Si je l'abandonne, elle mourra ! Tu la tueras !

- Je ne te comprends pas ! rugit Crocodile. C'est pour ça que je te dis de laisser tomber quelqu'un d'aussi exas…

- JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE MEURE ! coupa Luffy en relevant la tête. ON EST DES NAKAMAS !

Son Haki du Roi qui amplifiait sa voix fit mettre genoux à terre à Crocodile.

Luffy se releva, se tenant le plus droit et le plus stable possible sur ses jambes en disant :

- C'est pour ça que tant qu'elle n'abandonnera pas son pays… nous n'arrêterons pas le combat…

- Même si tu en crèves ? demanda Crocodile.

- Si je meurs, bah tant pis…

Et il eut un sourire serein.

- Rien n'est plus beau que de mourir pour ceux que l'on aime et pour ses rêves, de toute façon… dit-il. Mes frères m'en voudront sans doute, comme d'autres personnes, en plus de mes nakamas… mais tant pis, c'est les risques du métier.

Il respira profondément, retrouvant son calme.

- Tu… auras beau crier tant que tu veux… ton corps ne t'écoutera plus, souffla Crocodile en se remettant debout sur ses jambes vacillantes.

Luffy secoua la tête pour éclaircir sa vue mais renonça.

Il ne lui restait plus que son Haki.

- J'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs, et j'ai connu plus d'une fois l'enfer… c'est pas du poison qui va me faire peur… siffla Luffy. Tu… ne peux pas me vaincre…

- C'est là tout ce que tu peux dire ? Le bluff d'un chien sur le point de crever ? Très approprié. Sornettes !

- Je… Je suis celui qui deviendra le Kaizoku Ou ! hurla Luffy.

Crocodile resta un instant surpris, puis sourit :

- Alors écoute, kozzo, plus tu connais la mer, plus tu apprends à ne pas faire de déclaration audacieuse comme celle-ci. Je te l'ai déjà dit, des novices comme toi, y'en a des tas sur cette mer !

- Je connais quelqu'un qui connait la mer mieux que toi… et qui m'a dit exactement le contraire de ce que tu racontes. Ce genre de déclaration… c'est ce qui permet de continuer à avancer tout droit, sur cette mer.

Crocodile fonça sur Luffy qui s'esquiva au dernier moment, cueillant Crocodile d'un coup dans les tripes. Puis, d'un agile mouvement du pied sur le bras de Crocodile, il amena le crochet contre le sol, le brisant, sous le regard surpris et horrifié de son propriétaire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te surpasser, parce que je suis plus haut que toi, tout rookie que je suis ! rugit Luffy. Tant pis pour la discrétion, je donne tout ce que j'ai en Haki...

Et il noircit ses membres.

Un simple coup dans les tripes fit cracher du sang à Crocodile, sous la puissance du Haki. Un coup de pied à la mâchoire l'envoya balader. Il se projeta pour le suivre dans son vol et il écrasa le visage contre la pierre du sol. Il se saisit à deux mains de Crocodile. Il était temps d'en finir.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui se pointe ici, venant de nulle part ! grogna Crocodile. MAIS TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI, BORDEL !?

Il fit jaillir de l'emplacement de son crochet une lame et tenta de transpercer Luffy qui lui tordit le bras immédiatement.

- J'en ai rien à battre de qui tu es ! Shichibukai ! Marine ! Civil ! Pirate ! Yonkou ! Tu peux être qui tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire ! grogna Luffy. Je suis plus fort que toi !

Un coup de pied surpuissant et noircit par le Haki éjecta Crocodile dans le plafond, le lui faisant traverser.

Le shichibukai n'était plus du tout en état de se battre, quand il atterrit une vingtaine de kilomètre hors de la zone du tombeau. Il ouvrit même une voie pour la sortie à Luffy qui s'extirpa du trou après avoir repris son chapeau tombait pendant le combat.

Dehors, il trouva Cobra, avec une fiole dans sa main.

- Votre frère est partit rejoindre votre équipage, jeune homme, lui dit-il. Il m'a dit que vous deviez boire ça. Un contrepoison pour le venin du scorpion. C'est tout bonnement incroyable… il y a que de la pierre et de la roche entre le caveau et la surface…

Luffy prit l'antidote et le but en une gorgée avant de tirer la langue devant le goût infect.

Il remit Cobra debout, et arrangeant son chapeau de paille, ils allèrent vers la ville.

* * *

Ils durent s'abriter du souffle de l'explosion quand la bombe éclata.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

C'était la voix d'Ace.

Il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Luffy eut mal pour lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il accéléra le pas. Quand il arriva sur la grande place, il vit avec soulagement qu'il n'en était rien.

Une fausse alerte, et un Phénix un peu roussis.

- Ace ! Tu cris comme une fillette ! se moqua Luffy quand il eut rejoint son équipage et son aîné.

Vivi descendit rapidement de l'horloge et se précipita sur son père qui la serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'emmerde, Lu'. Tu as pris l'antidote ? grogna Ace en réponse à son petit frère.

Aaaaah, il avait encore un minimum de répondant, il était à un niveau de désespoir trop profond après s'être fait peur tout seul.

- Yep ! Na, tu sais quoi, Nii-chan ? demanda Luffy.

- Oui, je sais, moi aussi, assura Ace avec un sourire entendu.

Ils devaient vraiment marché à la télépathie, parfois, c'était pas possible…

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Vivi, rassuré de voir Marco et Luffy vivant, et son père en pas trop mauvais état.

L'estomac des deux D. répondit pour eux, faisant rire tout le monde.

Ils étaient irrécupérable ces deux-là !

Ace tendit une main devant lui, un peu surpris, comme s'il venait de recevoir quelque chose venant du ciel.

- J'ai senti une goutte, ou c'est moi ? demanda-t-il.

Ploc.

Une autre tomba, suivit d'une autre.

Et très bientôt, ce fut des pluies torrentielles qui s'abattirent sur la capitale, puis le pays dans son entier.

La pluie tombait, faisant sourire tout le monde.

Luffy leva le visage au ciel, laissant la pluie chasser la fatigue et le stress de ses évènements.

Une clameur s'éleva parmi ceux qui avaient été évacués, chez les rebelles, et les habitants. La pluie était de retour.

- J'avais une bonne raison d'avoir foi en toi, Lu', souffla Ace.

- Shihihi ! Après tout, je pouvais pas t'obliger à devoir refaire ton rapport pour marquer que j'avais perdu !

Luffy regarda son aîné et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux d'Ace, tout juste visible vu comment il avait incliné son chapeau.

Ace était fier de lui.

C'était la plus belle récompense qui soit pour Luffy. La fierté de son aîné avait plus de valeur que le plus précieux des diamants.

- Maa-maaa-maaaaaa ! Je vois que vous avez réussi… je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant ! fit quelqu'un en arrivant, soutenant Pell.

- Igaram ! fit Vivi en se jetant sur le nouvel arrivant.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il était vivant, Vivi, fit Luffy.

Luffy leva les yeux vers son frère quand il sentit la main chaude d'Ace s'abattre sur son crâne et lui enfonçait affectueusement le chapeau dessus.

- Je m'absente deux secondes, Lu', avec Marco. On doit dire à Oyaji ce qu'il en est, déclara Ace.

Il mentait comme un arracheur de dents, mais Luffy laisserait passer ça pour cette fois.

- Tu manges avec nous, hein ? demanda Luffy.

- Et comment ! Mais _après _mon rapport ! Ja na !

Et Ace s'éloigna, suivit par Marco qui affichait un petit sourire.

- Qui sont-ils ? s'enquit Igaram en les regardant.

- Deux commandants des Shirohige Kaizoku qui font du tourisme, répondit Vivi. Ace-san est le frère de Luffy-san. Il est venu lui souhaiter la bienvenu sur la Grand Line.

Un regard à son équipage et ils s'éloignèrent.

- Où vous allez ? demanda Vivi, surprise.

- La Marine arrive. J'ai une prime sur ma tête, c'est mauvais si elle me voit… on se retrouve plus tard au palais, fit Luffy.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent une rue calme et tout le monde se laissa tomber par terre, épuisés par terre.

- J'ai faim, fit Chopper.

- Na, Luffy… ça pause un souci si je tue Ace et Usopp… marmonna Nami.

- Tu peux toujours essayer de lui faire mal, mais j'aimerais bien ne pas être le dernier D. dans la piraterie, ricana Luffy. Pour Usopp, vas-y doucement, quand même….

- Merci de ta considération, Luffy, soupira Usopp.

Et tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de s'endormir comme une masse, à l'abri des regards.

Pourtant, Luffy redressa la tête, et regarda la Marine venir vers eux.

En grognant, il se leva et s'avança entre les corps de ses amis pour leur faire face, prêt à les défendre.

- Sergent-Chef ! C'est une chance unique ! fit l'un des hommes.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on les touche, à l'heure actuelle ! ordonna Tashigi qui les conduisait.

- Où est le Kemuri ? demanda Luffy.

- Je l'ignore. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Et la femme s'inclina à contre cœur.

- J'ai eu vent des efforts que vous avez fait pour sauver ce pays. Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Je veux pas de merci. J'ai fait ça pour une amie. Vous voulez me rendre service en échange ? Dîtes à Genkotsu no Garp de ma part que l'autre D. n'était qu'en visite et que l'oiseau l'empêchait de faire des crises de narcolepsie. Il comprendra.

- Quel est votre lien avec le héros de la Marine ? demanda Tashigi en se redressant.

- Demandez-lui. Je peux retourner me coucher ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Luffy retourna contre son mur et se laissa tomber à terre pour se rendormir.

* * *

Garp regarda le messager faire son appel pour faire part de la promotion à Smoker. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que celui-ci n'en voulait pas. Le gamin n'avait pas changé depuis que Zephyr et lui l'avaient formé. Il n'avait rien fait contre Crocodile. Mais le QG ne voulait rien entendre.

Il eut un bruit, indiquant que le denden changeait de main, et la voix de Tashigi raisonna, étranglée par des larmes.

« Ici le Sergent–chef Tashigi. J'aurais un message à faire transmettre à Garp-chujô, » dit-elle.

Et elle renifla bruyamment.

Garp s'avança et prit le denden des mains de l'officier.

- Ici Garp, j'écoute, assura-t-il.

« J'ai un message de Mugiwara no Luffy. Il m'a demandé de vous dire très exactement ceci : l'autre D. était en visite et l'oiseau l'empêchait de faire des crises de narcolepsie. Je tiens aussi à vous signaler la présence de Gol D. Ann sur les terres d'Alabasta.»

« Oi, Jiji ! Y'a aussi les deux premiers commandants de Shriohige ! Et Portgas m'a demandé de t'envoyer le salut !» lança Smoker, sans doute à côté de Tashigi.

Garp resta un instant surpris, puis éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! » grogna Smoker.

- Je suis content d'avoir des messages de ces deux petits idiots ! Merci de me les avoir retransmis ! Je fais essayer d'aller les voir, un de ces jours ! Pour une fois, je n'aurais pas besoin de passer par Newgate pour avoir des nouvelles d'Ace ! fit Garp.

Et il s'en alla, toujours en riant.

Les garçons étaient des adorables idiots, même s'ils avaient choisi la piraterie. Ses idiots de petits-fils.

« Oi ! Jiji ! Dis aux vieux croulants autre que toi, puisque te connaissant ce ne serait pas ton genre de vouloir étouffer cette affaire, d'aller se faire foutre ! » grogna Smoker.

- Je retransmettrais ! assura Garp avec un immense sourire.

* * *

**Et voilàààààà un autre chapitre qui se fini ! Je vous dis à très bientôt !**


	19. Nous serons toujours amis

**Salut à tous !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée, sans trop souffrir de la chaleur.**

**Allez, dernier chapitre de l'Arc Alabasta et ensuite, on enchaîne sur Skypiea !**

**Le vote a parlé, et la majorité dit oui pour un Skypiea avec les Shirohige !**

**Kira1726 : Si je reste proche des personnages de Oda, c'est que je modifie très peu le cour de l'histoire, et que j'ai cerné au mieux leur personnalité. Après, c'est vrai que pour Ace et Marco, c'est des personnalités pas trop connus (quoiqu'Ace, on a vu ce que ça donnait avec le Flash Back), mais Ace est très différent de ce qu'est celui de Oda, je pense, au vu de ce que j'ai fait de sa vie dans _The Golden__ Prince. _La preuve en est qu'il adore Roger :D Pour Abby, j'ai refait au moins huit fois le chapitre trois, et je suis toujours pas certaine de la neuvième version. Pour Anne-Marie, j'ai dit ce qu'il en était dans l'autre fic !**

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : Oooooh, ché craquant des yeux comme ça. Mais c'était pas nécessaire, puise les votes ont parlé en faveur de ça ^^'**

**Berf ! Bonne lecture à vous et à la prochaine !**

**Oh, et avertissement, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lut le fameux évènement de Marine Ford qui a valu à Ace sa promotion... ne mangeait rien, ne buvait rien, pendant le passage du banquet... on n'est jamais trop prudent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ace n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

Le poison, malgré l'antidote, avait causé des dommages. Pas trop grave, mais le repos était prescrit. Depuis deux jours, Luffy dormait profondément. Ace n'avait quitté que très rarement son chevet, inquiet pour lui.

- Ace-san, ne vous en faîtes pas pour lui, Luffy-san est fort, fit Vivi en changeant les oreillers du patient.

- J'y peux rien. Luffy a toujours été un idiot. Autant que moi. Toujours à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour le bien des autres, fit Ace. Luffy m'est précieux. Trop précieux pour que je me permette de le perdre ainsi. C'est dur d'être un bon grand-frère, surtout avec un gamin qui sous son sourire jovial, cache beaucoup d'idées noires.

Ace joua un instant avec une mèche de cheveux de son frère.

- J'aurais voulu avoir des frères et sœurs, avoua Vivi. Avoir ce lien que vous partagez tous les deux. On croirait que vous faîtes de la télépathie, parfois.

- C'est différent. Disons que d'un D. à l'autre, y'a pas beaucoup de différence dans le fonctionnement, alors, on devine facilement à quoi pense l'autre. Il arrive que ça marche pas, aussi. Avec Sab', c'est différent. Même si on a fait des coups foireux, à nous trois, Sab' est un peu comme… notre sens commun, notre raison. Je suis censé être l'aîné, pourtant, c'était lui qui nous foutait des claques derrière le crâne quand on faisait des conneries, après le départ de Ji-chan… mais on était toujours tous les trois, punis dans un coin, et c'était toujours lui qui disait 'qu'est-ce qu'on a merdé… mais c'était mortel'.

- Vous avez eu une superbe enfance…

- On a surtout était chanceux, oui. Sans Ji-chan, j'aurais grandis caché chez des bandits de montagnes, et j'aurais absorbé comme une éponge la haine que les gens ont pour mon père. Je serais sans doute devenu un gamin très sombre, limite suicidaire et violent. Lu' aurait fini de même, mais j'ignore s'il aurait sus qui était son père. Et puis, j'ignore s'il aurait rencontré Shanks qui a été quelque chose d'important pour nous. Quant à Sab', on l'aurait sans doute jamais connu, et il serait aujourd'hui marié à une femme d'une classe sociale supérieur, à cause de ses foutus nobles qui se prétendaient ses parents.

Ace eut un soupir et secoua la tête.

- Rien que de penser à tout ça me fait déprimer, marmonna-t-il. On a eu de la chance, c'est le plus important.

- Qui est donc votre père, Ace-san ?

Ace la regarda un instant, semblant hésiter. Il regarda autour d'eux, pour être certain qu'ils étaient seuls, puis détacha le médaillon en argent autour de son cou.

- Tu me jures de ne rien dire à personne ? demanda-t-il.

Vivi hocha la tête et reçu le pendentif entre ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Elle fit un allé retour entre la photo dans le médaillon et Ace, mais c'était indéniable.

- Je ne donnerais aucune explication concernant Ann, néanmoins, avertit Ace en reprenant le bijou pour se le remettre au cou.

- Wouhawe… je n'aurais jamais pensé que… souffla Vivi.

- J'ai fait une promesse, quand j'étais gosse, à Ji-chan. Je venais d'apprendre qui était mon père. Je lui ai dit que tant que je n'atteindrai pas Raftell, je porterais le nom de ma mère. C'est une façon de me protéger.

- Et Ann ?

- Personne ne songerait que Roger ait eut un fils, grâce à elle. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, elle n'a fait aucune promesse de ce genre, et même moi je serais incapable de la trouver.

Ace eut un sourire mystérieux.

Un grognement leur fit baisser les yeux vers Luffy qui s'agita dans son lit.

- Hey, Lu', salua Ace.

Luffy ouvrit un œil et sourit en voyant Vivi et son frère.

- Konnichiwa… bâilla-t-il.

- Konbanwa, plutôt, c'est le soir, Lu', rectifia Ace.

- Na, Ace, j'ai oublié de te remercier.

- Pour ?

- Le drapeau. Merci de l'avoir préparé pour moi. Il est génial.

Ace eut un petit rire et embrassa son frère sur le front.

- L'avoir vu flotté en haut de ton mât est un remerciement plus que suffisant, lui assura l'aîné.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sanji, Chopper, Usopp et Zoro.

- Tiens, tu te réveilles enfin, fit Zoro.

- Hey ! Hisashiburi, tout le monde ! lança gaiement Luffy en se redressant.

Il eut alors un petit bug, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se demandant pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

- BOSHI ! s'exclama Luffy.

Ace prit le chapeau de paille sur ses genoux et le mit sur le crâne de son frangin.

- Là, tu croyais que j'allais le laisser comme ça, en pleine rue, ce précieux Mugiwara Boshi ? fit Ace.

- Aligatou, Ace ! Shihihihihi ! Na, je dors depuis combien de temps ? fit Luffy.

- Deux jours. Le venin a eu le temps de faire des ravages dans ton organisme avant que tu ne prennes l'antidote. C'est à se demander comment tu pouvais être encore vivant, lui dit Chopper.

- Tout de même, ressortir vainqueur d'un combat contre un Shichibukai avec juste une éraflure à la cheville, faut le faire, constata Usopp.

- Forcément, au vu de leur oncle, on ne pouvait pas en attendre moins, ricana Sanji.

Mais Luffy n'avait retenu qu'une chose :

- J'ai dormi deux jours entiers ?! J'ai loupé dix repas !

- T'es rapide pour calculer quand il s'agit de nourriture, constata Zoro.

- Il a compté cinq repas par jours, marmonna Usopp. Néanmoins, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce fameux oncle. Il doit être exceptionnelle, pour avoir formé deux pirates comme vous deux.

- Et un révolutionnaire ! rectifièrent les frères D.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Igaram… habillé en femme.

- Alors, le Capitaine est réveillé ! Le diner sera servi dans trente minutes, cela le dérange-t-il d'attendre ? fit le nouvel arrivant.

Et quelqu'un poussa un chariot de fruit dans la pièce.

- Ooooh ! Le vieux aux bigoudis ! T'es là ! s'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Zoro tiré une tête horrifiée en disant :

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez toi !

- Mais non, vous faîtes erreur ! leur dit Vivi. C'est Terracotta-san, elle est l'épouse d'Igaram, ainsi que la chef cuisinière du palais !

- Même Izou est plus féminin que cette femme, commenta Ace, choqué.

- Vivi-sama m'a dit que vous aviez pris soin d'elle et de mon époux ! fit Terracotta-san.

- C'est quoi cette blague, un couple ne peut pas se ressembler autant, marmonna Zoro.

- Sauf s'il est question de faux-jumeaux, ou alors de vrais jumeaux avec l'un qui se travestit, mais là, ça devient quasi flippant ET malsain, marmonna Ace.

- On m'a dit que tu mangeais énormément, continua Terracotta-san à Luffy, sans s'occuper des commentaires. Penses-tu pouvoir tenir jusqu'au dîner avec quelques fruits ?

- Pas d'soucis, assura Luffy.

En moins de deux, les fruits avaient déjà disparu.

- C'était quoi ça ! s'exclamèrent Sanji et Zoro.

- Ace, tu m'as volé une pastèque !

- Shihihihi ! ricana Ace en sortant une pastèque de dessous le lit.

- Comment il a fait ça, j'ai même pas vu Luffy avaler la nourriture ! s'exclama Usopp, admiratif.

Ace présenta la pastèque à Luffy qui tendit la main pour la prendre, avant de la voir disparaître sous son nez, au fond de la gorge d'Ace qui la goba sans le moindre souci, sous le regard stupéfait de tout le monde.

- Aaaah ! Merci pour le repas ! Shihihihihi ! fit Ace.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Elle était à moi ! s'exclama Luffy en regardant son frère d'un air horrifié.

Ace se contenta de se lécher les doigts avec un sourire de huit kilomètres de large.

- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, soupira Chopper.

Luffy soupira et regarda de nouveau Terracotta pour lui dire :

- Oba-chan, je vais manger pour deux jours de nourritures, et Ace va en faire autant. On a le même appétit.

- J'espérais bien que tu dirais ça ! fit la femme. Je suis chef depuis trente ans ! Je ne me laisserais pas avoir par l'estomac de deux petits jeunots, alors mangez autant que vous pouvez !

- Vous allez regretter vos paroles, avertit Ace avec un mauvais sourire sous son chapeau orange.

* * *

Le repas fut d'une cacophonie normale venant de pirates.

Après tout, y'avait deux D. à table.

- Vous mangez peu, constata Vivi à Marco, en le voyant laisser Ace se servir dans ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, sans soucis.

- J'ai l'estomac d'un oiseau, yoi, fit Marco.

- Je vous comprends, assura Pell avec un sourire, qui avait mangé encore moins que le Phénix.

- Oh, je vois, fit Vivi.

Les plats se succédaient bruyamment, dans les bruits de mastications et de la vaisselle.

Voir la vitesse à laquelle les deux frères ingéraient leur nourriture étaient du grand en avait quasi pitié pour les cuisiniers, et compatissait pour l'oncle des garçons qui avaient dû nourrir deux morfales pareils. Même l'équipage n'était pas épargné, que ce soit par Ace ou Luffy, au vu des mains baladeuses du côté des assiettes et des cris outrés quand y'en avait une qui se vidait sans l'accord de son propriétaire.

Les soldats en étaient stupéfaits devant autant de bruit et de désordre. Chaka, Igaram, Pell et Cobra en étaient eux aussi stupéfait.

Y'avait que le Phénix qui semblait pas trop touché par la folie général, mais qui regardait tout ça avec un petit sourire, montrant qu'il était ni surpris, ni perturbé par l'ambiance. Peut-être que même chez les Shirohige, un repas était une telle guerre… quoique c'était tout à fait probable, au vu du comportement d'Ace à table.

C'est là que Marco toussa, comme s'il venait d'avaler de travers.

- Un souci, Marco ? demanda Ace.

Luffy connaissait l'air sur le visage de son frère. C'était lui le responsable, c'était certain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à son ami pour que celui-ci manque de s'étouffer ?

Le Phénix s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise, sans rien dire, mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Luffy détourna l'attention de son voisin de droite et recommença à manger, formant un plan pour piquer la nourriture dans l'assiette de son frère.

Mais très bientôt, Ace se leva d'un bond, rouge comme une tomate, toussant à profusion, comme s'il était sur le point de s'étouffer.

- Ace-san, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Vivi, séparer d'Ace par Nami qui avait voulu se mettre à côté du jeune homme.

- Tout va bien… souffla Ace en réussissant à reprendre son souffle.

Luffy regarda son aîné se rasseoir, surpris et interrogateur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi Ace était aussi rouge ?

Les blagues les plus cocasses et honteuses se succédèrent, avec les situations les plus ridicules. Ils savaient faire la fête, c'était un fait.

- Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! Raconte-nous ce que tu as fait à Marine Ford ! demanda Luffy après s'être remit d'une blague d'Usopp.

- Marine Ford ? Le quartier général de la Marine ? s'étonna Cobra.

- Cet idiot n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'y infiltrer pendant la nuit pour y foutre le bordel, yoi, sourit Marco en tenant sa chope alors qu'on le resservait. Le résultat était dans les journaux, et c'est à la suite de ça qu'il a été nommé Taïshou, yoi.

- C'était vous le pirate qui a tourné en ridicule l'élite de la Marine ?! s'exclama Chaka, surpris.

- Yep ! C'était moi ! Rooo, il m'arrive de me marrer tout seul en y repensant ! C'était risqué, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire ! fit Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Raconte-nous, fit Zoro.

- Alors voilà, je venais de réussir une énième mission, quand Oyaji a voulu me mettre à l'épreuve. Et il a eu le malheur de me dire que j'avais le choix des armes ! Alors, je demande à redescendre dans le Paradis, et j'obtiens les plans de Marine Ford grâce à une personne dont je tairais le nom ! Là, je m'infiltre dans un navire de la Marine et j'attends. A la nuit tombée, j'arrive dans la gueule de loup et je me _déchaîne_ ! Je commence par les amiraux. Bon, j'ai épargné Aokiji parce qu'il avait eu la flemme de me poursuivre la fois où on s'était croisé dans le Shin Sekai, mais Akainu et Kizau, ils en ont eu pour leur argent !

- Ne fait pas durer le suspense ! supplia Usopp. J'ai dû louper l'article, parce que j'ai rien lut sur le sujet.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Donc, je commence par m'infiltrer dans la chambre d'Akainu et je lui pique tous ses caleçons ! Tous. Je lui laisse juste celui qu'il avait sur lui ! Je fais ça vite et discret, pendant qu'il dort, puis, je file chez Kizaru. Kizaru, il a des costards d'un jaune bien pétard, d'où son nom. Là, je prends ses costumes, et je suis sur le point de partir qu'il se réveil. Je croise les doigts, et il finit par se rendormir… Donc, là, je me casse, je fais un détour par les cuisines pour vider leur frigo et prendre une immense marmite, avant d'aller me cacher quelque part. Je mets Les costards dans la marmite avec de la teinture, et je laisse le tout faire son effet. Pendant ce temps, je file m'introduire dans la chambre du diable en personne… Sengoku !

- USO ! s'exclama Cobra.

- Sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, c'est vrai ! Il dormait, avec sa chèvre, qui avait son petit lit à elle. Quand j'entre, elle se réveille, et manque de donner l'alerte, mais je lui présente les caleçons que j'avais volés et ça à l'air de l'intéresser, donc je lui donne les caleçons d'Akainu en apéritif, et elle les mange sans plus s'occuper de moi. Je prends une photo et je file, avant que Sengoku ne se réveille. Je retourne voir les costumes de Kizaru que j'ai ensuite accroché sur la corde à linge d'une buanderie commune à toute la Marine, pour photographier.

- Tu en as fait quoi, exactement ? demanda Chopper.

- Ils sont jaune vif à l'origine. Quand je les ais mit sur la corde à linge, ils étaient _rose vif_ ! Pétard ! Le truc insortable ! Même pour une fille !

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

- J'ai pas fini ! coupa Ace en levant une main. J'ai ensuite prit tout le courrier de la Marine et je suis allé rendre visite au Héros de la Marine… _Genkotsu no Garp_. Celui qui a soi-disant arrêté Roger. J'ai répandue le courrier sur le sol de sa chambre, je lui aie retiré son pyjama au mieux, le laissant avec son caleçon orné d'oursons en peluche, et je lui glissais un nounours sous le bras, pour prendre la photo. C'est là qu'il se réveille, et me menace de me botter le cul ! On se connait bien tous les deux, donc, il savait où il devait me renvoyer, en l'occurrence, dans l'East Blue ! Donc, je m'échappe en courant en laissant le courrier flambé derrière moi. Je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu la frousse quand j'ai vu le vieux Garp me poursuivre _à la nage_, alors que je m'enfuyais sur un zodiaque ! Heureusement qu'il y avait cette vieille Tsuru, la femme la plus gradée de toute la Marine, pour le rappeler à l'ordre, parce que Garp m'aurait poursuivit à la nage, en caleçon, jusqu'au Shin Sekai !

Tout le monde était tordu de rire.

Ace était machiavélique quand il le voulait, mais ce Garp n'avait pas l'air des plus communs non plus.

- Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Le lendemain, Kizaru venait poursuivre des pirates à Shabaody dans son costume _rose_ ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire en voyant qu'il avait eu l'audace de le mettre et de faire son boulot avec !

* * *

Coby et Helmeppo regardèrent Garp qui venait d'être prit d'un énorme éternuement.

- Garp-chûjo ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Coby.

- Ce doit être l'un de ces k'ssou gakki qui me servent de petits-fils, qui parlent de moi dans mon dos, grogna Garp en se frottant le nez.

* * *

- Cette nuit ? fit Usopp.

- Oui, lui répondit Nami.

- Alors on s'en va, constata Chopper.

- Je suis du même avis, déclara Zoro. On n'a pas de raison de plus de traîner dans le coin.

- Ouais, la Marine devient de plus en plus insistante à chaque visite, grogna Sanji, avachi contre le canapé.

Vivi regardait tout ça avec peine, ne sachant que faire.

- Bon, Luffy, c'est toi qui décide, déclara Usopp.

- Le log est bon, depuis le temps, donc, on s'en va, décréta Luffy.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder son frère qui se tenait dans l'embrasure.

Ace se pencha vers l'extérieur et cria en regardant vers le toit, pas très loin au-dessus d'eux:

- Maaaaaaaaarcoooooooo !

- Il faut un point de vu neutre, dans ton rapport, aussi, yoi. Et tu es loin de l'être, Ace, donc, je vais t'aider, yoi. J'ai eu les infos qu'il me fallait sur l'akuma no mi, yoi, répondit Marco. Et de toute façon, on va dans la même direction au final, yoi.

- On reste encore un peu avec vous, si ça pose pas de soucis, fit Ace.

- Faudra avancer l'argent pour la nourriture, ricana Nami avec des berrys dans les yeux.

- Ace et moi pouvons chasser sans soucis des Sea King du Shin Sekai. C'est pas ceux d'ici qui vont nous poser problème, alors, l'argent de ne sera pas vraiment nécessaire, surtout avec le peu que je consomme, yoi, répliqua Marco. De plus, avec nous à bord, vous n'aurez pas de soucis avec de potentiel ennemis, donc, je pense que notre protection est un paiement suffisant pour ça, yoi, répliqua Marco.

- Tu as trouvé ton maître, Nami, constata Usopp.

C'est là qu'un garde entra, portant sur un plateau un gros denden mushi.

- Vous avez un appel par denden mushi, leur dit-il.

Ace et Luffy déglutirent, priant pour que ça ne provienne pas de Garp.

- De qui ? demanda Nami.

- D'un dénommé Bon-chan, lui répondit le garde.

Les deux frères eurent un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon-chan ? Dare da ? demanda Sanji.

- On n'en connait aucun, constata Usopp.

- Pourtant, il prétend être un de vos amis… fit le garde.

- Je m'en occupe, fit Ace en se levant.

Et il alla décrocher.

- Oi, moshi moshi… fit-il.

« Moshi moshi ! Qui est à l'appareil !? » fit une drôle de voix au bout.

Marco descendit se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre, curieux, alors que le denden était posé sur une chaise.

- Mugiwara no aniki. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon otouto ? fit Ace.

« Ore wa Bon-chan ! Je suis un ami de Mugi-chan ! »

Ace raccrocha, avant de grimacer quand le denden recommença à sonner.

Luffy prit la créature et la posa sur son lit.

- LUFFY ! Raccroche immédiatement ! Ce gars est louche ! s'écria Ace.

- Arrête de me couver, Ace ! J'ai plus cinq ans ! Et je le connais ! répondit Luffy.

Il tira la langue à Ace puis s'adressa à Bon Clay qu'il avait reconnu comme son interlocuteur :

- Oi, c'est toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Ala ! Cette voix ne serait-elle pas cette de Mugi- chan ! Ton aniki est méchant ! »

- Il t'emmerde, grogna Ace. Tu as de la chance de pas être devant moi, je t'aurais cramé les couilles.

Tous les hommes de la salle ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Hey ! Je ne suis plus Mister Two ! Si la Marine a vent de cette conversation, je serais dans de super beaux draps ! »

- Crache le morceau, fit Sanji. La patience n'est pas le point fort de tout le monde ici.

« D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai pris votre petit navire ! »

- QUOI ! s'exclamèrent les Mugiwara.

Ace ne dit rien, mais au vu des flammes sur ses poings, il n'aimait pas ça.

- Enfoiré ! C'est pas drôle ! rugit Usopp. T'es où là !?

« Je suis à bord de votre bâteeeeeeeeeeeeeeauuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »

- De tous les enquiquineurs du monde… commença Sanji.

« Mais pas du tout ! C'est pas du tout ça ! Nous sommes des amis, noooon ? »

Et il éclata de rire.

Tout le monde écouta comment il avait remonté le Sandora pour cacher leur navire des yeux de la Marine. Il avait fait hisser à bord le _Striker_ d'Ace, ne sachant pas comment il marchait, et n'ayant pas envie de se mettre un Shirohige Kaizoku à dos pour avoir abîmer l'engin.

Les Mugiwara hésitaient à lui faire confiance, mais ils avaient été amis pendant quelques instants avant. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, il avait leur navire.

- On part devant, fit Ace. Ja na ! Soyez prudent sur la route. On se retrouve au _Merry_.

Marco se jeta par la fenêtre et Ace en fit autant, s'accrochant à son dos. Le Phénix se transforma immédiatement, et s'envola dans le lointain.

- Ace va s'assurer que tout aille bien pour le navire, fit Luffy. On bouge, maintenant.

Et ils s'afférèrent à préparer leurs affaires.

- Ne, minna, fit Vivi.

Tout le monde s'interrompit, pour la regarder sur le point de pleurer.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Luffy regarda Nami qui hocha la tête et dit à Vivi :

- Vivi, écoutes-moi bien. Nous te laissons douze heures pour réfléchir. Ensuite, nous redescendrons le long de la rivière Sandora en bateau et demain, à exactement midi, nous irons au large du port de l'Est. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y jeter l'ancre. Alors, si tu veux venir avec nous, ce sera ta dernière chance de grimper à bord. Si c'est le cas, on fera la fête ! Comme des pirates !

Et Nami offrit un magnifique sourire à Vivi.

- Tu es la princesse de ce royaume, alors c'est le mieux qu'on puisse t'offrir, dit Sanji.

- Quoique tu choisisses, nous serons toujours des amis, lui dit Luffy avec un grand sourire. La décision t'appartient ! Shihihihihi !

- Pour une fois qu'il laisse le choix à quelqu'un, celui-là ! Je me demande comment ton frère a recruté son premier équipage… soupira Usopp.

- Faudra lui demander. Allons-y !

Et ils sautèrent par la fenêtre.

* * *

- Je vous attendais ! annonça Bon Clay en voyant les Mugiwara arrivaient, à l'apparition de l'aube. Il y avait longtemps !

- On y est, fit Zoro.

- Déchargeons les affaires ! Merci les gars ! fit Sanji.

Et il salua les Super-Colverts.

Marco sauta pardessus la rambarde du navire pour leur offrir un coup de main. Ace n'était pas visible.

- C'est le moment de vous dire adieu à vous aussi, fit Usopp aux colverts.

- Faîtes attention sur la route ! souhaita Zoro.

- Saluez le Roi et le ossan aux bigoudis pour moi ! cria Luffy en leur disant au revoir.

- Ohéééééééé ! C'est quoi ça ! s'exclama Bon Clay.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sanji.

- Je me suis supporté ce piaf pas loquace pour un sous et ce type, à moitié à poil, qui n'avait qu'envie de me réduire en cendre pendant toute la nuit, afin de mettre votre navire à l'abri de la Marine ! Je pourrais avoir un peu de considération ! Je suis votre ami, non !?

- Ami ? Que dalle ! Tu nous as trompés ! fit Luffy en hissant un paquet sur son épaule, alors que les colverts s'en allaient.

- Je ne vous ais pas trompéééééééééé ! Je ne savais pas non pluuuus ! se défendit Bon-Clay. Enfin, c'est du passé maintenant. Baroque Works est détruit. Nous ne sommes plus ennemis, désormais.

- Que de belles paroles, yoi , ironisa le Phénix en suivant Zoro à bord pour ranger des affaires.

- Décales-toi, demanda Zoro à Bon Clay qui était sur sa route.

- Oh, pardon, fit l'okama en interrompant son discours.

- Si on est pas ennemi, pourquoi tu nous as piqué notre bateau ! Tu aurais pu me demander avant !

- T'es bête !

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE QUE MON FRERE EST BÊTE ! rugit Ace depuis l'intérieur du navire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou dedans ? demanda Usopp à Marco.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'on s'éloigne des eaux de ce pays, avant d'en parler, yoi, déclara Marco.

- Mais qu'il réfléchisse, alors ! Si j'avais pas pris votre bateau, d'après toi, Mugi-chan, il lui serait arrivé quoi !

- La Marine l'aurait certainement récupéré, fit Nami. Mais tu aurais pu en effet nous le dire _avant_.

- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe sur cette île en ce moment !? demanda Bon Clay.

- Blocus de la Marine, yoi. Gol D. Ann a été vu en ce pays, donc ils espèrent l'avoir, yoi. De plus, si dans le paquet, ils peuvent mettre la main sur une figure montante de la piraterie et les deux plus forts commandants de Shirohige, ils seront plus que content, yoi, fit Marco en donnant quelques affaires à Zoro qui les rangea.

- Mais pourquoi protéger le navire ! demanda Usopp.

- Parce qu'on est des amis ! répondit Bon Clay.

- Ace ! La valeur de ma prime que Crocodile les avait tous sortit d'un asile de fou, yoi ! lança Marco.

- Pari non tenu ! En tant que D., je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un avis sur la question de la santé mental de quelqu'un ! répondit Ace avec un petit rire.

- Tout est à bord ? demanda Nami.

- Oui, fit Sanji. Merci du coup de main, Marco-san.

Marco se contenta d'incliner la tête pour toute réponse.

- Donc, Mister Two, fit Zoro. Si la Marine fait un blocus, ça veut dire que toi non plus tu ne peux pas partir. Et donc, tu as besoin de nous pour filer ?

- Tout comme on a besoin de lui pour nous casser, marmonna Luffy. On verra quand on y sera.

Il se tourna vers Marco et lui dit :

- C'est mon navire ! Mon équipage ! Mon aventure ! Donc, _mes ennemis _!

Marco leva les mains comme pour dire qu'il n'avait rien fait.

- Plutôt rejoindre Akagami que de prendre la proie d'un D., yoi ! Je suis pas suicidaire, yoi ! ricana le Phénix.

- C'est valable pour toi, Ace !

- Je suis ici pour t'observer, pas pour t'aider. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mâcher le travail jusqu'à Raftell ! répondit Ace, toujours dans le navire.

* * *

- Ils sont encore à notre poursuite ! lança Usopp en voyant les navires de la Marine à leur trousse.

Marco avait échangé avec Ace, faisant que l'aîné des D. était sur le pont, désormais.

Ace se mordit un pouce, se retenant à grande peine de les envoyer balader avec un _Hiken_.

- FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! hurla Luffy en se hissant sur la rambarde du navire, prêt à tout pour le défendre.

Les canons furent tirés, envoyant des piliers noirs sur le _Merry_ qui se défendit au mieux.

- Lu', j'en ai marre, avoua Ace en voyant les navires se rapprocher.

- Et après, tu dis que tu veux pas me mâcher le travail. Je suis pas ton capitaine, fait ce que tu veux, grogna Luffy.

Et Ace mit le _Striker_ à l'eau, filant à la rencontre des vaisseaux pour les mettre rapidement hors d'état de nuire.

Derrière raisonnait le discours de Vivi. Elle n'était pas venue.

Elle n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le discours était retransmit depuis Alubarna.

Il était midi passé.

La Marine revenait à l'assaut.

- Mais ils sont venus à combien !? s'exclama Ace.

- Bar à tribord ! lança Nami.

Luffy fixait l'horizon sans se détourner, cherchant Vivi avec son Haki.

- Bingo ! fit-il en la sentant.

Il courut sur le navire alors, lors qu'Ace faisait virer son _Striker_, se détournant de la Marine, pour voir Vivi.

- Minna ! fit la princesse.

Vivi était là, sur Karu, au bord de la berge, vêtue avec beaucoup d'élégance et de grâce.

Elle leur fit un signe du bras, alors que Karu s'agitait à ses côtés.

- Faisons demi-tour ! lança Usopp.

- C'est pas la peine, Usopp, fit Luffy. Ace !

- Deux secondes, et je suis là, Lu'! répondit Ace.

Il fouilla ses poches et en tira un avion en papier qu'il lança à Vivi. Celle-ci le rattrapa quand il fut à sa portée. En l'ouvrant, elle vit un numéro de denden et un message :

'Si vous avez de nouveau des soucis, à cause de Pluton, appelez ce numéros.'

Elle regarda Ace qui rentrer au _Merry_. Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil.

- JE SUIS VENUE VOUS DIRE AU REVOIR ! cria Vivi.

Elle prit le combiné qui retransmettait sa voix par denden et dit aux Mugiwara :

- Je ne peux pas vous accompagner ! Merci, du fond du cœur ! J'ai envie de vivre d'autres aventures, mais je ne peux pas parce que j'aime mon pays ! C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas vous accompagner ! Je… Je…

Elle s'interrompit pour pleurer.

Luffy attacha la corde du _Striker _au _Merry_ alors qu'Ace rentrait à bord du _Merry_.

- Je… Je vais rester ici ! reprit Vivi sans cesser de pleurer. Mais si jamais nous devions nous revoir un jour, est-ce que nous serons toujours des amis !?

Ace mit une main sur la bouche de Chopper alors qu'il allait répondre à Vivi.

- Si la Marine comprend la relation entre elle et vous, elle aura de gros ennuis, lui dit Ace. Vous ne pouvez pas lui répondre comme ça. Elle deviendra une criminelle.

- Ace, ton bras s'il te plaît, demanda Luffy en débouchant un feutre.

Ace lui donna un bras et laissa son frangin faire une croix dessus.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, on peut lui répondre ! J'ai raison de t'avoir fait cette croix, na, Ace !? fit Luffy en regardant son aîné.

Ace eut un sourire et hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'avait son frère en tête.

Tout le monde s'aligna dos à Vivi et leva un bras, lui montrant la croix, signe de leur amitié.

Vivi eut un immense sourire et pleura d'émotion en voyant toutes ces croix se lever juste pour elle. Chopper était même monté sur les épaules d'Ace pour être visible.

Luffy jeta un coup d'œil derrière et eut un immense sourire en voyant que Karu et Vivi avaient eux aussi levés leur bras.

Ce bras gauche était le signe qu'ils étaient des amis.

Les tirs s'intensifièrent.

- Ils sont bruyants… Ace, tu crois que ton Haki peut les allonger d'ici ? demanda Luffy.

- Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, ricana Ace.

Les deux frères s'avancèrent, faisant face à l'ennemi.

Un bref coup de Haki, et les navires s'immobilisèrent sous la pression du fluide royale des deux frères.

- EN AVANT TOUTE ! exigea Luffy.

Et ils mirent les voiles.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

- On va pouvoir régler le souci de la passagère clandestine, fit Ace.

Luffy se tourna vers la femme qui pénétrait sur le pont, les mains en l'air, maintenu en joue par Marco. Tout le monde, sauf les frères D. regarda la femme avec des yeux exorbités.

* * *

**voili voili voilà ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et je vous dis à bientôt !**


	20. Celle qui cherche l'histoire interdite

**Salut à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui, deux chapitres pour cette fic (non, y'en aura qu'un seul pour _The Golden Prince _j'ai rempli le vide intersidérale qu'est le frigo, pas eut l'occaz).**

**Pour les lecteurs du cross-over OP/Skyrim, j'annonce une reprise de la série pour ce week end, voir la semaine prochaine, alors, soyez au rendez-vous ! ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Beau travail pour avoir quitté l'île, fit Nico Robin, très calme malgré le pistolet pointé derrière son crâne par Marco. Bien joué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? Tu veux ta revanche ?! grogna Zoro en se mettant en garde.

- Pourquoi tu es ici ! paniqua Nami.

- C'est qui ? demanda Chopper.

- Peu importe qui c'est, c'est une femme magnifique ! déclara Sanji, déjà sous le charme.

Sanji, hors de combat sans même avoir lutter.

- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais lui parler, alors, je me suis retenu de la passer par-dessus bord, déclara Ace à son frère en montrant Robin du pouce.

- Merci, nii-chan, fit Luffy, très calme.

- Ace, tu veux vraiment pas rester avec nous ? demanda Nami avec espoir.

- Non, ma place est sur le _Moby Dick_, et je ne pourrais pas accepter l'autorité de Luffy. On passerait notre temps à s'engueuler.

- Et on s'est tué à le faire entrer dans l'équipage, ce n'est pas pour le laisser partir aussi facilement, yoi, ricana Marco.

- Je me suis permis de t'emprunter ces vêtements, oujou-san, fit Robin à Nami.

- MAIS TU TE CROIS OU BAROQUE WORKS ! rugit Nami.

Robin regarda les frères D. face à elle.

- Monkey D. Luffy… tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu as demandé à Gol D. Ann de me faire, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous, Portgas D. Ace, j'espère que vous avez conscience de vos paroles et de ce qu'elles ont déclenché, dit-elle.

Sanji en laissa tomber sa mâchoire et s'en prit à Luffy :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait faire à deux ravissantes jeunes femmes ! Espèce de monstre !

- Je lui ai rien demandé de particulier, que je sache, fit Luffy en se grattant le crâne.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit… marmonna Ace en se creusant dur la cervelle.

- Tu as dû parler sans réfléchir, pour ne pas changer, yoi, ricana Marco.

- Très drôle, Marco.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, histoire de voir si l'un avait une idée sur ce qu'il en était.

- On vous a rien fait ! s'offusqua Luffy en se retournant vers Robin.

- Au contraire, vous avez demandé à Ann de me traiter de façon atroce. Prenez vos responsabilités, messieurs, contredit Robin avec un sourire.

Sanji secoua encore plus Luffy pour le coup.

- Ace, tu as des explications sur le sujet, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Je suis dans le noir total, avoua Ace.

- Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles, grogna Luffy à Robin. Qu'est tu veux qu'on fasse ?!

- Je ne suis pas assez folle pour faire la demande à un Shirohige Kaizoku, d'autant plus qu'on me rirait au nez, et que je me vois mal rejoindre un équipage aussi imposant et infâme… néanmoins, je veux rejoindre ton équipage, Monkey D. Luffy, annonça Robin.

Celle-là, personne ne l'avait vu venir.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de confier Pluton à Crocodile. Je voulais juste voir le Rio Ponéglyphe. Je vous l'ai dit, non, Portgas-san, quand vous m'avez parlé d'un rêve que j'aurais à accomplir…

- Ouais, vite fait… marmonna Ace en se curant le nez.

- Temps mort, c'est quoi cette histoire ! demanda Usopp.

- Les Ponéglyphes sont des pierres indestructibles, gravé durant le siècle perdu, yoi. Ce sont des fragments d'histoires remontant à l'époque avant la fondation du Gouvernement Mondial, yoi, expliqua Marco. Certains indiquent l'emplacement d'armes antiques portant le nom de dieux, dont la puissance est telle qu'elle effraie le Gouvernement Mondial, yoi. A ce jour, pas grand monde est au courant de leur existence, en dehors des autorités, yoi. Ohara a été détruite à cause de ça, injustement accusé de vouloir les réveiller, yoi. C'était là-bas que se trouvait les seuls à pouvoir lire ses pierres, quelques savants, des archéologues… des passionnés d'histoires, yoi. Ils furent tous tués par le Gouvernement, sauf une personne, une enfant à l'époque, yoi. Nico Robin, devenu ce jour-là l'enfant la plus dangereuse qui soit… du moins jusqu'à la venue au monde de Portgas D. Ace, yoi.

Ace eut un petit rire. Tout le monde, sauf son frère, le regarda pour savoir ce que lui, gamin, pouvait bein avoir représenté comme menace. Le commandant secoua éclaira un autre point, sans relever ce qu'avait dit Marco :

- Pour ce qui est du Rio Ponéglyphe, de ce que mon parrain nous raconté à Luffy, Sabo et moi, quand nous étions gosses, ça serait la pierre qui contient ce qu'il s'est passé il y a huit cents ans, chose que le Gouvernement c'est évertué à effacer. Ji-chan disait que d'après lui, les D., comme Lu' et moi, sont des descendants de ceux qui ont sans doute périe à cette période de l'Histoire. Si c'est vrai ou pas, on n'en sait rien. Le D. a trop de secret et un seul homme les avoir percés, à ce jour. Gol D. Roger, et malheureusement pour nous, cet homme est mort, avant notre naissance.

- J'ai cherché pendant près de vingt ans cette histoire perdue et interdite. Ce Rio Ponéglyphe. Dans le caveau, devant le Ponéglyphe, j'étais prête à mourir, devant ce énième échec. C'est là que Monkey D. Luffy est arrivé avec la fille de Roger sur ses talons. Il lui a demandé de me sauver, en plus du Roi. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour lui, mais elle lui a obéi sans rechigner, comme si c'était son intention de départ. C'était ma dernière piste, mon dernier espoir, et c'était un échec. Je ne voulais pas survivre, et pourtant, à cause de lui, je suis là, aujourd'hui. Quant à Portgas-san, en quelques mots, il m'a donné envie de croire de nouveau en mon rêve, alors que j'étais lasse de tout le chemin parcouru, fit Robin. Je voulais juste étudier un peu d'histoire, mais mon rêve comporte trop d'ennemis.

- Lu' aurait dit les mêmes paroles que moi. On peut pas renoncer comme ça au rêve qui nous a poussés pendant tant de temps à avancer. De plus, il existe beaucoup de Ponéglyphes en ce bas monde… si l'histoire du siècle oublié était aussi facile d'accès, il y a longtemps que le Gouvernement Mondial aurait pris ses dispositions à ce sujet, déclara Ace en haussant les épaules.

- Vous m'avez tous les deux forcés à vivre alors que je souhaitais mourir, chacun à votre façon. Je n'en veux pas à la fille de Roger, elle n'a fait qu'obéir à Mugiwara. Mais rien ni personne ne vous forcez à me sauver, ou à me donner envie de croire en mes rêves, de nouveau. Voilà votre crime. Je n'ai nulle part où rentrer, personne qui m'attende. Alors, Monkey D. Luffy, me permets-tu de rester à bord de ton navire ?

Luffy sonda le regarda de la femme et haussa les épaules.

- J'ai compris. Pas de soucis, fit Luffy.

Marco rangea immédiatement son arme.

- Ne viens pas pleurer si tu t'es trompé, Lu', fit Ace à son frangin.

- Daijobu ! J'ai un bon flair ! Shihihihihi ! Elle est pas si méchante que ça !

Ace soupira et sortit de sa poche bleue un carnet qu'il brandit. Il le montra à Robin en disant :

- Il y avait deux Ponéglyphes, en Alabasta. Au cours de notre périple, nous sommes tombés, avec Zoro, Chopper et Luffy, sur le second. Si d'ici Shabaody, tu as prouvé que Luffy n'a pas fait d'erreur en te gardant avec lui, je te remettrais la copie que j'en ai fait. Copie inscrite dans ce carnet. Nous avons un deal ?

- Nous en avons un, assura Robin.

- ACE ! Raisonnes ton frère ! s'exclama tout le monde (minus Sanji et Marco).

- Pas de soucis ! Elle a pas un mauvais fond ! fit Luffy en souriant à son équipage.

Marco eut un soupir alors qu'Ace se marrait en rangeant son carnet.

- Je comprends ce que votre oncle m'a dit en vous comparant à Roger, tous les deux, yoi, fit le Phénix.

- Stop, on sait rien d'elle ! s'exclama Usopp.

Marco le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- J'ai dit une connerie ? demanda le tireur en voyant les deux orbes bleues braquées sur lui, montrant clairement la surprise de leur propriétaire.

- Marco ne s'attendait pas à des paroles censées dans la bouche du fils de Yassop, c'est tout ! ricana Ace.

- Je n'ai rien a caché, fit Robin en s'asseyant dans les escaliers. Mon nom est Nico Robin, je suis diplômée en archéologie, issus d'une longue lignée d'archéologue, même. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme à l'âge de huit ans, et peu après, comme l'a si bien dit Fushisho-san, mon île a été détruite. En tant que seule survivante, je me suis retrouvée recherchée activement par le Gouvernement Mondial, il y a vingt ans, désormais.

- Recherché à l'âge de huit ans… faut le faire, fit Usopp. Vous êtes restées seule tout ce temps.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai travaillé pour toutes sortes de crapules afin de survivre et ainsi atteindre mon but. Crocodile n'était qu'une crapule de plus. J'ai appris à agir dans l'ombre.

- Tu vois Lu', on aurait pu finir comme ça, si on était pas né sous une bonne étoile, conclu Ace en montrant Robin du pouce.

- Tu crois que le jiji et Ji-chan auraient laissé ça nous arriver ? demanda Luffy en s'asseyant sur la rambarde en tailleurs, imité par son frère.

- Si mon père n'avait rien dit, Ji-chan ne nous aurait jamais connus. Peut-être croisé à Shabaody, ou vu nos exploits dans les journaux, mais ça serait pas pareil.

- Mmmmh…

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda Robin. Qu'est-ce qui vous relie à Gol D. Ann, tous les deux ?

Luffy eut un frisson et détourna le visage. Non, il ne lâcherait rien, il ne voulait pas affronter ce sujet ! Tout ça, c'était la faute d'Ace, à lui d'assumer !

- Nous en reparlerons quand nous nous reverrons à Shabaody ! Shihihi ! fit Ace.

Nami donna un coup de pied dans un mur.

- Je lui fais pas confiance, on est tous en train de se faire avoir. Luffy, je suis d'avis qu'on la jette par-dessus bord, grogna Nami. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas m'opposer à ce qu'elle nous rejoigne.

- Je suis le capitaine et j'en ai décidé ainsi, fit Luffy avec une moue.

- Luffy n'a pas tort, Nami, même si je n'ai pas confiance non plus, déclara Zoro.

- Je m'en souviendrai… mais que dois-je faire de cet argent que j'ai volé à Crocodile, si je suis jetée à la mer ? fit Robin en tirant une bourse de sa poche.

Bourse dont s'empara immédiatement Nami.

Nami était désormais hors de combat puisqu'elle était tombée sous le charme de Robin_-onee-sama_ !

Chopper aussi, vu comment Robin le chatouillait.

- C'est un coup bas, commenta Zoro.

- Très bas, approuva Marco. Tu sais prendre les gens par les sentiments, en tout cas, yoi.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, sourit Robin.

- Zoro, je compte sur toi pour surveiller les arrières de mon baka otouto ? demanda Ace. Je pense que tu te laisseras pas facilement embobiner.

- Comptes sur moi, assura Zoro.

- Et moi, je suis pas encore tombé ! s'offusqua Usopp.

Marco leva les yeux aux ciels en disant :

- Ace connait Yassop comme sa poche, il fait bien de ne pas compter sur son fils, yoi.

- Ala, tu es le fils de Yassop de l'équipage d'Akagami no Shansk ? C'est un grand tireur de ce que j'ai entendu ! fit Robin avec un sourire.

Usopp hors de combat, il pressa Robin de question à ce sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, yoi, soupira Marco.

- Pas trop dépaysés ? fit Zoro, sans cesser de regarder Robin du coin de l'œil. Après tout, c'est sans doute pas aussi grand que votre navire. Avec les rumeurs qui court au sujet des Shirohige, ont peu imaginé que vous êtes nombreux à bords. Le navire doit être énorme, en conséquence.

- Le _Moby Dick_ est énorme, en effet, mais ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, sourit Ace. C'est l'âme même du navire. Vous êtes encore des rookies, vous n'en savez pas encore assez pour réaliser que vous avez donné une conscience à ce navire. Y'a que Luffy qui a dû le réaliser, pour l'instant.

- _Merry _est un nakama ! sourit largement Luffy.

Zoro ne saisissait pas de quoi il était question, mais ça devait être positif vu la fierté dans le regard d'Ace et le sourire sur les lèvres de Marco.

- Oi, Nami ! Au lieu de compter ton trésor, on va dans la bonne direction ? gronda Zoro.

Nami cessa ce qu'elle faisait et regarda son poignet en soupirant.

- Le log est cassé, je crois. Luffy, on va devoir marcher avec le tiens, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy.

Nami montra son poignet. En effet, l'aiguille pointait étrangement vers le haut.

- USO ! s'exclama Luffy.

Il regarda son log, mais il en faisait autant. Il s'empara du poignet de son frère pour s'assurer de ça, mais lui aussi montrait le ciel.

- Marco, on a bien fait de rester, finalement ! sourit Ace. Une île céleste, tu imagines !

- Une quoi ? fit quasi tout le monde.

- Comme dans les histoires de Ji-chan ? demanda Luffy, tout excité. Na, na, na ! Tu crois que c'est Skypiea !

- Les îles célestes sont l'une des bizarreries de la Grand Line, yoi, déclara Marco. Peu de gens y croient, mais elles existent, yoi.

- Sans log, naviguer dans la Grand Line reviendrait à se suicider, annonça Robin.

- Marco n'a pas besoin de log, fit Ace en haussant les épaules. Ton instinct te pousse où, Poulet Grillé ?

- Il me dit de te jeter par-dessus bord pour m'avoir appelé Poulet Grillé, Allumette Indisciplinée, yoi. Sinon, mon instinct me dit de suivre le log, yoi. Je sens rien d'autre dans les environs. Je pourrais même dire qu'on a deux îles dans les environs, yoi.

- C'est quoi ces insultes… fit Sanji en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Juste des taquineries ! fit Ace avec un immense sourire alors que Marco s'installait par terre et fouillait son sac.

Le Phénix étala quelques cartes et s'adressa à Nami.

- Tu m'as dit avoir une carte de la Grand Line, yoi ?

- Oui, je vais la chercher. Après, c'est Buggy qui l'avait volé à un gars de la Marine assez zarb, fit Nami en allant chercher la carte.

- Doke no Buggy ? Il est encore vivant ce rookie, yoi ? s'étonna Marco.

- Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Zoro.

- Il était un moussaillon à bord de l'_Oro Jackson_ à l'instar de ce gakki d'Akagami, yoi. Donc, oui, je me souviens de ces deux gamins qui servaient Roger, puisque j'étais déjà le bras droit de Shirohige à l'époque, yoi.

- Il a été sous le commandement de Gold Roger en personne ?! s'étrangla Usopp.

- Gol _D. _Roger, rectifia Ace. Privé un D. de son D. est un crime très grave, Usopp, souviens-toi de ça.

- Haiii.

- Mais vu la façon dont Luffy l'a envoyé balader… constata Zoro. Il devrait avoir le même niveau que Akagami, non ?

- Il faut croire que même si deux personnes vivent les mêmes choses, il en résultera quelque chose de différent pour chacun, déclara Robin. Il suffit de voir Portgas-san et senshô-san.

- Yep ! J'ai laissé tomber la façon plus facile d'accomplir mon rêve, pour rejoindre les Shirohige. Lu', lui, il ira plus haut que moi, bien plus loin, sourit Ace.

- Et c'est quoi ton rêve ? demanda Chopper.

- Surpasser quelqu'un que j'aurais voulu connaître, mais qui est mort avant que je puisse avoir cette chance… mon otousan. On en reparlera à Shabaody. Nico Robin, touche à mon médaillon, et je te jette pardessus bord. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents.

Robin leva les mains, l'air de dire qu'elle ne ferait rien.

- Y'a boshi, fit Luffy.

Il se protégea la tête juste à temps pour atténuer le poing noircit de Haki qui s'abattit sur son crâne.

- On a dit quoi à ce sujet, Luffy ? demanda Ace en attrapant une joue de son frère qu'il étira avec un sourire féroce.

- 'ai compris… fit Luffy.

Ace relâcha son frère.

- Ce mugiwara boshi semble bien précieux, constata Robin.

- C'est celui de Ace no otousan, fit Luffy.

- Tu l'as pas eu de Shanks ? s'étonna Zoro.

- Question stupide, Zoro… si j'ai pas pu connaître mon père, Lu', qui est plus jeune que moi, peut-il l'avoir connu ? demanda Ace. Shanks l'a eu de mon père, et quand il est passé par Dawn, il a fini par le donner à Lu'. C'est tout.

- Oh… voilà qui est mystérieux, sourit Robin.

- Ici, ils auront peut-être des informations à ce sujet, non ? fit Nami en montrant un point sur la carte, pas du tout intéressée par la conversation autour d'eux.

- Jaya, ka ? Qui sait ? Je dois avoir une carte qui traîne, yoi, fit Marco en fouillant dans ses cartes.

Les deux navigateurs étaient dans leur petit monde, sans s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait autour.

- Oi, matte, Marco, t'as pas pris _toutes_ les cartes, tout de même ? s'inquiéta Ace.

- Ace, tu me prends pour qui, yoi. Je n'ai pris seulement celles du Paradis, yoi.

- Je me demande bien à quoi ressemble le Shin Sekai pour que vous appeliez cette partie de la Grand Line le Paradis, commenta Sanji.

- Avant d'y pénétrer, laisse ton cerveau à Shabaody, conseil d'ami ! Nihi ! Oh, j'y pense, Lu' t'a transmis mon message ? fit Ace.

- Au sujet de All Blue ? Oui, merci de m'avoir fait râler, Ace, je t'en suis très reconnaissant… marmonna Sanji.

- Zeff t'a laissé partir facilement ?

- Il m'a foutu son pied au cul, oui.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné par ça, yoi, fit Marco. Voilà, j'ai Jaya.

Et il étala la carte devant Nami.

- Elle est si précise… fit Nami, épatée. J'ai encore du chemin à faire pour parvenir à faire quelque chose comme ça.

- J'ai réalisé quelque chose, pointa Usopp. On est tous plus ou moins liés aux pirates, ici, sans compter notre statut. Zoro les chassait, la mère adoptive de Nami était une marine. Le docteur de Chopper les admirait. Sanji a grandi avec un ancien pirate, et mon père en est un. Robin travaillait pour un Shichibukai… et vous trois ?

- Moi ? Je sais rien de ma famille, yoi, fit Marco en relevant le nez de la carte. Ils m'ont abandonné à cause de mon akuma no mi, yoi. J'ai survécu comme j'ai pu, jusqu'à croiser la route de Shirohige, yoi. Il a découvert ma passion pour la navigation, sans doute lié à mon zoan, et quelques décennies après, me voilà avec six cent millions de berrys pour ma tête, et une famille que je n'échangerais pas, même pour la One Piece, yoi.

- Mon père est un pirate, mon parrain est un pirate, et j'en suis très fière ! Shihihihihi ! fit Ace.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Portgas dans la piraterie, constata Robin.

- Forcément, Portgas était le nom de ma mère. Mes parents n'ont pas eu le temps de se marier, mon père était mourant. Quant à Lu', étant donné qu'il a été élevé par mon parrain, avec moi, on a ce lien en commun. Après, y'a son jiji…

La simple mention de ces quatre lettres fit frissonner les deux frères d'effroi.

- Ce doit être un sacré phénomène pour que le nibantaï taïshou palisse en y pensant, constata Robin.

- Quand il a eu vent que j'étais sur le _Moby Dick_, il est venu en personne m'y chercher dans l'espoir de me ramener dans l'East Blue. 'Je vais reprendre ton entraînement de zéros et je ferais de toi un vrai marine !' qu'il disait.

- Et il continu à le dire, yoi.

- Et donc, ce jiji est ton grand-père, non, Luffy ? fit Sanji. Vous êtes tous dégénéré dans la famille c'est pas possible !

- Le D. yoi. Le D. C'est normal, quand on songe qu'il y a le D. dans tout ça, yoi, soupira Marco. Je peux voir l'une de tes cartes, Nami-san, yoi ?

- Avec plaisir ! assura Nami.

Et les deux navigateurs se levèrent pour aller voir les cartes de Nami.

- Na, nii-chan, tu veux pas me rendre service pour le jiji ? demanda Luffy.

Ace détourna la tête.

- Chacun prend ses coups, Lu', déclara Ace.

- Nii- chan ! Ch'il te plaît !

- Il me fait assez chié comme ça. Qu'il te cour un peu après, ça me fera des vacances ! J'ai déjà assez de boulot avec ma flotte !

- Je te déteste, Ace.

- Ravi de l'apprendre !

- Vous deviez être de sacrés phénomène quand vous étiez gosse, commenta Zoro. Et qu'est-ce qui fait que votre frère Sabo a choisi une voie différente de la vôtre ?

- La révolution ? Sab' a vu de très près la pourriture du monde. Alors, il a choisi de l'éliminer. Mais son vrai rêve, c'est d'écrire des aventures incroyables. Ji-chan aurait pu tenter d'en faire un pirate, mais il l'a encouragé à faire ce qui lui plaisait, même s'il n'aime pas le leader de la révolution, expliqua Ace. Raison familiale.

- Ji-chan a tout fait pour qu'on puisse choisir de nos vies, contrairement au jiji qui voulait qu'on soit des marines, marmonna Luffy.

- Vous deux, en marines… j'ai dû mal à l'imaginer, commenta Zoro.

- Pas de simples marines. Il voulait qu'on soit des amiraux ! nuança Ace.

- Luffy, ton grand-père est un taré, soupira Usopp.

- Je sais ! Shihihihihi !


	21. Le navire qui tomba du ciel

**Second chapitre du jour : le bateau qui tombe du ciel !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Cela faisait bien quelques jours, oui, qu'ils avaient quitté Alabasta. Robin s'était très bien intégrée à la vie de l'équipage, malgré la méfiance de Zoro.

Pour Ace et Marco, ils avaient beau être simples observateurs, ils restaient assez utile à bord, chassant quelques kai-ô histoires de parvenir à remplir l'estomac affolant des deux D., par exemple, ou aidant avec la voile ou la navigation. De plus, ils étaient aussi de très bons conseils, avec leur expérience. Pour faire simple, Nami et Chopper étaient souvent vu auprès de Marco, expliquant deux trois trucs sur la navigation qu'il avait acquis par sa longue expérience, ou parlant des pouvoirs des zoans.

Quant à Ace, il était soit occupé à raconter diverses anecdotes de sa vie à Dawn, avec Luffy, ou alors, de ce qu'il avait vu en tant que pirate. Sinon, il pouvait être vu en train de parler avec Sanji et Zoro, leur donnant des astuces de combat, comme notamment, quelques bases à l'oral, pour le Haki, s'il ne faisait pas le con avec Luffy et Usopp, ce qui provoqua plus d'une crise de colère de la part de Nami et Sanji.

- Il devrait lui dire, non ? fit Zoro à Luffy quand ils assistèrent à une nouvelle tentative de drague de Nami sur Ace.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il m'envoie balader en disant qu'il voit pas pourquoi il devrait aborder sa vie sentimental avec des étrangers, soupira Luffy. Après, c'est pas moi qui sort avec quelqu'un et qui me fait draguer juste sous le nez de la personne avec qui je suis…

Nami partit bredouille trouver du réconfort auprès de Robin, devant son énième défaite, ce qui tira un sourire de coin à Marco derrière son journal. C'est là que Chopper attira son attention sur les akuma no mi, faisant que le Phénix se fit une joie de lui transmettre ce qu'il savait.

- Ton frère vient encore de s'endormir, remarqua Usopp en train de pêcher.

En effet, Ace venait de s'effondrer sur le pont et dormait comme une masse.

- Nihi ! Parfait ! Zoro, t'as le feutre ?

- J'y crois pas, me voilà complice d'une sale blague sur un des Taïshou d'un Yonkou, soupira Zoro en tirant un feutre de son haramaki.

- Aligatou !

Luffy se saisi du feutre et alla rejoindre son frère sur la pointe des pieds. Il relia avec délicatesse toutes les tâches de rousseurs de son aîné sur le visage, et était sur le point d'attaquer le cou, quand Ace ouvrit les yeux. Luffy s'immobilisa, le feutre levé, prit la main dans le sac. Il regarda Ace essayer d'émerger du sommeil, puis froncze les sourcils.

- Oups ! Nihi ! fit Luffy en rebouchant le feutre.

- LUFFY ! rugit Ace.

Et ce fut le début de la course poursuite dans le navire.

- K'ssou, Luffy ! Je t'y prends encore à me dessiner sur le visage pendant que je dois ! rugit Ace en poursuivant son frère.

- Mais c'est tellement drôle ! Shihihihihihi !

- Tu parles ! Tu veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ou quoi !?

Il attrapa une serviette humide tenue par une main de Robin et entreprit de s'essuyer le visage avec.

Quelque chose tombant du ciel juste sous son nez, coupant son envie de continuer la course poursuite.

Ce ne pouvait être ni de la pluie, ni de la grêle, avec Ace dans les environs.

- Shimata ! jura Marco. Des débris de navire ! Un navire nous tombe dessus !

En levant les yeux au ciel, es deux frères virent en effet un navire leur tomber dessus.

- USO ! s'exclama Luffy.

- ACCROCHEZ-VOUS ! avertit Ace.

Luffy s'enroula autour du mât, assurant un bras autour de la taille de son aîné et de Zoro. Le bateau tombé du ciel percuta l'eau, et donna ainsi naissance à d'énormes vagues. Impossible de maîtriser le _Merry_, ils ne pouvaient que subir et prier.

* * *

Quand le calme revint tout le monde se laissa glisser sur place, pour reprendre son calme. Enfin, Marco servit de matelas à un Chopper traumatisé, puisque le Phénix était habitué, comme Ace, à la mer encore plus déjanté du Shin Sekai.

Puis, il y eut deux rires.

Les frères D. se marraient, étalés en étoiles de mer sur le pont. Ils se marraient à en avoir mal aux abdos.

- Ils sont pas finis ces deux-là, commenta Usopp qui essayait de retrouver son souffle.

- Marco ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! s'exclama Ace en se redressant sur ses avants bras. Il suffit que Lu' soit dans le coin pour qu'un truc géant pointe son nez ! Ahahahahaha ! Je vais m'en souvenir longtemps, du bateau qui tombe du ciel !

- Faudra le raconter à Sab' ! Shihihihihi ! rit Luffy.

- Tout de même, un bateau qui tombe du ciel, souffla Nami.

Pendant que Marco expliquait comment cela était possible qu'un bateau leur soit tombé sur le crâne, tout le monde se releva de son mieux et se mit à scruter les nuages. La Grand Line avait tellement de mystère… il y avait peut-être un océan au-dessus de leur tête… ça en était fascinant, excitant.

Les deux frères avaient hâte d'y être.

Mais Nami marqua un point en demandant à Luffy comment il comptait s'y rendre.

- Les îles des environs doivent avoir des infos à ce sujet, d'où le fait qu'il faut que nous nous rendions à Jaya, yoi, déclara Marco. J'ai vu quelques îles célestes, dans ma vie, mais même avec mes ailes, m'y rendre est risqué, yoi.

- Allons bon ! s'exclama Ace. Le ciel t'appartient et tu ne peux même pas aller sur une vulgaire île céleste !

Là, Ace avait un point ! Pourquoi avoir des ailes si c'étaient pour ne pas aller voir les îles célestes ! Luffy ne pouvait pas comprendre ça.

- L'oxygène, yoi, expliqua Marco. Les îles sont là où l'oxygène est très rare, yoi. C'est tout juste si je perds pas connaissance en vol pour m'y rendre, yoi. J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus d'oxygène que les oiseaux ordinaires, à cause de mes flammes et de ma taille, yoi. Certes, une fois là-haut, un peu de repos et je suis acclimaté, mais l'aller est risqué, yoi.

Mais Luffy se contrefichait de ces raisons. Il voulait voguer là-haut, dans le ciel.

Il se souvenait des histoires à ce sujet, qu'il avait entendu quand il était tout petit.

- Comme quand on était gosse, souffla Ace, en écho aux pensés de son otouto. Sab' sera jaloux quand on lui racontera. Néanmoins, Crocus-san aurait dû vous dire de laisser vos idées reçus au Phara, mataku !

Et il eut un petit rire.

La Grand Line menait la vie dure aux idées reçus et au mot impossible.

- Tout de même, c'est un nid d'information qui vient de nous tomber dessus, yoi, commenta Marci avec un air entendu en regardant Robin. N'est-ce pas, Archéologue-san ?

Robin eut un sourire, pendant que les hommes repêchaient de quoi lui permettre d'étudier ce qui s'était passé sur ce navire. Comme dans le tout, il y avait un squelette, cela envoya Chopper et Nami se cacher derrière le mât.

* * *

Pendant que Robin faisait sa reconstitution, Luffy, Usopp et Ace partirent explorer les décombres.

- J'espère qu'on va trouver des trucs intéressants… déclara Usopp.

- Le coin à l'air d'avoir vécu, constata Luffy en sautant sur une nouvelle partie du navire. Il faut plutôt espérer trouver quelque chose en état.

- Le bois a eu le temps de pourrir, aussi. Attention où vous mettez les pieds, avertit Ace en explorant un autre coin.

Luffy s'enfonça dans les décombres, et trouva un meuble quasi en l'état.

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Marco appelé de son frère.

- NANI ?! J'ENTENDS RIEN ! répliqua Ace.

Rien de plus.

Ace fini par rejoindre son frère.

- Il te voulait quoi ? demanda Luffy.

- Sa na… j'ai rien entendu. Ça devait pas être important pour qu'il ne se déplace pas pour me le dire, fit Ace. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Ce meuble, il a l'air assez bien conservé. Tu crois qu'il renferme quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Eh bien, essayons de l'ouvrir.

Luffy tira un tiroir, mais il était fermé à clef.

- Serrure à l'ancienne, marmonna Ace en regardant ça. Je la fond, ou tu as de quoi la forcer ?

- J'ai de quoi, assura Luffy.

Il retira l'un de ses claquettes et écarta un peu les lanières pour en tirer de quoi crocheter la serrure. Et il se mit au travail, jurant devant la tâche.

- Du calme, lui dit Ace en s'accroupissant pour être au même niveau que son frère qui luttait avec ses crochets. Donnes-moi tes mains. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

- 'Il faut respirer calmement, jouer avec la serrure, danser avec, l'explorer, la comprendre du bout des doigts comme on fait la connaissance d'un ami'. 'L'agresser ne sert à rien', répéta Luffy.

- Tu retiens mes leçons, c'est déjà ça ! Shihihi !

Luffy laissa son frère lui guider ses mains et ses outils sur la serrure, cherchant délicatement une faille dans le mécanisme.

- Tu as sentit ? demanda Ace.

- Hm ! assura Luffy.

- Alors, ouvre-moi cette serrure. Quel pirate es-tu si tu ne sais pas forcer de serrure tout seul !

- Je te hais, nii-chan !

- Et moi je t'adore, Lu' !

Ace pinça affectueusement une joue élastique de son otouto et le laissa finir tout seul. Bientôt, le tiroir fut ouvert, et Luffy en tira un rouleau de papier.

- Regarde, Ace. C'est en bon état, ça aussi, constata Luffy.

Ace prit le rouleau et l'ouvrit délicatement pour ne pas l'abîmer.

Skypiea.

Les deux frères regardèrent la carte entre leurs mains, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- C'est le nom de l'île céleste de l'histoire de Ji-chan, murmura Ace.

- On est sur le trace de ton père, Ace, tu réalises, souffla Luffy.

- OOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Les gars ! Les décombres commencent à couler ! avertit Usopp.

- On arrive ! assura Luffy en roulant la carte.

* * *

Ils revenaient à bord au moment où Marco complimentait Robin sur l'efficacité de son boulot.

- Merci, sourit Robin. Il doit rester des indices parmi les débris, puisque c'était un navire d'exploration.

- Mais l'épave est en train de couler, déclara Ace.

- Et on a trouvé quelque chose de gééééééééééééaaaaaaaaaaaaaant ! fit Luffy avec un énorme sourire.

Il échangea un sourire avec Ace, et brandit la carte qu'il déroula sous les yeux de tout le monde, montrant la carte de l'île céleste. Ace était tellement heureux de se savoir sur les traces de Roger qu'il se jeta au cou de Marco qui le reçu dans ses bras en souriant.

- On a compris, Ace, on a compris, yoi, assura Marco sans pour autant le repousser.

- C'est l'île dont nous a parlé Ji-chan quand on était gamin ! sourit Luffy.

Et avec son frère, il entama une danse de la joie. Ils n'avaient pas grandis. C'était toujours des gamins, ces deux-là.

- Ne vous emballez pas trop vite, leur dit Nami en regardant la carte. Le monde est truffé de fausse carte.

Quoi ?! Elle osait remettre en question l'existence de l'île ?!

Les deux frères cessèrent leur danse, horrifiés.

C'était remettre en question la véracité des histoires qui les avaient bercés pendant de longues années !

En voyant l'air des deux frères, la rousse navigatrice retira immédiatement ses paroles. On aurait dit des chiots avec leurs grands yeux. On se sentait presque cruel de leur faire de la peine.

-Marco ! En route pour le ciel ! exigea Ace auprès du Phénix en montrant le ciel du doigt.

- Tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai dit que voler jusqu'à une île céleste n'est pas aussi facile que traverser la Red Line, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Il est méchant ton ami, Ace ! commenta Luffy avec sa bougne de chien battu.

Il se réfugia dans les bras de son frère qui regarda le Phénix, outragé.

Il était odieux de ne pas vouloir les aider à monter là-haut !

- Vilain Marco ! Duuuuuuh ! gronda Ace en tirant la langue à son vice-capitaine.

- Et après, ça prétend être un adulte, yoi, soupira Marco.

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, Robin et Zoro se doutèrent immédiatement qu'il s'interrogeait sur comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'Ace.

- Il nous faut plus d'information, déclara Nami. Alors, repêchons le navire !

- Le _Merry _est trop petit pour ça, pointa Robin.

Luffy regarda son frère fouillait ses poches, et en le voyant brandir les petits bouts de coraux qu'il leur avait montré à Alabasta, il sut ce que son aîné proposait. Il s'empressa même de prendre celui que lui tendait Ace.

De l'exploration sous-marine ! Démentielle !

Malgré la proposition d'Ace, Marco ne voulut pas les accompagner. Néanmoins, Nami désigna d'office Zoro et Sanji. Si le marimo grogna en réponse, Sanji, lui obéit avec bonheur !

* * *

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs, une corde à la taille, nageant au mieux dans leur bulle d'oxygène.

Ils tombèrent même sur un nid de serpent de mer géant, et l'un d'eux sembla s'intéresser de très prêt à Sanji.

- Ça va tenir ? demanda Zoro, suspicieux en passant un doigt sur l'intérieur de sa bulle.

- Oui, assura Ace.

Il arrêta sa descente et regarda à la surface.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sanji.

- On vient de tirer sur ma corde.

- Regardez, on a de la visite, montra Luffy en levant un doigt vers la surface.

- Je pense que ton pote a voulu te prévenir à ce sujet, supposa Zoro. C'est partit pour la bagarre !

* * *

Peu après, ils atteignirent l'épave et commencèrent à l'explorer.

Mais la majorité des objets se défaisaient entre leurs doigts. Le temps et l'eau avaient fait leur travail, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

C'était tout de même assez sympa ce genre d'exploration !

Luffy tourna la tête vers son frère qui s'était de nouveau immobiliser. On voyait bien la corde bougeait, sous l'eau.

- On va avoir de nouveau de la visite ! avertit Ace assez haut pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Sans répondre aux remerciements de Sanji, il alla rejoindre son frère qui avait semble-t-il déniché quelque chose. C'était un truc assez bizarre, avec un guidon et un moteur.

- Na, Ace ! Regarde ! s'exclama Luffy. C'est quoi d'après toi ?! demanda Luffy en bougeant un peu la drôle de machine.

- On dirait un guidon et un moteur. C'est peut-être un moyen de transport, fit Ace. Allons voir si les autres ont trouvés quelques choses.

Luffy hocha la tête et laissa sa trouvaille sur place.

Ils nagèrent jusqu'à Zoro et Sanji.

Ils trouvèrent un coffre fermé d'un cadenas rouillé qu'ils ouvrirent en frappant dessus. Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'une plume dedans.

C'est là que quelque chose perça la coque, les surprenant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! s'exclama Luffy.

- Je vais voir dehors. Qui m'accompagne ? fit Ace.

Zoro suivit Hiken, alors que de l'air commençait à pénétrer dans les ruines du navire. Quand ils revinrent, leur bulle respective éclata devant la pièce pleine d'oxygène.

- Alors, demanda Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Quelqu'un est en train de remonter l'épave à la surface, grogna Ace en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

- Mais c'est notre épave ! protesta Luffy.

Ils avaient été là en premier. Non mais oh !

- Alors, défendons là ! grogna Zoro avec un mauvais sourire.

C'est à cet instant que des intrus les trouvèrent et que la bagarre commença pour se conclure rapidement.

* * *

Les instants passés, et ils avaient repoussés les quelques attaquants. Ils attendaient à présent la remonté à la surface, histoire de bien saisir ce qu'il se passait.

- Y'a une sacrée quantité d'air, marmonna Zoro, un poulpe sur l'épaule. Mais je me demande qui est en train de le remonter…

- Pas le _Merry_ en tout cas, il est trop petit, marmonna Ace en se laissant tomber en tailleur par terre.

- Moi, j'espère surtout que Nami-san et Robin-chan vont bien. On peut pas communiquer avec eux.

Luffy sentit quelqu'un arriver avec son Haki. Un regard à son frère, et il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir sentis.

- On a de la visite, firent les frères D.

L'instant suivant, le mur était brisé avec un singe qui leur hurlait dessus :

- QUI ÊTES-VOUS, BORDEL ! Qui ose venir empiéter sur mon territoire ?!

- Hein ? Ah, un singe, firent les frères D, quasi indifférent.

- J'ai vraiment l'air d'un singe ? demanda le gars en rougissant.

- Ouaip, on en a vu plein des singes, on a grandis à deux pas de la jungle, mon frère et moi, assura Ace.

- Plus singe que singe, approuva Luffy.

- Vous pouvez arrêter cette conversation de débile ? demanda Zoro.

- Ben quoi ? firent les frères D.

- D'où tu sors, toi ? demanda Sanji au singe.

- Oh, ouais, quel impolie je fais ! Vous avez l'œil, vous savez !

- He, on t'a demandé qui tu étais ! gronda Zoro.

Et Les frères D. entamèrent une conversation avec le singe. C'était drôle pour eux. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre dans leurs conneries, donnant l'impression à Zoro et Sanji de regarder des extra-terrestres communiquant entre eux dans leur dialecte galactique.

- Oh, comme ça vous venez d'East Blue !? fit le singe à Luffy et co.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! assura Ace. Et plus on te regarde, plus on trouve que tu ressembles à un vrai singe !

- Je suis d'accord avec mon frère ! renchérit Luffy.

C'était marrant de parler avec lui !

- Arrêtez de me flatter, vous voulez me faire rougir !?

C'est là qu'il se passa quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas très bien.

Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression qu'ils venaient de se faire _manger _?

* * *

**Et je vous laisse dans le venter de la tortue ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite des aventures !**


	22. Rêver est encore possible

**Bonsoir à tous, et je vous remercie d'être de nouveau présent pour ce chapitre de A Path For The Sea New King !**

**Petite annonce, déjà : je vais espacer les publications à une fois par semaine (histoire de laisser mon beta reader, à qui je tiens à souhaiter un bon anniversaire de souffler un peu, et que je puisse faire deux trois trucs qui n'attendent que moi pour être fait).**

**Ensuite, les commentaires :**

**Crowny : J'espère que l'arc Skypiea sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Pour le vote, je te remercie d'avoir prit une minute afin d'apporter ta voix au Poll. Pour le moment, les voix sont en faveur pour le bébé, mais je sais qu'il y a aussi des gens qui sont contre, c'est pour ça que j'espère que mes lecteurs les plus assidus me donneront leur avis, afin que je puisse faire quelque chose qui plaît à un max de gens.**

**Kira1726 : Est-ce si surprenant des deux frères, de tels conneries ? Tu verras, Ace à des conneries en réserve (j'en ai une bonne où Marco sera une victime innocente, dans Skypiea). Non, Ace n'ira pas jeter un œil aux autres équipages. Oui, c'est du favoritisme, mais c'est normal aussi. Luffy est son frère, il peu se le permettre. Imaginer Ace qui se ramène pour voir Kidd et qui lui dit 'Salut, je fais une enquête sur les rookies les plus prometteurs, je peux t'observer toi et ton équipage quelques temps ?'. Non, il se contentera des revues de presse. Pour savoir si Nami va comprendre pour Marco et Ace, ou si le Phénix perdra patience en premier, c'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. j'ai l'intention de faire intervenir les frères D. à ce sujet. Quand, je ne sais pas, mais je le ferais :3**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ! s'exclama Nami. Un continent !?

- Une simple tortue, yoi, répondit le Phénix, quasi indifférent, ce qui changeait de la panique de Nami, Chopper et Usopp.

Robin n'était que légèrement stupéfaite, sans aller au stade de la panique totale dans laquelle les autres étaient plongés.

- Ala, il semblerait que nos quatre amis ont été avalés vivants dans cette épave, constata Robin.

- LUFFY ET LES AUTRES ONT ETE MANGES ! hurla Chopper en hurlant partout.

- C'est de ta faute, Nami, c'est toi qui les a envoyé explorer les profondeurs ! accusa Usopp.

- Tu as raison, fit Nami avec un air triste.

Elle se présenta devant la sortie et s'inclina en s'excusant, quasi indifférente.

Elle exaspéra Usopp au plus au plus haut point !

Non mais elle avait causé la mort de leur capitaine, de leur fuku-senshô et de leur cuistot ! Mais en plus de ça, d'un commandant de Shirohige ! Ils allaient se faire tuer !

C'est là que les cordes qui sortaient de la bouche du monstre commencèrent à faire tanguer dangereusement le navire. Marco décolla dans l'instant et d'un vif coup de serres, les coupa, mettant le _Merry _hors de danger.

- Merci, t'es notre sauveur ! acclama Nami.

Le Phénix secoua la tête. Il semblait être tout aussi exaspéré que Usopp au sujet de Nami. Il se tourna vers la tortue, avec semble-t-il l'intention de l'attaquer la tortue quand le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement, le forçant à retourner se poser sur le _Merry_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Nami.

- Pouaf ! Enfin la surface ! fit Ace en revenant à bord, un corail entre les dents.

Il se hissa de la corde sur le pont du navire, et tendit un bras à son frère pour l'aider. Ils déposèrent leur fardeau, et regardèrent le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ace. La nuit vient de tomber brutalement, ou je suis en train d'halluciner ?

- C'est pas l'heure, fit Nami en regardant sa montre.

Zoro et Sanji remontèrent à leur tour à bord, un paquet sur leur dos, comme les deux frères. Ils rendirent les coraux à Marco et se débarrassèrent de leur sac.

- On lève l'ancre et on se tire d'ici, s'il te plaît, Luffy ! haleta Zoro.

- Ce type est cinglé, compléta Sanji.

- Vous allez bien ! s'exclama Usopp, rassuré. C'est une bonne idée, oui, fuyons loin de cette tortue !

- Tortue ? Non, y'a un singe sous l'eau. Encore un de ces monstres sous-marin, fit Zoro qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Usopp parler de tortue.

- Au début, Lu' et moi, on s'entendait pas trop mal avec lui, expliqua Ace.

- Normal, entre macaque, commenta Sanji, s'attirant le regard noir de Marco.

- Mais quand il a vu qu'on emportait des trucs de l'épave dans nos sacs, il est devenu fou, continua Ace, pas du tout perturbé par l'insulte.

- Comme un gorille enragé ! commenta une nouvelle fois Sanji.

- Oh, c'est juste le capitaine de ce navire, yoi, fit Marco en pointant le plus gros vaisseau avec son équipage inconscient.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien, Ace ! fit Nami en se jetant au cou d'Ace.

Ace sembla surpris par une telle démonstration d'affection. Zoro, Luffy et Robin se regardèrent en essayant de ne pas rire sous l'aura meurtrière qui venait de s'élever de Marco. Nami avait peu de chance de s'en sortir vivante, si elle continuait.

Ace resta un instant perturbé et fini par décrocher Nami de son cou.

- Tu me fais peur, sérieusement, commenta Ace en prenant ses distances avec la rouquine.

Il battit même en retraite du côté de Marco.

L'aura meurtrière reflua immédiatement.

- Néanmoins, c'est un miracle que vous ayez échappé aux mâchoires de la tortue ! fit Usopp.

- De quelle tortue tu parles, Usopp ? demanda Sanji.

- Elle est bizarre cette tortue, commenta Luffy. Elle bouge pas, on dirait qu'elle est paralysée avec la bouche grande ouverte. Na, Ace, tu crois qu'elle a peur de quelque chose ?

- C'est pour ça que vous avez pu vous échappez ! constata Usopp.

Zoro, Sanji et Ace se retournèrent pour voir la créature.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'était donc ça la tortue dont ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler depuis tout à l'heure !

- J'aurais pas eu besoin de me batte contre elle, au final, yoi, commenta Marco.

Il remit sa chemise et ses spartiates. Ace leva un sourcil en voyant la tenue dans laquelle il était auparavant. Cela surpris aussi Zoro, Sanji et Luffy. Pourquoi il s'était déchaussé et retirait sa chemise ?

Néanmoins, c'est avec un temps de retard qu'ils eurent une réaction face à la tortue :

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! C'est quoi ce truc ! s'exclamèrent Sanji et Zoro en reculant à l'autre bout du pont.

- Elle est géniale ! Na, Marco ! On peut la garder ?! Shihihihihi ! fit Ace avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Stefan est suffisant comme animal de compagnie, yoi. Ne rajoute pas d'autre boulot à tout le monde, va, yoi, fit Marco avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- C'est ce qui vous a avalé ! leur dit Usopp. Non mais réveillez-vous !

- On bouge, Luffy ! Pitié ! fit Nami en panique.

- Mais pourquoi ?! demanda Luffy.

Et quelque chose jaillit de l'eau comme un missile.

- PAS SI VITE ! s'exclama le singe.

- Ah, notre ami est de retour, yoi, soupira Marco.

Et le singe atterrit sur le _Merry._

- Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez subtiliser le trésor trouvé sur le territoire de Masira-sama et vous en tirez comme ça ! grogna le singe.

Nami se tourna vers Luffy, des berrys dans les yeux, faisant soupirer Marco.

- Vous avez rapportez des trésors ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hihihihihi ! Tout plein ! firent les frères D.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et s'esclaffèrent un peu plus.

Quiconque les connaissant très bien auraient sus dire que le trésor ne serait pas au goût de Nami.

C'est là que les frères D. ouvrirent des yeux ronds et se mirent à pointer quelque chose derrière le singe.

Cinq ombres immenses s'étalaient sur la couche nuageuse.

Même les Shirohige Kaizoku étaient sans voix. Et pour couper le sifflet des deux premiers commandants, il fallait le faire !

- On dégage ! lança Luffy.

* * *

- Ces choses… étaient énorme… trop pour être vrai… souffla Usopp quand ils eurent retrouvé la lumière du soleil.

- Jamais rien vu de tel dans le Shin Sekai… c'était quoi ces trucs ? marmonna Ace, avachi contre le mât, comme une poupée désarticulée.

Sanji se ralluma une cigarette en marmonnant :

- Mataku, la Grand Line est juste une succession de phénomènes étranges…

- Bienvenu dans le monde, gakki, yoi, ricana Marco en se massant le crâne.

- Juste aujourd'hui, on a eu droit à un immense navire qui nous tombe sur la tête, souffla Zoro.

- Le log pose qui pointe le ciel et la possible île céleste, poursuivit Nami.

- Un singe loufoque débarque et repêche l'épave, marmonna Usopp.

- Mais ensuite, une tortue monstrueuse arrive et la dévore, compléta Chopper.

- La nuit tombe brusquement, ajouta Robin.

- Et des monstres cent fois plus gros que des géants apparaissent ! termina Luffy.

- J'avoue que même moi, j'en ai froid dans le dos, commenta le singe qui était toujours à bord.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Ace, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji se levèrent, alors que Marco allait s'installer dans un coin avec de quoi noter et une paire de lunettes de lectures.

Le singe eut bien mal au cul quand les quatre mecs l'éjectèrent.

Ace alla s'enquérir de ce que faisait son collègue, puis retourna traîner avec son frère.

- Tout de même, ces monstres étaient vraiment titanesques, commenta Usopp, un peu plus loin.

- Ouais. J'espère qu'on les reverra plus, fit Chopper.

Et bien entendu, Usopp ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de laisser tomber un mensonge que goba le petit renne.

- Il est drôle, le fils de Yassop, commenta Ace à l'intention de son frère.

- Mmmh ! Et c'est un super bon tireur ! Yassop n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! sourit Luffy. Na, Ace, c'est comment, ta vie sur le _Moby Dick_ ?

- Oiiii ! Vous deux, aidez-nous avec les trésors ! appela Sanji.

- Je te le raconterai plus tard, d'acc ? fit Ace.

Luffy hocha la tête et ils allèrent aider Zoro et Sanji avec les sacs qu'ils avaient ramenés de l'épave.

- Je ne partage pas avec toi et ton pote ! avertit Nami à Ace.

- De toute façon, y'aurait pas assez pour partager équitablement avec la totalité de notre équipage, assura Ace.

Et ils défirent les paquets.

Nami resta un instant sans voix devant les objets divers présent sur le pont, puis s'énerva :

- Est-ce que je dois vous rappelez de pourquoi vous avez plongé ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

- Na, Ace, regarde, une armure ! s'exclama Luffy en pointant les trouvailles du doigt.

Il regarda Ace qui lui rendit son sourire.

Ils se mirent à jouer au janken pour savoir qui pourrait jouer avec, et Luffy fut le grand gagnant. Peu après, Ace était mort de rire, regardant son petit frère faire le con dans l'armure.

- Tout ce que vous avez rapporté, c'est un tas de détritus ! Je ne vois aucun indice sur le moyen d'aller dans le ciel !

- Y'avait rien de tout ça en bas, lui dit Zoro. Rien du tout !

- C'est la vérité, Nami-san, assura Sanji. Le navire semble avoir été attaqué. Ou alors il y a eu une mutinerie et l'équipage c'est entretué.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'il nous fallait des informations ! s'énerva Nami. Vous comprenez ? Si jamais nous parvenons à atteindre cette île céleste, nous pourrions bien subir le même sort que cet équipage ! En savoir plus nous aurait sauvés la vie ! Ces épées rouillées, ces vieilles assiettes et ce poulpe ne m'intéresse pas ! C'est un journal de bord et des cartes dont nous avons besoins !

Et elle se mit à donner des coups de pieds dans le butin.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux frères qui faisait toujours les cons.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement calme.

- Une armure ! firent les deux frères avec un immense sourire.

Mauvaise réponse.

Bim !

Ace était penché à présent pardessus la rambarde, une bosse palpitante sur le crâne, et Luffy était à terre, en état de choc, dans une armure en miette.

- Elle a explosé l'armure ! s'exclama Zoro.

- C'est à Nami que Ji-chan devrait offrir les couteaux de cuisines, marmonna Ace avec une moue sur les lèvres.

- Nami-san, je t'ai apporté de jolis coquillages ! fit Sanji avec un grand sourire idiot.

Il présenta de très beaux coquillages dans le creux de ses mains, à Nami.

- Tu peux te les mettre où je pense ! lui répondit Nami en passant devant lui sans s'arrêter. Ace, tu me déçois !

- Nami-san est si mignonne quand elle est en colère ! fit Sanji, toujours sous le charme.

- Arrête ça, lui souffla Usopp. Lâche-lui les baskets.

Nami vint battre en retraite du côté des plus vieux et se laissa tomber par terre en boudant.

- Tu es furieuse, constata Robin.

- Difficile de faire autrement, marmonna Nami. Je suis entourée de crétins finis ! J'espérais que la présence de deux pirates de grande envergures relèverait le niveau, mais même pas !

- Ace est le premier à faire des conneries à bords, yoi. Et j'essaye de limiter les dégâts, yoi. Une fois, il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de rhabiller quasi tous les commandants dans une tenue de lapin sexy rose, yoi.

Nami essaya de ne pas rire en imaginant de féroces pirates vêtus de façon aussi ridicule. Elle savait pas à quoi ressembler les autres commandants, mais vu le petit rire de Robin et le sourire au coin des lèvres de Marco, ça avait dû être du grand spectacle.

- Vous inclus ? demanda Robin avec un sourire.

- Je jouissais encore d'un privilège, à cet instant, yoi. Celui de ne pas être victime de ses tours et de ceux des deux autres fouteurs de troubles, yoi. J'ai perdu ce privilège à Alabasta, yoi. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que rien ne me soit tombé sur le nez encore, yoi.

- Tout de même, on est complétement perdu à présent, soupira Nami.

- Vraiment, yoi ? Nico-san, videz vos poches, je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui intéressera la navigatrice, yoi.

Robin eut un petit rire, démasquée avant même d'avoir pu faire la surprise et tendit un éternel pose à Nami.

- Je l'ai subtilisée sur le navire des singes… au cas où, annonça Robin avec un sourire.

Cela fit pleurer de joie Nami.

- Tu es la seule sur qui je peux compter ! fit la rouquine.

- Tu dois subir beaucoup de stress, non ? fit Marco en voyant que les frères D. s'intéressaient à présent à un poulpe.

Nami se contenta de soupirer.

- C'est un coup de chance qu'il indique Jaya, fit Nami.

- C'est une île de pirates, yoi. J'ai une liste de toutes les îles dont la Marine est absente, yoi. Et Jaya en fait partit, yoi, annonça Marco.

- Il faudra qu'on trouve vite des informations valables, alors. Sinon, le log se remettra à jour et j'en connais qui seront déçu de ne plus aller à Skypiea.

- D'autant plus que je sais de source sure que Gol D. Roger a vu cette île, yoi. Personnellement, j'ai une curiosité très relative à ce sujet… mais pour les deux frères, c'est tout autre chose… surtout pour Ace, yoi.

- Comment ça ?

Marco ne répondit rien. Ace vint le voir et lui tendit sa barquette de takoyaki.

- Tu partages de la nourriture, eh ben… fit Marco avec un sourire.

Ace inclina son chapeau sur son visage, agrandissant le sourire de Marco qui se servit.

- Aligatou, Ace, remercia le Phénix.

Ace s'inclina et abandonna la barquette aux pieds de Marco avant de s'enfuir en courant pour rejoindre son frère.

Robin eut un petit sourire devant le comportement du jeune homme.

* * *

Ils jetèrent l'ancre dans le port de Jaya.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai une mission à accomplir, fit Ace. On se retrouve plus tard.

- Une mission ? fit Zoro.

- Deux, en faîtes. Je dois trouver le plus d'info possibles sur les nouveaux rookies, et trouver des hommes particuliers. Marco, envoie mon sac s'il te plaît.

Marco jeta le sac à Ace qui le fouilla pour en tirer une chemise jaune qu'il enfila, cachant son emblème.

Et Ace sauta à terre, son chapeau masquant ses traits, avant de disparaître rapidement dans la foule.

- Zoro ! Luffy ! Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis ! lança Sanji en voyant les deux concernés partir à leur tour.

- J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, k'ssou cook, grogna Zoro.

- Je viens avec vous pour vous surveillez ! leur dit Nami en sautant à terre.

Robin et Marco se regardèrent et quittèrent le bord, eux aussi.

- Nous allons chercher des infos de notre côté, yoi. A plus tard, yoi.

Et les deux adultes disparurent à leur tour dans la foule. Sanji fut maintenu en otage à bord par Usopp et Chopper morts de trouilles.

* * *

Luffy et Zoro étaient exaspérés.

Devoir jurer de ne pas causer de soucis… quel peine !

Soi-disant qu'ils seraient expulsés de la ville s'ils causaient du grabuge. Non mais, elle avait conscience que c'était une île de pirates ?

C'est là qu'un gars s'effondra devant eux, comme un mourant.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Nami.

- Regarde, il est tombé ce son cheval, constata Luffy.

- Ouais, il est tombé raide, continua Zoro, tout aussi indifférent que Luffy.

- Il a l'air de souffrir.

- Ouais, il a vraiment l'air de souffrir.

- Pardonnez-moi, messieurs, pourriez-vous m'aider à me relever ?

- Je vais le faire, intervint Ace en sortant d'un coin de rue.

- Il serait pas mieux allonger ? demanda Zoro.

Luffy perçu le regard de son frère, et se tint immédiatement sur ses gardes.

Percevant le changement d'attitude de son capitaine, Zoro posa une main sur ses armes. Ils regardèrent Ace mettre l'homme sur son cheval… qui n'était pas en meilleur état que son maître.

- Désolé d'occasionner une telle gène. Permettez-moi de vous offrir une pomme en gage de ma gratitude, fit l'homme toujours avachis sur le cheval.

- T'as l'air trop louche ! On en veut pas ! gronda Zoro.

- Je vais mettre ma bonne fortune à l'épreuve, fit Luffy en prenant une pomme. Nii-chan ?

- Pourquoi pas, fit Ace.

Et ils en prirent une chacun et mordirent dedans.

Boum !

Un bar explosa derrière eux. Des gars qui avaient mangé des pommes d'un mec bizarre, mais ça n'empêcha pas les frères D. de continuer à manger leur pomme.

- Ace ! Luffy ! Recrachez ça immédiatement ! s'exclama Nami en les étranglant à moitié.

- Teme ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ! gronda Zoro en se mettant en garde.

- Ils iront bien, fit l'homme. Elles n'étaient pas chargées, sans quoi ils seraient morts à la première bouchée. Vous êtes… des veinards.

- Iie, nous sommes des D., rectifia Luffy.

- J'en connais un, de D…

- Marshall D. Teach ? demanda Ace.

- Oui, tu le connais aussi, jeune homme ?

- Plus ou moins. C'est lui qui m'envoie, il voudrait que je transmette un message à ses hommes.

- Viens avec moi, alors…

Ace envoya un salut et un clin d'œil au trio qu'il laissa derrière lui.

- Marshall D. Teach ? Un ami de ton frère ? demanda Nami.

- Iie. Un traître qui a servi dans la flotte d'Ace. Un faux D.. Il a essayé de tuer un ami de Nii-chan, mais il est intervenu à temps avec Marco. Il a été puni par leur capitaine. Ace semble vouloir tuer dans l'œuf une menace potentielle. Cet homme va mourir, déclara Luffy. Allons-y.

Et il reprit sa route.

Zoro et Nami se regardèrent, et suivirent Luffy, un peu perplexe.

* * *

- Dans quelle ville de dingue on est tombé ! grogna Nami.

- Maaa, calmes-toi, Nami, c'est une île de pirates ! déclara Luffy, les mains derrière la nuque.

- Tu réalises que toi et ton frère avaient frôlés la mort !?

- Ben ça arrive.

- Et c'est cool, tout ça !?

Ils furent coupés par le hurlement d'un gros bourrin sur un toit.

Luffy et Zoro voulurent se mesurer à lui en apprenant qu'il était question d'un champion, mais Nami les rappela à l'ordre.

C'est là que le catcheur poussa un affreux hurlement alors qu'il prenait feu.

Il se jeta à terre, et essaya d'éteindre les flammes, mais rien à faire… il brulait de l'intérieur.

- Seconde victime de Nii-chan, fit Luffy.

- Ton frère ? Mais il est où ? demanda Zoro.

- En lui. Il s'infiltre par la bouche et brule sa victime de l'intérieur.

Luffy s'avança vers l'homme en train de mourir et tira son couteau de sa ceinture pour ouvrir le tee-shirt de l'homme, dévoilant l'emblème simplifié de Shirohige, profondément inscrit au feu dans la chaire de l'homme. Quand celui-ci eut fini d'agoniser, une fine traînée de flamme quitta la bouche de l'homme des disparus vite entre les jambes des passants.

Tout le monde regarda avec crainte la marque dans la chaire du mort.

Shirohige avait des hommes sur place. Mais pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi cet homme !?

* * *

- Marco-san ! fit Nami en voyant le Phénix se dirigeait vers l'hôtel où ils allaient chercher des infos.

- Ah, c'est vous, fit Marco en les rejoignant.

- Ace fait du grabuge et ça plaît pas à Nami, déclara Luffy.

- Booo, il fait juste peur aux rookies, yoi. Ne vous en occupez pas, yoi. Vous avez réussi à trouver le coin le plus calme de la ville, on dirait, yoi.

- C'est vrai que c'est un très bel endroit ! sourit Nami.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrer.

- Y'a pas un rats, mais ça sent bon la nourriture, constata Luffy.

Le gérant vint à leur rencontre, mort de trouille.

- Messieurs dames ! Vous allez vous attirez des ennuis ! leur dit-il. Vous feriez mieux de partir d'ici ! En ce moment, l'hôtel est entièrement occupé par l'équipage de Bellamy la Hyène ! C'est pour ça que nous sommes contraints de refuser d'autres clients ! Si… Si Bellamy-sama découvre votre présence, ça va mal se finir ! J'ai donc le regret de vous demander de partir, s'il vous plaît !

- Quoi, on peut même pas jeter un œil à l'intérieur ? demanda Luffy déçu.

- Et c'est qui ce Bellamy ? s'enquit Nami.

- Héé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda un homme en débarquant avec une nana sous le bras, faisant hurler de terreur le tenant de l'auberge. Dis-moi, qui sont ces vermines ?

- SARQUISS-SAMA ! s'exclama le gérant. Soyez la bienvenue ! Vous êtes sain et sauf !

- Rien à foute, fit la nana. Foutes les dehors et vite ! Combien tu crois qu'on te paie pour cette endroit !?

- J'ai pas l'intention de céder du terrain devant des rookies qui croient que brandir l'emblème d'un Shichibukai fait d'eux les seigneurs du monde, yoi. Dommage pour vous, Donflammingo est un allié de Kaidou, et Kaidou est un ennemi de mon capitaine, yoi, siffla Marco.

Il se tourna vers le duo, leur permettant de voir son emblème.

- Hun, tu te prends pour qui, gueule d'ananas ?! fit l'homme en faisant rouler ses mécaniques devant Marco.

Le Phénix le saisit vivement à la gorge et le souleva de terre comme un vulgaire fétu de paille.

- Ne provoque jamais un Shirohige Kaizoku, gakki, ça pourrait être la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie, yoi. Quémandes ma pitié pour ta misérable existence, yoi.

L'homme n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot. La femme fut prise d'un instant de courage et leva son flingue, tremblante.

- Es-tu prête à risquer ta vie ? demanda Luffy. Cet homme est un pirate qui n'hésitera pas à te tuer si tu rates ton coup. Appuis sur la gâchette si tu es déterminée à mettre ta vie en jeu. Mais ne le fait pas dans le cas contraire. C'est une arme, pas un joujou.

Marco ne lui laissa pas le temps de tirer qu'il lui donna un coup dans la poire.

- Tu vas aller voir ton capitaine, et lui dire de ramasser ses clics et ses clacs, yoi, fit Marco à Sarquiss. Et tu diras à Donflammingo qu'il aille se faire enculer sec par Davy Jones, yoi. Je suis pas d'humeur, yoi.

Et il laissa tomber sa proie qui ramassa la nana et fila en courant.

- Si vous avez une chambre de libre qu'aucune de ses vermines n'a utilisé, je voudrais la prendre pour quelques heures, yoi, fit Marco au gérant. Et s'ils reviennent, prévenez-moi. On énerve pas un Shirohige Kaizoku, yoi.

- Bi-bi-bien sûre ! assura le gérant.

- Kyyyya ! Marco-san ! Vous étiez si classe ! s'exclama Nami.

- Mugiwara… ton professeur t'a bien apprit, yoi, constata Marco.

- Shihihihihi ! Aligatou ! sourit Luffy.

Marco alla voir les autres pirates avachis dans le coin et les foudroya du regard.

- Je dois vous brandir ma prime pour vous faire dégager, ou juste vous étripez jusqu'au dernier, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Il en fallu pas plus pour qu'ils s'en aillent tous.

* * *

- Il était classe, tout de même, fit Nami en sirotant son verre.

- Tu changes de proie ? fit Zoro en buvant sa choppe.

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'Ace serait capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant !

- Vous avez eu de la chance, constata le barman en lui remettant un au:tre verre. Mock Town est devenu le paradis des pirates qui passent leur temps ici à écouler leur butin. Tout de même, le bras droit en personne d'un Yonkou pour prendre votre défense… c'est à se demander ce que les deux plus grands commandants font par ici, d'ailleurs...

- Ace est le frère de notre capitaine, déclara Nami.

- Ouuh, tu as un aniki très prestigieux, fit le barman en regardant Luffy.

- Shihihihi ! Aligatou ! Na, il faut combien de temps au log ? sourit Luffy.

- Quatre jours, pour qu'il se recharge.

Luffy mordit dans sa tarte et manqua de la recracher.

- Elle est infect ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Désolé, fit l'homme. Tiens, fait passer avec ça, c'est la maison qui offre.

- Shihihihi ! Aligatou ! remercia Luffy en avalant sa choppe.

- T'as une prime ?

- Quarante-cinq millions ! Comme la toute première de Nii-chan ! Mais il dit que dans quelques jours, ma prime devrait augmenter, mais honnêtement, je m'en fiche un peu.

- Heee…

C'est là que quelqu'un entra dans le bar et parcourut l'assistance du regard en demandant :

- Y'a-t-il un pirate avec un chapeau de paille, par ici ?

Luffy se retourna, interrogateur, pour voir l'homme qui semblait bien en colère.

- C'est qui ? demanda Luffy.

- Bellamy la Hyène, souffla le patron.

- Alors, c'est toi, Mugiwara no Luffy avec quarante-cinq millions de berrys !?

- Nanda ? fit le jeune homme.

Luffy se retourna sur son siège, alors que Zoro cessa de boire.

- On dirait que c'est à toi qu'il cause, Luffy.

- Na, Bellamy c'est pas le nom du type dont Marco a foutu l'équipage à la porte, tout à l'heure ?

Bellamy vint vers eux.

- Je rencontre plein d'asperges aujourd'hui, commenta Luffy.

- Donnes-moi ton meilleur sake et sers au gamin ce qu'il veut, demanda Bellamy en s'installant au comptoir à côté de Luffy.

- Je veux rien, refusa Luffy.

C'est là que le reste de la bande suivit.

- Tiens, si c'est pas les rats de tout à l'heure ! Y'a pas cet idiot avec une tête d'ananas pour vous protégez ce coup-ci ! fit une nana.

- Ne les cherchez pas, s'il vous plaît, vous allez mettre un commandant de Shirohige en colère. Et un commandant en colère, c'est le Yonkou en colère ! demanda le tavernier.

- J'ai pas besoin de nii-chan pour me défendre. Il aurait honte de moi si je me réfugiais derrière son nom pour me faire ma route, déclara Luffy.

- Heee, tu te la joues à quoi, hein ? Tu racontes des bobards en te prétendant le otouto d'un Shirohige Kaizoku ? Hein ? fit une autre femme. Comme si un commandant pouvait prétendre avoir un gringalet comme toi dans sa famille.

Tout le monde évacua quand les nouveaux venus se firent des places à coup de poings.

Bellamy saisit la tête de Luffy et l'envoya dans le comptoir, le brisant sur le coup.

Zoro dégaina et mit son arme sous la gorge de l'homme.

- Tu joues à quoi, matelot ? demanda Bellamy.

- C'est plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question, gronda Zoro qui émettait des ondes menaçantes.

- Zoro ! Matte ! On a encore aucunes informations ! s'exclama Nami.

- Urusai ! lui dit Zoro. Ce mec cherche la bagarre, je vais la lui donner !

Luffy se redressa et arrangea son chapeau sur son crâne.

- Zoro, ranges ton arme. Nami, on y va. Ne traînons pas plus longtemps ici, c'est devenu encore plus puant qu'une décharge, par ici, déclara Luffy

- Bouuuuuuuuuh, il fuit la queue entre ses jambes ! huèrent les pirates.

- Luffy… fit Zoro.

- On ne se bagarre pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Partons d'ici. Merci pour les boissons, Oyaji. Mettez ça sur la note de cet homme.

Et il laissa un papier à l'aubergiste avant de s'en aller, suivit par Zoro.

- Luffy, matte ! fit Nami.

Et elle se tourna vers le tavernier.

- Ne, Ojisan, nous cherchons des informations sur l'île céleste ! lui dit-elle. Vous savez quelque chose ?!

Cela eut pour don d'amener le silence dans la taverne.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire, la traitant d'idiote.

- Les îles célestes existent, fit Luffy en entraînant Nami avec lui. Vous n'êtes pas des pirates comme attendait Roger.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, gamin ! Ahahahahaha ! C'est fini l'époque des pirates qui rêve de trésors légendaires et d'îles célestes ! se moqua Bellamy en lui jeta son verre sur le crâne. La fille de Roger fait pitié à vouloir continuer de croire aux exploits de son papa adoré ! Aahahahaha !

Luffy esquiva le verre sans même y songer.

- Luffy ! Zoro ! fit Nami qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux hommes s'en aller sans répondre.

- Na, poupée, laisse tomber ces loosers et viens avec de vrais hommes ! fit Sarquiss.

- Je suis trop bien pour vous, lui répliqua Nami.

Et la porte de la taverne se ferma sur eux.

Dehors, Ace se tenait, impassible, malgré ses poings serrés. Il ne regarda pas son frère qui passa à côté de lui, sans un mot.

- Luffy. Je suis fier de toi, lui dit Ace avec un sourire. Tous les rêves ne peuvent pas être expliqués rationnellement. C'est ce qui fait son charme. Vas-tu renoncer aux tiens, avec ce qu'a dit cet idiot ?

- Autant aller quémander pardon au jiji et devenir un marine, comme il le voulait, fit Luffy en souriant. Les rêves sont l'héritage de notre D., nii-chan.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Je vous retrouve dans deux trois heures avec Marco, d'acc ?

Luffy hocha la tête et se sentit serein avec la main affectueuse de son aîné, sur son chapeau.

Il laissa les ignorants et les terres à terres se moquer d'eux. Lui, il avait des rêves, et il prouverait que c'était encore faisable d'y croire.

Bon, Ace piqua sa crise, mais c'était le problème de son frère à présent, pas le sien.

* * *

- Pourquoi elle est si en colère alors qu'elle est pas blessée ? demanda Usopp alors que Luffy passait par les soins de Chopper pour le comptoir qu'il s'était pris dans la face.

- Va savoir, dit Luffy.

- Sinon, vous avez appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Chopper. Au sujet de l'île céleste.

Cela eut pour don d'énerver Nami.

Elle voulait plus en entendre parler, vu comment on s'était moqué d'elle quand elle avait évoqué ça.

- Eh bien, il a du remue-ménage, fit Robin en revenant à bord. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Oh ! Bon retour à bord, Robin-chwan ! fit Sanji.

Ace et Marco se hissèrent à bord et le Phénix applaudit.

- C'était admirable, Mugiwara, Ace m'a raconté, yoi, fit Marco.

- Pas la peine de se battre pour un truc pareil ! Je crois à tout ça, et ce qu'ils diront n'y changera rien !

- Je remets quand même en doute le fondement de tout ceci, soupira Nami.

- Les îles célestes existent, tu n'as rien à remettre en doute. Ce sont tes préjugés qui doivent être évacué, lui dit Ace. Nous, on a eu plus de chance de note côté.

- Vous avez fait pas mal de grabuge, tout de même, Portgas-san. J'ai entendu votre éclat de colère très clairement, constata Robin en revenant de la chambre des filles où elle avait déposé ses paquets.

- J'ai le sang un peu plus chaud que celui de Lu', et je suis son aniki. J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Tu leur montres, Robin ?

- Hai, pour vous, senshô-san, fit Robin.

Et elle fit pousser quelques mains qui tendirent une carte à Luffy qui la prit.

- C'est l'île où nous sommes, yoi. Une vieille connaissance est par ici, yoi. Un gars de North Blue, il est pas resté longtemps dans le Shin Sekai, malheureusement, yoi. Sa statue est dans la cave de Diego, yoi.

- Le gars avec le marron sur le crâne ? C'est le seul que j'ai pas reconnu parmi les statuts, fit Ace.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Chopper.

- Diego est un arisant d'une île protégé par Oyaji, yoi. Elle est dans le Shin Sekai. C'est arisant qui fait des objets en cire, yoi. Et dans sa cave, on trouve quelques statues de cire de pirate assez connu. Oyaji a la sienne, comme Ace, Jozu, Vista et moi, yoi. Thatch avait la sienne, mais il s'en est débarrassé, enfin faut pas chercher à comprendre, yoi. On trouve aussi deux de nos alliés, Withey Bay et Squardo. Mais on a aussi quelques membres de l'équipage d'Akagami, dont ce gakki de Shanks lui-même yoi. Zeff a sa statue, aussi, avec ce fameux Cricket. On trouve aussi trois figures énigmatiques et prestigieuses de la piraterie, immortalisées par la cire… Gol D. Roger et son bras droit Silver Rayleigh, et Gol D. Ann. Il paraît que ce fut un calvaire de faire celle d'Ann.

- Je savais même pas qu'elle en avait une ! s'exclama Ace. Comment il l'a fait !?

-Avec son avis de recherche et quelques photos que lui a fourni le Mei-ô, yoi.

- Oooooh …

- Bref, tout ça pour dire que celui qui a sans doute des infos sur cette îles céleste est de l'autre côté de l'île, yoi.

- Il est vu en paria par l'île, annonça Robin. Il a été exilé de Mock Town parce qu'il rêvait de choses absurdes. Quelle coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Mmmh ! Eh bien, allons voir ! décida Luffy.

- Il y a un petit souci, déclara Usopp.

- Hein ?

* * *

**Heeeee voilà ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures !**


	23. On sait que l'île céleste existe !

**Salut à tous...**

**Hey, bonsoir tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous souffrez pas trop de la chaleur et des orages. Pour être franche, moi, je crève de chaud, et j'ai en plus le chat qui me réclame des câlins, alors, imaginez l'entreprise que c'est de faire un chapitre !**

**Enfin, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie, c'est comme le fromage, y'a plein de trou, de toute façon :3**

**Ici, c'est la rencontre avec Cricket, donc, beaucoup de dialogue, mais vous vous y attendez.**

**Clockie : ils y sont tous passés. Pas le moindre survivant. Lafitte y comprit. Il aurait été en train de proposer Teach comme Shichibukai si il était encore vivant, et à Jaya. Teach n'ayant plus donné de nouvel, tout le monde est en stand-by. Pour le bikini, il faut qu'il puisse fouiller dans les affaires de son frangin, sans que personne ne le prenne sur le fait, ce qui va être compliquer. Pour le comment Ace achète les vêtements d'Ann... c'est Ann qui s'en charge, mais elle se déguise. On peu aussi se demander comment fait Izou pour acheter les siens, mais il y a des choses qu'il est préférable d'ignorer si on veut survivre. Pour les statuts de cires, elles sont pas là dans le manga, mais j'ai adoré ce passage. J'ignore si Stefan en a une, il semblerait que non, mais faut demander à Oda. Qui se désigne ^^ ? Je suis vraiment confuse pour les fautes en augmentations. J'ai dû mal à prendre le recul nécessaire pour régler ça ^^'. Je te rassure, je vais pas supprimé l'alliance entre Luffy et Law, je vais juste arranger ça à ma sauce :D. Nami va tomber de haut en apprenant pour Ace et Marco, mais bon, on n'y peut rien. Quand ils apprendront pour Luffy_ko_, ça en choquera certain, et oui, Robin va rire plus fort que d'habitude. Merci de tes encouragements pour 'Where is Abby' et pour la langue, y'a Ziva, Ace, Sanji, Zoro et Luffy pour traduire. Ensuite, pour le cross-over avec Ghost Whisperer, on verra si j'arrive à dépasser le second chapitre. ****Dernière chose : j'aime lire les pavés, alors, ne te gène pas.**

**sylnodel : Je suis contente que cette fic soit à ton goût. Normalement, il aurait fallut commencer par l'autre, mais c'est pas grave, c'est déjà cool que ça te plaise et que tu es envie de lire l'autre.**

**Allez, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

- Il en faut peu pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le légendaire Fushisho Marco, se moqua gentiment Robin.

Marco resta recroquevillé sous sa forme animale, la tête sous une aile, sur le mât, pendant que tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte pour remettre le _Merry _en état après la rencontre très... vocale, avec cet étrange macaque, qui s'est avéré être le frère du singe à qui ils avaient piqué le log pose. Il n'avait pas la tête à s'occuper des piques de l'archéologues.

- Les oiseaux ont une oreille très sensible, fit Chopper, inquiet, en regardant le phénix toujours sur son perchoir.

- Marco ? appela Ace.

Son compagnon esquissa un petit geste de l'aile.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Hiken, en recevant le message.

Et il se remit au boulot, accompagné par les râlements de Usopp.

- Il a rien dit, constata Nami.

- On se comprend tellement bien qu'on a pas vraiment besoin de mots pour communiquer. Bon, ce n'est pas aussi performant que la quasi télépathie qu'on a Lu' et moi, mais c'est utile ! annonça Ace.

- Ji-chan dit qu'on est pareil, et que c'est pour ça qu'on se comprend si bien, fit Luffy en faisant un immense effort pour ne pas abîmer plus le navire qu'il voulait réparer.

- Le fait est que j'ai compris que Marco me disait de pas m'en occuper, parce que ça allait vite passer. Sinon, Nico-san, auriez-vous l'obligeance de partager vos informations, dans l'espoir que Marco puisse les contredire ? fit Ae.

- Devant autant de politesse, tu es vraiment surprenant, Ace, constata Usopp.

Ace lui tira la langue, et Robin eut un petit rire.

- Il est question d'un dénommé Montblanc Cricket. L'homme qui parle de rêves, s'étant fait virer de la ville, vit à ce point-là de l'île, que j'ai marqué sur la carte. Après, il semblerait que Fushisho-san en sache plus que moi sur le sujet.

- Y'a un truc qui me choque, quand même, déclara Ace.

- Qu'est-ce qui te choque, nii-chan ? s'enquit Luffy.

Il se doutait que son frère devait penser à quelque chose qui n'avait strictement rien à voir.

- Ce gars prétendait devenir Shichibukai, soi-disant parce qu'il ne s'est jamais coupé les cheveux... Lu' a plus de raisons de recevoir ce genre de proposition, que ce macaque... la stupidité de certaines personnes me dépassent…

Oui, ça n'avait en effet rien à voir.

- Je pense pas que tu sois bien placé pour dire ça, Ace, ricana Luffy.

- Tu me cherches, baka otouto ? grogna l'aîné. Je crois que t'es le plus stupide de nous deux, non ?

- Shihihihihi !

- Comment faisait Sabo pour vous supporter, soupira Sanji.

- Je lui ai souvent demandé, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu, yoi, grogna Marco en reprenant forme humaine.

Il sauta sur le pont et Chopper vint immédiatement à son niveau pour accomplir son rôle de médecin.

- Sabo n'est pas aussi dingue que eux deux ? s'enquit Robin.

- C'est le seul doté d'un minimum de raison de ce trio de déjanté, expliqua Sanji tout en regardant les frères D. se chamailler. Quelqu'un de normal, au moins.

- Vu que c'est leur frère, peut-on vraiment dire qu'il est normal ? marmonna Nami, exaspérée.

- Su- sugeeee !

Ce fut trois exclamations, venant d'Usopp et des frères D. qui alertèrent tout le monde.

Ils étaient arrivé en vue de là où vivait l'homme, et la première chose qu'on voyait, c'était un petit palais très tape à l'œil.

- Marco ! T'aurais pu nous dire qu'il roulait sur l'or ! s'exclama Ace.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit, se tenant encore une oreille :

- Regarde plus attentivement...

- Un rêveur, n'est-ce pas ? fit Sanji en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour en tirer une belle bouffée de tabac.

- Presque aussi rêveur que Roger lui-même. Cette maison, c'est juste du tape à l'œil. Il a toujours eut des goûts discutables, yoi.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Chopper.

En moins de deux, les frères D. étaient à terre et contournaient le palais.

La déception fut grande. C'était juste un décor.

Juste une moitié de maison, et le reste, du simple rafistolage.

- Quel genre de rêve a-t-il bien put raconter pour être chasser de Mock Town ? demanda Nami à Robin et Marco.

- Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il semblerait qu'il parlait d'une montagne d'or se trouvant sur l'île de Jaya, déclara Robin.

- De l'or !? s'exclama Usopp.

- Un trésor enfoui par un pirate ?! demanda Nami.

- Sa na, sourit mystérieusement Robin.

- DE L'OR !

Et Nami commença sa crise de folie en demandant à Chopper de creuser le sol. Marco se frappa le visage.

- Trop folle à votre goût, Fushisho-san ? sourit Robin en voyant l'air exaspéré de Marco.

- Personne ne peut surpasser la folie d'un D., vous le saurez, yoi, commenta le Phénix.

Et il se détacha du mât contre lequel il était appuyé pour aller jeter un œil à Ace et Luffy. Ace le regarda en souriant un instant, puis suivit toujours son frère.

- Ace... je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda brusquement Luffy, à voix basse, profitant du fait qu'il soit en tête à tête avec son frangin.

- Hm ?

- Toi et ce Marco... c'est juste physique ou...? Je sais, ça me regarde pas, mais...

Luffy détourna la tête, embarrassé. C'était plus fort que lui. C'était normalement à Ace de se faire du soucis pour lui, pas le contraire.

- Je m'occupe de savoir si tu es toujours puceau, Lu' ? déconna Ace.

- C'est plus le cas, si c'est ta question, marmonna Luffy.

- Je veux pas savoir de ce que tu fais de ce que tu as dans ton pantalon, Lu'. C'est ta vie, c'est pas mes affaires. Tant que tes sentiments et ton bonheur n'est pas en jeu, tu fais ce que tu veux.

- En gros, je dois pas te poser de question ?

Ace soupira et se massa la nuque.

- Je vais être franc, déclara Ace. Au début, la première fois que j'ai vu Marco, j'ai été attiré par lui. C'était à la fois physique, mais aussi, face à sa puissance. Puis, depuis que je suis sur le _Moby Dick_, on a apprit à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser, en quelques sortes. Il est mon contraire... et pourtant, j'y peux rien. Je me sens bien avec lui, serein, tranquille. Le monde pourrait bien tourné à l'envers que je ne le remarquerais même pas. C'est dure à expliquer... Pour résumer, Luffy, j'ai pour Marco des sentiments très fort qui vont bien au delà de la simple amitié fraternel. Je l'aime. Tu peux pas expliquer ça. Tu me comprends ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, mais j'y arrive, avoua Luffy. Et lui ?

- Ace, c'est une violation de propriété privé, tu le sais ?!

Quand on parlait du loup...

- On est des pirates, rétorqua le jeune homme en suivant son frère dans la maison.

- Y'A PAS UN CHAT ! lança Luffy.

- Je sais qu'il éprouve des sentiments aussi fort que les miens. Après, c'est un zoan, beaucoup de chose passe par le contact, pour lui. Même s'il paraît froid, distant et réserver, Marco est quelqu'un de passionné. Et on s'aime, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Lu'. Mais merci de t'être inquiété, même si c'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, et pas l'inverse.

Et il enfonça affectueusement le mugiwara boshi sur le crâne de son otouto qui éclata de rire.

C'est là que Nami trouva un livre de conte.

- _Usotsuki Norland _? lut-elle.

- C'est un super titre ! décréta Usopp. Ça sonne bien !

Sanji répéta pensivement le titre.

- On connaît ? s'enquit Ace en ressortant de la maison avec son frère.

- C'est un livre publié dans le North Blue, constata Nami.

- Je suis né dans le North Blue ! Je l'avais pas dit ?!

- Possible... avoua Nami.

- Je pensais que t'étais d'East Blue, comme nous tous... enfin Chopper et Robin mis à part, déclara Usopp.

- Je suis de South Blue, même si mon père est d'East Blue, annonça Ace.

- J'ai pas la moindre idée de là où je suis né, avoua Luffy.

- Tu peux te considérer de Dawn, vu l'âge que tu avais quand Ji-chan t'a récupéré auprès du jiji. Maaaarcoooo ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, yoi, rejeta le Phénix.

- Urusai, Chopper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! gronda Nami ce qui offusqua le renne.

Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de creuser.

Marco le prit sur ses épaules en souriant, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire le petit zoan.

- C'est quoi ce conte ? demanda Usopp à Sanji.

- Une histoire célèbre dans le North Blue. C'est un conte pour enfant, mais on raconte que Norland a vraiment existé. Ça raconte l'histoire d'un homme dans un Royaume du Nord, nommé Montblanc Norland, un explorateur qui aimait faire le récit d'aventures trop fantastique pour être vrai, et personne ne parvenait à savoir si c'était vrai ou pas. Un jour, il revint d'exploration et alla faire son rapport au Roi, disant avoir vu une montagne d'or sur une île de la Grand Line, nommée Grande Mer, dans le conte. Le Roi voulu voir ça de ses yeux et s'embarqua pour la Grand Line avec deux milles de ses hommes. Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'île, il ne restait plus que le Roi, Norland et une centaine de soldats. Ce qu'ils virent, ce fut une simple jungle. Conclusion, Norland fut condamné à mort pour avoir mentit. Ses dernières paroles furent qu'il savait que la montagne d'or avait été engloutit par les flots. Personnes ne crurent en ses paroles, pourtant, il continua jusqu'à la fin.

- Triste histoire, soupira Marco. Mais c'est ce qui attend beaucoup de rêveur, malheureusement. Beaucoup ont considéré Gol D. Roger comme un menteur, mais il suffisait de voir son sourire, le jour de son exécution, pour croire dur comme fer à la One Piece.

- Il n'y a aucune honte à vouloir rêver ! s'offusqua Ace qui prit presque mal le commentaire.

Marco se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être mal choisi ses mots, insultants involontairement le père d'Ace, et plus largement les D.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, yoi. Je voulais pas te vexé, navré.

- C'est oublié, assura Ace avec un beau sourire. Mais tu devras faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner.

Robin eut un petit rire discret. Et Nami qui ne voyait rien de ce qu'il y avait sous son nez, et des sous-entendus très appuyé du jeune commandants.

- Hey, y'a des bulles, là... on dirait que quelque chose remonte à la surface, signala Luffy, un peu à l'écart.

Et plouf !

- LUFFY ! cria Ace en voyant son frère tomber à l'eau.

En moins de deux, Marco était sur lui, pour l'empêcher de plonger à la suite de son frère, Chopper toujours sur ses épaules. Usopp se précipita pour aller le repêcher.

- Tu ne le sauveras pas, Ace ! Tu couleras comme lui ! tenta de raisonner Marco en mettant l'aîné des D. au sol.

Et un gars jaillit de l'eau en position de combat et leur aboya dessus :

- Qui êtes-vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez moi ! Vous êtes gonflé de pénétrer chez les autres comme ça ! Ce bout de mer est MON territoire !

- Oi, Cricket-kun, calmes-toi, on est là en paix, yoi, fit Marco en se redressant.

Usopp plongea pour aller chercher Luffy.

- Marco-san ? reconnu l'homme.

- Oui, c'est moi... y'avait bien longtemps, non ?

Toute hostilité s'envola pour le coup.

- Et le gamin, là... merde, c'est un homme de Newgate ?! fit Cricket.

- Non, mais c'est mon otouto, grogna Ace en se relevant.

Il se mit en position, sans réaliser que l'homme face à lui commencer à se sentir mal.

- Ro-Roger ? s'étonna Cricket.

Et il s'effondra, coupant Ace dans son élan. On l'avait appelé Roger ? Son père ? Whouawe...

- Roger ? répéta Zoro.

- Rien d'important. Chopper, il se sent mal, tu peux faire quelque chose ?! fit Marco en s'accroupissant près du gars.

Chopper vint le rejoindre.

- Luffy ! s'écria Ace en voyant son frère et Usopp refaire surface. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il les aida à revenir sur la terre ferme.

- Y'a... y'avait des bulles à la surface de l'eau... raconta Luffy en reprenant son souffle. J'étais en train de les observer... et y'a eu une châtaigne qui est sorti de l'eau... mais en faîte, la châtaigne, c'était un ossan... et il m'a tiré à l'eau...

* * *

- Apportez-moi des serviettes froides ! exigea Chopper. Ouvrez toutes les fenêtres ! Ace ! Marco-san ! Restez dehors ! Il a besoin de fraîcheur !

Marco leva les mains et entraîna Ace hors de la maison après avoir déposé Cricket sur le lit.

- De quoi il souffre ? demanda Zoro, alors que Chopper ausculté son malade.

- D'aéroembolisme, répondit le renne.

- De quoi ?!

- Le ossan est malade ? s'inquiéta Luffy.

Ace se présenta devant la porte un peu exaspéré par son frangin.

- Le _ossan_ a failli te tuer, Luffy. Mais c'est vrai que j'oubliais que tu peux pardonner beaucoup de chose. T'es comme Shanks sur ce point-là, soupira Ace.

- Misère... marmonna Marco.

- C'est ce qu'ont parfois les plongeurs. Ce n'est que passager, expliqua Chopper. Le problème vient de la décompression lorsqu'on remonte à la surface. Un gradient de pression se développe et forme des bulles. Les bulles d'azotes déforment les veines et les tissus, obstruant les vaisseaux sanguins.

- Une sale maladie, commentèrent les frères D. qui n'avaient rien saisit.

- Il a dû plonger tous les jours, sans laisser le temps aux bulles de se dissoudre dans son organisme, continua Chopper.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Nami.

- Va savoir, il a toujours été têtu, soupira Marco.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée non plus, mais c'est dangereux pour sa santé. Dans certain cas, ça peut être mortel, annonça gravement Chopper.

- Quelque chose m'intrigue, néanmoins, déclara Robin.

Et elle se tourna vers Ace.

- Il vous a appelé Roger... dit-elle.

- Et ? Il a dû me confondre avec quelqu'un. Ce gars est malade, c'est tout à fait possible qu'il est eu une hallucination, marmonna Ace avec un geste de la main. C'est des trucs qui arrive, na, Lu' ?

- Hm ! Une fois, y'en a même un qui m'a confondu avec toi ! confirma Luffy, noyant un peu plus le poisson.

Si Chopper et Usopp laissèrent passer ça, les autres comprirent bien que les deux frères et Marco cachaient quelque chose au sujet d'Ace. Et le trio le réalisa. Il fallait jouer serrer, jusqu'à Shabaody. Une fois à mi-chemin, ils auraient passé assez d'épreuve pour qu'ils soient certains que l'équipage de Luffy était assez digne de confiance pour que ce secret soit partagé avec eux.

- Boss ! Tout va bien ! firent les deux macaques de l'autre fois en débarquant dans l'embrasure, poussant Ace sur le côté.

Usopp entra en état de grande panique alors que Chopper soupiraient.

- Marco-san, Ace ? Mon patient a besoin de calme, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? demanda le petit renne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ! demanda l'un d'eux alors que Marco et Ace les faisaient s'éloigner de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à notre Boss ! aboya l'autre.

- On le soigne, alors fermez-là, yoi, grogna le Phénix.

- Du balais, vous dérangez mon médecin de bord, leur dit Luffy.

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'ILS VONT NOUS CROIRE ! CE SONT DES SINGES ENRAGES ! s'exclama Usopp.

Boing !

Chopper lui avait jeté un livre à la figure pour qu'il se calme.

- Si vous êtes incapable de bien vous tenir, sortez, mon patient a besoin de calme et de fraîcheur, gronda doucement Chopper.

Cela fit pleurer les deux macaques.

- Ces mecs sont formidables ! dirent-ils.

Usopp en tomba de surprise.

Ils avaient vraiment écouté...

- Si vous avez compris, calmez-vous, alors... mataku, grogna Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... entre macaques, ils se comprennent, ricana Sanji.

Maco le foudroya du regard en avertissement. Sanji s'interrompit en prenant une cigarette dans son paquet. Il fit un signe comme quoi c'était la dernière fois qu'il dirait ça, et le Phénix rapporta son attention sur les frères simiens.

- Sanji, si tu fumes, c'est dehors, demanda Chopper.

Sanji hocha la tête et sortit. Ace lui alluma sa cigarette, alors que Luffy les rejoignait aussi.

- Alors comme ça, c'est votre Boss. Vous vivez ici, aussi ? demanda-t-il.

- En fait, la maison du Boss est aussi le Quartier Général des Forces Alliées Saruyama, répondit Masira.

- Mais on vit en général sur nos bateaux, compléta son frère Shôjô. Cette maison est trop petite pour nous contenir.

- Vous êtes trop gros, les gars, laissa tomber Ace en baillant. Mais comparé à Oyaji, ce sont des crottes de nez. Na, Marco ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais la comparaison est parlante, soupira le Phénix.

- Oyaji ? demandèrent les deux frères simiens.

- Nous sommes deux commandants de Shirohige. On était en mission quand on est tombé sur mon otouto qui vient d'entrer dans la Grand Line. Alors, on fait un bout de chemin ensemble, résuma Ace.

- NANI !

- Ils sont bruyants, soupira Marco.

* * *

- Comment peuvent-ils bien s'entendre ? marmonna Usopp qui s'était assis à côté de Zoro qui prenait le soleil.

- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, répondit Zoro, pensif.

Il jeta un œil à Ace. Plus le temps passer, plus le kenshi réaliser que les deux frères restaient très mystérieux sur qui ils étaient vraiment, faisant au mieux pour changer de sujet quand le terrain sembler dangereux. Marco vint s'asseoir près de lui, fatigué par les conneries qui étaient dîtes, tirant le marimo de ses pensés. Le Phénix se laissa tomber à côté de Zoro et laissa aller sa tête contre le mur avec un soupir.

- C'est tout de même étonnant qu'un nabot pareil ait un frère chez Shirohige et que d'un coup de pied, il puisse envoyer en l'air un gros tas comme Masira ! commenta Shôjô à Luffy.

- Ah bon ? Mais je suis sûre que toi aussi tu peux le faire ! Na, Ace !?

- Du même avis, assura Ace.

- Vraiment, vous croyez ?!

- Bien sûre, t'es un singe, non ? insista Luffy.

Comme si ça avait quelque chose à voir...

- Le petit-fils est aussi gratiné que le grand-père... d'un D. à l'autre, y'a pas d'amélioration, marmonna Marco. Oyaji va en être _ravi_.

- Vous connaissez le grand-père de Luffy ? s'étonna Usopp.

- Il est un fléau dans le Shin Sekai. Je suis incapable de rivaliser avec lui, yoi.

Zoro déglutit.

Merde. Le bras droit du Seingeur des Océans venaient d'avouer son impuissance face à ce marine ?! La vache, et cet homme était le jiji des frères D.!? Mais quel genre de monstre c'était, surtout en sachant que c'était le même homme qui avait envoyé Roger à l'échafaud, s'il se souvenait bien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Chopper qui leur annonça la reprise de connaissance de Cricket, coupant Usopp dans ses questions.

Marco se leva avec tout le monde, et fut le premier à entrer, après avoir incliné le chapeau d'Ace sur le visage du jeune homme, signe assez explicite pour qu'il garde son visage dans l'ombre. Pendant ce temps, les deux singes se disputèrent.

- Et alors, vieille branche, t'as des désirs de mort ? demanda le Phénix.

- Content de te revoir, Marco-san. Que fais-tu aussi bas dans la Grand Line ? fit Cricket.

- Une mission.

Il n'entra pas dans les détails, et Cricket n'en demande pas plus. Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Voici Portgas D. Ace, le Nibantaï Taïsho de l'équipage, et accessoirement, le aniki du rookie prometteur que tu as envoyé à l'eau, yoi, présenta Marco. Les autres, c'est son équipage.

- Enchanté. Désolé pour le mal entendu, j'ignorais que j'avais affaire à des connaissances de l'équipage de Newgate-san. Je pensais que vous étiez comme ces idiots qui en veulent à mon or.

- Y'a pas de mal, assura Luffy. On aurait quelques questions à vous poser.

- Je vous écoute ?

- Na, Lu', on peut toujours appeler Ji-chan pour lui demander comment il a fait à l'époque, constata Ace.

- Non, je veux pas qu'il me souffle les réponses, refusa Luffy. C'est à moi de faire les recherches. Nous voudrions nous rendre sur l'île Céleste. Vous auriez des informations sur comment faire, ossan ?!

Cricket eut un instant de silence.

- L'île Céleste ? répéta-t-il.

Et il éclata de rire. Les autres craignirent un instant que les deux frères s'énervent à ce sujet. Ace s'enflamma brièvement au niveau des épaules, et Luffy serra imperceptiblement les poings.

- Vous croyez vraiment à cette chimère, ou c'est ce Poulet Fris qui vous a fait croire ça ! Ahahahaha ! se marra Cricket.

Un tic agita le visage de Marco devant le surnom, accompagnait de la naissance d'une aura meurtrière.

- On t'interdit de dire qu'elle n'existe pas ! On sait qu'elle existe ! Ji-chan nous l'a dit ! rugit Luffy.

- Et bien... fit Montblanc en s'allumant une cigarette. Je connais quelqu'un qui affirmait son existence, mais il fut célèbre pour avoir été le plus grand des menteurs... et depuis, ses descendants sont la risée de tous.

- Circket-kun. Ce sont des D. et des vrais, souffla Marco. Et ils ont été élevés par une personne qui en a vu énormément, yoi. Tu tiens à dire à un D. que quelque chose est impossible, quand ils sont persuadés du contraire ? C'est à tes risques et péril, yoi.

- Des D. ! Tu aurais dû le dire avant ! Ça change tout ! s'exclama Cricket.

Il prit un peu plus au sérieux les deux frères.

- Où est le souci ? demanda Nami.

- Vous êtes encore des novices pour savoir dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqué en acceptant de naviguer avec un D, leur dit Marco en haussant les épaules. Je connais quelqu'un a Shabaody qui vous en dira plus, à ce sujet, yoi.

- Ji-chan ! Nihi ! rirent les deux frères.

- Il est question d'une vieille histoire que tout le monde connaît dans le North Blue, soupira Cricket. _Usotsuki Norland_.

- Ton ancêtre ? Si je me souviens de ce que disait Sanji, son nom était Montblanc Norland, interrogea Marco.

- Tout juste, Poulet Grillé. C'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière... grand-père ou quelque chose comme ça. Un très vieil ancêtre qui nous a apporté bien des ennuis.

- Profites que je sois _encore_ de bonne humeur, parce que dans le cas contraire, tu serais déjà mort, yoi.

- Donc, l'histoire c'est produite ici ? demanda Nami.

- Sa na... à l'époque, tous les Montblancs ont été condamné à l'exil et à vivre dans la honte. Et cette disgrâce nous poursuit encore aujourd'hui. Mais personne ne lui en a jamais voulu dans la famille.

- Un honnête homme comme on en fait plus ? devina Ace.

- Tout juste. Dans le livre, on le montre avec un sourire idiot, le jour de sa condamnation à mort. Mais ce n'était pas un D. pour mourir avec le sourire. C'est leur spécialité, pas la nôtre. En réalité, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. L'île où ils avaient accosté était bien Jaya. Ce n'était certainement pas un tour de son imagination. Nroland affirma que la cité avait fini au fond de l'eau à cause d'un mouvement des plaques tectoniques, mais tout le monde pensait qu'il cherchait à sauver sa peau. Il fut exécuter au milieu des rires sarcastiques de l'assistance, et le mot _menteur_ resta dans les esprits. Je suis pas là pour laver son honneur, j'en ai rien à foutre. Gamin, j'ai subi des railleries incessantes à cause de mon idiot d'ancêtre. Trop sont ceux qui durant ces quatre siècles ont voulu laver notre honneur en prenant la mer. Mais aucun n'est revenu vivant. J'avais honte de ma famille, alors je me suis enfui pour devenir un pirate. Je voulais échapper à sa malédiction. J'ai pénétré dans la Grand Line, j'ai même testé les eaux du Shin Sekai, mais je m'y suis pas attardé, j'ai préféré redescendre ici, avant d'y retourner peut-être un jour, bien plus fort. Après tout, suffisait de voir Newgate et Gol D. Roger pour comprendre que je faisais pas le poids, même si nous avons eu des relations pour le moins amicales par le passé.

- Tu en veux toujours à Izou pour s'être fait passer pour une vraie nana ? s'enquit Marco.

- C'est oublié. Néanmoins, il y a dix ans, je me suis retrouvé sur cette île. C'est ironique ? J'avais renié ma famille, j'étais le seul à être parvenu en vie, ici. C'était le Destin, je pouvais pas y échapper. J'ai décidé d'en finir avec lui. Mon équipage m'a laissé ici, et a continué sans moi. Je me fiche qu'elle existe ou pas, c'est pas ce que je vise. C'est juste un duel avec celui qui a ruiné ma vie. J'ai envie de régler ça, avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

- Et les deux singes ? s'enquit Luffy, histoire de changé de sujet.

- Sans doute une autre histoire d'homme poignante ! pleurnicha Usopp.

- C'est juste des fans du bouquin, contredit Montblanc.

- On peut dire que ça casse l'ambiance, commenta Nami avec une certaine exaspération.

- C'était il y a cinq ou six ans. Ils sont venus me trouver après avoir entendu des rumeurs sur moi. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient convaincus que l'or de Norland existait. La mer est profonde dans le coin. Ces eaux sombres et glacées n'ont rien pour vous remonter le moral. Surtout quand on plonge sans s'arrêter, jour après jour.

- Namur ne serait pas d'accord sur le sujet, ricana Ace.

- Je suis pas un homme poisson, moi. Néanmoins, quand ces deux-là se sont incrustés dans ma vie, sans me demander mon avis, et ont décidé de faire de moi leur chef... suffit de regarder ces gros lourdauds stupides... pourtant, ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Il suffit de quelques personnes pour changer une vie, souffla Luffy.

Ace lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sans leur famille, qui pouvait dire de ce qu'il serait devenu tout les deux.

- Je sais ce que c'est que de se faire railler pour quelque chose fait par un parent, proche ou lointain, souffla Ace. Je le sais beaucoup trop bien. J'aurais quasi renié qui j'étais, si à cette époque, j'étais pas entouré des personnes idéales.

Marco fila un discret coup de coude à Cricket et fronça les sourcils.

L'homme leva une main, comme pour jurer, mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

Zoro regarda l'échange, intrigué.

- T'es un sacré mystère, sérieux, Ace, commenta Zoro.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! Et le charme de la Grand Line et du monde ! Nihi ! répondit Ace, sans donner la clef de l'énigme.

- La faute était au Roi. Pourquoi absolument vouloir voir ça de ses yeux. C'est tellement mieux de l'imaginer ! souffla Luffy. Ji-chan nous disait souvent que les rêves sont parfois plus beaux que la réalité !

- Alors, où est l'intérêt de vouloir voir une île céleste ? demanda Marco qui ne saisissait pas alors les motivations de Luffy.

- Histoire de se mesurer à celui que l'on veut surpasser... Gol D. Roger... on sait que l'île existe. Ji-chan nous parlait de Jaya quand on était gosse !

- Vous m'avez pas écouté, faut croire. Je vous ai dit que le seul témoignage, c'est celui de Usotsuki Norland. Si vous suivez sa voie, vous serez la risée de tous, fit Cricket en cherchant un livre dans ses affaires.

- On s'en fou ! On fait pas ça pour les autres ! On veut le faire pour nous ! Nous sommes dans la Grand Line pour _surpasser_ Roger, chacun à notre façon, Ace et moi ! rugit Luffy. Si on échoue là où il a réussi, on n'y arrivera pas ! Peu importe qu'on se moque de nous pour nos rêves !

- Nous sommes des D., par Davy Jones ! renchérit Ace. Alors, si ce Norland a mis les pieds sur l'île céleste, toutes les infos sont bonnes à prendre ! On ne peut pas se permettre de demander de l'aide à notre oncle !

- Cela serait demandé de l'aide à Roger lui-même, d'une certaine façon... On doit y arriver seul, par nous même !

- Le rapport ? demanda Nami.

- Tu comprendras à Shabaody, Nami-san, fit Sanji, absorbé par les paroles des deux frères.

- J'ai pas dit que Norland avait mis les pieds sur une île céleste. Du moins, il ne le mentionne pas dans son journal de bord, rectifia Cricket.

- Un journal de bord vieux de quatre siècles ? fit Nami.

Et Cricket le lui donna.

- Lisez donc ce passage, lui demanda-t-il.

- "Calendrier maritime de l'an 1120. Le 21 juin. Ciel dégagé..."

- On dirait Marco qui écrit le journal de bord, ricana Ace.

- Il est lisible est compréhensible, là est l'essentiel. Tu veux qu'on parle de celui des Spades et de ton écriture en patte de mouches, yoi ? sourit le Phénix.

- Sab', Lu' et Ji-chan, la comprenne au moins, na !

- Ace, puis-je poursuivre ? s'enquit Nami avec patience.

Ace hocha la tête.

-"Venons de quitter le joyeux port de Villa. Avons suivi la direction Nord-Est indiqué par le log pose. Avons fait l'acquisition d'un objet extraordinaire venant d'un navire marchand. Il s'agit d'une embarcation monoplace monté sur ski appelé _Waver_. Elle se déplace avec son propre vent, même quand celui-ci ne souffle pas sur l'eau. Je n'ai pas bien put le piloter, car il nécessite une habilité incroyable. C'est devenu le passe-temps favori de tout l'équipage." Uso ! J'en veux un !

- Le principe de ton _Striker_, non, nii-chan ? demanda Luffy.

- Mon _Striker_ marche avec mon logia, Lu', contredit Ace. Tu continues, Nami...

- Oui, donc... "On raconte que la source d'énergie du Waver ne peut être trouvé que sur une île céleste. Il semblerait qu'il y ait là-haut des objets encore plus étranges. A propos de l'île céleste, un confrère explorateur m'a un jour montré un poisson volant. Je peux vous dire que c'est une bien étrange créature."

Tout au long de son récit, Usopp, Chopper, Luffy et Ace étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Les mots 'poissons volants' intéressèrent même Sanji.

-"Les mers célestes sont restés inaccessibles à notre navire, mais en tant que marin, j'espère un jour pouvoir les écumer." Les mers célestes !

- On avait bien raison ! Ace ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Tout correspond ! rugit Ace avec joie.

- Oi, Cricket-kun, tu vas où comme ça, avec un tel sourire ? s'enquit Marco qui souriait devant la joie des jeunes.

- J'vous aime bien, et vous avez l'air de vouloir atteindre une île céleste. Ça me rappelle une vieille rencontre, avec un équipage qui disait avec un sourire de dix kilomètres qu'ils avaient vu une île céleste dans le coin... ricana Cricket. On va vous donner un petit coup de main, parce qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen d'atteindre l'île.

- C'est parce qu'il est question de cet équipage et de cette île qu'Ace tient à y aller, yoi. Oh, et l'objet mystérieux... je pense que ça doit être un dial, dans ce genre.

Marco sortit un coquillage d'une de ses poches et la jeta à Norland qui l'observa tout en allant rejoindre ses singes.

- Attend... les dials ? C'est pas censé venir de l'île Gyojin ? s'étonna Ace.

- Dial ? interrogea Robin.

- Oui, ce sont des coquillages assez particuliers que l'on trouve assez couramment, quand on monte dans la Grand Line, expliqua Marco. Il est vrai que certains viennent de l'île Gyojin, mais c'est surtout une spécialité des îles célestes. T'en a pas un, toujours sur toi, Ace ?

Ace fouilla ses poches et en tira un.

- C'est Ji-chan qui me l'a donné pour mes vingt ans. Le seul enregistrement de mon père et de son équipage chantant _Binks no sake_... souffla Ace en le serrant contre son cœur.

Et il le remit dans sa poche.

- Si on va sur une île céleste, je pense que vous aurez une meilleure explication sur le principe des dials, là-haut, yoi, annonça Marco.

* * *

**Fini ! Piouf ! J'ai eut plein de bug navigateur, lors de la modif, mais j'ai réussi ^^**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, donc !**


	24. La chasse au South Bird

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**On se retrouve encore une fois pour la suite des aventures conjointes de Luffy et Ace.**

**Répondons d'abord à quelques commentaires (toujours un plaisir de les lires, surtout quand on se marre devant ce que certains d'entre vous m'écrivaient).**

**Morwyn K : Luffy n'a pas voulu répondre à la question, désolée, mais tu peux toujours essayer. Quant au fait que tu n'aies retenu que ça du chapitre, je ne ferais AUCUN commentaire :3**

**Evanae : Viii, je voulais absolument qu'il y ait une scène comme ça, même si je pense que j'ai pas vraiment rendu l'idée que je voulais mettre à l'origine (foutu navigateur). Pour ce qui est de la vie sentimental de Luffy, c'est niet. je respect Oda sur ce point là. J'essaye tout de même de pas être trop loin de son œuvre d'origine. Pour ce qui est de Nami et Ace, tu as ta réponse ce soir !**

**Elfyliane : L'oncle des garçons a eut le temps d'apprendre la vie à Ace et Sabo. Ace a eut le temps, avant de prendre la mer, d'apprendre ce genre de chose à Luffy. Qui mieux qu'un D. pour enseigner quelque chose à un autre D. Oui, Zoro sait pour Garp, puisqu'il ils ont abordé le sujet à propos du mot laissé par Luffy à Coby (cf. Chapitre 2). Ce sont les autre qui ne savent rien. Pour le reste, je ne gâche pas le suspens.**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse lire tranquille !**

* * *

Tout le monde était réuni dehors quand Cricket leur annonça qu'il leur dirait tout ce qu'il savait sur l'île Céleste.

Marco resta un peu en retrait, les yeux fermés, appuyé contre le mur de la maison pour écouter. Robin était assise par terre, pas loin de lui, les jambes contre la poitrine, tout aussi attentive. Ace s'était assis à la table extérieure, séparé de Nami par Usopp, son frangin sur les genoux, qui avait lui-même Chopper dans les bras. Zoro était un peu plus loin, assis en tailleurs, et on pouvait se demander s'il était toujours éveillé. Quant à Sanji, il faisait la cuisine, rien d'étonnant.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est véridique, donc libre à vous de me croire ou pas, annonça Cricket.

- On _sait_ qu'il y a une île céleste ! s'exclamèrent les frères D.

- La source de l'info est d'une fiabilité à toute épreuve, Cricket-kun, déclara Marco.

- Eh bien, partons de ce postulat, même si je suis curieux de connaître la source de l'information, fit Cricket. Il existe un phénomène étrange, dans cette partie de l'océan. La nuit s'abat parfois, en plein jour, de façon très brutale, sur une partie de la mer.

Et il montra une portion de l'océan du doigt.

- On a vu ça ! fit Luffy.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Usopp. La nuit est tombée et tout un tas de monstre ont surgit.

- Kage, souffla Marco.

- Rien d'étonnant de la part d'un navigateur aussi expérimenté que Marco-san. Il a déjà percé la théorie des colosses, constata Cricket. Mais laissons ça pour le moment. Cette nuit soudaine est causée par…

- Accumulations nuageuses, yoi ?

- Si tu comptes me voler les mots de la bouche, et me prendre la vedette, dis-le-moi, Marco-san ! s'offusqua Cricket.

- Je ne fais que demander une confirmation, navré de t'avoir vexé. Je ne dis plus rien, yoi.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres du Phénix.

- Des cumulonimbus ? s'étonna Nami. Mais des nuages ne peuvent pas concevoir des ténèbres aussi noires !

- Et pourquoi pas ? On est sur la Grand Line, après tout, déclara Ace.

- Ace un, Nami zéros, décompta Luffy avec un petit rire.

- Ace, sans vouloir te vexer, quand on parle de nuage, on dit que le temps est couvert, lui dit Usopp.

- Impérionimbus, coupa Cricket. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ces nuages. Ils s'accumulent à très haute altitude, mais ne produise ni pluie, ni courant atmosphérique. Seulement, quand ils apparaissent, ils obstruent totalement la lumière du soleil et le jour devient nuit, ici-bas. Que dit la théorie sur les impérionimbus, Marco-san ?

- Nuages « fossilisées » qui errent dans le ciel depuis des milliers d'années. Des nuages pétrifiés, yoi, fit le Phénix.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Nami en se levant d'un bon.

- Rien n'est impossible dans la Grand Line, Nami, lui dit Ace.

- Mais aucun nuage ne se forme sans créer de courant atmosphérique ! réfuta la rouquine.

- Libre à vous de ne pas y croire, déclara Cricket en haussant les épaules. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Des nuages magiques en gros, résuma Luffy qui avait tout comprit.

- Je suis d'accord avec mon otouto pour le coup ! sourit Ace.

Et il resserra ses bras autour de Luffy pour lui faire des chatouilles, faisant que le plus jeune des D. se retrouva bientôt à réclamer la pitié de son aîné.

- On peut voir ça comme ça, Ace, puisque la science ne l'explique toujours pas, ce phénomène, sourit Marco.

Ace se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire.

- Pour une fois que quelqu'un de la première flotte me dit que je raconte pas de conneries avec mes explications… Aligatou, Marco ! Nihi !

- C'est toujours un plaisir, Ace, assura le Phénix.

Robin eut un sourire mystérieux et un petit rire devant le comportement des deux amants.

- Vous comprenez, néanmoins ? Si l'Île Céleste existe bel et bien. Elle ne peut être que là-bas, annonça Cricket.

- So ka, assura Ace.

- Direction les nuages ! demanda Luffy en se levant, un sourire immense et idiot aux lèvres. Zoro, réveilles-toi !

- Hun, déjà le matin ? bâilla le sabreur.

- Calmez-vous les rookies. Petite question… comment vous allez faire monter votre navire dans le ciel, yoi ? pointa Marco.

- COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS VOUS DIRE QU'ON NE SAIT TOUJOURS PAS COMMENT Y ALLER ! s'énerva Nami.

Et en moins de deux, les trois excités étaient parsemés de bosses et largement plus silencieux.

- C'est une méthode, soupira Marco. Maintenant, si tu passais aux choses sérieuses, yoi ?

- Laissez-moi vous prévenir que vous allez risquer vos vies, les avertit Cricket.

- On est déjà à moitié mort… marmonnèrent les blessés.

- Marco vous a parlé déjà du knock up stream, je présume, ce courant verticale qu'on trouve dans le coin. Vous devrez réussir à le prendre pour aller sur l'île céleste. C'est la théorie, pigé ?

- C'est une sorte de geyser qui propulsera le navire dans les airs, c'est ça ? demanda Nami.

- La seule fois que je me suis retrouvé sur un knock up stream, mon _Striker_ en est ressortit en morceaux, soupira Ace.

- Et on a entendu parler de navires qui en le prenant, finissaient par s'écraser sur l'océan.

- Ce n'est qu'un courant, il suffit de bien savoir le prendre. C'est ton devoir de navigatrice de le faire, yoi, pointa Marco à Nami.

- Le tout est une question de timing. Ça peut paraître facile de prendre un courant marin, à première vue, mais je vous assure que c'est loin d'être une gentille croisière, leur dit Cricket. Tomber sur le knock up stream est un désastre, Portgas semble en avoir conscience.

- Doucement, Cricket-kun… Ace est un D., ne lui en demande pas trop, va, nuança Marco en levant une main.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. D'habitude, les marins cherchent à l'éviter à tout prix.

- Quand même, un courant qui va vers le ciel… souffla Nami.

- Poche volcanique sous-marine, eau froide qui y pénètre, vapeur et pression qui s'y accumulent, et boum, l'explosion, rappelles-toi, Nami, c'est Marco qui l'a dit, fit Luffy.

Tout le monde regarda Luffy, surpris. Même Ace. Whouhawe, Luffy avait retenu quelque chose de ce qu'avait dit le Phénix ?! Ace avait déjà galéré pour lui apprendre les choses de la vie... mais là...

- Ce jour est a marqué d'une pierre blanche, commenta Marco. J'ai réussi à apprendre quelque chose à un D., sans même essayer… j'en connais un qui va se marrer. Combien de temps dure le phénomène, par ici, yoi ?

- Une minute.

- C'est dément, souffla Ace. Pendant une minute, le ciel et la mer communiquent ensemble…

- Il doit falloir une explosion gigantesque pour produire un tel geyser ! s'étrangla Nami.

- Tu as signé pour les surprises les plus inattendus en disant oui à un D., constata Marco.

- Néanmoins, les explosions ne se produisent jamais au même endroit, déclara Cricket. Et il n'y en a que cinq par mois.

- C'est… c'est un coup à se faire mettre en pièces, souffla Usopp, quasi effrayé.

- J'aurais jamais cru entendre le fils de Yassop avoir les chocottes, fit Marco.

- Marco, Usopp est un gamin, encore… tu peux pas lui en vouloir, il a jamais rien vu d'autre qu'une île paisible, sans doute, sauf depuis qu'il navigue avec Lu', défendit Ace. C'est un pas un D., lui.

- Je n'ai fait que constater, je ne voulais pas me montrer méchant, navré, yoi.

- Usopp… songe à tes rêves… tu crois pas que ça vaut la peine de risquer sa peau, si ça te permet d'y accéder ? demanda Luffy.

- T'as pas tort.

Cricket leur tourna le dos pour leur dire :

- Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ça reste un fantastique phénomène naturel. On en l'explique pas avec de grands mots, ou de belles théories.

- Cricket-ossan… ce fameux courant, c'est le seul moyen d'accéder à l'île céleste ? demanda Ace.

- Ouais. Les risques sont énormes. Et si vous ne trouvez rien là-haut, vous vous écraserez sur l'océan et vous finirez en charpie. Enfin, Marco-san aura une chance de survie, avec ses ailes.

- Yosh ! On laisse tomber l'île céleste ! décida Usopp.

Les frères D. riaient.

Malgré les tentatives de persuasions de Usopp, ils n'allaient pas changer d'avis. Ils voulaient voir l'île.

- T'en fait pas ! Allons-y ! déclara Luffy avec un immense sourire. Nii-chan, t'es du voyage ?

- Il faudrait que Marco me ligote avec du kairioseki pour que je ne mette pas les pieds à Skypiea ! assura Ace. Je suis du voyage Lu' !

Les deux frères se frappèrent dans leurs mains en souriant.

Ils allaient voir l'île céleste qui faisait partit des nombreuses histoires qui avaient marqué leur enfance.

- Vous en avez des bonnes… vous avez vu l'état du _Merry_ ? pleura Usopp.

C'est vrai que le pauvre navire faisait peine à voir. Le navire ne pourrait pas survivre dans ces conditions.

- Il a pas tort, constata Cricket. Mais même toute neuve, cette coque de noix n'y résisterait pas.

- Nani ? s'énerva Usopp.

- Vitesse, poids, résistance… ce rafiot serait immédiatement mis en pièce par l'explosion, continua Cricket.

- Marco, on aurait dû descendre sur l'un des petits _Moby Dick_, soupira Ace.

- Ils restent dans le Shin Sekai, yoi. Sauf en cas de nécessité absolu, ils doivent rester à proximité des zones les plus sensibles du Shin Sekai, afin d'intervenir rapidement un bout à l'autre du territoire de Oyaji, lui rappela Marco. Ensuite, Cricket-kun, tu peux pas leur en vouloir, ils viennent tout juste d'entrer dans la Grand Line.

- C'est vrai ! C'est à Water Seven que Gol D. Roger a eu l'_Oro Jackson _! défendit Luffy.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Zoro.

- Naisho dazo ! Nihi !

- Pas de panique. Masira et Shôjô vont vous aider à le retaper, leur dit Cricket. Bien entendu, ils renforceront la structure.

Et les singes leur assurèrent leur coopération.

- Merci, c'est cool ! leur dit Luffy.

- Je vous remercie infiniment de votre aide dans la quête que mon otouto et moi partageons, remercia Ace en s'inclinant.

- Le jour et la nuit, commenta Chopper, face à la politesse d'Ace.

- Aaaace… tu veux vraiment pas… minauda Nami.

- Non, coupa le jeune commandant d'un ton sec.

Et Nami s'éloigna, déprimée. Ace commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de ses avances.

- Ace… fit Luffy.

- Oui, c'est bon, je vais le faire… je commence à en avoir marre, de toute façon, marmonna Ace, comprenant que son frère voulait qu'il dise à Nami clairement ce qu'il en était.

- Mais est-ce que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, au moins, les gars ? demanda Usopp. Déjà, on ne peut rester sur cette île que jusqu'à demain, grand maximum.

- Il a pas tort, passé ce délais, le log indiquera une autre île, leur dit Marco. Mais la chance est avec nous, d'après mon instinct aviaire, yoi.

- En effet, sourit Cricket. Demain après-midi. Vous feriez bien de vous mettre au boulot, non ?

- Marco… j'ai des cornes pour être aussi chanceux ? demanda Ace, soudain inquiet.

- Tu me vexes, Ace ! gronda le Phénix.

- Ta réponse me convient ! Désolé ! Nihi !

Ace offrit un beau sourire en excuse à Marco.

Usopp et Nami étaient trop occupés à paniquer pour réfléchir sur ce qu'avait dit Ace.

- Si vous voulez pas y aller, je vous force pas, déclara Luffy. Que vous soyez avec ou sans moi, j'irais là-haut.

- C'est louche ! déclara Usopp en pointant Cricket du doigt. On se connaît tout juste et tu nous aides ! Y'a anguille sous roche !

- Deux Shirohiges sont du voyage. Je tiens assez à la vie pour éviter de leur tendre un piège aussi stupide, fit Cricket. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, je me ferais descendre. Ensuite, grâce à Masira, j'ai constaté une sorte de cycle, qui me laisse dire que c'est pour demain. L'instinct des oiseaux parvient à sentir ça, et Marco-san pense à la même chose. Et pour finir, je suis content d'avoir rencontré une bande de cinglé comme vous. Surtout vous deux… il y a longtemps, depuis que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois un D. et ça reste une rencontre des plus marquantes. Tu ressembles à ton père, gamin, que ce soit pour le physique, que pour le caractère, bien que sans vouloir briser l'image que tu as sans doute de lui, tu m'as l'air un peu moins idiot que lui.

Ace inclina brièvement la tête en remerciement.

- Le dîner est prêt, annonça Sanji en sortant dehors.

- Alors, passons à table, sourit Cricket. Je vous offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit… Les amis.

Les frères D. eurent un petit rire et filèrent à table.

- Allez, Usopp, viens manger ! encouragea Luffy.

Et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Marco alla voir Usopp qui n'avait pas bouger et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Fais confiance à Mugiwara. Les D. ont un sacré instinct. Si aucun d'eux ne te dit que c'est louche, alors, c'est que tout va bien, yoi. Prends ça pour un conseil de sempai.

- Aligatou, murmura Usopp.

- Tu es peut-être un peu poule mouillée sur les bords, mais c'est normal, à ton âge. Apprends à faire confiance à ton capitaine. Plus tu prendras d'expérience, et mieux ça ira avec le temps.

- Je vais aller m'excuser.

- Bonne initiative, yoi.

- Marcoooo~ ! J'ai rêvé ou tu as parlé de 'Poule mouillée', mon poulet fris d'amour ! se moqua Ace dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Me cherches pas, Allumette, avertit Marco en se dirigeant vers la maison. On a quelque chose à se dire, tout les deux, en tête, yoi.

* * *

Et pour pas changer, le repas devint une fête, avec un Cricket totalement déchiré.

Marco s'était isolé dehors avec le denden pour donner de leur nouvelle à leur équipage. Ace le rejoignit dehors, sans doute pour s'excuser, et aussi pour appeler le fameux Ji-chan. Marco était donc aller s'asseoir, un peu à l'écart, du côté de Robin, histoire de pas se faire entraîner contre son grès dans une sale situation.

- On lit quelque chose d'intéressant, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en sirotant son verre de saké.

- Le journal de bord de Norland, répondit Robin. On ne fait pas la fête ?

- La mauvaise saison de l'année approche, et si je me perds dans l'alcool, j'ai bien peur de ne plus être capable de répondre de mes actes. Ace et moi serons sans doute de nouveau en route pour retrouver notre équipage, avant que les choses ne deviennent trop compliquées, yoi.

Marco eut un soupir.

- La vie de zoan ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, constata Robin.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Robin tourna une nouvelle page et trouva quelque chose d'intriguant.

- L'œil droit du crâne… gronda Cricket, en apparaissant brusquement devant eux.

Pas assez brusquement, puisque Marco avait eu le temps de lui attraper la tête ente ses serres pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'approcherait pas plus.

- 'J'ai vu de l'or à travers l'œil droit du crâne.'

Ces simples mots firent taire la fête. Même Ace passa la tête dans la maison.

- Moi aussi, Ji-chan. Oui, je l'embrasse pour toi, congédia Ace en raccrochant.

Cricket se leva, ce qui fit que Marco n'eut plus besoin de ses serres pour maintenir la distance.

- Emplis de larmes, tels furent les derniers mots que Norland écrivit. 'J'ai vu de l'or à travers l'œil droit du crâne'. C'était le jour où il fut exécuté. Même depuis mon arrivé à Jaya, je ne comprends toujours pas le sens de ces mots. L'œil droit du crâne. Peut-être le nom d'une cité antique disparu. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une métaphore sur sa propre mort imminente. Les pages blanches qui suivent ne donnent aucune explication. C'est pour ça qu'on plonge ! A la poursuite du rêve ! Au fond des mers !

Ace prit sa choppe et leva son verre pour porter un toast :

- Pour nos rêves à tous, je lève mon verre ! Kampai !

- KAMPAI ! reprit tout le monde.

- Lu', rassure-moi, y'a pas d'alcool dans ton verre. Je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la seule fois où tu as but quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Ace en avalant cul sec son verre.

- Baaaakaaa ! Demain, on va s'envoler pour Skypiea ! Je peux pas me permettre de me rendre malade ! Tu aurais pu me laisser parler à Ji-chan, avant de raccrocher ! T'es pas sympa ! s'offusqua Luffy.

- Tu auras tout ton temps à Shabaody. Néanmoins, il t'embrasse, et il dit qu'il a hâte de voir les progrès que tu as faits.

Et il embrassa son frère sur le front, le faisant rire doucement.

- Câlin ! lança Luffy.

Et il tacla son frère à terre pour avoir un énorme câlin, les faisant rire tous les deux. Marco prit le journal de bord et entreprit de le lire à haute voix, rendant la chose presque vivante.

C'était tout juste si on n'entendait pas le cri de l'oiseau et le son de la cloche en or pur.

- Regardez un peu, leur dit Cricket.

Et il sortit de ses affaires une petite cloche en or pur. Trois petites cloches en or pur. Nami se mit à enlacé quasiment amoureusement l'une d'elle. La preuve qu'il y avait bien eut une civilisation prospère par ici. Et juste après, ils eurent droit à un oiseau en or massif.

- Na, Marco… de la famille ? Shihihihihi ! se moqua Luffy en faisant faire à son doigt un aller et retour entre Marco et la statut.

- Tu as de la chance d'être Monkey D. Luffy, parce que je t'aurais tué pour moins que ça, yoi, siffla Marco.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Sanji.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par ce gakki d'Akagami, ni par Ace, ni par Sabo, ni par leur oncle, et surtout pas par son grand-père. Je tiens à rester longtemps comme le seigneur du ciel, du Shin Sekai, yoi.

- Akagami ? interrogea Robin.

- Hm. C'est de lui que Lu' tiens son chapeau. Si Shanks avait pas dit non, eh bien, Luffy serait aujourd'hui à bord du _Red Force_, expliqua Ace. Pendant un moment, c'était la grande ambition de Lu' de rejoindre le navire de Shanks. En gros, le Yonkou est comme un grand-frère lointain dont on pourrait un peu avoir honte, parfois… na, Lu' ?

- Hai !

- Mais sérieusement, qui peuvent bien être leur oncle et leur grand-père pour faire peur au bras droit du Seigneur des Océans…. souffla l'archéologue.

- Pour Ji-chan il faut attendre Shabaody pour la réponse, pour le jiji… priez pour ne _jamais _le rencontrer… frissonna Ace.

- Le souci ? demanda Cricket.

- _Monkey _D. Luffy… répété Marco.

Et il fit un geste comme pour dire à son homologue de bien réfléchir.

- Sinon, on trouve des South Bird ici, sur Jaya. J'ai entendu leurs chants quand je passais mon appel, yoi, fit Marco pour changer de sujet.

- Dans le temps, il servait à…

Le silence tomba.

- SHIMATA ! hurlèrent les deux frères simiens et Cricket.

- Ola, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sanji.

- J'ai oublié, ça crains ! Vous devez vous rendre dans la forêt ! La forêt au Sud !

- Hein ? fit tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié de nous dire, yoi ? soupira Marco en se levant.

- Il faut capturer un de ses oiseaux ! Tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? On a besoin d'un autre oiseau, alors qu'on a déjà Marco ? demanda Ace.

Pour une fois, le Phénix ne releva pas.

- Demain, vous affronterez le knock up stream. Vous devez aller plein sud. Mais comment comptez-vous vous y rendre !? On est sur la Grand Line ! Une fois en mer, il vous sera impossible de vous repérer !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Marco qui secoua la tête.

- J'ai un log pose naturel dans le crâne, peut-être, capable de remplacer même un log du Shin Sekai, mais dans la Grand Line, ne me demandait pas les quatre points cardinaux, yoi. Ces oiseaux ont la particularité, eux, de pouvoir toujours indiqué le Sud, peu importe les conditions.

- C'est vrai que notre objectif n'est pas une île mais un point en pleine mer, comprit Nami. D'où le fait qu'on est besoin d'un de ses oiseaux. On fait des équipes histoire de trouver plus vite l'oiseau ! Robin, tu seras avec Marco-san et Zoro. Luffy avec Chopper ! Sanji avec Usopp ! Ace, avec moi ! Allons-y !

Tout le monde se leva et se précipita vers la forêt.

- Tu vas parler à la rouquine ? souffla Marco à Ace en passant.

- Oui, je vais mettre les choses aux clairs, pas de soucis, répondit Ace, tout aussi bas.

Et bientôt, ils disparurent tous dans les bois, armés d'épuisettes qu'on leur refila.

Malgré la nuit noire, ils trouveraient l'oiseau.

* * *

- _Juuuu_ !

- Aaaaaaah ! C'était quoi ce bruit ! flippa Nami en s'accrochant à Ace.

Ace arrangea son chapeau, pensif, et regarda les alentours.

- Je pense que c'est l'oiseau. Cherchons d'où ça vient.

- Comment tu peux rester si calme dans une jungle pareille, Ace, pleurnicha Nami.

- J'étais un gamin que je chassais déjà des bêtes féroces dans les montagnes et la jungle, et faisait tourner en bourrique des bandits. Alors, c'est pas ça qui va me faire peur.

- Tu es si courageux, si fort… Ooooh, Ace…

Ace soupira et s'arrêta, son épuisette toujours sur l'épaule.

- Nami, s'il te plaît… T'es quelqu'un de sympa, mais tu commences à me gonfler pas mal avec tes tentatives de dragues incessantes, soupira Ace.

- C'est plus fort que moi, s'excusa la rouquine, l'air d'une gamine prise en faute.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre chance avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?!

Ace leva deux doigts et dit :

- Je suis gay, et je suis déjà pris.

- Tu es QUOI !? Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Une araignée ! Là, sur ton épaule !

- Je suis gay, oui. Et c'est qu'une araignée, t'en fait pas pour ça.

- POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIT PLUTÔT !

- Parce que ça te regarde pas. J'espérais qu'en restant indifférent à tes avances, tu comprendrais, mais tu es très persistante. Chez mes adversaires, j'apprécie, mais là, non.

Nami tomba à genoux pour pleurer.

- Je te déteste, Ace…

- Attention où tu mets tes mains… regarde-moi cette scolopendre !

Ace ramassa la bestiole énorme à pleine main, et la montra à Nami, qui pour résultat, s'enfuie en hurlant.

* * *

Le trio Marco, Robin et Zoro détourna la tête un instant, en entendant un hurlement.

- Quel drôle de cri, constata Robin.

- Ce n'est que Nami, yoi. Continuons, fit Marco. Roronoa-kun, tu nous quittes déjà ?

Zoro cessa de revenir sur leur pas, et se tourna, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est par là, indiqua Marco avec son pouce la direction inverse prise par le kenshi.

Le sabreur rougit d'embarras et suivit la direction prise par Marco et Robin.

Ils entendirent de nouveau le cri du South bird.

- Heee, j'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana Marco.

- Vous avez compris, Fushisho-san ?

- Oui. Ce cher oiseau nous indique qu'il tuera quiconque troublera le calme de la forêt. Marchons en silence, yoi.

- Tch, c'est pas un sale piaf qui va me faire la loi, grogna Zoro.

Marco lui lança un bref regard pardessus son épaule, sous le petit rire de Robin.

- Je parlais pas de vous, rectifia Zoro, comprenant le léger souci.

- J'ai saisi qu'il était question du South Bird, yoi.

Il se racla la gorge et lança un long cri :

- Yoooooooooooooiiiiiiii…

La forêt se tut brutalement.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Robin.

- Juste répondu au défi. Fierté masculine, ne vous en faîtes pas, yoi. Sol spongieux droit devant.

Robin enjamba la zone, mais Zoro s'enfonça, faisant que le Phénix dû l'aider à s'en sortir.

* * *

Après moult péripéties, incluant des insectes géants de la forêt, ils avaient fini par tous se réunir.

- Je choppe ce piaf, je le rôtie, grogna Ace.

Et il retourna vomir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Luffy.

- J'ai fait une crise de narcolepsie, et des foutus chenilles ont voulu visiter ma bouche.

- Euurk, pitié, épargne nous l'image, gémit Usopp.

- Pas vu le moindre de ces oiseaux. Par contre, j'ai entendu le cri d'un drôle d'oiseau, qui me paraissait pas commode, marmonna Sanji.

- Ce doit être moi qui disait au South Bird que si je le choppais, je lui arracherais ses plumes une à une, yoi, informa Marco.

- Mataku… on est neuf, et on est pas fichu d'attraper un oiseau, gronda Usopp.

Nami tomba à genoux.

- J'en peux plus de courir, soupira-t-elle.

Il eut un battement d'aile, et l'oiseau qu'ils cherchaient tous se posa sur une branche pour les narguer.

- Je pense que vous avez grande envie de vous défouler, Fushisho-san, sourit Robin en voyant les veines palpitantes sur le front de Marco.

Il en fallu pas plus pour qu'un feu bleu et or éclaire la forêt, et que le South Bird soit entre les serres de l'immense phénix.

- On est toujours des nazes incapables de t'attraper, huh ? Tu dis quoi, maintenant de ça, yoi, souffla Marco d'un air menaçant.

- Hourra ! fit tout le monde.

- Nico-san aurait pu le faire. Merci de m'avoir laissé refermer son caquet, yoi.

Robin sourit pour toute réponse.

* * *

Ils ressortirent de la forêt, Marco tenant fermement les pattes de leur prise, quand ils avisèrent ce qu'il s'était passé en leur absence.

- Uso… souffla Ace.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama Nami en voyant les blessés et les ruines.

- Mais qui a osé faire ça ! grogna Sanji en allant repêcher Shôjô qui faisait trempette, inconscient. Ohé, filez-moi un coup de main !

Chopper vint l'aider.

Usopp hurla de peine et de haine en voyant l'état du _Merry_, dont la tête de proue embrassée désormais la terre.

- Suman… souffla Cricket.

- Ossan ! fit Luffy. Ohé, ossan, tu es réveillé !

Ace se chargea de le retourner délicatement pour n'aggraver aucune blessure.

- Je suis… vraiment désolé… souffla Cricket avant de tousser un bon coup. Nous étions là… mais… nous n'avons rien pu faire… Mais… il nous reste encore du temps… pour réparer votre navire.

Et il essaya de se relever, mais Ace et Luffy se mirent à deux pour l'en empêcher.

- Reste tranquille, ossan, lui dit Ace. Dis-nous d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Ce n'est rien… vous en faîtes pas… ça n'a plus d'importance… du moment que vous avez l'oiseau…

- Ace ! Tu reconnais cette marque !? appela Marco.

Ace releva la tête, imitez par Luffy. Marco montrait une marque tagué dans un mur.

- L'or a disparu… et une carte de visite a été laissée, constata Nami avec effroi.

Luffy sentit la colère s'accumuler dans ses veines.

- Ce n'est rien… assura Cricket. Vous occupez pas de ça…

Luffy était déjà debout, avec Ace.

- C'est la marque de Donflammingo. Et il n'y a qu'une personne en ville qui l'utilise, siffla Ace. Mon _Striker_ est intact ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Robin qui avait déjà jeté un œil au _Mery_.

Ace se hissa sur l'épave du _Merry_ et mis son _Striker _à l'eau. Il s'accroupit dessus, laissant son frère grimper sur ses épaules.

- On sera vite de retour, assura Luffy.

- Si tu n'es pas là à l'aube, on retourne auprès de Oyaji, Ace. C'est ta seule et unique chance de voir cette île, pour l'instant, yoi, avertit Marco. Vous avez moins de trois heures.

- On sera rentré à temps, gronda Ace.

Et il se redressa, assurant son frère de son mieux.

Dix ans.

Dix ans d'une vie à se bousiller la santé. Et les fruits de ce travail volé en une nuit.

- Tu t'en charges ou je m'en charge ? demanda Ace en inclinant son chapeau.

- Je vais le faire moi-même, Ace. Tu peux pas lever le petit doigt sans impliquer ton capitaine et tout ton équipage. Laisse-moi ce plaisir, siffla Luffy en faisant autant.

- Mais que quelqu'un les arrêtes ! gronda Cricket en essayant de se relever.

Zoro lui donna son sabre.

- Si tu veux arrêter Luffy, tu as besoin de ça, mais même avec, je doute que tu y arrives, lui dit Zoro.

- Même avec ça, tu n'auras pas Ace, yoi, constata Marco en posant sa main de libre sur sa hanche.

Les deux frères firent craquer leurs poings.

- Nous serons de retour avant le lever du jour, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

* * *

- Aaaaaah, c'est partit… fit un ivrogne en train de pisser au port. Je vais me sentir un peu déshydraté après ça… Bon, ben, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus une goutte !

Et il remonta sa braguette pour revenir vers la ville, toujours autant déchiré, marmonnant on ne savait trop quoi d'incompréhensible.

Au même moment, un New Coo laissa tomber le journal du jour.

- J'me demande quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles d'aujourd'hui… commenta l'ivrogne en titubant pour prendre le rouleau de papier.

Il trouva d'abord la mise à jour des primes.

- Mataku, cette ville est vraiment, cinglée, j'en ai ma claque de toute cette racaille… oh, les deux Shirohiges de tout à l'heure… viiiouuuu, y'a pleins de zéros qui tournent… ça doit être des commandants… tout de même, ce Portgas doit être plus fort qu'il n'y paraît… hehe… Quoi de plus intéressant… ? Hein ?

Il venait de tomber sur la prime de Luffy et Zoro.

- Ce sont les pétochards de cet après-midi… à se demander pourquoi deux commandants les protègeraient ! Hihi ! Ils nous ont bien fait marrer avec leur histoire d'île céleste ! Il doit pas valoir plus de quarante-cinq millions, si j'me souviens bien… ! Ehe ?

Et il regarda un peu plus attentivement la prime… avant d'éclater de rire. Il devait avoir un peu trop but… vraiment trop bu.

Eeeeeeeeeeeh merde, non, c'était pas la boisson qui le faisait halluciner.

Cent millions de berrys…

Il se précipita vers la taverne la plus proche où buvait Bellamy et hurla :

- ÇA CRAINT !

- Oi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? demanda un pirate.

- Cet après-midi ! Ces mecs qui étaient au bar… ! Bellamy ! T'es encore là !? Vaut mieux que tu te tires d'ici tout de suite ! T'es… t'es en danger de mort !

- Tch, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? grogna Bellamy. En danger ? Moi ?

L'ivrogne montra les avis de recherche.

Une choppe se brisa sur le sol, devant la surprise de tout le monde.

Un épais silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

Monkey D. Luffy, dead or alive, cent millions de berrys.

Roronoa Zoro, dead or alive, soixante-dix millions de berrys.

Les deux mecs que Bellamy avait faits chier. Les deux mecs, qui voyageaient avec les deux premiers commandants de Shirohige, possédaient tous deux une prime supérieur à Bellamy.

Il allait se faire tuer.

Tout le monde voulu fuir, mais la voix de Bellamy les coupa dans leur fuite. Des fausses primes, voilà ce que c'était. Il était impossible que des gringalets de ce genre puissent avoir une prime aussi haute.

C'est là qu'une aura meurtrière s'éleva d'un coin de la pièce, avec un petit rire.

- Un cinquième de ma prime… Eheh… en tant qu'aniki, je peux me sentir fier de cet idiot qui me sert de otouto. Il me rattrape. Il me suit à la trace pour mieux me dépasser.

Tout le monde se tourna dans cette direction, pour voir Ace, avachi sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table.

- C'est le Nibantaï Taïsho de Shirohige, souffla quelqu'un. Hiken no Portgas D. Ace, le petit prodige de la piraterie…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Bellamy.

- L'or de Cricket.

Avant que Bellamy n'ait pu répondre, le cri de Luffy raisonna dans la rue et dans la ville entière :

- BELLAMY ! SORS DE LA !

- Bellamy-kun… tu es attendu dehors, je crois. Mon otouto a dû retrouver assez de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas détruire la ville entière, constata Ace.

- Otouto ? souffla quelqu'un.

- Yep. Monkey D. Luffy est mon petit-frère. Le garçon qui reprendra le flambeau que j'ai abandonné pour rejoindre Shirohige. Celui qui deviendra le nouveau Kaizoku Ou. Tu attends quoi, Bellamy ? Si c'est un avis truqué, va donc le vérifier par toi-même.

- Eeeh, j'ai entendu mon nom. Le petit-frère veut me défier, mais c'est le grand qui va donner les coups ?! se moqua Bellamy.

- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, alors ne me tente pas. Je vais rester gentiment assit, en attendant qu'on me remette l'or de Cricket, afin que je le lui rende. On ne s'en prend pas aux rêveurs sans encourir de conséquences… je vais regarder ta pitoyable personne ramper aux pieds d'une futur Super Nova. Tu as peur ?

- Tch. C'est pas ta présence qui va me faire flipper ! Hehe !

Et Bellamy se leva et marcha calmement hors du bar, suivit par Ace qui s'assit juste devant la porte, en tailleurs, les mains sous le nez, son chapeau cachant son regard brillant de colère.

Luffy était sur un toit, sous la pleine lune.

- On parlait justement de toi avec ton adorable nii-chan ! Hehe ! Tu veux quelque chose ? fit Bellamy avec un horrible sourire.

- C'est exact ! Ace a dû te le dire non ! On veut que tu rendes l'or que t'as volé à Cricket-ossan !

Luffy ne s'était jamais sentit aussi en colère depuis Alabasta. On ne piétinait pas le trésor des autres, peu importe la forme, surtout si on avait mit en jeu sa vie pour l'obtenir.


	25. La route du ciel

**Salut à tous !**

**Chapitre du jour pour la fic, que vous attendiez tous avec beaucoup d'impatience, je suis certaine (hehehe)**

**Donc, aujourd'hui, on va botter le cul de Bellamy, et voler au-dessus de l'océan !**

**Je vous promets aussi un petit omake dans l'après-midi, avec d'un côté Garp et de l'autre Sabo en discussion avec le mystérieux 'Ji-chan' (lève la main ceux qui ont résolu l'énigme à ce sujet, je vous pris, sans avoir lut Golden Prince )**

**Allez, on s'attarde pas plus !**

* * *

Le vent se leva, apportant avec lui les effluves marins de la Grand Line.

Un nuage passa brièvement devant la lune, bien vite chassé par la brise. Ace s'adossa au mur de la taverne et croisa ses jambes devant lui, les mains sur la ceinture, avec l'intention de ne rien louper du spectacle à venir.

- Tu veux que je rende de l'or ? Hehe ! Tu parles de l'or de jiji de Cricket ?! ricana Bellamy sans détourner son regard de Luffy, toujours sur son perchoir.

Et il s'accroupit, posant ses poings contre le sol, pour transformer ses jambes en ressort, afin de se projeter dans les airs. Il atterrit sur face à Luffy, de l'autre côté du toit.

Le jeune D. avait un visage fermé, sans expression, comme toujours lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Je lui rendrais que dalle ! ricana Bellamy, sans avoir conscience qu'il jetait de l'huile sur le feu. Je lui ai volé, en tant que pirate ! T'es un pirate, toi aussi, alors t'as aucune leçon à me donner !

- Si, j'en ai une, coupa Luffy en essayant de rester calme.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils. Il se prenait pour qui ce morveux !? Ça y est, son prestigieux aniki était là, et il se la jouait !

- Ces gars sont nos amis, annonça Luffy. Alors, je vais leur rendre cet or.

Une foule se rassembla dans la rue, pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Et Ballamy éclata de rire.

Luffy serra un peu plus les poings sous la colère qui continuait de grandir en lui. Cet homme allait payer très cher ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui donnerait une correction devant tout le monde, il le mettrait à terre, tant et si bien que s'il survivait, il pourrait s'estimer chanceux. _Très _chanceux.

- J'aimerai savoir... ricana Bellamy. Tu sais te battre au moins ?! Est-ce que tu sais ne serait-ce que comment frapper ?! AHAHAHAHA ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre d'une mauviette comme toi !?

- Ace ! C'est mon problème, toi, tu restes assis ! cria Luffy en regardant son frère en bas dans la rue.

Ace s'était levé. Au vu des flammes qui courraient sur ses bras, il commençait à perdre patience. Il refusa néanmoins de se rasseoir.

- J'a-j'avais raison... marmonna l'ivrogne de tout à l'heure, en comparant Luffy à son avis de recherche. C'est bien lui...

- Oi, qu'est-ce que tu branles encore avec ça ? lui souffla Sarquiss. Tu peux en faire des confettis.

- Mais si cet avis de recherche était un vrai ? S'il valait vraiment cent millions de berrys !? Bellamy va...

- Hm, ce sont des conneries, coupa Sarquiss en relevant la tête vers son capitaine. Regarde-moi ce mioche. On a beau le regarder sous tous les angles, il n'a rien d'un dangereux meurtrier ! Je commence même à douter de cette affiche à quarante-cinq millions de berrys !

- Pirate ne veut pas forcément dire meurtrier, lui lança Ace, sans détourner son regard de son jeune frère. Luffy a parié avec moi qu'il parviendrait à atteindre Raftell en gardant les mains blanches. S'il y arrive, je dois lui reverser trois fois la prime qu'il aura à cet instant. Raison pour laquelle j'économise _énormément_.

Sarquiss secoua la tête, l'air de dire que c'était infaisable.

- Si tu restes là à trembler de peur, comme tout à l'heure... tu risques pas de me reprendre grand-chose ! reprit Bellamy, en haut, Luffy. Lopette ! Tu comptes sur Portgas, peut-être ! Il se mettrait Donflammingo à dos ! Hehehehehehe !

- Donflammingo est un ennemi des Shirohige, de ce que m'a expliqué Ace. Donc, te foutre une raclée ne changera rien pour lui, puisque lui et son équipage s'évertuent déjà à le faire chier. J'ai pas besoin de mon frère pour remettre les grandes gueules avec une toute petite queue à leur place, déclara calmement Luffy. Ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi est tout à fait différent de maintenant.

Le calme avant la tempête. Quiconque le connaissant aurait déjà couru aux abris.

Et Bellamy se contenta de rire :

- C'est ça ! Ahahahahaha ! Expliques moi en quoi c'est différent !? Cette fois, je vais m'assurer que tu ne me manqueras plus jamais de respect !

Et il décolla, détruisant le toit sur lequel ils se tenaient, promettant d'en finir rapidement. La toiture effondrée fonça dans le vide.

Luffy s'avança calmement et se laissa tomber sans soucis dans le vide. Il atterrit souplement pas mal de mètre plus bas, et se releva, toujours aussi impassible. Il s'épousseta, esquivant sans même y penser Bellamy qui rebondissait partout afin de prendre de la vitesse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou, ce morveux ? demanda Sarquiss. Il a eu une assez grande gueule pour provoquer Bellamy, mais là, on croirait qu'il fuit comme un trouillard !

- Zut, une trace de brûlé, constata Luffy dans l'intérieur de sa chemise.

- Tous mes vêtements ont des traces de brûlés, Lu'. Tu aurais dû t'y attendre en prenant cette chemise, déclara Ace tout aussi faussement calme et indifférent que son frère. Je te rappelle qu'on a peu de temps.

- Je vois aucune différence avec tout à l'heure ! Je croyais que tu voulais me reprendre l'or !? T'as que de la gueule ! Tu fais pas le poids face à moi ! C'est bien ce que je disais ! Ton frère est là, et ça y est, tu t'y crois ! T'es juste bon à radoter avec tes rêves stupides ! Pour qui tu veux te faire passer ! rugit Bellamy.

Luffy esquiva une nouvelle attaque, et Bellamy alla se percher sur un toit, pour lui dire, le regardant de haut :

- Tu peux luter autant que tu veux, personne ne peut échapper à mes pouvoirs du _bane bane no mi_ ! Je suis sur le point de commencer le vrai show !

Et il se mit en position.

- _Spring... Hopper _!

Et il fonça vers le sol, pour recommencer à rebondir sur tous les murs présents, gagnant de plus en plus de vitesse.

Luffy mit son chapeau sur son crâne, les yeux fermés.

- Je donne le signal du coup final ? proposa Ace. Je crois qu'il t'a demandé si tu savais frapper.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, lui répondit Luffy.

Ace leva un bras vers le ciel, en position de Higan.

Tout le monde était abasourdit. Bellamy avait disparu, tellement il allait vite. Il utilisait la technique qui lui avait servi à défaire un autre pirate apparemment redoutable.

- Ces mecs sont tes amis ! lança Bellamy. Ahahahahaha ! C'est vrai que ce vieillard et ses singes sont de la même espèce que toi ! Une bande d'abruti qui gobent les mensonges d'un menteur mort il y quatre siècles ! Quelle cité d'or !? Quelle île céleste ?! L'ERE DES RÊVEURS EST REVOLUE ! TU ES LA HONTE DES PIRATES !

Luffy avait une expression de pure colère sur son visage. Une haine effrayante se lisait dans ses yeux. Bellamy ne s'en relèverait pas.

- _Higan _!

La balle de feu fila vers le ciel et Luffy leva un poing tremblant de rage.

- Est-ce que je sais frapper ? gronda Luffy.

Et il fit craquer ses doigts.

- Finis-le, Bellamy ! encouragea Sarquiss. Les vauriens comme lui ne méritent pas de vivre dans le monde réel ! Ahahahahaha !

- ADIEU, MUGIWARA ! hurla Bellamy alors qu'il fonçait comme un missile sur Luffy.

Le jeune D. hurla, déchargeant sa haine dans un unique coup de poing.

Son Haki lui échappa en même temps, mais Ace ne le laissa faire, faisant que bientôt, ils étaient plus que les seuls debout.

Le bois de la place se brisa dans un rayon de huit kilomètre sous la force de l'impact. Bellamy, lui, avait la tête profondément enfoncée dans le sol, le visage en sang, et la marque profonde du poing de Luffy dans la face.

Aucune utilisation du Haki pour ce coup.

Aucune utilisation du akuma no mi pour ce coup.

Juste la rancœur, la colère, la rage et la haine.

Le jeune homme se redressa et respira profondément.

- Est-ce que ça fait du bien ? demanda Ace.

- Un bien fou... avoua Luffy.

Ace redressa son chapeau et sourit à son otouto.

- Alors, c'est l'essentiel. Allons-y, déclara l'aîné. Récupérons l'or du ossan.

Il tendit un mouchoir à Luffy qui essuya le sang de Bellamy qui recouvrait son poing.

- Je ferais par de cet incident dans mon rapport, annonça Ace en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frangin.

- Tu mets ce que tu veux dedans, lui dit Luffy.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar d'où était sorti l'équipage, trouvèrent rapidement l'or, et repartirent.

Luffy marcha sur le journal, mais ne se baissa pas pour le prendre.

Dommage... son contenu l'aurait _beaucoup intéressé_.

* * *

Tout le monde mettait la main à l'ouvrage pour remettre le _Merry _en l'état.

Nami était tout de même perturbée. Elle alla voir Zoro et Marco qui travaillaient côte à côte sur la rambarde.

- Dîtes... pourquoi vous les avez pas accompagné ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu parles à qui ? demanda Zoro.

- Vous deux.

Marco releva son marteau, surpris par la question.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Zoro. Un coup c'est, "ne te bâts pas !" et un autre c'est "bâts-toi" ! Puis "n'y va pas !" suivit de "vas-y" !

- Les femmes ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent... ricana Marco.

- Je suis d'accord sur le sujet !

- Mais je vous parle pas de ça ! Toi aussi, Zoro, tu t'es fait traiter de matelot, non ? Et vous, Marco-san, Ace risque pas de causer des soucis en agissant ainsi sans ordres ?

- Donner des ordres ne sert pas à grande chose à Ace. Il localise juste l'objectif, après, il fait comme il le sent. J'aurais pu l'attacher à terre avec du kairioseki, que même ça, ça n'aurait pas réussi à le retenir d'aller là-bas, yoi, marmonna Marco en retournant au travail.

- Insulté ? Bof, c'est pas vraiment comme s'ils étaient en travers de notre route, déclara Zoro en faisant de même. J'aime pas combattre des adversaires qui me font pitié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Nami avec un air exaspéré. T'es con ou quoi ?

- Urusai na ! Fous-moi le camp ! s'énerva immédiatement Zoro. Tu nous gènes !

Et il frappa la planche que lui et Marco étaient en train de clouer. Pour le coup, le Phénix tira un peu le bras de Zoro pour le mettre face au clou, attendant un nouveau coup de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ! s'énerva Nami à son tour. T'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête !

- Pourquoi je t'écouterai !?

Boum ! Un coup sur le clou !

- Ben sûrement parce que j'ai toujours RAISON !

- Hé ho ! Faîtes gaffe bandes d'abrutis ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Pas d'inquiétude, il utilise son poing sur un clou, yoi, lui assura Marco.

- Bon, alors ça va, mais qu'il n'y aille pas trop fort, c'est notre bien le plus précieux.

* * *

Sarquiss se releva et s'avança en vacillant vers le port, alors qu'Ace allait larguer les amarres, son frère sur les épaules.

- C'était... un coup de bol... Je suis encore debout... souffla Sarquiss.

- Tu tiens tout juste sur tes jambes, retourne te coucher, lui dit Ace.

- Oi, Mugiwara... où est-ce que tu comptes fuir, comme ça... bon à rien... de rêveur !?

Luffy leva un poing

- Où ?

Et il pointa le ciel du doigt.

- Sora ! se contenta-t-il de dire.

Et Ace activa son akuma no mi, forçant son frère à s'accrocher un peu mieux.

* * *

- Bellamy c'est fait défoncer !

C'était ce qui courrait sur toutes les lèvres dans Jaya, par ceux qui avait échappé au Haki du Roi.

Et il n'y avait qu'un nom : Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy.

Un passant ramassa un journal et poussa un cri qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- Ohé, ohé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mec ? lui demanda un gars.

- Regardez le journal !

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de tous les journaux disponibles pour voir la une.

Là, en noir et blanc, on voyait Luffy chevaucher un super-colvert, Gol D. Ann assise juste derrière lui, se tenant à lui par un bras autour de sa taille.

« Le fiancé de la Kaizoku no Hime vient d'East Blue ! »

C'était une première claque.

En lisant la suite de l'article, ils encaissèrent une autre claque, bien plus puissante.

Un gars alla voir Bellamy, qui reprenait tout juste connaissance, recevant des soins. Il lui souffla à l'oreille quelque chose, tirant un air stupéfait au blessé.

Finalement, il eut un pauvre rire et marmonna :

- K'ssou... quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, avec lui, je le savais...

* * *

Le _Merry _pouvait de nouveau naviguer.

Ace arriva très vite auprès du navire, et Luffy sauta à terre.

- Juste à temps ! soupira Nami. Ne traînons pas !

- Ace, démonte ton _Striker_, qu'on puisse le ranger, lança Marco.

Les deux frères restèrent un instant choqué devant la transformation du _Merry_.

- Na, Marco... t'as servi de modèle ? plaisanta Ace.

- Cherche moi, et je te laisse ici, yoi, menaça le Phénix.

- C'est dément ! Il va voler ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Tout le monde a aidé pour ça ! annonça Usopp.

Les deux frères saluèrent les macaques : Luffy en macaque, et Ace, toujours avec la politesse extrême qu'on lui avait apprise.

- J'ai comme une petite appréhension, quand je vois ça, déclara Nami.

- Ouais, moi aussi, annonça Zoro, quasi indifférent pourtant. Faut dire qu'un pigeon, ça vole mieux qu'une poule. On aurait peut-être dû utiliser Marco en modèle, finalement.

- C'EST PAS DE ÇA QUE JE PARLAIS, CRETIN ! gronda Nami.

Ace essaya de ne pas rire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait Marco. Le Phénix respira profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme légendaire.

Luffy déposa son paquet sur la souche d'arbre devant laquelle était assis Cricket

Ils se firent face un instant en silence.

- Embarquez immédiatement, sinon, vous allez être en retard, leur dit l'homme. A moins que vous préfériez laisser passer votre chance de voir l'île céleste ? Vous êtes tous les deux des nigauds.

- On y va ! assura Luffy. Merci pour le bateau !

Et il offrit, avec son frère, un immense sourire à Cricket.

Cricket écrasa sa cigarette pour montrer l'équipage des deux frères simiens, en disant que c'était eux qu'il fallait remercier. Ace avait fini de démonter son _Striker _qui fut ainsi plus facile à ranger à bord.

- Merci les mecs ! firent les deux D. aux singes.

- Allez mangez-vous pour embarquer sur le navire ! leur dit Masira.

- Monte, Lu', je lui dis notre source, pour Skypiea, déclara Ace.

Il se précipita vers Cricket qui demanda aux autres pirates de bien assurer. Ace lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, lui fit un clin d'œil, et en riant, revint vers le _Merry_. Il sauta agilement à bord, sous le regard abasourdit de Cricket.

- On y va, les gars ! lança Nami.

Et le _Merry _leva l'ancre.

- Oi, les D. ! C'est l'heure de la séparation ! lança Cricket.

Les deux frères allèrent à l'arrière pour mieux le voir.

- Une chose est sûre et certaine. Jamais personne n'a réussi à prouver que cette île céleste et de la Cité d'Or n'existaient pas ! Et vous tenez de source sûre la certitude de sa présence !

- Ouais ! assura Ace.

- Ça peut paraître incroyable ! Certain se moqueront de vous... mais on s'en tape. Parce que c'est ça l'aventure !

- L'aventure, he ? répéta Luffy.

- L'aventure... souffla Ace.

- Puisse Davy Jones nous épargnaient les folies d'Ace, pria Marco avec un sourire attendrit.

Robin eut un petit rire à son commentaire alors que Cricket disait :

- Exactement ! Merci pour l'or... et faîtes attention de ne pas tomber du ciel !

Les frères D. se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, ce rire si caractéristique qu'ils avaient qui montrait leur dent, tant il était immense.

- Ja na, ossan ! lancèrent-ils.

- Transmettez à votre oncle mon bon souvenir ! Et à Newgate aussi !

Marco le salua d'un signe un peu militaire, du haut de son perchoir.

- Ossan ! Ménages-toi ! lui lança Ace.

- Occupes-toi de ton cul, plutôt, gamin ! répliqua Cricket.

Ace eut un drôle de sourire.

Derrière lui, le Phénix éternua.

* * *

- Il est sept heures ! annonça Shôjô. Nous arriverons à destination vers onze heures.

- On peut supposer que le lieu changera de la dernière fois, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

- Oui, de ce que qu'a dit le Patron, c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver !

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour ça, Marco-san ? demanda Nami.

- Laissez-moi me concentrer sur mon esprit aviaire, et je vous donnerais toutes les indications que je peux, assura le Phénix.

Et il s'assit à côté du South Bird enchaîné à la balustrade, sous le regard curieux des frères D.

Ace eut un sourire ravi, Chopper assit sur ses jambes, en voyant son otouto tourné la tête de l'oiseau, très délicatement, vers l'ouest, sans écouter un traître mot des explications de Shôjô.

Luffy lâcha la tête de l'oiseau qui revint immédiatement à sa place, pointant vers le sud.

- C'est trop marrant ! fit Luffy.

- C'est vraiment un oiseau bizarre, commenta Usopp. Ace, on risque quoi si on dérange ton ami... il a l'air... très concentré, ça fait presque peur…

- Il te fera faire un baptême de l'air que tu regretteras très certainement, vu que tu finiras à l'eau, déclara Ace alors que l'oiseau se mettait à râler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Luffy.

- 'Je vais tourner la tête et indiquer une autre direction, juste pour vous faire chier', traduisit Chopper.

- On te met au défi ! releva Ace.

L'oiseau tourna sa tête vers le Nord, et se mit rapidement à suer.

- Ah, il a tourné sa tête, constata Luffy.

Et la tête revint très vite vers le Sud, faisant rire les jeunes réunis autour de lui.

- ARRÊTEZ D'IGNORER LE BOSS ! crièrent quelques membres de l'équipage de Shôjô.

- Mais arrêtez de stresser... leur dit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Restons zen ! renchérit Ace.

- Ils n'ont pas tort. On ne tiendra pas quatre heures en stressant, fait Masira.

Marco se redressa, attirant l'attention d'Ace.

Un geste de la main et le second commandant se tourna vers son frère.

- Prend la barre, Lu', Marco a senti quelque chose, lui dit l'aîné.

Luffy se précipita vers la barre, prêt à recevoir les indications.

Un autre geste de la main, et Ace lança :

- Sud-Ouest, Lu' !

Il suivit attentivement les gestes de son coéquipier, donnant des indications à son frère permettant de rendre plus précise leur trajectoire.

- C'est donc ça un navigateur du Shin Sekai, souffla Nami.

- Une vraie boussole, commenta Sanji, impressionné.

- C'est son instinct. Il me donne des directions, et je les traduis avec les points cardinaux. Tous les navigateurs, et tous les commandants, ainsi que le capitaine, peuvent en faire autant. Quand on se rend sur une île qui ne répond pas au log, c'est comme ça qu'on marche.

- Les nuages sont en avances, constata Masira. Il n'est que dix heure. Shôjô ! Je pense que tu peux envoyer tes hommes à la mer !

Et les plongeurs firent leur office, alors que Marco se reconnectait au monde réel.

- Kyyya, Marco-san ! Vous êtes si impressionnant ! fit Nami en admiration devant le blond.

- Trop jeune pour moi, yoi. Et je ne suis pas amateur de rouquine.

- Les chevelures rousses lui rappelle Shanks, et il trouve que c'est un gamin idiot, jamais sérieux, et alcoolique, résuma Ace.

La nouvelle tant attendu tomba : le knock up stream avait été localisé à dix heures.

La mer s'agita de plus en plus, si bien que Chopper manqua de passer par-dessus bord, mais Marco le rattrapa avec de se maintenir à bord grâce à ses serres accrochées à une rambarde, alors qu'autour de lui, tout le monde se tenait de son mieux.

Un coup d'œil aux logs (ceux de Nami, Ace et Luffy) et ils furent certains que l'île était dans le nuage.

L'île céleste, juste au-dessus de leur tête.

« Je vais marcher sur les traces de Roger. » songea Luffy.

Un regard à son frangin qui fixait le ciel et il sut qu'Ace pensait à la même chose.

- Le vent souffle dans la même direction ! Le nuage est poussé vers le centre du tourbillon ! pronostiqua Nami.

Zoro nota un furtif sourire sur les lèvres de Marco, et se tourna de nouveau vers Ace, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant toujours le ciel.

Masira accrocha des cordes au _Merry_, afin de le tirer jusqu'au centre du tourbillon.

- On fait quoi, quand on sera au milieu !? demanda Nami, un peu paniquée.

- Suis tes tripes, c'est toi la navigatrice, lui dit Ace en revenant à ce qu'il se passait sur le navire.

- Suivre le courant. On se rapproche du centre et on reste à proximité, yoi. Tu y arriveras ? annonça Marco.

Nami regarda l'énorme tourbillon qui s'était formé et déglutit. Elle souffla ensuite profondément et prit un air résolu.

- Nous parviendrons sans soucis à l'île céleste ! annonça-t-elle.

- Je te fais confiance, Nami, assura Luffy avec un beau sourire.

- ON VA SE FAIRE ENGLOUTIR ! pleura Usopp.

- J'aurais dû appeler Shanks. J'aurais eu Yassop, afin de le prévenir de la mort imminente de son fils unique, plaisanta Ace.

- JE TE HAIS, ACE !

Le rire du jeune homme fut coupé par un kai-ô qui eut quelques difficultés avec le tourbillon.

C'est là que les frères simiens leur dire que c'était leur tour de jouer. Nami se frotta les mains, et commença à donner des instructions, avec Luffy. Même si les demande de Luffy était inutile tel que déplacé tel truc à plusieurs endroits, permis aux plus peureux de ne pas céder trop à la panique, en gardant l'esprit occupé.

- On va mourir ! Luffy, Ace ! L'île céleste n'est qu'un rêve dans un rêve ! pleura Usopp en déplaçant un énième baril dans la cuisine.

- Un rêve dans un rêve... je vois... firent les frères D. d'une voix étrangement calme. Une île qui n'est qu'un rêve dans un rêve...

- Un rêve de gosse qui se réalise enfin, renchérit Ace.

- On peut pas laisser passer une aventure pareille ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Cherche pas, dès que la situation se présente comme ça, le D. sera toujours amusé, yoi, compatit Marco.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? demanda Robin.

- Gol D. Roger et Oyaji se sont souvent affronter, donc, je peux vous parler de lui en long, en large et en travers. Ensuite, notre cher équipage reçoit de temps à autre la visite d'un certain marine avec un D., qu'on aimerait bien voir un peu moins souvent, à nos trousses, yoi. Mais il vient s'enquérir du fait que l'on prenne soin de son petit-fils.

Cela fit frissonner Ace d'effroi. Luffy sentit un élan de compassion pour son frangin.

- Oi, pendant que vous discutez, on a atteint le centre du tourbillon, leur annonça Zoro.

- Accrochez-vous ! cria Luffy.

Et le _Merry _tomba au centre du tourbillon... pour se retrouver sur une portion de mer d'un calme plat. C'était très louche, ça.

En un éclair le tourbillon géant avait disparu.

- C'est fini ? demanda Usopp.

- Non, souffla Nami en fixant le sol de bois avec des yeux ronds.

Très vite, un grondement sourd leur parvint.

Le centre du tourbillon avait touché le fond.

Et lentement, l'eau commença à gonfler sous eux.

- Tenez-vous prêt... souffla Nami. Ça va péter.

Il était là...

Le Knock Up Stream était là, sous eux.

- Une dernière volonté, Lu' ? demanda Ace.

- Je serais le Kaizoku Ou, annonça Luffy avec un immense sourire. Et toi ?

Et il tendit une main à son frère qui la prit d'une poigne ferme, tout aussi souriant.

- Je poserai les pieds à Raftell pour pouvoir brandir haut et fort mon nom, annonça Ace.

- Vous pouvez mourir en paix, à présent, yoi, déclara Marco.

- T'en as une, Marco, toi ? demanda Zoro.

- Je resterai le maître des cieux du Shin Sekai, annonça le Phénix avec un sourire tranquille. Et toi ?

- Je serais le meilleur bretteur de ce bas monde ! rugit Zoro avec un sourire féroce.

- Cramponnez-vous ou réfugiez-vous dans les cabines ! lança Sanji alors que le _Merry _était encore plus soulevé dans les airs.

L'océan allait exploser...

Et il explosa, faisant qu'une ligne d'eau jaillit à folle allure vers le ciel... et le _Merry _navigua dessus, comme si c'était l'océan lui-même, peu importe qu'ils soient à la verticale ou quoi !

C'était démentiel...

- C'est génial ! hurla Luffy.

- Il trouve ça marrant ! s'exclama Usopp.

Ace se tordait de rire, allongé contre la porte de la cuisine.

- Et son frère est pas plus lucide !

- Oh, Zoro ! Je t'ai pas dit ! Ton cul vaut soixante-dix millions de berrys ! lança Ace.

- Eh, pas mal !

- Les événements d'Alabasta, je suppose, déclara Marco. Ton frère vaut combien ?

- Cent millions ! Un cinquième de ma prime ! Je paris ma prime qu'il attendra Shabaody avec trois cent millions sur le crâne, mais qu'il trouvera un moyen de passer dans le Shin Sekai avec quatre cent millions.

- On en parlera une autre fois, parce que là, la coque commence à se détacher de l'eau ! lança Sanji. Si ça continu, on va s'écraser en bas !

Et pour prouver ce qu'il disait, le kai-ô de tout à l'heure tomba en passant à côté d'eux.

C'était le souffle de l'explosion qui les avait envoyés aussi haut, après tout.

Des débris commencèrent à leur tomber dessus.

C'est là que l'ordre tomba :

- Déployez les voiles immédiatement !

- Hein ? fit Zoro.

- Si la mer et le vent sont de la partit, je peux arriver à tout ! Je vous passe les explications, je ne suis pas certaine que tout le monde les comprennent ! Qui est la navigatrice des Mugiwara Kaizoku ? fit Nami avec un sourire.

- C'est Nami-saaan ! hurla Sanji.

- Tout le monde au boulot ! lança Luffy.

Nami se tourna vers Marco qui avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- J'ai réussi mon épreuve ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- On en reparlera si on survie, yoi, répondit tranquillement le Phénix.

Cela fit rire Ace.

- Il faut prendre le vent qui vient de tribord ! Alignons-nous sur le courant ! lança Nami.

Et le _Merry_ se détacha de l'eau, pour... voler.

Ils flottaient dans l'air, porté par le courant ascendant.

Une lueur bleutée se mit à voler au niveau du _Merry_, comme si Marco, en se transformant, avait voulu faire la course avec le navire.

- Ace, note dans ton rapport qu'ils ont assez de folie pour faire voler un navire ! cria Marco.

- Je le ferais ! assura Ace. C'est dément ! Tout le monde va nous prendre pour des dingues sur le _Moby_ _Dick_, quand on leur dira qu'on a fait voler un navire à la verticale de l'océan !

- Ace ! On va mettre les pieds à Skypiea ! C'est là, juste au-dessus de notre tête ! lança Luffy en se laissant glisser le long du pont pour rejoindre son aîné.

Ace avait incliné son chapeau sur son visage.

- Ace ? s'inquiéta Luffy.

- Je suis heureux... Tu imagines ce qui nous attend là-haut ?

- ON ENTRE DANS LE NUAGE ! avertit Nami.

Marco revint à bord, histoire de ne pas se perdre à l'intérieur, et reprit sa forme humaine, alors qu'ils traversaient la couche nuageuse.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le Omake, promis ;)**


	26. Omake : Les nouvelles du jour

**Rebonjour à tous !**

**Alors, apparemment, mon BR c'est marré en lisant le chapitre, donc, je vous conseil de ne pas goûter devant vos écrans, on n'est jamais trop prudent.**

**Bref, je fais ce petit omake au sujet d'un petit article de journal au sujet d'une photo prise à Alabasta, mais avant ça, on assiste à une réunion de MarieJoa. Si j'avais suivit le cour de l'histoire, ça aurait été à ce moment que Kurohige aurait été proposé comme Shishibukai, mais comme tout l'équipage est mort, j'ai trouvé autre chose d'intéressant à discuter pendant la réunion.**

**Enfin, voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Oh, et la chanson de Sabo, vous devez la connaître, si vous avez regardé un minimum la télé y'a pas mal d'année en arrière :3**

* * *

"Alors comme ça ces types ont fait tombé Sir Crocodile, l'un des Shishibukai. On ne pouvait pas en attendre moins de quelqu'un de la famille de Garp." songea Mihawk en voyant les nouvelles primes.

- Alors, comme ça ils ont attiré l'attention du Gouvernement Mondial... je me demande quel est son lien avec Portgas... Hehe…

* * *

_MarieJoa_

* * *

Il fallait trouver vite un remplaçant à Crocodile. Cette place vacante était dangereuse pour l'équilibre précaire qu'ils avaient put constituer, afin de contrebalancer la puissance des Yonkou.

Garp bailla et se présenta à la réunion où on l'avait convoqué. Donflammingo, Kuma, Tsuru et Sengoku étaient là (sans oublié sa chèvre), aussi, afin de réfléchir à la question, avec quelques officiers sans nom.

Donflammingo s'était fait engueuler aussi, pour avoir joué avec eux. Elle veillait au grain, la vieille Tsuru, fallait pas croire.

- Bien, commençons. Je présume que personne d'autre ne viendra, déclara Sengoku, alors que tout le monde s'asseyait à une chaise.

- Tu m'étonnes, j'avais pas envie de venir non plus, fit Donflammingo. Mais les affaires marchent si bien sur l'île que je suis désœuvré. Donc me voilà.

Et il s'installa en tailleur sur la table.

- Je vois. C'est plutôt pénible à entendre, soupira Sengoku. Il n'y a rien de plus contrariant que d'apprendre que les affaires des pirates se portent si bien.

- Vous êtes d'humeur provocatrice, ricana le Shishibukai. C'est pas digne de Boudha, ça...Sengoku Gensui.

- Si tu as une réclamation à faire, adresses-la à Garp, c'est lui qui a mis Sengoku dans cet état, déclara Tsuru, toujours aussi impassible.

Garp s'interrompit alors qu'il se curait le nez.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? J'ai cassé aucun bateau, pourtant, ces derniers temps ! s'exclama-t-il.

- J'ai cru entendre une discussion futile, déclara Mihawk en arrivant. Me serais-je trompé d'endroit ?

- Trois sur six, c'est un miracle, non ? Bwahahahaha ! s'esclaffa Garp.

- Taka no me ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

- Les hautes autorités de la Marine et le Shishibukai qui se retrouvent autour d'une table ronde, n'a pas grand intérêt à mon sens, mais il se trouve que la personne que je voulais voir, afin de résoudre une énigme, est présente.

- Voyez qui voilà! commenta sarcastiquement Donflammingo. T'étais bien le dernier que je m'attendais à voir arriver !

- Quoi ? Je ne suis ici qu'en tant que simple observateur, et je veux quelques petites réponses sur certains pirates auxquels je m'intéresse particulièrement. Le hasard a fait qu'il est question d'eux aujourd'hui. C'est tout.

Et il s'assit à la table.

- Commençons par ceci... Genkotsu no Monkey D. Garp... sais-tu pourquoi tu es convoqué, aujourd'hui ? demanda Sengoku.

- Je présume qu'Ace a _encore_ fait une connerie, tenta de deviner Garp. C'est mon idiot de petit-fils, mais il reste adorable !

- Heee ! Alors comme ça on a eu un marmot, Genkotsu ? s'intéressa Donflammingo.

- Non. Tu as été convoqué à ce sujet, Garp, déclara Tsuru.

Et elle brandit l'avis de recherche de Luffy.

Les yeux de Garp jaillirent de ses orbites.

- LUFFY ! Bonté, mais il a fait quoi ce sale gamin, _encore_ ?! Il tient absolument à suivre son aîné à la trace !?

- Je me disais bien que Portgas s'intéressait à ce jeune rookie de façon bien étrange... et que ce nom m'était familier, aussi, sourit Mihawk.

- Tu viens de me donner un atout en or massif contre Shirohige, Mihawk ! Hehehe ! ricana Donflammingo.

- Touche à un _seul_ cheveu de _mes_ _garçons_, et je te _tue_ sur le champ, gronda Garp.

- Portgas est intouchable. Il est en charge de la liaison entre Akagami et Newgate. Qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, et ça sera deux Yonkou que le responsable aura sur le dos, avertit Tsuru. Et ce mystérieux parrain, dont même moi, j'ignore le nom, mais qui semble inquiété assez Sengoku et Garp.

- Vous oubliez la fille de Roger. Gol D. Ann semble très bien s'entendre avec lui, comme avec les Shirohige et les Akagami, pointa Mihawk.

- C'est encore plus drôle ! Où que l'on se tourne, ces deux jeunots sont bien entouré ! Mais qui aurait cru de Portgas eut un frère, et qu'il soit le petit-fils de Genkostu ! fit Donflammingo avec un sourire de dément.

- Garp, tu enverras la personne de ton choix porter une demande à Mugiwara, pour rejoindre le Shishibukai. Qu'il nous fasse pas comme Portgas qui l'a brulé, pour prétendre ne l'avoir jamais reçu, ordonna Sengoku.

- Je doute très sérieusement que Luffy accepte. Je ferais la demande moi-même, mais je connais d'avance la réponse ! Autre chose ?

- Son objectif, tu le connais ?

- Kaizoku Ou. Plus têtu qu'Ace à cet égard. Lui, soit il meurt en route, soit il atteindra son but, pas comme Ace qui a décidé en cour de route de rejoindre Newgate.

- Il y autre chose dont je voudrais que nous discutions, avant de passer au remplacement de Crocodile...

Sengoku brandit une première page de journal. Tous les pirates écarquillèrent les yeux. Garp, lui, il en resta un instant sans voix, avant de se tordre de rire.

- Je voudrais voir la tête des deux concernés quand ils verront ça ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

* * *

_Quelques parts, le long de la côte de Jaya, les frères D. manquèrent de tomber du Striker d'Ace, à cause de leur éternuement._

* * *

_Shabaody_

* * *

- 'Le soleil vient de se lever, encore une belle journée...' chantonna Sabo en s'asseyant au comptoir du bar qu'il fréquentait presque religieusement.

Son oncle, derrière le comptoir, eut un sourire et lui donna une belle tasse de café.

- Bien le bonjour, mon garçon, tu es d'une bonne humeur extraordinaire, aujourd'hui, commenta l'oncle.

- Bonjour, ji-chan ! J'viens juste d'acheter un cadeau pour les vingt et un ans d'Ace ! sourit Sabo.

- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est ?

- Non !

L'oncle éclata de rire, et se servit lui aussi une tasse de café, tout en prenant le journal plié sur un coin du comptoir.

- Tu vas lui offrir quoi, toi, Ji-chan ? demanda Sabo en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Je me suis arrangé avec Newgate. On ira tous les deux à Baterilla, je sais qu'il en rêve depuis longtemps, donc, je le conduirais en personne sur la tombe de sa mère. Que dise les nouvelles, voyons…

L'homme déplia le journal et manqua de recracher son café sur Sabo juste en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sabo.

Pour toute réponse, on lui tendit le journal.

"_Le fiancé de la Kaizoku no Hime vient d'East Blue_"

Sabo resta abasourdit, puis se mit à rire nerveusement en voyant qui était l'heureux élu... rire nerveux qui devint un fou rire incontrôlable.

L'oncle reprit le journal, et fit la lecture :

- « Malgré les nombreuses demandes, et les prétendants plus puissant les uns que les autres, dont de grandes figures du Shin Sekai, c'est un rookie qui a semble-t-il fait tomber le coeur de la mystérieuse Gol D. Ann ! En effet, de nombreux témoignages se souviennent de les avoir vu ensemble à Alabasta, dans une proximité des plus étonnante de la part de cette jeune femme apparemment sans autre attache qu'une relation amicale avec Akagami no Shanks et Shirohige. Pourtant, comme vous pourrez le voir sur cette photo, il existe quelqu'un d'autre pouvant se prétendre proche de la Kaizoku Hime ! Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy, une tête montante de la piraterie, originaire d'East Blue, comme le père d'Ann, et bizarrement, premier océan où la demoiselle a fait son apparition...

Est-ce que l'on pourrait considérer son défi comme un message à son fiancé, il y a quelques années auparavant ? C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Mais le mystère reste entier sur ce jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Notre envoyé spécial à lever le voile pour vous !

Ce gamin n'est pas comme les autres... penchons-nous sur son nom de famille : Monkey D.. Certains d'entre vous auront fait le rapprochement, mais pour les autres, la clef de l'énigme est ici : Nous connaissons tous Genkotsu no Garp, fameux héros de la Marine ayant envoyé Gold Roger à l'échafaud. Pourtant, personne n'aurait cru qu'il aurait une vie de famille. En effet, cet homme n'est ni plus, ni moins que le prestigieux grand-père que cette étoile montante du crime ! Un grand-père vice-amiral de la Marine pour un garçon qui prétend devenir le Roi des Pirates, original, non ? D'autant plus que c'est lui qui envoya à la mort le père d'Ann. La Kaizoku Hime l'ignorerait-elle ?

Mais passons, ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Notre envoyé à fait une petite enquête pour retourner aux racines de Mugiwara, et a trouvé son île natale : Dawn, dans l'East Blue, là où Garp lui-même a vu le jour. Si notre reporter n'a rien put savoir des parents de ce Luffy, il a néanmoins découvert une information en or massif ! En effet, vous vous souvenez tous du fameux incident de Marine Ford, qui signa la promotion en Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku, de l'ancien capitaine des Spades, Portgas D. Ace… Mais qui aurait cru qu'avant d'être un pirate, il était avant tout un grand-frère ? En effet, comme vous pourrez le voir dans la photo ci-dessous, Hiken no Ace n'est ni plus, ni moins que le grand-frère de Mugiwara no Luffy, chose confirmée par les villageois !

Jamais encore, Monkey D. Luffy n'a jamais fait jouer ses relations familiales pour ce tirer d'affaire... Il est normal de penser aussi qu'il est plus fort que peuvent le suggérer les apparences... mais est-ce là vraiment tout ? En effet, pas mal de ceux qui ont entouré les 'frères D.' durant leur enfance, ont laissé entendre qu'ils auraient un autre frère, ayant choisi une voie toute autre, agissant dans l'ombre pour quelque chose de mystérieux… Un frère révolutionnaire ? Nous pouvons nous demander comment le fameux Genkotsu no Garp arrive-t-il à vivre, entouré d'autant de criminels !

Il reste aussi l'énigme d'un mystérieux oncle, qui aurait eu un rôle bien plus important que Garp, dans l'éducation des enfants, mais personne n'a dit de qui il s'agissait.

Le mystère reste entier, mais Gol D. Ann a choisi une figure tout aussi énigmatique qu'elle !

La question est de savoir : Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? Et Garp était-il au courant de la relation de son petit-fils avec l'enfant de son pire ennemi ? »

L'oncle eut un soupir et plia le journal.

- Je voudrais voir leur tête quand ils vont lire ça ! Ahahahahaha ! C'est bon, Lu', t'es fiché ! Tout le monde sait qui est ton jiji ! Ouuuuh ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir une mission pour Water Seven ! Je les croiserais peut-être histoire de les taquiner ! se marra Sabo.

- J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi stupide...

Il regarda la seconde photo de l'article, où on voyait Luffy sur les genoux d'Ace, tenant un livre pour enfant. Ils étaient peut-être petit à l'époque, mais reconnaissable entre mille. Il se souvenait de cette photo, c'était le jour où Ace s'était résolu à apprendre à lire à son petit-frère, avec un livre que leur avait fourni Makino.

Cela tira un sourire et quelques larmes de nostalgie au pauvre oncle.

- J'aurais voulu que rien ne change, souffla Sabo, comprenant la raison de la nostalgie de son oncle. Que Sengoku ne vienne jamais te voir pour t'envoyer à Impel Down. Que tu n'es eu pas à fuir.

- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, Sabo. Fini ton café, le monde a besoin de toi pour changer. Et n'oublie pas le journal et le cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il offrit un beau sourire à Sabo.


	27. Les portes du Paradis

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je sais, je suis impardonnable de vous avoir fait autant patienter, mais mon BR est en vacance. Je voulais l'attendre, mais ma patience n'est pas des meilleurs, du coup, je poste deux chapitres dans cette histoire, sans qu'ils soient passés en correction, désolée.**

**Pour les commentaires :**

**Evanae : Un peu de patience ! Pour Nami, tu vas voir ce qu'il en est dans le chapitre suivant... on va dire qu'elle commence à être victime de ses hormones en présence de mâle si séduisant ;) Et si tu parles pour le Ji-chan, je demande à Marco de faire un baptême de l'air dont tu te souviendras :p**

**Kira 1726 : Si mon BR dit que c'est drôle, alors, je mets l'avertissement, c'est aussi simple que ça. Un tout petit peu de patience, s'il te plaît, Kira, tu auras tout ça.**

**Liim : Pas de souci, on a tous parfois autre chose à faire que de laisser des reviews ^^ Contente que les deux fics te plaisent, c'est le principal, pour moi ^^ Je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions sans faire de spoil sur l'intrigue... enfin, je te les laisse :**

**Luffy : Naaaaaaaa ! Pas le jiji ! *se cache derrière Ace* Pas besoin de lui pour que je te réponde ! Je sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait pour retenir l'explication du Knock up Stream... ça avait l'air... simple. Peut-être que Ji-chan a fait de moi un géni :o *regarde son frère avec des étoiles dans les yeux* Nii-chan, je suis un géni !**

**Ace : combien font deux et deux ?**

**Luffy : Euuuuuh...**

**Ace frappe son frère sur le crâne.**

**Ace : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas un géni, et ne reste pas comme ça derrière moi !**

**Luffy : * fait la moue* Ahou nii-chan *se prend un autre coup et retourne à Liim* Mes nakamas sont mes amis, presque ma famille. Et je veux pas me marier ! *boude***

**Ace : en gros, mon frère n'a AUCUNE vie sentimental. Merci d'être passé.**

**Zia : Oi, Sab' ! On veut savoir ce que tu prépares !**

**Sabo : *rire machiavélique* Si je le dis, ça sera plus une surprise ;)**

***Ace le regarde avec méfiance et va se réfugier loin de son frère***

**Zia : MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCO ! Question pour toi ! *s'enfui en courant pour ne pas se faire tuer***

**Marco : *lis la question et s'étouffe quasiment* Qui est à l'origine de cette idée stupide ! Je vais faire un meurtre ! Pour ce qui est d'Akagami, j'emporterais ça dans ma tombe ! ZIALEMA ! Ramène ton cul ici !**

**Zia *cacher derrière Shanks* : Je suis pas là ! Shanks, tu réponds ?**

**Shanks *essaye de rester sérieux* : Eh bien, le fait que Marco me haïsse est dû au fait que...**

**Marco : AKAGAMI !**

***Zia évacue la zone de conflit* : Nami, à toi !**

**Nami : Merci de tes encouragements, je trouverais un homme riche et fort, assez bête pour que je puisse le manipuler à ma guise ! *s'enflamme***

**Zia : La petite Mami est encore vivante, je crois. Je pense que comme elle a connu l'époque de Roger, elle a de l'expérience en la matière. Oh, et il est probable que le bruit de fond soit Shanks, voir Shirohige et quelques uns de ses hommes, plus ceux qui connaissent Ann ;)**

**Pour Mugiwara Cristal : tu verras ça un peu plus tard, mouhahaha ^^**

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : Et tu décroches toutes mes félicitations pour le centième commentaire ! Tu veux quoi comme récompense ? Je suis contente que tu es encore une fois apprécié les chapitres.**

**Evanae : Yep, c'est vrai que je suis marrée pour le omake. Pour Sab', tu sais ce qu'il en est, non, on en a discuté. J'avoue aussi que je me suis sentie un peu nostalgique avec la chanson.**

**L'Ombre : J'attends ton commentaire, prends ton temps ;)**

**Roooo, qu'est-ce que je parle ce soir :o Bonne lecture, et à toute pour la suite**

* * *

La sortit des nuages brisa les ailes de bois du _Merry_. Tous s'accrochèrent encore plus à ce à quoi ils se tenaient.

Bam !

Ils finirent par se retrouver sur une mer blanche de nuage, et le calme revint...

Tout le monde se laissa tomber sur le pont, plus ou moins conscient et recracha l'eau qu'ils avaient avalé dans leur monté. Luffy essaya de reprendre son souffle, et toujours allongé sur le pont, fit un semblant d'appel pour savoir s'ils avaient perdu quelqu'un en route :

- Zoro ?

- Présent, fit le sabreur en s'adossant à la rambarde.

- Usopp ?

- Il est inconscient, Chopper sans occupe, marmonna Nami. Et je suis là…

- Merci… Sanji ?

- Présent, senshô, grogna Sanji.

- Robin ?

- Oui… haleta l'archéologue, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Son équipage était là... maintenant, son frère et son copain...

- Ace ?

- En train de cracher ses poumons, yoi, répondit Marco. Merci d'avoir fait l'appel…

Luffy se redressa et se traîna jusqu'à son frère qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à respirer. Il était tout rouge. Chopper vint l'examiner, inquiet.

- Bordel… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? marmonna Zoro. Oi, Ace… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Son akuma no mi fait qu'il a une consommation plus importante que beaucoup en oxygène, expliqua Chopper en l'examinant. Il lui faut le temps de s'adapter…

Luffy se redressa et regarda autour du navire. Voyant ce qui entouré le _Merry_, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il hissa son frère sur pied, le soutenant avec un bras d'Hiken sur ses épaules.

- Regarde, Ace ! fit Luffy. On y est…

Ace leva les yeux, toujours haletant, et eut un sourire en voyant la mer de nuage autour d'eux.

Tout le monde se leva et regarda l'extérieur.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Sanji.

- Tout est blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanc ! admira Luffy, heureux comme un gosse.

- Ce sont des nuages ! s'exclama Chopper.

- Nous sommes sur des nuages ? Mais comment fait-on pour flotter dessus ?! s'enquit Nami, stupéfaite.

- Va savoir, yoi. Nous sommes sur l'océan céleste. Ah, Usopp-kun vient de reprendre connaissance, fit Marco qui semblait un peu plus palot que d'habitude.

- Vous allez bien, Fushisho-san ? s'enquit Robin.

- C'est pas la première île céleste que je vois. Après un temps d'adaptation, je vais aller mieux… heureusement que j'ai pas eu à voler pour venir jusqu'ici, yoi.

- Mais regardez, le log pose pointe toujours vers le haut… constata Nami.

- Nous sommes encore dans l'Imperionimbus, sans doute, supposa Robin en s'asseyant sur la rambarde de sécurité, juste à côté d'Ace qui commençait très  
lentement à respirer un peu mieux, soutenu par son petit-frère.

- Alors, on doit monter plus haut ? Mais comment ? s'enquit Chopper.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Il doit y avoir un passage, par-là… souffla Ace.

- Ne parle pas, Ace, lui dit Luffy.

Plouf !

- Qui a eu l'idée stupide de plonger, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Usopp, dirent Sanji et Zoro.

- On ne sait rien sur cette mer, et cet idiot a plongé ?! s'énerva Nami.

- Pourquoi je suis pas surpris, grogna Marco en se laissant aller contre le mât.

Et il se laissa glisser à terre en fermant les yeux.

- Quelqu'un devrait le repêcher, yoi, marmonna-t-il.

Ace se leva de la rambarde et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. En moins de deux, le jeune homme avait fait une crise de narcolepsie, ce qui fit sourire Marco.

- Allez, repêchons-le, avant qu'il ne se noie, marmonna Luffy. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour.

Et il lança son bras sur lequel Robin fit pousser des yeux, afin de l'orienter dans la bonne direction. C'était dure, parce que même s'il s'agissait d'une mer de nuage, c'était toujours la mer, et ça leur pompé leur énergie.

- Je le vois ! Il est en train de tomber ! annonça Robin.

- Ce genre de mer n'a pas de fond, yoi. Le seul fond qu'il trouvera, c'est dans la mer en dessous, que l'on a quitté, marmonna Marco.

- Où est-il, Robin ?! demanda Luffy.

- Je m'en charge, annonça Robin. Veinte fleur !

Elle resta concentrer, jusqu'à ramener Usopp à la main de Luffy qui le saisit et le ressortit de l'eau. Emportait par son élan, Luffy tomba sur le ventre de son frère qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Bon, deux poissons voulurent reprendre leur repas, soit Usopp, mais Sanji et Zoro les firent vite partir.

- Faut croire que cet endroit n'est pas de tout repos, commenta Zoro.

- Même dans le ciel, c'est toujours la Grand Line… Luffy… si tu veux pas que je commette un fratricide, doublé d'un D-cide, vire de mon ventre… marmonna Ace écraser par son frère.

Luffy se leva immédiatement. Les menaces d'Ace ne devait jamais être ignorer.

- Les animaux sont étranges… souffla Sanji. Pas sûr que ce soit un poisson et un poulpe.

- L'évolution animal a fait qu'ils se sont adapté à vivre dans les nuages, expliqua Marco. C'est un vrai océan, autour de nous, pas de simples nuages.

Usopp se redressa brusquement en hurlant et frissonnant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Sanji.

- Un poisson dans mon slip… l'île céleste est effrayante… couina le tireur.

Marco ramassa le pauvre poisson que Usopp avait tiré de son vêtement et le rejeta à l'eau.

- On est sur un océan, pas encore sur l'île, rectifia Ace.

- Tout de même, la faune est si étrange.

- Je rejoins l'opinion de Fushisho-san. La faune a subit un long processus d'évolution pour parvenir jusqu'au stade de pouvoir survivre dans un océan sans fond, déclara Robin.

- Comme se changer en ballon ou aplatir son corps ? demanda Zoro.

- Tout cela dans le but de réduire leur densité. Après tout, j'ai entendu dire que les oiseaux ont les os creux, continua l'archéologue.

- Non. Les oiseaux ont moins d'os, et ce sont les os long qui sont creux, juste eux, yoi, rectifia l'expert aviaire du groupe. Les espèces qui ne volent pas, comme le poulet ou l'autruche, eux, ils les ont pleins. Mais il est vrai que la densité de l'eau ici est moindre que celle de la mer à laquelle nous sommes habitués, yoi.

- Et leurs écailles ressemblent à des plumes… commenta Nami.

- De la famille lointaine, Marco ? plaisanta Zoro.

- J'ai eu droit à tout venant des Shirohige, mais la comparaison avec un poisson, ça, c'est une première, commenta le Phénix d'un air blasé.

- Mais c'est étonnant qu'ils soient carnivores… constata Sanji.

- Y'a pas de risque de trouver de plante dans une mer sans fond. Y'a rien pour s'accrocher, pointa Nami.

C'est là que Chopper poussa un cri de peur.

Il s'était assis au bord de la rambarde, regardant au loin avec des jumelles, à la recherche de l'île céleste, quand il avait d'abord avoir vu un navire, puis hurler de peur.

- Tu as vu un navire ? demanda Sanji.

- Non, enfin, si mais…

- Tout le monde en garde, on a de la visite ! lança Luffy, avertit d'une menace par son Haki.

En effet, quelqu'un fonçait sur eux à grande vitesse, sur l'eau, et pas armer des meilleures intentions. Il sauta, prêt à se battre contre eux.

Il envoya un coup à Sanji qui s'effondra. Zoro réagit trop lentement, et Luffy se fit aplatir.

Le manque d'oxygène se faisait sentir. Ace se leva, se mettant en position pour un Hiken, quand l'homme sauta de nouveau dans les airs, et arma le bazooka qu'il avait avec lui. Là, quelqu'un vint à leur rescousse et envoya leur assaillant à la mer.

C'était un vieil homme en armure avec une cape, accompagné par un oiseau à pois. Quelque chose que Luffy connaissait déjà...

- Le Chevalier du Ciel, ne ? souffla Ace avec un sourire, en écho à ce à quoi penser son otouto.

- J'aurais dû écouter les histoires de cet idiot un peu plus souvent, au lieu d'essayer d'étaler ton oncle avec un concours de boissons, yoi, marmonna Marco.

Luffy se redressa et eut un sourire. Il était vraiment sur les traces de son oncle adoptif.

- Comme dans les histoires de Ji-chan ! Shihihihi ! fit le jeune homme.

- Je vois que j'ai pas besoin de me présenter, constata le vieil homme, surpris. Je suis en effet le Chevalier du Ciel.

- En tout cas, l'attaquant est parti, constata Luffy.

- Je le sens plus, en effet, fit Marco.

- De même, assura Ace en reprenant une position moins offensive.

- C'était qui ce type ? demanda Nami. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les gars ? C'était minable ! Vous avez été étalé tous les trois par un seul type !

- Merci de nous avoir sauvés ! remercia Chopper.

- Y'a pas de mal, c'est un service, fit le Chevalier.

- Faut pas leur en vouloir, c'est à cause de l'oxygène. Plus on monte en altitude, moins on en trouve, expliqua Marco. On en consomme énormément en temps normal. Ace encore plus, je serais pas surpris qu'il nous fasse une perte de connaissance.

- Sur mon D., je verrais tout ce qu'i voir, gronda Ace.

- Vous êtes des habitants de la mer Bleu, je suppose ? fit le Chevalier du Ciel.

- Oui, on vient d'en bas, répondit Marco qui regardait avec méfiance l'homme s'approcher d'Ace.

Le vieil homme caressa sa barbe, assez perplexe, tout en regardant Ace. Pendant un instant, Luffy craignit que l'homme trahisse son aîné.

- Vous n'êtes pas déjà venu par ici, y'a un peu plus de vingt ans ? s'enquit le chevalier.

- J'étais tout juste sorti du ventre de ma mère, donc non, je pense pas, fit Ace. Mais si vous pensez à une certaine personne, je pense que c'est normal que vous me preniez pour elle.

Et il offrit un sourire un peu embarrasser.

- Hmmm, bref. Donc, c'est normal que vous ayez un peu de mal, après tout, vous êtes à sept mille mètres au-dessus de la mer Bleu. Vous, c'est pas la première fois que vous visitez une île Céleste.

Et le Chevalier pointa un doigt sur Marco.

Les deux frères eurent un soupir discret... ils l'avaient échappé belle.

- J'en ai vu trois. Celle-ci, ça sera la quatrième, yoi, répondit Marco.

- Si vous cherchez l'île, Skypiea, elle est sur la mer Opale, encore dix mille mètres au-dessus de nous. En général, le corps des humains de la mer Bleu ne le supporte pas.

- On commence à s'y faire, assura Luffy en se frappant la poitrine.

- Je n'échouerai pas à cause de mon foutu akuma no mi… je marcherai dans _ses_ traces, et le dépasserai, quitte à en crever, annonça Ace.

- La phase d'habituation commence à s'achever pour moi, marmonna Marco. Raison pour laquelle j'évite de bouger depuis tout à l'heure, yoi.

- Je dois m'être habitué, moi aussi, constata Zoro. Je me sens mieux que tout à l'heure.

- Non, non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, réfuta le Chevalier du Ciel.

- Je veux savoir ! Comment cet homme faisait pour tenir sur les nuages ? demanda Chopper.

- Doucement, doucement, je comprends que vous ayez beaucoup de question à poser, fit le vieil homme en s'asseyant sur une barrière de sécurité. Mais commençons à parler business.

- Business ? demandèrent Nami et Marco.

Vu la façon dont Marco avait dit ça, limite en grognant, le vieux avait tout intérêt à faire gaffe à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je suis un mercenaire freelance. N'étant pas dans votre élément, vous deviendrez des proies faciles pour les guerriers et les poissons célestes. Un coup de sifflet, et je viendrais vous sauver pour cinq millions d'Extols.

- On vient d'arriver direct de la mer Bleu, on est pas passé par une autre île avec un système de change, yoi, expliqua Marco. En bas, là où nous étions, personne ne croyez à l'existence de cet île. Quant à la protection…

- Y'a qu'une façon de le savoir. Lu' ? fit Ace en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Luffy frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre, et imitait par son frère, il se mit en position. Les deux D. respirèrent profondément, et en moins de deux, ils commencèrent à ferrailler, sans utiliser leur akuma no mi, ni de Haki, utilisant la force brute, leur agilité, leur vitesse et leur souplesse.

En moins de deux, aussi, Marco fut entre eux, bloquant leur coup de pied à main nu.

C'était surprenant pour l'équipage de Luffy. Ils savaient pas si les deux frères y étaient allé à fond, mais voir leur capitaine capable de suivre le rythme d'un commandant de Shirohige... à moins qu'Ace y soit allé molo avec son petit-frère..

- Ce navire est fragile, yoi. On a bien compris que vous étiez au mieux de votre forme, tous les deux, marmonna Marco. Et Ace, tu devrais y aller un peu plus doucement, c'est ton otouto, pas Thatch, Jozu ou moi, pour que tu puisses aller aussi fort.

Là, les Mugiwara étaient encore plus surpris ! La vache ! Ace n'avait même pas ménagé Luffy ! Mais quel était donc la vrai puissance de Luffy ?

- Sasuga Ichibantaï Taïsho du Yonkou Shirohige, sourit Robin. Et on ne pouvait en attendre moins de deux D., ne ? Quoique l'on puisse dire que vous cachez très bien votre jeu, senshô-san...

- Vous êtes des monstres, constata le Chevalier, perturbé. Mais si vous êtes passé direct depuis la mer Bleu, vous êtes arrivé ici comment ? Vous n'êtes pas venu par High West ?

- Iie. On s'est choppé le Knock Up Stream, répondit Zoro.

- Un instant ! Vous voulez dire qu'il existe un autre moyen d'arriver sur cette mer céleste ?! demanda Nami.

- Vous avez pris ce gigantesque courant ?! Quand je pense qu'il existe encore des âmes assez courageuses pour oser faire ça...

- Ace… Luffy… c'est bien votre oncle qui a déjà mis les pieds sur cette île, non ? Vous auriez pas pu nous dire qu'on avait pas pris une route _normal_ ! rugit Nami.

- Stop ! Ji-chan nous a raconté son aventure, mais pas comment il y est arrivé ! s'exclama Luffy en se défendant.

- Je veux l'engueuler ! déclara Nami.

- Tu auras touuuuut le temps de le faire à Shabaody, je veux pas risqué que l'appel se fasse intercepter, et qu'on découvre où il se cache, déclara Ace. Malgré l'âge, il a _encore_ une prime pour sa tête.

- Mais j'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer ! Vous auriez pu vous renseigner auprès de lui, non !? engueula Nami en secouant le pauvre Luffy.

- Et nous faire souffler les réponses ? Cela aurait réduit totalement l'intérêt de la chose ! s'indigna Luffy.

- Tu vas devoir t'y faire, Nami, si tu comptes cartographier le monde dans son ensemble, et donc, aller jusque dans le Shin Sekai, parce que là-bas, y'a des choses encore plus dure à passer qu'un simple knock up stream ! Et arrête de t'en prendre à Luffy ! rouspéta Ace.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de perte dans votre équipage ? demanda le Chevalier, interrompant Nami.

- On a fait plus ou moins l'appel, et personne ne manque, répondit Luffy. Les invités inclus !

- Les autres routes n'auraient pas été aussi clémentes. Sur un équipage de cent personnes, seuls quelques survivants parviennent au bout. Tandis que le knock up stream, c'est plus…

- Ça passe ou ça casse, yoi ? proposa Marco.

- Exactement. Peu de gens prendraient le risque de tout perdre, surtout de nos jours.

- C'est sans compter la chance insolente d'un D. Si on en rajoute d'eux… je vous laisse imaginer, sourit le Phénix, comme si c'était normal.

- Votre courage et votre fougue m'impressionne beaucoup, avoua le Chevalier.

Usopp se leva pour faire son discours mensonger, mais y renonça vite face à Nami.

Le chevalier leur lança un sifflet en disant :

- Vous n'aurez qu'à souffler fort là-dedans. Je descendrais du Paradis lui-même pour venir à votre secours. En temps normal, je fais payer mes interventions 5 millions d'Extols, mais exceptionnellement, je vous fais cadeau d'un coup de sifflet. Voir deux, puisque Pierre c'est pris d'affection pour vous, en mauve.

Marco regarda l'oiseau percher à côté de lui et lui gratta sous le bec en souriant.

- Entre oiseau, on se comprend, se contenta de dire le Phénix.

- Attendez, donnez-nous votre nom ! s'exclama Nami en voyant le chevalier se lever, comme pour partir.

- Pas la peine, Nami. Il se nomme Gan Fall, si je me souviens de ce que raconté Ji-chan dans son histoire, fit Luffy.

- C'est exact. Je suis le Chevalier du Ciel Gan Fall. Et mon compagnon, c'est Pierre, qui a consommé le uma uma no mi, qui peut donc se transformer en cheval ailé.

- Comme le pégase ? s'exclama Nami, les yeux brillants.

- C'est exact !

Enfin, si on voulait, parce que le résultat n'était pas top...

- Que la chance soit avec vous, âmes courageuses !

Et Gan Fall disparu dans le ciel.

- C'est ce que j'appelle un drôle d'oiseau… commenta Sanji.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une transformation ? demanda Nami.

- Lui, c'est certain, il est pas de ta famille ! déclara Ace à Marco avec un immense sourire.

- Je donnerais cher pour que tu emplois ta bouche à quelque chose de mon idiot que te moquer de moi, soupira Marco.

- Du genre ?

Vu le sourire malicieux d'Ace, il avait une idée innommable dans le crâne, surtout au vu de la manière dont il lécha ses babines. Luffy se prit le visage dans une main. Il découvrait un tout autre visage de son frère, là...

- Laisse tomber, yoi, marmonna Marco.

- Au final, on n'aura pas appris grand-chose, à part ce que savent déjà senshô-san et Portgas-san, commenta Robin en ramassant le sifflet.

- C'est vrai ça ! constata Usopp. Rien du tout.

- Sauf savoir que si on veut de l'aide, il suffit de sifflet là-dedans, marmonna Sanji.

- Et on fait comment pour monter là-haut ? demanda Zoro.

- Il doit y avoir un passage, j'en suis certain ! assura Ace.

- Je vais faire un tour de reconnaissance, annonça Marco.

Et il s'envola prestement, pour revenir très vite. Il pointa son aile vers ce qui semblait ressembler à une cascade dans les nuages, et le _Merry_ le suivit.

* * *

Luffy se jeta sur un nuage aussi doux et chaud que du coton, sous le regard attendrit de son aîné. Bientôt, Chopper et Usopp vinrent jouer avec lui.

- Une porte ? fit Nami à Marco, alors que Luffy jouait avec Usopp et Chopper sur des nuages moelleux qui bloquaient la route du navire.

- Oui, fit le Phénix, toujours debout sur la rambarde où il s'était posé. Une porte gigantesque juste au-dessus de la cascade nuageuse, yoi.

- Vous pouvez nous y guider, Marco-san, s'il vous plaît ?

- Na, Marco ? demanda Ace avec ses grands yeux de chiots.

Marco soupira et se mis de dos à tout le monde. Ace sauta en riant sur son dos, et le Phénix s'envola.

- Suivez nous, fit l'oiseau.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper rejoignirent le navire, et le _Merry_ se remis à naviguer, suivant le duo devant eux.

* * *

- Une construction humaine, ici ? marmonna Sanji.

- Tout reste à découvrir sur cette mer, lui dit Robin.

- Bah ! On le saura quand on y sera ! sourit Luffy.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Marco très vite.

Et il revint sur le navire, à la plus grande déception d'Ace.

Et ils virent enfin une porte.

Enfin, un portail _immense_ et super décorer, baptisé 'Heaven's Gate'. Et derrière, il y avait bel et bien une cascade.

- La Porte du Paradis ! C'est comme si on allait mourir, déprima Usopp.

- A moins que nous soyons déjà morts, commenta Zoro avec un sourire.

- Oh ça, expliquerait bien des choses, constata Sanji, pensivement.

Bon, pour le coup, Chopper entra dans une crise de panique et vint s'accrocher à la jambe de Marco qui le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Ace vint se mettre près de son ami et souffla quelque chose à son oreille, surprenant le Phénix, qui le regarda, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il lui demanda quelque chose, ce à quoi Ace répondit avec un sourire mystérieux et :

- Une simple constatation...

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Luffy, intrigué.

- T'occupes, des histoires de Shirohige, lui dit Ace, avec un geste de la main, comme pour dire que ça le regardait pas.

- Pfff, ahou nii-chan, marmonna le plus jeune, déçu de ce voir ainsi mis à l'écart.

- Forcément, avec un baka otouto comme toi...

- Oh, regardez, y'a quelqu'un ! constata Usopp, coupant le début de dispute entre les deux frères.

En effet, une vieille dame venait de sortir d'une porte et les prenait en photo.

Un pruneau avec des ailes, si on se référait à la description des deux D.

- Ano… commença Nami.

- Je suis la surveillante de la Porte du Paradis, Amazon. Vous êtes ici pour du tourisme ou pour la guerre ? fit la vieille femme.

- On est ici pour le tourisme. Nous cherchons particulièrement les traces d'un homme légendaire du nom de Gol D. Roger, répondit Ace. Nous savons qu'il est venu ici, et nous sommes à la recherche de traces de son passage.

- Ou-oui, je pense que le tourisme est le terme le plus approprié, répondit Nami, inquiète et perplexe.

- Peu importe, de toute façon. Acquittez-vous de la taxe d'immigration d'un milliard d'Extol chacun, et passez votre chemin ! fit le pruneau sur pattes. C'est le règlement.

- Et c'est combien en berry ? demanda Marco. Peu importe le prix, ça sera à multiplier par neuf, yoi.

- On fait que passer, pourquoi faut-il payer aussi cher pour entrer ? demanda Usopp. Cette baa-san doit avoir les fusibles grillés...

Nami lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche et demanda avec un sourire un peu crispé :

- Et… et si par le plus grand des hasards…. Nous n'avions pas assez ?

- Vous pourrez toujours passer… ou bien vous pouvez aussi ne pas passer. Je ne suis ni gardienne, ni guerrière. Je m'informe seulement de vos intentions.

- C'est louche cette histoire, commenta Marco, résument la pensée de ceux doté d'un minimum de raison.

- Oi… passez en fraude, c'est pas une première, Marco, fais pas ta chochotte ! fit Ace. On a fait pire !

- Tu devrais faire valoir ton droit par le sang, et demander le passage gratos, lui répliqua le Phénix.

- Je ne suis pas Ann pour me permettre ce genre de chose !

- On n'a pas d'argent, mais on va passer quand même ! annonça Luffy, coupant son frère qui s'était attiré les regards surpris de tout le monde par cette réplique.

- Très bien ! Vous êtes neuf, c'est ça ? demanda Amazon.

- Oui, mais, on fait comment pour monter ? demanda Usopp.

Luffy n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, que son Haki lui donnait déjà la réponse.

- Accrochez-vous, lança Ace.

Au même instant, deux pinces géantes sortirent de l'eau nuageuse et s'accrochèrent de chaque côté du navire.

- Ceci est le Hommard Express, une créature de la mer blanche, expliqua la gardienne.

Et cela les fit remonter à grande vitesse la cascade, sans pourvoir entendre la demande de la vieille gardienne.


	28. Les anges d'Angel Beach

**Voici le second chapitre de la soirée ! Pour la suite, attendez le retour de mon BR ^^**

**Bonne lecture et bonne nuit !**

* * *

En sortant de la cabine avec Robin, après s'être changé, Nami tomba de haut.

De très haut.

Devant elle se tenait des hommes supers sexy, et super masculins, musclés et tout.

Elle en tomba à genoux.

Trois noms : Marco, Ace et Zoro.

La raison : ils s'étaient juste changés !

- Un souci ? demanda Usopp en venant voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Je crois que le bermuda de Portgas-san est en partie responsable de l'état de kokaishi-san, sourit Robin. Et je crois qu'elle vient de réaliser que Fushisho-san et Zoro-san sont divinement bien fait... le bleu vous va bien au teint, Fushisho-san.

Marco inclina la tête en remerciement, alors que Zoro se contentait d'un 'tch', tout en arrangeant son tee-shirt noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon short ? demanda Ace en terminant d'enfiler une chemise orange, assortit à son bermuda.

- Il est moulant, Ace ! ricana Luffy.

Ace regarda sa tenue et haussa les épaules. Il mit son chapeau sur son crâne, dans un étrange angle qui cacha ses yeux. Il s'assit ensuite sur la rambarde, la tête tournée vers Marco, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, alors que le Phénix était occupé à mettre ses spartiates, après s'être changé comme l'avait fait quasi tout le monde.

- J'remarque un truc, constata Sanji, assit à côté de Luffy. Vous êtes pas très poilue pour des hommes, tous les trois.

- Qui ? demanda Ace.

- Toi, ton frère et Marco. Le marimo s'épile, lui, à se demander pourquoi.

Zoro grogna un truc dans les lignes du 'occupes-toi de tes affaires, ero-cook.'

- J'ai des plumes, ça me suffit, yoi, marmonna le Phénix.

- La maladie d'Ace et Luffy font... commença Chopper.

Luffy s'empressa de le bâillonner, rouge de honte. Chopper voulait vraiment l'humilier en publique devant l'équipage réuni ?!

- Oh, vous êtes malade ? s'enquit Robin.

- Une génération sur trois, chez les D., est malade, fit Ace. Certes, ça peut y faire, mais y'a aussi le fait que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les poils ne poussent pas sur le feu, ni sur le caoutchouc. Bref, et si nous allions jusqu'à cette si belle plage, là-bas ?

Merci Ace !

- En gros, on pose pas plus de question, décrypta Usopp. Nami, ça ira ?

- C'est vraiment le paradis, commenta-t-elle rêveuse.

- Vous êtes une _vilaine_ fille, kokaishi-san, sourit Robin, faisant rougir la rouquine.

Elle releva la tête, mais le regretta immédiatement parce que les trois dieux de la testostérone lui tournaient le dos et s'étaient penché sur la rambarde pour regarder la plage de Skypiea, mettant en valeur tout ce qu'il fallait !

- Na... Ace... c'est vraiment sans espoir ? demanda Nami.

- Le jour où mon frère entrera dans la Marine, je changerai de bord, Nami. Et je te déconseille de tenter avec Marco, si tu tiens à la vie, répondit Ace.

- Zoro-kun... si j'oublie ta dette...

Zoro se retourna surpris, vers Nami, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Elle sous-entendait vraiment ce qu'il pensait ?

- Oi, Chopper, je crois que Nami-san a pris un coup sur le crâne, fit Sanji, inquiet par ce que disait sa déesse.

Chopper ausculta donc Nami, alors que Luffy, Usopp et Robin allaient rejoindre les autres à l'avant du _Merry_ qui voguait tranquillement vers la plage nuageuse.

- Tout va bien, Ace ? Luffy ? s'inquiéta Zoro devant le silence des D.

Marco porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour faire signe au sabreur de ne rien dire, et ainsi, laisser les deux frères dans leur pensé.

- Otousan et Ji-chan ont vu ça... murmura Ace.

- Et Shanks-nii-san aussi, compléta Luffy.

- Ton père est venu ici, Ace ? s'étonna Usopp.

- Ouep. Notre oncle et mon père étaient ensemble dans tous leurs coups foireux... et ils ont vu cette île…

Luffy regarda la plage et l'océan… dire que son idole de toujours avait vu tout cela…

- Gan Fall-san vous a donc prit pour votre père, Portgas-san, constata Robin.

Ace hocha la tête.

Marco essuya un regard à l'archéologue qui eut un sourire mystérieux.

Quelques plumes de feux brillèrent un instant sur le coin d'un œil du Phénix, menace silencieuse que Robin accepta sans souci.

* * *

Ils finirent par jeter l'ancre sur la plage.

- Na, c'est moi ou ça sent l'aventure ? Nihi ! fit Luffy avec un énorme sourire en s'étirant.

Ace se jeta pardessus bord.

- Oi, matte ! lui dit Usopp.

Et il plongea pour se prendre le fond en pleine face.

- On a pied, pas de souci, lui assura Ace alors que son frère se jeter en riant sur son dos. Chopper, je t'aide à descendre ?

- Oi, daijobu, Usopp ? demanda Luffy.

Ace attrapa le petit renne quand il se jeta du _Merry_ et le posa dans l'eau.

Usopp s'assit dans l'eau, surpris, et dit :

- Cette île est faîte de nuage moelleux...

- On dirait bien ! Shihihihi !

- Je t'arrête immédiatement, Lu', lui dit Ace en le faisant tomber à l'eau. Et ne perd pas le mugiwara boshi !

Luffy se redressa et tacla son frère, avec l'aide d'Usopp. Quand Ace se releva, avec un sourire féroce aux lèvres, les deux garçons lui tirèrent la langue avant de filer vers la berge nuageuse.

- Ce sont de vrais gamins, marmonna Zoro toujours sur le pont à côté de Marco.

- On s'y fait à la longue, yoi, ricana Marco.

- Poooooooouleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet griiiiiiiiiiillééééééééééééééééééé ! chantonnèrent les trois gamins sur la plage.

-Tu disais ? demanda Zoro.

- Je vais commettre un triple homicide, me mettre ainsi à dos pas mal de monde, soupira Marco. Enfin... tu sais, ça sert pas à grand-chose de jeter l'ancre ici...

- On sait jamais. Tout de même, c'est un paysage étonnant, tout de même. On croirait rêver.

- Ouais, tu l'as dit, glissa Sanji en venant les rejoindre. Non mais regardez les galoper comme des gamins. À voir Ace, on ne croirait pas qu'il ait un redoutable pirate ! Ils sont irrécupérable...

- Tu n'as pas rencontré son père pour savoir d'où il tient ce comportement, yoi, soupira Marco, regardant du coin de l'œil le cuistot se déchausser.

Et Sanji fit un plongeon.

- Il est tout aussi gamins qu'eux, commentèrent les deux fuku-senshô avec un air totalement exaspéré.

Ils se détournèrent quand Nami fut chassé d'une cabine par le South Bird qui lui picorait le crâne. Une fois à l'air libre, l'oiseau s'envola.

- On a emmené le South Bird avec nous... gémit Nami. On a oublié de le relâcher...

- Il va se débrouiller, pas de souci à ce sujet, yoi, lui dit Marco. C'est un oiseau, pas besoin de se faire du souci pour lui. Mes félicitations, tu as réussi à amener ce navire sur une île céleste... traverser la Red Line pour l'île Gyojin ne sera qu'une formalité.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que pour accéder à l'autre côté de la Red Line, c'est quelque chose de compliqué, constata Robin.

- Non. Quelqu'un vous attendra à Shabaody pour vous dire comment faire, leur dit le Phénix.

- Tout de même, tout ceci reste si dure à croire... souffla Nami. Avec votre expérience, vous avez dû voir des îles encore plus extraordinaires, Marco-san !

- Chaque île diffère de la dernière, yoi. Chaque île à son charme, c'est ce qui fait que j'aime ce monde. La Grand Line n'a pas fini de me surprendre. Hop !

Et Marco sauta dans l'eau pour rejoindre la plage, bientôt suivit par Nami.

- Allez ! Même moi, une des froussardes de service, j'y suis ! Venez ! Vous vous sentirez mieux quand vous aurez posé pied à terre ! lança Nami.

Et elle courut sur les traces de Marco qui avait continué à avancer.

Robin resta un instant perplexe, puis se tourna vers Zoro.

- Anata-wa ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hm ? fit le sabreur. Ouais, j'arrive.

Robin regarda l'île avec un vrai sourire, répétant la phrase qui semblait être la préférée des deux D. :

- Le parfum de l'aventure, ka ?

Elle resta à regarder Nami tenter son tour de charme à Marco qui la repoussa de son mieux. Puis, son regard se porta sur Chopper qui avait rejoint le jeu entre Ace, Luffy et Usopp. L'archéologue souffla :

- Naviguer et explorer, c'est ça l'aventure... je n'avais jamais trouvé ça extraordinaire auparavant.

Et elle se jeta à l'eau sous le regard perplexe de Zoro.

* * *

Chopper se laissa tomber sur un nuage en disant oh combien l'île céleste semblait parfaite pour faire la sieste.

Ace et Luffy étaient tous les deux perchés dans un arbre, pensifs, tout comme Marco qui s'était assis dans l'ombre.

Ils regardèrent tout le monde s'amuser.

- En tout cas, la Marine ne viendra pas nous chercher jusqu'ici ! constata Nami. On va pouvoir se relaxer un peu !

- Ne parle pas trop vite, j'en connais un de marine qui en serait capable, ricana Marco.

- Cet homme doit être terrifiant...

Pour toute réponse, Marco montra du pouce les frères D. qui avaient une aura dépressive sur le crâne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Usopp qui faisait un château dans le sable nuageux.

- Ils songent au marine dont je parlais, c'est tout. La personne même qui fait qu'Ace a peur des blouses blanches, yoi.

Cela fit rire Nami et Usopp. Ace ? Peur des médecins ! Lui ? Un redoutable pirate avec une peur aussi risible ?!

- Oi ! Si vous aviez vécu ne serait-ce que le millième de notre expérience avec ce _monstre_ vous ne seriez pas en train de rire ! s'offusqua Ace. Mataku, Marco ! T'étais obligé de parler de ça !?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la vengeance, Allumette, sourit Marco.

- Maaaaarco~... tu sais que la période de l'année où tu as le plus besoin de moi approche... tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Une collection de points d'interrogations firent leur apparition sur le crâne de Luffy, Nami et Usopp, alors que Marco grimaçait devant le sous-entendu.

Chopper cogna le pied de Nami dans ses roulades, détournant leur attention.

- Na, Nami ! J'ai vu un truc bizarre ! constata Chopper en se redressant, assez vacillant.

- Quoi donc ? demanda la rousse.

Chopper pointa un sabot vers un cabanon avec des meubles de plage à l'intérieur, chose que Nami alla observer de plus près avec le renne.

- Tiens, un drôle de fruit... Itadakimasu ! fit Luffy en remarquant le fruit au-dessus de sa tête.

Et il failli y laisser ses dents.

- Ace ! Regarde ce fruit ! fit Luffy.

Et il laissa tomber le fruit sur son frère qui le rattrapa dans une main pour l'examiner. Il le secoua et le colla à son oreille. Il finit par le retourner et y planta son couteau, pratiquant ainsi une entaille qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- Mmmh, pas mauvais ! Y'en a d'autres ? fit Ace.

Luffy en décrocha d'autre. Il en laissa tomber un sur les jambes de son frère, et jeta les autres sur Marco qui les rattrapa.

- Fais une entaille dans le fond ! lança Ace à son camarade.

Marco tira son propre poignard de l'une de ses manches et pratiqua une entaille dans le fruit comme lui dit Ace, avant de le distribuer autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji courrait vers Robin pour lui donner une fleur de l'île céleste, avant de courir vers Nami pour lui donner l'autre.

- Je me demande comment on arrive à ce mouillé les pieds dans une mer de nuage, se plaignit Zoro.

- Les nuages, c'est de l'eau à l'origine, Zoro, yoi, lui dit Marco. Un fruit ?

- Non merci. Pourquoi vous êtes sur vos gardes ? C'est quoi le souci ?

Marco lui fit un signe de la tête, pour lui dire d'aller voir son propre capitaine à ce sujet. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il trouva Luffy buvant le contenu de son fruit, toujours au sommet de son arbre, son frère sur une branche en dessous, ayant fini le sien, semblant sculpté on ne savait trop quoi dans la carapace dur du fruit.

- Oi, Luffy... c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Zoro.

- Hmmm ? Quel problème ? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Me prend pas pour un demeuré... t'es nerveux, comme ton frère et Marco. Qu'est-ce qu'il cloche, je te connais.

- Ah, ça... juste l'impression qu'on nous observe. T'en fait pas.

- Tu veux que je te sèche les pieds ? proposa Ace.

- Non ça ira... bah tiens, parfait, quelqu'un a laissé une serviette ici, marmonna Zoro.

Et il attrapa la 'serviette' et se sécha les pieds avec. Sauf que sa serviette fit un drôle de bruit.

- Je crois que tu as pris un renard pour une serviette, Zoro ! se moqua Luffy.

- Marco ! Donne tes lunettes à Zoro ! Il en a plus besoin que toi ! appela Ace avec un immense sourire.

Zoro se redressa, tenant toujours le renard blanc par la queue et le lâcha.

- Désolé... s'excusa le sabreur.

Il s'accroupit pour observer la créature.

- C'est vraiment un renard, ça ? demanda-t-il.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent de la musique.

Un ange se tenait sur un nuage, jouant de la harpe.

- C'est beau... commenta Marco. Dommage que tu passes ton temps à brûler les guitares que tu t'offres, Ace, tu aurais pu l'accompagner.

Ace ne releva pas.

Ils écoutèrent un instant ce que jouait l'ange blond, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête et ne les salut.

- Heso !

- Heso ? marmonna Ace.

Et il regarda son nombril, imité par son frère, puis ils échangèrent un air intrigué.

- Heso, répondit Marco en levant une main en guise de salut.

- Cela doit être une façon de dire 'ohayô' sur les îles célestes, commenta Robin.

- Exact, yoi.

Alors, tous les pirates répondirent Heso avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, faisant sourire l'ange.

- Viens ici, Suu ! appela-t-elle.

Et tout en marchant vers le groupe, le renard blanc que Zoro avait pris pour une serviette alla rejoindre l'ange.

- Vous venez de la mer Bleu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Exact. On vient d'en bas, répondit Ace.

- Tu habites ici ? demanda Luffy.

- Hai ! Bienvenu à Angel Beach, sur Skypiea ! Je vois que vous avez trouvé un moyen de goûter les conashes. Il est vrais que les coques sont très dure, comme l'acier, d'où le pourquoi on fait des entailles par en dessous.

- Oui, Ace l'a plus ou moins découvert, constata Marco.

- Attend... Ace, tu faisais pas une lanterne d'Halloween avec le tien, à l'instant ? demanda Nami, brusquement choqué par quelque chose.

Ace montra le sien. Oui, une parfaite lanterne d'Halloween.

- Avec une simple dague, t'as réussi à faire ça ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Coupé quelque chose aussi dure que l'acier est une compétence nécessaire à mon niveau. Même au niveau de Lu', fit Ace en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes étonnamment fort, constata l'ange en prenant le renard dans ses bras. Oh, je me suis pas présentée... je suis Conis. Et voici Suu, un renard des nuages ! Si vous souhaitez quelque chose, je serais ravi de vous aider.

- Eh bien à ce propos… commença Sanji, sous le charme.

Nami le coupa en lui tirant une oreille.

- Bouge de là, grogna Nami en envoyant balader le cuistot.

Marco soupira en voyant le comportement de la femme.

- Il est vrai que nous avons pas mal de questions à poser, déclara Nami. Tout ici nous semble si étrange... enfin, mis à part pour ces trois-là qui en savent plus qu'ils ne veulent le dire sur les îles célestes...

- Temps mort, Nami. Lu' et moi, on a grandis au son de l'aventure de notre oncle, sur cette île, pas plus. On ne sait pas plus que toi sur le fonctionnement d'une île céleste, rectifia Ace.

- Oh, votre oncle est venu ici ? s'enquit Conis.

- Oui, y'a une vingtaine d'année, il est venu avec...

- Sa bande d'ami, yoi ? proposa Marco.

- On peut dire ça comme ça... dont mon père. Mais c'était avant que je ne vienne au monde, expliqua Ace.

- On s'est pas présenté, constata Marco.

Et il entreprit de faire les présentations. Pendant ce temps, Zoro regarda la mer de nuage et finit par dire :

- Oi, y'a quelque chose qui arrive !

Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction et Conis leur dit que c'était juste son père.

- Conis-san ! Heso ! salua l'homme qui arrivait de la mer sur une étrange machine.

- He ! Heso, père ! répondit Conis.

- Dîtes, c'est quoi cette étrange machine qu'il chevauche ? s'enquit Nami.

- Ah, tu parles du Waver ?

- Whouawe, ça à l'air cool ! constata Luffy.

- Pfff, mon _Striker_ est bien plus cool, marmonna Ace avec une moue.

- Mais oui, Ace, mais oui, fit Marco, pas contrariant.

Les deux Shirohige s'écartèrent pour éviter l'homme qui leur fonçait dessus... et qui pour le coup, se prit un arbre.

- Personne n'est blessé ? s'enquit l'homme en se relevant difficilement.

- L'arbre et vous, sinon, personne, constata Ace.

- Na, les garçons, cet engin ressemble à celui que vous avez repêché, constata Nami.

- Ouais, à fond ! Na, Ace, je peux garder la lanterne ! Elle est trop cool ! fit Luffy.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, je voulais l'offrir au jiji en cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, fit Ace en lui jetant le fruit.

- Attends ! Je vais en prendre un autre, comme ça, tu m'en feras une encore plus cool !

Et Luffy courut chercher un autre fruit vide, laissant une Nami pensive derrière lui.

- Ce sont tes amis, Conis-san ? demanda le père en se redressant avec sa machine.

- Nous venons de faire connaissance, sourit Conis. Ils sont venus de la Mer Bleu !

- Tiens donc. Ça a dû être un voyage difficile. Ceci est la mer Opale. Sumimasen. Je me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Pagaya. Sumimasen.

- Marco.

- Portgas D. Ace.

- Monkey D. Luffy.

- Roronoa Zoro.

- Usopp.

- Nami.

- Tony Tony Chopper.

- Nico Robin.

- Sanji.

- Toutes mes excuses, s'excusa encore le père.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Père, vous avez eu du poisson, aujourd'hui ? demanda Conis à son père.

- Oui, une bonne prise ! Oh, j'y pense, que diriez-vous de passer chez nous ? Vous avez droit à toute l'hospitalité céleste, annonça Pagaya.

- On peut ?! On y va ! s'exclama Luffy.

Sanji était enthousiasmé par le fait de voir la cuisine d'une île céleste.

- Juste une question, avant... est-ce que vous auriez entendu parler d'un équipage avec ceci comme pavillon. Ça remonte à plus de vingt ans, mais on sait jamais, fit Ace.

Il prit un bâton et dessina le Jolly Roger de son père dans le sable.

- Je suis navrée, ça ne me dit strictement rien, fit Conis.

- Sumimasen, s'excusa Pagaya.

- Pas de souci, je verrais ailleurs, sourit Ace en retournant à sa seconde lanterne.

- C'est le Jolly Roger de qui ? demanda Usopp, curieux.

- Celui de l'_Oro Jackson_, répondit Robin. Quelque chose ne va pas, kokaishi-san ?

En effet, Nami était penchée sur le Waver qu'elle regardait avec attention.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? demanda Nami. Comment cet appareille avance sur l'eau ?

- Un dial, peut-être, yoi ? fit Marco.

- Oh, vous avez pas de dials, sur la mer Bleu ? s'étonna Conis.

- Ils proviennent de d'autres îles célestes, ou de l'île Gyojin. On en trouve pas aussi bas dans la Grand Line, expliqua le Phénix. Je peux essayer ?

On lui laissa le waver.

- Il est difficile à manier, faîtes attention, prévint Conis. Il faut pas mal de temps pour apprendre à s'en servir.

- Pas de souci, j'ai des ailes en cas de besoin, rassura Marco.

- Zut, j'aurais voulu essayer... marmonna Luffy.

- Attends un peu, Lu', lui dit Ace en regardant Marco s'éloignait.

Le Phénix fit quelques tours, puis revint sur la plage.

- C'est étonnant l'aisance avec laquelle vous maniez ça, avoua Pagaya quand Marco lui rendit son engin. La coque est très légère. Même une petite vague peut faire bouger le gouvernail... vous devez bien connaître la mer, pour avoir réussi cet exploit.

- Je suis juste un navigateur, c'est mon boulot, fit Marco. Ace, ce n'est pas la même chose que ton _Striker_, alors, n'y songe même pas, et fait sortir cette idée du crâne de ton frère. Si l'un de vous touche l'eau, vous êtes fini, yoi.

- Lu', c'est pas un truc assez cool pour nous, annonça Ace à son frangin. Si tu veux, plus tard, je te fais faire un tour avec mon _Striker, _en te prenant sur mon dos ! Nami, si t'arrive à le maîtrisé, on fait la course ?

- Pas de souci, je te prends quand tu veux ! sourit la rousse en mettant le waver à l'eau.

- Je vais vous surveiller, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les ailes, marmonna Marco.

Ace fila sur le _Merry _pour en tirer son _Striker_ qu'il remonta, remettant le moteur et le mât en place.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Conis.

- Vos waver marchent avec des dials... le _Striker_ d'Ace lui est propulsé par son akuma no mi, expliqua Marco. Regardez.

- Oi, Nami, tu t'en sors ? demanda Ace en mettant son engin à l'eau.

- C'est génial ! fit la navigatrice.

Et elle revint sur la plage. Ace se tourna vers son frère pour lui proposer de grimper sur son dos, mais Luffy refusa l'offre avec un sourire.

- Qui donne le signal ? demanda Ace en grimpant sur sa machine. Oh, Lu' garde ça. Je t'interdis de le perdre.

Ace lança son Tone Dial à Luffy qui le mit immédiatement dans sa poche.

Robin leva un bras en souriant, et l'abaissa.

Immédiatement, les deux engins filèrent à vive allure.

- Du feu... souffla Conis, abasourdi.

- Je vais les surveiller, soupira Marco. On vous retrouvera grâce au Haki.

Et il prit son envol prestement pour suivre les deux jeunes occupé avec leur course.

- C'est un magnifique oiseau... la Mer Bleu recèle tant de mystères... souffla Conis. Venez !

* * *

L'initiation à la cuisine céleste de Sanji fut... douloureuse.

- Demande ce que c'est, avant de goûter ! Shihihihi ! ricana Luffy sur le pas de la porte.

- Ne jamais laisser un D. dans une cuisine, alors file d'ici, Luffy ! gronda Sanji.

Luffy lui tira la langue, et retourna dans le salon, pour se mettre au balcon. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation d'être observé, faisant qu'il écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications de Conis sur les dials.

Haki.

Cela ne pouvait être que ça, le responsable de son malaise.

En réponse, il activa son propre Haki de l'Observation, et scanna de son mieux les environs, avant de déceler de grosses puissances vers là où se dirigeait Ace, Nami et Marco.

- Et donc, c'est quoi le dial que t'a filé ton frère ? demanda Zoro, affalé sur un fauteuil.

Luffy sortit le dial de sa poche, et comme lui dit de faire Connis, il appuya sur le sommet.

Quelques notes de pianos s'élevèrent, accompagnaient par d'autre instrument, et enfin des voix...

- _Yohohoho... _

- Shihihihi ! J'ai reconnu la voix de Ji-chan, Shanks et Crocus ! rit Luffy. C'est _Binks no Sake _!

Et il mit fin à la musique et le rangea de nouveau.

- Il doit y avoir aussi la voix du père d'Ace. Raison pour laquelle c'est si précieux pour lui. Son trésor, fit Luffy.

- Vous n'avez pas connu votre père ? demanda Conis.

- On est frère adoptif. Ses parents sont morts avant sa naissance.

- Et vous ?

- Longue histoire. Mes frères et mon oncle sont ma plus proche famille, avec mes nakamas.

- C'est étrange, vu que vous n'avez aucun lien de sang avec eux, constata Robin.

Luffy ne préféra pas relever. Il inclina son chapeau sur son visage et se concentra à l'exploration avec le Haki de l'île.

- Oh, et on a trouvé un waver, assez endommager, marmonna Luffy.

- Oh ? fit Conis.

- Oui, sur l'épave d'un navire tombé du ciel, datant de deux cent ans, expliqua Robin. Mais je doute qu'il marche encore.

- Pas nécessairement, leur dit Conis. Tant que la coquille du dial n'est pas cassée, il sera quasi tout le temps fonctionnel.

- Oh, c'est intéressant, sourit l'archéologue. Je parie qu'il doit exister tout un tas de dials.

Conis énuméra les dials connus, qui faisait partit de la vie céleste ici.

Sanji arriva avec la nourriture et Pagaya.

- C'est prêt !

Luffy se leva à contre cœur et alla manger, n'arrivant pas à se détendre face à cette sensation.

La nourriture avait beau être excellente, son esprit revenait toujours sur son Haki et la recherche de celui qui les observait.

Sanji s'avança vers le balcon pour fumer. C'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose :

- Ohé ! Nami-san est où ?

- Avec Portgas-san et Fushisho-san, répondit Robin.

- Toujours occupé à faire joujou sur l'eau, annonça Luffy. Nami est entre de bonnes mains. Ils font leur course et de l'exploration, sans doute...

Conis posa brutalement sa fourchette et regarda son père :

- Père ? Vont-ils s'en sortir ?

- Oui, je suis pas tranquille non plus.

- Quoi, il y a un problème ? demanda Luffy.

- Eh bien, ici, à Skypiea, il y a un lieu interdit où quoiqu'il arrive, personne ne doit pénétrer, expliqua Conis. Il se trouve tout près d'ici. En waver, on y ait en un instant.

- On ne doit jamais y mettre les pieds ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda Usopp.

- C'est une terre sacrée, expliqua Conis.

- Une terre sacrée ? répéta Robin.

- On appel cette terre le Domaine de Dieu... Upper Yard.

- Dieu ? répéta Luffy. Il vit là où on ne doit jamais mettre les pieds ! Il existe un endroit de ce genre, ici !?

Et il se leva d'un bond.

- Hai, répondit Conis.

- Euh, par dieu, vous voulez dire... LE Dieu ? demanda Chopper. Dieu habite sur l'île céleste ?

- Oui, Skypiea est son domaine. L'île est dirigée par le Dieu Tout Puissant Eneru. Le Dieu Eneru sait exactement tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde.

- Absolument tout ? s'étrangla Usopp.

- Il nous observe tout le temps, expliqua Conis.

D'où cette sensation depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés…

- Hmph... Kami ne ? fit Zoro, pas du tout impressionné, avant de boire un peu.

- Zoro, tu ne crois pas en dieu ? demanda Chopper.

- Sa na... qu'il existe ou pas, je m'en fous, marmonna le sabreur. Je m'y suis jamais intéressé. Mais bon, j'ai rien contre ceux qui y croient.

- Et toi Luffy ?

- On n'a jamais été particulièrement croyant dans la famille... Ji-chan passait son temps à jurer par Davy Jones... Alors, avec mon D., je n'ai fois qu'en Davy Jones. Ace aussi, d'ailleurs, fit Luffy en se curant le nez.

- Donc, ce dieu qui habite Upper Yard, vous l'avez déjà vu, Conis-chan ? demanda Sanji.

- Iie ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Nous ne pouvons pas aller à Upper Yard ! Jamais... la Terre Sacrée, Upper Yard, est interdite ! fit Conis avec une certaine panique.

- Shihihihi ! Un endroit interdit ! Quand je vais dire ça à Ace, il va être dingue ! Un endroit où il ne faut absolument pas mettre les pieds ! ricana Luffy.

Usopp constata la tête qu'affiché Luffy.

- Ohé, Luffy ! Mais tu penses à quoi, là bordel, écoute ce qu'elle est en train de nous dire ! « On ne peut pas y aller » ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut absolument pas y mettre les pieds ! tenta de raisonner Usopp.

- Laisse tomber, c'est mort, il va vouloir y aller absolument, et je suis prêt à parier le triple de ce que je dois à Ace, que son frère va vouloir en faire autant, soupira Sanji.

- Dieu nous pardonnera, il est sympa, non ?! fit Luffy.

- Non. Enfreindre une règle de dieu est un sacrilège, répondit Conis.

- Ah bon. Ben tant pis alors ! Ça peut pas être pire que ce que me fera le jiji s'il met la main sur moi...

- T'as peur de ton grand-père plus que d'un dieu... s'étonna Chopper.

- Jiji est _flippant_ et encore c'est un... euh...

- Euphémisme ? proposa Robin en souriant.

- Voilà ! Merci Robin ! Shihihhi !

- Sinon, quelles sont les conséquences si on entre à Upper Yard ? demanda l'archéologue.

- Et-et bien... souffla Conis en détournant le regard.

- Sore wa ? répéta Zoro.

- Nous pensons qu'on n'en revient pas vivant, répondit Pagaya.

Oups.

Mauvais !

Sanji en laissa tomber sa cigarette.

- Vous avez peur pour vos amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pagaya. Prions pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas d'Upper Yard.

- Nami est avec Ace et Marco. Aucun souci à se faire, sourit Luffy. J'ai confiance en eux.

Sanji alla tout de même appeler Nami par la fenêtre.

* * *

Pendant qu'ils attendaient le retour du trio, Pagaya jeta un œil à leur vieux waver.

Il n'avait jamais vu ce modèle, ce qui était normal, vu qu'il était vieux de deux siècles. Luffy attendit de pied ferme la visite peu amicale qui descendait les escaliers.

Ils étaient d'autant plus suspect qu'ils se rapprochèrent en rampant, sur la plage, avant de les interpeller et de dirent :

- Vous êtes les neufs clandestins originaires de la mer Bleu, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes ici pour vous infligez le châtiment divin !

Ça sentait les ennuis, mais grave…

* * *

**Eh bien voilà ! à la prochaine et bonne nuit !**


	29. Comment ça clandestins ?

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Bon, j'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de mon BR, donc, je poste un nouveau chapitre, tant pis pour lui ^^'.**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que j'ai lut. Je vais d'ailleurs y répondre :**

**Evanae : ne tente pas Marco, va, il est de trèèèèèès mauvaise humeur. Par contre, je te laisse compatir au sort de Luffy avec son frère assez... tordu, on va dire :3 Pour son côté protecteur, il fait juste de son mieux pour être un bon grand-frère :3 Faut pas leur en vouloir, aux autres, s'ils ont pas saisi pour le chantage, beaucoup sont encore innocent, et pas grand monde songerait au fait que les zoan puisse vivre ce genre de truc qu'est la saison des amours.**

**Jokykiss : Tout est dans cette simple phrase, après tout. Les ennuis qui leur tombent dessus comme une tonne de brique ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir offert cet instant d'allégresse. Ils traînaient, ils traînaient, encore et encore, attendant dans un tout petit coin de mon ordi qu'on veuille bien les corriger ^^ Donc, j'ai tout sortit d'un coup ! Paf !**

**Kira 1726 : Il vaut mieux tard que jamais, ma chère, pas de souci ^^ tu aurais dû attendre de t'être reposé avant de lire, à mon avis, mais je ne t'en veux pas :p Gan Fall ne peut être que choqué ! Après tout, on dit que les gens de la Mer Bleu sont plus faibles quand ils montent sur la Mer Blanche, et là, il voit des monstres en action ! Quant au pari de Sanji, je pense que même si ils se sont rencontrés que brièvement, avant Alabasta, il a compris le caractère d'Ace, et donc, bien saisi ce qu'il adviendrait pour Upper Yard, qui est, de toute façon, le but initial de la visite des deux frères. Yep, Lu' aurait put se passer de découvrir la perversité de son aîné, mais il fera avec, c'est pas ça qui va le tuer. T'en fait pas, promis, je te fais plus autant attendre pour poster mes fics :p**

**Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, on passe à la suite, et je vous dis ensuite à la semaine prochaine (ou alors à tout de suite pour The Golden Prince)**

* * *

- Clandestins !?

- Hein ? fit Luffy. Des clandestins ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Pagaya.

- Inutile de nier ! annonça le chef des Bérets Blancs en sortant des photos. La gardienne des portes du Paradis, nous a envoyé ces photos prises avec son vidéo-dial !

Pagaya tenta de les défendre, mais le capitaine McKinley, le chef, ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Pourquoi on nous traite de clandestins ? grogna Sanji.

- Sans doute au sujet de la taxe d'un milliard d'Extol que nous étions censé payer, supposa Robin. Et que nous n'avons pas payé...

- Mais la vieille a dit qu'on pouvait passer quand même ! pointa Usopp.

- C'est vrai ! renchérit Chopper.

- Tout ceci ne sert à rien ! S'il vous plaît, pas d'excuse ! Avouez tout simplement vos crimes ! coupa le capitaine McKinley.

Conis et Pagaya étaient inquiet face à tout ceci, c'est là que le capitaine fit une nuance :

- Néanmoins, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. L'entré clandestine est un délit mineur de classe onze pouvant être puni par le Jugement Céleste. Une fois votre peine reçue, vous aurez le statut de simples touristes.

- Alors pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit immédiatement ? demanda Sanji. Je m'en réjouis toujours pas, mais c'est mieux que rien. Alors, c'est quoi notre punition ?

- C'est très simple ! Vous devez payer dix fois le montant du droit d'entrée ! Si vous payez immédiatement cette taxe, vous serez aussitôt acquittés ! Dix milliards d'extols par personne ! Ce qui fait quatre-vingt-dix milliards extols en tout.

- J'aurais dû demander à Ji-chan combien ça fait en berry, marmonna Lyfft avec une moue.

- Il aurait surtout dû te mettre au courant pour le droit d'entrer ! rétorqua Sanji.

- C'était y'a plus de vingt ans ! Qui sait, c'était peut-être pas encore d'actualité à l'époque !

- Euh, ça fait combien en berry ? demanda Usopp aux bérets blancs.

- Berry... la monnaie de la Mer Bleu, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que dix milles extols valent un berry, fit le Chef.

Usopp tenta de faire la conversation, et abandonna en demandant la réponse à Robin qui répondit :

- Si c'est le cas, nous devons payer dans les neuf millions de berrys.

- MAIS C'EST ENORMES ! s'étrangla Sanji. Je pourrais acheter des tonnes de riz avec ça !

Luffy fila sur le _Merry _et attrapa le sac de son frère pour fouiller dedans.

- Oi, Luffy, tu comptes voler un Shirohige Kaizoku ? se moqua Zoro.

- Ace est à sec... il sert à rien, sérieux... marmonna Luffy en laissant le sac sur place, pour revenir sur la plage.

Zoro essaya de ne pas éclater de rire, alors que Sanji continuer ses lamentations.

Personne ne remarqua Luffy fourrait tout au fond de sa poche quelque chose de noir.

- De quoi vous vous plaignez ? Vous n'aviez qu'à payer la taxe de neuf cent milles berry à l'entrée ! gronda McKinley.

- Mais ça reste trop cher !

Le capitaine leur annonça qu'ils agissaient sous l'ordre direct des prêtres et que leur refus de coopéré ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Il reste plus qu'à prier pour que Fushisho-san possède une telle somme sur lui, déclara placidement Robin.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera de payer pour nous ? demanda Usopp.

- Je suis certaine que si senshô-san arrive à convaincre son frère, Portgas-san arrivera très facilement à faire plier son collègue... avec qui sait, une récompense _attrayante_ en échange, pour Fushisho-san..

Et l'archéologue eut un petit rire. Zoro esquissa un sourire, comprenant ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Le reste de l'équipage, Luffy y comprit, semblèrent ne pas saisir le sous-entendu.

- Où sont les trois autres. Vous n'êtes que six, constata McKinley.

- Ils sont partit faire une promenade ! répondit Usopp.

- Nii-chan doit avoir trouvé un truc d'intéressant ! Allons-y, puisque le vent à tourner ! fit Luffy.

Usopp se précipita sur Luffy pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis :

- Nami et Ace faisaient la course, tu ne vas pas les déranger. Et puis, y'a Marco-san avec eux, on n'a pas de souci à se faire...

- Ils sont partis depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour une simple course ! protesta Chopper.

Usopp fila vers le petit renne et le bâillonna, lui soufflant à l'oreille de ne surtout pas donner d'excuse à Luffy pour qu'il les embarque dans une aventure suicidaire.

- Luffy a décidé d'y aller, constata Zoro d'une voix égale.

- Je doute que nous parvenions à l'en dissuader, fit Robin tout aussi indifférente.

Usopp vint vers eux en quatrième vitesse et leur souffla :

- S'il y va, on va s'attirer la Colère de Dieu, et ça serait terrible.

- Usopp, tu n'as pas vu tout ce que peut faire Luffy. Au vu de qui est son oncle, il doit forcément avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac, déclara Sanji. Tu le sous-estimes.

Luffy se tourna vers Sanji avec un immense sourire, mais un doigt sur les lèvres, l'air de dire qu'il devait ne rien dire.

- T'en fait pas, je vais garder ma langue, je veux voir la gueule de tout le monde quand ils l'apprendront, ricana Sanji.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? souffla Chopper.

- Essayons de ne pas avoir d'ennuis supplémentaire, et attendons le retour de Nami, Ace et Marco-san. On parle de Nami et du bras droit du seigneur des océans ! À eux deux, ils doivent avoir aisément les neuf millions de berrys ! Il faut donc empêcher Luffy de partir, pour qu'il ne nous attire pas plus d'ennuis, et qu'on puisse s'en tirer avec une simple amende.

- Vous avez conscience que je vous entend ? demanda Luffy.

- Sachez que si l'un des clandestins est introuvable, il sera traité en criminel fugitif ! intervint McKinley.

- Att-att-attendez un instant ! Ils seront très bientôt de retour ! On pourra vous payer le montent totale ! Vous verrez, nous sommes raisonnables ! Ne vous en faîtes pas et patientez ! intervint Usopp en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Usopp fit un grand sourire au capitaine qui sembla sur le point d'exploser de colère. En suivant, Usopp se tourna vers Luffy et lui dit :

- Luffy, ne fait pas de bêtise ou tu mettras ton frère en colère !

- Ace ? En colère contre moi parce que je fais une bêtise ? Tu ne le connais pas ! Il se roulera par terre, incapable de tenir debout à force de rire, plutôt, rectifia Luffy.

- Et Nami ? Elle, c'est certain, elle sera _trèèèès_ en colère ! S'il te plaît, attend patiemment !

- Hmmmm... alors juste un peu, accepta le jeune D.

- Et toi aussi, Sanji ! De toute façon, Nami ne risque rien avec deux gars comme Ace et Marco-san avec elle.

- Mouais... marmonna le cuisinier.

Et tout le monde se replia sur des activités diverse : Sanji embarqua Robin pour lui proposer du thé, Zoro alla faire une sieste, Usopp et Chopper allèrent pêcher, guider par Conis. Quant à lui, Luffy s'assit sur place, et regarda Pagaya qui recommençait à réparer le Waver.

En voyant le Waver, le capitaine sauta sur l'occasion :

- Ce Waver, il a l'air d'être cassé. Si vous êtes responsable, c'est un crime de classe dix ! Il s'agit de dégradation de matériel de Skypiea par les habitants de la mer Bleu.

- Ce Waver, on la retrouvé sur l'épave d'un navire vieux de deux cents ans qui était tombé du ciel. Il était déjà en l'état ! s'offusqua Luffy.

- Plausible... hmm... grogna l'homme contrarié.

- Vu qu'il était question d'un navire d'expédition, nous pensons d'ailleurs qu'il a été acheté, renchérit Robin.

Cela énerva encore plus l'homme.

Pendant ce temps, Usopp sembla avoir attrapé quelque chose. Pour le coup, Luffy et Chopper vinrent à son aide. Vu le monstre que c'était, la ligne céda et le poisson tomba droit sur Conis qui hurla de peur. Zoro fonça vers elle, et d'un coup du plat de la lame, il mit le monstre hors d'état de nuire.

Et les ennuis ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant, puisque le poisson semblait être rare, rendant sa capture interdite, faisant de cela un crime de rang neuf.

D'un geste de la tête, Zoro fit signa à Usopp de tenir Luffy, et remis le poisson à l'eau. L'incident était clos.

- Eh bien voilà, il est vivant, il a juste une bosse... fit Zoro en époussetant ses mains.

Cela énerva McKinley qui n'avait plus de raison, encore une fois, de s'en prendre à eux.

- Zoro ! On aurait pu demander à Sanji de le cuisiner ! protesta Luffy en faisant la moue.

- Pas celui-là, Luffy, désolé, soupira Zoro.

C'était louche, on voulait absolument les rendre coupable de tout et n'importe quoi, au moindre geste.

Unique option restante : ne rien faire.

Pour le coup, tout le monde fit la sieste, sauf Luffy qui alla s'asseoir en tailleur devant McKinley, son visage ombrager par son chapeau.

- Oser rompre la quiétude d'Angle Beach d'un bruit si insultant... vous êtes coupable de Pluton environnemental ! Vous êtes coupables d'un crime de classe six ! annonça le capitaine.

- Que je sache, y'a que vous que ça dérange pour le moment, puisque Conis et son père n'ont rien dit, fit remarquer Luffy.

- OIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! cria quelqu'un depuis la mer.

- Ah, Nii-chan, Nami et Marco sont rentrés, constata Luffy en voyant son aîné arrivé.

Et il leva un bras pour faire signe au trio qui revenait. Ace lui répondit depuis son _Striker_.

- Ah ! Nami-swaaaaan ! Tu es saine et sauve ! Ces deux brutes ne t'ont pas de mal ! s'exclama Sanji en mode ero-cook en voyant la rouquine.

- LUFFY ! ZORO ! NE LES METTEZ SURTOUT PAS EN COLERE ! cria Nami.

- MAIS C'EST EUX QUI NOUS CHERCHE ! répliqua Luffy.

- VITE NAMI, MARCO-SAN ! UTILISEZ VOTER ARGENT POUR PAYER LA TAXE D'IMMIGRATION DE NEUF MILLIONS DE BERRY ! hurla Usopp.

Marco sembla marmonner quelque chose, alors que Nami disait :

- YOKATTA ! LE PROBLEME EST RESOLU SI ON PAIE L'AMENDE !

Ace sembla rire de quelque chose, alors que le waver fit une pousser de vitesse.

- Nani ? fit McKinley en voyant la machine foncé vers lui.

- C'EST VRAIMENT TROP CHER ! rugit Nami en le percutant de plein fouet.

Pendant ce temps, Ace aligna son _Striker_ sur la plage, et en sauta avec Marco.

- Lu' ! J'ai trouvé ! annonça Ace.

Luffy se jeta sur son frère, lui prenant les bras d'excitation. Ace était sérieux, ça se voyait dans ses yeux brillants et son sourire.

Il avait trouvé l'endroit où tout c'était passé.

Pendant ce temps, le chef des Béret Blanc se prit un mur.

Nami s'arrêta et perdit sa colère pour commencer à paniquer en réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait :

- Mince ! Dans ma colère pour cette somme ridicule, j'ai accidentellement...

- Elle est irrattrapable, soupira Zoro. Elle vous a pas trop fait chier ?

Marco secoua la tête pour montrer que ça c'était bien passé avec elle. Derrière eux, les deux frères parlaient avec animation, à voix basse, le plus loin possible des autres comme s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les entende.

- Oi, Oji-san, fit Nami en allant voir Pagaya. Merci pour le waver, c'était vraiment amusant !

- Iie, iie, ce n'est rien. Sumimasen, fit Pagaya. Il y a plus important, vous êtes dans une situation délicate !

- Les gars, on fonce ! demanda Nami alors que les Bérets Blancs s'inquiétaient pour leur chef.

- En quel honneur ? T'as commencé une bagarre, faut la finir ! fit Luffy.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier le type qu'ils appellent 'Dieu' ! Ace, Marco ! Dîtes-lui !

- Ne jamais contrarié un D. qui rêve d'aventure, yoi, déclara Marco pour toute réponse.

- Elle vient de se rendre coupable de quel genre de crime ? demanda Zoro assez indifférent, de son côté, avec Pagaya et Usopp.

- Apparemment, obstruction de fonctionnaire, un crime de classe cinq, répondit Pagaya, assez inquiet.

- Yokatta, soupira Usopp. Ce n'est qu'un crime de classe cinq...

- Ce n'est pas bon, leur dit Conis, triste et inquiète. Si vous commettez un crime de classe cinq, alors au nom du Dieu Eneru vous serez condamné au « Nuage dérivant ».

- Laissez-moi deviner... Peine de mort, yoi ? devina Marco alors que les deux frères les rejoignaient, cessant de faire bande à part.

- C'est exact, murmura Conis.

- PEINE DE MORT ! s'exclama tout le monde.

- Booof, c'est ce qu'on risque avec nos primes, de toute façon, marmonna Ace. Lu', pas encore, mais dès qu'il commencera à en avoir une d'environ deux cent millions, voire plus, là, il est bon pour la peine de mort.

Luffy se contenta de hausser des épaules.

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est dans les pommes, constata Zoro d'une voix égale. Mais une peine de mort au royaume de dieu, ça me paraît un peu excessif.

- C'est la vérité ! C'est vraiment ce qu'il se passe ! s'exclama Conis.

Et elle leur expliqua le principe, qui répondit au comment le navire d'exploration de South Blue avait pu leur tomber sur le crâne.

- C'est là que les bérets blancs se manifestèrent et commencèrent à être agressif, jusqu'à ce que Nami intervienne :

- Allons, n'en faîte pas tout un plat, leur dit-elle. C'était un simple réflexe !

Cela ne sembla pas apaiser la situation.

- Je ne poserai aucune question sur les réflexes étranges de cette femme, marmonna Marco, faisant rire Ace.

Nami essaya de les embrouiller, mais ça ne marcha pas avec les deux frères qui lui firent remarquer qu'elle s'en était servie vraiment facilement.

La rouquine de tourna vers les deux frères, un air mauvais, et Usopp les attrapa par le cou en leur soufflant :

- Ohé ! Ace, Luffy ! Nami contrôle la situation avec cette histoire, alors, laissez-la faire !

- Laisse-moi faire, yoi, fit Marco.

Et il bâillonna les deux frères avec ses mains, restant indifférent à leur tentative pour se libérer.

Pagaya s'avança et donna une excuse aux Bérets Blanc pour évacuer la côte, prétextant que leur chef avait besoin de soin. Et ils s'en allèrent, laissant les pirates avec juste Conis.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas des criminels, leur dit-elle.

Et elle se tourna vers eux, suppliante :

- Alors s'il vous plaît ! Rentrez chez vous !

Et elle s'en alla en courant.

- Nous devrions l'écouter, constata Nami.

Et la rouquine se tourna vers eux pour leur raconter ce qu'elle avait vu : une île infestée de gars dangereux.

- Alors tu es vraiment aller sur cette terre sacrée interdite, constata Zoro, toujours aussi indifférent.

- Non, on n'y a pas mis les pieds, nuança Marco. On est resté en lisère, yoi. Néanmoins, tu te trompes sur une chose, Nami... Eux, ce sont des moucherons, niveau dangerosité.

Sanji expira de la fumée et se plaça devant les deux commandants et Luffy, avant de se tourner vers les autres.

- Pour moi, les trois personnes qui sont les plus dangereuses, sur cette île, ce sont eux, annonça le cuistot en montrant le trio dans son dos.

- Que ce soit Dieu ou des guerilleros, on va avoir des ennuis ! Il faut se tirer tout de suite d'ici !

- Il n'en est pas question !

L'intervention de Luffy les surpris presque tous.

- Si tu fuis comme ça devant les premières difficultés, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Le monde recèle de dangers encore plus grands que ça ! Si tu ne parviens pas à faire face à des bas niveaux, tu ne parviendras jamais à faire le tour du monde et réaliser ton rêve, Nami ! Personne ne peut se cacher éternellement ! continua Luffy.

- Des paroles de raison dans la bouche d'un D... constata Marco, quelque peu surpris.

- Mais on risque de leur attiré des ennuis ! Ils pourront être accusé de complicité, pointa Usopp.

- Alors, laissons-les derrière nous. Mais rien ne nous empêche de continuer cette aventure, fit Ace en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Depuis que nous sommes tout gamins, on rêve de cet endroit. Sous prétexte qu'on risque nos vies pour accomplir tout ceci, on va ne pas faire demi-tour maintenant !

- Vos vies n'ont-elles aucunes valeurs à vos yeux ? demanda Nami.

- Nami, il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas sur eux deux. Cette chose fait que le jour de leur naissance, non même de leur conception, ils étaient déjà coupable, yoi, coupa Marco. Ce monde ne donne aucune valeur à leur vie à eux. Alors, je pense que face à cela, ils ont tous les droits de la risquée pour quelque chose qu'ils aiment, yoi.

Tout le monde regarda Marco, puis les deux frères. Il était sérieux ? Coupable pour juste _exister_ ?

- Fuyez si vous y tenez. Ace, on y va ? demanda Luffy.

- Quand tu veux, lui assura Ace en se dirigeant vers son _Striker_.

- Nous sommes des pirates, Nami. Où qu'on aille, il y aura toujours un danger mortel.

- Trop tard, constata Marco.

En effet, les Bérets Blancs étaient de retour.

Le chef leur annonça leur crime, et ordonna leur arrestation.

- Zoro, Sanji. C'est votre entraînement, annonça Luffy.

- Aye, aye, senshô, firent les deux concernés en s'avançant.

- Petit conseil pour le Haki. Oublié tout, concentrez-vous juste sur le souffle et la vie des choses, yoi, leur dit Marco.

- Oh ? Le souffle des choses, ça, c'est quelque chose de familier, ricana Zoro en dégainant deux sabres.

- Que les autres s'écartent, ordonna Luffy.

Ace monta brièvement sur le _Merry_ pour récupérer son sac et revint vers son _Striker _où il s'installa. Il prit son carnet de note, et l'ouvrit, un crayon en main, prêt à écrire le déroulement de l'affrontement. Marco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le moteur, et observa la scène.

Les BB avaient lacé des milky arrow, formant des routes de nuages sur lesquels ils glissés grâce à des patins spéciales. Entre les routes se tenaient Sanji, Zoro et Luffy.

Une soif de sang presque animal, voir démoniaque s'élevait du sabreur.

On pouvait comprendre pourquoi on l'appelait le démon d'East Blue.

Les BB revinrent à l'assaut en dégainant leurs armes. Luffy ne bougea pas de sa place, se contentant de les éviter avec son Haki de l'Observation, laissant Zoro et Sanji s'entraînaient sur eux.

Et en moins de deux, tout le monde fut à terre. L'un d'eux tenta de viser Luffy avec un arc, mais il se prit le pied de Sanji dans le crâne et son arc fut détruit d'un coup de lame.

- J'y pense, marmonna Zoro. Nami, quel est l'état des finances ?

- Il nous reste cinquante milles berrys, répondit Nami.

- C'est tout ?

- En principe, ça nous tient un jour ou deux.

- Je vais manger moins, fit Luffy.

- Combien pour les Shirohige ?

- Cinq cent milles, yoi, répondit Marco alors qu'Ace fermait son livret.

- J'ai rêvé où Luffy vient de dire qu'il mangerait moins ? demanda Ace.

- Je te prends au mot, Luffy, lui dit Sanji.

- De toute façon, je sais qu'on peut trouver encore beaucoup, beaucoup beaucoup d'or, par ici, ricana Ace. Na Lu' ?!

- Gol D. Roger n'a pas pu tout prendre, j'en suis persuadé, moi aussi ! Shihihihi !

Pendant ce temps, Conis et son père étaient surpris par ce qu'avait fait le duo Zoro/Sanji.

- C'est trop tard, maintenant ! s'exclama le chef en sortant des sous-bois, salement blesser. Vous auriez dû nous écouter bien gentiment ! Les Bérets Blancs sont les gardiens les plus gentils et les plus compréhensifs de la Terre Divine... Mais _eux_, ils ne seront pas aussi indulgents ! Vous êtes désormais des criminels de classe deux ! Vous aurez beau supplié... hehehehe... Les prêtres de Upper Yard régleront votre sort !

Il n'y avait qu'une réponse à ça, et les frères D. la trouvèrent rapidement.

Ils offrirent un doigt d'honneur au mec, dans la plus grande indifférence.

- Qu'ils se ramènent, on les attend, fit Luffy. Pas vrai les gars.

Zoro passa sa langue sur son Wado Ichimonji encore couvert de sang, avec un air démoniaque et sadique.


	30. Jouons le jeu !

**Hey, salut à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Non, ok, je me la boucle -_-**

**Avant de passer aux commentaires, je voudrais faire une petite annonce. Pour ceux qui sont passés, il y a quelques jours, sur mon profil, vous avez put voir une annonce disant que je cherchais quelqu'un pour faire l'histoire de Sabo à partir de mes deux fics sur Ace et Luffy. Annonce rapidement retiré puisque j'ai eut très vite un message disant que quelqu'un accepter de relever le défi.**

**Depuis le début de la semaine, désormais, vous pouvez trouver le premier chapitre de la fic sur Sabo sous le titre de '****_The Shadow of the Revolutionary_****' faîtes par ****_Evanae_****. La fiction restera aussi proche que possible des miennes, tout en exploitant la vie de notre futur révolutionnaire ! Allez y jeter un oeil, si ça vous intéresse ! Le lien est disponible sur mon profil !**

**Maintenant que l'annonce est faîtes, passons aux commentaires :**

**Evanae : Shhhh ! Faut rien dire ! dis le moi à l'oreille , et je verrais si tu as juste ou pas :3**

**Kira1726 : Je sais pas ce qu'a piqué Luffy, parole de scout :3**

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : le Zoro démoniaque est une demande de Jokykiss :3 Quand on me le demande gentiment, je fais toujours plaisirs à mes lecteurs dans la mesure du possible !**

**Maintenant que ça c'est fait, passons à la suite.**

* * *

Tout le monde regarda les BB s'en allait, toujours en rampant, mais à reculons, cette fois.

- C'est quoi leur problème ? demandèrent les frères D. avec une petite moue.

- Il y a plus grave, lui dit Nami. Nous sommes condamnés. Cette vieille l'a dit, pas vrai !? 'Vous pouvez passer' ! Maintenant que nous sommes ici, nous sommes considérés comme des clandestins ! Quelle arnaque ! Je lui flanquerais une bonne raclée !

- Prend un ticket, je passe devant pour la secouée, yoi, grogna Marco en se massant de crâne d'une main, toujours sur le _Striker _d'Ace.

- Vous attaquez les personnes âgés, Marco-san ? s'étonna Usopp.

- Les plus vieux sont généralement les plus redoutables. C'est un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans qui a appris à Ace ce que ça fait de se prendre un mur en plein tête...

- Les poings du jiji sont bien plus douloureux, grogna Ace avec une moue boudeuse.

- Tonikaku, intervint Pagaya. Cette situation est vraiment embarrassante. Maintenant que vous êtes des criminels de classe deux, nous ne pouvons plus vous aider !

Et il termina sa phrase à un kilomètre de distance.

- Pourquoi vous parlez d'aussi loin ! s'exclama Nami.

- Bo, c'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau, soupira Marco en se levant.

- J'avoue, c'est la routine, renchérit Ace.

- Shihihihi ! On a l'habitude d'être recherché, après tout ! rit Luffy. Ace, on y va ?

- Quand tu veux ! assura son frère.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop prévisible, grogna Nami.

Et elle se mit à frapper les deux frères en leur faisant des remontrances, effrayant au passage Chopper qui trouva refuge auprès de Sanji. Les deux frères finirent par tomber à terre, sur leur fesse, le front douloureux.

- Ben si tu veux pas y aller, attends ici avec tout le monde. Luffy et moi, on y va, lui dit Ace.

- Pas question ! On va se faire pourchasser et vous allez nous attirer des ennuis encore plus grands ! On se tire !

Luffy jeta sa tête vers Nami en lui disant :

- T'es conne ou quoi ?! C'est quoi le plus important ! L'aventure ou ta vie !?

- Une personne saine d'esprit dirait sa vie, Mugiwara, yoi, intervint Marco.

- Enfin quelqu'un de mon côté ! Le plus important pour moi, c'est ma vie ! Ensuite, l'argent !

Et elle enfonça la tête de Luffy dans la plage. Sanji fila vers Nami en mode ero-cook en lui demandant s'il venait en suivant sur la liste.

- La ferme ! rugit Nami en lui donnant un coup de poing.

- Néanmoins, tu es face à deux D., alors, tu n'as aucune chance de les faire changer d'avis, continua Marco. La vie est insipide pour eux, s'ils n'ont pas leur dose d'aventure.

Ace, toujours assit par terre, fila à quatre pattes se cacher derrière les jambes du Phénix, regardant Nami avec frayeur.

- Marco, j'ai peur de la rouquine... gémit Ace.

- Tout va bien, Ace, tout vas bien, rassura Marco en posant une main sur le chapeau du jeune homme.

Tout le monde regarda la scène avec beaucoup de perplexité. C'était facile d'imaginer Ace avec une bonne dizaine d'année en moins, une petite moue effrayé sur le visage, en faire autant derrière les jambes d'un adulte à proximité. C'était à la fois tendre, drôle, et mignon.

- J'y pense, on était s'y pressé de monter ici qu'on s'est pas renseigné sur comment redescendre, constata Usopp. Conis, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de repartir en toute sécurité ? Retourner que la Mer Bleu ?

- Vu votre situation actuelle, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit sans danger, fit Conis. Mais il existe un moyen. Il faut se rendre à l'extrémité des nuages jusqu'à atteindre le 'Cloud End'. C'est totalement à l'Est du nuage. Pour y aller, vous devrez d'abord retourné sur la Mer Blanche.

- Mais je ne rentre pas ! s'offusqua Luffy.

- Tu tiens à rester ici et te faire exécuter ? lui demanda Usopp.

- Je suis partant pour mourir en réalisant mes rêves et pour quelque chose que j'ai fait, plutôt que de me faire exécuter pour une chose contre laquelle je ne suis pour rien, répliqua Luffy. Si vous êtes trop peureux pour cette aventure, c'est votre souci, pas le mien. Je verrais ce qu'i voir, et je marcherais dans les pas de Gol D. Roger !

- Mais on a aucune preuve qu'il est vraiment venu ici ! s'exclama Nami.

- Nami-san... S'ils disent que Roger est venu ici, alors, remettre leur parole en doute n'est pas dans les options disponibles, intervint Sanji.

- La même. La source de leur info ne peut pas être remise en question, yoi, renchérit Marco.

- Mais vous allez attirer des problèmes à Conis-chan et à Pagaya-san, attaqua la rousse.

- Non. On va à Upper Yard. On reste pas ici, déclara Luffy. Ce sont mes ordres. Que ça vous plaise ou non. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Le capitaine a parlé, Nami, lui dit Zoro.

Tout le monde soupira.

- On va à Upper Yard sur le _Merry_. Les plus inquiets resteront à bord, et les plus braves tenteront l'exploration, ordonna Luffy.

Et il se dirigea vers le navire, suivit par tout le monde, Ace conduisant son _Striker _dans l'intention de le monter à bord.

- Oh, j'y pense ! songea brutalement Luffy.

Et il se tourna vers Pagaya.

- On peut embarquer le reste de nourriture ? demanda Luffy.

Pagay resta un instant surpris, puis acquiesça.

- Marco, j'accompagne Luffy, annonça Ace.

Marco prit la place du jeune homme sur le _Striker_ et conduisit la machine vers le _Merry _avec des flammes bleuté dans le moteur.

Sanji alla avec les deux frères, histoire de préparer les bentôs. Luffy ne laissait rien passer, décidément.

Usopp les accompagna dans l'intention d'emprunter quelques matériaux pour réparer leur navire.

Derrière eux, Nami râla.

* * *

Ace regarda la fenêtre, et cessa de manger brutalement, même si c'était excellent. Il avait vu de loin des petits flammes sur les bras de Marco en train de s'étirer.

- Lu'... il va y avoir un souci, prévins Ace tout bas pour que Pagaya ne les entendent pas.

Luffy cessa de manger, lui aussi, perplexe, permettant à Sanji de finir de préparer les bentos sans souci. Pagaya leur apporta du thé et fit la conversation.

- Je prévois de trouver un charpentier rapidement, annonça Luffy.

- Tu as tout intérêt à en faire une priorité, même, lui dit Ace.

- Vous ne faîtes pas partit du même équipage ? s'enquit Pagaya.

- Marco et moi servons Shirohige, le Seigneur des Océans, comme on dit sur la Mer Bleu. C'est le nom de cette ère, aussi. Nous sommes descendus du Shin Sekai afin que je puisse voir mon otouto. Ça faisait trois bonnes années que je ne l'avais pas vu, expliqua Ace en buvant son verre, toujours en jetant quelques coups d'œil vers la fenêtre, imiter par son frère.

- Usopp, tu peux arrêter de baragouiner sur ta toute puissance, personne en t'écoute, fit remarquer Sanji.

En effet, Pagaya était en train d'observer les œuvres d'art que Sanji préparer en guise de bentô. Le tireur eut un instant de déprime, puis retourna à ce qu'il faisait, traitant tout le monde d'ingrat.

Les deux frères allèrent au balcon, et s'assirent sur la rambarde, regardant le _Merry_.

- Tu le sais, Lu', pas vrai ? fit Ace.

Luffy hocha la tête, triste.

- J'étais aussi triste que toi, dans la même situation, mais songe à ton navire. Tu crois qu'il serait heureux si votre sentimentalisme envers lui causé votre perte ?

Ace jeta un bref regard dans la pièce, remarquant le retour de Conis.

- Suivant l'or que tu arriveras à trouver ici, je tirerais quelques ficelles, au niveau du marché noir. Avec un peu de chance, tu trouveras une offre sur du bois d'Adam. Mais ça sera difficile de trouver des civils acceptant de faire un navire avec, c'est illégale. Je peux m'arranger...

- Ace... je ferais ce qui est nécessaire, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, coupa Luffy.

Ace regarda son frère avec peine. Il le prit par le cou et l'embrassa sur son chapeau.

- Je sais que tu es fort, Lu'... tu y arriveras. Permets-lui de vivre ses derniers instants de façon formidable, d'acc ?

Luffy hocha la tête.

- Parlons d'autre chose... pourquoi tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? demanda Ace en montrant le _Merry_.

- Parce que c'est maintenant ou jamais qu'ils peuvent faire des provisions de force pour le Shin Sekai. Leur entraînement. Quand on sera redescendu, je leur enseignerais les rudiments du Haki, comme l'a fait Ji-chan avec nous.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Usopp.

- Lu' disait que vous alliez recevoir des coups de bâtons dans le crâne, après être redescendu, ricana Ace.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sanji.

- C'est la meilleure façon d'apprendre le Haki de l'Observation, expliqua Ace.

Luffy se redressa, le regard fixait sur le navire.

- Le _Merry _a des ennuis ! cria Luffy.

Quel comédien...

Sanji se précipita au balcon, paniqué. Et il fut très triste de voir Nami avec un t-shirt.

C'est là que le navire commença à s'éloigner.

- Ils vont à reculons, le navire se déplace contre son grès, fit Ace en observant tout ça, une main sur son chapeau. Y'a un truc, sous l'eau...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Luffy.

- C'est une espèce unique de la mer d'Opale ! Le Homard Super Express ! annonça Pagaya.

- Pourquoi un t-shirt ? demanda Sanji.

- T'es pire que Thatch, toi, constata Ace.

- Ace ! Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! paniqua Usopp.

- Préparez vos affaires, on va les rejoindre. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'ils vont vers Upper Yard. Y'a un moyen qu'on y accède ? fit Luffy.

- Ils sont des offrandes pour Dieu, ils ont donc été envoyé au Nord-Est d'Upper Yard, à l'Autel Sacrificiel, expliqua Pagaya.

Sanji commença à s'énerver, mais Pagaya leur expliqua la situation. Le _Merry _et ceux qui étaient à bord seraient des otages, mais ceux qui subirait les Ordalies, ça serait eux. Eux seuls seraient jugés.

Et il leur expliqua le tout grâce à une carte qu'Usopp avait encore sur lui.

Conis montrait des signes de mal aise, alors, pendant que Pagaya expliquait les choses à Usopp et Sanji, les deux D. la prirent à part.

- On t'a forcé, n'est-ce pas ? Ne dit rien, ça se voit, lui dit Ace.

Conis regarda ses pieds, prise en faute.

- Qui te fait peur ? Qui fait pression sur toi ? demanda Luffy.

- Dieu Eneru-sama, murmura Conis.

- Daijobu. Ils vont s'en sortir. Et Eneru va se prendre mon poing dans la figure. Ce n'est pas un dieu qui va me faire peur.

- On va jouer à son jeu. Quelle route doit-on prendre, Conis ? ricana Ace.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous donc pas peur ? demanda l'ange.

- La peur ne sert à rien. On peut mourir à tout moment, tu sais. Ici ou en bas, c'est du pareil au même. Nous sommes des criminels. Nous avons décidé de vivre pleinement, sans avoir à craindre le danger.

- Quel route doit-on prendre, Conis, pour retrouver mon équipage et le pote d'Ace ?

- Il faut que vous suiviez la Milky Road. Je vais vous y conduire. Mais elle est pleine de poisson mangeur d'homme.

- Ils risquent d'y laisser leur dent, je suis très chaud, ricana Ace.

- Quel bonté, tout de même, des poissons mangeurs d'homme...

- Il y a aussi les prêtres extrêmement puissants d'Upper Yard ! Vous n'y arriverez jamais !

Ace prit un instant de réflexion et fini par dire :

- Si je convertis les devises... ma tête a une prime de cinq billions et cinq milliards d'extols. Marco a six billions. Lu', un billion, mais je sais qu'il vaut largement plus. Tu crois que si on nous jugeait aussi dangereux, on aurait peur des ridicules prêtres qui vivent sur Upper Yard ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! s'exclama Conis.

- Oh, mais on est très sérieux, Conis, assura Luffy. C'est tout vu, on n'a qu'à botter le cul de ses prêtres, puis de dieu. Tu me laisseras m'amuser, Ace ?

- Aucun souci, pendant ce temps, j'explorerai. Si je trouve des traces de Roger, je te préviendrais, assura Ace, avec un naturel laissant présager qu'ils parlaient de la météo.

Et les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.

- Pourquoi vous vous marrez ? demanda Usopp.

- Les choses deviennent presque intéressantes, fit Luffy. Tu nous as entendus, Dieu ! On va bien s'amuser !

- Nihi ! fit Ace en inclinant son chapeau vers l'arrière.


	31. Le chemin d'Upper Yard

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je suis généreuse ce soir, donc, je vous offre un petit chapitre sur la suite des aventures sur le chemin d'Upper Yard ! Régalez-vous !**

* * *

« Si on veut retrouver notre navire et nos nakamas, il faut passer par la grande porte » avait dit Sanji quand ils étaient encore chez Pagaya et Conis.

C'était tout vu.

Ils n'avaient qu'à botter le cul des prêtres. Les choses devenaient passionnantes pour les deux D., mais il fallait juste prier pour que le défi soit à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

Pourtant, je reste du chemin se fit dans un silence relatif.

Guidé par Conis, les quatre pirates allèrent à la recherche d'un navire.

Ace sifflotait quelque chose dans sa barbe, son sac sur l'épaule, regardant autour d'eux.

- Cela ne vous inquiète pas de savoir que vous risquez de mourir ? demanda Conis, sur le chemin.

- Tout le monde doit mourir, un jour, fit Luffy, serein.

- Mais ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, du tout, au contraire, j'avais envie d'un peu d'action ! ricana Ace.

Et il se prit le pied de Sanji sur le crâne.

- Plaisante pas avec ça, Ace, grogna Sanji. Pense à Nami-san et Robin-chan !

- Elles sont avec Zoro et Marco ! Il peut rien leur arrivé ! Soyez zen, les gars... sourit Luffy.

- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, soupira Usopp, exaspéré.

- Ace, en descendant, tu aurais dû prendre Sabo avec toi, ça aurait remonté le niveau, j'en suis certain, grogna Sanji.

- J'ai pas vu Sabo en passant à Shabaody, navré, Sanji ! Nihi !

Et ils se remirent en marche.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, se confirmant que l'autre avait bien saisi qu'ils étaient suivis.

Ils mirent les pieds dans la ruelle commerçante, et immédiatement, Ace attrapa l'oreille de son frangin.

- On fera du tourisme plus tard, on a d'autre priorité. Alors, contente toi de regarder en silence, Lu', rappela à l'ordre l'aîné.

- Hai~ !

Les gens s'écartaient sur leur chemin, c'était intrigant. Ils avaient peur. Très peur. Ils transpiraient la peur par tous les pores de leur peau.

- Il semblerait que notre réputation nous précède... dire qu'habituellement, on me prend pour un gamin, et pas pour un redoutable criminel ! constata Ace.

- Sérieux ? fit Sanji.

- Qui croirait qu'un jeunot puisse être l'un des hommes les plus forts de la flotte du Seigneur des Océans. Et regarde Luffy... avec une bougne d'adorable idiot comme la sienne, on serait loin de se douter que c'est un criminel.

- Shihihihi ! C'est pas en donnant au Jiji les affaires de Ji-chan qu'on va en faire un pirate ! commenta Luffy.

- Il faudrait déjà que le jiji puisse rentrer dans les fringues. Ils ont pas du tout le même gabarit, mais loin de là !

- C'est vrai que votre oncle est longiligne et assez sec, si je me souviens bien, marmonna Sanji.

- Autant demander à Oyaji de mettre les vêtements de Shanks ! ricana Ace.

- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Usopp.

- Tant que ça, ouais...

Luffy s'arrêta un instant et se précipita vers une étrange statue au milieu de la rue.

- Na, Conis, c'est quoi ? La tête est trop bizarre ! C'est un phoque laineux ? fit Luffy en regardant la sculpture sous tous les angles.

- C'est plutôt une statue en terre cuite, je dirais, Lu', marmonna Ace. Une idole religieuse, certainement.

- Mais non, c'est juste de l'art, je sais de quoi je parle, ricana Usopp.

- Ceci est Vearth, expliqua Conis. L'incarnation de l'espoir éternel des habitants des cieux.

- Vearth ? K'ssou, où est Marco quand on a besoin de lui ! grogna Ace.

- Le quai est par ici, leur dit Conis en leur montrant une autre rue.

Et tout le monde la suivit.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour voir tout un tas de navire, assez sympathique, voir extrêmement cool pour certains.

La déception fut grande quand ils virent ce à quoi ils avaient droit.

- Voici le Petit Corbeau !

Quatre mâchoires touchèrent le sol.

- C'est une blague ! s'exclama Luffy.

- J'aurais dû prendre mon _Striker_, grogna Ace.

- Je l'utilisais avant d'apprendre à manier le waver. C'est peut-être pas aussi rapide, mais il y a deux Press Dials ! Je vous en prie, prenez-le !

- Pas question, fit Ace. Je tiens à ma réputation de _badass _! C'est pour les fillettes, ça !

- Arrête de râler, Ace, ton ami a sans doute besoin de toi, lui dit Usopp.

- La même ! Moi, je veux celui-là ! fit Luffy.

Et il montra le bateau avec la tête de taureau.

- Bon choix, frérot, approuva Ace.

Conis se retourna pour s'excuser, mais trouva Sanji en train de gronder les deux frères pour leur ingratitude... à coup de pied.

Ce fut bien amoché que les deux frères s'excusèrent auprès de Conis.

- Je t'ai laissé me blesser, Sanji, crois-moi, grogna Ace en se massant la mâchoire alors que ses quelques blessures disparaissaient avec de petites flammes.

- Pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais, grogna Sanji.

Et ils reprirent leur route jusqu'à leur gondole, jusqu'à ce que Conis s'arrête. Elle se retourna en souriant vers eux.

- Vous pouvez quitter le port par la porte numéro deux. Vous déboucherez sur la Milky Road qui mène à Upper Yard. Il... il vous suffit de le suivre.

Elle baissa la tête, perdant son sourire.

- Ohé, Conis, interpella Luffy.

- Oui ?

- Arrête de trembler. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tout va bien se passer...

- Ooooh, Conis-chan, tu t'en fais pour nous !? C'est trop gentil ! fit Sanji.

- Ce pourquoi je m'inquiéterais le plus, c'est le comportement des gens, qui nous fuient comme si on avait la peste, et pendant ce temps, Conis nous montre le chemin et nous prête même un navire, constata Usopp. Ils risquent de croire qu'on est complice, non ?

- Conis. On sait très bien ce qu'il en est. On n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la fuite, mais tu n'as fait que suivre les ordres, ou les consignes... enfin, peu importe. Tout ira bien, assura Ace.

Conis regarda les frères D. qui lui offrirent un beau sourire.

- Je suis en train de vous conduire poliment et avec le sourire, à la mort ! cria Conis, pleurant limite.

Pour le coup, tout le monde s'écarta.

Luffy écarta les bras et prit Conis contre lui pour l'empêcher de pleurer.

- Si je dois être exécuté un jour, je voudrais qu'on me conduise à l'échafaud comme tu l'as fait, Conis, souffla Luffy. Un sourire à la place des injures... le plus beau cadeau que je puisse recevoir avant de mourir.

- Je suis tellement désolée ! pleura Conis sur l'épaule de Luffy.

Ace lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter.

- Ne dit plus rien. On sait tout, lui dit Ace. On ne t'en veut pas.

Luffy laissa Conis dans les bras d'Ace.

- Votre Dieu est stupide. S'il était bon, il ne vous obligerait pas à faire une telle chose, sous peine d'être tué, continua Ace.

- Tu aurais dû te taire, maintenant, il va être après toi, Conis.

Et ce fut la panique.

Les badauds prirent la fuite en hurlant.

Tout le monde leva la tête vers le ciel, et la colère divine tomba. Ace évacua immédiatement Conis, alors que Luffy éloignait son équipage de la zone d'impact.

C'était trop gros, mais ils y arrivèrent de justesse... enfin, Ace y laissa ses jambes.

Conis se sortit de sous Ace qui l'avait écrasé au sol, et poussa un hurlement d'effroi en voyant que des genoux aux orteils, l'aîné des D. n'avaient plus rien. Cela ne dura pas longtemps parce que bien vite, des flammes firent réapparaître ce qui avait disparu.

- C'est pas passer loin, souffla Ace. L'avantage d'être un logia... Tout le monde va bien !?

- Ouais, ça va ! répondit Luffy quelque part dans la poussière.

Sanji se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

- C'est quoi se bordel !? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Là où la colère était tombée, il ne restait plus qu'un immense trou.

- Il semblerait que j'ai été pris de vitesse, commenta une voix venant du ciel.

De la fumée jaillit Gan Fall sur sa monture.

- Oi, ossan ! Attrape la demoiselle et conduis là en lieu sûr ! Ça doit bien existé, non ?! interpella Luffy.

Et Ace jeta Conis dans les bras du vieil homme qui la rattrapa.

- Je vais m'occuper de la jeune fille, Eneru ne pourra pas l'attaquer avec moi, fit le Chevalier du Ciel.

- Un instant, Gan Fall ! appela Ace. Est-ce que vous pouvez me confirmer que les _Roger Kaizoku_ ont posé les pieds sur Upper Yard ?!

- Oui, en effet, une bande d'individu de la mer bleu, portant ce nom, est bien allé voir Upper Yard, répondit le vieil homme.

- Alors pour répondre à votre question, lors de notre rencontre, vous m'avez confondu avec mon défunt père.

Ace inclina son chapeau visage avec un sourire. Gan Fall leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Arrête de te la jouer, Ace. Filez mettre Conis en lieu sûre, fit Luffy en s'époussetant, tout en se mettant debout.

- Vous avez découvert les vrais sentiments de cette terre, et les pouvoirs de son Dieu... qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?

- Peu importe ce qu'il se passe ici. Nos compagnons son sur Upper Yard.

Luffy regarda un instant Gan Fall dans les yeux qui s'en alla en leur souhaitant bonne chance.

Et Ace éclata de rire.

- Arrête de te marrer, Ace, on a du travail, lui dit Sanji en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Et tout le monde rejoignit l'embarcation. Luffy se mit au volant et démarra. Les trois autres se mirent derrière, avec un Ace qui continuait de se fendre la poire comme pas deux.

- En route pour Upper Yard ! lança Luffy avec un immense sourire.

- Pourquoi tu te marres, Ace ? demanda Sanji alors qu'ils franchissaient le portail menant vers la milky road.

- Mais t'as vu leur tête à tous ?! Ils étaient persuadé qu'on allait faire dans nos frocs et refusait d'y aller ! s'esclaffa Ace.

* * *

- Vous pensez que ça ira pour Conis ? C'est une criminelle à présent, puisqu'elle a tenté de nous aider. Elle ne pourra plus vivre ici, constata Usopp. Ce ossan a dit qu'il prendrait soin d'elle, mais...

- C'est pas un mauvais type. Ça se voit dans ses yeux, commenta Luffy tout en conduisant la barque.

Ace bailla, allonger en travers, derrière le fauteuil du conducteur, les pieds croisé au-dessus de l'eau, les mains sous la tête.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes, Sanji ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda Ace.

- Je me demande qui est ton père, c'est tout. Après tout, il a suivi votre oncle jusqu'ici, et ce Chevalier du Ciel le connaît assez pour avoir failli te confondre avec lui, marmonna Sanji qui dévisageait Ace tout en fumant.

- Roooh, laisse-moi le plaisir de donner la réponse à l'énigme, quand vous serez tous à Shabaody !

- T'es con, Ace. Imagine que ça remonte à de mauvaises oreilles, commenta Luffy.

- Sengoku est déjà au courant, ça peut pas être pire, d'après moi. Lu', tu peux pas appuyer un peu plus sur l'accélérateur ?

- J'y peux rien s'il avance pas, déprima le jeune D..

- C'est un navire beaucoup plus lourd que le waver, c'est normal, commenta Sanji. Alors, arrêtez de vous plaindre.

Et ils descendirent tranquillement la milky road, pour déboucher sur une autre, bien plus grande. Face à eux, il y avait une immense forêt.

- Nous y voilà, Lu', souffla Ace. Tu imagines ce que ça signifie ?

- Yep ! On marche sur les traces de Roger ! C'est démentiel !

- C'est Upper Yard, à n'en pas douter, grogna Sanji.

- Y'avait pas de forêt aussi grande sur la carte, commenta Usopp.

- On est sur la Grand Line, tout est possible. Et elle a deux cent ans ta carte, tout de même, Usopp, pointa Ace. Lu'...

- Nani ?

- Zzzzzzzz...

Tout le monde regarda Ace qui venait d'avoir une crise de narcolepsie.

- Il pouvait pas attendre que ça soit fini ! s'énerva Usopp.

- Voilà l'entrer ! Ace va louper l'ambiance ! Shihihi ! Non mais j'ai trop envie d'escalader un de ses arbres !

- Néanmoins, si on veut faire demi-tour, c'est maintenant au jamais. Tu as intérêt à être prêt, Usopp, marmonna Sanji.

- Euh ? Alors, si possible... j'aimerais retourner en arrière !

- Pas question... vous allez vous entraînez ! Shihihi ! ricana Luffy.

- Pas de souci, ça me va, déclara Sanji.

Usopp fit une crise de panique.

Ils plongèrent dans l'obscurité de la forêt, accompagnés par le bruit des feuilles, du moteur et des animaux. Autour d'eux, on voyait des épaves en pagailles. Un rien faisait paniquer Usopp.

Luffy appuya brusquement sur le frein.

Juste à temps. Une lame en balancier manqua de les coupés en deux.

- Itaï ! Luffy ! Qui t'a appris à conduire, c'est pas vrai ! rugit Ace en se réveillant après avoir percuté le siège du conducteur.

Luffy lui montra ce qu'ils venaient d'éviter.

Ace jura et se s'assit à l'arrière, les pieds au ras de l'eau.

- Accrochez-vous ! Lu', attention au volant ! prévint Ace.

Et il activa son pouvoir, faisant littéralement décoller l'embarcation. Luffy donnait des coups de volants dans tous les sens, la langue entre les dents, prévoyant avec le Haki ce qui allait se passer.

Puis, ce fut des pieux.

- Usopp, prend le volant ! demanda Luffy.

Usopp le remplaça sans poser de question, pendant que les trois autres se débarrasser des pieux qui leur tombaient sur la figure.

Ils réussirent à passer la zone de danger.

- Ils ont autre chose, comme ça, en réserve ? demanda Ace.

- Je crois que ce boomerang répond à ta question, annonça Luffy en pointant le danger du doigt.

- USOPP, ESQUIVE ! rugit Sanji.

Et Usopp esquiva.

Esquiva.

Encore et encore.

Mais la lame revenait.

Et encore, et encore.

Toujours.

Inlassable.

Usopp était désormais persuadé que cet endroit serait leur tombeau.

- J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a aucune épave, ici, fit Ace. Ce qui veut dire que personne n'a réussi jusqu'à présent à passer les premiers pièges.

- Tu crois que votre oncle a vécu ça ? demanda Sanji, inquiet.

- Non. Ça doit être plus récent. Sinon, Ji-chan nous en aurait parlé, rejeta Luffy.

Le piège revint encore une fois sur eux, et Luffy en eut marre. D'un parfaite coup de poing enduit de Haki, il le brisa en morceau, laissant sa main noirci intact, sans la moindre égratignure.

Ace applaudit.

- Piouf, c'est fini... soupira Usopp. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu envie de faire demi-tour.

Ace passa un bras autour du cou d'Usopp et lui mit ses doigts sur la tempe.

- Si tu veux pas qu'en rentrant dans le Shin Sekai, je dise à ton père que je t'ai fait la peau, continu tout droit, Usopp, et ne fais pas demi-tour, souffla Ace, tirant des sueurs froides au jeune homme.

- Ah, nouveau piège, lamproie géante céleste, commenta Luffy. Entraînement.

- Hai, senshô, marmonna Sanji.

Et il sauta en l'air pour donner un bon coup de pied dans la bestiole plus grosse que leur embarcation, faisant hurler de peur Usopp. Ace retourna s'asseoir à l'arrière, souriant devant les prouesses de Sanji.

- Gamin tes coups étaient déjà redoutable, là, t'es passé largement au niveau au-dessus, complimenta Ace.

- Merci, accepta Sanji en revenant à bord.

- Vu la taille de l'engin, ça va pas que sucer notre sang... mais cette forêt à l'air encore plus passionnante que les histoires de Ji-chan.

- J'avoue, super intéressante ! Dommage que j'ai pas d'appareil, j'aurais pris des photos pour Sabo ! rit Luffy.

- Nan ! Je suis pas d'accord ! Tout ce qu'on rencontre ici essaie de nous tuer ! Cette forêt est tout, sauf génial !

- Mais on vient à peine d'arriver ! gémirent les deux frères.

* * *

Ace avait fait une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie.

On pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la route n'en finissait pas.

Luffy avait de l'espoir en pensant que les prêtres voulaient les tester. Ce qui avait surpris Usopp, sur le fait que personne n'avait peut-être jamais réussi à atteindre les Oralies.

Ils ne savaient rien de leur adversaire, mais il semblait les observer, où qu'ils soient.

Le Haki pouvait en faire autant.

Enfin, des nouveaux invités arrivèrent pendant qu'ils discutaient du principe des dieux (en passant par celui des paresseux, des pauvres et des porte-malheurs).

D'autres lamproies dont Sanji se chargea.

- Na, Sanji, la lamproie, c'est bon en barbec' ? marmonna Ace en revenant à lui.

Il bailla avec profusion et s'étira.

- Laissez tomber, je ne peux pas cuisiner dans un endroit pareil, même si tu fournis le feu, Ace, soupira Sanji.

Usopp flippait, mais grave.

- Tiens, regardez devant, fit Luffy.

Droit devant se tenait une statue de pierre géante, entourées de quatre porte, menant toutes à des endroits différents.

- On vote ? proposa Ace. C'est quoi les choix ?

- C'est une ordalie différente pour chacune des portes, marmonna Usopp. Marais, Fer, Fils et Bulles.

- Alors Dieu nous propose un petit jeu, constata Sanji.

- Procédons au vote, fit Ace en se mettant en tailleurs. Qui veut aller dans quelle ordalie ?


	32. Entraînement !

**Bonsoir à tous ! Chapitre du soir, pour vous, rien que pour vous ! mouhahahahaha !**

**Oh et Evanae ... tu sauras que j'aime prendre des risques ehhehe !**

**Allez, au programme, c'est l'entraînement d'Usopp et Sanji.**

* * *

Usopp était vraiment paniqué.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Ace l'a dit... on vote, marmonna Sanji en sortant une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet.

Ace claqua des doigts et la cigarette s'alluma.

- Je vote pour les bulles ! Ça a l'air drôle ! Nihi ! décréta Luffy.

- Drôle de raison, marmonna Usopp. C'est censé être des ordalies, mais j'avoue que les bulles à l'air d'être le seul truc non violent... quoique...

Usopp commença à imaginer tout un tas de scénario tous plus abracadabresque les uns que les autres, le faisant de plus en plus paniqué.

- J'ai pas de préférence, déclara Sanji. Ace, tu choisis quoi ?

- M'en fou un peu, c'est votre entraînement à tous les deux, après tout. Mais j'avoue que les bulles, ça a l'air délire, annonça Ace.

- Bon... faisons confiance à l'instinct des D., comme dit Marco-san... marmonna Usopp en tournant le gouvernail pour aller vers la porte des bulles.

Ils se retrouvèrent plonger dans l'obscurité la plus total, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace éclaire le tunnel avec ses _Hotarubi_.

- Je vais prendre ta place, Usopp, parce que si tu fermes les yeux, on va se prendre un mur, fit Ace.

- Va-va-vas-y... grelotta d'effroi Usopp.

Et ils échangèrent de place.

Ace se mit à l'aise devant le volant, le pied sur l'accélérateur et le Haki en alerte.

- Na, vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser ? demanda brusquement Luffy.

- Je crois savoir, sourit Ace.

- De quoi ? s'enquit Usopp.

- Quatre portes. Une bonne et quatre piégés !

- Hein ! Mais de quoi tu parles, Luffy ! s'égosilla Usopp sous la panique. Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ! Ace, fait demi-tour ! Imaginez qu'on se soit trompé !

- Je peux pas faire demi-tour, le courant est trop fort et le dial n'a pas assez de puissance. Avec mon _Striker_, j'y arriverais sans souci, mais là, c'est pas possible. Je pense que si on a pris la mauvaise, on tombera de l'île céleste ! Nihi !

Usopp paniqua d'autant plus, engueulant les deux frères pour leurs idées stupides.

- On va vite le savoir, la sortie est là, accrochez-vous, sourit Ace.

Tout le monde s'accrocha à ce qu'il pouvait.

Et ce fut la chute !

Tout le monde hurla pour le coup !

Et plouf !

Ils atterrirent pas mal de mètres en dessous, toujours sur une milky road.

Tout le monde essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient sains et saufs, et avaient juste fait peur à des oiseaux.

Usopp était hors service, c'était certain.

Les frères D. se marraient à n'en plus pouvoir tenir debout et se prenait les coups de pieds de Sanji dans la figure sans que cela ne leur face ni chaud, ni froid.

- On recommence !? demanda Luffy.

- Chiche ! approuva Ace avec un sourire aussi immense que celui de son petit-frère.

- Dommage que Sab' ne soit pas avec nous !

- Il nous aurait foutu une claque derrière le crâne à chacun, avant de nous dire de remonter immédiatement, pour recommencer !

Et cela les fit rire d'autant plus.

Sanji se laissa tomber sur le bord de leur embarcation pour fumer tranquillement, totalement exaspéré par les deux frères.

Le calme fini par revenir, et ils purent observer les alentours tranquillement (après avoir menacé Ace de l'affamé s'il s'endormait au volant).

Y'avait tout un tas de bulles.

Des bulles blanches, partout, qui flottaient paresseusement dans les airs.

Des petits bulles d'ilonimbus qui entouré le navire.

- On dirait des gros flocons de neiges ! compara Luffy. Cet endroit est trop bizarre ! C'est marrant !

- Aaaah, la neige... qu'est-ce que je regrette d'avoir mangé mon logia, juste parce que depuis, les noëls que j'ai vécu n'ont plus jamais été blanc... soupira Ace, nostalgique.

- Au lieu de te laisser aller à la nostalgie, suit la route. Elle monte à travers les arbres, lui dit Sanji.

- Na, quelqu'un a une idée du principe de cette ordalie ?

- Sa na... l'idéale serait que rien ne se passe, mais je doute que ça soit aussi facile. Et je doute que toi et Ace soyez satisfaits si rien n'arrive...

- C'est juste qu'on manquera un combat qui aurait pu être intéressant, mais il y a quelqu'un, par-là, je le sens, et il n'a pas les meilleurs intentions du monde, marmonna Ace.

Il posa ses pieds sur le volant et se mit à conduire ainsi, les bras sous la tête. Bon, ça lui valut un coup de Sanji, mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

- Reste vigilent, Ace, y'a peut-être des pièges cachés, comme tout à l'heure, pointa Sanji.

- Iie, on l'aurait sentit, sinon. On ne peut que continuer tout droit, de toute façon et suivre le courant. J'ai soif, y'a pas quelque chose à boire ?

- On peut se prendre du thé, proposa Luffy.

- Bonne idée, et fait pété les senbei que tu as dans ton sac, fit Usopp.

- Arrêtez vos conneries... grogna Sanji.

- On ne fait que manger et boire, où est le problème ? demanda Ace en se retournant un peu pour regarder Sanji.

- Toi, regarde la route !

Ace eut une petite moue boudeuse et se remit correctement.

Luffy et lui levèrent brusquement la tête et suivirent une boule qui passa au-dessus de leur tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Usopp.

Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire et secouèrent la tête, sans rien dire.

- C'est bizarre. Je me disais, quatre portes, quatre prêtres, mais pour le moment, on n'a rencontré personne, marmonna Sanji.

Les deux frères eurent un petit rire, mais ne dirent rien.

Usopp et Luffy s'amusèrent un peu avec une bulle qui brusquement éclata, faisant tomber un serpent droit sur Usopp. Et d'un coup de pied, Luffy l'envoya balader.

- C'était pas sympa, ça, Prêtre-san, commenta Ace à voix haute. _Kagerou._

Sa boule de feu envoya balader une bulle qui venait juste devant eux, et qui explosa un peu plus loin.

- Chaque bulle réserve une jolie surprise, faut croire, ricana Luffy.

- Ho ho-hooo ! C'est amusant de voir ce qui va sortir ! fit une voix quelque part dans les hauteurs.

Une bulle descendit à leur niveau, portant sur elle un étrange personnage aux cheveux longs et rouges qui disait :

- Je les nomme les 'Nuages Surprises' ! Ho, ho-hoo ! Heso !

- Heso, Prêtre-san, tu te décides enfin à te montrer, soupira Ace.

- Ho, ho-hoo ! On maîtrise le Mantra sur la mer Bleu, faut croire ! Merci d'avoir choisi mon Ordalie des Bulles ! Ho, ho-hooo ! Je suis Satori, un prélat du Dieu Eneru, et je contrôle la Vearth de la forêt perdu ! Ho, ho-hooo !

- Ace. Honnêtement. C'est quoi ce que tu vois ? demanda Luffy en regardant l'étrange personnage, perplexe.

- Un grosse boule blanche bavarde qui a essayé d'imiter les cheveux rouges de Shanks, avec un sourire de pervers.

- C'est quoi le problème de ce gros tas ? demanda Sanji. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est l'un des prêtres ?

- Ne te laisse pas piéger par les apparences, Sanji, ça peut être dangereux. Beaucoup se font avoir par Izou et Haruta, à cause de ça, parce qu'on les prend pour des femmes sans défense... quoiqu'Izou le cherche en se travestissant en geisha. Haruta, lui, il n'y peut rien s'il ressemble beaucoup à une femme. Même moi je me suis posé des questions sur son sexe, avertit Ace.

- Non mais sérieusement, regardez-le, il est en train de danser et de se marrer ! On peut pas le prendre au sérieux ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Mais ça ne veut toujours rien dire, ça. C'est un ennemi, Usopp. Et c'est votre entraînement, à toi et Sanji. Mettez-le à terre.

- Il a l'air extrêmement stupide.

- Et tu tombes droit dans son piège, Usopp. Ace, on reste intervient pas, d'acc ?

- J'ai comme l'envie de faire la sieste, commenta Hiken en inclinant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

- Sanji, Usopp, vous allez devoir le battre sur on veut atteindre le _Merry_.

- Si j'étais vous, je me sous-estimerais pas, vous aurez besoin de toute votre puissance pour avoir ne serait qu'une chance de m'avoir ! Ho, ho-hooo ! leur dit le Prélat.

- Je me disais que tu avais l'air mauvais au Haki, ou Mantra, comme tu l'appelles. Tu es tout bonnement incapable de réaliser la puissance des personnes qui sont face à toi, soupira Ace.

Et Satori sauta de sa bulle pour fondre sur eux. Il visa Ace, le plus proche et eut une mauvaise surprise en utilisant son Impact Dial caché dans son gant : en effet, la tête d'Ace explosa dans une gerbe de flamme, avant de reprendre forme dans un embrasement.

- Je te déconseille de déranger ma sieste, siffla Ace. On ne joue pas impunément avec le feu.

- Akuma no mi ? souffla Satori en prenant du recul. Logia, sans doute...

- Sanji, Usopp, il est à vous, déclara Luffy en se laissant tomber sur les genoux de son aîné qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

Satori revint à la charge, et Sanji lui envoya un coup de pied dans le cou, avec son _collier shoot_, mais l'homme esquiva aisément, et présenta sa main. Sanji compris très vite le danger, en ayant vu comment le crâne d'Ace avait explosé, et esquiva.

- Tu as de bon réflexe, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant ! Ho-hoo !

- Usopp, c'est quoi ta spécialité ? demanda Luffy.

Usopp fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il devait le rappeler à Luffy, quand il comprit ce que voulait dire son capitaine. Il sauta du navire et fit une belle chute. Bien heureusement, son instinct et son sang de pirate fit qu'il ne se fit pas trop mal, et il entreprit d'escalader un arbre, afin de se mettre en position.

Luffy n'avait pas besoin de soulever le chapeau de son aîné pour deviner qu'il souriait. Et même si lui-même affiché un air impassible, il était fière.

Sanji faisait de son mieux, utilisant toute la vitesse qu'il avait pour tenter de prendre à défaut le mantra du prélat, tout en évitant l'Impact Dial caché dans le gant.

C'est là qu'Usopp entra dans la danse, obligeant le prélat à se concentrer sur lui, mais il se prit en échange le pied de Sanji dans le ventre, ce qui l'envoya valsé plus loin. Sanji suivit le mouvement, s'éloignant du navire à l'arrêt.

- Bon travail d'équipe, constata Ace. Usopp est doué. Une fois dans le Shin Sekai, je suis certain qu'il pourra rivaliser sans souci avec son père. Quant à Sanji, il a beaucoup de potentiel. Tu as songé à les entraîner à résister au Haki du Roi ?

- J'y vais doucement, discrètement. Je monte toujours un peu plus le niveau, tous les jours. J'ai pas voulu le faire pendant que vous étiez à bord, histoire de pas mettre ton ami en sale posture.

- Tu peux le faire sans souci. Marco arrive à rester debout face au Haki de Shanks, après tout. En parlant de Haki... le jiji sait que tu l'as, parce que je m'interroge sur le pourquoi il a refusé de t'enseigner à le maîtriser...

- Il sait pas que je l'ai. Il m'a dit que Ji-chan m'en avait sans doute parlé, et que je l'avais peut-être, mais qu'on en parlerait quand je me serais inscrit dans la Marine, alors, j'ai _oublié_ de lui dire... ouch, Sanji vient de se prendre un sale coup dans le visage.

- Impact Dial. Il peut s'estimer heureux que ce ne soit que ça, et dans les mains d'un idiot. Il a réalisé qu'on est pas des gars classiques et il a tellement peur que toi ou moi entrions dans la danse qu'il en songe même pas à utiliser ses bulles.

- Aïe, dans la poitrine...

- Il va y arriver. Il commence à anticiper quelques coups. Son Haki commence à s'éveiller.

Luffy détourna brutalement la tête.

- Vas-y, je les surveille, lui dit Ace, en sachant ce qui avait distrait son frère.

- Oi, les gars ! Je pars devant ! cria Luffy.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fila de branche en branche, laissant son frère derrière lui, histoire de voler au secoure de Chopper. Il parvenait à sentir Marco, Nami, Zoro et Robin, mais ils étaient trop loin, même en passant par les airs, pour arriver à temps auprès du petit renne.

- Tiens bon, Chopper, grogna Luffy entre ses dents.

* * *

Conis cessa de jouer de la harpe, pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait. Gan Fall s'interrompit dans l'attention qu'il portait à son jardin de citrouilles et lui dit :

- Petite, il y a en bas, dans la Mer Bleue, des gens qui se font appeler Kaizoku. Le savais-tu ?

Conis resta un instant silencieuse, s'interrogeant sur la raison de la question, puis répondit qu'elle ne le savait pas.

- Ce sont des hors-la-loi qui naviguent sur les eaux bleues. Bien qu'ils soient tous différents, ils sont connus pour orner leur bateau d'un drapeau noir avec une tête de mort.

Conis se souvint d'avoir vu un tel drapeau sur le _Merry_ , puis la marque dessiner par Ace dans le sable, et enfin, le tatouage des deux Shirohiges.

- J'ai l'intime conviction que ce Mugiwara et les autres sont eux-mêmes des pirates.

- Alors vous voulez dire que c'étaient des criminels depuis le début ?! s'exclama Pagaya.

- Hehe... ils sont sûrement hors-la-loi sur la Mer Bleue. Mais dans chaque monde, on trouve des marginaux comme eux. En quoi leur statut est-il différent du vôtre ? Qui peut dire si les actes des hors-la-loi ne sont pas louables ? Pour dire les choses de façon extrême... un héros en temps de guerre, peut-être vu comme un meurtrier en temps de paix. Moi-même, j'ai sympathisé avec des pirates, ceux justement sur les traces desquels ils sont. Ils sont venus ici il y a plus de vingt ans, lorsque j'étais encore le Dieu de ce pays. Je les trouvais passionnants et turbulents. Les adieux furent très pénibles...

Il recommença à arroser ses citrouilles, tout en discutant de la situation de leur nation, en guerre permanente contre les Shandias, ou guerilleros. À son époque, il avait voulu mettre à terme la guerre, mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'y arriver, Eneru avait pris le trône. Il raconta alors l'histoire du chant de l'île qui s'était élevé à l'apparition de Upper Yard, signal du début de la guerre. Chant qui la prochaine fois qu'il retentirait, signerait la fin du conflit.

- La terre chantera de nouveau, annonça Gan Fall en souriant.

C'est là que Pierre se manifesta, ayant entendu le sifflet de Chopper. Gan Fall s'empara de sa lance, et s'en alla immédiatement pour voler au secoure du petit renne, laissant Pagaya et Conis derrière lui.

* * *

Luffy arriva juste à temps pour assister au début du combat entre Gan Fall et le prélat.

- CHOPPER ! cria Luffy.

Le petit renne se tourna vers son capitaine qui se tenait sur la branche d'un arbre.

- LUFFY ! hurla Chopper en retenant ses larmes.

- Permettez !

Luffy enroula un bras autour de la taille de Gan Fall et se projeta sur le dos de Pierre qui failli perdre l'équilibre.

- Que fais-tu ?! demanda le Chevalier du Ciel, surpris.

- Je défends mon vaisseau et mon médecin de bord, jiji ! répondit Luffy.

Il brandit son bras sur le côté et passa rapidement de Gear Second.

Avant que leur adversaire ne réussisse à faire quoique ce soit, Luffy était déjà sur lui, lui enfonçant un poing noir de Haki dans la poitrine.

Gan Fall resta stupéfait devant la vitesse de l'attaque, capable de prendre à défaut le Haki, mais aussi face à la puissance.

Luffy retourna sur Pierre, regardant le prêtre tombait à terre, près de la rive. Le jeune pirate braqua son regard sur l'oiseau mauve et celui-ci eut des sueurs froides en sentant le Haki du Roi qui pulsait dans le regard du D..

- Ramasse ce débris et disparaît. Maintenant, siffla Luffy.

Et l'oiseau s'exécuta.

Pierre se posa sur le _Merry_ et Chopper se jeta dans les bras de Luffy.

- Yoshi, yoshi, c'est fini Chopper... tu t'es bien battu, assura Luffy en serrant le petit renne contre lui.

- Il semblerait que je ne fus pas de très grande utilité, constata Gan Fall.

- Merci de m'avoir gagné un peu de temps.

- Et les trois autres ?

- En chemin. Ils ont fini avec le lourdaud. Sanji et Usopp avaient besoin de s'entraîner.

- Luffy... j'ai... j'ai essayé de protégé le navire... mais j'ai échoué... pleura Chopper.

- Ne t'en fait pas Chopper, ce n'est pas grave... rassura Luffy. Tu as fait de ton mieux, et pour ça, je suis très fière de toi. Allez, il faut que tu te soignes...

Chopper hocha faiblement la tête et alla dans la baie médicale, laissant Luffy seul pour regarder avec peine les dégâts.

- Navré, _Merry_, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps... murmura Luffy en posant sa main sur la figure de proue.

- Je peux vous poser une question jeune homme ? demanda Gan Fall.

- Mmmh ?

Luffy se retourna vers le Chevalier du Ciel.

- Qu'est-il advenu de Gol D. Roger ?

- Marco est le mieux placé pour répondre à cette question. Voir Ace. Marco était déjà dans le circuit à l'époque de Roger. Si je vous en parle, moi, je ne ferais que répéter ce que l'on m'a dit à ce sujet. Ce ne sera donc pas un récit de première main.

- Je vois. Je me renseignerais auprès de lui.

Luffy soupira et se mit au boulot. Très vite, le Petit Corbeau arriva avec Ace, Sanji et Usopp.


	33. Préparatif pour la chasse à l'or

**Salut à tous !**

**J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée, et surtout un bon aprem, où que vous soyez !**

**Je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours aujourd'hui ou dans les jours à venir et je ferais en sorte de vous fournir encore longtemps de quoi vous destressez à la fin de la journée !**

**Quelques commentaires :**

**Kira 1726 : Vu qu'Ace se tape l'incruste, c'est déjà normal que ça soit très différent, après, j'ai suivi de mon mieux... à ma sauce :3 Et pour la version violon, je la connais, oui, j'ai un mod qui me permet de l'entendre dès que je lance le jeu :3 (merci le whorkshop)**

**Evanae : les deux frères n'ont pas fait grand chose de spéciale et tu trouves le moyen d'avoir des fous rire... tu vas mourir quand ils se reverront ! Ne serait-ce que quand Ace verra le cadeau de Sabo pour ses vingts et un ans !**

**Et maintenant, on retrouve l'aventure !**

* * *

- On a rencontré des Guerilleros en chemin. Le gars qui c'est pointé, un peu plus tôt... il nous a _gentiment _demandé de retourner sur la Mer Bleue... ricana Ace en posant un pied sur l'Autel Sacrificiel, après avoir assommé d'un coup de Haki, tous les requins des environs.

- Tu parles, il nous a tirés dessus, oui, grogna Sanji.

- En bref, il avait l'intention de botter le cul de Dieu.

- Et Ace l'a provoqué... pleura Usopp.

- Il a le sang chaud, il est comme ça, t'en fait pas, soupira Luffy. En attendant, on a du travail. _Merry_ a souffert.

Chopper ressortit de son coin médicale avec de quoi soigner des blessures, et se mit au travail avec Sanji et Usopp.

- Luffy... Marco nous a dit... pour le _Merry_. Il a dit que la quille était cassé, murmura Chopper.

Le regard de Luffy s'assombrit. Ace lui serra un instant l'épaule pour lui transmettre son soutien.

- Nanda, nanda ? demanda Usopp.

- On en parlera quand tout le monde sera là. Na, Ace, Gan Fall est curieux de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Roger.

- Roger, ka ? Pour un récit de première main, il faut s'adresser à Marco, témoin de certains faits d'armes de cet homme... marmonna Ace.

- Qu'est-il advenu de lui ? s'enquit Gan Fall.

- Exécuté, y'a un peu plus de vingt ans, après avoir conquis la totalité de la Grand Line. On mourant, il a poussé les hommes à la mer, à la poursuite d'un mystérieux et légendaire trésor... la One Piece. C'est ce que tout le monde sait, en bas. Gol D. Roger, le Kaizoku Ou, le seul homme à avoir réussi à conquérir la Grand Line est mort avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vois. Une mort digne d'un grand homme, fit Gan Fall. Qui l'a conduit à l'échafaud ?

- Genkotsu no Garp. Un vieux chnoque de marine qui ne sait rien faire de plus que traumatisé des gosses sans défenses. Un D., lui aussi.

- So ka.

- Le soleil se couche, on pourrait camper sur la berge. On songera a réparé ce qu'on peut du _Merry_ demain. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?! fit Luffy.

Il avait adressé sa question aux explorateurs qui étaient de retour.

- Yep ! On a découvert des trucs très intéressants ! assura Nami avec un grand sourire. Chopper, tout va bien ?

- Il s'est bien battu !

- Robin-chawn ! Nami-swan !

Tout le monde regarda Sanji.

- Y'en a un qui a la forme, au moins, commenta Ace.

- Ace, tu peux... commença Luffy.

Ace saisit la demande implicite et prit son élan. Il sauta alors du sommet de l'autel pour atterrir droit sur le pauvre Marco, qu'il renversa au passage.

- Shihihi ! fit le jeune commandant assis sur la poitrine de son compagnon.

Marco redressa sur ses coudes avec un soupir et regarda Ace, avant de lui ébouriffé les cheveux affectueusement.

- On va chercher du bois pour le feu ! annonça Ace. Gan Fall, vous venez !?

Le chevalier céleste haussa des épaules et suivit les deux Shirohiges pour partir chercher du bois pour faire un bivouac.

Profitant d'être seul avec son équipage, Luffy rejoignit à terre les explorateurs, avec Chopper, Sanji et Usopp. Il alla s'asseoir sur une racine en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy ? demanda Sanji. Tu tires une sale tête.

- _Merry_ ne va pas bien. Vraiment pas bien du tout, commença Luffy.

- C'est vrai qu'il a souffert, mais on peut toujours le réparé, et ça ira mieux ! Ne tire pas une tête pareille pour ça, Luffy ! fit Usopp.

- Usopp. La quille est cassée. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Le sniper ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma immédiatement.

- La quille est la partie essentielle du navire. Si elle est endommagée, alors, le navire est... mort.

- Ne raconte pas de connerie, Luffy ! s'exclama Sanji.

- Je m'y connais un peu sur les navires, pour en avoir étudié beaucoup de plans, pendant mes études d'archéologie. Et Fushisho-san a soulevé le navire assez pour qu'on puisse voir la quille. Elle est vraiment endommagée, souffla Robin.

- On peut pas changer cette pièce ? demanda Chopper.

- Non. Changé la quille revient à faire un nouveau bateau, identique au _Merry_, sans être le _Merry_, expliqua Luffy.

- Mais on ne peut pas se débarrasser du _Going_ _Merry_ comme ça ! C'est notre nakama ! On ne peut pas... rugit Usopp.

- Usopp ! Tu crois que cette situation me laisse indifférent !? J'ai pas envie d'abandonner ce navire, moi aussi, mais il est question de notre survie, de notre sécurité ! On n'a pas le choix ! Pense au _Merry _! Tu crois qu'il serait ravi qu'on trouve la mort avec lui, parce qu'on a été trop sentimental pour songer à notre sécurité !? S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de pouvoir le sauver, je sauterais dessus ! Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour aller jusqu'à Raftell avec lui ! Mais il a fait son temps...

Luffy inclina son chapeau sur son visage, essayant de cacher ses yeux embués de larmes.

Usopp se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage baissé. Le silence devint pesant, et tous regardèrent leur navire, leur nakama, sur le point de mourir. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, le fidèle _Merry_ allait rendre l'âme ?

- Nami, tu as avec toi la carte de la Grand Line ? demanda le jeune capitaine.

Nami hocha la tête, et la sortit de son sac. Luffy la déplia et chercha quelque chose, avant de pointer une île.

- Water Seven. De ce que je sais, on peut trouver de bons charpentiers, là-bas. On se renseignera, au cas où, s'ils ont un moyen pour réparer une quille cassé. Si les techniques n'ont pas évolué pour permettre ça, eh bien, on achètera un nouveau bateau. Mais dans tous les cas, il nous faut de l'or, et ce n'est pas avec nos économies qu'on va y arriver. J'aime pas annoncé les mauvaises nouvelles, mais les faits sont là, annonça Luffy.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- Luffy... c'est ton oncle qui te parlait de l'histoire de cette île, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nami après un instant de silence.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il t'a parlé d'or, par ici ?

Luffy hocha la tête.

- Il en reste peut-être, supposa Sanji.

- Alors, nous allons nous organiser pour trouver ça. Parlons de la suite, à présent. Dès qu'on sera redescendu, je vais commencer à vous entraîner au Haki, même les plus faibles.

- L'Armement ne nous sera pas utile si on ne fait pas du corps à corps en combat, pointa Nami.

- Je songeai à celui de l'Observation. Il sera utile pour tout le monde. La façon dont on procédera sera sans doute étrange, mais c'est comme ça que mes frères et moi l'avons appris.

- Comment se déroulera cet entraînement ? s'enquit Robin.

- Vous serez par deux. Zoro et Sanji, vous serez ensemble, et inutile de râler. Vous êtes à la frontière, tous les deux, contrairement aux autres.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent un instant, avant de détourner la tête en boudant.

- Chopper et Usopp, vous serez ensemble. Robin, avec Nami. Pendant une heure, l'un de vous se bandera les yeux et essaiera d'esquiver des coups de bâtons que lui donnera l'autre sur la tête. Au bout d'une heure, vous échangerez. On fera ça tous les jours.

- T'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama Nami.

- Je suis sérieux, justement. Des questions ?

Zoro leva un bras.

- J'en ai deux, senshô. On aura droit à un entraînement pour le Haki de l'Armement ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est du Haki de Roi ?

- On verra ça en faisant des passes d'armes. J'ai pas vraiment eut de cours pour celui. On m'a juste dit : touche Ace, alors, après mettre mainte et mainte fois brûler, j'ai réussi à lui mettre une droite. Faut espérer que ça vienne avec l'instinct. Pour le Haki du Roi, si quelqu'un, outre que moi, l'a à bord, il restera latent sans l'apprentissage des deux autres Haki. Néanmoins, je vais faire au mieux pour vous forgez une résistance contre ce Haki. Autre chose ?

Pas d'autres commentaires.

- Très bien, alors, nous allons monter un bivouac pour la nuit. Sanji, Zoro et moi, nous allons chasser pour trouver de quoi manger.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et tout le monde était réuni autour d'un barbecue de viande de requin, en attendant que le ragoût de Sanji finisse de cuir. Luffy avait tenu parole et mangeait moins... au lieu de dix fois plus que les autres, il se contentait de trois fois plus. Pour le coup, histoire de ne pas paraître grossier, Ace dû lui aussi réduire sa consommation au même niveau que son frangin (même si Marco fit mine de regarder ailleurs pour l'encourager à piocher dans son assiette). Gan Fall avait accepté de rester avec eux, histoire de partager ce repas autour du feu de camp. L'équipage avait fini par accepter la nouvelle, et se concentrait sur autre chose pour ne pas se laisser aller à la peine de savoir _Merry_ en fin de vie.

- Je peux avoir un résumer de la journée de chacun ? demanda Luffy avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Histoire que tout le monde sache ce que les autres ont fait.

- Eh bien, on a traversé la Forêt Perdu, et on est tombé sur un prêtre du nom de Satori. Normalement, il devait se servir de bulles surprises pour nous attaquer, mais il semblait perturbé, et pas très concentré, marmonna Sanji. Usopp et moi l'avons affronté à nous deux, à la demande de Luffy. Je pense que le pire, c'est le Mantra ou Haki, peu importe le nom...

- Mantra, c'est le nom donné ici au Haki de l'Observation connu sur la Mer Bleue, expliqua Marco.

- Merci. Donc, ça a été une vrai galère, on devait le déconcentré de notre mieux, voir le prendre de vitesse, afin de compenser le fait qu'il anticipait nos coups.

- Très bien, Chopper ? fit Luffy.

- J'ai fait quelques réparations jusqu'à ce qu'un prêtre du nom de Shura débarque de nulle part sur un oiseau en se servant d'une lance qui brûlait tout. J'ai fait de mon mieux et appelé Gan Fall à l'aide, puis Luffy est arrivé, et d'un coup, l'a vaincu, avant de faire fuir son oiseau. Il pouvait lui aussi prévoir mes mouvements.

- Merci Chopper. Le groupe de Nami, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Vous avez vraiment passé une sale journée, commenta la rouquine. De notre côté, on a découvert que cet île est en réalité un morceau de Jaya. La Cité d'Or n'a pas coulé sous les eaux, elle a été propulsée dans le ciel.

- Merci, Nami.

- Autre chose. Les guerrilleros. Ils ne veulent pas de nous par ici, ils se sont montré clair sur le sujet, ajouta Usopp.

- Ils ont le mantra ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Non, aucun d'eux ne l'a, informa Gan Fall.

- Conclusions, on est face à des gars qui peuvent anticiper nos actions. La vitesse est nécessaire, alors, dans ces conditions. Ensuite, il y a des indigènes qui ne veulent pas de nous ici, et enfin, point important, la Cité d'Or. Robin, c'est là qu'on trouvera sans doute un Ponéglyphe. De plus, au vu de notre situation, on va avoir besoin d'argent. Il faut la trouvé, cette cité. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

- Dieu sera furieux ! Il est effrayant ! fit Chopper.

Robin se contenta de rire en silence en disant qu'ils allaient s'amuser.

- Ma, des pirates ne peuvent pas laisser passer l'occasion de voler un trésor, ricana Sanji.

- Et en plus de ça, c'est bourré d'ennemi, là-bas ! grinça Zoro avec un sourire démoniaque. Il va falloir survivre et repousser ses limites ! Ça promet ! J'espère qu'une fois dans le Shin Sekai, je pourrais me faire un poulet rôtie !

- Si vous devez vous battre, c'est pour faire une simple passe d'arme. Si on se met Shirohige-ossan à dos, Ace sera en mauvaise posture, rectifia Luffy.

- Merci d'y penser, Lu', sourit Ace.

- Pas de souci, je dirais juste à Oyaji que j'ai rencontré un rookie démoniaque qui veut absolument arriver à me surpasser, et donc, de me laisser faire joujou avec le marimo, yoi, sourit paresseusement le Phénix.

- Tch... fit Zoro.

- Je t'attendrais en enfer, Roronoa Zoro.

Ace se racla la gorge, faisant rire Marco.

- Non mais sérieusement ! Nous devons nous méfier de Dieu ! s'exclama Usopp en se retenant de pleurer. Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes tous damnés !

Tout le monde, sauf Chopper, éclata plus ou moins de rire.

- Vous êtes une belle bande de déjanté, à l'instar de vos prédécesseurs, commenta Gan Fall en souriant. Pour ce qui est d'Eneru... il n'est pas plus redoutable que votre ami Ace-kun.

Tout le monde regarda le vieil homme, plus ou moins surpris.

- Eneru tire sa force de son logia, le goro goro no mi.

- C'est _tout _?! Moi qui espérait un truc plus palpitant ! s'exclama Luffy, déçu.

- Je vous parle d'un logia !

- Le caoutchouc est un isolant, sourit Marco. Même pas besoin de busoshoku dans ces conditions pour Mugiwara. Ce qui fait trois personnes qui sont insensibles à ses pouvoirs.

- Le feu n'en a rien à faire de la foudre, bailla Ace en s'installa un peu mieux contre les jambes de Marco. Et il faut plus que ça pour descendre un Phénix.

- On est en train de donner des infos à l'ennemi, là, non ? demanda Luffy.

C'était une façon de leur rappeler qu'on les espionnait avec le 'mantra'.

- Même ainsi, on peut l'avoir. L'ennemi n'a pas encore réalisé qu'il existe _plus_ fort que lui, Lu'.

Puis ils parlèrent de l'organisation du lendemain, et Robin attira l'attention sur ce qu'avait dit Norland avant de mourir : de l'or à travers l'œil droit du crâne.

- Nami, rassemble la carte de Jaya et celle de Skypiea, yoi, fit Marco.

Tout le monde alla voir la navigatrice qui leur montra ainsi à quoi ressembler Jaya quatre siècles auparavant : à un crâne. Et l'œil droit était dans les environs.

Comme ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le navire sans surveillance, il y aurait deux équipes, afin de mettre la main sur la fortune immense qui les attendait. Tout le monde s'interrompit brutalement.

Des loups débarquèrent et le chef se mit à les engueuler.

- En gros, on est sur leur territoire et on a intérêt à foutre le camp, yoi, résuma Marco. Soi-disant que tout lui appartient. Tu en penses quoi, Ace ?

Sbam ! Le loup se prit un coup de la part de Nami, incapable de renoncer à son trésor, mais ça énerva le reste de la bande. Luffy se leva de là où il était assis et s'avança à la rencontre des loups.

- On va faire les choses simplement... soit vous partagez ce feu avec nous, et personne n'aura de bobo... soit, on va faire les choses à ma manière, menaça Luffy en faisant craquer ses poings.

C'est là que le chef intervint et calma le jeu.

- Tu t'es fait un ami inattendu, Nami, commenta Marco. Il vient de prendre ta défense, yoi.

- Cette nana est vraiment bizarre, soupira Ace. Na, Marco, dans la tradition la plus pirate qui soit, quand y'a de l'or de prévu, faut faire quoi ?

- La fête, question stupide, Ace ! fit Luffy. Je veux un feu de joie ! Rien ne vaut un grand feu et une belle fête pour oublier ses soucis !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Kaizoku Ou, assura l'aîné des D. avec un sourire immense.

* * *

- Je vous l'avais dit ! Il y avait bien quelqu'un là, hier soir ! s'exclama Usopp en voyant que le _Merry_ avait reçu quelques réparations.

Zoro regarda Marco. Il savait que le Phénix s'était approché du navire, dans la soirée, quand ils avaient été réveillé par le cri d'Usopp.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, yoi. Je suis peut-être aller voir de plus près, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je suis navigateur, par charpentier.

- Klabautermann, fit Ace.

- Quoi ? demanda Nami.

- J'en ai entendu parler dans quelques histoires, annonça Robin. Il s'agit, basiquement, de l'incarnation même de l'esprit du navire. On raconte qu'il avertit les propriétaires d'un navire quand celui-ci est en danger, et leur rend parfois d'énorme service.

- En gros, c'est _Merry_ qui c'est réparé tout seul, parce que vous lui portez tous énormément d'amour, résuma Marco.

Tout le monde resta sans voix. Luffy avait entendu des histoires à ce sujet, comme ses frères, mais jamais encore, il n'avait assisté aux miracles qui allaient avec ces étranges apparitions.

- Vous avez des chants de deuil ? demanda Gan Fall.

- Pas chez les pirates. Mais Ace et moi, on a appris un peu à contre grès un chant de deuil de marines. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous apitoyer sur son sort. Remercions _Merry_ pour ce qu'il a fait, et passons à l'action. Nous aurons besoin d'or, fit Luffy.

- Je vais le mettre à l'eau, poussez-vous, annonça Marco.

Il se transforma, survola un instant le navire pour trouver l'endroit le plus solide qui soit afin d'y poser ses serres. Puis, il battit des ailes et éleva le navire dans les airs avec lenteur, comme s'il ne pesait rien, pour le poser délicatement à l'eau.

Tout le monde applaudit le Phénix et s'empressa de rassembler les affaires. Luffy eut un sourire en voyant du coin de l'œil son frère voler un baiser à Marco, avant de les aider à monter à bord.

On forma les équipes.

Celle d'exploration irait droit au sud, affrontant sans doute des ennemis, à la recherche de l'or. On y trouvait Zoro, Robin, Luffy, Ace et Chopper.

L'autre groupe conduirait le _Merry_ de l'autre côté de l'île, là où ils pourraient se rejoindre. Et de là, ils pourraient fuir l'île. Gan Fall acceptait de rester, avec Marco, Usopp, Sanji et Nami.

C'était la méthode pirate, ça !

- Et à nous la vie de pirate riche ! annonça Nami. Et s'il y en a assez, on vous laissera rapporter deux trois trucs à votre équipage, tous les deux !

Ace eut un petit rire.

- Quel _générosité_, par Davy Jones, fit Marco avec un lourd sarcasme.


	34. Cours sur les dials

**Salut à tous ! J'ai oublié de le signaler, mais j'ai ouvert un poll sur mon profil pour savoir quand apparaîtra 'Luffyko' puisque bon nombre d'entre vous me l'ont réclamé.**

**Je vous signalerais quand je le fermerais, pas de souci ^^**

**Evanae : Je trouve la relation entre Zoro et Marco assez drôle. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre (ou alors, c'est moi qui imagine des choses). Pour le Luffy très capitaine, c'est un éclair du géni qu'a réussi à lui enfoncer son Ji-chan dans le crâne :p**

**Sylnodel : J'écris comme ça vient, j'y peux pas grand chose... si ça ne plaît pas, je peux faire comme la plus part des auteurs et descendre à une fois par mois :p Je suis contente de te faire découvrir cet arc, même si je m'écarte beaucoup de ce qu'a fait Oda-sensei à l'origine ^^' Et bravo pour ta survie :3**

**Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

- Oi ! Zoro ! Tu vas où comme ça ?! appela Luffy. C'est pas par-là !

- Yep, le sud c'est de ce côté, informa Ace en montrant une direction du pouce. C'est pas possible d'avoir un sens de l'orientation pareil...

- Non mais sérieusement ! C'est pas possible les garçons ! Vous avez écouté, au moins ? On va vers l'œil droit, on doit donc prendre à droite ! rouspéta Zoro. Vous êtes des attardés, sérieusement, les mecs !

- Il est totalement à côté de la plaque, soupira Chopper, un peu plus loin à côté de Robin.

- J'espère très sincèrement de Portgas-san va réussir à orienter correctement kenshi-san, sourit l'archéologue.

Sbam !

Ace traîna un Zoro à moitié assommé derrière lui, après lui avoir donné un coup sur le crâne.

- Nous y allons, déclara le jeune commandant avec une veine palpitante sur le front.

Robin eut un petit rire, et suivit la procession.

Luffy avait ramassé une brindille et jouait avec tout en chantonnant dans sa barbe, sous le regard de Chopper.

- Hey, Chopper ! Tu veux un bâton, toi aussi ? demanda Ace qui avait finalement laissé Zoro marché tout seul.

Chopper regarda Ace avec espoir, celui-ci regarda les environs et finit par en trouver un, qu'il donna au petit zoan, le rendant tout joyeux... avant qu'il ne pousse un petit cri en réalisant qu'on le soulevait dans les airs.

- Ne me mets pas le bâton dans l'œil, s'il te plaît, lui dit Ace en mettant le chibi-médecin sur ses épaules.

- Whouawe, t'es grand Chopper ! fit Luffy en regardant ce qu'il se passait.

Zoro eut un sourire et Robin un petit rire.

Et ils reprirent leur route.

- Je pensais que cette forêt serait plus effrayante, constata Chopper en jouant distraitement avec son bâton. Mais elle l'est pas tant que ça, et c'est tant mieux ! Hehehehe !

- Oh, y'en a un qui se sent bien courageux aujourd'hui ! sourit Luffy.

- Ouais !

Dans sa petite tête, il se disait surtout qu'avec les quatre autres, il ne risquait rien, et encore moins sur les épaules d'Ace.

- Mon chapeau te gêne pas trop ? demanda justement Ace.

- Non, ça va !

- Na, Lu' question...

- Hi-mi-tsu ! répondit Luffy.

Zoro leva un sourcil et secoua la tête. Robin eut l'air perplexe mais les deux frères se regarder sérieusement dans les yeux, faisant leur télépathie de D., et se comprirent sans avoir besoin de dire quoique ce soit.

Ils ne diraient pas à Chopper qu'ils étaient en train de marcher juste à côté d'un serpent géant.

- Franchement, j'ai été déçu, commenta Zoro. Quand on est entré dans la forêt hier, c'était le calme plat. On n'a pas croisé un seul prêtre. Je sais ce que tu ressens, Chopper.

- Vraiment ? Hahahaha !

- Vous formez une drôle de bande, constata Robin. Vous êtes si pressé que quelque chose arrive ?

Chopper continua de rire, jusqu'à entendre un étrange bruit à côté du chemin. Il se retourna mais ne vit qu'une racine d'arbre rayée... jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge.

- Chopper... du calme, lui dit Ace. Tu es en sécurité... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Euuuh... rien, mentit le petit renne.

Et ils continuèrent le chemin en silence. Ace accéléra un peu la cadence, et fila un coup de genou à l'arrière de la tête de son frère qui partit immédiatement à sa poursuite, faisant au mieux pour que le petit médecin ne soit pas paniqué. Robin regardant les deux D. se comportaient et rire comme des gamins, puis regarda les environs.

- Je sens une étrange présence... fit l'archéologue.

- Chopper, pourquoi tu regardes derrière ? demanda Zoro.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir la racine rayée bouger. Les deux frères cessèrent leur manège.

- Ce n'est pas une racine. C'est juste un serpent, fit Luffy en se curant le nez.

Et ils se tournèrent vers l'avant où venait de se montrer la tête du serpent.

Ace se fit percuté et tomba, renversant Chopper au passage.

- Un python ! cria Luffy.

Et tout le monde s'enfuit pour lui échapper.

Zoro tenta de jouer aux braves, mais Ace fut plus rapide que le kenshi, en sortant de par derrière, pour atterrir sur la tête de l'animal comme un boulet, avant de se propulser de nouveau vers les hauteurs, pour atterrir sur une branche, tenant son chapeau d'une main.

Robin esquiva de son mieux pour se retrouver à côté d'Ace. Ils virent avec effroi que le venin du serpent pouvait ronger presque totalement le tronc d'un arbre.

- Un retrait tactique semble nécessaire, fit Zoro.

- En effet, glissa Robin.

- Flippant ! Ehe ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Intéressant ! souffla Ace avec un immense sourire.

Et le serpent les repéra.

- Ace ! Robin ! Attention ! cria Chopper.

- Permettez ! fit Ace.

Et il souleva Robin dans ses bras avant de sauter de la branche, s'élevant dans les airs grâce à son akuma no mi, avant de reprendre pied sur une autre branche.

- Raaaaaaaaté ! Va t'acheter des lunettes ! ricana Ace, alors que Robin éclatait de rire en reprenant pied.

- Ace ! Trop cool ! s'exclama Chopper.

Le serpent le vit et le petit renne prit la fuite.

Ils firent tant et si bien... qu'ils furent vite disperser, et paumé.

* * *

Robin prit cela assez calmement, et profita du fait d'être en tête à tête avec Ace pour le confronté.

* * *

Chopper en pleura de panique, appelant à l'aide.

* * *

Zoro aussi le prit calmement, et s'en alla se perdre dans la forêt, persuadé d'avoir mémorisé le chemin.

* * *

Quant à Luffy, il le prit assez bien, aussi, pensant que tout le monde s'était perdu, et prit vers le sud, comme il le devait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gan Fall donnait un cour sur comment utiliser les dials comme des armes.

- Tu t'y prends mal, fit Marco en prenant le marteau des mains de Sanji.

- Vas-y, lui dit le cuistot.

- Oi, doucement ! _Merry_ est suffisamment mal en point comme ça ! gronda Usopp en voyant le Phénix faire tournoyer l'immense marteau, comme s'il ne pesait rien.

- Le bateau n'aura pas la moindre éraflure.

- Quand vous voulez, annonça Gan Fall.

Marco imbiba le marteau de Haki, respira profondément et de toute ses forces, frappa dans le coquillage installé sur un tonneau.

L'impact ne fit _rien_.

Usopp dû se retenir de rire. Il était beau le Shirohige no Taïshou, incapable de détruire un simple tonneau.

Marco posa le marteau et prit le coquillage.

- Je vous conseille à tous de vous éloigner, yoi, fit le commandant avec un sourire qu'on pouvait juger de machiavélique.

Tout le monde s'écarta avec prudence, et Marco appliqua le dial contre une paroi du tonneau, avant d'appuyer sur le sommet.

Le souffle de l'explosion l'éjecta pardessus bord, mais il se reprit vite, et utilisa ses ailes pour revenir sur le pont. Il ne restait du tonneau... que de la poussière.

- Vous avez énormément de force, complimenta Gan Fall.

Les mugiwara kaizoku avaient la mâchoire à terre sous la surprise. Marco se contenta de regarder ses ongles, fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

La branche sur l'épaule, une main dans sa poche, Luffy marchait depuis un moment, suivant l'aura de son frère pas très loin devant lui, à présent.

Enfin, il parvint à apercevoir la silhouette de son aîné, en compagnie de Robin.

- _Minami no shima wa~ Attake ~_

_Paina-puru~Attama pokapoka~_

_Ahou bakka~ !_

Ace se retourna avec un immense sourire, en entendant la voix de son frère, quand...

- _Meeeeeeh _!

Les frères D. et Robin regardèrent l'intrusion qui se prit un poing dans la tête.

- J'ai cru que c'était une chèvre, bouda Luffy.

- C'est qui ce crétin ? grogna Ace avec une moue.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec un immense sourire et chantèrent en cœur :

- _Kita no shima wa~ Samui~_

_Hyakkoi-koikoi~ Attama buruburu~_

_Aho bakka~!_

_- _C'est une chanson des plus intéressante, messieurs, apprécia Robin avec un sourire.

- On l'a inventé quand on était gosse. On la chantait souvent en explorant le Grey Terminal et la jungle de Dawn, raconta Luffy alors que son frère passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Ji-chan se marrait à chaque fois qu'il nous entendait la chanter !

- Et Sab' disait qu'on aurait dû prendre des cours de chants ! ricana Ace.

Et ils reprirent leur route tranquillement.

* * *

- Les prêtres et les guerrilleros ont de drôles de techniques, par ici, commenta Zoro, toujours en marchant. Jusqu'ici, j'ai été désavantagé dans mes combats... Si je dois combattre à distance, je dois tester un truc, mais Marco n'est pas là pour me servir de punching ball... ça fonctionner sur des larbins de secondes classes...

C'est là qu'un oiseau voulu de faire de Zoro son repas.

Il débarqua au mauvais moment, puisque le kenshi testa sa technique sur lui.

- Mmmh, presque au point, mais pas encore, constata-t-il. Mais je vais le tester...

Et il reprit sa marche.

- _Tobu zangeki_...

Là où il s'était tenu un instant auparavant, la dépouille de l'oiseau tomba du ciel, ouvert de toutes parts.

* * *

- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ? maugréa Zoro en rengainant son sabre, après avoir foutu un coup à un guerrilleros.

Un soldat se ramena, quémandant pitié, mais il se fit avoir par un coup de feu.

Un autre guerrilleros arriva, forçant Zoro à se mettre en garde.

- Oi ! Omae ! Si t'es pas un prêtre, dégage de mon chemin ! lui cria Zoro. Je suis pressé, là !

Son adversaire lui tira dessus, l'aveuglant momentanément, faisant que le kenshi dû s'abriter les yeux. Il décolla, dominant Zoro depuis les hauteurs et recommença.

Malheureusement, en fuyant de nouveau, Zoro le perdit de vu. Plus pour longtemps, puisqu'il parvint à anticiper une attaqua dans son dos et para un coup de patin, avant de prendre un peu de recul.

- Tu n'es pas une noix facile à casser, commenta le guerrilleros. Désolé, je t'ai sous-estimé habitant de la Mer Bleu.

Zoro se débarrassa de son sac et se saisit de ses armes.

- Iie, je devrais m'excuser aussi. Je t'ai pris pour un larbin de seconde classe, répondit Zoro avec un sourire féroce.

Un sabre dans chaque main, Zoro resta immobile, jaugeant son adversaire. Les patins de celui-ci s'activèrent, et Zoro dû esquiver. Il n'avait même pas fait un pas !

La lumière aveuglante était handicapante.

Son adversaire se propulser avec l'air, et l'aveugler à chaque tire. C'était agaçant. Ça lui rappela un instant les plumes de Marco. Pendant la passe d'arme qu'ils avaient faîte, il avait vu que le Phénix aimait bien l'aveuglé en augmentant la luminosité de ses plumes... juste histoire de le faire râler, qu'il avait dit !

Il vit un coup de feu pendant un bref instant, puis disparaître.

C'était quoi ça ?!

Le coup de feu revint, avec le bruit cette fois, au même endroit, et Zoro esquiva agilement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

* * *

Luffy tourna la tête vers la forêt, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

- Je suis jaloux, annonça Ace.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Robin.

- Pour éveiller le Haki de l'Observation chez mes hommes, il m'a fallu attendre le Shin Sekai. Et là, Zoro est en train d'éveiller le sien. D'où ma jalousie.

- C'est parce que j'ai pas choisi mes hommes n'importe comment, contrairement à toi, Ace, répliqua Luffy.

- Je les ai choisi parce qu'ils ont eu les couilles de me poursuivre après que je leur ai volé leur bourse, contredit Ace.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu les as choisis n'importe comment !

* * *

Il les voyait. Il arrivait à les anticiper. Sur une anguille, ça lui avait sauvé sa jambe, de prévoir les coups de feu, avant qu'ils ne soient tirés.

Là, dans l'herbe, Zoro prit la pose et se récita les trente-six passions de l'existence.

Son canon était armé, pointa sur son adversaire qui descendait à toute vitesse.

- _Ittoryou..._

Et il laissa partir la lame avec toute sa puissance et sa force.

- _Sanjuuroku pound _!

La poitrine de son adversaire fut salement amochée, alors qu'il était propulsé dans les airs, laissant Zoro seul, debout.

Il lécha un instant le sang de sa lame, avant de la secouer pour la ranger. Il ramassa son sac en disant :

- Je n'ai rien contre toi. Je ne suis pas du genre à mourir parce que quelqu'un l'a décidé. Je vais accepter ce défi... ce Survival... Merci pour l'aide fourni, j'ai passé la frontière, je crois.

* * *

Chopper pleura en entrant dans la zone de ruine.

- Je sais même plus où je vais... gémit-il. Minnaaaaaa ! Luffyyyy ! Zooooorooo ! Rooobiiiin ! Aaaaaceeeee ! Snif ! Je vais peut-être mourir ici... Je me demande si j'irais au Paradis à ma mort... Peut-être que Doctor m'attend là-bas... Non, je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de chose ! Je suis un docteur, et les docteurs ne pensent pas à la mort... Je me demande quand même comment est le paradis.

Et il s'interrompit.

- Matte... Ce n'est pas le Paradis ? Ale ?

Et il réalisa enfin où il se trouvait.

- D'où sortent toutes ses ruines ?! Ah ! Les autres sont peut-être là ! Je suis tellement malin que je m'étonne moi-même ! Oh, je dois être le premier arrivé ! Ça doit être grâce à mon flair ! Youhou ! Je suis le premier !

Et il effectua une petite danse de la joie, inconscient de la présence ennemie à proximité.

* * *

Sanji n'aimait pas le rire de ces gars.

Des clones soldats du prélat Satori qu'il avait déjà vaincu.

- Usopp, en position. Nami-san, reste loin du combat.

- Sanji... je... peux essayer ? demanda Nami.

Tout le monde regarda Nami, surpris.

Marco fouilla ses poches et en sortit une mitaine qu'il lui lança.

- Enfile ça. Cadeau de sempai, je peux toujours m'en trouver un autre. Mais attention, c'est un coup de Jozu qui est à l'intérieur, yoi.

- Nami-san... s'étonna Sanji.

- Il faut que je progresse, moi aussi, annonça Nami en enfilant la mitaine.

Elle sentit contre sa paume, à l'intérieur du gant, un dial. Elle brandit alors son climat tact et s'avança.

- Si jamais les plus forts sont incapables de se battre, c'est aux plus faibles de les protéger. Si je n'apprends pas ça maintenant, on ne survivra pas plus haut dans la Grand Line, siffla Nami.

Ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Elle avait des tripes, contrairement aux apparences.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Nami, en cas de souci, on sera là pour te seconder, assura Marco. Alors, amuses-toi bien.

- Je vais essayer, sourit Nami.

Sanji resta tout de même sur ses gardes, alors qu'Usopp armait son lance pierre.

Marco se laissa aller contre la rambarde, et observa le combat à venir.

* * *

- Oiiiiiiiiiii ! Minna ! cria Chopper en continuant à marcher entre les ruines. Vous êtes là ?! C'est moi ! Si vous êtes là répondez !

Pas de réponse.

- On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas là... fit le petit renne avec un soupir.

Et il continua sa recherche...

Jusqu'à ressentir une présence derrière lui.

En se retournant, il se retrouva face à un homme en mauve qui faisait un drôle de truc avec ses bras, et avait les yeux totalement révulsé. Chopper lui mit sans le vouloir son bâton dans le nez, et voyant qu'il l'avait énervé, fila se cacher.

Derrière une ruine, Luffy resta immobile.

C'était peut-être méchant de sa part, mais il devait se forcer à ne pas intervenir. Ce n'était qu'avec les combats que son équipage pourrait progresser. Et cette fois, le combat était à Chopper.

Il serra les poings et inclina son chapeau sur son visage.

« Courage, Chopper » songea-t-il.

Si le petit renne était vraiment en danger, Luffy interviendrait, mais pas avant.


	35. Où est l'or ?

**Res-salut !**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, et en échange, je vous donne un autre chapitre :3**

* * *

L'adversaire de Chopper était un idiot totale.

- Où est-il passé ?! gronda-t-il, les yeux révulser, incapable de voir le petit renne juste sous son nez.

Et un soldat trouva le moyen de souffler quoi faire à son maître :

- Gedatsu-sama ! Si vous ne regardez pas devant vous, vous serez incapable de le voir, votre adversaire !

Gedatsu regarda devant lui, avec une tête d'idiot en disant à quel point il était négligent.

« Ce type est stupide ?! » songea Chopper.

- Un adversaire ? Je vois, tu dois être un des prêtres, fit courageusement le petit zoan.

Et Gedatsu essaya de croiser ses bras sur son poitrine, sans succès, avant de rester immobile, sans rien dire. Chopper resta un instant perplexe, puis lui cria :

- Mais dis quelque chose ! Kono Yarro !

- Hmm ?

- Gedatsu-sama ! Si vous ne parlez pas, l'ennemi ne peut pas vous entendre ! cria le soldat.

- Han ! Quelle négligence !

- COMMENT T'AS PUT OUBLIER UN TRUC PAREIL ! l'engueula Chopper.

Gedatsu prit alors une pose ridicule en disant :

- Je te conseil de regarder où tu mets les pieds ! Cette zone est désormais mon territoire ! Des vasonimbus nous entourent ! Une fois prit dans les marécages, tu ne pourras plus jamais rejoindre la terre ferme ! Les chances de survie son de cinquante pour cent !

Depuis sa cachette, Luffy leva un sourcil.

Rien que ça ? Eh bien, Chopper avait tiré le gros lot.

C'était l'ordalie des Marais.

Et comme pour le confirmer, Gedatsu s'enfonça lui-même dans le marécage, mais il n'était pas affecté, car il ressortit grâce à des milky dials qui sortaient de ses pieds.

L'instant de surprise passé, Chopper sut quoi faire pour se débarrasser de lui, sans même avoir besoin de son brain point. Cela lui semblait évident. Gedatsu lança une attaque, mais elle tomba sur son allier. Chopper put réaliser la dangerosité de la chose, en voyant le soldat se noyer. Impossible de le repousser, on ne pouvait que se faire un peu plus aspirer dans le vasonimbus. Chopper voulu le sauver, mais Gedatsu était déjà sur lui.

- Et voilà pour toi, Tanuki !

Chopper prit la fuite, esquivant une attaque.

Et il alla sauver le soldat, lui faisant un massage cardiaque très _vigoureux_. Le soldat lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Laisser l'ennemi te sauver la vie, tu n'as aucune dignité, commenta Gedatsu en mettant pied sur un morceau de ruine. Et tu oses te prétendre l'un des cinquante soldats Divins de Skypiea ?

Chopper était un médecin, avant d'être un pirate. Peu importe qui était en face de lui, il lui sauverait la vie. C'était pour ça que Luffy considérait avoir trouvé le meilleur médecin qui soit.

Malheureusement, le soldat se fit envoyer à terre rapidement. Robin ne serait pas contente, des ruines avaient été détruites.

Mais à présent, Gedatsu était à côté de Chopper. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Rassemblant tout son courage, le petit zoan se jeta sur l'une des chaussures de l'homme et passa en _heavy_ _point_. Il lui défi la chaussure, avant de se prendre un coup de pied bien envoyé.

- _Vasonimbus burger !_

Chopper croqua dans une rumble ball et passa en _jump point_, évitant ainsi le nuage. Gedatsu décolla... mais parti dans tous les sens, puisqu'il lui manquait une chaussure pour parfaire son équilibre.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que les oiseaux ont besoin de deux ailes pour voler ? demanda Chopper au prêtre qui tournoyer dans tous les sens, incapable de trouver son équilibre ou de stabilisé son vol.

Gedastu fini par arriver à volé de son mieux avec une chaussure, et fila vers Chopper, fou de rage.

Il perdit son sang-froid, et ainsi, le contrôle de son mantra, permettant à Chopper d'esquiver le jet punch.

Chopper saisit sa chance :

- _Arm Point _!

Et il se mit en position.

- _Kokutei Cross !_

Le prélat ce prit l'attaque de plein fouet, dans la poitrine, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Chopper atterrit sur un nuage et reprit son souffle. Il s'était très bien débrouiller, Luffy serait fière de lui.

- Hey, Chopper !

Chopper sursauta et avisa Luffy lui faisant un grand signe du bras.

- Luffy !

- J'ai vu ton combat ! Tu t'es battu comme un chef ! T'es un super pirate !

Chopper sauta dans les bras de son capitaine, faisant rire le jeune D., qui le mit sur ses épaules. Ils regardèrent Gedatsu se démenait dans son vasonimbus, avant de s'y enfoncer encore plus en utilisant le dial dans sa chaussure.

- Tu as vu ça, Chopper ! Tu l'as battu ! Allez, allons-y, Robin et Ace nous attendent !

Et le duo s'éloigna, pour retrouver les deux autres.

* * *

Chopper eut un cri de joie en voyant Robin et Ace en train de les attendre.

- Chopper a battu un prêtre comme un chef, annonça Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Ace éclata de rire et applaudit le petit renne avec profusion.

- Il ne manque plus que kenshi-san, commenta Robin. Nous pouvons reprendre notre exploration.

Et ils reprirent leur marche dans les ruines, enjambant des racines et marchant dans des flaques d'eau. Robin consultait un ouvrage tout en marchant.

- C'est un monument de la cité, dit-elle. Leurs ancêtres ont dû l'ériger après que la cité soit tombée. Shandora...

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux en admirant la pierre dressée, un peu bancal, face à eux.

- C'était le nom de cette cité antique ? demanda Chopper.

- Oui, répondit Robin.

Et elle alla vers d'autre ruine. Elle passa une main sur les bas-reliefs et décrypta :

- 'Année quatre cent deux du calendrier Kaien.' C'est l'époque à laquelle cette cité était au sommet de la prospérité... il y a plus de mille cent ans. Puis, elle s'est effondrée il y a huit cent ans.

- Le siècle perdu, souffla Ace.

- Oui... les cent ans d'histoire disparus, dont il ne reste plus aucune trace en ce monde... cette île semble réellement les renfermer. Navrée d'avoir douté de votre parole, Portgas-san, senshô-san.

Les deux frères haussèrent les épaules.

- Rien que de penser que quelque chose sur l'histoire oublié, que l'on ne peut trouver sur la mer en-dessous...

- C'est dingue, avoua Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est dessein ? demanda Chopper en montrant quelques inscriptions.

- C'est une carte complète de Shandora. On pourrait en apprendre plus en se rendant au centre de la cité. Laissez-moi la recopié. Des indices concernant l'histoire oubliée...

- Continu, on se charge de notre invité, lui dit Luffy.

Et avec Ace, il se retourna, faisant face à l'homme immense qui venait d'arriver.

- Eh bien, quel charmante demoiselle que voilà sous bonne garde, fit l'homme.

- Un autre serviteur de Dieu ? demanda Robin, sans se retourner.

- Sans doute, supposa Luffy. T'en occupe pas, continu ton dessein. On va faire en sorte qu'il ne ravage pas les ruines.

- Serviteur !? Retenez votre langue ! Je suis le chef de la garde au service du Dieu Eneru, mon nom est Yama !

- Tu restes un subordonné de cet idiot, marmonna Ace en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Quel bon vent t'amène, alors que nous sommes en train de faire une découverte historique ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !

Et il attaqua.

Ace bloqua son poing avec juste un doigt.

- J'ai connu un vieil homme avec des coups de poings plus effrayants que les tiens, ossan. Lu' ?

Luffy s'éloigna un peu de la zone de ruine et posa Chopper à terre.

D'un coup de pied, Ace fit valser le mastodonte dans les airs, comme un vulgaire ballon, et Luffy le rattrapa, le clouant à terre, loin des fragiles ruines, d'un simple coup de poing.

- Robin, on fait quoi de lui ? demanda Luffy.

- Je serais d'avis de le brûler vif, mais le feu pourrait se propager, fit la jeune femme en fermant son livre.

- Oh, pas de souci à ce sujet. Lu', je peux ?

Luffy hocha la tête et maintint l'homme à terre. Ace se déplaça pour rejoindre son frère et posa une main sur le visage de l'homme.

_- Faia hebi_... siffla Ace.

Et il se transforma en un long et fin serpent de flamme avant de pénétrer dans le corps de l'homme, par la bouche, histoire de le brûler de l'intérieur. Yama eut beau se débattre, il ne parvint pas à s'échapper. Bientôt, il cessa de bouger, et Ace reprit forme à l'extérieur. Au même moment, son denden sonna, l'intriguant.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Zoro marchait. Il c'était arrêté pour manger, quand un South Bird géant se ramena.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Tu veux mon bentô ?

Et il protégea son repas de son corps.

- Tu n'auras rien ! Casses-toi !

Et il s'empressa de manger son bentou, avant de reprendre sa route.

Malheureusement, l'oiseau le suivit, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Il ne réalisa même pas que la tête du piaf pointait dans la direction opposé à laquelle il se rendait.

- Tu veux te battre, hein ?

- _Joooo_.

* * *

Dans l'opinion de Robin, si ce que Yama avait failli faire, en se battant dans les ruines, était innommable, Eneru, lui, c'était le summum. Faire pleurer un enfant...

Quel genre de Dieu pouvait faire une chose pareille ?

Et il suffisait de voir la tête des deux D., après l'appel de Marco, pour comprendre qu'Eneru allait en baver.

Ils avaient repris leur route en direction d'une étrange plante, en suivant le plan de Robin.

- Les bâtiments ont dû être dispersés après avoir été projeté dans le ciel, supposa Robin. Regardez, ce monument, là, par exemple, n'apparaît pas sur la carte.

Et ils entrèrent dans le monument en question.

Au bout du couloir, ils débouchèrent devant une immense pyramide.

Chopper était émerveillé, du haut des épaules de Luffy, alors que les trois autres regardaient le reste avec curiosité.

- Comme dans les histoires de Ji-chan, souffla Luffy en effleurant une pierre. Mais il manque quelque chose...

- Je me dis la même chose, déclara Ace en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne pour mieux voir.

- L'or. Si c'était la cité d'Or il y aurait de l'or. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue. Les proportions sont différentes par rapport au plan. Allons voir au sommet de cette pyramide. Je pense avoir compris, souffla Robin.

Et la jeune femme grimpa en courant les marches, suivit par les autres.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle pleine de nuages qu'ils évacuèrent tous de leur mieux, avant de pouvoir accéder à quelque chose au-dessous. Luffy descendit en premier, et aida Chopper et Robin à en faire autant, avant qu'Ace ne se joigne à eux.

Ils étaient dans une salle spacieuse, à présent.

- Ces ruines cachent vraiment quelque chose... souffla Robin, émerveillée. Elles proviennent de la mer Bleu, mais elles semblent avoir été construites sur un ilonimbus, voir engloutit.

- Les ruines qu'on a vues seraient donc la partie supérieure de la ville ? comprit Ace.

- Exact. Il y a encore _beaucoup_ en dessous.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir, descendirent un escalier pour avancer dans une salle spacieuse.

Ils trouvèrent de la lumière au bout d'un couloir et accélérèrent le pas.

Ace, un peu en avance, leur fit signe de s'arrêter quand il failli tomber dans le vide.

Le vrai cœur de la ville était là. La vraie cité d'Or.

- Il y a huit cent ans, la cité de Shandora disparu brutalement... souffla Robin. Mais il n'en est rien. Une grande partie est resté intact... et c'est toujours aussi magnifique !

Ses yeux brillés d'émotion, faisant sourire Luffy.

Ace tomba à genoux, les jambes coupées.

- Il a vu ça... souffla-t-il. Il était là...

Des larmes firent briller ses yeux, mais il les chassa d'un geste de la main.

Il resta dans un état second, tremblant d'émotion.

- Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Chopper.

- C'est normal, laisse lui un peu de temps, chuchota Luffy, pour ne pas déranger son frère.

Ace prononça enfin un mot :

- Otousan...

Il se releva en tremblant, et inclina instinctivement son chapeau sur son visage. Luffy posa Chopper par terre, et soutint son aîné.

- Merci, Luffy, murmura Ace.

- Courage, Portgas-san, encouragea Robin.

Et lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers un escalier et commencèrent à descendre. Robin remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange et s'y précipita.

- Tu as trouvé l'or ? demanda Luffy.

Robin resta figer devant ce qu'elle avait vu, faisant que le reste du groupe la rejoignit.

La femme avait posé sa main sur une stèle.

- C'est l'écriture des ponéglyphes. Seuls ceux qui l'ont inventé peuvent le lire...

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Chopper. Tu peux les lires, non ?

- '_Gardez la vérité en vos cœurs et la bouche close. Nous sommes ceux qui tisseront l'histoire, au son du Grand Beffroi.'_

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

- C'est vrai qu'il est censé y avoir par ici une grosse cloche, murmura Robin. C'était dans le livre de bord de Norland. Tous les livres de la cité ont été brûlés...

Et elle recommença à marcher en disant :

- L'histoire de cette cité a été éradiquée... Un ponéglyphe a été transporté dans cette cité. J'en suis certaine ! Ils se sont battus ici, contre un puissant ennemi... La Cité d'Or, Shandora, s'est battu afin de protéger le Ponéglyphe, puis fut détruite ! Si c'est le cas, le Grand Beffroi doit être entre les quatre autels... il raconte peut-être la Vrai Histoire ! C'est peut-être le Roi Ponéglyphe !

- Robin est presque aussi dingue qu'Ace, commenta Luffy. Oi, Ace, tu reviens parmi nous quand tu veux...

Robin eut un petit rire et continua d'avancer, un sourire aux lèvres.


	36. Rallumez la flamme de Shandora

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Alors, avant toute chose, je décide de laisser le sondage jusqu'à mardi midi. Après, ce qui aura le plus de vote sera mis en application (je vous dirais ce qu'il en est, bien sûre).**

**Ensuite, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, je crois bien, en commun avec The Golden Prince, avant Shabaody... c'est dingue, non, on y est déjà...**

**Evanae : Marco a fait cette démonstration de force pour qu'ils comprennent bien le principe du Dial, quoi ^^ Pour le fait que j'accorde des combats à Nami et Chopper, c'est que je veux pas qu'ils ressemblent à des boulets, à côté du Luffy largement plus puissant.**

**Sylnodel : Luffy n'est pas comme son frère qui a quelques peu pété les plombs au sujet d'Ann. Il s'amuse avec, mais Luffy est plus du genre à avoir honte de ce pouvoir, donc, ça n'aura lieu qu'une fois, voir deux, graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand max.**

* * *

- Mmm ? Il me semble avoir déjà vu ça... non ? fit Zoro en s'arrêtant près d'un arbre. Peut-être bien... Ou peut-être pas... Si il me semble... hehe... c'est juste une ressemblance ?

Moui, peut-être, en effet, puisqu'il était juste devant l'Autel du Sacrifice...

Derrière lui, le South Bird était mort de rire, ce que Zoro n'apprécia pas, vu qu'il lui jeta son sac dans la figure.

- Tu te fous de moi, toi, crétin !?

Pour le coup, le South Bird se mit à l'engueuler.

- Quoi ? demanda Zoro. C'est ton problème si tu me suis pour pouvoir manger gratos ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me colle ! T'en veux encore, hun ?!

C'est là que le South Bird remarqua le sac à terre, et dans sa petite tête, il fit le lien entre sac et bentô, ce qui bientôt, le fit baver.

- Oi ! Bakka ! Ohe ! s'exclama Zoro en comprenant.

Peu après, on pouvait voir le South Bird s'envoler tout joyeux, Zoro accroché à son sac que l'oiseau avait entre ses serres. Un pauvre kenshi qui essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à manger dans le sac !

L'oiseau continua à exprimer sa joie, malgré les insultes de Zoro, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des craquements dans les bois en dessous.

Et le serpent géant en sortit, et referma ses mâchoires à un cheveu des fesses du Kenshi.

- Le python ! Oi ! Prend de la hauteur ou on va se faire bouffer ! rugit Zoro.

C'est là que l'oiseau eut une merveilleuse idée... il lâcha le sac, et Zoro, dans la même occasion.

Zoro hurla dans sa chute libre, et s'écrasa dans de la pierre, juste derrière Wiper qui faisait face à Gan Fall/Pierre et Ohm, un prêtre et son chien Holy.

Il se releva, malgré la chute qui aurait certainement tué un homme _normal_.

- Un des compagnons de Mugiwara, reconnu Wiper.

- Aaaaaaah, ça fait mal, grogna Zoro en se dégageant des gravats. Je vais le buter ce piaf !

- Toi ?! s'étonna Gan Fall. N'étais-tu pas censé être avec Nico-san, Portgas-san, Tony-san et Mugiwara-san ?

Zoro réalisa alors où il était, et enfin, qui il y avait autour.

- Oooh, voilà une sacrée bande de dure à cuir que voilà. Oi, filez moi l'or ! fit le Kenshi.

- Et bien, quel tristesse, commenta Ohm. Aucun parmi n'échappera à mon Odalie du Fer.

- Si l'un de vous se met en travers de ma route, je le tue ! menaça Wiper.

- Vous allez me dire où se trouve Eneru et ma Garde Sainte, gronda Gan Fall.

Tout cela faisait un beau bouquet garni de bras cassé !

- Eh bien, gentlemen, vous avez l'air d'avoir tous beaucoup de choses à faire, mais pour atteindre cet objectif, vous devez d'abord survivre ! lança Ohm en dégainant.

Et il arrangea ses lunettes en ajoutant :

- Malgré tout, le moment que Dieu avait prédit approche. Aucun de vous ne survivra.

- Prédis ? fit Zoro.

- Si vous n'aviez pas répondu à vos désirs, vos vies auraient été plus longues. Vos blessures vont vous faire comprendre la gravité de votre crime.

- He ! Je présume que tu dois être l'un de ses prêtres au service de Dieu, ricana Zoro. Je me fous pas mal de ce que Dieu a pu prédire. Je vais bientôt trouver l'or, je n'ai rien à faire avec vous.

- Ceci non plus n'est pas autorisé, lui dit Ohm.

- Hein ?

- Périr sous mon Ordalie est la seule issue possible. Je vous sauverai.

- Hm, rien de plus que de stupide bavardage, commenta Gan Fall.

Et Ohm sauta sur son chien.

- Allons-y, Holy ! Fais d'eux ce qu'il te plaît, ordonna le Prêtre.

Gan Fall grimpa sur Pierre et lui dit :

- Le Prêtre est notre cible, Pierre. Les prêtres d'Eneru doivent être anéantit avant de continuer.

Zoro tira un second sabre et regarda un instant le python qui semblait vouloir se joindre à la fête.

Néanmoins, c'était une occasion de s'entraîner au Haki.

Il respira profondément, et ouvrit son esprit.

Il _sentait_ ses adversaires, c'était un bon début.

- Chacun de vous... est voué à mourir ! annonça Wiper en armant son bazooka.

Et il tira sur Zoro qui esquiva prestement.

Ce fut le coup d'envoi.

Zoro se retrouva derrière Wiper en souriant comme un démon ayant trouvé une âme juteuse à se mettre dans l'assiette.

- Cette arme à l'air dangereuse ! ricana-t-il.

- Ignorant habitant de la mer Bleu ! rugit Wiper. Toi et ton équipage n'êtes arrivés dans le ciel qu'hier ! Rien ne vous appartient ici !

- J'en ai ma claque de vous entendre dire ce qu'on peut faire ou pas. Ce qu'il se passe dans le ciel ne nous importe pas ! Nous sommes des pirates, nous sommes libre de faire ce que bon nous semble ! On demande pas la permission !

Et il fonça sur Wiper à toute vitesse.

Wiper para avec l'un de ses patins, avant de s'élever dans les airs, pour retomber dans le dos de Zoro, et tiré. Le Kenshi esquiva à temps. Il allait repartir dans un second assaut quand le serpent voulu jouer avec eux, les forçant à dégager.

Zoro se retourna juste à temps pour esquiver un uppercut... donner par un _chien_.

- Comment un chien peut-il être aussi agile ?! rugit Zoro.

- Il s'appelle Holy. Je t'informe que je dresse les animaux du ciel. Je suis un Éleveur Céleste. Quand il s'agit d'animaux, je leur enseigne bien plus que la discipline. Je lui ai appris à se tenir sur ses deux pattes et j'ai fait de lui un véritable boxeur. Et tu vas pouvoir y goûter !

Le chien se mit à bouger ses pattes avant à toutes vitesses.

- T'en fait pas un peu trop ? s'enquit Zoro.

Gan Fall profita de la diversion pour attaquer, mais Ohm parvint à parer l'assaut.

* * *

Le serpent avait une dent contre Zoro, c'était pas possible autrement, vu qu'il s'obstinait à l'attaquer.

Le kenshi marcha sur une plaque de pression, et recula immédiatement, évitant de justesse des fils barbelés nuageux.

Eeeh, c'était donc ça, l'Ordalie du fer ?

* * *

- On est au bon endroit, commenta Sanji, en comparant là où ils étaient avec la carte. J'espère que ce foutu piaf prend soin de ma Nami-san chérie.

- Vous êtes certains que tout le monde va s'en sortir ? demanda Conis. La forêt est si dangereuse...

- Tout va bien. Ils vont s'en sortir. Ils font partit de notre équipage, après tout, lui dit Usopp en faisant on ne savait trop quoi avec son lace pierre.

- Mais Marco-san et Ace-san n'en font pas partit, eux...

- Nous sommes des Rookies, pour eux. Eux, ils ont droit à l'Enfer au quotidien. T'as jamais entendu parler du Shin Sekai, marmonna Sanji.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose non plus, sauf de ce que vous dîtes Luffy et toi à ce sujet, voir ce qu'en racontent Marco-san et Ace, marmonna Usopp.

- C'est _pire_ que ce que l'on a vu, jusqu'à présent. Alors, ils ne vont pas faire dans leur froc pour une forêt de rien du tout. De plus... Ace et Luffy n'ont pas grandi avec n'importe qui.

- Le fameux Ji-chan, ka ?

- Pardon ? s'enquit Conis.

- Disons qu'une personne très puissante a pris soin d'eux quand ils étaient gosses, et les a formés, expliqua Sanji. Comme c'est pas n'importe qui, si on vient à apprendre que Luffy a reçu sa formation, alors, il ne sera plus vu comme un rookie plus doué que les autres, mais comme une véritable menace. Si contrairement aux autres, je sais de qui il s'agit, c'est parce que je les ai rencontré ensemble, quand j'étais gosse, expliqua Sanji.

- Un mystère que j'ai hâte de voir résolu, soupira Usopp.

* * *

Zoro en avait marre du chien.

Mais vraiment marre. Il était rapide, agile, et puissant.

_Danger._

Zoro se jeta sur le côté, esquivant la lame de prêtre.

- Oooh, on dirait que tu maîtrises quelques bases de mantra, fit le prêtre.

L'épée de cet homme devait être encore un truc fait avec un dial, capable d'en faire un fouet.

Un bouffon, pour ne pas changer.

C'est là que plusieurs invités se ramenèrent, mais ce à quoi Zoro ne s'attendait pas, c'était à voir sortant des nuages l'immense oiseau flamboyant, portant sur son dos Nami et une gamine, poursuivit par des soldats.

Marco volait un peu bizarrement, d'ailleurs...

- Na-Nami ! Marco ! s'exclama Zoro.

- Aisa ! cria Wiper.

- Marco-san ! Musume-san ! rugit Gan Fall.

Marco les survola, et Zoro comprit pourquoi il volait bizarrement : Nami semblait l'étrangler à moitié.

Gan Fall, Zoro et Wiper se jetèrent sur les poursuivants du trio.

Marco se laissa tomber par terre, dans un atterrissage peu élégant, et reprit sa forme humaine. Nami le laissa enfin respirer, mais se reçu une belle bosse sur le crâne pour avoir failli l'étrangler.

Pour une fois que quelqu'un la remettait à sa place, celle-là...

- Aisa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! aboya Wiper.

- Nami ! Marco ! Pourquoi vous êtes monté !? demanda Zoro.

- Zoro ! Où sont les autres !? demanda Nami, alors que Marco serrait la gamine effrayé contre lui.

- Wiper ! fit la petite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, habitant de la mer Bleue !? Aisa, écartes-toi d'eux !

Et Wiper chargea son bazooka, et tira.

Marco prit le coup de plein fouet, tout en laissant Gan Fall ramassait Aisa et Nami.

- Tu as tiré sur deux femmes effrayées et sans défense... siffla Marco alors que quelques flammes bleuté s'élevaient sur son corps, faisant disparaître ses blessures.

Wiper resta sans voix sous le manque de dégât infligé à son adversaire.

On entendait Aisa traité Wiper de démon, dans le lointain.

Marco s'envola, et alla aida Gan Fall qui volait un peu de travers avec ses passagères.

Il n'avait juste pas prévu un truc : le serpent.

Boum !

Ils furent avalés tout cru !

- Quel crétin ce serpent ! s'exclama Zoro en voyant ça.

- Asia ! s'exclama Wiper.

_Danger_.

Zoro sauta en arrière, esquivant de nouveau la lame de Ohm. Wiper n'eut pas autant de chance et se prit un coup du chien.

C'est là que le chien mit à terre un guerrillerrs, puis se mit à courir autour de la zone, faisant jaillir du sol tout plein de barbelé qui entourèrent le coin.

Il n'y avait plus de sortit.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de construire cette cage, grogna Zoro. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir.

Wiper se releva et fonça sur un soldat qu'il envoya dans le grillage.

- Je pense qu'on peut dire que ça fait très mal quand on s'y frotte, grogna le Shandia.

- Eh, ça va être amusant ! Je voudrais juste savoir comment je sors d'ici, une fois que je vous aurais tous découpés en rondelle.

- Inquiètes-toi de ça une fois que tu nous auras découpés, lui dit Ohm. Il reste huit hommes et deux animaux.

Zoro regarda le python, puis décida de laisser Marco s'en chargeait.

C'est là qu'une femme arriva pour Wiper, et essaya de lui faire renoncer au combat.

Mais Eneru débarqua.

- Tu m'as appelé ? demanda le dieu.

Laki, la femme, tira deux coups dans la poitrine du logia, puis se tourna vers Wiper accrochait au barbelé.

- Fuis.

Et la foudre s'abattit.

Quand la lumière s'évanouit, la jeune femme était à terre, morte de trouille, mais pas blesser. À sa place, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu as commis deux erreurs... tu as fait pleurer un enfant, et tu t'en es pris à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la volonté de se battre. Oh, et la troisième, c'est de t'en prendre à un logia, doublé d'un D. et d'un Shirohige no Taïsho.

Et Zoro éclata de rire.

- Oi, Ace ! Marco va pas être jaloux de te voir aussi galant !? taquina le kenshi.

- J'ai parié avec Luffy que celui qui échouerait à mettre Eneru à terre devrait rembourser les dettes de jeu de notre oncle. Oi, oujou-san.

Laki regarda Ace qui avait pris sa place.

- Fuis.

Laki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et après un dernier regard à Wiper, elle s'en alla.

- Tu sais comment on m'appelle en bas, Eneru ? demanda Ace.

- Comment, petit impertinent ? demanda Eneru.

- _Hiken no Ace_.

Et il envoya un coup de pied enflammé que Eneru esquiva de justesse grâce à son mantra.

- Ce Luffy... c'est ton petit-frère, non ? Tu as l'air de bien y tenir.

Et Eneru disparu.

- Tch. Lu' est bien partit pour gagner, marmonna Ace.

* * *

- Tu vas recracher Marco oui ou je dois te brûler vif pour que tu le fasses ? rugit Ace. _Hiken _!

Le serpent encaissa difficilement l'attaque.

Ace l'esquiva en sautant dans les airs, et s'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le crâne de l'animal, avant de glisser un peu plus loin.

- Tch. C'est quoi ces écailles ? Du kairioseki ? Zoro ! Je te confie le prêtre et son chien !

- Comptes sur moi ! lui répondit Zoro.

Zoro fila vers le prêtre, mais esquiva son épée fouet. C'était chiant comme arme, impossible de s'approcher.

Il ne pouvait que fuir et esquiver, tout en réfléchissant à une solution.

Zoro sauta sur un autre toit, avisant Ace et Wiper, dans le ciel, martyrisant le serpent.

- Zoro ! Concentres-toi ! Oublie le reste ! Tu ne dois écouter que le souffle des choses ! rugit Ace depuis le ciel. Mataku ! Je suis pas un prof !

- Mais tu es un sempai ! répliqua Zoro. Merci pour la perche !

Zoro ferma les yeux un instant, et parvint à entendre le souffle des choses autour de lui. Le souffle du nuage de fer qui servait d'arme au prêtre. Le souffle du chien, de tout le monde autour de lui.

C'était devenu des voix, plus qu'un souffle.

Une voix s'éteignit.

Un mort.

Encore un autre.

Zoro fit glisser ses lunettes pour qu'elles reposent autour de son cou, sans cesser de courir.

Il _entendait_ le prêtre le suivre en marchant, mais Zoro continua sa course, jusqu'à se pointer devant un mur. Là, il souffla et mit son bandana en place.

Puis il resta là, respirant profondément, calmement, un sabre dans chaque main, le regard fixé sur le mur. Il savait que l'homme était de l'autre côté du mur, lui parlant, lui baratinant, mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, car les mots ne faisait pas sens.

Son sang battait fort dans ses veines, lui réclamant la mise à mort de son adversaire.

Le _démon_ était réveillé.

- Je ne prierais jamais Dieu, annonça Zoro en tirant le Wadô Ichimonji. Je n'entends même pas tes sermons. Je suis le démon d'East Blue, tu le sauras pour information... Tu disais que je n'avais nul part où me cacher, hun ?

Et il fit un rapide calcul.

Une lame, trente-six passions.

Deux lames, soixante-douze passions.

Trois lames, cent huit passions...

Et Zoro se mit en position, son sabre fétiche entre ses dents.

- _Santoryuu... Hyakuhachi Pound !_

Il _entendit _larme de son adversaire se brisé, puis la _voix_ du prêtre s'éteindre dans une pluie de sang.

- Nul ne peut se cacher d'un démon, grogna Zoro en se redressant.

* * *

Luffy n'avait fait aucun commentaire quand son frère avait pris le large. De toute façon, il semblait assez occupé par autre chose qu'Eneru.

Avec Robin et Chopper, il était à présent devant le Giant Jack, là où la cloche d'or devrait siéger, normalement. Et la cloche était portée disparu, le Ponéglyphe avec.

- Il doit être dans les environs, assura Luffy. S'il était encore là y'a vingt ans, le Ponéglyphe doit être encore existant.

- La cité est tombée en voulant protéger le Ponéglyphe, supposa Robin. Donc, le beffroi doit être caché quelque part, oui. Mais où peut-il bien être ?

- Sora ? supposa Luffy en montrant le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Chopper qui avait trouvé quelque chose.

Luffy et Robin allèrent voir, et trouvèrent des rails de wagonnets.

Les poings de Luffy se serrèrent et il lança :

- Gol D. Roger avait laissé de l'or, ici, pour le futur... et quand le futur arrive enfin, tu as commis l'erreur de le _voler _?

Quelqu'un éclata de rire et tout le monde se retourna pour voir Eneru, assit pas loin, jouant avec une pomme.

- Eneru, je présume, supposa Robin alors que Chopper se cachait derrière elle.

- Exact. Tu dois être une archéologue de la Mer Bleue pour avoir trouvé aussi facilement cet endroit.

- C'est vous qui avait pris l'or ? demanda Luffy.

- Les gens comme moi le recherche. Si vous le vouliez, il fallait venir avant.

- Et la Grande Cloche d'Or ? demanda Robin. Elle et son beffroi étaient au centre de la Cité... je cherche le Beffroi, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

Eneru leva un sourcil, et eut un grand sourire :

- Oh, une cloche en Or, hein ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais elle doit être sur l'île, puisque les anciens racontent que lorsque Upper Yard fit son apparition dans le ciel, on entendit le son d'une cloche, qu'on nomma 'le chant de l'île'. Une cloche en or massif...

- Et vous ne l'aurez pas. Robin, est-ce qu'il y a une zone où je pourrais botter le cul d'Eneru sans faire trop de dégât ?

Robin pointa les nuages du côté du Giant Jack.

- Merci, Robin... Je vais essayer de ne pas endommager les ruines.

- Oooh, tu crois pouvoir me vaincre, gamin ? Tu es aussi présomptueux que ce... Hiken, c'est ça ?

- Tu ne fais pas le poids face à Ace. Quant à moi, on verra bien ce qu'il en est. _Gear Second_.

Eneru cessa de manger sa pomme en voyant la peau du jeune pirate viré au rouge, et de la vapeur s'en échapper.

L'instant suivant, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, il se prenait un coup de pied dans la tête qui l'envoya valdinguer.

C'était impossible ! Il était un logia ! Rien ne pouvait le toucher ! Il était la foudre !

Luffy apparut dans les airs, juste à ses côtés, alors qu'Eneru essayait avec peine de retrouver son équilibre.

Bam ! Un autre coup, et le soi-disant Dieu se retrouva projeter sur le Giant Jack.

Il tomba à genoux dans les nuages et cracha un peu de sang.

- Le saviez-vous ? Le caoutchouc est une matière naturellement isolante. Elle ne conduit pas l'électricité, sourit Robin en se rapprochant, accompagnait de Luffy, alors que Chopper rester cacher derrière une ruine.

- Le quoi ?

Eneru n'eut pas l'occasion d'en demander plus qu'il se retrouva avec un coup de genoux dans les tripes. Cela fut enchaîner par un coup dans le dos.

C'était trop rapide. Son mantra voyait les coups venir, mais la rapidité de Luffy ne lui permettait pas de se défendre.

- Où est l'or de Roger !? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait !? siffla Luffy en soulevant Eneru d'une main empli de Haki pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échapperait pas.

- Tu... tu crois que je vais te... le dire... cracha Eneru avec un peu de sang.

Luffy resserra sa prise et regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

- Je ne répéterais pas ma question. Où est l'or ?

Il resserra lentement sa prise, puis Eneru fini par dire où il l'avait mis et ce à quoi ça avait servi.

Luffy l'assomma et se tourna vers le Giant Jack.

- Ace a des chaînes de kairioseki dans son sac... faudra qu'on en trouve, ça peut toujours être utile, marmonna-t-il. Na, Robin, tu as une idée d'où se trouve la cloche ?

Robin sourit, et alors qu'elle allait répondre, il eut un énorme craquement au-dessus de leur tête et ils levèrent les yeux. Ils furent surpris de voir le python et Ace (qui avait Zoro et Wiper sous les bras) chutaient vers eux, avec des morceaux de ruines. De la bouche du python, ils virent aussi très nettement deux oiseaux en sortirent, dont le très reconnaissable Phénix, portant des passagers.

Quand l'agitation fut calmer, et que plus rien ne tomba du sol, Marco reprit sa forme humaine et vint applaudir Luffy pour avoir remis Eneru à sa place.

- Vous êtes tous tombé de là-haut ? N'importe qui serait mort d'une chute pareille, constata Robin.

- On n'est pas n'importe qui, lui dit Ace. J'y crois pas, je vais devoir payer les dettes de jeux de Ji-chan ?

- Yep ! Nihi ! Na, Ace, tu peux me passer tes menottes de kairioseki, promis, je te les rembourserais à Shabaody ! fit Luffy, tout content.

Ace leva un sourcil et chercha son sac dans les décombres.

- Question stupide, Fushisho-san, comment avez-vous réussi à vous faire avaler par un serpent ? demanda Robin.

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, grogna Marco. C'est la Cité d'Or ?

- Oui, mais Eneru a utilisé l'or pour faire une arche, de ce qu'il nous a dit. Mais on sait où elle est, donc on va pouvoir le récupéré, expliqua Luffy en recevant les menottes enrouler dans du tissus, envoyer par son aîné. Na, Robin... alors, tu as une idée d'où se trouve la Cloche ?

- Vous vous sentez mieux, Portgas-san ? s'enquit-elle, sans répondre immédiatement à son capitaine.

- Oui, merci. Na... vous savez où est la cloche ? demanda Ace en les rejoignant.

Robin pointa le Giant Jack du doigt en souriant.

- Sora, dit-elle, imitant Luffy.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se précipitèrent vers le Giant Jack, et l'escaladèrent à toutes allures, sans utiliser leur pouvoir.

* * *

Leurs ongles mordaient profondément dans la racine, et ils passèrent très vite la première couche de nuage.

- Na, Lu' ! Tu te souviens de toutes les fois où on jouait dans la jungle ! fit Ace, avec un sourire féroce.

- Yep ! Que même une fois t'as failli faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à Sab' en sautant d'une branche juste derrière lui en hurlant ! ricana Luffy.

- Le bon vieux temps !

- Tu l'as dit !

Et ils reprirent leur ascension, toujours plus vite, faisant travailler leur muscle au point d'en souffrir.

Ils continuèrent de monter, encore et encore, sans cesser de sourire. Quand l'un glissait, l'autre le rattrapait.

- Na, Ace... souffla Luffy alors qu'ils passaient une nouvelle couche de nuage. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout à l'heure ?

- Je sais pas, avoua Ace. Comme si quelque chose s'était réveillé, en moi. Quelque chose qui criait vengeance... J'en parlerais à Ji-chan, en rentrant. On y est presque, Lu' !

Sans cesser de sourire, ils serrèrent les dents.

Cette fois, plus besoin d'escalader. Ils pouvaient courir le long de la racine, c'était moins vertical.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux enfants, revivant une histoire qu'on leur avait raconté quand ils étaient petits, revivant les sensations d'excitations et de joie que les histoires avaient toujours fait surgir en eux.

Des gamins sur le point de réaliser leur rêve le plus cher.

Ils traversèrent une nouvelle couche de nuage, et s'arrêtèrent un instant, surpris de voir des ruines.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? marmonnèrent les frères D.

Ils restèrent un instant à contempler l'endroit, avant de reprendre leur course.

Malheureusement, arrivé en haut du haricot, quand ils virent où été la cloche, ils désespérèrent.

- Tu peux l'atteindre en allongeant ton bras ? demanda Ace.

- Trop loin, marmonna Luffy.

- Je vais essayer un truc. Rattrape-moi si je tombe, et on appellera Marco.

Ace prit une profonde inspiration et s'enflamma totalement pour sauter dans le vide. Il attrapa de justesse le nuage sur lequel était perchée la cloche. Avec difficulté, il se hissa dessus, puis fit un signe à son frère. Luffy se jeta à son tour dans le vide, et allongea un bras que son aîné parvint à attraper, le hissant à son tour sur le nuage.

Là, ils s'avancèrent vers la cloche, et la regardèrent un long moment.

La fameuse cloche en or massif était là, devant eux.

La fierté de Shandora. Le Grand Beffroi, toujours aussi splendide malgré les lianes et le temps.

- Ensemble ? proposa Luffy.

- Ensemble. Un instant.

Ace recouvrit un poing de son frère de sa main et ils s'avancèrent vers le monument, le cœur battant. Il sortit de sa poche un Tone Dial qu'il activa pour enregistrer le son.

Ils prirent leur élan et frappèrent ensemble dans la cloche, si fort qu'elle en tomba du nuage.

« Cricket ossan, tu l'entends ? La Cité d'Or est là depuis quatre cent ans. Roger, tu entends ? Je suis sur tes traces, et je te dépasserais... » songèrent les deux frères en reprenant leur équilibre.

_Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooong_

Dans le ciel de Jaya, on pouvait voir deux ombres immense sur les nuages, joyeuses, tenant leur chapeau d'une main.

_Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooong_


	37. On se retrouvera à Shabaody

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Les résultats sont tombé et Luffyko sera donc notre hôte à Shabaody ^^ (je suis généreuse, donc je vais lui faire faire une apparition dans l'arc à venir)**

**Je vous remercie encore tous pour avoir prit la peine de voter, et pour avoir laisser vos commentaires ! Pour cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Tout le monde regardait le ciel, de là où chutaient les deux frères, écoutant le son de la cloche qui raisonné encore et encore.

- C'est magnifique, sourit Robin.

- C'est beau, avoua Chopper, assit sur les jambes de Marco. Qu'est-ce qui fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un Beffroi en or massif, yoi, répondit Marco en lui souriant.

Aisa et Wiper étaient sans voix.

- C'est donc ça la cloche que Norland a entendu ? commenta Sanji.

Même le serpent géant en pleurer.

En bas, sur Jaya, tous les South Birds étaient en train de prendre leur envol.

Montblanc Cricket et ses alliés écoutèrent le son avec ravissement, preuve que l'île Céleste existait, mais surtout, qu'il y avait bien, là-haut, la cité d'Or. Deux gamins avec un chapeau, deux jeunes D. avec d'immense sourire, leur avaient prouvé son existence, et on voyait à présent leur ombre s'étalait, immense, sur les nuages, avant de s'effacer.

* * *

On avait réussi à récupérer la cloche avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce trop dans l'eau.

Les habitants de Skypiea et les Shandias étaient finalement parvenu à un accord, se partageant ainsi Upper Yard, et se promettant de vivre pacifiquement côte à côte.

Ils avaient aussi trouvé l'arche.

- Et si on l'a démonté, proposa Luffy. C'est toujours de l'or, non ?

- Oui, exact, fit Nami en observant le tout, alors que Gan Fall faisait sortir ses hommes de là où ils avaient été enfermés.

- On se met au boulot, donc ?

- Première chose, il faut démantelait tout ça, afin de trier ce qui est bon à prendre et ce qui ne l'est pas, déclara Usopp.

- Je peux vous aider, proposa Marco en cessant de faire le tour de l'arche avec curiosité.

- Merci bien, Marco-san. Dîtes, où sont Ace et Robin-chan ? demanda Sanji.

- Ace est très intrigué par le Ponéglyphe, yoi.

- Pendant que les innocents font la fête, les pirates se remplissent les poches, ricana Luffy en se frottant les mains d'excitations.

* * *

Marco regarda d'un air impressionné le nombre de dials qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'arche. Il regarda l'autre tas, qu'Usopp avait acheté, puisque le jeune homme venait de faire des courses.

- Et tu as eu ça en échange de quelques élastiques ? s'exclama Marco, incrédule.

- Ils savent pas ce que c'est... alors, on baratine un peu, et voilà le résultat. Comment on va faire pour mettre l'or dans le _Merry _? s'enquit Usopp.

- On le découpe en petit morceau, et voilà, yoi. On ne pourra pas tout prendre, mais il restera sans doute assez pour rétablir la splendeur de la Cité d'Or, yoi. Tu vas faire quoi de tous ces dials ?

- Je peux améliorer le Clima Tact de Nami... mais faut que je vois Ace. Il m'a filé un coup de main pour une partie de l'arme, et je voudrais savoir si d'après lui, je dois ajouter un flame dial ou si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je pourrais aussi améliorer mon arme.

- Sa na... il te répondra quand il reviendra. Tu y arrives, Zoro ?

Pour toute réponse, Zoro trancha en deux un morceau de pierre sans le toucher de son épée.

- Je vais faire un premier voyage au _Merry_. Qui se charge de ranger tout ça , yoi ? demanda le Phénix.

- C'est mon rôle ! sourit Nami joyeusement.

Marco hissa un premier sac empli de morceau d'or extrait de l'arche et s'en alla suivit d'une Nami sautillante. Zoro leur emboîta le pas avec un autre sac.

* * *

Dans tous les recoins, on avait mis de l'or. Y'avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'or. Nami avait estimé le montant total à près de trois fois la prime de Marco.

Ils étaient _riches_.

Luffy et Marco finirent par trouver Ace et Robin revenant de leur visite du Ponéglyphe, et ensemble, ils firent une petite course dans les sous-bois, jusqu'au navire.

Là-bas, tout le monde les attendaient déjà.

Ils embarquèrent et levèrent l'ancre. Conis les guida jusqu'à la sortie avec son père et Suu.

Puis, on leur dit que droit devant eux était le Cloud End, et tout le monde se précipita à l'avant pour le voir. Une immense structure décorée d'un arc-en-ciel.

Luffy et Ace firent une dépression, triste de partir aussi vite.

Cette aventure avait été drôle et tellement enrichissante. Et surtout, cela les avaient ramené des années en arrière, où tout petit, ils avaient rêvé de cet endroit après les histoires de leur oncle.

Conis et Pagaya leur dirent au revoir, ne pouvant pas aller plus loin. On leur demanda de ranger leur voile et de bien s'accrocher, chose qui fut faîtes rapidement.

C'est là qu'un invité de dernière minute débarqua.

- _Jooooo _!

Le South Bird qui les avait conduit jusqu'ici vint se poser sur l'épaule de Marco qui le regarda un peu surpris lançait ses cris.

- Il dit qu'il ne partira pas sans le Phénix. Et qu'il le suivra jusqu'au bout du monde, pour lui rappeler toute sa vie ce qu'il a vécu par sa faute, traduisit Chopper.

- T'es con, laissa tomber Marco à l'oiseau qui entreprit de l'engueuler encore plus.

- Bien, capitaine, le log pointe sur la prochaine île, annonça Nami.

Luffy regarda son log, imité par Ace.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'une fois en bas, on commencera une nouvelle aventure ! sourit Luffy. Soyez prêt à être de retour sur la Mer Bleue !

Et le navire bascula sur une milky road.

- Soyez prudent pendant la chute libre ! leur cria Conis.

Tout le monde sourit, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit, mais trop tard.

- Je veux pas mourir ! hurla Nami en se jetant au cou de Marco, alors qu'ils chutaient.

C'est là qu'un coup de sifflet fut pousser et qu'une pieuvre géante jaillit de derrière le navire pour le saisir entre ses bras, interrompant le chute, et leur permit de descendre en toute tranquillité vers la Mer Bleu, imitant le principe d'un ballon.

Même si la vue était stupéfiante, Ace avait autre chose en tête.

Toc, toc.

Nami se retourna en sentant quelqu'un tapotait son épaule et se retrouva face à Ace qui avait le visage ombragé par son chapeau.

- Lâche. Marco. Maintenant., souffla le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la rouquine avec une moue.

- Parce qu'il est déjà pris, et que si tu ne le fais pas immédiatement, on va voir si quelqu'un peut faire la différence entre tes cheveux actuels, et les flammes qui vont les remplacer.

Nami déglutit et lâcha le cou de Marco. Elle fit deux pas, et battit en retraite du côté de Sanji, qui en fut plus que ravi.

- Je vais me changer et démonter mon _Striker, _annonça Ace en entrant dans une cabine.

Peu après, la cloche se mit à sonner. Comme un au revoir, et une promesse. Un souvenir inoubliable des quelques jours passés sur cette îles.

Une demande de ceux avec qui ils avaient liés amitié, les suppliants de revenir dans un proche futur.

* * *

Le _Striker _démonté fut mis dans une housse avec des bretelles qu'Ace passa à son dos, de nouveau dans sa tenue habituelle.

- N'oublie pas le pari, Lu', d'acc ? fit Ace en se redressant.

- Je te hais, Ace, commenta Luffy.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, les rookies. Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre rencontre, yoi, sourit Marco en arrangeant sa chemise mauve.

- Vous n'attendez pas de retrouver la Mer Bleu ? demanda Usopp.

- Pas besoin. De plus, on s'est absenté assez longtemps, et en tant que Commandant, on ne peut se permettre de prolongé notre absence.

Ils se échangèrent une poignée de main, et Marco tendit un numéro de denden à Luffy.

- C'est le numéro du denden du _Moby Dick_. Au cas où tu voudrais parler à Ace, yoi.

- Merci, fit Luffy en le prenant.

Et il le rangea avec les Vivre Cards pour pas le perdre.

- On se reverra. Marco, pas avant le Shin Sekai, sans doute, mais moi, je vous attendrais à Shabaody. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de partager ses aventures avec vous. Nico Robin, vous vous souvenez de notre accord, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aurais droit à une copie d'un Ponéglyphe si je reste fidèle à votre frère, assura la femme. J'espère que je pourrais, ce jour-là, entendre une explication sur ces murmures étranges.

- Sa na.

Ace se tourna vers son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

- Prend soin de toi, Lu', d'acc ?

- T'en fait pas, Ace !

Ils se séparèrent.

- Prenez soin de vous, et de votre capitaine, yoi, leur dit Marco.

- J'ai hâte de me battre de nouveau contre toi, Marco, ricana Zoro.

- Si tu vois Thatch ou Vista avant, tu t'amuseras bien plus.

- Je vous confie mon otouto. Il m'est très précieux, sourit Ace. Sur ce...

Marco se laissa tomber dans le vide, en arrière, et immédiatement, le South Bird décolla pour voler au côté du Phénix. Ace allait sauter sur le dos de son camarade quand Luffy l'appela.

- Nani ?

- Joyeux anniversaires en avance, Ace !

Ace éclata de rire et le remercia.

- Oh, j'y pense. Une rumeur cour dans le Paradis comme quoi les Foxy Pirates sont des tricheurs au Davy Back Fight. Faîtes attention si vous les croisé.

Tout le monde hocha la tête alors qu'Ace tirait un peu plus son chapeau vers l'avant.

Il sauta sur le dos de Marco, il fit un grand signe du bras aux Mugiwara, et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement.

- Ils vont me manquer, avoua Chopper.

- Luffy... tu aurais pu me dire que ton frère était gay, depuis le début ! s'énerva Nami. J'ai eu des faux espoirs pendant plus de la moitié de son séjour parmi nous !

- Ace est gay ? s'étonna Sanji.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais parler de la vie privée de mon nii-chan. S'il te l'a pas dit avant, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie, alors pourquoi le faire, fit Luffy en haussant des épaules.

Luffy eut un petit rire auquel répondirent Zoro et Robin.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à Shabaody et revoir Ji-chan... et surtout, je sais qu'Ace m'y attendra, et qu'il fera une fête parce qu'on aura fait la moitié du chemin, sourit Luffy en regardant pensivement la Mer Bleu trèèèèèès loin au-dessous d'eux.

- Les rencontrés fut très instructif, commenta Nami. On a beaucoup apprit à leur contact. C'est tout autre chose des grosses pointures de la piraterie. Et puis, on a trouvé pas mal d'or. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de leur donner leur part !

- Oh, Marco a déjà pris de petites cloches en or, en souvenir pour son capitaine, et pour qu'Ace puisse en donner une à Ji-chan. Et puis, Ace a un Tone Dial avec le son de la cloche. C'est moi, où il y a une légère brise ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, constata Nami, coupait dans son envie de crier devant le fait que Luffy les ait laissé faire.

Elle consulta son log pose, et jura.

- On a dévié de la trajectoire, et à cause de la pieuvre, on ne peut pas utiliser les voiles pour réajuster là où on va, pleura-t-elle. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaarcooooooooooooo-seeeeeeempaaaaaaaaa iiiiii ! Revenez, j'ai besoin d'aiiiiiiiiiiiideeeeeeee !

- Maaa ! Cela fera une aventure en plus ! Une fois en bas, on reprendra la bonne direction ! Shihihihi !

* * *

La pieuvre avait rétrécit, et elle venait de les lâcher totalement.

Et au mauvais moment, parce que en pleine nuit, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils sachent où ils allaient atterrir.

Ils étaient en chute libre après tout. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était se tenir à ce qu'ils pouvaient et priaient.

L'atterrissage leur coupa le souffle.

- Nami-san ! Robin-chan ! Tout va bien ?! appela Sanji.

- Personne n'est blessé ? s'enquit Luffy.

Tout le monde essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

- Ah... aha... j'ai eu peur, souffla Nami. La pieuvre a rétrécit d'un coup !

- Je pense qu'elle n'avait plus d'air, supposa Robin.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Zoro.

Et la pieuvre, à présent rétrécit, leur tomba dessus... enfin, plus particulièrement sur le visage de Luffy qui la jeta à la mer.

Quelque chose n'allait pas... quoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais c'était certain.

Il eut un petit silence, alors que tout le monde regardait le ciel, songeant qu'il y a quelques heures, à peine, ils étaient encore là-haut, au côté des anges.

- Quel endroit, en tout cas... commenta Sanji.

- Après être revenu ici-bas, ça semble tellement loin, soupira Robin.

- Presque comme si on avait rêvé, ajouta Nami.

- C'est le pays des rêves ! fit Chopper, avec un beau sourire. Je me demande si on y retournera un jour ?

- Tu iras là-bas quand tu seras mort, ou quelque part pas loin, lui annonça Zoro.

- Zoro, es-tu sûre d'aller au Paradis ? glissa Usopp.

- Je suis trop démoniaque pour ça... je me demande même si on voudra de moi en enfer, je pourrais leur faire peur ! fit le marimo avait un sourire assez effrayant.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un renifler, et avisèrent Luffy en train d'essuyer ses yeux.

- J'en ai rêvé tellement de cet endroit, quand j'étais gosse. Et Ji-chan me regardait en disant que peut-être, un jour, je verrais ce paysage, à mon tour... j'aurais jamais cru que cela arriverait un jour, souffla Luffy.

- Tu aimes ton oncle, sourit Nami.

- Il nous a élevé tous les trois comme si nous étions ses enfants. Il a tout risqué pour nous, et tout fait pour qu'on puisse être assez fort afin de vivre la vie que nous voulions...

- Maintenant que tout s'est calmé, je vais faire du café, annonça Sanji.

C'est là que des projecteurs furent allumés et braqué sur le _Merry_.

Une sirène raisonna, et Luffy soupira.

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi il avait cette mauvaise impression : ils étaient dans une foutu base de ces foutus marines !

Son Haki percevait déjà les forces en train de ses rassemblaient.

Unique point positif, Garp n'était pas là !

Eh bien, ça restait une aventure comme une autre !


	38. Monkey D Lucy au G-8

**Salut à tous !**

**Pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, la version féminine de Luffy va faire une apparition pour cet arc G-8 (épisode 196 si je me souviens bien pour le début de l'arc). Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, encore une fois ! Oh, et on va suivre majoritairement Luffy.**

**Kira1726 : En effet, ça, c'est un épisode, pas un truc du manga papier. Et j'ai fait... pas mal de modif, on peut dire, donc, tu vas pas du tout assister à la même chose que dans l'anime.**

**Clockie : Euuuh... non, j'ai rien prévu outre Sab' et Iva, à moins qu'Oda prévoye d'en faire une voir plusieurs autres. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de tabasser Moria, ça reste de la légitime défense, et c'est son équipage avant tout :3 Pour le truc noir... tu as ta réponse juste dans ce chapitre.**

**Larmes-Noire : Pas mal comme idée, mais non ! De toute façon, Ace ne sera pas sur le ****_Moby Dick_**** à cet instant.**

**Prochain chapitre : Aokiji sera notre invité du jour !**

***va donner un coup de pied dans le marine endormi et s'enfuit en courant***

* * *

Les sirènes lui tuaient les tympans, alors que Luffy se cachait de son mieux dans l'obscurité.

Il entendit les sommations, les ordres… tout.

- Tch... Comme si on avait demandé à débarquer ici... grogna Luffy tout bas. Robin a réussi à les effrayer assez. J'espère qu'ils ne toucheront pas au trésor. Maintenant, que faire...

Il observa les marines se précipiter sur le _Merry _et fouillait partout. Il jura en réalisant qu'ils avaient trouvé une partie de l'or. Luffy devrait partir à sa recherche.

Ses yeux repérèrent le chef. D'après son manteau, s'il se souvenait de ce que Garp lui avait dit, la fois où il s'était obstiné à vouloir leur montré des photos de ses jeunes années dans la Marine (Rayleigh s'en était marré, à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, mais Luffy et ses frères, beaucoup moins), cet homme était un commandant. Et un commandant très intelligent, même. Trop intelligent pour le jeune D., mais il saurait y faire.

Il s'assit sur place, quelque part derrière un arbre, et maudit son estomac.

Luffy mit ses mains dans ses poches et fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il sortit son contenu et dénicha le bikini noir qu'il avait piqué à son frère.

- Dommage que ça se mange pas, soupira-t-il.

Quoique... il pourrait peut-être...

Il soupira. Allez, c'était pour la bonne cause, même s'il n'aimait pas ça.

Luffy étala son Haki dans les environs, à la recherche d'une patrouille, mais rien ne venait.

Il étira alors c'est bras et respira profondément.

Il ressentit une forte démangeaison alors que son corps se métamorphosé pour devenir celui d'une fille.

- Si quelqu'un me choppe comme ça, dans l'équipage, je vais y laisser ma fierté, soupira-t-elle. Allez, changeons-nous et ensuite, retrouvons le _Merry_ que je puisse y cacher le boshi. Mougiwara no Luffy est indisponible pour le moment.

Et elle commença à se changer.

* * *

Robin fut surprise de se retrouver avec le mugiwara boshi de Luffy à ses pieds. Elle le ramassa et vit un message glissé à l'intérieur.

- C'est le chapeau de Luffy, reconnu Usopp qui s'était détourné de la contemplation du _Merry_, au loin, sous l'assaut de marine qui les cherchaient_._

- Senshô-san se met en vacance. Il veut que je le cache dans la vigie. Eh bien, nous allons essayer de le faire, déclara Robin.

Elle s'approcha de l'eau et le lança comme un frisbee. De la vigie, elle fit pousser plusieurs mains qui le rattrapèrent et cachèrent le chapeau, sans que personne ne voit ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu, marmonna Usopp.

- Va savoir, j'en suis tout aussi curieuse.

* * *

Tout d'abord, elle devait se changer. Trouvé des vêtements d'un travailleur dans la Marine, afin de pouvoir se documenter. Ainsi, Luffy pourrait savoir où ils étaient exactement, trouvait la sortit, et qui sait avec un peu de chance, elle saurait où été son jiji... elle croisa les doigts en espérant qu'il soit dans le Shin Sekai.

Elle se glissa derrière un marine et marcha dans ses pas.

Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois, comme s'il soupçonnait quelques choses, mais Luffy imitait le moindre de ses pas.

Il se retourna brutalement, le fusil à la main, mais Luffy resta derrière son dos, à lui faire des grimaces.

Sanji était dans le coin, aussi, Luffy pria pour qu'il ne réalise pas qu'elle était une fille sur le moment, ou qu'elle était Luffy, si le cuistot comprenait que c'était une fille.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle se glissa dans une pièce et béni la présence d'un conduit d'aération. Elle le détacha et se glissa à l'intérieur, avant de le refermer sur elle.

Avoir une poitrine, pour le coup, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de conseillé, pour ramper dans les conduits. Elle entendit le nom de Navarone, apparemment, le nom de la forteresse qu'on disait la plus sécurisée. Il repassera celui qui a dit ça, parce que si Ace avait réussi à pénétrer dans Marine Ford, alors, ça aurait été une promenade de santé d'en faire autant ici, pour lui.

« Et je vais m'en sortir » songea Luffy.

* * *

Le commandant jeta un œil à l'article, puis n'hésita plus.

Il saisit son denden et composa un numéro.

« Genkotsu no Garp ! »

- Garp-chûjo ? Ici le commandant Jonasan de la base Navarone, de la division G-8. Désolé de vous dérangez aussi tard.

« Aucun souci. Pour une fois, Seni ne pourra pas dire que je sèche mon travail ! Bwahahahaha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

- Êtes-vous vraiment le grand-père de Mugiwara no Luffy ?

« C'est la millième fois qu'on m'appelle à ce sujet, et oui, c'est bien mon petit-fils ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, très sérieusement ?! »

- Eh bien, le navire de votre petit-fils est tombé du ciel au beau milieu de ma base.

Il eut un instant de silence.

« Vous êtes pas sérieux ?! »

- Je suis des plus sérieux, Chujô-san.

« Vous l'avez capturé ? »

- Iie. Le temps qu'on arrive à bord, le navire était vide. Mais nous y avons trouvé pas mal d'or, et du café de Jaya encore chaud. Ils doivent être quelque part dans la base, lui et son équipage.

« Ehehe... Je vais vous dire une chose... s'il y a une chose pour laquelle mes petits-fils excelles... c'est le jeu de cache-cache, enfin, sauf quand on a du Haki. Aller, amusez-vous bien ! Je vais venir, afin de vous donner un coup de main. C'est pas une lumière, de toute façon, mon Luffy ! »

Et Garp raccrocha.

Le commandant eut une moue pensive en raccrochant à son tour. Il allait être surpris, le vieil homme, s'il parvenait à mettre la main sur son petit-fils.

* * *

Depuis les conduits, où elle était toujours cachée, Luffy eut une grimace. Heureusement, qu'elle, (avec Ace, et la complicité de Sabo et de tout le village, son oncle y comprit) avait toujours réussi à faire croire à son grand-père qu'elle était une imbécile, comme lui. Elle était peut-être pas très intelligente, mais grandir avec son oncle et Sabo lui avaient permis d'apprendre tout de même à réfléchir un minimum, quoi.

Elle eut un sourire immense en faisant demi-tour dans le conduit.

Elle allait lui montrer comment elle pouvait être redoutable au jeu du chat et de la souris. Cela avait toujours été le meilleur moyen d'éviter de se prendre des coups sur le crâne de la part du Jiji : ne pas être trouvé du tout.

Bon, changement de plan.

Mission numéros un : trouver où on avait fourré le _Merry_.

Mission numéros deux : savoir si on avait déplacé l'or.

Mission numéros trois : se renseigner pour trouver un moyen de sortir.

* * *

Luffy s'interrompit, alors qu'elle se changeait à femme de ménage, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur... Nami.

Nami resta un instant sans voix. Oh, elle l'avait reconnu, pas de doute à ce sujet, mais aux dernières nouvelles, Luffy était un homme, ors, la personne devant elle avait les cheveux un poil plus long, un air plus féminin, et enfin... une poitrine soutenue par un haut de bikini.

Luffy se dépêcha de refermer la porte, et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Nami pour qu'elle se taise.

Des marines passèrent devant la porte, en parlant :

- Roronoa Zoro. Il semblerait que ce navire soit celui du pirate Mugiwara no Luffy. Le commandant Jonasan nous a donné des ordres, néanmoins, je pense qu'avec nos troupes, on peut tous les capturés. En commençant en priorité par Roronoa Zoro.

Et les pas s'éloignèrent, faisant soupirer Luffy.

- Luffy ? souffla Nami.

- Ne raconte rien à personne, s'il te plaît, Nami, souffla Luffy en terminant de se changer en femme de ménage.

- Ne rien raconter ! Tu te fiches de moi !? Tu nous as tous trompé en nous faisant croire que tu étais un homme alors que tu es une femme !

- Je suis un homme... disons que mon corps est un peu particulier. Je sais pas comment formuler l'explication. Je sais que ça à un rapport avec une maladie, et mon akuma no mi. Trop compliqué, tu demanderas ça à Ace quand on le verra à Shabaody.

- Te fiches pas de moi, Luffy ! Tu as le gomu gomu no mi ! Il te permet pas de changer de sexe à volonté !

Luffy soupira. Cette conversation la fatiguée déjà.

- Déguises-toi, on part à la recherche du _Merry_. On court contre le temps.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Nami.

- Le jiji est en route.

Sur ces mots, Luffy sortit avec un seau et une serpillière.

Quand Nami sortit, Luffy avait disparu. Par contre, Zoro se montrait au coin d'un couloir, et il eut droit à un coup de la part de la rouquine qui lui piqua ses sabres parce qu'il était facilement reconnaissable avec.

* * *

Luffy soupira de soulagement.

Bon, elle n'avait peut-être pas échappé à Nami qui utiliserait ça pour la faire chanter, mais au moins, elle avait esquivé Zoro.

Elle enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête, histoire de masquée son visage, et surtout sa cicatrice sous l'œil.

Son estomac l'engueula quand elle passa près du réfectoire, mais elle ignora la tentation, continuant de se glisser dans les couloirs à la recherche du _Merry_. De toute façon, Sanji était là-bas, et elle serait certainement très facilement repérable.

Elle passa devant le bureau du commandant, et l'entendit parler à son subordonner. Ils avaient eu Zoro et comptaient l'interroger.

Mauvais, mais le kenshi s'en sortirait. Et de toute façon, qui arriverait à croire qu'ils étaient vraiment venu par le ciel, quoi ?!

Elle fit semblant de faire le ménage pendant que le commandant sortait de son bureau accompagné de la personne avec qui il discutait.

Luffy n'avait que peu de temps !

Elle se glissa dans le bureau, le Haki en alerte. Elle fouilla un peu partout, puis renonça. Aucun plan, rien de bien intéressant... quoique, ce journal... Elle le prit et étouffa un cri de surprise. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, et glissa le journal dans sa tenue, avant de s'éclipser. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dehors, et fila à toute jambe pour essayer de trouver une cachette.

Nouveau conduit, et elle s'y faufila sans souci, le refermant derrière elle. Elle s'enfonça un peu, et ressortit le journal.

Elle avait dû rêver, non ?

Non, Luffy n'avait pas rêvé. On disait bien de Mugiwara no Luffy que c'était le fiancé de Gol D. Ann...

Fiancé à Ace... On devait les détester, mais grave pour qu'on leur fasse un coup pareil.

Elle baissa la tête, déprimée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'on tire une élucubration pas possible d'une simple photo ! Et surtout, où était l'intérêt de révéler au grand publique sa vie, quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à faire qu'elle soit de la famille de Garp, ou alors qu'Ace soit son frère ! De là où elle avait grandi ! Ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de leurs affaires !?

« Ace, pitié, tue celui qui a écrit ça pour moi ! » pleura silencieusement Luffy.

Sabo et son oncle allaient se marrer, c'était certain.

Luffy respira profondément, et repartit dans son exploration, rangeant cela dans un coin de son cerveau.

* * *

Luffy eut un sourire en voyant Robin passer dans un couloir. Elle laissa tomber un papier que personne ne ramassa. La capitaine se jeta dessus, et retourna dans l'ombre.

« Zoro et Usopp se sont fait avoir. Sanji est en fuite. Chopper et Nami font des soins aux marines. Quels sont les ordres, Monkey D. _Lucy_ ? »

- Yare, yare... moi qui voulais surtout pas qu'on découvre ça... d'abord Nami, puis toi... soupira Luffy. J'aime mon prénom, inutile de le changer, tu sais Robin.

Elle jeta un œil sur le mur derrière elle, et sourit en voyant l'oreille.

-Trouve discrètement la sortie, puis le _Merry. _Sois prudente. Genkotsu no Garp est en chemin. Je sais pas d'où il part, mais on sait jamais, alors, on part du principe qu'il peut se trouver à deux pas d'ici. Je pense que c'est tout. Je vais tenter de trouver Zoro et Usopp, afin de les libérés. On se retrouve au _Merry_.

L'oreille disparue pour réapparaître sur le bras de Luffy, avec une bouche.

- Je pourrais vous fournir tout ça en direct, senshô-san... néanmoins, vous êtes des plus intrigant... gante ?

- Même si mon apparence suggère le contraire, je reste un homme. Tu peux me guider jusqu'aux prisons ?

- Bien entendu...

* * *

Luffy sentit un regard sur elle, pendant qu'elle courrait vers les prisons. Sans doute quelqu'un, avec des jumelles.

Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction et tira la langue, avant de reprendre sa course en courant encore plus vite. Elle sentait que Sanji était pas loin devant elle.

- Je trouve louche que personne de surveille se passage, commenta Luffy.

- Ils doivent préparer une embuscade, proposa la bouche de Robin.

- Sa na. J'espère que personne ne me verra. Bonjour la réputation après...

- Pourquoi avoir endossé cette apparence, alors ?

- J'espérais tromper tout le monde... mais faut croire que je suis trop reconnaissable.

Sa bouche se tordit dans une moue des plus adorables.

Elle se figea brusquement et se cacha, en voyant Sanji un peu plus loin, devant, cacher derrière un rocher, regardant un vieil homme en tenu orange sortir d'une porte. La prison était là.

- C'est vraiment trop facile. C'est comme si le jiji avait cessé de nous poursuivre, Ace, Sab' et moi, pour nous attendre gentiment au bar de Makino-nee-san, caché derrière la porte, pour nous martelait le crâne à coup de poings. Sanji a dû le réaliser.

- Que dit votre Haki ? s'enquit la bouche de Robin.

- Y'a du monde, là-bas, avec Usopp et Zoro. Si je veux pas me faire voir, il faudra que j'use du Haki du Roi. Mataku, ça fait chier. Vivement que je retrouve le _Merry_ et que l'on puisse fuir.

Sanji se mit en marche, rapidement, mais toujours avec prudence.

Luffy marcha dans ses pas, veillant à rester hors de sa vue.

Elle pénétra à sa suite dans les couloirs de la prison, mais resta un peu en arrière, attendant que l'ennemi se montre.

Sanji s'arrêta devant la cellule de Usopp, et les troupes se montrèrent enfin.

Luffy respira profondément, et lâcha son Haki, faisant frissonner son équipage, et évanouir les marines.

- Merci du coup de main, Luffy ! lança Sanji. Je t'ai pas entendu arriver, tu as appris ce que c'est la discrétion ?

Luffy fila en sens inverse, avant que Sanji ne se ramène.

- Eh bien, Luffy n'est pas bavard, aujourd'hui... maaa, c'est pas bien grave. Bon, comment ouvrir ces trucs... marmonna Sanji.

Luffy n'entendit pas la suite, mais les explosions, elles, elles ne passèrent pas inaperçu.

- Passez par les conduits d'aération, et suivez mes indications, senshô-san. Et continuez donc à me parler de votre enfance, elle a l'air des plus passionnante, lui dit la bouche de Robin.

Luffy se mit dans un conduit qu'elle referma sur elle.

- J'en ai marre des conduits d'aération, marmonna-t-elle.

- Courage, senshô-san. Continuez tout droit, je vais vous guider jusqu'au _Merry_.

- Tout va bien de ton côté, Robin ?

- Ceux qui me surveillez sont partit grâce à l'intervention des autres. Alors, racontez-moi votre enfance, vos parents, par exemple.

- J'en ai pas. J'ai que mes frères, mon oncle, et le jiji. Makino-nee-san a été comme une mère, voir une grande sœur pour moi. Jii-chan nous a élevé comme si on était ses fils. Le jiji, il a passé son temps à nous traumatisé. Rien de plus à dire. On faisait plein de connerie, on mangeait gratos dans les meilleurs restaurants de Goa, et la facture était toujours envoyé au jiji. Sinon, on chassait et on écoutait des histoires de pirates, dont celle de Jii-chan. Rien d'autre. Une belle enfance. Ça aurait pu être pire.

Le cri perçant d'une femme traversa la base de part en part :

- KAI-ZO-KU !

- Ala, il semblerait que kokaichi-san et doctor-san se soient fait démasqué, commenta Robin.

- Ils sont en danger ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Pas dans l'immédiat. Je pense qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir.

- Yokai. Direction le _Merry_.

* * *

- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'on ne trouve pas Luffy ? demanda Sanji.

- C'est vrai. Ce truc, dans la prison, c'était le Haki du Roi, à n'en pas douter, et Ace a beaucoup insisté sur le fait que c'était rare que quelqu'un le possède, donc il est probable qu'ici, on ne trouve que Luffy qui possède ça, déclara Usopp.

- Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit, annonça Zoro. Je pense qu'il utilise une technique ou quelque chose qui fait qu'il ne peut pas se présenter comme ça, devant nous. C'est l'impression que j'ai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à cacher ? marmonna le cuistot.

- Sa na... nous l'apprendrons peut-être à Shabaody.

Et Zoro eut un bref sourire.

* * *

Luffy regarda Zoro, Sanji et Usopp se battre en haut du pont. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de passer, avant qu'ils ne la voient.

- Robin... je vais passer en Gear Second, je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer pour la bouche et l'oreille, avertit Luffy.

- Si jamais ça va mal, je les retirerais, pas de souci, senshô-san.

Luffy activa son Gear Second, et en quelques fractions de seconde, elle traversa le pont, sans que personne ne réalise qu'elle venait de passer. Elle continua sa course et finit par arriver au chantier naval où était le _Merry._

Un bref coup de son Haki, et le ménage fut fait.

- Bon, je vais pouvoir me change, je commence en avoir marre, marmonna Luffy en se précipitant vers le navire.

Elle attrapa son boshi dans la vigie et se faufila dans le quartier des garçons.

- Mes vêtements... où sont-ils... à les voilà !

Luffy se changea, jetant dans un coin de la pièce le bikini, et s'étira en se concentrant.

- Que faîtes-vous, senshô-san ? s'enquit Robin. Vous êtes encore en train de vous changer.

- J'ai fini... aaah, ça fait du bien de ne plus être dans la peau d'une fille... sans vouloir te vexer, Robin, soupira Luffy, redevenu l'infâme pirate que tout le monde connaissait.

Il arrangea son chapeau sur son crâne et sortit dehors, pour s'asseoir sur la rambarde de son navire. Il attendit avec le plus de patience possible son visiteur.

Clap clap clap.

- Robin, je pense que tu peux me laisser, on se retrouve au navire, fit Luffy en voyant le commandant avancer vers lui. Trouve un moyen de retirer ce qui empêche le navire de bouger. Oh, et espionne le Commandant.

L'oreille et la bouche disparurent.

- Vous avez été d'une remarquable efficacité. Je n'ai pu que vous entrevoir qu'une fois, Mugiwara no Luffy. C'est bien dommage que vous n'ayez pas choisi la même voie que votre grand-père. Vous auriez dû être fier, pourtant, d'avoir l'homme qui a envoyé Gold Roger à l'échafaud dans votre famille, fit le commandant.

- Ouais, ben ça me plaisait pas. C'est tout. J'attends mon équipage, et on vous quitte. Désolé pour le dérangement, on avait pas prévu que notre chute nous ferait atterrir ici, marmonna Luffy.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que vous n'avez pas voulu venir ici ?

- On est des pirates ! Quel pirate irait intentionnellement embarquer son navire dans une base sans issus... enfin, on peut aussi s'appeler Ace, et avoir envie de tourner les hautes autorités en ridicule, et leur faire de sales blagues ! Shihihi ! Mon nii-chan est cool ! Hey ! Zoro ! Sanji ! Usopp ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Allez, tout le monde à bord !

- Tu aurais pu nous en laisser, Luffy, marmonna Zoro en voyant les corps des marines inconscient.

- J'avais laissé boshi dans la vigie, j'étais pressé de le retrouver. Allez ! Grouillez-vous !

- Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais vous laisser passer, demanda le commandant en dégainant son sabre.

Luffy sauta à terre, et ramassa un sabre.

- Je me suis pas mal entraîner à l'escrime avec Ace, pendant qu'il était avec nous. Voyons si j'ai fait des progrès. Tu veux me défier, Commandant-san !? Nihi !

Luffy se rapprocha avec un grand sourire du marine, alors que les autres se hissaient à bord. Le capitaine s'écarta brutalement du chemin, faisant que le commandant se prit le chariot poussé par Nami en tenu d'infirmière et une femme aux cheveux mauves, transportant Chopper. Luffy attrapa Nami et Chopper, avant de les lancer à Zoro et Sanji.

- On grimpe ! Na ! Saluez le jiji pour moi ! Shihihi !

Et Luffy se précipita à bord. C'est là que le navire glissa vers l'eau, n'ayant plus de quoi le caler.

- Parfait, aligatou, Robin ! Shihihihi ! Rejoins-nous dès que possible, dès que tu auras toutes les informations nécessaires sur la base !

L'oreille dans le dos de Zoro disparu.

- Luffy ! J'ai deux mots à te dire en privé ! MAINTENANT ! exigea Nami alors qu'ils prenaient le large dans le lac intérieur de la base.

- Ah ! Robin ! Okaheri !

En effet, Robin apparut comme par magie sur le navire, tenant dans sa main une carte.

- Contente de vous revoir, Monkey D. _Luffy_-senshô, sourit énigmatiquement Robin.

Luffy soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Nami, Robin... je voudrais vous parler en privé. Oh, et Sanji. Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite à Alabasta ? Au sujet du bikini de la fille de Roger...

- Oui, et bien ?

- Il est peut-être sec, mais c'est le sien et il est sur ton hamac.

Sanji en laissa tomber sa cigarette de surprise, mais Luffy était déjà dans la cuisine avec Nami et Robin.

« S'il savait... » songea-t-il.

Nami alla au fond des choses directement : elle ouvrit en grand la chemise de Luffy... et resta perplexe devant l'absence de poitrine féminine.

- C'est compliqué à expliquer, donc, je voudrais ne pas avoir à me répéter. Ace y arrive mieux que moi, annonça Luffy. Assis-toi, s'il te plaît, Nami.

- Alors, quel est le mystère derrière ce changement de sexe, senshô-san ? sourit Robin.

- Tu l'as découvert quand ? demanda Nami.

- Aujourd'hui, par le plus grand des hasards.

Les deux femmes regardèrent Luffy qui réfléchissait dure, au point d'être en surchauffe, sur comment expliquer les choses.

- Ji-chan disait qu'une drôle de maladie touché les garçons... une génération sur trois, chez les D. Et je suis de la génération perdante… Ça aurait pu en rester là, si j'avais pas consommé mon akuma no mi. Je me souviens plus de l'explication exact, mais je sais que ça a pour conséquence que je parviens à changer réellement de sexe.

- C'est tout bonnement impossible, commenta Nami.

- On peut s'attendre à tout, avec les akuma no mi, mais j'avoue que cela est vraiment surprenant, fit Robin. Mais est-ce que c'est valable pour tous les akuma no mi ?

- Iie. Ce n'est possible que si c'est un logia, un zoan, ou certain paramecia, comme le miens.

- Donc ceux qui modifient l'ADN... très intéressant... et vous dîtes que Portgas-san peut apporter une explication plus poussé ?

Luffy hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, j'espère qu'il nous donnera cette chance à Shabaody. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a éclaté de rire quand j'ai parlé de la fille de Roger. Vous avez conscience que cook-san va vous tuer quand il apprendra la vérité ?

- Il tuera d'abord Ace, je pense... Vous pouvez garder ça pour vous... s'il vous plaît... ?

Luffy leur fit ses yeux de chiots, et Nami céda, sous le petit rire de Robin.

- Comptez sur moi pour garder le silence, assura Robin.

- Bon, maintenant, il faut se cacher et retrouvez la partie du butin qu'ils nous ont volé.

- J'ai pu explorer la base, je sais où il est.

Nami laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, déprimé.

- Notre trésor... pleura-t-elle.

* * *

Après avoir échappé à la collision imminente avec plusieurs navires, ils cachèrent le _Merry_ dans un dock abandonné. Ils ne partiraient pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas récupéré leur or. Par Davy Jones. Quel genre de pirate laisserait un peu de son or derrière lui, entre les mains de son ennemi ?

- Nous avons besoin de cet or pour nous trouver un nouveau navire. _Merry_ ne tiendra plus longtemps, d'après moi... soupira Nami. Luffy, ton merveilleux oncle aurait choisi quoi comme navire.

- _Oro Jackson_, avec du bois de l'arbre d'Adam. Mais la fabrication de navire avec ce bois est prohibée, et on n'en trouve que sur le marché noir. Il faut donc trouver quelqu'un de peu scrupuleux qui acceptera de le faire. Mais il est hors de question que je remplace le _Merry_ par un navire de moindre qualité. Il faut un navire qui soit à la hauteur de ce que nous avons vécu avec celui-ci, fit Luffy.

Sanji se retint de rire. Oui, _Oro Jackson_, c'était exactement ça !

- Ala, votre oncle a des goûts de luxe pour pouvoir prétendre au navire qui fut le seul à atteindre Raftell, sourit Robin.

- Shihihihi !

- On a tant de souvenirs avec ce navire, ça sera dure de s'en séparer... murmura Nami.

- Songer à tout ça ne nous avancera à rien pour l'instant. On a plus un rond, et on est dans la base d'une marine. Et surtout... Genkotsu no Garp risque de venir en personne s'occuper de notre cas.

- Ouch. Si c'est l'homme qui a escorté Roger jusqu'à l'échafaud, on est mal, grogna Sanji.

- Surtout toi, Luffy, na ? ajouta Zoro.

- M'en parle pas, ça me rend malade d'avance. Quand on sort d'ici, j'espère que l'on arrivera à Water Seven, en tout cas. J'ai entendu dire qu'on y trouvait pas mal de charpentier. Qui sait, y'en aura peut-être un qui acceptera de nous faire un navire en bois d'Adam, et même s'embarquer avec nous. Sinon, Robin... où est le coffre ?

Robin tapota un point de la carte devant eux.

- La pièce la mieux garder, donc, on peut supposer que notre trésor est là.

- Ensuite, il faut camoufler le _Merry_. Usopp, vois si avec les restes de navires des alentours, tu peux faire quelque chose. On t'aidera, s'il faut.

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'ils finirent de déguiser le _Merry _en navire de la Marine. Ce n'était pas du grand art, mais c'était suffisant, pour l'instant.

Le plan de récupération de l'or commencerait à minuit pile.

Tout le monde devait se tenir prêt, à présent. Il fallait aussi que Nami récupère son _Waver_ qu'elle avait caché dans des herbes hautes.

Ils se répartiraient en équipe.

Zoro, Luffy, Robin et Usopp se chargeraient de l'or.

Nami et Sanji partiraient chercher le _Waver_.

Chopper, lui, garderait le navire.

* * *

- Quelque chose a changé, marmonna Luffy en tenant son chapeau de paille. Ils passent à la vitesse supérieure. Ils savent qu'on va revenir pour l'or, il faut que ne soyons prudent.

- Senshô-san a une bonne intuition, constata Robin.

- C'est toujours utile. Na, Robin... tu crois qu'on peut anticiper quelqu'un qui agit comme ça lui chante et par instinct ?

- Oooh, t'as branché ton cerveau, ou ton frère a légué le sien, pour que tu sois aussi réfléchi ? ricana Zoro.

- Je ne joue pas, quand on me parle de Garp, Zoro. Et il va venir, je l'ai entendu. Et je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment où était rangé le coffre, le Haki en alerte pour Luffy. Quand ils descendirent un escalier, le jeune capitaine fit exprès de tousser. Tout le monde le regarda et Luffy fit un geste discret vers le plafond.

Tout le monde comprit le message, mais ils continuèrent leur course vers le coffre.

Ils furent enfin devant, et se tournèrent vers le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté.

- Allez, sortez de là, on sait que vous avez essayé de nous piéger, lança Zoro en faisant glisser un sabre hors de son fourreau.

Les projecteurs furent allumer et on leur cria :

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin !

Leur unique échappatoire se referma, et ils se retrouvaient avec tout un tas de canon de fusil pointait sur eux. Une belle marée blanche et bleue.

- Usopp, on te confie le coffre. On se charge du reste. Zoro, essaye d'esquiver les balles les yeux fermés. C'est dangereux, mais c'est parfait pour t'exercer au Haki.

Et on leur tira dessus. Luffy se gonfla, réceptionnant la majorité des balles, puis les renvoya, cassant les projecteurs et blessant quelque marines. Zoro esquiva comme lui demanda Luffy, avant de sauter sur le ballon humain, histoire de se projeter dans les airs, tranchant plusieurs marines.

Chacun utilisa ce qu'il pouvait pour se débarrasser des marines, couvrant Usopp qui ouvrait le coffre.

Puis, le cri raisonna :

- C'est ouvert !

C'est là que la porte leur tomba dessus, Usopp étant le plus en danger par la chute.

- _Gear Third !_

Luffy grossit ses poings, et réussi à arrêter la chute de la porte, qu'il lança ensuite sur le côté, les mettant tous à l'abri. Malheureusement... l'or n'était pas là.

- K'ssou... C'est Ace et Sabo qui jouent aux échecs, pas moi ! jura Luffy.

Et il regarda avec haine l'empreinte du thon éléphant énorme affiché dans le fond du coffre.

- Depuis le vol de la carte, le Commandant savait que vous viendriez ici. Vous n'avez plus aucune issu ! fit le marine le plus haut gradé présent.

- Eh bien, si notre or n'est pas là, on n'a qu'à chercher ailleurs, non ? fit Luffy avec une petite moue.

- Mais faut vaincre tous ces gars et faire sauter les portes blindés ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Et alors ? demanda Luffy en se mettant face aux marines.

- Exact. On peut pas se dégonfler, ricana Zoro.

- Sur l'honneur de Navarone, nous allons vous défaire ! rugit le haut-gradé alors que ses hommes se mettraient en garde derrière lui.

C'est là que les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'un homme, un lieutenant, d'après ses épaulettes entra, suivi par ses hommes. Sa tenue ressembler étrangement au déguisement qu'avait porté Robin en se faisant passer pour l'inspecteur du QG.

- Vous êtes fait comme des rats, Mugiwara-tachi.

- Hm ? Konteriano ? fit Usopp avec un bug.

Pour une raison que Luffy ne saisit pas, cela fit rire Zoro.

C'est là que les deux chefs se mirent à se disputer, faisant que les pirates s'assirent plus ou moins, attendant la fin.

- Bon, vous avez fini de vous disputez ? demanda Luffy.

- Sois patient ! Je vais t'écraser maintenant !

- Luffy... ils sont chiant ses types, marmonna Zoro. Ils ne valent même pas la peine qu'on s'escrime sur eux.

Et ils eurent la confirmation quand la soi-disant arme avec la puissance de feu d'un cuirasser que le lieutenant brandissait se retrouva à l'envers, manqua de tuer les marines, au lieu de s'en prendre aux pirates. Quand on le lui fit remarquer, et qu'il le remit à l'endroit, Robin se chargea de faire pousser quelques mains qui le remirent à l'envers et arrosa les soldats avec les obus, avant d'assommer le fameux 'Konteriano'.

- Allons-y, nous devons toujours trouver notre or, fit Luffy.

Et ils s'en allèrent en courant.

Ils devaient trouver un endroit relativement sûr afin de revoir leur plan, à présent.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent un peu par hasard à l'infirmerie, pour voir celle qui avait aidé Nami et Chopper, avec son père mécano.

Deux alliés, apparemment.

La chef infirmière fut surprise d'apprendre que l'or n'était ni à bord du navire, ni dans le coffre. Ils en avaient besoin de cet or, parce que leur nakama, leur maison, leur navire était mourant. Cela réussi à prendre plus ou moins le mécano par les sentiments qui les guida. Il prit Usopp à part en lui parlant de la passion pour la pêche du commandant, et de son intention de les prendre tous dans son filet.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une falaise où ils retrouvèrent Nami avec son _Waver_. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre indices, et pas d'autres chambres fortes. De toute façon, s'il y en avait une autre, ça serait très certainement un piège, là aussi. C'est là qu'Usopp leur répéta ce dont avait parlé le mécano, au sujet de la passion pour la pêche du Commandant.

Et Nami eut un éclair de génie.

L'or ne devait être que dans un endroit visible par tous, au bout d'une canne à pêche, pas loin de son pêcheur : le Commandant. L'or devait se trouver dans la pièce du responsable de la base.

Luffy et Nami montèrent sur le _Waver_. Les autres rejoindraient la baie, là où Chopper et Sanji les récupéreraient.

C'est ainsi que sur l'engin, ils tombèrent à l'eau, et partit à toute vitesse vers le bureau du Commandant, filant entre les balles, pour finir par gravir la falaise et franchir la fenêtre de Jonasan qui en fut coupé en plein rapport.

- Mais quelle bonne surprise ! commenta le Commandant en se levant. C'est quoi cet engin ?

- Y'avait longtemps ! Pas trop mal au crâne ?! lança joyeusement Luffy.

- Tu as utilisé une technique des plus intrigantes, je dois l'avouer. Néanmoins, je ne pensais pas que vous utiliseriez cette alternative.

- J'aime pas jouer aux échecs, vous savez ? Si vous vouliez faire une partie, fallait le dire, et j'aurais appelé Ace pour qu'il joue avec vous ! Oh, et je sais que vous nous réservez un comité d'accueil.

C'est là que les portes s'ouvrirent et que des soldats les encerclèrent.

- Quand on pêche, il faut un hameçon, lui dit Nami. Où est l'or ?

- Oh, juste là, lui dit le Commandant.

Et il pointa un bras sur les gros sacs emplis d'or dans un coin du bureau. Tout semblait être là.

Luffy regarda Nami, puis fila à l'autre bout de la pièce pour voir le contenu des sacs, puis se mit le tout sur le dos. Piouf ! C'était lourd ! Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude de transportait des objets avec un poids énorme !

Mais le Commandant n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser s'en tiré avec cet or.

Bientôt, les deux pirates furent en joue.

- Nami, tu crois qu'il va y avoir de l'orage, ce soir ? demanda Luffy.

- _Rain Tempo _!

Luffy éclata de rire devant le spectacle aquatique qu'offrait la demoiselle, laissant les marines perplexes. En moins de deux, un énorme nuage noir se manifesta dans la pièce, et paf ! La foudre tomba sur presque tous les marines.

Nami s'empressa d'amener le _Waver_ vers Luffy, et il sauta dessus. Le sac était si gros qu'il passerait par la fenêtre avec difficulté, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. De toute façon, vu la quantité d'or qu'ils avaient à l'origine, ils en avaient mis la majorité dans des endroits incongrus, faisant que la marine n'avait pu mettre la main que sur un quart de leur fortune totale.

- Na, Ossan ! Je vais vous faire rire ! Vous n'avez même pas prit la moitié de l'or qu'on avait à bord ! Shihihihi ! lança Luffy.

Et le _Waver_ passa par la fenêtre avec le duo.

Une fois sur l'eau, ils trouvèrent rapidement le faux cuirassé qui cachait le _Merry_.

- On fonce, lança Luffy. Tout le monde à son poste. Tant pis pour le déguisement du _Merry_.

Et ils suivirent de près un navire de la Marine qui les escorta quasiment jusqu'à la sortie.

Là, le déguisement du bateau se brisa, surprenant les marines qu'ils dépassèrent avec aisance.

Ils foncèrent rapidement vers la sortie.

- Senshô-san ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, et il semblerait qu'il va se passer quelque chose à neuf heures ! D'après lui, l'échec et mat se rapproche, annonça Robin.

- Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais ! T'en sais pas plus !? demanda Usopp.

- Sauf que le piège est déjà installé. Neuf heures pile est l'instant quand il sera lancé.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Luffy.

- Bientôt neuf heure, répondit Sanji.

- La flotte qui nous poursuit relève ses voiles ! annonça Nami. Et ils viennent de jeter l'ancre !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous tirent pas dessus ? demanda Chopper.

- On est tombé dans leur filet, comprit Luffy.

La montre de la cuisine sonna neuf heures, les faisant jurer.

- Préparez-vous au combat ! ordonna Luffy. Et jetez l'ancre !

Bien que perplexe sur l'ordre de jeter l'ancre, Zoro obtempéra, et on réduit la voile. Le _Merry _s'arrêta.

- Si nous n'avions pas jeté l'ancre, nous aurions été dévorés par les crocs de Navarone, annonça Robin.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un étrange bruit s'éleva. Et l'eau disparue rapidement de dessous le navire.

La base était totalement à _sec_. Et bientôt, tous les projecteurs furent braqués sur eux.

- On a un trou dans la coque ! annonça Usopp depuis la cale.

- Mauvais, grogna Luffy. Usopp, tu as un Impact Dial de chargé ? Si oui, garde le à porter de main. Oh, et un Tone Dial, aussi, envoie moi celui-ci, par contre.

« Mugiwara no Luffy, ainsi que toute sa bande ! Dans la marine, il y a une puissante forteresse sous le commandement de la division G-8. Je vous félicite d'avoir combattu aussi vaillamment. Vous possédez des convictions admirables et vous êtes des adversaires de choix ! Mais là, il y a échec et mat ! Mugiwara no Kaizokudan, vous n'avez aucune lueur d'espoir pour fuir ! J'ai déjà anticipé tout ce à quoi vous pensez. »

Luffy inclina son chapeau sur son crâne, cachant ses yeux.

« Yoshi, voilà un bon garçon ! Ton grand-père sera fier que tu te sois rendu sans faire d'histoire ! À présent, sous l'autorité du commandement G-8 de Navarone, les Mugiwara Kaizoku seront escorté et recevront leur sentence. Renoncez à la rébellion ! »

- Luffy ! cria Nami.

- Eh ! fit le jeune pirate.

Il enregistra quelque chose dans le Tone Dial, puis prit son élan, et l'envoya jusqu'au balcon d'où le Commandant leur parler via de nombreux mégaphone. Celui-ci rattrapa le coquillage, d'un air intrigué.

- Senshô-san voudrait que vous remettiez ceci à Genkotsu no Garp, annonça la voix de Robin.

Le marine regarda sa main pour voir la bouche qui y était apparu, le laissant surpris et perplexe.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy retourna vers le _Merry._ Pendant ce temps, le Commandant leur rappeler que Zoro et lui étaient des criminels recherchés, et que pour le coup, ils seraient escorté au QG. Le reste de l'équipage serait sain et sauf. Robin aussi avait une prime sur son crâne, même s'ils semblaient ne pas l'avoir reconnu.

- J'ai un plan. Venez ! fit Luffy à sa bande.

Il alla dans le quartier des garçons et montra un seau d'eau avec la pieuvre qu'y leur avait permis de descendre de Skypiea. Avec un flame et breeze dial, ils pourraient le regonfler, et ainsi s'enfuir. Mais avant ça, il fallait dégager le _Merry_ des rochers avec l'Impact Dial, en possession d'Usopp.

Et au vu des regards machiavélique du reste de l'équipage, le sniper n'eut pas le choix que de se sacrifier.

C'est donc avec le hurlement de peine d'Usopp qu'ils relevèrent la voile.

Pendant que les filles et Chopper s'occupaient de la pieuvre, Usopp et les garçons étaient dans la cale, face au trou dans le bois. Enfin, Usopp avait l'Impact Dial accroché à sa main, et le reste de la bande sur le dos, le forçant à rester en position, avec d'énorme sourire..

- San ! lança Sanji.

- Ni ! continua Zoro.

- Ichi ! poursuivit Luffy.

- _Impact _!

Et l'Impact Dial toucha le sol de la baie, propulsant le _Merry _dans les airs. Puis, Robin mit la pieuvre en position, et Nami l'alimenta avec le Breeze Dial pour le gonfler, bientôt rejoint par Robin, et enfin Luffy avec son Flame Dial. Tous hurlèrent à la pieuvre de voler. Quand elle se gonfla de nouveau, un second coup d'Impact Dial et ils décolèrent enfin vers le ciel.

La liberté, enfin.

Ce fut hors des murs de la base du G-8 qu'ils purent assister à un nouveau lever du soleil, et laisser derrière eux une nouvelle aventure.

Luffy se laissa aller contre le mât et éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? demanda Sanji.

- On est passé à un cheveu de l'Enfer ! Ahahahahaha ! Quand je vais le dire à Ace, il va chier des briques !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après la fuite par le ciel des Mugiwara Kaizoku, la base G-8 reçu la visite du prestigieux Genkotsu no Garp.

- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir, Garp-chujô ! annonça Jonasan quand le vieil homme entra dans son bureau.

- C'est bizarre de naviguer de nouveau par ici ! Enfin, alors, dîtes moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon adorable Luffy ! fit Garp en se laissant aller dans une chaise, tout en mangeant des senbeis dans un paquet.

- Il nous a filé entre les doigts, de la même manière qu'il est venu ici... par le ciel. C'est un homme redoutable, on voit de qui il tient son acharnement et sa force, quand on vous regarde.

- Aaah, si seulement. Mais je ne suis pas celui qui lui a tout donné, de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ses frères et ce 'Ji-chan', comme mes garçons l'appellent, on fait bien plus que moi.

- Il a laissé ceci, pour vous.

Et le Commandant lui donna le dial.

- Oh, un Tone Dial. Un message de sa part ? s'étonna Garp.

Il activa le Dial et entendit la voix de Luffy dire :

« Ce fut dure mais on a réussi à s'échapper ! Dommage pour toi, Jiji, mais je compte continuer sur cette voie encore longtemps ! Raftell m'attend ! Je dos reprendre le flambeau d'Ace et devenir le Kaizoku Ou ! Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! Nihi ! »

C'était tout le contenu du dial.

- Toujours aussi idiot ! Aaah, dommage que lui et ses frères aient refusé de rejoindre la Marine, ils auraient fait de sublime Taïshou ! Bon, faîtes-moi le résumer de ce qu'il s'est passé ! fit Garp avec un sourire dément aux lèvres, alors qu'il rangeait le Dial dans sa poche.


	39. Parlons un peu, Aokiji

**Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Allez chapitre du jour, on rencontre Aokiji à ma manière... et j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus mon Luffy me semble ooc... enfin, j'ai augmenté son niveau intelectuel, aussi, alors, même si j'essaye de rester au plus proche de l'oeuvre original, y'aura toujours des différences (tu parles pour ne rien dire, Zia, ça va mal aujourd'hui -_-).**

**Bref !**

**Je suis contente que vous vous soyez marré au chapitre précédent, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture pour celui-ci.**

* * *

Luffy relâcha à l'eau la pieuvre une fois que Chopper eut soigné ces quelques blessures.

Elle les avait bien aidés.

Pour le coup, tout le monde lui dit au revoir (bon, du côté de Sanji, ce fut 'au revoir ingrédient de premier choix'), mais c'était assez drôle et touchant. Surtout que la pieuvre leur dit au revoir avec une de ses tentacules, avant de plonger.

- Bon, maintenant, mon équipage ! On met le cap sur la prochaine île ! lança Luffy.

- Oi, mollo Luffy, laisse-nous souffler un peu, demanda Usopp.

- Tu es naïf, Usopp, lui dit Nami en montant l'escalier jusqu'à la rambarde devant la cuisine. Si c'était aussi facile sur cet océan, personne n'aurait de difficulté à naviguer !

- Même toi tu t'y mets, gémit le tireur.

- Depuis peu les vagues ont l'air bizarre ! Allez, au boulot les gars, gouvernail à bâbords toute !

- Hai~ ! Nami-swaaan !

Et elle se retourna pour regarder en souriant un tsunami qui fonçait vers eux.

- Vous avez vu ça ? dit-elle très calmement.

Et bien sûr, Chopper et Usopp paniquèrent.

Ce ne fut qu'au lever du jour que la mer retrouva son calme. Ils étaient bien de retour chez eux, avec son climat et des catastrophes imprévisibles.

- On peut pas relâcher son attention par ici, commenta Zoro.

* * *

- On dirait qu'on a plus rien à craindre, commenta Nami. Le temps est à nouveau stable. Eh bien, il serait temps de poser pieds sur une île

- Na, Luffy, question stupide... comment tu as fait pour obtenir le bikini de Ann-sama ? demanda Sanji.

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question sans la présence d'Ace, annonça Luffy avec un sourire mystérieux, assit sur une rambarde.

Robin eut un sourire discret. Si seulement Sanji savait…

- Hey, Robin... fit Usopp, avachi en étoile de mer sur le pont. Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Eh bien, ça fait un moment que je vois une île, annonça l'archéologue depuis la vigie.

- Mais faut nous le dire, alors ! s'exclamèrent Luffy et Usopp.

- Le brouillard est épais, annonça Robin.

- Du brouillard, ça risque d'être dangereux. Chopper, je te laisse guider le navire ! fit Nami.

- Puisqu'on a du temps avant la prochaine île, je pense qu'on peut commencer l'entraînement au Haki, déclara Luffy, les mains sur les hanches. Zoro, ça te permettra de l'utiliser plus facilement et Sanji, tu arriveras à le débloquer, ainsi.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, puis détournèrent la tête.

- Pile, Zoro attaque. Face, Sanji attaque, décida Luffy en tirant une pièce de sa poche.

Il la lança en l'air, et la rattrapa. Quand il l'a présenta, Zoro afficha un air vainqueur.

- Sanji, assis-toi, Zoro, puisqu'on n'a pas de bâton, on va utiliser une rame, mais va pas trop fort qu'elle ne se casse pas.

Et Luffy jeta une rame à Zoro, avant de bander les yeux à Sanji.

- C'est ridicule, commenta le cuistot.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai appris, tu sais. Si t'as des reproches sur la méthode, adresses-toi à mon Ji-chan. C'est bon Zoro.

Luffy recula et ignora intentionnellement le sourire de son sabreur qui s'amusa à abattre la rame sur le crâne du cuistot qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter.

- Tu me cherches, k'ssou marimo ! rugit Sanji en se relevant d'un bond.

- Sanji, assis-toi. Tu dois éviter la rame, rappela Luffy.

Sanji se rassit et ils recommencèrent l'exercice.

Quand ils traversèrent le brouillard, et accostèrent enfin l'île, Sanji arrivait à esquiver un peu mieux la rame.

Mais le choc fut énorme pour Luffy.

Il n'y avait strictement rien.

Des plaines à perte de vu avec des arbres très longilignes.

- Je me demande si quelqu'un vit ici, fit Robin.

- Sa na, fit Luffy en jetant l'ancre.

- Cette île me paraît bien vide, je suppose qu'il ne va rien se passer ici, commenta Zoro, alors qu'Usopp et Chopper sautaient à terre pour se rouler dans l'herbe.

C'est là qu'ils virent passer une étrange créature bipède.

- Youhou ! Un ours en peluche géant ! s'exclama Luffy en s'accrochant au dos de l'animal. C'est si différent des ours qu'on chassait quand on était gosse, avec Ace et Sabo !

Il tendit un bras et attrapa une pomme toute en longueur qu'il trouva savoureuse, alors qu'Usopp et Chopper escaladèrent eux aussi l'ours. Mais c'était dingue. Y'avait rien dans les environs !

Bon, l'ours s'ébroua, appréciant très peu d'être vu en peluche, les laissant tous les trois à terre.

C'est là qu'Usopp découvrit une maison qu'ils allèrent explorer. Sur le chemin, ils virent d'étrange animaux, super long : renard, élan (bien que Luffy présuma à tort que c'était un renne, ce qui vexa Chopper), un goéland, et enfin, un chien blanc suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper long.

- Na, Marco et ton frère n'ont pas dit avoir un chien immense sur leur navire ? demanda Usopp. Tu crois que c'est un parent ?

- Sa na... Na, Inu, tu connais un chien qui s'appelle Stefan ? interrogea Luffy.

Le chien ne leur répondit pas.

- Apparemment, non. Donne la patte !

Et le chien donna sa patte à Luffy.

- Regarde, Chopper ! fit Usopp en s'étirant.

Et sous les encouragements de Chopper, il entreprit de passer sous le chien...

- Assis, ordonna Luffy.

Le chien obéit, écrasant Usopp sous son long corps.

- Et maintenant, fait le beau ! demanda Luffy.

Et le chien s'éleva, faisant que quand il fut enfin dresser sur ses pattes arrière, on ne voyait plus sa tête.

* * *

Pendant que Usopp et Chopper déliraient sur le fait que tout soit long sur cette île, sauf la maison (enfin la yourte), Luffy poussa la porte.

- Frappes avant d'entrer ! lui dit Usopp.

- Y'a personne, ça sert à rien.

Luffy jeta un œil à l'intérieur, puis ressortit quand Chopper leur dit avoir trouvé une girafe... enfin, juste un looooooong cheval blanc. Et vu qu'il y avait une scelle, elle était domestiquée. Enfin, Chopper leur dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle, alors...

C'est là que Luffy remarqua deux tiges de bambous, qu'il montra à Usopp. En se rapprochant, on voyait bien que le sommet n'était pas visible, tellement ils étaient hauts.

Luffy était perturbé par quelque chose quand l'un des bambous se déplaça. Et l'autre suivi le mouvement, attaquant le jeune D. au passage.

- Le bambou a attaqué Luffy ! s'exclama Usopp. Rien de cassé !?

Luffy se remit agilement sur pied, un sourire féroce aux lèvres et annonça :

- Je ne vais pas perdre contre un bambou !

Et d'un coup de pied, il brisa le bambou en deux.

Et boum !

Quand la poussière se dissipa, ils purent voir que quelqu'un était tombé du bambou. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé, mais dans l'opinion de Luffy, c'était tout autre chose, _forcément_.

- Quand j'ai cassé le bambou, un esprit est apparu ! annonça Luffy, choqué, à Chopper.

L'esprit, ou plutôt le vieil homme en question, se redressa et leur parla comme s'il les connaissait. Quand il réalisa qu'ils ne se connaissaient vraiment pas, la seule chose qu'il dit ce fut 'Ah, c'est pour ça que vous me paressiez si peu familier.' Et il les remercia d'avoir frappé dans ses échasses.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas un esprit apparu après que j'eus cassé le bambou ? s'étonna naïvement Luffy.

- Mode idiot en marche pour Luffy, soupira Usopp en se prenant la tête dans une main.

Quand l'homme leur raconta ce qu'il c'était passé, comme quoi il avait voulu faire les plus grandes échasses du monde, et avait eu trop peur pour redescendre, faisant qu'il était resté dix ans au sommet, avec les bambous continuant de grandir... Usopp et Chopper se dirent que au final, il y avait bien plus con que Luffy.

Il leur expliqua aussi que son village n'était plus là parce que c'était un peuple de nomade, et qu'ils voyageaient autour de l'île (un immense anneau dont les partis les plus basses étaient inondés à marée haute), tous les trois ans. Il lui faudrait vingt ans pour retrouver son village ici, sur cette île, sauf s'il avait son cheval, ce qui lui permettrait ainsi de faire la traverser, et rejoindre les autres au bout de cinq ans. Et la chance était avec lui, puisque son cheval l'avait attendu pendant toooooute ses années.

Finalement, le meilleur ami de l'homme devait être le cheval, face à une telle fidélité.

Alors qu'ils retournaient dehors, histoire de voir le cheval, Luffy sentit la présence de trois indésirable dans le coin et marcha droit sur eux.

Bonne initiative !

Son Haki lui permit d'intercepter une balle qui aurait pu blesser la jument. Certes, son bras se retrouva enrouler de files, qui aurait dû normalement servir à la capture, mais le cheval était hors de danger... et puis, juste un bras.

Luffy s'en débarrassa et alla à la rencontre des trois énergumènes responsables.

- C'est à vous, je présume, grogna Luffy en leur jetant leur bien à la figure. Vous êtes qui bande d'enfoirés ?

- Qui je suis ? fit le petit homme de la bande.

- Il n'est pas sympa celui-là, commenta la nana.

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, bande de crétins ?!

- Je sais pas du tout qui vous êtes, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais te refaire le portrait, grogna Luffy en se faisant craquer ses doigts.

Et l'idiot tomba à genoux, comme déprimé. La nana essaya de lui dire que Luffy le faisait juste marcher, alors que l'autre qui ressembler vaguement à un singe, se marrait en disant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance.

- Mon nom est Foxy, annonça le petit homme. J'obtiens tout ce que je veux ! Souvenez-vous en, bande de crétins ! Je suis à ta poursuite pour avoir ta fiancée ! Une fois que je t'aurais vaincu, elle me mangera dans la main !

- Tu as une fiancée, Luffy ? s'étonna Usopp en le rejoignant avec Chopper.

- Non, j'en ai pas, fit Luffy, perplexe.

- Je le reconnais ! C'est lui le capitaine des Foxy Kaizoku qui ont attaqué Drum ! reconnu Chopper.

- Tu veux qu'on les venge ? demanda Luffy.

- Pourquoi vous êtes énervé, Drum n'était qu'un divertissement ! Hehehe ! Et ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tout le monde sait que tu es le fiancé de la fille de Roger ! aboya Foxy en pointant Luffy du doigt. Une fois que je t'aurais vaincu, je pourrais l'épouser, et devenir le Roi des Pirates !

Luffy eut un instant de bug, puis se tourna vers Usopp qui doutait de la santé mentale de l'homme.

- Je suis fiancé à la fille de Roger ? Moi ? Depuis quand ?

- Sa na... il a dû fumer.

Luffy hocha la tête, d'accord sur le sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! demanda Luffy aux Foxy.

Foxy lui présenta trois pièces en lui disant :

- Moi, Foxy, je te défis à un match du Davy Back Fight !

- C'était pas d'eux dont nous a parlé ton frère ? demanda Usopp. Tu sais, avant de partir...

- Mais oui ! Ace nous a avertis à leur sujet ! se remémora Chopper. Il disait que c'étaient des tricheurs à ce Davy Back Fight !

- Eeeh... si Ace lui-même dit que vous êtes des tricheurs, alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais accepter, fit Luffy avec un sourire. Je n'y participerais pas. Si tu veux te battre, je te prends quand tu veux, mais je ne jouerais pas avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas suffisamment de fierté pour jouait dans les règles.

- C'est donc vrai... tu es le otouto du Nibantaï Taïsho Portgas D. Ace ! s'exclama Foxy.

- Bien sûr que c'est mon nii-chan. Maintenant, file d'ici, si tu ne veux pas te battre à la loyale, en face à face, avec moi.

Foxy déglutit, alors que Luffy se rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

- Je suis tout aussi redoutable qu'Ace, malgré ce que dit ma prime... alors ?

- Ou-ou-oublions tout ça !

Et les Foxy se carapatèrent.

- Yare yare... allons voir les autres.

* * *

- Luffy, par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as rien accepté du tout ! supplia Nami en prenant les mains de Luffy.

- J'ai rien accepté, je te rassure. Ils vont s'en aller. On attend, et après, on ira voir le gars qui vit ici. Il nous a invités à passer la nuit chez lui, assura Luffy.

Ils attendirent que les Foxy Pirates prennent le large, puis retournèrent vers la yourte, tous ensembles, cette fois.

- Tout de même, c'est quoi cette idée de faire de toi la fiancé de Gol D. Ann... je me demande où ils sont allés chercher des idées pareilles... marmonna Usopp.

- Je veux pas me marier, et surtout pas à la fille de Roger... marmonna Luffy avec une moue.

- Fufufufu... je me demande ce qu'en penserais _l'heureuse élue_, fit Robin avec son air mystérieux qui disait qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

- Ann-sama ne pourrait pas supporter d'épouser un idiot pareil ! Aaaaah~ ! fit Sanji dans son délire.

- On est tous des idiots chez les D., et c'est une D., elle aussi, lui annonça Luffy.

Ils cessèrent d'avancer quand ils virent un homme immense, debout devant la yourte... en train de dormir, avec un cache sur les yeux. Il portait des vêtements dans les tons bleus.

- C'est un arbre ? demanda Chopper.

Cela sembla réveiller l'homme qui retira son cache.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-il aux pirates.

- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question ! rugirent les pirates.

Robin se laissa tomber, pantelante, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Elle semblait effrayer. Luffy n'avait pas besoin de sa réaction pour savoir que cet homme était dangereux.

L'homme regarda Chopper...

- Tanuki ?

- Je suis pas un tanuki ! Je suis un renne ! s'indigna Chopper.

Les autres étaient en garde.

- Que tout le monde recul ! demanda Luffy.

Les yeux de l'homme passèrent sur lui un instant, avant de tomber sur Robin, toujours à terre.

- Arararara, tu es devenue une magnifique femme, Nico Robin, commenta l'homme avec une esquisse de sourire.

- Faire peur à Robin à ce point, c'est qui cet homme ? demanda Nami.

- Aokiji, Kuzan-Taïsho. Nii-chan m'a parlé de lui. D'après ces termes, c'est le plus humain des amiraux, répondit Luffy.

Robin hocha faiblement la tête pour confirmer ce qu'avait dit Luffy.

- Si je croise Portgas dans le Shin Sekai, je le remercierais chaleureusement pour avoir parlé en si bon terme de moi à son otouto.

- Le jiji a la langue bien pendu ? C'est pas une nouveauté...

- Il a juste une photo de ses idiots de petits-fils, selon ses termes, sur son bureau. Néanmoins, des gamins comme vous, ne devraient pas être aussi agressifs. Surtout que je n'ai reçu aucun ordre à votre sujet. Je suis juste ici en promenade. Pour être franc, je cherchais Portgas, parce que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien fait subir quand il s'est infiltré à Marine Ford.

- Luffy... souffla Zoro.

- Personne n'attaque. J'ai dit, _personne_. J'ai pas envie de me mettre à dos un amiral avant même d'avoir atteint la moitié de la Grand Line. Nii-chan m'a dit qu'il vous a épargné en remerciement pour l'avoir laissé filer. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Hmmm... so ka.

- Na, Luffy... un Taïshou, c'est à quel niveau d'importance ? demanda Usopp.

- Il y a trois Taïshou... Sakazuki sous le nom de code d'Akainu, Kizaru pour Borsalino, et Aokiji pour Kuzan, et c'est l'un d'eux qui deviendra le nouveau Gensui quand Sengoku se retirera...

- Tu es bien renseigné. Ton frère encore ?

- Sa na... Que fait la force suprême de la marine par ici ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai entendu dire que Portgas était redescendu dans le Paradis, donc, je voulais lui poser une petite question au sujet de son comportement à Marine Ford. J'ai reçu aucun ordre. Notre rencontre est un pur hasard...

Et il vit Nami. Il se pencha vers elle en disant :

- Arararara ?

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? articula Nami, effrayé.

- Voilà une superbe gonzesse envoûtante avec de supers nibards ! Libre ce soir ?

- Mais tu fous quoi là, k'ssou coton tige !? rugit Sanji.

- Doucement, attendez un peu les gamins... soyez cool... en plus vous êtes...

Aokiji prit une pose pensive :

- Ce truc... allez... J'ai oublié, bon tant pis.

- C'est quoi ce type ! Oi Robin, Luffy ! Vous êtes certain qu'il s'agit d'un amiral ! Vous vous trompez pas de personne, par hasard !

- Tu ne devrais pas juger quelqu'un sur ses apparences. Ma devise est « une justice paresseuse ». Et ensuite, qui irait croire que deux rookies d'East Blue entre pour la première fois dans la Grand Line alors qu'ils ont un niveau suffisant pour survivre, au moins aux premières îles du Shin Sekai ? Pourtant, Mugiwara no Luffy a cette possibilité, comme son aîné avant lui. Tout juste arrivé à Shabaody, des témoins raconte l'avoir vu se battre d'égale à égale avec le bras droit de Shirohige. Ton grand-père t'a bien apprit, à toi et à ton frère.

- Il ne m'a rien apprit du tout. Il n'a fait que passer notre enfance à nous traumatisé, bouda Luffy.

- C'est ce mystérieux oncle, alors... aurais-je le droit à un nom ?

Aokiji baissa son visage au point de le mettre au même niveau que celui de Luffy.

- Je ne dirais rien à son sujet avant d'avoir mis un pied sur l'île Gyojin.

- Mataku, je m'en doutais. On pourrait presque croire que t'es le neveu d'un Yonkou, vu la façon dont vous faîtes tout pour ne dire absolument rien sur le sujet. Oh, et petite question. La fille de Roger, elle est bonne ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! s'insurgea Luffy.

- Du calme, tu ne sembles pas d'humeur à être taquiné, on dirait ! Un instant...

Et il s'allongea par terre.

- J'en ai marre de rester debout, je vais faire une sieste... enfin, je disais que je n'avais pas envie de vous arrêter. Je voulais aussi confirmer là où était Nico Robin, puisqu'elle a disparu après les événements d'Alabasta. Je me suis dit que Portgas et elle serait avec vous, puisque Smoker m'a rapporté avoir vu le commandant à vos côtés.

- Ace est repartit pour le Shin Sekai. Il est juste venu prendre de mes nouvelles, en bon grand-frère qu'il est, quand il veut, marmonna Luffy. Vous allez recalculer la prime, totale de l'équipage ? Nii-chan l'a déjà fait.

- Arararara... devancé par un jeunot... ça fait quoi... cent soixante-dix millions plus soixante-dix-neuf... trop chiant de compté, ça doit faire environ le même truc…

- Trop paresseux pour faire une simple addition. Oi, Luffy !

- Hmm ?

- Cent morceaux de viandes, plus soixante-dix autres morceaux, et enfin, soixante-dix-neuf derniers morceaux, ça donne combien de morceaux en tout ?

- Deux cent quarante-neuf morceaux de viandes ! Shihihihi ! De quoi faire un beau festin ! fit le jeune capitaine avec un grand sourire.

Quasi tout l'équipage applaudit l'addition de Luffy. Il avait réussi une addition compliqué, sans faire surchauffer son cerveau, un coup de maître.

- Même un idiot comme Luffy fait ce calcul... pointa Sanji. Si c'est ça un amiral, je me demande ce qu'est le fameux Genkotsu no Garp.

Un frisson parcourut Luffy de la tête aux pieds.

- L'enfer dans la peau d'un homme ! marmonna Luffy.

- Ararararara ! Il va être content d'apprendre qu'on parle de lui comme ça ! commenta l'amiral avec un sourire.

- Vous pouvez aller faire votre promenade ailleurs ? Vous avez le nouveau montant de l'équipage, la localisation de Robin, et la réponse à pourquoi Ace ne vous a rien fait. Plus aucune raison de rester, non ? fit Nami.

- Je vais partir, mais avant ça...

L'amiral pointa son doigt sur le nomade qui regardait la discussion en silence, avec son cheval.

- Je n'étais pas totalement endormi, donc j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Prépare tes affaires, je vais t'aider à retrouver les autres. Et habilles-toi chaudement.

* * *

Une fois le nomade partit avec ses affaires et son cheval sur la route glacée, laissant voir que l'amiral avait un logia, le hie hie no mi, l'amiral s'assit dans l'herbe.

- Toi et ton grand-père vous vous ressemblez énormément.

- Mais c'est qui son grand-père au final pour qu'on en entende autant parler ! demanda Usopp.

- Zoro, tu vends la mèche, je te botte le cul, siffla Luffy en commençant à transpirer abondamment.

- Je suis une tombe, senshô, assura Zoro.

- Dire qu'il a fait le chemin pour rien, jusqu'à G-8... Quel manque de délicatesse pour le vieil homme, continua l'amiral en souriant. Il m'a beaucoup apprit... enfin... je me demande si je ne devrais pas vous tuer tous, ici et maintenant.

Cela jeta un froid sur la scène.

- Le Gouvernement, malgré ton ascendance, ne te prend pas assez au sérieux, et encore moins ton équipage. Ils traitent Smoker d'incompétent, alors qu'il n'a tout simplement pas reçu de formation au Haki, alors que tu sembles être parfaitement entraîné à ça. On vous prend pour un petit groupe de voleur, mais je vous soupçonne d'être des individus déterminés qui poseront un gros problème dans le futur. Votre progression depuis la première prime jusqu'à maintenant est plus qu'extraordinaire. De plus, j'ai entendu dire que le petit village de Fushia a été défendu des années durant par des gamins plus que redoutable. Je ne fais pas de présomption fausse en disant qu'il s'agissait de Portgas D. Ace, Sabo, et toi, Monkey D. Luffy, ne ?

- Je protège ceux qui me sont cher.

- Que se passera-t-il lorsque tu chercheras une nouvelle proie pour jouer, ne, Luffy-kun ? D'autant plus que votre équipage est devenu une menace avec la présence de Nico Robin. Vos primes disent la menace que vous représentez pour le Gouvernement... et tu as cette prime depuis l'âge de huit ans, Nico Robin. Tu as trouvé de nouveaux outils pour survivre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Fermez là !

Aokiji resta un instant la bouche ouverte en regardant Luffy qui avait incliné son chapeau sur son crâne.

- Robin, je t'interdis de l'attaquer. Zoro, ramène tout le monde au navire. Et pas de discussion, ordonna Luffy. C'est un ordre de votre capitaine.

Zoro se tourna vers tout le monde, et attrapa Robin par le bras.

- Essaye de ne pas mourir, Luffy, lança Zoro pardessus son épaule en entraînant Robin à sa suite, alors que tout l'équipage s'en aller, assez perplexe.

Luffy s'assit en tailleurs devant Aokiji.

- Je ne veux pas d'accrochage. Je veux pas attiré l'attention. Pas maintenant. Ace m'en voudrait, fit Luffy. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à mon équipage. Vous dîtes que Robin est dangereuse ? Demandez donc au Jiji qui nous a élevé réellement, et qui sont nos parents, à Ace et moi. Là, vous reconsidérerez la notion de menace.

Aokiji resta un instant silencieux.

- Tu lui ressembles, pourtant tu diffères grandement de Garp. Tu ressembles énormément à ton frère aîné, par contre. C'est dingue.

- Être comparé à Ace, c'est un compliment, merci beaucoup. Je sais que tous les groupes auquel Robin c'est associé pour survivre ont tous disparu, la laissant pour seule survivante.

- Arararara... je vois que mon voyage a été bien peu utile. Je vais vous laisser partir, mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de ne pas dire à Garp que son petit-fils maîtrise le Haki et qu'il peut se montrer très intelligent.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut pour lui répondre, s'il vient me voir à ce sujet.

- On se reverra très certainement, quand tu joueras carte sur table, Monkey D. Luffy.

- Sa na... fit Luffy, presque indifférent.

- Je te laisse partir parce que Smoker a une dette envers toi, pour Crocodile... laisse tomber, son message est stupide.

- Dîtes au Kemuri ossan qu'Ace et moi on l'aime bien.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se tournèrent le dos, et partirent chacun à l'opposer de l'autre.

* * *

Tout le monde se releva, rassuré, en voyant Luffy revenir indemne.

- On a discuté. Il nous laisse tranquille pour le moment. Oh, et Robin !

Robin cessa de rester perdu dans ses pensées et regarda Luffy.

- Ace et moi sommes une menace bien plus importante pour eux, que toi. Ils ne le savent seulement pas. Alors, ne t'en fait pas, lui sourit Luffy. Tu es notre nakama. On est une famille.

La jeune femme hocha faiblement la tête, et répondit timidement au sourire de Luffy.

- On lève l'ancre dès que le log est bon.

Luffy alla s'enfermer dans le quartier de garçon et soupira profondément. Il se laissa tomber sur son hamac et se roula en boule, son oreiller contre lui. Il était en sursit.

C'était le cas de le dire.

* * *

Zoro battit un instant des paupières, puis appela tout le monde.

- Je rêve pas, y'a bien une grenouille en train de faire du crawl ! fit Zoro en pointant les eaux un peu au large du navire qui faisait route vers l'île suivante.

- C'est bien une grenouille, identifia Luffy.

- Et c'est bien du crawl, confirma Sanji.

- C'est quoi se délire ! s'exclama Usopp.

- C'est la Grand Line, c'est tout, lui dit Luffy. Allez, suivons là !


	40. Menace dans l'ombre de Water Seven

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Alors, je vais publier un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui qui raconte l'arrivé à Water Seven des Mugiwara. Cette fois, pas de réponse aux commentaires, parce que ceux qui nécessitait une réponse, cela a été fait par MP, mais si jamais quelque chose vous échappe, n'hésitez pas, c'est un plaisir de répondre à mes lecteurs !**

**Alors, je vous dit 'bonne lecture' et je vous donne rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des évènements !**

* * *

Idée stupide de Luffy : suivre la grenouille.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que la grenouille se rendait vers un phare au beau milieu de la mer (donc de nul part).

C'est là que quelque chose d'absolument inattendu passa devant leur nez, fonçant sur la grenouille qui s'était immobilisé : un train.

Oui, un train.

Un train sur l'eau.

Quoi de plus inattendu !

Et la grenouille était obstinée à rester devant la machine, faisant qu'elle se fit percutée de plein fouet. Et le train continua sa route sans s'en occuper.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Chopper.

- Un train, c'est utilisé comme moyen de transport dans certains pays, expliqua Robin. Mais ça ne marche normalement pas sur l'eau...

- Une masse pareille ne peut pas flotter ! s'exclama Nami.

Luffy éclata de rire en se laissant aller contre la rambarde.

- Et pourquoi tu te marres, toi ! s'indigna la rouquine.

- Nami, tu as oublié où nous sommes... nous sommes sur la Grand Line ! Tout ce qui paraît impossible _peut_ être existant, sur cet océan ! Ahahahahaha ! se marra le jeune capitaine.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent, venant de ce qui devait être le quai, une petite fille avec une drôle de tête criait :

- Baa-chan ! Baa-chan ! Des pirates !

Il eut un bruit de pas, et une vieille femme demanda :

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, Chimney ? Yosh ! Apporte le denden msuhi !

Et la vieille femme tomba sur le côté, alors que la gamine partait chercher le denden. Une chose était certaine, au vu de la bouteille d'alcool dans la main de la femme, elle ne devait pas être très sobre.

Cela les aida beaucoup, puisque la vieille femme en oublia totalement pourquoi elle voulait appeler du renfort.

Comment ils en vinrent à leur donner à manger, bonne question, mais ils le firent. Les femmes se présentèrent, d'ailleurs : Chimney pour la gamine avec les deux couettes et la drôle de tête, avec Gonbe pour le lapin crétin bleu (même si la gamine disait que s'était un chat) et Kokoro pour la baa-chan.

- Vous n'êtes pas des braqueurs de train, j'espère ? Ahahahahaha ! se marra la grand-mère.

- Ore wa Monkey D. Luffy, l'homme qui deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates ! se présenta Luffy.

- C'est vrai ?! demanda la gamine.

- Ouais !

La vieille femme éclata de rire.

- Quel garçon intéressant !

- Excusez-moi... c'était un train, non ? Comment fait-il pour passer sur l'eau ? s'enquit Robin.

- On ne trouve ça qu'ici ! C'est l'Umi Ressha, on l'appelle _Puffing Tom_. Il avance grâce à sa machine à vapeur sur le rail des mers !

- Des rails ? répéta Usopp.

- Hm ! Ils flottent un peu au-dessous de la surface de l'eau et chaque jour, le train utilise la même boucle, en transportant les personnes d'une île à l'autre.

- Vous allez jusqu'à Shabaody ? demanda Luffy.

- Iie. Trop loin. De plus, le trajet nous fait passer au beau milieu du Triangle Florian, donc, personne ne s'y risquerait à l'emprunter, annonça Kokoro.

- Sinon, vous avez vu la grenouille qui faisait du crawl ? On était en train de la poursuivre. La pauvre, se faire percuter par un tel engin, fit Luffy.

- La grenouille ? répéta Chimney. Tu parles de Yokozuna ? Il ne mourra pas pour si peu. Il est une source d'ennui par la station. Il adore se mesurer à l'Umi Ressha pour tester sa force. Il reviendra.

- Sinon, vous vous rendez où ? À Shabaody ? demanda Kokoro.

- On suit le log dans l'espoir de trouver une île avec un charpentier, annonça Nami. Il pointe vers l'Est.

- So ka... il pointe vers Water Seven, vous avez de la chance. Vous êtes quasiment à Shabaody ! La métropole aquatique est très agréable à visiter, et on y trouve les meilleurs charpentiers de la Grand Line. La cité tire sa fierté de ses chantiers navals. C'est même là que le Gouvernement Mondial se fournit en navire.

- Et c'est là que l'_Oro Jackson_ a vu le jour, non ? fit Luffy.

Kokoro s'interrompit dans son mouvement pour prendre une gorgée d'alcool et regarda Luffy.

- Y'a quelques années, un autre garçon, qui devait avoir l'âge que tu as aujourd'hui, est venu. Un pirate. Il a dit exactement la même chose... qui vous a raconté ça ?

- S'il est question d'Ace, on a notre source d'information ! Shihihihi ! fit Luffy. Vous devez parler de mon nii-chan, quand il était encore avec les Spades ! Donc, on trouve les meilleurs ingénieurs navals là-bas !? Parfait !

- Pourquoi donc, kaizoku nii-chan ? demanda Chimney.

Le regard des pirates s'assombrit.

- So ka... votre navire n'en a plus pour longtemps, comprit la vieille Kokoro. Vous trouverez de quoi le remplacer, pas d'inquiétude. Attendez un instant !

Et la vieille s'en alla.

Elle revint peu après avec un papier en disant que c'était une carte simpliste de l'île et une lettre de recommandation pour un dénommé Iceburg afin qu'il leur fournisse le meilleur des navires qui soit.

Quand ils levèrent l'ancre, ils savaient à qui s'adresser et que leur log ne se rechargerait pas avant une semaine, une fois là-bas.

* * *

Luffy vint s'asseoir à côté de Robin.

- Tu as l'air pensive, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Luffy.

- Je regarde tout le monde. L'équipage a l'air si heureux, sourit Robin.

- Tu as peur.

Robin soupira.

- Vous avez un bon nez, constata-t-elle.

- Robin. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des ennuis avec le Gouvernement. Je peux te raconter quelques petites choses ?

- Je vous en prie.

Luffy regarda un instant droit devant lui, sans rien dire, puis commença :

- Nous étions petits. Je devais avoir cinq ans, Ace huit. On revenait de la chasse avec un ours chacun, et Ji-chan préparait ce qu'on avait ramené, afin qu'on le consomme pour le repas du soir. C'est là que le maire est venu nous voir pour nous dire que Sengoku voulait rencontrer nii-chan. Tu sais comment notre oncle a réagi ?

- Non.

- Il nous a dit de courir. Il a demandé à Ace de me prendre avec lui et de fuir par la jungle. De ne faire confiance à personne, de rester sur nos gardes. De se faire oublier. Il a dit qu'il viendrait nous trouver à la nuit tombé, mais s'il ne venait pas, on devait rester cacher à tout prix. On n'a pas posé de question, et on a fui. C'était toujours comme ça. Quand un marine passait par la ville, si ce n'était pas le jiji, on devait rester cacher. Après cet incident, on a appris que Ji-chan c'était battu avec Sengoku pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de nous, et qu'il avait été blessé. Ace savait pourquoi Ji-chan avait tenu à nous tenir à l'écart, et je ne l'ai appris qu'un peu plus tard. Tu sais qui est vraiment mon frère, donc, tu te doutes de pourquoi Senogku voulait le voir, non ?

Robin hocha la tête.

- Quand Ji-chan a fui, quelques années plus tard, c'est parce que Sengoku a brisé l'accord qu'ils avaient établi. Le Gouvernement fermait les yeux sur sa présence ici, et sur qui nous étions, jusqu'à notre majorité, et à condition que l'on devienne des marines. Ace n'avait que quatorze ans, et moi onze ans. On était trop jeune pour entrer dans la Marine. Pourtant Sengoku a décidé que l'accord n'avait plus lieu d'être, et d'arrêter Ji-chan qui, pendant de longues années, c'était comporté en honnête homme, malgré son passé... et l'embarqué à Impel Down. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je me souviens encore de ses yeux quand il a dit qu'il devait fuir et nous laisser derrière...

Luffy soupira et étira ses jambes dans l'escalier sur lequel il était assis avec Robin.

- Depuis qu'on est tout petit, on a l'habitude d'avoir des ennuis avec le Gouvernement. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'il s'est passé, quand j'avais huit ans. Quand je suis tombé sur le message que mon... _géniteur_, avait laissé au jiji en me confiant à lui. Le jour où j'ai demandé qui c'était cet homme, et où Ji-chan m'a montré son avis de recherche en disant que c'était le fils du jiji. Je me souviens qu'Ace c'est juré d'arracher les yeux de cet homme, et que Sabo essayait de me consoler, parce que j'avais réalisé que mon propre père n'avait jamais voulu de moi, parce que j'étais un moyen beaucoup trop simple pour le Gouvernement afin de faire pression sur lui, entres autres choses.

- C'est la première fois que vous parlez autant de votre enfance, senshô-san, constata Robin.

- Parce que dans un sens, on aurait pu être pareil. Je sais que l'apparition d'Aokiji te fait peur. Ne fuis pas. Nous sommes des nakamas, on se bat ensemble. D'accord ?

- Votre frère m'a dit quelque chose dans ce genre, pendant les quelques instants en tête à tête que j'ai eu avec lui.

- Forcément, c'est mon frère. On est des D., tous les deux, après tout.

Luffy eut un sourire et se leva, histoire d'embêter un peu Nami pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils arriveraient.

* * *

Plus ils se rapprochaient de Water Seven, plus l'équipage semblait déprimer, comme s'ils assistaient aux derniers instants de l'un des leur, ce qui dans un sens, était le cas.

Une fois à Water Seven, et leur butin changeait en berry (ou du moins, une partie, parce que Nami voulait pas prendre le risque de se balader avec trop d'argents en ville), ils chercheraient quelqu'un acceptant de faire un navire avec du bois de l'arbre d'Adam. Même si y'avait peu de chance pour trouver quelqu'un comme ça, Luffy n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis. C'était ça, ou rien.

Qui espérait faire changer d'avis un D. résolu à être l'homme le plus libre de tous les temps ?

Garp lui avait dit que celui qui avait fait l'_Oro Jackson_ était mort, donc impossible de chercher de ce côté-là. Ils étaient dans la merde totale.

Zoro leur dit enfin que l'île était en vue.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les pirates étaient face à une vue magnifique et impressionnante qui expliquait pourquoi c'était une métropole aquatique. Tout le monde en était sans voix.

Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'on leur dise par où entrer, gentiment, alors qu'ils étaient pirates. On leur indiquait en souriant où ils pouvaient trouver un endroit où s'amarrer.

Quand ils jetèrent l'ancre et replièrent la voile, ils réalisèrent à quel point le _Going Merry_ était si mal en point que ça : le mât se cassa en deux, parce que Zoro tira un peu trop sur la corde.

- Bon, il nous faut de l'argent. Robin, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy... vous venez avec moi, on va aller faire le change, décida Nami. Zoro, tu surveilles le navire pendant notre absence. Et on ne râle pas !

Zoro marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et se reçu un coup sur le crâne.

- Zoro ! appela Luffy.

Le kenshi se retourna alors que son capitaine venait lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Je vais essayer, assura le kenshi. Merci pour le tuyau, au sujet du Haki. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le mât.

Et le reste de la bande s'en alla avec une partie du trésor dans un sac à dos pour chacun, en direction du bureau de change.

* * *

Après avoir loué trois yagaras bulls (un pour deux personnes), ils commencèrent l'exploration de la ville à la recherche du bureau de change. On leur indiqua le siège dans le quartier des chantiers et fit cadeau d'une carte.

- Sanji, quand on aura fait du change, tu rentreras avec Robin et Chopper au _Merry_ afin de déposer ce que l'on aura changé. On n'en gardera qu'une petite partie avec nous, pour les frais. Il faudra trouver un hangar pour nos affaires et un hôtel, décida Nami. Quand on aura fait un tour au chantier naval, on partira à la recherche de tout ça, avec Luffy et Usopp.

- Haiii~ Namiiii-swaaaan~ ! assura le cuistot.

Luffy était aux anges !

C'était dingue ! Son oncle lui avait dit à quel point Water Seven était étonnante, mais c'était peu dire !

Les canaux étaient le cœur de la ville. Quand on leur avait raconté cette histoire, à lui et ses frères, Shanks l'avait comparé à Venise, dans West Blue. Luffy n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblait Venise, mais ça devait être tout aussi extraordinaire. Une vie qui s'agençait autour de canaux, des gens charmants, voir drôle si on comptait l'homme qui avait essayé de draguer Nami et Robin depuis sa fenêtre, avant de se faire gronder par sa femme, ou celui qui appela Usopp pour le simple plaisir de l'appeler !

Les yagaras n'avaient pas besoin d'être guidé, ils savaient où aller. Ils les conduisaient sur des canaux drôles, passant au-dessus des toits en de grandes montées, les menant dans des chemins ressemblant à des montagnes russes qui firent rire Robin et Luffy, et peur aux autres.

Ils débarquèrent ainsi en moins de deux dans la rue commerçante où tout le monde put prendre de quoi grignoter et Sanji visualisait là où il pourrait faire des provisions, plus tard.

Ils virent aussi des gens masqués.

Beaucoup de gens somptueusement habillés avec des masques. Cela aurait pu paraître comme une île idyllique s'il n'y avait pas une ombre au tableau.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Luffy ? demanda Sanji.

- Un pressentiment, marmonna Luffy.

Son Haki lui disait qu'il y avait un danger dans cette ville... il devrait rester sur ses gardes, dans cette ville gigantesque.

Un regard à Robin, derrière lui, et elle lui sourit.

Arrivé au niveau du chantier naval, ils remarquèrent un attroupement. Un passant leur annonça que des pirates avaient _encore _fait des siennes sur le dock n°1, incident régler par les travailleurs de Galley-La Compagnie.

C'était de là que Luffy sentait une partie du danger.

Il remarqua un homme, avec un pigeon sur l'épaule et un chapeau haut de forme. Et enfin un autre avec un nez rectangulaire, avec une veste orange et bleu. Deux sources de danger.

- On fait profil bas, demanda Luffy alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route vers le bureau de change.

* * *

Zoro les avait sentis venir.

Avant que ses sens et son instinct ne l'avertisse, son Haki naissant l'avait averti de la visite d'indésirables.

Il les avait laissé approcher, histoire de ne pas leur courir après. Quand une épée fila vers lui, il dégaina d'un mouvement vif, pour parer l'attaque.

- Moi qui croyais attaquer une personne endormie, fit l'attaquant de Zoro.

- Je vous ai remarqué avant même que vous ne voyez le navire, grogna Zoro. Vous êtes qui, vous ? Présentez-vous.

D'un mouvement expert, il repoussa la lame de son adversaire et se releva, une main sur un second sabre. Les personnes autour de lui étaient bizarres avec des drôles d'armures noires, décorées d'étoiles roses.

- Qu'on se présente, tu dis ? fit le chef de la bande. Kaizoku Gari Zoro, le Démon d'East Blue ! Nous sommes les chasseurs de primes dont le nom fait taire les enfants pleurnichards : la Franky Family ! On va prendre ta prime de soixante-dix millions avec nos remerciements ! Et en tendant un guet-apens à bord, on prendra tout l'équipage d'un seul coup ! C'est une affaire, ça ! Lucky !

- Vous n'avez pas réussi à me prendre par surprise. Vous arriverez encore moins à surprend mon capitaine, marmonna Zoro.

Et tout le monde fonça sur lui. Le chef essaya de faire céder l'arme de Zoro, mais rien à faire.

- Lucky ? répéta calmement le sabreur.

Et il offrit un sourire démoniaque à son adversaire. On aurait presque put jurer qu'il avait des crocs.

- Vous devriez plutôt dire 'Unlucky'.

Et de son autre main, il lui donna une belle droite dans la tête.

Le reste de la bande se précipita vers Zoro qui se mit calmement en position.

- _Nittoryu... Sai kuru_ !

Et le calme revint à bord alors que tout le monde était éjecté du _Merry_ et tombèrent à l'eau.

Ils ne valaient pas la peine d'être tué, ceux-là.

- Pitoyable, commenta Zoro en rangeant ses sabres.

* * *

Ils avaient fini par trouver la boutique de change et vu la quantité d'or qu'ils avaient, ça sema la panique un peu partout.

On les envoya même dans la salle VIP, attention !

Luffy se retrouva assit entre Robin et Nami, alors que les autres se tenaient derrière le fauteuil.

_« Luffy, Ace, quand vous changez de l'or de votre butin, faites parler vos connections et vos primes. Soyez le plus effrayant et le plus... badass comme dirait vous diriez, vous les jeunes._ » lui avait dit son oncle.

Luffy inclina son chapeau sur son crâne et resta calme, comme Robin et Nami, malgré l'excitation du reste de la bande.

Celui qui fit le change en avait du mal à en croire ses propres yeux. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pris qu'un quart de leur butin total !

- N'allez même pas songer à dire que c'est du faux, avertit Usopp.

- Pas... pas du tout. Je fais des expertises depuis vingt-cinq ans. Je dirais à première vue... cent millions de berrys. Cela les vaut amplement ! Cet or est exceptionnel de par sa pureté et sa valeur historique.

Chopper, Usopp et Sanji en furent très impressionner.

Mais pas Nami. Luffy fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, alors que Robin essayait de ne pas rire.

- Sommes-nous d'accord ? Si oui, veuillez signer et mettre votre empreinte sur ce papier ! fit l'expert. Nous ferons le change immédiatement !

- Nami... Je pense que tu t'es assez retenu pour faire une scène, déclara Luffy avec l'ombre d'un sourire sous son chapeau.

Il en fallu pas plus pour que le pied de Nami s'abatte sur la table au milieu de l'or, alors qu'elle avait toujours les bras croisés, et un air effrayant, qui fit battre en retraite l'expert.

- J'ai quelques petites choses à dire, monsieur l'expert. Luffy, je sais que tu n'aimes pas utiliser le nom de ton frère, mais je pense que à sera utile, ici, fit Nami.

- Fais-toi plaisir, autorisa Luffy.

- Robin, les primes, s'il te plaît.

Robin fouilla son sac et en tira les primes d'Ace et Luffy, plus une photo prise durant leur voyage avec les Shirohige, montrant les deux frères en train de préparer un mauvais coup avec Usopp et Chopper.

- Primo : Nous avons oublié de le préciser, mais la tête de notre capitaine est mise à prix à cent millions de berrys. Preuve à l'appui.

Et Robin montra la prime de Luffy.

- Deuzio : Portgas D. Ace, le nii-chan de notre capitaine, n'est pas très loin. Je présume que vous dire qu'il est le Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige n'est pas nécessaire. Preuve à l'appui.

Robin montra la prime d'Ace, plus la photo montrant qu'ils avaient des relations amicales avec le commandant.

- Tercio : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre expertise. Et pour finir... si mentez encore une fois...

Elle prit le pistolet que trimbaler toujours Luffy et le pointa froidement vers l'homme qui tremblait de peur.

- ...Je vous fais sauter la cervelle. Ce sera tout.

L'effet fut immédiat : l'expert s'excusa en pleurant, alors que Robin ranger les primes et la photo, et que Luffy reprenait son arme.

Au final, ils avaient six cent millions de berrys.

_Juste_ pour un quart de leur butin total.

Nami avait négocié comme une chef, c'était dingue ! Ils avaient énormément d'argent ! Amplement assez pour acheter un nouveau navire, bien mieux équipé, et bien plus grand !

Et l'argent disparu rapidement dans les sacs des pirates qui repartirent vers le navire, sans avoir conscience qu'on espionnait leur conversation.

- Tout de même, kokaishi-san, c'est un tour de maître, constata Robin.

- Marco a dit que le butin total valait environ trois fois sa prime, mais que si on s'y prenait bien, on pouvait en tirer largement plus. Il suffit de tirer les bonnes ficelles, et cité quelques noms, pour faire monter les enchères ! sourit Nami. On a de la chance d'avoir les deux premiers commandants des Shirohige parmi nos connaissances ! Et surtout, le numéro privé de l'équipage !

- On retourne au navire pour déposer une partie de l'argent, puis, on ira voir les charpentiers. C'est dangereux de se balader avec autant d'argent sur nous, fit Sanji.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sanji-kun, annonça Nami.

- C'est dingue... nous sommes riches ! Je vais pouvoir refaire les réserves de médicament. Comme Ace avait aussi besoin de ceux que prend Luffy en règle général, les réserves ont diminué plus vite, fit Chopper. Je vais pouvoir aussi trouver de nouveaux livres de médecines...

Luffy fit une grimace quand Chopper parla de médicaments, mais ne releva pas.

* * *

Robin et Chopper se baladaient à la recherche d'une bibliothèque et d'une pharmacie, tout en parlant des gens masqués qui se rendait sur une île qui organisait quasi quotidiennement un carnaval, via le Umi Ressha.

Ils finirent par trouver une librairie, et Chopper partit devant, tout excité, faisant rire l'archéologue.

C'est là que quelqu'un de costumé croisa la femme, le temps de lui souffler deux mots :

- CP9 desu.

Robin resta figer, avec l'impression que son sang se figeait dans ses veines.

La scène ne dura qu'un instant, que déjà la mystérieuse personne s'en allait, laissant Robin sur place.

Elle eut d'abord la tentation d'aller chercher Luffy à l'aide, de lui dire pour la menace... mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mis en danger. Il avait l'air d'avoir suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. Elle devait le protégeait.

Forçant un sourire sur son visage, elle suivit Chopper dans la boutique qui avait pris son apparence la plus humaine. Elle tira de son sac un papier et écrivit quelque chose dessus.

- Chopper, j'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant un peu plus loin. Je vais aller voir ça, on se retrouve plus tard, d'accord ? fit-elle au médecin déjà plonger dans un livre.

- D'accord, Robin, fit Chopper.

- Oh, et tu pourras donner ça à senshô-san, s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas toi ?

- Peur d'oublier ! Je te le confie. On se voit plus tard.

Robin donna le papier à Chopper et quitta la boutique, pour disparaître.

* * *

Luffy, Nami et Usopp arrivèrent au niveau du chantier naval, au dock n°1. L'attroupement de tout à l'heure avait disparu.

- Allons à la recherche de cet Ice-ossan ! lança joyeusement Luffy.

Peu importe qui s'était, il devait être important, et donc, il était nécessaire de le trouver.

Et il s'avança vers la barrière qui délimité le chantier naval. C'est là qu'un homme débarqua et lui barra la route. L'un de ceux que Luffy avait senti comme une source de danger. Le plus remarquable, c'était vraiment son long nez à la Usopp en plus rectangulaire.

- Un instant. Vous êtes des étrangers ? Discutons un instant à l'extérieur, leur dit-il. L'accès au chantier est interdit, sauf au personnel autorisé. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Et il vint les rejoindre hors de la barrière.

C'était vraiment Usopp en plus carré, ce qui agaça le tireur.

- Nous aimerions rencontrer Iceburg-san, déclara Nami.

- Oh ? Iceburg-san ? Vous êtes des clients ?

Pour toute réponse, Nami lui montra le papier laissé par Kokoro.

- Ah, je vois, dit-il. C'est une lettre de recommandation de la vieille Kokoro de Shift Station.

- Alors, vous le connaissez ? demanda Nami.

- Tout le monde le connaît. C'est le maire de Water Seven ! Et ce n'est pas tout. Il dirige aussi notre Galley-La Compagny et s'occupe de la gestion de l'Umi Ressha.

- Où peut-on le rencontrer ? demanda Nami.

Le charpentier réfléchi un instant mais n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Vous devez faire quoi ? Acheter ou réparer un navire ? demanda-t-il.

- La quille de notre navire est cassé... enfin, on croit, annonça Luffy. On m'a toujours dit qu'une quille cassée, c'était la fin d'un navire.

- Et c'est malheureusement vrai. Mais je peux y jeter un œil, au cas où. Où est-il amarré ?

Et il commença à faire tomber ses outils et à s'étirer.

- Vers le cap, annonça Usopp.

- Yosh, je vais y jeter un œil. Comme ça, quand vous rencontrerez, la discussion sera rapide, et vous saurez très vite si votre navire peut être réparé ou pas, et s'il vous en faut vraiment un neuf. Iceburg-san vous donnera rapidement les prix et un catalogue.

Et l'homme s'en alla en courant avant de sauter sur un bâtiment et ainsi décoller. On pouvait se demander s'il n'allait pas s'écrabouiller quelques parts.

- Il parcourt la ville librement. Les gens le surnomment Yamakaze. Il est un contremaître du chantier du dock un, Kaku, leur dit quelqu'un. Maa... ça serait embêtant de sous-estimer nos ouvriers.

Le trio se retourna pour voir deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. La femme était dangereuse, c'était ce que disait l'instinct de Luffy.

- Kalifa ? demanda l'homme.

- J'ai fait mon enquête, annonça la femme en ouvrant un livret tout en arrangeant ses lunettes. Mugiwara no Luffy, Kaizoku Gari Zoro, Nico Robin...total de prime deux cent quarante-neuf millions de berrys. Originaire d'East Blue. Ils forment un équipage de sept personnes, sous l'appellation des Mugiwara Kaizoku. La rumeur dit avoir vu à leur côté les deux premiers commandants des Shirohige Kaizoku, Ichibantaï Taïsho Fushisho Marco et Nibantaï Taïsho Hiken no Ace, frère aîné de Mugiwara.

La réaction d'Iceburg au nom de Nico Robin n'avait pas échappé à Luffy.

- Je vois, bienvenue, fit Iceburg en caressant la tête d'une souris blanche qui était dans la poche de sa chemise.

- Vous êtes bien renseigné, constata Luffy.

- C'est normal, je suis le boss de cette ville, Iceburg. Et cette souris que j'ai recueilli tout à l'heure, c'est... voyons... Tyrannosaure ! Préparez une cage et de la nourriture.

- Déjà fait, Iceburg-san, annonça la secrétaire.

- Maaa, je reconnais bien là Kalifa !

- Je vous remercie. Autre chose...

Et elle se mit à donner l'emploi du temps d'Iceburg. Un simple 'Yada' très claire, et tout fut annuler. Il semblait aussi qu'il soit de lui que Kokoro parlait, et donc, Nami lui donna la lettre... lettre qui finit vite en morceau, vu son utilité.

Il leur proposa une visite du chantier, tout en discutant.

Et le sujet que Luffy redouté tomba :

- C'est vrai ce que dise les journaux... au sujet de vous et de la Kaizoku Hime ? demanda Iceburg en les conduisant dans les chantiers.

- Des bêtises, marmonna Luffy.

- De quoi, de quoi ? demanda Usopp.

- Juste un article de journal paru pendant qu'on était à Skypiea. Rien d'intéressant...

- Tout le monde dit de vous que vous êtes son fiancé, pourtant ! sourit Iceburg. Que dis votre grand-père de cette relation ?

Luffy s'en alla déprimer dans un coin.

- Je te déteste, _Ann_, pleurnicha-t-il.

* * *

_Quelque part, dans le Shin Sekai, Ace éternua, manquant de mettre le feu à ses cartes pendant une partie de poker avec quelques commandants et Jimbe._

* * *

- Je crois que seul Luffy semble au courant, parce qu'on a rien vu de tel, fit Nami. Vous pourriez nous en dire plus ?

- Pour être franc, je doute que cela soit vrai, mais c'est tout de même intrigant. La Kaizoku Hime, qu'on trouve normalement un peu plus haut, dans la Grand Line, a été vu très bas, dans la Grand Line, et qui plus est, elle a été prise en photo en compagnie de votre capitaine. Photo qui a fait la Une des journaux. Et vu qu'il était encore un illustre inconnu, une enquête approfondie a été faîte sur l'enfance de votre capitaine et ainsi sa famille, bien qu'il reste quelques zones d'ombres sur ses parents et l'un de ses frères. Je me demande comment vie votre illustre grand-père en sachant que deux de ses petits-fils sont des pirates, et qui plus est, l'un d'eux en tant que commandant d'un vieil ennemi à lui ?

- Me parlez pas du jiji... souffla Luffy, pâle comme un linge.

- Laissons-là le sujet. Venez par ici.

- Luffy, nous aurons une petite explication en rentrant au _Merry_, annonça Nami.

Luffy déglutit et rejoignit la bande. Nami était effrayante quand elle avait ce sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Au passage, il se pourrait que nous ne puissions plus naviguer sur notre navire... peut-on trouver un hangar pour y ranger nos affaires ? s'enquit Nami.

- Qu'a-t-il, votre navire ? demanda Iceburg.

- Marco-san nous a dit que la quille était brisée. Mais il est peut-être un pirate de grande envergure, c'est un navigateur, pas un charpentier... déclara Usopp avec une voix douloureuse.

- Je compatis. Si la quille est vraiment cassée, Kaku le confirmera. Nous vous indiquerons un hangar sécurisé pour vos affaires, et un bon hôtel. Nous vous donnerons aussi un catalogue de navire.

- Je crains qu'à moins que vous n'ayez pas trop de scrupule pour faire un navire avec du bois de l'arbre d'Adam, ce qui est, de ce que l'on a entendu, illégale, Luffy n'acceptera aucun navire. Il est têtu, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, soupira Nami.

- Jetez-y au moins un œil, au cas où. Je ne fabrique rien à partir de ce bois, puisque cela est interdit... je connais peut-être quelqu'un, mais il ne veut plus rien construire, depuis de longues années.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Usopp. Quel est le souci avec ce bois, exactement.

- _Oro Jackson_, vous savez quel est ce navire ?

- Bien sûre, Luffy n'arrête pas de dire que c'est celui qui a conquis la Grand Line, répondit Nami. Celui de Gol D. Roger.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle la fabrication à partir de ce bois est devenue illégale. Ce bois est rare, fort et de la meilleur qualité existante. C'est un grand trésor de notre monde. Il est capable de résister à des tirs de canons classiques sans la moindre égratignure et s'use très lentement au fil du temps, là où d'autre navire serait devenu des épaves. C'est en raison de sa résistance et de ce navire prestigieux que son utilisation est devenue illégale. Le Gouvernement ne veut pas d'un second _Oro Jackson_.

- So ka, firent Nami et Usopp.

- J'aurais un navire en bois d'Adam, mais ça ne coûte rien de voir quelques modèles. Qui sait, je trouverais un design intéressant, fit Luffy.

Kalifa donna alors un catalogue à Luffy qui le garda sous le bras.

- Vous avez de l'argent, au moins, pour vous en procurez ? s'enquit Iceburg.

Luffy hocha la tête. Ils avaient laissé l'argent à la bonne garde des autres, n'en prenant qu'un peu pour au cas où ils trouveraient quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ils poursuivirent la visite.

- Oh et si vous avez de l'argent, n'en parlait pas devant Paulee. Il accumule les dettes de jeux, avertit Iceburg.

- Nihi ! Il ne peut pas être pire que mon oncle ! J'ai de la peine pour Ace quand je songe qu'il a perdu un pari qu'on avait fait et qu'il va devoir rembourser les dettes de Ji-chan ! sourit Luffy. Même avec les primes de tout son équipage, il couvrirait difficilement la totalité de la somme !

- Votre oncle doit être un sacré personnage.

- Il nous a tout apprit, à moi et mes frères.

- Et vous, jeune fille, vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis auprès de Paulee à cause de votre tenue. Il n'aime pas les femmes qui montrent trop leur corps. Il fait une scène à chaque fois, même à Kalifa.

Et ils reprirent la visite, discutant de la création de Galley-La et de bien d'autres.

Ils étaient si occupé qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'absence de Usopp qui s'était arrêté pour regarder quelques canons.

Sur ces entre fait, Kaku revint.

- Qui vous a dit pour l'état du navire ? demanda Kaku.

- J'avais un pressentiment, mais c'est Marco, des Shirohige Kaizoku, qui nous l'a dit, déclara Luffy. Il a vu juste ?

- Malheureusement. La quille est vraiment morte. Vous êtes vraiment chanceux d'être parvenu jusqu'ici. Mais vous ne parviendrez pas à la prochaine île avec ce navire.

- So ka... firent les deux pirates.

- Vous voulez vraiment un navire en bois de l'arbre d'Adam ? demanda Iceburg.

Luffy hocha la tête.

- Je ne remplacerai pas notre _Merry_ par un navire ordinaire.

- Je vais voir de mon côté, même si j'en doute, pour voir si je peux convaincre quelqu'un de faire un navire avec ce bois. Je vous conseille de voir auprès de vos connections, qui sait... mais nous ne ferons aucun navire avec ce bois, à la Galley-La Compagny. Si vous changez d'avis, vous avez le catalogue.

- Merci. Nous allons retourner au _Merry_, fit Nami.

- Voici l'adresse d'un hangar et d'un hôtel, fit Kalifa en leur donnant un papier.

Nami la remercia et Luffy remarqua enfin l'absence d'Usopp.

C'est là que des agents du Gouvernement débarquèrent et on leur dit de se cacher. Pendant ce temps, ils se glissèrent discrètement hors du chantier histoire de savoir où était Usopp.

* * *

C'est en ratissant la ville, guidait par le Haki de Luffy, qu'ils trouvèrent Usopp, totalement tabassé, entouré de civils.

- Usopp ! s'exclama Luffy en sautant de son yagara pour soulever le sniper blessé.

- Ils... ils voulaient savoir... où était l'argent... j'ai rien dit... articula Usopp.

- Ne dit plus rien, je suis certain que tu t'es bien battu, assura Luffy.

- Je suis... trop faible...

- Non. Tu n'es juste pas fait pour le corps à corps ! Ne dit pas de connerie ! Qui t'a fait ça ?!

- Ils... ils disaient... être de la Franky Family...

Nami et Luffy se regardèrent.

- Nami, reste avec Usopp, le temps que j'aille chercher Chopper ! ordonna Luffy. Je vais leur apprendre à ne pas toucher à mon équipage impunément. Ils comprendront pourquoi on n'énerve pas Monkey D. Luffy sans conséquence !

* * *

Sanji et Chopper se laissèrent tomber par terre. Zoro leur informa que l'ingénieur naval avait confirmé les dires de Marco. Le _Merry_ n'irait pas plus loin.

Ils avaient commencé à se faire à l'idée, mais avait gardé un petit espoir. Après tout, Marco était un navigateur, pas un charpentier.

C'est là que Luffy arriva à bord en courant comme un dingue.

- Chopper ! Usopp est grièvement blessé ! Il est avec Nami ! annonça le jeune capitaine en grimpant à bord. Sanji ! Zoro ! On va aller à la Franky House ! On m'a dit où les trouver, ceux qui ont blessé Usopp !

- Luffy, Robin a disparu, et elle m'a demandé de te donner ce message, fit Chopper.

- Très bien, on verra ça plus tard. On ira venger Usopp quand Nami sera de retour pour garder le _Merry_.

Chopper donna le message à Luffy et s'en alla au galop.

Le jeune capitaine déplia le message et regarda ce qu'il y avait écrit :

« Fuyez. Le CP9 est ici. Merci pour tout. »

- Que quelqu'un m'apporte le denden mushi. J'ai un appel à passer pour le Shin Sekai.


	41. Where is Robin ?

**Salut à tous !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que le travail et les cours ne sont pas trop dure. Voici un nouveau chapitre de la série, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont dit avoir aimé le chapitre précédent.**

**darkhary : Hourra, un fan \o/ J'espère que l'histoire restera une de tes préférés encore longtemps :3**

**Evanae : c'est exactement cette image que j'avais dans le crâne, je te jure. Pour l'appel dans le Shin Sekai, tu verras.**

**Xangel-15X : Non, pas de scène comme ça avec Usopp. Elle n'est pas nécessaire ici. Il a eut le temps de digéré le fait que son navire ne puisse plus longtemps navigué.**

**Sylnodel : J'aime la passion dont tu fais preuve dans ton commentaire, tes interrogations et ce que tu as aimé. Pour le qui et pourquoi de l'appel, tu le sauras juste ici ^^**

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : J'aime qu'on me dise que je susi sadique, tu sais :3 je m'assure un max de fidélité de mes lecteurs, en maintenant le suspens :p**

**Allez, vous avez assez patienté, je présume, donc voici la suite.**

* * *

Luffy composa le numéro du Moby Dick et attendit.

« Hai, moshi moshi, Yonbantaï Taïsho Thatch à l'appareil. » fit une voix à l'autre bout.

- Ohayô. Je voudrais parler à Ace, s'il est disponible, annonça Luffy.

« Et tu te prends pour qui, gamin ? Comment tu as eu ce numéro ? »

- Ace me l'a donné en personne. Je dois lui parler.

« S'il est dérangé pour rien au milieu d'une partie de poker, il va faire une crise. C'est de la part de qui ? »

- Un D. Il comprendra.

Ils entendirent clairement Thatch poussait un profond soupir, puis des pas s'éloignaient.

Pendant quelques instants, il n'eut plus aucun bruit, puis d'autre pas se firent entendre, avec le raclement d'une chaise que l'on rapprocha du denden.

Cette fois, c'était Ace, à l'appareil, et vu sa voix, Luffy était certain que son frère avait consommé de l'alcool :

« Je t'avais dit en cas d'urgence, Luffy, » soupira Ace.

- Suivant ce que tu me diras, ça voudra dire que je vais m'attirer des ennuis ou pas, répondit Luffy. Avant toute chose, tu connais des charpentiers dans le Paradis qui accepteront de faire un navire avec du bois de l'Arbre d'Adam ?

« Aucun, Lu'. Navré. Même ici, dans le Shin Sekai, aucun ne le ferait. Je demanderais aux charpentiers de bord s'ils connaissent quelqu'un, mais j'en doute. Je te le dirais plus tard. »

- So ka. Autre chose. CP9, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ils virent le denden mushi répéter silencieuse le nom, avec un air pensif.

« J'ai l'impression que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Gouvernement, mais j'en suis pas sûre. Je vais me renseigner. Tu as du temps, devant toi ? » fini par dire Ace.

- Le temps que Chopper retrouve Nami et Usopp, annonça Luffy.

« Bouge pas, je file. »

Ace reposa l'appareil et fila à toute jambe.

Quelques instants passèrent, durant lesquels Nami et Chopper revinrent avec Usopp qui avaient reçu les premiers soins. Puis, Ace revint à l'appareil, et on le sentait largement plus sobre, d'un coup :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, exactement, Luffy ! aboya-t-il. La Marine, je veux bien, mais le Gouvernement Mondial !? Tu tiens tellement à te faire remarquer plus que nécessaire !? »

- Robin m'a laissé un message me demandant de fuir, parce que le CP9 semble en avoir après elle.

Ace jura tout bas et marmonna :

« Le _Merry_ ne pourra pas aller à Shabaody, Lu'. La fuite n'est pas envisageable. Reste sur tes gardes, et défend Robin, à n'importe quel prix ! Le Gouvernement en a après elle parce qu'elle est la clef des Armes Antiques. Elle est un danger pour eux, mais aussi une source de puissance potentielle ! Crois-moi, ils ne vont pas être gentil avec elle, tu dois la soustraire à eux, coûte que coûte, c'est ton devoir de capitaine. »

- Elle a disparu.

« Je vais prévenir Oyaji, » annonça la voix de Marco en fond.

« Lu', je suis en route, tu me tiens au courant, d'accord ?! » reprit Ace.

- J'ai le droit de dire au Gouvernement d'aller se faire voir ? s'enquit Luffy.

« D'après toi ? Fais ce que tu veux, tu fais ta route seul, même si je te surveille de loin. »

- J'n'attendais pas moins de ta part. Merci, c'est rassurant de savoir que tu vas t'occuper de mes arrières.

« Je suis assez loin, Lu'. Je vais voir pour partir en avant avec Marco, mais je ne te promets rien. Prend de quoi noter, Oyaji m'a offert un denden personnel pour que tu puisses me joindre et il est impossible à repérer. Je vais te donner le numéro et le garder en permanence sur moi. Tiens-moi au courant au moindre changement ! »

* * *

Zoro, Sanji et Luffy laissèrent la garde du _Merry_ à Chopper, Nami et Usopp. Devant la planque, Luffy inclina son chapeau sur ses yeux, Sanji s'alluma une cigarette et Zoro noua son bandana autour de son crâne. Ils étaient en colère. Très en colère.

On ne frappait pas l'un des leur impunément.

On ne s'en prenait pas comme ça à un nakama.

- Zoro, Sanji... je veux que cet endroit soit réduit à l'état de ruine. Ne tuez personnes, mais faîtes leur comprendre au plus profond de leurs os qu'on ne cherche pas un pirate, gronda Luffy alors qu'ils marchaient à pas sec et menaçant vers la planque des énergumènes qui s'en était pris à leur camarade. On va raser cette baraque immédiatement.

- Hai, senshô, firent les deux autres.

Ils marchaient tous les trois du même pas, bouillonnant de rage.

Comme lié par télépathie, ils eurent presque l'impression d'entendre Chopper et Nami leur demandaient de botté le cul de ces enflures.

Quand l'un des gars de la Franky Family sortit, il trouva devant sa porte le trio monstrueux des Mugiwara Kaizoku.

- Dépêchez-vous, avant que mon Haki ne m'échappe, souffla Luffy à Zoro et Sanji.

En moins de deux, les deux autres se jetèrent sur l'homme immense qui avait ouvert la porte, en l'envoyèrent paître.

Quand ils réalisèrent qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de leur porte, toute la bande déglutit.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé le pognon, donc, vous avez roué de coup Usopp, n'est-ce pas... fit Luffy.

- Aniki sera content quand il reviendra, on aura cent soixante-dix millions en poches ! lança un des hommes en s'avançant. Sérieusement, regardez combien nous sommes ! Vous espérez faire quoi à trois !?

- Deux, seulement. Deux personnes sont suffisantes contre des enfoirés en votre genre. Vous vous en êtes prix à un tireur d'élite, pas à un expert du corps à corps, grogna Sanji.

Et en moins de deux, ce fut une seconde personne à terre, ensanglanté, après avoir vu son armure transpercé.

Les tirs de canons furent découpés en trois coups par Zoro. Suivi par les canons, bien entendu. De l'acier ? Qu'est-ce que c'était par rapport à sa colère !

Quand la bande voulu s'enfuir, ils se retrouvèrent avec Sanji sur leur route.

- Assumez un peu, quand vous devez vous battre, leur dit le cuistot en se tenant en équilibre dans les airs avec une main appuyer sur le visage d'une des fripouilles.

Et il se mit à tournoyer, distribuant des coups de pieds partout autour de lui, toujours en s'appuyant sur le même visage, pour finir par atterrir à terre dans un salto arrière, qu'il termina par un bon coup de talon dans le menton d'un idiot qui s'approcha trop de lui.

La bande tenta les fenêtres, mais Zoro se retrouva sur leur route, laissant transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau sa colère.

- Att-att-att-attendez un peu, les mecs ! fit l'un des survivants. On n'a pas pris le fric ! On sait pas où il est, le blanc-bec n'a rien dit ! Pourquoi vous vous énervez !? Ça ne sert à rien de foutre le bordel ici, alors que Franky-aniki n'est pas là !

Le Haki s'échappa, et frappa tout le monde, tout autour.

Sanji et Zoro vacillèrent un instant, mais réussirent à rester debout, alors que tout autour d'eux, tout le monde tombait à terre, sans connaissance.

- C'est une façon de leur dire de se la fermer et qu'on s'en fou, marmonna Sanji en desserrant d'un cran sa cravate pour reprendre sa contenance.

- Oui, c'était trop tard, maintenant, grogna Zoro en essuyant de la sueur de son front.

- Désolé, mon Haki m'a échappé. Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Luffy en respirant profondément.

- Disons que tu fais bien de nous habituer progressivement au Haki, parce que je doute qu'on aurait résisté, fit Sanji. Quels sont les ordres ?

- Ne laissez pas une miette de cet endroit.

- Yokai.

L'explosion qui raisonna un peu plus tard, alors que le trio retournait au _Merry_, conclut le spectacle.

Quand Franky reviendrait, un peu plus tard, avec ses 'petites-sœurs', il trouverait un message de Luffy sur le corps de ses hommes, dans les ruines de ce qui fut sa maison, disant qu'on ne s'en prenait pas impunément à ses nakamas.

* * *

Robin n'était pas revenu.

Usopp avait repris connaissance, et Luffy lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas fait pour le combat au corps à corps, et qu'il n'avait donc rien à se reprocher, avant qu'il ne se traite d'incapable.

- Bon, pour ceux qui ont raté quelques événements, Robin a des ennuis avec le Gouvernement. Le CP9 semble être une organisation du Gouvernement, assez dangereuse, fit Luffy. Comme Robin est la seule à pouvoir réveiller les Armes Antiques, il se pourrait que les Shirohige viennent nous filer un coup de main, mais ils sont loin, de l'autre côté de la Red Line. Ace fera au possible pour nous rejoindre au plus vite, mais il ne sera certainement pas là à temps. Ce soir, je vais ratisser la ville à la recherche de Robin. Pour le _Merry_... la confirmation est tombée.

Usopp respira profondément.

- On aime autant que toi ce navire, Usopp, ne te méprend pas... mais dans son état, il ne peut pas aller plus loin, lui dit Luffy. Il faut changer.

- Je comprends. Je me suis fait à cette idée, annonça sombrement le tireur.

- Néanmoins, je ne remplacerai pas le _Merry_ par un vulgaire rafiot. On prendra un navire digne de nos ambitions. D'où le pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir qu'il soit avec du bois de l'arbre d'Adam. Je chercherais autant qu'il le faudra quelqu'un acceptant de faire un bateau avec. En attendant, nous avons un catalogue histoire de voir les différents designs... Zoro, tu montes le premier tour de garde. Sanji, tu prendras le suivant. Je te remplacerais à mon retour. Ne faîtes confiance à personne, gardez vos armes avec vous, ne dormez que d'un œil. Rien ne nous dit qu'ils s'en arrêteront à Robin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crains ? demanda Nami.

- Que le jiji est vraiment la langue trop pendu, et que l'on juge que je sois une menace de par l'homme qui m'a donné son sang... je crains que l'on veuille nous exterminés tous. C'est peut-être de la paranoïa, mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents. Sanji, je vais prendre juste un bentô, et je file chercher Robin. Usopp, ne te surmène pas, et essaye de te reposer. Tu es blessé.

Sanji se mit au boulot, et bientôt, Luffy fila avec la nourriture dans un sac, sautant de toit en toit à la recherche de l'archéologue.

La nuit serait longue.

* * *

Luffy était revenu tard dans la nuit, bredouille.

Robin avait échappé à son Haki.

L'aube trouva sur le _Merry_ un capitaine nerveux, occupait à faire des tractions torses nues.

Quand tout le monde fut levé, ils se trouvèrent un hôtel et transportèrent leurs affaires en lieux sûre. Une fois cela fait, Luffy se percha sur le toit de leur hôtel, perdu dans ses pensées, sans avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit.

« Où es-tu Robin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à ce que je ne te retrouve pas, même avec mon Haki ? » songea Luffy.

Il n'en pouvait plus. La fatigue lui faisait perdre la tête.

C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Nami qui était allée faire un tour, à la fois pour se changer les idées, mais aussi pour chercher Robin.

- LUFFY ! cria-t-elle. C'est horrible ! C'est l'effervescence en ville ! Luffy ! Cette nuit, au chantier ! Iceberg-san... c'est fait descendre.

Luffy tourna la tête vers Nami, comme avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Pourquoi Ice-ossan ? Tout le monde l'aime dans cette ville...

- On n'en sait rien, mais il est encore inconscient. Il a une chance de s'en sortir.

Il se mordit le pouce pensivement puis se leva.

- Je vais faire un tour, annonça Luffy.

Et il sauta du toit.

- Attends, Luffy ! Je viens avec toi ! lui dit Nami.

Et elle se précipita dans l'escalier.

Le Gouvernement avait bougé. Luffy en était persuadé. Il y avait une odeur dans l'air, lui rappelant celle du Grey Terminal, le jour de l'incendie.

Est-ce qu'il y avait un lien avec Robin ?

Luffy devait s'en assurer.

Il accéléra le pas de sa course, le Haki en alerte, paraît à toute éventualité.

En chemin, il croisa Nami sur un yagara qui lui fit signe. En moins de deux, il sauta derrière elle sur le bull. Bon, Nami lui refila un coup sur le crâne, parce qu'elle avait été arrosée, mais ils reprirent leur route.

La rouquine jeta pardessus son épaule le journal au sujet d'Iceberg.

- Luffy... j'ai compris que le sujet était douloureux... mais...

- Tu veux savoir qui est mon père pour que le Gouvernement veuille me voir mort ? devina Luffy.

- Oui.

- Je vais te poser deux questions avant de répondre... est-ce que tu as entendu parler de l'incident de Baterrilla, dans le South Blue. C'était il y a une vingtaine d'année...

- Iie. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Une rumeur disait qu'on avait souvent vu Gol D. Roger là-bas, mais pas en tant que pirate, en tant qu'époux, voir père. Quand il fut exécuté, l'île subit un massacre. Des femmes que l'ont pensé avoir été l'amante de Roger, et des enfants, soupçonnaient d'être le sien furent tuer. Sans preuve, juste des soupçons. Quand on sait ça, c'est facile de comprendre pourquoi la Kaizoku Hime a passé de longues années à se cacher, et pourquoi elle fait de son mieux pour rester insaisissable. Je vais te poser une seconde question... que penses-tu du mouvement révolutionnaire ?

- Je sais trop peu de chose à ce sujet pour avoir une opinion, mais vu ce que tu racontes, je serais d'avis de dire que le Gouvernement Mondial a bel et bien besoin d'être renversé.

- Alors je vais te dire qui est l'homme qui m'a abandonné...

Luffy allait finir sa phrase quand une sirène retentit dans la ville.

« Annonce : Ici la station météorologique de Water Seven. Nous vous informons de l'arrivée imminente de l'Aqua Laguna. Elle sera à Water Seven aux alentours de minuit trente. »

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Nami.

Luffy interpella quelqu'un qui leur annonça ce qu'il en était exactement : une marée haute qui allait submerger la ville. On leur conseilla de se réfugier en hauteur.

Puis, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les bureaux, mais y'avait du monde. Impossible d'entrer par ici.

Luffy jura.

- Luffy... je ne reposerai pas la question... mais est-ce que tu nous le diras, de toi-même, un jour ? demanda Nami.

- J'y songerai dans le Shin Sekai.

C'est là qu'une musique s'éleva, faisant paniquer tout le monde.

- Hé ! Tout le monde ! Vous m'avez appelé !? rugit un homme dans les hauteurs.

Les réponses obtenues disaient _tout_ le contraire.

L'inconnu était sur un pont, caché par un drap, avec deux femmes. Il poussa une chansonnette... qui faisait paraître la petite chanson d'Ace et Luffy pour du Mozart.

Quand il prononça son nom, tout le monde fila aux abris :

Franky.

- Montres-toi, Mugiwara ! hurla l'homme en speedo et chemise hawaïenne depuis son perchoir. T'es forcément dans le coin, Mugiwara no Luffy !

- Tout le monde vient de l'appeler Franky, est-ce que c'est... souffla Nami.

- Le chef de ceux qui s'en sont pris à Usopp, tu crois ? demanda Luffy.

- Probable. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Lui expliquer pourquoi on ne provoque pas un pirate.

Luffy prit une grande inspiration et cria :

- Oi ! Pervers en speedo ! Si tu cherches Mugiwara, je suis ici !

Le gars le toisa derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

- T'es vraiment Mugiwara no Luffy ?!

- Je porte un mugiwara boshi, je suis un pirate, et mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy, donc, oui, je suis Mugiwara no Luffy.

Franky se mit à faire une étrange chorégraphie tout en parlant :

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte pendant mon absence, petit. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux en rentrant ! Ma maison n'était plus du tout dans le même état qu'à mon départ ! Et tu as mis mes hommes dans un piteux état ! Fais gaffe... je suis déchaîné cette semaine ! Et une chose est sûre, ma colère ne sera pas apaiser tant que je ne t'aurais pas réduit en poussière !

- C'est douloureux de voir ses hommes se faire passer à tabac sans raison... tu comprends maintenant ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai retrouvé mon tireur au coin d'une rue, après avoir été roué de coup par _tes hommes _! rugit Luffy. Je pensais mettre calmer en ayant relâché ma colère sur tes hommes, mais ce sont surtout Zoro et Sanji qui se sont amusés... alors, te botter le cul me calmera sans aucun doute !

- C'est moi qui me calmerai pas, merdeux !

- Tu as le choix entre ramené ton cul ici tout seul, comme un grand, ou alors comprendre dans la douleur ce que c'est de mettre un pirate hors de lui !

Autour d'eux, tout le monde les regardaient avec peur.

Franky gonfla sa poitrine.

- Nami... saute à l'eau, demanda Luffy.

Et le hentaï cracha du _feu._

- Comment fait-il ça ?! s'exclama Nami.

- T'as jamais vu un mec craché du feu ? se moqua Franky avec un sourire féroce.

- Tout au contraire, je suis le otouto de Hiken no Ace, voir quelqu'un crachait du feu est quelque chose de tout à fait banal, pour moi ! répliqua Luffy. Nami, évacue !

Et Luffy parvint à sauter sur le trottoir au moment au Franky sautait, lui, à l'eau.

Nami se retrouva à l'eau quand le petit bateau sur le dos du yagara se cassa d'un coup de poing de Franky qui grimpa sur l'un des débris pour envoyer un coup de poing, au bout d'une chaîne, vers Luffy.

Ce fut une surprise pour l'homme pas tout à fait humain, de voir son poing se faire saisir au vol. Il fit un sacré vol plané et se retrouva écrasé dans la porte du dock n°1.

- Trop lent, commenta Luffy en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne. Cyborg, ka ?

- Exact... c'était un coup de chance, siffla Franky en se remettant sur pied, après la chute.

- Tu veux vérifier ? Pendant deux minutes, je ne vais pas riposter, je vais faire qu'esquiver, et on verra si c'est tant que ça un coup de chance.

Luffy ferma les yeux et esquiva les moindres coups de Franky, se concentrant totalement sur son Haki. Ils pénétrèrent dans le chantier, et là encore, Luffy parvint à prévoir les coups, bougeant à peine pour ne pas se les recevoir. Plus il esquivait, plus il enrageait Franky et plus ses attaques devenaient simple. C'était bizarre de rester là, juste à esquiver, c'était du style de Sabo de fatiguer son adversaire, pour pouvoir faire tomber sur lui l'enfer. Les D. avaient le sang chaud bouillant et manquaient de patience.

Franky s'énervait si bien qu'il en détruisait le chantier.

C'est là qu'un nouvel adversaire arriva dans l'arène.

D'un saut, Luffy évita le coup de poing qui lui était destiné, et se mit en hauteur.

- C'est quoi ce comportement ? Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire, Mugiwara ? grogna Paulee.

- Galley-La, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda Franky qui en se relevant.

- Nami ! appela Luffy. Disparaît ! Vite !

Nami leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais obtempéra, laissant la foule (la populace était toute heureuse de l'arrivé des ingénieurs) derrière elle, mais restant caché à proximité. Luffy se releva de sa position accroupi, toujours sur son perchoir. On en avait après lui, c'était certain. Son Haki lui criait _danger_ au point de lui donner la migraine.

- Oi, oi, Galley-La no Nii-chan tachi, ce n'est pas bien de se mêler des affaires des autres... vous risquez de vous faire mal ! lança Franky.

- Comment oses-tu nous parler sur ce ton, quand notre chantier est endommagé comme ça, on est obligé d'intervenir ! répliqua Kaku.

- OUAIS, FRANKY ! COMMENT COMPTES-TU PAYER POUR TOUT CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! rugit un charpentier.

- En piquant le fric de Mugiwara, répondit le cyborg.

- Le jour où tu me piqueras mon fric, mon jiji deviendra un pirate, répliqua Luffy. Et mon Ji-chan rejoindra la Marine qui l'accueillera à bras ouvert. Oh, et Shanks cessera de boire comme un trou _volontairement_.

- Attends, Tileston, intervint Paulee. On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y a des choses plus importantes à faire.

Et les ingénieurs de tournèrent vers Luffy.

- Ne, Mugiwara no Luffy, tu te rappels de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes des ingénieurs qui bossent pour Ice-ossan, répondit Luffy.

- Comment oses-tu te montrer ici ?

- Quoi ? On a appris que le ossan c'était fait attaquer et on est venu, comme tout le monde dans cette ville, sauf ce cyborg pervers, qui est venu pour me faire chier.

- Aah, ma maison ne t'a pas suffi, il faut que tu t'embrouilles avec la Galley-La ! fit Franky. T'es en pleine crise d'adolescence pour t'embrouiller avec tous les gens que tu rencontres ?!

- Ta maison et ta bande, c'est pour t'en être prit à Usopp. La Galley-La, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de pourquoi ils m'en veulent. Ensuite, je ne suis pas du genre à chercher les emmerdes. J'y peux rien, ils me trouvent tout seuls. _Je n'ai rien fait _pour une fois ! K'ssou ! J'suis pas Ace !

- Tu peux jouer l'innocent autant que tu voudras, grogna Paulee.

Luffy esquiva la corde qui lui était destiné et fila chercher un autre endroit où se percher.

- De quel droit vous vous mêlez de mon combat !? s'énerva Franky. C'est moi qui dois lui régler son compte !

- Prenez un ticket ! répliqua Luffy. J'peux pas être partout à la fois !

On lui tira dessus, mais il resta indifférent aux balles qui repartirent dans l'autre sens. Il esquiva néanmoins un coup de pied en roulant sur le côté.

C'était le gros bordel... Luffy ne comprenait strictement pas pourquoi on lui en voulait. Il se retrouva face à Lucci, l'homme au pigeon qu'il savait être une menace. Le coup de poing que le charpentier se reçu dans le bide fut plus que surprenant pour tout le monde, surtout quand Luffy avait son poing noircit jusqu'à l'avant-bras. Cet homme cacha sa vrai force, et laissa le coup l'atteindre et lui faire mal.

- Bon, lui, il me fera pas chier pendant un moment, grogna Luffy en repoussant l'homme du pied, très calmement. Suivant. Vous me donnez des explications sur ce qu'il se passe quand vous voulez...

Tout le monde regarda Lucci à terre, qui luttait à reprendre son souffle, puis Luffy qui se mit en garde.

- C'est nous qui voudrions savoir, Mugiwara, lui dit Paulee. Les criminels qui s'en sont pris à Iceberg-san... c'était vous, n'est-ce pas, parce qu'on a pas voulu vous faire un navire avec du bois de l'arbre d'Adam, ne ?!

- Hein ?! s'exclama Luffy.

Quoi ? Lui ? S'en prendre à Iceberg parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire un truc illégal ?! C'était stupide !

- Je vais lui parler, décida Luffy. Je ne laisserai pas impunément quelqu'un utiliser mon nom pour quelque chose que je ne veux pas.

- Ne joue pas l'innocent. Il y avait deux personnes, qu'Iceberg-san a citées dans sa déposition à son réveil. L'un était un géant masqué, l'autre une grande femme. Nous avons demandé au Gouvernement et ils nous ont dit qu'elle faisait partit de ton équipage. Nico Robin dont la tête est déjà mise à prix !

Une piste pour trouver Robin ! Même si Luffy ne comprenait pas les raisons de ce geste, il avait une idée de ses agissements.

Et il lâcha son Haki du Roi à pleine puissance.

Un à un, tout le monde tomba à terre, à quatre patte, à la lisière de l'inconscience, tremblant et en sueur. Franky, Paulee, Lucci et Kaku parvinrent à se rester debout, la respiration haletante, en état de choc. Mais Luffy s'en allait déjà au pas de course, loin des spectateurs, pour s'accrocher finalement à un toit. Il partit à la recherche de Nami qu'il trouva facilement, caché dans les parages.

- Je t'avais dit de fuir ! lui dit Luffy en se laissant tomber dans la ruelle obscure à ses côtés.

- J'ai entendu ce qu'ils ont dit... pourquoi Robin aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? souffla Nami.

- Sa na. C'est pour ça que je vais parler à Ice-ossan.

- C'est impossible, avec tout ce raffut !

* * *

Franky était loin d'être _super_.

Il se laissa tomber quelque part, au bord d'un trottoir, et essaya d'éclaircir ses idées, tout en maintenant ses cheveux hors de ses yeux avec une main.

Comment cet homme, sans faire le moindre geste, avait-il put les mettre tous hors de combat si facilement ? Surtout que c'était un simple gamin quoi !

- Aniki... fit l'une des deux filles qui accompagnaient Franky partout. Il s'enfuit, vous ne le poursuivez pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je suis épuisé... Regardez ma coiffure.

- On dirait les branches d'un arbre flottant dans le vent, compara l'autre.

- Ce gamin n'est pas ordinaire... et mon flair me dit qu'il n'a pas montré toute sa force... pas étonnant qu'il soit le fiancé de la Kaizoku Hime... quand j'aurais repris mes forces, on en reparlera de l'écraser... Cette récompense de cent millions m'étonne. Il est bien plus fort que ça, j'en suis intimement persuader.

Et il se leva, légèrement vacillant.

- On s'attaque à un gros poisson. Assez ambitieux pour vouloir un navire à la hauteur de l'_Oro Jackson_.

* * *

Nami et Luffy étaient assis sur un toit, surplombant les bureaux de Galley-La Compagny.

- Voilà les bureaux, soupira Nami. Relié directement au Dock un. Regarde en bas... la place est bourrée de journaliste. Les charpentiers aussi sont rassemblés. Iceberg-san est à l'intérieur de cette forteresse.

Luffy redressa sa tête, tenant son chapeau de paille correctement sur son crâne.

- Tu vas vraiment y aller ? demanda Nami.

- Bien entendu, lui dit Luffy. Je demanderai directement à Ice-ossan ce qu'il s'est passé. Nami, on a réussi à échapper à Navarone, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous en empêcher.

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes pourchassés dans toute l'île. Nous devons savoir dans quelle chambre se trouve Iceberg-san.

- Mon Haki me le dira.

- On aurait pu trouver une ouverture discrète !

- J'y vais.

Luffy se leva et étira ses bras.

L'instant suivant, il passait au travers une fenêtre, surprenant deux charpentiers. Il se remit rapidement sur pieds, et les assomma en leur cognant la tête l'un contre l'autre.

Il fila au pas de course, une fois avoir localisé Iceberg avec son Haki, évitant les poursuivants agilement. En chemin, il rencontra Kalifa qui l'interpella et lui montra la porte vers laquelle Luffy se dirigeait. Il la pénétra et reprit un instant son souffle, avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil au chevet du lit de Iceberg.

- Maaa, tu voulais me parler, jeune pirate ? fit Iceberg.

- Oui. Merci de me recevoir, souffla Luffy.

- Tu n'es tout de même pas venu me tuer, finir le travail de tes hommes.

- Le jour où je voudrais tuer quelqu'un, je le ferais ouvertement, en plein jour sans demander à quiconque de le faire pour moi. Vous avez vraiment vu Robin ? demanda Luffy.

- Je l'ai vu la nuit dernière de mes propres yeux. Et c'est un membre de ton équipage. C'est la vérité.

Luffy jura.

- Heureusement que je me suis tué à lui dire de ne pas fuir ses soucis et de me laisser les réglés avec elle, marmonna Luffy en se levant. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Il s'inclina et s'éloigna d'Iceberg. Luffy se retourna vers Iceberg quand celui-ci pointa son arme sur lui.

- Tu ne m'inspires pas confiance. Si je t'ai permis de venir me voir, c'est parce que j'ai une chose à te demander. Laisse-moi rencontrer encore une fois Nico Robin.

- Vous savez ce qu'on m'a dit quand j'étais gosse ? Qu'on ne devait pas pointé son arme sur quelqu'un à moins de mettre sa propre vie en jeu. Quand on se prépare à faire feu, il faut être prêt à se prendre soit même une balle dans le crâne.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non. Je ne fais que répéter ce que l'on m'a appris. J'ignore où est Robin. J'ai passé la soirée et presque toute la nuit à la chercher, parce qu'elle a justement disparu. Sur ce, ce n'est pas en restant ici que je vais la retrouver. Je dois savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir, alors qu'elle a le CP9 au cul.

Et Luffy sauta par la fenêtre, pour se retrouver de nouveau sur le toit avec Nami.

- Ne, Luffy... tu as pu parler avec Iceberg-san ? demanda la rouquine.

- Ouais. Il a bien vu Robin, et elle était accompagnée.

- Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ?

- Parce qu'elle a choisi de se plonger dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, plutôt que de demander de l'aide.

- Na, Luffy... j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, ici.

- Au sujet de Robin, ou avec le temps ?

- Le temps. Ce soir, on va avoir un ouragan. Ça doit être ça leur Aqua Laguna. On s'en occupera plus tard.

- Oui, retournons à l'auberge.

* * *

Robin parvint à trouver un denden mushi, sans que personne ne la voie, parmi le CP9. Elle vérifia que personne ne s'occupait d'elle pour composer le numéro qu'elle avait appris par cœur.

« Moshi moshi, gobantaï taïsho Vista, j'écoute ? »

- Je voudrais parler à l'Ichibantaï Taïsho Marco, ou au Nibantaï Portgas D. Ace, s'il vous plaît, Taïsho-san, demanda Robin.

« Marco avait prévu l'appel d'une femme, tu es chanceuse si tu réponds à une seule question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à Skypiea ? »

- Un Grand Beffroi en or massif ? Shandora ? Des anges ? Un morceau de Jaya ? Il a tout un tas de réponses à cette question, Taïsho-san.

« C'est dans la liste que m'a donné le piaf. Tu as de quoi noté, nee-san ? Marco et Ace sont partit hier, en fin d'après-midi, vers le Paradis. Ace a un denden sur lui, je vais te donner le numéro. »

Robin nota le numéro, remercia Vista, et raccrocha, avant d'appeler Ace.

« Lu' ?! Des nouvelles ?! » fit la voix d'Ace.

Vu les bruits aux alentours, il devait se déplacer à grande vitesse.

- Je voulais m'excuser, Portgas-san, fit Robin.

« Robin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

- Votre frère m'a offert beaucoup, en me prenant avec lui... et j'ai cru comprendre que si le Gouvernement mettait la main sur lui, il aurait des ennuis... alors, je préfère le trahir et me rendre, plutôt que de lui apporter d'autres ennuis. Merci d'avoir voulu me redonner fois en mon rêve, et présentez mes excuses à votre frère.

« BAKA ! En faisant ça, Luffy te suivra au-devant du danger ! Il n'est pas con ! Il doit avoir saisi ton manège ! »

- Remerciez-le pour ce qu'il m'a permis de vivre, je dois me rendre à Enies Lobby. Je porte une obscurité semblable à la vôtre, Portgas-san, malheureusement, tout le monde le sait, et à cause de ça, ils seront détruits. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive, et je fais ce qu'il faut pour les en protéger.

Et Robin raccrocha.

Elle s'éloigna du denden et disparu dans la rue, parmi la foule.

* * *

Tout l'équipage était aux abois. Ils se cachaient de leur mieux.

Impossible de retourner à l'auberge, c'était certain.

Chopper, Usopp et Sanji étaient en sécurités relative, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas connu. Nami, elle était toujours avec Luffy, quant à Zoro, le marimo était fort, mais il avait une prime sur le crâne.

En plus de la traque, il y avait le vent, qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

Robin était apparu devant Chopper et Sanji, pour leur faire ses adieux, et Ace avait réussi à joindre son frère pour lui répéter ce que lui avait dit Robin. Chopper avait retrouvé Luffy et Nami pour leur racontait tout, à la demande de Sanji.

De son côté, Sanji partit faire on ne savait trop quoi, promettant de ne prendre aucun risque, cependant.

Sans même le savoir, ceux qui avaient organisé tout ça, commencèrent à éveiller quelque chose qu'ils auraient voulu voir rester en sommeil.

Luffy se laissa tomber sur un toit, au bord de l'évanouissement, le crâne douloureux, comme s'il allait exploser. Chopper eut beau l'ausculté, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il arrivait à son capitaine.

- Il commence à montrer les mêmes symptômes qu'Ace avait quand on a vu Shandora, constata Chopper. C'est tout ce que je sais. Reposes-toi, Luffy, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, ça doit y faire.

Zoro finit par retrouver Nami, Luffy et Chopper, et ils durent fuir, parce que le marimo ramenait du monde avec lui. Luffy étant dans un état second, ce fut Zoro qui dû le porter sur son dos.

Ils récupérèrent Usopp au passage et trouvèrent refuge sur un nouveau toit, alors que le soleil se coucher.

- L'état de Luffy ne change pas, annonça Chopper. Pire, il a de la fièvre. Je n'ai pas pu ausculter Ace, puisque Luffy disait que c'était juste un choc émotionnel...

- Je vais bien, marmonna Luffy.

- Dis pas de connerie, Luffy, lui reprocha Usopp.

- Le problème de Robin est plus important.

- C'est le moment d'en avoir le cœur net, déclara Zoro. Ennemie ou amie ?

- Attendons de voir ce qu'il se passe. Je vais me reposer un peu. Zoro, Robin prépare sans doute quelque chose de plus important pour ce soir, tu peux t'en charger ?

Luffy s'allongea à même le toit et mit son chapeau sur son visage, après sa demande à Zoro.

- Aucun souci, assura Zoro en se levant. J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. La priorité est de mettre la main sur Robin. Ça sera difficile, après tout, elle échappe au Gouvernement depuis plus de vingt ans.

- Mais ça reste notre unique moyen de trouver la vérité, constata Usopp.

* * *

Luffy reprit connaissance avec le bruit des vagues.

Il se redressa et avisa que Zoro était trempé et couvert de suie, juste à côté de lui, avec Nami et Chopper.

- Où... où sommes-nous ? Usopp ? Sanji ? Robin ? Où sont-ils ?

- Du calme, Luffy... tu as encore un peu de fièvre... lui dit Chopper.

o- Robin a voulu nous protéger... le CP9 avait le droit d'utilisé le Buster Call contre nous... souffla Nami. Si elle leur obéissait, on serait épargné, on pourrait quitter cette île vivant ! C'est Iceberg-san qui me l'a raconté.

- Elle ne nous a pas trahi... je m'en doutais, souffla Luffy en se levant.

Il vacilla un instant sur ses jambes et regarda la ville quasiment engloutit sous les eaux, face à eux.

- Ton frère a appelé, il a dit que lui et Marco faisaient au plus vite, mais qu'ils ne seraient en vue de la Red Line qu'au lever du soleil. Il nous a demandé de conserver un denden pour l'informer de l'avancement de la situation. Il s'est marré quand il a su pourquoi Robin faisait ça, annonça Nami. Il dit que si tu as vraiment le même truc que lui, tu dois en parler à votre oncle, dès ton arrivé à Shabaody.

Luffy hocha la tête et arrangea son chapeau de paille.

- Quel est la situation ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Sanji et Usopp sont à bords de l'Umi Ressha qui fait route vers Enies Lobby. Usopp c'est fait avoir en voulant secourir Robin, mais Sanji c'est infiltré, en nous laissant un bébé denden.

- Il nous faut un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à Enies Lobby. J'aurais peut-être dû dire à Robin que je n'ai pas peur d'un Buster Call. Mon village a vécu presque vingt ans sous cette menace. Un navire solide peut faire l'affaire ?

- Du suicide, Mugiwara ! lança Paulee.

- Oh, et Zoro... pourquoi tu es couvert de suie ? demanda Luffy, ignorant le charpentier.

Zoro détourna la tête et Chopper répondit :

- Il s'est retrouvé coincé dans une cheminée.

Le kenshi fit une tentative de meurtre sur la personne du médecin, alors que Luffy essayait tant bien que mal de rester debout malgré le fait qu'il se marrait comme jamais. Zoro coincé dans une cheminée ! Fallait le faire !

- Bon, soyons sérieux ! Il nous faut vraiment un navire, oh et un log, pour Enies Lobby, afin d'aller les chercher, fit Luffy en essayant de retrouver son sérieux.

Paulee se leva de l'herbe où il était assis et leur dit :

- Oubliez ça ! Vous avez vu la mer !? La prendre par ce temps, c'est de la folie ! Aucun bateau ne peut traverser une Aqua Laguna, même quand elles sont normales. Tu as vu l'état de la ville basse ?! Elle n'avait jamais bougé d'un pouce avec les Aqua Laguna précédentes... C'est déplorable. Même sur le plus solide galion, vous serait réduit en miette. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour vous laisser faire ça, en sachant les risques encouru. Attendez demain, et vous pourrez prendre la mer, une fois qu'elle sera calmée.

- Si on attend jusqu'à demain, nous ne pourrons pas sauver Robin, coupa Luffy. Marie Ford, Impel Down et Enies Lobby. Les trois îles du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine les plus importantes. Elles sont reliées entre elles par la Porte de la Justice. Une fois cette porte passée, c'est direction Impel Down, voir directement Marine Ford, et la mort. Attendre jusqu'à demain matin, c'est resté les bras croisés alors qu'elle est conduite à l'échafaud !

- Raison de plus pour que vous ne vous rendiez pas là-bas ! Vous êtes des pirates !

- Et alors ? Ça n'a pas empêché le frère de Luffy de se rendre à Marine Ford pour ridiculiser la Marine, fit Zoro. On ira chercher Robin, quoique vous nous disiez. Peu importe les obstacles qui nous attendent, nous irons là-bas. Le Senshô a déjà pris sa décision.

- Je cracherais au visage même du Gouvernement Mondial pour sauver mes nakamas ! Je me battrais contre son élite pour sauver Robin et Usopp ! cria Luffy. Nous allons voler un navire, nous sommes des pirates, après tout ! On sort en mer _maintenant _! Nos amis nous attendent ! Ne nous gênez pas !

Une immense vague percuta la ville haute, là où ils étaient réfugiés, les arrosant d'eau de mer, mêlée à la pluie. Et Luffy se mit en position de combat, prêt à se battre. Paulee tira une corde de sa manche, alors que derrière Luffy, le reste des pirates se préparaient au combat.

- Attendez un instant, intervint Kokoro. C'est toi qui te trompes, Mugiwara.

Luffy se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

- Paulee a raison, jeune imbécile. Je me doute que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais si on vous laisse faire, vous allez mourir. Que dira ton frère, s'il l'apprend ? fit la vieille femme.

- Je serais mort pour mes nakamas. La vie de pirate n'est pas sans danger, il s'en doute parfaitement.

- Il existe un moyen de passer l'Aqua Laguna, et c'est sans aucun doute le légendaire Umi Ressha.

- Mais justement, il n'est pas là, c'est pour ça qu'on doit se tirer en bateau !

Kokoro se détourna et leur dit :

- Si vous êtes prêts à mourir, alors suivez-moi. Je vous prêterais un Umi Ressha.

Et elle but une gorgée d'alcool.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sanji venait de nettoyer un wagon entier empli d'agent du Gouvernement. Il sortit et pénétra dans le wagon suivant. Il referma la porte derrière lui, resta un instant immobile, sous le regard surpris des passagers au service du Gouvernement, puis se mit en marche, tranquillement.

Il avait presque atteint l'autre bout quand ils réagirent enfin.

- Imbécile ! Les personnes sans uniformes sont des criminels !

Paf !

Et un coup de pied arrière !

Et tout le monde se jeta sur Sanji.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ça se passe comme ça ? marmonna-t-il d'un air blasé.

En trois tours de table, le wagon fut nettoyé, à son tour.

- Je pensais que c'était un bon plan, commenta Sanji en se redressant. Traverser sans se retourner...

Et il s'alluma une cigarette, et parvint jusqu'à Franky et Usopp, attachés dans un coin du compartiment.

Il assomma d'abord proprement des jumeaux qui avaient été épargnés par le premier nettoyage, puis délivra les prisonniers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans l'Umi Ressha, Usopp ? demanda Sanji.

- Ben, j'ai voulu prendre le CP9 en filature, après avoir confié Luffy à Nami, mais je me suis fait chopper.

- Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Il s'est évanoui avec une forte fièvre.

- Tch. Au pire moment.

Sanji les détacha, puis remarqua les denden. Le wagon précédent n'avait rien donné à ce niveau-là, donc, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

- Sinon, toi t'es qui ? demanda Sanji à Franky.

- Je suis la face caché de Water Seven. Franky le désosseur.

Mauvaise idée, parce qu'il se prit un pied en pleine face.

- Comme ça, tu sauras que c'est une mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à l'équipage des Mugiwara, marmonna Sanji. Tch, je suis sûre que Silver et Zeff seraient mort de rire en voyant dans quelle situation on est.

- Silver ? C'est qui ? demanda Usopp.

- Une vieille connaissance de Zeff.

- Sinon, tu as un plan de fuite, nii-chan ? demanda Franky.

- Non. J'attends la cavalerie. Je dois libérer Robin-chan.

- NANI !?

- Shhhhhhhhhhh ! firent les deux Mugiwara. On va se faire repérer par ta faute !

* * *

Kokoro les avaient conduit jusqu'à un entrepôt laisser à l'abandon. Ils trouvèrent la porte grande ouverte, avec de la lumière. Ils y trouvèrent un étrange Umi Ressha avec une tête assez drôle.

- Comme je disais, il n'est pas parfait. Son nom est _Rocket Man_. Il ne peut pas transporter de passager.

- Trop cool ! fit Luffy, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- C'est quoi cette tête ? marmonna Zoro, perplexe, devant le dessein sur le nez du train.

- Un tête de requin, c'était juste pour le délire, répondit Kokoro.

Ils entendirent alors le bruit d'une porte et des bruits de pas.

- Vu ! Ice-ossan ! Nihi ! lança Luffy qui avait senti l'homme depuis un moment.

- Maaa, tu as l'air en meilleur forme que tout à l'heure, Mugiwara, commenta Iceberg qui descendait du train. Ah, Kokoro-san vous a conduit jusqu'ici.

- On dirait que tu es toujours en vie, Iceberg. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit la vieille.

- Je suis venu ici pour la même raison que toi... je n'allais pas laisser tomber ces abrutis ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres d'un des hommes du Seigneur de l'Océan, si le otouto du Nibantaï Taïsho de Shirohige venait à mourir.

Luffy fit une moue alors que Kokoro rigolait franchement. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ça s'ébruite trop sa parenté avec Ace, parce que désormais, on avait peur de la réaction de Shirohige qui n'était pas responsable des actes idiots du jeune frère d'un de ses hommes de confiances. Il devrait se distinguer, très sérieusement, histoire de changer ça. Iceberg eut un petit rire, et alla s'asseoir sur des caisses.

- Prenez-le, dit-il. Je l'ai préparé. L'eau et le charbon sont chargés, la vapeur est en train de se pressuriser.

Luffy couru pour le regarder de plus près, Chopper sur les talons, avec Chimney et Gonbe.

- Tu l'as vraiment préparé pour nous ?! s'exclama Luffy.

- Tu fêteras ça à ton retour. Ce _Rocket Man_, peu importe comment on le règle, conserve une vitesse incontrôlable. C'est un prototype raté datant d'avant le _Puffing Tom_. Je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité.

- Ah ! Aligatou, Ice-ossan ! Yosh ! Tout le monde en voiture !

Et Luffy alla ouvrir une porte de compartiment.

- Baa-san ! Fais-nous signe dès que Nami arrive !

Il se laissa tomber à l'intérieur, fatigué. Il avait besoin de viande. Avec de la viande, tout aller mieux.

C'est là que sa bonne fée rousse débarqua :

- Désolée, je suis en retard ! s'excusa Nami.

- Je t'excuse parce que tu ramènes de la nourri ! Nihi ! sourit Luffy, assit dans l'embrasure du compartiment.

- Wow sugoi... c'est un Umi Ressha ?

Les deux chefs de gares derrière elle pilèrent dans leur course. Nami laissa Zoro et Luffy se rassasié en alcool et nourriture. Pendant qu'Iceberg parlait à Kokoro qui avait pris place dans la salle des machines, la bande de Franky se ramena et interpella Luffy. Nami et Chopper firent immédiatement en état d'alerte au son du :

- Mugiwara !

- Ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'attaquer à nous, tu peux te calmer, Nami, assura Zoro en débouchant une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool, alors que Luffy avait la bouche pleine.

Luffy avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et sourit à Zoro :

- T'as fait des progrès avec le Haki ! Bravo !

Zoro eut un sourire féroce en disant qu'il avait eu surtout de bons professeurs.

La Franky Family reprit son souffle, puis le sous-chef (Franky étant le vrai chef) leur demanda :

- Par pitié ! Emmenez-nous avec vous ! Des gars de la Galley-La Compagny nous ont dit que vous partiez pour Enies Lobby ! Franky-aniki a été emmené là-bas par le gouvernement, on veut les poursuivre ! Mais on ne peut pas passer l'Aqua Laguna tout seuls !

Luffy les observa un moment, toujours en mangeant, jugent de leur détermination. Il finit par monter dans le compartiment, en meilleur forme et sur le seuil, il leur dit :

- Montez. Et en vitesse !

Bon, la Franky Family avait prévu un moyen de transport tout autre que l'Umi Ressha, des King Bulls, qu'ils attacheraient à l'arrière du train. Ils filèrent donc préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin.

* * *

Piouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Et l'Umi Ressha se mit en marche. Luffy se positionna tout à l'avant, ignorant intentionnellement ceux qui s'étaient glissés incognito dans le train.

- Saa, Kaizoku-domo... Veillez à ne pas tomber du train ! Nous quittons Water Seven en direction d'Enies Lobby à bord de l'Umi Ressha _Rocket Man_ ! lança Kokoro.

Luffy hurla.

Il ramènerait tout le monde. Il ne laisserait pas le Gouvernement lui prendre ses nakamas. Son sang bouillonnants dans ses veines criaient de colère et appelaient à la vengeance !

Il leur ferait comprendre pourquoi on ne provoque pas un D... et ils allaient amèrement le regretter.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**


	42. Omake : Première visite à Loguetown

**Salut à tous !**

**J'ai eu envie de faire un petit omake sur la vision de Luffy pendant sa première visite à Loguetown, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop de vous laissez en plein suspens pour vous offrir ça... mais je me sens d'humeur sadique, ce soir (mouhahaha *tousse**tousse*) Bref.**

**Kaila : Marco est un oiseau qui génére du feu tout seul. Il n'est pas l'essence du feu. Quant à Ace, ça serait possible, et j'ai déjà songé à ce genre de chose, mais il faut attendre un peu The Golden Prince pour savoir ce qu'il en est de ce que tu dis. Ce ne sont pas des conneries, je te rassure.**

**Sylnodel : Parce que j'en avais envie :D Je vais mettre la conversation téléphonique version Shirohige quand l'arc Enies Lobby sera conclu. Ensuite, on aura peut-être des nouvelles d'Ace par denden ou par les journaux, mais on le reverra pas avant Shabaody, donc, il n'aura pas affaire à Garp ! Je m'interroge de pourquoi tu étais si pressée d'arriver à cet arc... (*s'en va pensivement*)**

* * *

Luffy tellement content. Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de chance ! Ji-chan avait été si fier de lui ! Il avait non seulement réussi à mettre Ace et Sabo à terre, ce qui relevait du miracle, mais il avait réussi à maîtriser son Red Hawk ! Ace et Sabo avaient déjà une technique de ce genre, Hiken pour Ace, et… raaa, il passait son temps à oublier le nom de la technique de Sab' !

- Eh bien, tu es de bonne humeur Luffy, constata la femme du poissonnier en souriant au garçonnet de onze ans.

- J'ai battu Ace et Sab' ! Ji-chan est super content ! sourit le gamin, tout excité.

- Mais c'est que tu commences à être super fort, dis donc.

- POOOOOOOOOOOOORTGAS !

Luffy et la femme regardèrent le maire en colère venir de là où Luffy savait que les Beltris avaient leur grange. Si Woop appelait Ace en était pas content, c'était parce qu'une blague impliquant des flammes étaient en cause.

- Ace est en train de s'entraîner avec Sabo. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy.

- La grange des Beltris a encore flambé… je vais finir par exiger de lui à ce qu'il porte constamment du kairioseki ! Je devrais en parler à Garp !

- Ace adore le pain des Beltris, il va pas s'amuser à la flamber comme ça ! défendit le petit garçon.

Et il s'en alla en courant vers la maison où il vivait avec ses frères et leur oncle.

- _Hiken _!

Ace était encore en train de se battre.

- Aaaaaaaaaaace ! appela Luffy en débarquant dans le jardin où ses deux frères s'entraînaient sous le regard de leur oncle. Woop dit que t'as brûlé la grange des Beltris !

- Nani ? Ouuf ! fit Ace.

La distraction lui valut un coup de bâton dans le ventre qui l'étala par terre. Sabo eut un sourire, content de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Ne baisse pas ta garde, Ace, reprocha leur oncle. Tu as vraiment brûlé la grange ?

Ace resta un instant étalé par terre, à reprendre son souffle, avant de s'asseoir et de regarder l'adulte, surpris.

- Si je foutais le feu à cette grange, on pourrait plus avoir de pain pendant des mois ! J'en veux moi, du pain ! Il est bon, celui des Beltris ! C'est pas moi ! Promis ! J'ai rien fait cette semaine ! Pour une fois que je fais aucune blague, d'ailleurs...

Ace soutint le regard de son parrain qui hocha la tête. Luffy eut un sourire. Il se doutait que son frère n'était pas responsable.

- Je te crois. L'entraînement est fini. Douchez-vous, tous les deux. On va aller rendre visite à quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est avec la grange, fit l'homme.

- Quelqu'un à Dawn ? demanda Sabo en passant son bô sur ses épaules.

- Non. On va être absent plusieurs jours, donc, préparez quelques affaires. On va du côté de Loguetown. J'ai deux vieux amis à qui je voudrais rendre visite... et j'ai quelque chose à vous enseigner, Ace et Luffy.

Sabo leva un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'apprendre, Sabo, mais eux, oui, lui dit leur oncle avec un sourire.

- Oh ? Ok, fit Sabo, sans poser plus de question.

Luffy et Ace échangèrent un regard, histoire de voir si l'autre n'avait pas une petite idée, puis regardèrent l'adulte, mais celui-ci s'en allait déjà voir le maire.

- Eh bien, allons préparer nos affaires, fit Ace en s'époussetant.

* * *

Les trois gamins restèrent surpris quand leur oncle arriva par la mer au point de rendez-vous, une petite avancée vers la mer, dans la jungle.

- Vous allez pas me faire croire que vous avez jamais vu de navire de votre vie, les garçons, ricana le vieil homme en se rapprochant du bord.

- On a un bateau depuis quand ? s'enquit Sabo, perplexe.

- Je l'ai _emprunté_ le lendemain de mon arrivé ici, alors qu'Ace n'était qu'un bébé. On est jamais trop prudent, alors, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être mon issu de secoure en cas de besoin. Grimpez les garçons. C'est vous qui allez nous conduire à destinations, les futurs pirates, pendant que notre graine de révolutionnaire et moi, nous vous regarderons faire.

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclamèrent Ace et Luffy.

- Luffy, tu vas faire l'aller, et Ace s'occupera du retour. La carte est là, avec tout ce que tu as besoin pour naviguer. C'est le moment de mettre en pratique les leçons que je vous ais donner sur la navigation. Donnez-moi vos sacs, je vais les ranger.

Les trois enfants donnèrent leur sac respectif à leur oncle, avant de se hisser sur le navire. L'adulte montra à Luffy la carte et les instruments dans la cabine du voilier.

- Lu' ? fit Ace.

Luffy lui offrit un sourire, montrant son air déterminé.

- Quand tu devras bouger les voiles, dis le moi, et avec tes frères, on s'en chargera. Mais tu devras nous dire comment faire, annonça malicieusement le vieil homme.

- Nihi ! On va bien s'amuser !

Sabo se frappa le visage, alors qu'Ace s'écroulait sur le pont, mort de rire.

- Ji-chan, je peux pas rester à terre ? gémit Sabo.

- Tu devrais avoir foi en ton frère, Sabo, lui dit son oncle. Quels sont les ordres du navigateur ?

Luffy se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage, consultant la carte, et les instruments.

- Bar à tribord ! Déployez les voiles pour prendre le vent d'est !

- Est, tu es certain, Luffy ? demanda son oncle.

Luffy resta un instant pensif puis rectifia avec un grand sourire :

- Sud est !

Son oncle lui sourit.

* * *

Loguetown.

Sabo et Ace sourirent à leur jeune frère qui avait réussi à les conduire en vie jusqu'à leur destination.

- Je suis fière de vous, _senshô_, annonça leur oncle en amarrant le bateau dans le port.

Ce simple mot, et un simple regard de son oncle était un magnifique cadeau. Luffy était heureux que leur oncle soit fier de lui. Il faisant tant pour eux, c'était la moindre des choses que de lui faire plaisir.

L'homme fit descendre les garçons du navire et arrangea sa capuche sur sa tête, histoire de masquer un peu plus ses traits, et sourit aux garçons.

- On va voir qui ? demanda Luffy.

- Le père d'Ace, répondit leur oncle.

Ace le regarda avec beaucoup d'interrogations. Les deux autres aussi. Gol D. Roger était mort, après tout…

- Roger n'a pas la chance d'avoir de tombe. Alors, pour ceux qui veulent se recueillir ou lui rendre hommage, il n'existe que deux endroits... Raftell et ici, Loguetown. La ville où tout a commencé et où tout s'est terminé. C'est ici que Roger a vu le jour, et ici aussi où il a perdu la vie.

Les trois garçons eurent des yeux brillants d'excitation.

- On va voir le site d'exécution, si vous voulez. Sinon, je vous laisse deux petites heures de libre, pendant que je m'y rends, leur dit le vieil homme. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour des enfants.

- On vient ! assurèrent les trois garçons avec excitation.

L'adulte eut un sourire, et les conduisit dans les rues.

Le site d'exécution ! C'était fou ! Ils allaient voir l'endroit où le Kaizoku Ou avait perdu la vie ! Quoi de plus extraordinaire.

- Na, Ace ! fit Luffy.

- Shhh ! souffla Ace. C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dire ça. Ore wa Portgas D. Ace, tant que j'ai pas touché Raftell.

Luffy eut une moue, mais ne dit rien.

Il regarda un marine assez jeune et dû se retenir. S'il savait qui étaient les personnes qu'il venait de croisé, le gars aux cheveux blancs auraient fait un arrêt cardiaque !

- Ji-chan semble perdu dans ses pensées, pointa Sabo.

- Shanks-nii-san lui a raconté comment _il_ est mort, souffla Ace.

Ses deux frères savaient ce qu'il y avait derrière le _il_. Une tristesse pour ne pas avoir connu son père, mais une énorme fierté pour être son fils.

Leur oncle fini par s'arrêter, et les garçons restèrent silencieux.

L'échafaud était là, juste devant eux. Ils constatèrent que leur oncle avait une sorte de sourire triste et douloureux. Il joignit les mains et pria un instant en fermant ses yeux larmoyants.

Respectueux, les trois enfants firent comme lui et prièrent pour le repos de l'homme mort à cet endroit. Ils entendirent Ace retenir un sanglot et en ouvrant les yeux, ils virent que ses épaules tremblaient.

Leur oncle posa un genou à terre, et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Ace enfouit son visage dans le cou de son parrain et pleura.

- Chuuuut... Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois comme ça, Ace... Fait comme lui, même si c'est dur. Prenez exemple sur lui, tous les trois... souffla le vieil homme. Peu importe ce que le futur vous réserve, gardez le sourire. D'accord ?

Ace se dégagea des bras de son parrain et essuya ses yeux.

Les trois gamins sourirent, comme leur avait dit l'adulte.

- Maintenant, je vais acheter quelque chose, et ensuite, on file rendre visite à un vieux pirate, d'accord ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

Leur oncle se remit debout et entraîna les garçons avec lui et il leur demanda en route :

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose, les garçons ? Quand vous partirez accomplir vos rêves, revenez ici, et dîtes à Roger que vous êtes le futur qui déploie ses ailes, d'accord ? Il vous observe de l'autre monde.

- Mais je serais pas un pirate, fit Sabo. En quoi ça peut l'intéresser ?

- Tu participeras au changement actif de ce monde, Sabo. Donc, forcément que ça l'intéresse ! Et puis, tu es le frère de saké d'Ace, donc, son propre fils, en quelques sortes... Et puis, il était le Roi des océans, sa bénédiction te sera nécessaire le jour où tu partiras en quête de Dragon.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique vendant des objets de navigation.

- Pas de bêtises, les garçons, leur demanda-t-il. Ace, tu n'éternues pas sur ce qui est facilement inflammable, et Luffy, on ne touche même pas avec les yeux. D'accord ? Sabo, surveille-les, pendant que je passe commande.

- Hai~ ! firent les trois enfants.

Luffy regarda quelques objets, avant de remarquer une carte. South Blue.

Il regarda ses frères, occupés à débatte sur quel truc était le plus inestimable de la boutique, sans s'occuper de ce que faisait leur jeune frère.

Parfait.

Luffy se rapprocha de la carte et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux la voir, il chercha une île sur le parchemin, avant de trouver le nom qu'il cherchait.

Baterilla.

Luffy regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne le voyait, et rapidement, la carte disparu sous son tee-shirt.

Boum !

Ace venait de tomber face contre terre, faisant une crise de narcolepsie. Luffy eut un sourire. C'était parfait, son aîné ne risquait pas de découvrir le cadeau avant le jour-j. Quand son frère serait enfin un pirate, Luffy lui donnerait cette carte, afin qu'il puisse aller rendre visite à la tombe de sa mère et à l'île où il avait vu le jour.


	43. Le long des rails

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Le chapitre de ce soir, cela sera sur tout les trajets en Umi Ressha jusqu'à Enies Lobby (et ouais, pour la suite, il vous faudra attendre la semaine prochaine).**

**Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos commetaires. Merci à Kaila pour la technique, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question ;)**

**Félicitatino à Sylnodel qui décroche le 150ème commentaires, un petit cadeau ? Et je te rassure, il ne va rien arriver du tout à Ace et Marco, ils seront pas là à temps, c'est tout (le Shin Sekai n'est pas la porte à côté).**

* * *

Ils avaient débouché dans les égouts de la ville, faisant une chute vers l'eau. Nami était inquiète et sceptique. Mais ils réussirent à atterrir sans souci, et Luffy n'était pas tombé. Bon, il avait juste de l'eau qui lui était rentré dans le nez, faisant qu'il avait eu un lavement des sinus gratos !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-haut aussi espèce d'idiot ! l'engueula Nami.

- Sois prudent ! Ahahahaha ! se marra Kokoro en réalisant où se tenait Luffy.

_Rocket Man_ entama une descente, et Luffy s'accrocha quand la femme lui dit qu'ils allaient être propulsés directement à l'extérieur.

Au moment où le tonnerre éclatait dans le ciel noir de Water Seven, l'Umi Ressha parvenait à l'extérieur.

Et juste derrière eux, deux King Bulls sautèrent à la mer et s'accrochèrent derrière eux.

- Mugiwara-san ! Tous les membres de la Franky Family sont à ton service ! hurla le second de Franky.

Et ils lancèrent un harpon, s'accrochant vraiment au train qui toucha l'eau brutalement.

Kokoro était morte de rire :

- Quel sympathique brochette de tarées !

Pour être des tarées, ils étaient des tarées ! Après tout, ils faisaient route vers Enies Lobby, en tant que criminels, sur un prototype raté d'Umi Ressha ! En gros, ils jouaient au poker avec la mort !

Pendant un instant, Kokoro batailla pour mettre le train sur les rails (instant durant lequel elle réalisa que Chimney et Gombe étaient à bord). Quand ils rejoignirent les rails, la vitesse augmenta considérablement et tout le monde fut projeter dans les airs, faisant que les Luffy, Chimney et Gombe furent envoyés effectivement dans le vide. Heureusement qu'il y avait les géants de la bande de Franky, parce que sinon, ils seraient perdu dans l'océan déchaîné.

* * *

Chopper et Gonbe étaient dans les vaps. C'était indéniable.

Luffy et Chimney étaient assis dans un coin de la cabine, trempaient, reprenant leur souffle de la même manière.

- Aaah, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! firent-ils en même temps.

- Évidement que vous alliez mourir ! leur dit Kokoro. Je vous avais bien dit que vous alliez vous faire emporter, mataku !

- Depuis qu'on est partit, j'ai senti la présence de plusieurs personnes suspectes, grogna Zoro, assit en tailleurs à côté des 'dis' suspects.

- Qui ça ?! s'exclamèrent Lulu et Tileston.

- IL PARLE DE VOUS ! leur dit Paulee.

- ET DE TOI AUSSI ! rugit Zoro.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Nami alors que Luffy se remettait à manger.

- J'ai décidé de venir avec vous, annonça Paulee. On n'a pas pu vous arrêtez malgré tout le mal qu'on s'est donné. Les types qui détiennent vos si chers amis sont aussi ceux qui ont voulu assassiner Iceberg-san. J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire à ces personnes !

- PAULEE ! ON NE TE LAISSERA PAS T'AMUSER TOUT SEUL ! ON A PENSÉ QU'ON RETROUVERAIT LES AGRESSEURS D'ICEBERG-SAN SI ON VOUS SUIVAIT ! ALORS ON S'EST PLANQUÉ DANS LE WAGON À CHARBON !

- Et voilà... c'est comme ça, annonça Lulu. Nous avons vu juste. Nous nous joindrons aussi au combat.

- Et bien sûre, nos ennemis ont aussi enlevé Franky-Aniki ! fit Zambai.

- Exact ! On sait même qui ils sont ! s'exclama Kiwi.

- Hé, les galériens ! S'il arrive quoique ce soit à notre Aniki, vous nous le paierez ! menaça Mozu.

- Silence, celui qui souffre le plus... commença Paulee.

« C'est moi, parce que vous me donnez la migraine, yoi. »

Tout le monde se tut et regarda le denden mushi que Luffy avait sorti du sac de Chopper en l'entendant sonnait.

« Donc, je disais Lu', on va arriver plus vite que prévu, reste prudent. » fit la voix d'Ace.

- Yokai.

« Ensuite, les gamins, si vous voulez renverser Enies Lobby, il faut que vous sachiez qui vous devez affronter. » intervint Marco.

- Et vous êtes qui ? demanda Paulee.

« Les deux premiers hommes de confiance de Shirohige. Portgas D. Ace et moi, je suis Marco. »

- NANI !? LES SHIROHIGE !?

- Ahahaha ! Je me disais que je reconnaissais l'une des voix ! Il y avait longtemps, Hiken-kun ! se marra Kokoro. On veut plus aller jusqu'à Raftell ?!

« Luffy sera le Kaizoku Ou, mais j'ai mes propres raisons de toujours vouloir y mettre un pied ! Merci d'aider mon baka otouto. »

- Je te hais, nii-chan, marmonna Luffy avec une moue qui fit déprimer Nami.

Marco poussa un profond soupir et intervint de nouveau :

« Urusai. Bon, nous connaissons l'histoire, de par l'équipage de Mugiwara. Mais je pense que quelques personnes ne savent pas qui sont les responsables, yoi. Qui dans le camp de Galley-La Compagny sait toute l'histoire ? »

- Moi. Mon nom est Paulee, intervint le blond charpentier.

« Tes hommes doivent savoir contre qui ils risquent de se battre. »

- Vas-y, Paulee. On a déjà nos soupçons. On préfère entendre la vérité de ta bouche, fit Lulu.

- Puisqu'il faut le dire... les types masqués qui s'en sont pris à Iceburg... sont Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa et Blueno le Barman. Ils ont essayé de tuer Iceberg-san.

Ses deux compères ne devaient pas songé à ça, parce que Paulee les engueula en criant :

- C'EST MAINTENANT QUE VOUS PERCUTEZ !

« Vous allez baisser d'un ton, parce que vous êtes en train de brouiller mes sens. J'ai l'océan à un bon kilomètre sous mes ailes, et quelqu'un sur mon dos. De préférence, j'aimerais pouvoir revenir en vie auprès de mon capitaine avec Ace tout aussi vivant, yoi. » siffla Marco.

- Yosh ! fit Luffy en se levant.

« T'es calé, frérot ? » lança Ace.

- Yep.

« Alors, montre à Marco pourquoi je suis fière d'être ton nii-chan.»

Ils entendirent Marco marmonnait quelque chose, mais le bruit du train et du vent (le vent venant du denden) les empêchèrent de distinguer quoique ce soit.

- Bon, Franky Family et Galley-La Compagny. On a eu des problèmes ensemble, mais là, nous avons un ennemi communs et un objectif semblable. Ace, tu as des infos sur le CP9 ?

« Avec les noms cités, je pense que tu peux en rajouté trois autres. Mais Rob Lucci est, d'après nos sources le plus puissant du groupe. Spandam, le chef du Cipher Pol est un bon à rien, pas de souci à ce sujet. » annonça Ace.

- Je m'en doutais. Donc, le gars au pigeon est le plus fort. Et je vais me le faire _personnellement_.

- C'est vrai, intervint Zoro resté silencieux jusque-là. C'est un combat pour récupérer les quatre personnes qu'ils nous ont enlevées, même si Sanji est monté volontairement à bord. Tonikaku, on ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'on ne les aura pas rattrapés.

« Vous devez éviter le conflit à Enies Lobby. Réglez-le _avant_, yoi. Dans le cas contraire, dîtes vous que vous êtes à un pas de la Porte de la Justice et qu'il suffit d'un coup de fil pour que les amiraux, voire pire, Genkotsu ou Senogku eux-même se ramène, ce qui signera votre arrêt de mort. » lança Marco.

- Baa-chan ! Baa-chan ! C'est l'Aqua Laguna ! lança Chimney.

« Luffy, y'a tout de même pas une gamine avec toi ?! » s'exclama Ace.

- Longue histoire, soupira Luffy en regardant Chimney perchait à la fenêtre.

Nami avait passé la tête par la fenêtre et la rentra, terrifiée.

- Kokoro-san ! Vous ne devriez pas être dans la salle des machines ! Il faut absolument éviter ça ! lança Nami.

- Une fois lancée, le _Rocket Man_ devient incontrôlable. Mon boulot était de mettre juste le train sur les rails, lui dit la vieille femme. Ni la direction, ni les freins de fonctionnent. C'est pour ça que ce train roule toujours à fond ! Plus personne ne peut l'arrêter désormais !

Marco soupira et Ace éclata de rire.

« Omoshire ! »

- Tu l'as dit, Ace ! Ahahaha ! se marra Luffy. Bon, revenons à nos moutons !

Luffy redevint sérieux, ignorant Nami qui essayait d'attiré son attention. Il tendit un bras devant lui en disant :

- Maintenant que nous allons tous dans la même direction, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on se batte séparément.

Paulee prit le coude de Luffy, qui prit celui de Zambai, qui à son tour se saisit de celui de l'ingénieur, bouclant la boucle.

- Nous sommes alliés, alors écoutez ! Dans l'Umi Ressha, il y a trois membres de mon équipage, dont deux en état de combat ! Notre force sera d'autant plus grande ! Omaera ! On ne laissera pas une grosse vague nous arrêter ! On va tous atteindre notre but ! C'est parti !

- OUAIS !

« Yare, yare... d'un D. à l'autre, c'est vraiment pas bien différent... J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre Genkotsu en train de motiver ses troupes pour la bataille... » lança malicieusement Marco.

Luffy se laissa glisser à terre, une aura dépressive sur le crâne. On venait de le comparé à son grand-père.

« Lu', préviens moi au moindre changement ! Je vais remettre les idées en place à Marco. » annonça Ace.

- Essayez de ne pas tomber à l'eau ! ricana Zoro.

Quand Ace raccrocha, ont eu le temps d'entendre Marco criait 'Itaï' après s'être prit un coup de son camarade.

- Genkotsu ? répéta un peu tout le monde.

- L'homme qui envoya Gol D. Roger à l'échafaud. Bon, Luffy, c'est bien beau, mais on fait comment pour l'Aqua Laguna, reprocha Nami.

- Yosh, ouvrait le feu avec tous les canons disponibles ! hurla Zambai, alors que Luffy se relevait.

C'est là que le denden sonna.

Tout le monde regarda le denden que Chopper était en train de ranger, mais il ne montrait aucun signe d'appel. Pourtant, on en entendait bien un sonnet.

- Ah ! Le bébé denden mushi ! se souvint Nami en regardant dans son débardeur. C'est sûrement Sanji-kun !

* * *

Sanji et Usopp étaient dehors, sous la pluie battante, un denden mushi avec eux.

- Nami-san ! Nami-san ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? appela Sanji.

« Oui ! C'est toi Sanji-kun !? »

- Je suis avec Usopp. C'est devenu un poil dangereux par ici.

Il évita de regarder derrière pour ne pas voir les deux idiots essayant de ne pas se faire emporter par le vent. Deux sombres idiots. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait.

* * *

- Je vois, donc Robin est encore... fit Nami.

« D'ailleurs, on dirait que vous vous amusez bien. » commenta Sanji en entendant Chopper, Chimney et Gonbe fairent des aller et retour en hurlant.

- Na, Sanji-kun, la raison qui pousse Robin à agir ainsi... et notre situation...

Elle se tourna vers le trio et le cria :

- URUSAI !

Pour le coup, ils cessèrent de courir et de hurler.

- Sanji-kun, écoute bien, je vais te dire tout ce qu'il se cache derrière les agissements de Robin. Oh, et Marco et Ace font au plus vite pour venir nous donner un coup de mains. Et voici notre situation actuelle.

Pendant qu'elle racontait tout cela, tout le monde s'échinait à ouvrir une voie dans l'Aqua Laguna, jusqu'à ce que Zoro et Luffy entrent en scène. Ils montèrent donc sur le toit de la machine, encouragèrent les autres à tirés, puis filèrent tout à l'avant.

Luffy laissa glisser son chapeau dans son dos, et fit craquer ses os.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Paulee.

- On va tirer un boulet de canon, répondit Zoro en mettant son Wado Ichimonji entre ses dents.

- Na, Zoro, c'est quoi le double de cent huit ? s'enquit Luffy.

Zoro réfléchi un instant, puis répondit :

- Deux cent seize.

- Deux cent seize ? C'est long et dure à dire, ça.

- Peu importe, fit Zoro en tirant ses deux autres katanas.

Luffy fit tournoyer son poing en disant :

- Yosh, trois cent, alors !

- Pas de souci !

- _Gomu_ _gomu_ _no_...

- _Sanbyaku pound..._

- _CANON _! firent-ils ensemble à l'instant même où le nez de _Rocket Man_ toucha l'Aqua Laguna.

Et l'inimaginable se produisit : un trou se forma dans la vague, laissant passer le rail et l'Umi Ressha, surprenant tous les hommes à bord, sauf Luffy et Zoro. Et après quelques secondes éprouvantes, ils finirent par sortir du tunnel aquatique, laissant la dangereuse vague dans leur dos.

Ils étaient passés.

Ils avaient passé l'Aqua Laguna.

« Oï, Nami-san, tout va bien ? » demanda Sanji.

- Ouais, un miracle, fit Nami en se redressant tout en se tenant la tête. J'ai hâte d'être à Shabaody pour engueuler celui qui a éduqué Luffy...

- Ahahaha ! Vous êtes vraiment pas des pirates de pacotilles ! Je suis presque sûre que les deux commandants devront faire demi-tour en chemin, parce que vous aurez réglé le problème sans eux ! se marra Kokoro.

Les Mugiwara étaient redoutable et dangereux en tant qu'ennemi, mais il n'y avait pas mieux en tant qu'allier. Ils étaient _incroyables_.

- C'était marrant ! conclu Luffy en retournant dans la cabine par une fenêtre.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour se faire complimenter, puis évita de justesse Zoro qui arrivait derrière.

- Luffy, viens ici ! appela Nami. C'est Sanji-kun et Usopp !

Et elle tendit le bébé denden à Luffy.

* * *

- Yo Luffy, firent Sanji et Usopp.

« Ah, Sanji, Usopp ! Comment ça se passe pour vous ?! Où est Robin ?! » demanda Luffy par le denden.

- Robin-chan est encore prisonnière, mais j'ai réussi à délivrer Usopp qui a voulu jouer le kamikaze.

« Nihi ! Bien tenté Usopp, mais je suis certain que tu trouveras une idée de génie pour être utile ! »

- Compte sur moi, Luffy. C'est vrai qu'Ace et Marco viennent nous aider ? fit Usopp.

« Hm. Mais ils doivent encore passer la Red Line. Ils font au plus vite, mais faut pas trop compter là-dessus. Les Armes Antiques sont dans la balance, y'a toutes les raisons pour inquiéter un Yonkou. Nami vous a expliqué la situation ? »

- Oui, elle vient de le faire, apprit Sanji. J'ai _tout_ entendu.

« So ka. »

* * *

Luffy écouta ce que disait Sanji, de son côté.

- Ah, c'est donc ça... fit Luffy. Allez leur foutre une raclée.

Nami et Chopper s'étranglèrent à moitié.

- Oi, Luffy ! Ne sois pas ridicule ! intervint Zoro. Dis-lui d'attendre à ce qu'on arrive ! Oï, Cook et Usopp ! Vous m'entendez !? Dans ce train, y'a plein de gars dangereux !...

- Zoro, ça va aller ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Quand tu as su que Robin avait mentit et qu'elle s'était laissée capturer pour nous sauver... tu serais resté sans rien faire ? Si j'avais pas perdu connaissance, je serais allé leur botter le cul. Alors, il est inutile d'essayer de les stopper. Je suis même certain que notre tireur préféré se sent d'humeur bagarreuse !

« Et comment ! » s'exclama Usopp.

« Je remercierais ton oncle pour t'avoir permis de développer un cerveau ! » fit Sanji.

On sentait un sourire féroce dans leur voix respective.

« Oï, Maimo-kun ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?! »

- Dans tes rêves, crétin ! Va te faire tuer ! rugit Zoro, tout rouge.

« Mais malheureusement, quand j'ai appris les raison de Robin-chwan, même un ordre du capitaine ne pourrait m'arrêter ! »

Du du du du...

La ligne était morte.

* * *

Sanji avait juste cassé le combiner du denden, ce qui fit que Franky l'engueula sous le rire de Usopp.

* * *

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien, s'inquiéta Nami.

- Baa-san ! Augmentez la vitesse du train ! ordonna Luffy.

- Plus rapide ?! s'étonna Kokoro.

- Ouais ! Encore plus rapide !

- Rassures-toi, le train a déjà atteint sa vitesse maximal. Et qui plus est, on ne peut plus l'arrêter.

- Parfait, alors.

* * *

Franky, Usopp et Sanji étaient assis sur le toit du train.

- Yosh, la mission de sauvetage de Robin-chan peut commencer, fit Sanji. Tout d'abord, vous étiez dans le wagon numéros six. Il en reste donc encore cinq. Robin-chan est forcément dans l'un d'entre eux.

- Je l'ai vu, elle est dans le wagon de tête, annonça Usopp.

- C'est déjà ça. Merci de l'info, Usopp. Sinon, Franky, t'es balèze ?

- Je suis super balèze ! Crétin ! s'offusqua Franky. Et je le suis encore plus cette semaine !

- Sanji, il est fort. Nami m'a dit que Luffy a utilisé le Haoshoku sur lui, et il a fait partit des seuls à rester totalement conscient et à rester debout, glissa le sniper.

Sanji regarda avec respect Franky.

- Pleine puissance, précisa Usopp.

- Tu m'épates, peu sont ceux qui parviennent à rester conscient face à la pleine puissance de Luffy, et surtout debout. Bref, on peut donc dire que ce n'est pas que des paroles en l'air, et que t'es aussi balèze que tu le prétends. Pour la mission, elle prendra fin quand Robin-chan aura été récupérée. Mais il y a un paquet d'ennemis. On ne peut pas se permettre de foncer tête baissé, on serait désavantagé dans ces voitures étroites.

- Donc, pas de combat inutile et on prend les plus fort un par un ? proposa Usopp.

- Oui.

- C'est une bonne façon de procéder, mais vous avez un plan ? fit Franky.

- J'en ai un. Écoutez attentivement, annonça Sanji.

* * *

Nami avait mis à terre la moitié de leurs alliés en se changeant pour le combat.

- Je suis prête ! Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Vu les mares de sang, fallait pas chercher bien loin…

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QU'IL LEUR ARRIVE ?! s'énerva Paulee, tout rouge. Comment peux-tu te changer ici, traînée !?

- Jolie traînée... commentèrent les hommes à genoux en levant un pouce, tout en se tenant toujours leur nez en sang de l'autre main.

Et ils s'effondrèrent face contre terre.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il n'y a qu'un wagon, se défendit Nami.

- COUVRE TON VENTRE ! COUVRE TON VENTRE ET TES JAMBES !

Et Paulee se tourna vers les jumelles Kiwi et Mozu en leur criant dans le même style, toujours aussi rouge :

- ET C'EST VALABLE POUR VOUS LES SQUARES ! C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QUE LA SOCIÉTÉ SE DÉVERGONDE !

- La ferme, le coincé, lui dirent les filles, l'agaçant encore plus.

Il s'énerva tellement qu'il en carbonisa son cigare.

- Na, Paulee... pour réagir comme ça... tu ne serais pas _encore_ et _toujours_ _puceau_... taquina Luffy.

Paulee prit feu, faisant que tout le monde se roula par terre de rire. Luffy venait de lancer la pique du siècle !

- Tu peux parler ! Tu répètes des conneries que t'a dites ton aniki sans savoir ce que tu racontes ! rugit Paulee.

- Oh, mais je le suis plus... contrairement à _toi _! Ahahahahaha !

- Ahahahaha ! Peut-être devrais-je me changer, si ça vous amuse tant ! fit Kokoro.

Pour le coup, tout le monde s'inclina devant la vieille en lui disant :

- Sumimasen ! Pour l'amour de dieu, ne faîtes pas ça !

- Tch. Quelle bande d'insolent.

Luffy éclata de rire, puis entreprit de caser dans ses poches des morceaux de viandes.

- Na, Luffy... la chemise, tu l'as bien piqué à Ace, non ? fit Zoro.

- Oui, et ? Enfin, il l'avait laissé derrière, ne prenant que les noirs, les jaunes et les oranges qu'il avait... marmonna Luffy.

- T'as fait pareil pour le short ? C'est le genre de truc qu'il porte, non ?

- Non ! Celui-là, c'est le mien ! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ce pantalon noir n'a pas des poches plus grandes !

Et il fit une moue adorable tout en continuant à s'acharner à faire caser la viande dans sa poche.

- Ne mets pas de viande dans ton pantalon ! s'énerva Nami.

- Vous semblez très motivés, les jeunes ! commenta Kokoro. Je vois que vous êtes prêt à partir !

Zoro avait échangé son tee-shirt blanc pour une chemise ouverte jaune, montrant la cicatrice laissé par Mihawk sur sa poitrine. Chopper avait enfilé un petit blouson rose, et Nami avait une mini-jupe blanche avec un haut violet trèèèèèès court, sous un blouson de jean.

- Bien sûre qu'on est motivé ! On va sauver Robin, après tout ! Cette fois, je vais les massacrer !

- Vraiment ? Si tu t'évanouis encore une fois, je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! lui dit Nami.

- Tu as toujours un peu de fièvre, Luffy, alors, ne fait rien de stupide, souffla Chopper, inquiet.

- Et toi, ne consomme pas de troisième Rumble Ball, si tu dois le faire, vient me chercher. Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai une bonne raison pour rester conscient !

- Une raison pour ne pas s'évanouir ? fit Nami.

- Hmmm ? Nami, t'as changé d'arme ? constata Zoro.

- Oui, Usopp l'a amélioré après notre passage sur Skypiea. Il a utilisé les dials, et Marco l'a même testé. Perfect Climat Tact !

- Oh, une nouvelle création d'Usopp ?! Et tu dis que le Poulet Grillé l'a testé ? Quand ça ?

- Pendant une de tes interminables siestes ! Shihihihi ! glissa Luffy.

- Oi, tu me cherches ?! gronda Zoro.

* * *

Sanji, Usopp et Franky étaient à l'arrière, regardant la porte du dernier wagon.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Sanji.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

- Alors, allons-y.

Ils sautèrent devant la porte.

Usopp prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Franky l'ouvrit et tout le groupe fit un signe aux marines qui fouillaient le wagon :

- Konbanwa !

Puis ils refermèrent la porte.

- ILS SONT LÀ ! s'exclama tout le monde dans le wagon.

Pendant que la sécurité s'agitait comme une fourmilière renversée, Franky clouait la porte, pendant qu'Usopp et Sanji la bloquaient. Une fois cela fait, ils remontèrent sur le toit et se précipitèrent vers les wagons en avant. Les wagons numéros sept et six furent détaché du train, avec tout le petit monde à l'intérieur, et les trois hors-la-loi restèrent sur le toit du wagon cinq.

- Salut tout le monde ! Faîtes attention aux Kai-ô et bon voyage ! leur dit Sanji toujours en tenant la chaîne qui avait relié le wagon cinq au suivant. Et hop, deux wagons de moins. On a réduit le nombre d'ennemi d'environ cinquante.

- Sanji, Luffy et les autres viennent par ce même rail, non ? pointa Usopp.

- Bah, ils se débrouilleront...

Sanji ouvrit alors la porte au moment même où un agent du gouvernement voulait le défoncé.

- Tu nous quittes déjà ? lui dit Sanji en le regardant tomber à la mer.

Et il entra dans le wagon. Il n'en restait plus que cinq.

- Teme ! Ne pensez pas vous en tirez comme ça ! lui lança quelqu'un.

- Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à T-Bone-taisa ! grogna quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oi ! Rapportez ça au CP9 ! cria un troisième.

Sanji soupira et marmonna :

- Il reste encore des nuls, ici.

Et on le chargea. Sanji fit un poirier doublé d'un coup de pied :

- _Frite assortie !_

Et six personnes en moins.

Usopp tira quelque chose à un autre agent, le mettant hors d'état de nuire.

Quant à Franky, il envoya son poing droit sur quatre agents qu'il renversa, avant de ramener la chaîne et son poing au passage. On lui tira même dessus, mais ça laissa le cyborg totalement indifférent.

- Ite... marmonna Franky, alors qu'en général, autant de balles dans la poitrine aurait tué quelqu'un.

Eh bien non, les balles tombaient par terre, sans rien lui faire. Franky fini par ramasser un banc (enfin, il l'arracha) et le jeta sur les deux agents restants du Gouvernement, sous le regard abasourdi de Sanji et Usopp.

- O-oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ?!

- Hein ? Ah. Je suis un cyborg, annonça Franky.

- Cyborg ? s'exclama Usopp.

- Ouais. J'ai des plaques d'acier et des armes intégrés dans mon corps. Quand on me tire dessus, j'ai un peu mal et il m'arrive de saigner... mais ça ne peut pas me tuer.

- Ce genre de chose existe donc ? fit Sanji. Le monde est vaste.

Usopp tira une immense aiguille et la planta dans le dos de Franky qui hurla de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous enfoiré ! s'indigna le cyborg.

- He ? Une simple aiguille ne devrait pas te faire mal, pourtant, s'étonna Usopp.

- T'es débile ! Tu veux me disséquer ou quoi !? Et puis, mon dos, c'est différent, écoute... J'ai dû me modifier tout seul, donc mes mains ne pouvaient pas aller derrière ! Seule la moitié de devant est un cyborg ! Tant que nous y sommes, laisse-moi te dire autre chose. Mon ventre est toujours froid, sais-tu pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien.

Franky ouvrit son ventre, montrant trois bouteilles de cola.

- Parce que dans mon ventre y'a un frigo pour garder le cola au frais !

- Et moi qui pensait qu'après avoir rencontré l'oncle de Luffy, et avoir parlé à Marco, plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner. C'est impressionnant, commenta Sanji.

- C'est génial pour les jours chauds ! s'exclama Usopp.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile, puis Sanji éclata :

- C'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Il n'y a plus d'ennemi dans ce wagon ! Passons au suivant ! C'est au tour du quatrième wagon !

Et ils sortirent dehors pour passer au wagon suivant.

La scène qui les accueilli les laissa perplexe. Une cuisine avec un gars muni de patin à roulette qui cirait son nom à tout bout de champ.

- Cuisine, c'est ton territoire, Sanji, pointa Usopp. On passe par en haut, et on te laisse régler ça ?

- Merci Usopp, fit Sanji.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Franky.

- Sanji est un cuisinier. Il est le seul autorisé à se battre dans une cuisine, lui dit Usopp.

Il ressortit, suivit par un Franky perplexe, refermant la porte sur Sanji.

L'homme, Wanze, s'arrêta devant Sanji et lui dit :

- T'as faim ! C'est la cuisine, je peux tout faire ! Des ramens ? Ok, je te fais des ramens ! Mais d'abord, j'aimerais t'apprendre quelque chose ! Les poils de mon nez ont cette disposition ! Ils sont comme une passoire ! Ne l'oublie pas !

Et il continua son speech en mettant de la farine dans sa bouche, et la mélangea en se massant les joues, avant de le faire ressortir par son nez en ramen, dans un bol, où il versa la sauce.

- Voilà ! Régalez-vous !

- J'en veux pas ! s'énerva Sanji.

Il soupira profondément et dit :

- J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps. Wanze, il y a une personne qui m'attend. Je suis pressé, alors, ja na...

Sanji s'avança vers la porte, quand :

- Matteeeeeeeeeeee !

Le cuisinier pirate s'arrêta.

- Si vous voulez traverser ce wagon, vous devrez d'abord me vaincre !

- Essaierais-tu de m'arrêter ? demanda Sanji.

- Je vais le faire ! Sa-sa-sa-saa ! Si quelque chose arrive pendant la mission d'escorte de cet Umi Ressha, je suis làààà ! Si tu veux sauver la criminelle, essaye de battre mon ramen kempo !

- Tu sais quoi ? Ça me fout les nerfs qu'un crétin comme toi avec une telle tête de con soit chef cuistot.

Wanze resta un instant sans réaction, puis détourna la tête. On pouvait très bien imaginer un point d'interrogation.

- Je te parle ! Crétin ! s'énerva Sanji.

Et Sanji l'attaqua, mais Wanze l'esquiva facilement.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester ! fit Wanze en conservant la même tête de con.

- Tonikaku, grogna Sanji en se relevant. Usopp et Franky sont partit devant. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Et le combat commença.

Wanze refit des ramens qu'il tira par le nez, leur donnant la forme d'aiguille que Sanji évita aisément. Le blond fonça sur lui et lui donna un coup de pied, mais sa jambe fut esquivé très facilement.

- Sa-sa-saa ! C'est inutile qu'ils passent par le toit ! Parce que dans le wagon suivant, il y a Nero, et c'est un assassin de la justice appartenant au CP9 ! Ils sont morts ! Nero adore tuer ! Sa-sa-ssa-saaaa !

Sanji tenta un _flanchet shoot_, mais encore une fois, son pied ne connecta pas

* * *

- J'ai une idée... tu es un génie, Franky, merci de m'avoir traité de calamar ! sourit Usopp.

- C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me remercie de l'avoir insulté, marmonna Franky qui en avait marre qu'Usopp soit debout sur ses épaules.

* * *

Sanji commençait à en avoir marre de ce crétin qui esquivait ses _moiiiiindres_ coups.

- Fuir sans arrêt ne fait pas avancer les choses, grogna Sanji. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, je suis pressé.

- Alors j'arrive !

Wanze annonça une technique, et mit le feu aux roues de ses patins, avant de filer sur Sanji qui esquiva le coup en souplesse, tout en lui filant quinze coups dans le bide, l'envoyant voler contre des étagères qui se cassèrent sous l'impact, brisant de la vaisselle au passage.

Wanze, toujours aussi crétin, se mit à pleurnicher parce qu'il avait mal.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es super fort ! lui dit Wanze.

- C'est toi qui es juste super mauvais, marmonna Sanji.

- Oï oï ! « Super mauvais » tu dis ! Même mon père ne m'a jamais dit ça ! C'est insultant ! Je suis Wanze le fou ! En vérité, ton sourcil enroulé me donne le tournis ! Mis à part ça, tu es plutôt doué !

- TU ES MAL PLACÉ POUR DIRE QUE MA TÊTE EST ÉTRANGE !

Waze ouvrit un placard et avala un sac entier de farine, ressortit tout plein de nouilles de son nez, les battis pour les renforcer, avant de s'en faire une combinaison de combat.

- Tu commences à me gonfler grave, grogna Sanji. Tu joues avec la nourriture depuis tout à l'heure. Je vais te les faire bouffer tes nouilles.

* * *

Franky prenait la pose sur le toit du train, faisant face à un étrange personnage assit un peu plus loin devant lui.

- T'es qui, toi ? demanda Franky en faisant une chorégraphie un peu bizarre pendant quelques instants.

- Je garde le troisième wagon, lui dit le personnage. J'utilise quatre styles et je suis le nouveau membre du CP9. La belette des mers, Nero... Shaow... Vois-tu, je ne peux pas me permettre de te tuer. Tu es un criminel précieux.

- Oh, Onii-san. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce toit, au lieu d'attendre à l'intérieur ?

- On ne sait jamais. Tu pouvais être malin et passer par le toit. Shaow !

- T'es plutôt du genre prudent. C'est important d'être sur ses gardes. À ce propos, c'est quoi ce truc derrière toi ?

Ce faire avoir par un tour aussi minable... sérieusement.

Nero tourna la tête et ne fut pas capable d'esquiver le coup de poing.

- Quel coup bas ! cracha Nero en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis le boss des truands de Water Seven !

* * *

- Na, Luffy est où ? demanda Nami.

- Sa na... marmonna Zoro.

- Sa na, tu dis !? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il est tombé à l'eau ! On va se faire tuer par Ace !

- Ce n'est pas possible, il était encore là y'a une minute. Pas vrai Chopper ?

- Hein ? Ah, oui, fit le petit renne.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Je m'inquiète parce qu'une personne qui est censé être là n'est pas là !

- Il est peut-être coincé dans la cheminée du _Rocket Man_, supposa Chopper.

- Ouais comme moi... Chopper, espèce d'enfoiré !

Entre temps, la personne qui était la cause de l'agitation avait fait son chemin sur le nez du train histoire de manger un morceau de viande.

« Attends-moi, Robin. » songea Luffy.

* * *

Retour à Sanji, celui-ci avait pris une grande décision...

Puisque cet idiot jouait avec la nourriture, il allait lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait, et lui faire subir la colère d'un chef cuistot de première classe.

Il esquiva un premier coup, puis un second, et encore, et encore, visualisant quelque peu ce que préparer son adversaire. Quelque chose lui disait que cet homme n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser son visage sans défense, le seul endroit non recouvert par les ramens. Il ne se risqua donc pas à l'attaquer là.

- C'est l'heure du cours de cuisine, annonça Sanji, décidant de ce qu'il allait faire.

Et il remonta ses manches, esquivant un nouveau coup qui l'amena proche du comptoir. Pour le suivant, il fut prêt.

Et en quelques coups de couteaux, Sanji se tint debout, une assiette en main, récupérant les nouilles qu'il avait coupées de la combinaison.

- Des pâtes d'un virgule quatre millimètre, _Fedelini._

_- _Acrobatique ? fit Wanze.

Puis, il poussa une exclamation indigné en voyant l'état de ses poings de nouilles, alors que Sanji déposait son plat sur le comptoir en disant :

- D'habitude, je n'utilise ni mains, ni couteaux en combat, parce que c'est sacré pour un cuistot.

Et il entreprit de jongler avec les deux couteaux qu'il avait dans ses mains.

- Mais puisqu'on est dans une cuisine, et que tu te sers de la nourriture, c'est une tout autre histoire...

- Tu es plus gênant que je le pensais ! fit Wanze.

Et Wanze attaqua de nouveau, mais Sanji esquiva agilement, avant d'atterrir, tout en élégance, un peu plus loin.

- Tu te la joues cool, petit prétentieux ! lui dit le cuistot fou du CP7. Un amateur qui ne sait pas cuisiner ne devrait pas jouer avec les couteaux des autres ! Ils sont différents des couteaux qu'une racaille comme toi utilise !

- Désolé d'être prétentieux. Ce n'est pas pour m'excuser, mais je vais te montrer... la sentence d'un cuistot de première classe !

Et il fit tournoyer à plusieurs reprises les couteaux à toutes vitesses entre ses doigts.

- _Hôchô Sabaki_, annonça Sanji en se mettant en garde.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Franky faisait joujou avec Nero. Enfin, l'inverse, plutôt...

Découvrant avec désespoir que leur adversaire était bizarre...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ?! s'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

* * *

Du côté de Usopp, ça avancer difficilement grâce à ses calamars ventouses, à un cheveu de l'eau, sur l'un des côté du train. Mais à force de persévérance, il réussit à atteindre le compartiment de Robin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle failli sursauter quand elle entendit frapper à sa fenêtre, et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en reconnaissant Usopp.

- Long nez-kun ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Pour toute réponse, Usopp lui sourit et fit le signe de la victoire avec l'une de ses mains.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sanji avait déjà découpé un bon nombre de pâtes, remplissant tous pleins d'assiettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ramen Kempo ? Où est passé ta vivacité ? taquina Sanji.

- Maudis sois-tu, sale effronté ! Bien que tu ne sois qu'un criminel, mes poings nouilles sont en morceaux ! s'exclama Wanze qui ressemblaient à un étrange oignon sans ses poings de nouilles. Je suis un oignon ?!

- C'est inutile de continuer le combat. Admets ta défaite et laisse-moi passer.

- Admettre ma défaite ?! Comme si j'allais faire ça ! Qui a dit que j'étais vaincu ! Je suis l'as du CP7, Wanze ! Malheureusement pour toi, je connais l'importance de cette mission ! Votre amie, Nico Robin, a été pourchassée par le Gouvernement pendant de nombreuses années ! On ne la laissera pas partir si facilement, idiot !

Et il attaqua avec ses pieds, mais ce fut tout aussi peu efficace que ses poings.

- Avec les oignons, d'abord couper la tige et la racine sans toucher le cœur -nouveau coup de couteau-. Ainsi, on préserve le goût, en les coupants de façon régulière...

Et il fit son chemin jusqu'à Wanze tout en continuant de couper les pieds/nouilles du CP7. Quand celui-ci voulu se défendre en tirant des nouilles par son nez, Sanji se protégea par un autre morceau de nouille tiré des pieds du costume de combat, avant de s'élever d'un coup de pied dans les airs.

- _Épluchage !_

Il donna plusieurs coups de couteau au costume, avant d'enfoncer son pied dans le visage de Wanze, pour se projeter en arrière. Et le costume tomba élégamment en lambeau. Sanji observa les couteaux et conclu :

- Bien que tu ne sois qu'un cuistot de troisième classe qui joue avec la nourriture, je te félicite tout de même pour l'entretient de tes couteaux.

* * *

De son côté, Nero ne parvenait pas à faire la moindre égratignure à Franky.

Malheureusement, à force de se battre, l'agent découvrit le point faible de Franky : son dos.

À cela, Franky avait une réponse :

- _Franky Invincible _!

Et il s'allongea sur le dos, contre le toit du train, laissant l'homme belette face à lui des plus perplexes.

* * *

Robin, pour sa part, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Usopp était là.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?!

- Ben, je me suis infiltré dans le train, tout simplement, répondit Usopp en s'asseyant face à Robin. Tu veux un peu de café, histoire de te calmer ?

- Ne te fiche pas de moi !

- Yare, yare... c'est pourtant évidant, non, on est venu te sauver.

- 'On' ?

- Oui, Sanji est dans le train. Y'a aussi Franky qui se bat pour nous aider. Luffy et les autres sont pas très loin, sur le même rail, sur un autre Umi Ressha, avec tout un groupe, toute une brochette de fêlée. Enfin, même si Luffy dit qu'il faut pas trop compter là-dessus, Marco-san et Ace sont en route depuis le Shin Sekai pour nous prêter main forte.

Pendant qu'Usopp continuait de parler, Robin avait la vision du _Merry_ en flamme, avec tout l'équipage, mourant dans une mer de feu.

- ...Allons-nous en, tous les deux, avant que Sanji ne rencontre les quatre de la voiture précédente.

Robin ne dit rien, mais serra les poings.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Usopp. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai tout prévu.

Et il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses okutopa-kutsu.

- Si tu mets ces ventouses, tu pourras grimper par la fenêtre et te cramponner à l'Umi Ressha. Allons-y, avant qu'ils nous voient.

- Matte, fit Robin.

- 'Matte' ?

- Pourquoi cela se passe-t-il ainsi ? Je vous ai clairement fait mes adieux ! Je ne reviendrai pas dans l'équipage !

- Ils savent tous pourquoi tu as fait ça. Ice-ossan a tout expliqué.

Robin en fut surprise.

- Il va bien ? s'enquit-elle, avant de se reprendre. Iie, même si c'était le cas, je ne reviendrai pas avec vous. Senshô-san a bien assez d'ennui comme ça avec le Gouvernement, pas besoin de lui en rajouté plus avec moi.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je sais pas ce qu'il en est de l'histoire de Luffy avec le Gouvernement... mais tu ne comprends toujours pas !? Ils ne sont pas aussi faibles que tu le penses ! Ils voulaient te parler, avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de stupide ! Ace ne t'a pas dit de confier tes problèmes à Luffy !? Tu aurais dû nous en parlé, avant de faire ce marché stupide ! Tu penses vraiment qu'on sera content de sacrifié une amie pour notre survie !? Maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi tu es partie, on te suivra jusqu'en enfer et on anéantira tes ennemis ! Tu n'as toujours pas comprit quel genre d'homme est Luffy !

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! s'énerva Robin. Je n'ai pas demandé à être sauvée ! Restez en dehors de ça !

- Nandato ?!

Au même instant, on frappa à la porte.

- Pourquoi ce vacarme, Nico Robin ?

Usopp eut juste le temps de se cacher, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Maintenant qu'Enies Lobby est proche, tu ne peux plus rester calme ? Même si tu pleurs sur ton propre destin, ta vie ne sera pas sauvée pour autant.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Robin, assise sur les genoux d'Usopp caché dans sa cape qu'elle avait fermé.

Et le bras d'Usopp fit un drôle de geste, l'air de dire de ne pas s'en occuper.

L'agent du Gouvernement resta un instant perplexe, regardant Robin dont le visage était presque caché par sa capuche.

- J'ai dit que ce n'était rien, répéta-t-elle très calmement, alors qu'Usopp continuait avec ses gestes stupides. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi.

* * *

Nero était énervé de ne rien pouvoir faire avec Franky allongeait sur le toit.

- Surveille ta langue, stupide belette, lui dit Franky. Je ne plaisante pas. Mais bon, t'as pas de chance ! T'as vraiment pas de bol.

Et Franky se redressa en position assise.

- Tu m'as rendu furieux, fit le cyborg avec un sourire féroce. Cette semaine, je suis en _SUPER_ forme ! Na, Nii-chan, tu connais le monstre qu'on appelle le Centaure ?

- Le truc mi-homme, mi-cheval ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

Franky se releva et prit une position bizarre en disant :

- _Heeeentaiiiiii _!

Puis son corps eut plusieurs réactions, dégagea de la fumée, avant que ses jambes ne se sépare en deux sur la longueur.

- _Franky Kentauros !_

- C'est l'inverse ! Ton corps est à l'envers ! pointa Nero.

- Hehe ! Ne critique pas avant d'avoir vu sa puissance ! ricana Franky en soulevant ses lunettes du pouce.

* * *

Luffy en avait marre de ne toujours pas voir le _Puffing_ _Tom _et il le fit savoir.

- Chotto, Luffy ! Reviens à l'intérieur ! lui dit Nami. Tu viens de changer tes habits et tu es déjà tout trempé !

- C'est bon, c'est mon siège !

Nami referma la fenêtre, exaspérée.

Pendant ce temps, presque tout le monde imitait comment Zoro et Luffy avaient mis K.O. L'Aqua Laguna.

- Arrêtez de jouer, bande d'abrutis ! leur cria Zoro.

- On s'ennuie, fut la réponse des abrutis en se curant le nez.

- Préparez vos armes ou autre chose, idiots !

Paulee était tout aussi exaspéré que Zoro.

- Oi, tout le monde ! Je vois un train juste devant nous ! annonça Luffy. Pas de trace de Sanji, Franky, Usopp ou Robin ! Que des marines et des agents du Gouvernement !

Pour le coup, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre.

- C'est un peu tôt, commenta Kokoro.

Quelqu'un confirma ce que Luffy avait repéré. C'était juste deux wagons abandonnés de l'Umi Ressha, arrêté sur les rails.

- Zoro, découpe moi ça, demanda Luffy. Ce truc gène.

- Hai, fit Zoro comme si c'était la chose la plus normal qui soit.

Et il s'avança jusqu'au nez du train, où Luffy lui céda sa place.

Le temps se figea pour Zoro.

- L'ego dans un monde en ruine, fit-il. Je vais le couper.

Il se saisit de deux de ses sabres et se mit accroupit, les deux armes croisés entre ses genoux, les yeux fermés, respirant profondément.

- _Nitouryu Iai..._

Et en moins d'une fraction de seconde, il découpa les deux wagons qui encombraient la voie, avant de rengainer.

- ..._Rashomon._

Tout le monde était abasourdi par la prouesse que venait d'accomplir Zoro.

- Oi, les gars ! Si vous continuez de faire des trucs comme ça, prévenez-nous avant ! s'exclama Lulu.

- Vous m'avez pourtant entendu demander à Zoro de couper les deux wagons, pointa Luffy.

- Mais on ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait vraiment !

- On se serait écrasé s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Oui, mais... on devait se préparer !

De son côté, Zambai et les jumelles étaient bouche bée.

- Il est monstrueusement fort et pourtant, ce n'est pas le capitaine... souffla Zambai.

- Ils sont impressionnants, souffla Kiwi.

- Franchement, tu es incroyables ! s'exclama Zambai à Zoro.

Zoro se massa la nuque.

- J'ai hâte de pouvoir me battre, grogna Zoro. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fait couler le sang...

Cela jeta un froid sur la scène.

- Le démon se réveil, on dirait, constata Luffy avec un sourire féroce.

Zoro lui répondit par un sourire glacée, tout aussi féroce. Il se tourna vers l'avant du train et observa les alentours.

- Tu sens ? demanda Luffy.

- Oui, souffla Zoro.

- Alors je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre à ce sujet. Seuls les combats te permettront de l'améliorer, ton Haki de l'Observation. Oï, vous autre ! Fermez là, ce n'est pas encore fini !

Zoro retira son bandana de son bras et se le mit sur le crâne, alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue d'un kai-ô qui avait été découpé en deux. Le _Rocket Man_ avait l'air minuscule par rapport au monstre.

- Il nous a repérés, marmonna Zoro.

Zambai utilisa sa longue vu intégrer dans ses lunettes et identifia leur ennemi : le Découpeur de Navire, T-Bone-taisa.

- Zoro, c'est juste un Taisa ! annonça Luffy.

- _Juste_ un Taïsa ! Oi les gars, préparez les canons ! fit Zambai.

- Ni songez même pas. Il est à Zoro.

- Mais si on ne fait rien, il découpera l'Umi Ressha !

- Où tu regardes, depuis tout à l'heure ? Laisse faire Zoro. Quand il a trouvé une proie, rien ne peut l'en détourner, et si on la lui pique, il se tournera vers les responsables. Je ne dégage toute responsabilité des actes de mon second, si vous lui piquez sa cible. Alors, n'intervenez pas. Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il est surnommé le Démon d'East Blue ?

Zoro s'avança un peu plus. S'il n'était pas en mode démoniaque, il aurait lancé un avertissement à l'homme, histoire qu'il vire du rail, mais là, il avait soif de sang, et il sentait le Sandai Kitetsu vibrait dans son fourreau, en accord avec la soif de sang de son maître.

- Je vais vous trancher pour vous arrêter ! lança le taisa, son arme en main.

- Aucune chance, lui dit Zoro en dégainant. Car le lieu que nous voulons atteindre est loin derrière toi !

Et il mit son sabre fétiche entre les dents. Ce type était fort, son Haki le sentait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir vu le kai-ô découper, de tout à l'heure, pour le savoir.

- Ouvrez la cage, souffla Luffy.

Les deux sabreurs se firent face, prêt à en découdre.

Alors que le Taisa courait vers Zoro, celui-ci se mit en position :

- _Santouryu Gyuki..._

Son ombre se changea en celle d'un démon sortit des enfers et ses yeux se mirent à luire d'un éclat rouge malveillant et assoiffé de sang. Ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de l'aura démoniaque de Zoro manquèrent de faire dans leur pantalon d'effroi.

Zoro sauta du train et fila à la rencontre de T-Bone qui abattit son épée, lança son attaque, comme des lasers, que Roronoa évita avec une grâce toute infernale, avant de découper la dernière attaque, à deux pas de T-Bone.

- ..._Yuzume_, conclu Zoro.

Et il explosa T-Bone, brisant son épée, et faisant pleuvoir sur la scène du sang. Tout le monde regarda le Taisa passé, totalement estomaqué par la scène, puis, ils entendirent Zoro sauter de nouveau sur le nez du train. La bande qui accompagnait les Mugiwara allait crier victoire quand le kenshi leur glaça le sang d'un seul regard, tout en passant sa langue sur les gouttelettes de sang qui s'étaient éternisé sur l'une de ses lames.

Cet homme était un vrai _démon_.

- La justice de cet homme est certainement admirable, mais nous avons une forte motivation, par ici, sourit Luffy.

Zoro retourna à l'intérieur, s'assit dans un coin et fit sa sieste. À le voir dormir, on aurait dû mal à imaginer que c'était un démon.

Luffy eut un petit sourire.

Les deux wagons décrochaient, c'était un coup de Sanji, c'était certain. L'ennemi se rapprochait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Usopp avait des sueurs froides, caché sous Robin.

L'agent avait conscience qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche avec la prisonnière. Il renifla, et sentit l'odeur distincte des pirates.

Et il se tourna de nouveau vers Robin, toujours devant la porte. Dans la panique, Usopp fit un nouveau truc bizarre avec ses bras.

- Un souci ? demanda calmement Robin.

L'agent ne répondit pas, et marcha à pas lent vers la femme, faisant qu'il fallait toute la bonne volonté d'Usopp pour ne pas trembler.

* * *

De retour avec Sanji et Wanze, le combat touché à sa fin. Wanze réalisa avec surprise que Sanji n'avait fait que découper sa combinaison.

- Si tu y mets tout ton cœur, peu importe les ingrédients, ce sera bon, déclara Sanji.

Et il remit les couteaux à leur place.

- Un couteau n'est pas un sabre. Je ne découpe pas les hommes. Seulement, comprend que sans ton armure, tu as...

_Danger_

Sanji esquiva des couteaux que lui lança Wanze.

- Enfoiré, grogna Sanji.

Et il fonça, une jambe en avant, percutant le visage de Wanze.

- Vous ne savez pas la vraie nature de cette femme ! Qui voudrait la sauver ! lui dit Wanze en se relevant.

Sanji enchaîna des coups de pieds dans tout le visage de Wanze.

- Si tu dis un mot de plus, je te refais le portrait, avertit Sanji.

Malheureusement pour Wanze, il ne pouvait pas se la fermer, et voulu dire ce qu'il en était. Et il prononça les qui déchaînèrent l'enfer sur lui : saleté de démon.

Robin-chwan ?

Un démon ?

- _Parage Shoot _! rugit Sanji enchaînant les coups de pieds.

Quand Wanze tomba à terre, inconscient, on pouvait dire que Sanji avait tenu parole. Il lui avait bel et bien refait le portrait.

- Tu as commis trois crimes, et ceci en est la sentence... grogna Sanji en allumant une cigarette. Primo, tu t'es dit être un chef cuistot devant moi. Deusio, tu as gaspillé et tu as joué avec de la nourriture. Tertio, tu as insulté notre amie.

Et il recracha un panache de fumé, le nez au plafond, après avoir envoyé volé à travers deux wagons l'homme, le faisant atterrir au milieu des agents du CP9 qui en restèrent quasi indifférent.

- Je crois que je suis en train d'éveiller mon Haki. Je te remercie juste pour ça.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Franky glissa du toit du train et dû se retenir de son mieux à celui-ci.

- Tu veux que je vienne te sauver ? ricana la belette.

Il écrasa du bout du pied l'un des doigts de Franky, puis leva haut sa jambe et l'abattit à l'endroit où le cybord avait sa main un instant auparavant. Celui-ci avait désormais un sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna de son mieux très rapidement, et envoya ses jambes sur l'agent, l'emprisonnant facilement.

- Que tu me sauves ?! Ahahahaha ! J'en ai pas besoin, abruti ! Je t'ai enfin attrapé. Tu voulais connaître la force de cette forme, tu vas la sentir.

* * *

Sanji avança lentement, tranquillement, vers sa destination, conscient que le CP9 le regardait avec un air froid, méfiant et calculateur.

Il les _sentait_.

Leur force était impressionnante.

Il sentait aussi Franky, au-dessus de leur tête, et Usopp, avec Robin et un autre agent du Gouvernement, un peu plus loin.

Sanji cessa d'avancer, attendant que Franky finisse de démolir le toit avec son coup de poing, et passe au travers pour atterrir juste devant le cuistot.

Franky se releva, cessant de se prendre pour un centaure.

Le CP9 se leva.

- T'étais sur le toit, non ? Que dis la météo ? fit Sanji à Franky.

- Une tempête, à n'en pas douter ! Hehe ! Et toi, tu t'es débarrassé de l'autre nouille ?

- Oui, à l'instant.

Et Franky donna un coup de pied dans Nero, l'envoyant au pied des agents expérimentés du CP9.

Kalifa arrangea ses lunettes et dit :

- C'est devenu bruyant, tout à coup.

- Tous les soldats d'escortes ont été vaincus ? interrogea Blueno.

- Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux de leur part, commenta Kaku.

Franky fit quelque étirement, alors que Sanji fumait toujours, pensivement.

- Alors ce sont eux, qui ont enlevé Robin-chan, marmonna Sanji.

- Fais gaffe, ils utilisent des techniques bizarres, l'avertit Franky.

Lucci marcha vers eux et donna un coup de pied dans les deux corps inconscient, les envoyant à la mer.

- Kalifa, appela Lucci.

- Hai ?

- Plus tard, tu transmettras au chef que sa nouvelle recrue était trop faible et n'a servi à rien.

- Yokai.

Et Lucci retourna vers sa place.

- Ces gars se battent pour la justice ? marmonna Sanji.

- Qui sont les méchants, ici ? demanda Franky.

Sanji se posait la même question.

* * *

L'agent du Gouvernement renifla Robin, alors qu'Usopp croisait les bras, essayant de l'empêcher de s'approcher plus.

- Les agents du Gouvernement ont vraiment de mauvaises manières, commenta Robin.

- Je fais mon boulot, marmonna l'homme.

C'est là qu'Usopp eut le malheur de bouger une jambe, faisant que l'homme découvrit le poteau rose.

- Eheh ! Tu vois, mon nez ne me trompe pas, Nico Robin ! Pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas ce manteau ! Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

Grillé pour grillé, autant agir.

Usopp sortit du manteau de Robin et arma son lance pierre pour viser l'agent entre les deux yeux.

- Je suis Usopp, le fils de Yassop l'un des hommes de confiance d'Akagami no Shanks, alors tu vois, j'ai appris le tire à la bonne école, siffla Usopp. Saa...

- Attends ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'en tiré comme ça ! fit l'agent.

- Oui. Ne regarde pas de haut quelqu'un qui est prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

L'agent prit la fuite en courant :

- LUCCI-SAN !

Et Usopp tira.

* * *

Lucci retourna tranquillement vers sa place en disant :

- Ce que vous faîtes ici, je m'en moque trop pour vous le demander, intrus. Vue la façon dont vous avez ouvert le porte, il semblerait que vous soyez assez impatient.

Et l'homme s'arrêta pour les regarder.

- Ouais, j'ai été mal élevé. J'y peux rien, j'ai grandi avec un pirate de la vieille école, marmonna Sanji.

- Pour Nico Robin... laissez tomber. Ce qu'il se passe ici est trop gros pour vous. Dans ce monde, il y a des personnes qui sont nées sous une mauvaise étoile, et dont la mort de rendrait les gens que plus heureux.

- De quoi tu me parles ?

- Par exemple... s'il existait un démon capable de détruire le monde, et si cette la seule personne capable de le réveiller n'était une gamine innocente de huit ans... ne penses-tu pas que cette fillette devrait être tuée pour le bien de tous ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je te parle de la vie de cette femme, Nico Robin. Maintenant, c'est une vraie criminelle. Même au début, elle n'était que ça. À l'instant où elle est venue au monde, son existence même est devenue un crime. La même chose que pour la soi-disant Kaizoku Hime. Ces deux personnes portent un tel fardeau que seule leur mort rendrait les gens heureux. J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour Gol D. Ann, puisque la Marine a ratissé toutes les îles où elle aurait pu voir le jour... pour ce qui est de cette Nico Robin, néanmoins, à l'origine, elle aurait dû mourir il y a vingt ans. Si ces deux personnes trouvent la mort, ce qui ne semble pas près d'arriver quand on voit à quel point il est compliqué pour la fille de Gold Roger, même pour le CP9, de mettre la main sur elle, on peut dire que ce serait une bonne chose.

Plus il parlait, plus Sanji serrait les dents sur sa cigarette.

- Ohé... Arrête ton délire ! coupa Sanji.

Et Sanji, portait par la colère, fonça tête baisser dans le combat. Il porta un coup à Lucci qui le bloqua de son bras.

- Connard... grogna Sanji. N'ouvre plus ta gueule !

- Seulement, ça prendra sûrement plusieurs années au Gouvernement pour extraire toutes les connaissances et l'expérience de Nico Robin, continua Lucci en repoussant Sanji. Finalement, de quelle façon atroce va-t-elle mourir ? Penses-y sérieusement...

- JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE ÇA !

- Oi ! Oi ! Matte Robin ! s'exclama la voix d'Usopp de l'autre côté de la porte menant vers le compartiment de tête. Ne va pas par-là ! Sérieux attends !

Robin ouvrit la porte, et sortit, tirait en arrière par Usopp.

Réaction immédiate de Sanji :

- Ooooooooooooh ! Robin-chan ! Dieu merci ! Tu vas bien ! Tu n'es pas blessée !

Pour Usopp, la situation se présentait mal. Alors qu'il avait réussi à se pointer ici discrétos et à mettre hors d'état de nuire un agent du Gouvernement... et il fallait que Robin agisse à sa guise.

En moins de deux, elle envoya Usopp aux pieds de Sanji.

- Il semblerait que les mots... soient inutiles avec vous, constata Robin.

Les trois autres étaient perplexes, alors que Rob Lucci se marrait.

Usopp prit les choses en main :

- Franky ! Décroche la troisième voiture !

- Pourquoi faire ?! demanda Franky.

- Fuir.

- Fuir ?

- Oï, qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?! demanda Sanji.

- Dépêches-toi, toi aussi, ça va se jouer en un instant, siffla Usopp, très sérieux.

Sanji connaissait ce regard, c'était celui qu'Usopp avait quand il avait une très bonne idée.

- Ne laisse pas Franky s'échapper, ordonna Kaku à Blueno.

Et ça se joua en effet en un instant : Usopp lâcha une bombe de fumée, cachant la scène. Il fonça sur Robin, tout droit, la saisi par la taille et refit demi-tour.

- On ne laisse pas ces nakamas derrière, siffla Usopp. Je l'ai !

- Attends ! Laisse-moi partir ! cria Robin.

Sanji était épaté sur ce coup, Usopp avait fait du bon boulot.

Ils détachèrent donc le troisième wagon quand Usopp et Robin furent dans leur camp.

* * *

- KAERU* ! cria Luffy.

Dans le wagon, Lulu resta un instant silencieux, puis dit :

- Oi, il dit qu'il rentre.

- VRAIMENT ? C'EST BIEN ! fit son collègue.

- Bien, on doit se préparer à faire demi-tour.

- OUAIS.

Lulu avait commencé à se relever, quand il réalisa l'absurdité de ses paroles, suivit de presque tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ?! Après tout ce chemin parcourut ! s'exclama Nami.

- Et pour Robin ! Et Usopp et Sanji ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !? s'exclama Chopper.

Zoro se réveilla en ouvrant un œil :

- Hun ? Messhi ka ?

- Ce con, à quoi il pense ? grogna Paulee.

- MUGIWARA ! POURQUOI ON DOIT RENTRER ?

- Mugiwara-san !

- C'est vrai ça, dis-nous pourquoi ?!

- MAIS NON BANDE DE CON ! IL Y A UNE GRENOUILLE SUR LES RAILS ! leur cria Luffy.

Ah, là, ça sonnait quelques cloches, et ils allaient la percuter, la pauvre grenouille.

* * *

- On a réussi ! On a récupéré Robin ! jubila Usopp, une main sur l'épaule de Robin.

- Là, tu m'impressionnes, Usopp, fit Sanji.

- Tout de même, trouver un plan d'évasion aussi rapidement, avoua Franky.

- C'est vrai qu'un écran de fumée est tellement inutile d'habitude que je n'y aurais pas pensé.

- On a réussi notre mission sans avoir à nous battre, c'est l'essentiel, non ? souffla Usopp.

- Ce n'est pas normal que ça soit aussi simple...

- Ouais, jusqu'à ce que les wagons soient totalement éloignés, il faut rester prudent, grogna Franky.

Et avec raison, parce qu'en moins de deux, leur wagon fut rattraper par d'étranges fouets à épine.

- Ils veulent traverser ? s'exclama Franky.

Même pas ! Blueno se saisi des fouets et attira le wagon vers lui. Cela ne se fit pas en douceur.

- L'écran de fumée était inutile, commenta Blueno.

Sanji se mit immédiatement en garde. Il l'avait senti venir.

Lucci s'avança et donna les ordres :

- Ne tuez personne de l'équipage de Mugiwara, nous avons un marché.

- Usopp, appela Sanji.

Usopp se redressa.

- Protège Robin au péril de ta vie. Tu crois que ton sang de pirate peut faire ça ?

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, pas de souci, assura Usopp, sérieux.

Et Sanji fonça droit sur leurs adversaires, et infligea un puissant coup de pied à Blueno qui eut autant de réaction que si une mouche c'était posé sur lui.

- Pourquoi est-il si dur ? grogna Sanji.

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils utilisés des techniques bizarres ! lui lança Franky.

Sanji se mit en équilibre sur une main et tournoya de toutes ses forces, gagnant en vitesse.

- _Concasse _!

Et son pied s'abattit dans les côtes de Blueno qui cracha un peu de sang en réponse. _Enfiiin_ une réaction !

- Voilà un coup de pied plutôt puissant, constata Kaku. Il a brisé le Tekkai de Blueno, assez pour lui faire cracher du sang.

Et Sanji retomba sur ses pieds.

- Blueno, ne le sous-estime pas, lança Kaku. Il n'a peut-être pas de prime, mais c'est l'un de leur combattant les plus forts.

- Vous venez juste de vous en rendre compte, enfoirés ? grogna Sanji en se préparant pour une nouvelle attaqua.

- A-a-a-attends, Robin ! Qu'est-ce que...

Usopp était pris en otage par tout un tas de main de Robin.

_-Ocho fleur, clutch _!

Craaaaaaac !

Usopp tomba à terre.

- Pourquoi, Robin-chan ? s'exclama Sanji.

- Combien de fois je dois vous le dire ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

_Danger_

Sanji esquiva de justesse un coup de pied de Kaku qui aurait pu faire très mal.

- Que de bon réflexe, complimenta Kaku.

Mais il enchaîna sur un coup de poing qui envoya Sanji sur un siège.

- Mataku... pourquoi êtes-vous aussi borné quand il s'agit de vos nakamas, grogna Franky. N'est-ce pas une chance unique de vous échapper ?

Et il appuya ses mains sur un mur du train, avant de pousser. Il parvint à faire tomber tout le mur avec la porte sur les agents du CP9, avant de tomber à l'eau.

- Franky ! hurla Sanji en se redressant.

Le cyborg fut récupérer par le CP9.

- De quoi tu t'occupes ? demanda Kaku.

- Ahahaha ! Vous l'avez cherché ! répliqua Franky.

- Pourquoi aides-tu ses gens ? demanda Lucci.

- Je ne peux pas regarder sans rien faire une équipe si soudée être séparée de leurs rêves.

- Je me demande de qui tu parles...

Franky se redressa et cria :

- Ow ! Les gars ! Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, j'ai un plan ! Une fois que vous serez avec Mugiwara, débrouillez-vous pour retourner en ville !

- Franky ! cria Usopp en se relevant.

- Attendez ! Je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir ! s'exclama Robin, paniquée.

- Attends, Robin-chan... fit Sanji en se relevant. Pourquoi tu continues de dire ça ? Nous sommes venus te sauver en connaissance de cause. C'est pas un Buster Call du Gouvernement qui va nous faire peur ! Tu n'as aucune raison de te soumettre à eux !

Sanji se figea en entendant un bruit derrière lui, et au vu du regard de Robin, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être, dans son dos. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, et sentit une source de danger, juste là, tout proche, au point qu'il sentait le souffle dans sa nuque de leur adversaire.

- Ce Buster Call est justement le problème, fit Blueno.

Avant que Sanji ne puisse faire quelque chose il se prit un _rankyaku_ dans la poitrine, le faisant volé, sous le regard horrifié des deux autres. Le blondinet toucha terre à un cheveu de l'eau.

Usopp s'interposa, chargeant son lance pierre, mais le temps d'un clignement de paupière, et l'homme avait disparu, pour rouvrir une porte derrière eux.

Y'avait un akuma no mi dans l'histoire, c'était certain.

Usopp se prit un shigan en plein dans la poitrine, sous le regard torturé de Robin qui dû suivre Blueno. Le jeune pirate vacilla jusqu'à eux.

- Laisse... Robin... par-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il se prit un nouveau shigan, dans la poitrine, et il s'effondra. Sanji se releva pour prendre la défense d'Usopp, mais son pied fut inefficace face au Tekkai de l'homme, avant d'être saisi par la cheville, et envoyé violemment à terre.

Sanji se redressa de son mieux.

- Tu es persistant... grogna Blueno.

- Yamete ! cria Robin.

Elle fit pousser tout un tas de bras qui retinrent de leur mieux l'agent du CP9.

- Je ne compte pas m'enfuir... cela devrait vous suffire, dit-elle, désespéré.

- Ce sont eux qui sont venu à moi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Dans ce cas, partons d'ici immédiatement !

Elle fit disparaître ses bras et se tourna vers la porte dans l'air.

- Maa-matte... tout va bien, Robin... tout va bien se passer... tu nous caches encore quelque chose... ça, ça n'a pas grande importance... après tout, même Luffy a des secrets... Seulement... un pirate... ne peut quitter l'équipage... sans l'accord... du senshô...

Usopp avait réussi à se remettre sur pied, tremblant. Il avait l'attention de Robin qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Dakara... tu... dois croire en Luffy...

Usopp se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre, le renvoyant à terre.

Robin se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, le regard larmoyant, et la passa.

Elle avait perdu la volonté de s'opposer au Gouvernement, parce que le démon qui l'a hanté depuis toujours était contre ses nakamas. Mais elle ne trahirait pas leurs secrets à eux, ou les rares confidences partageaient avec elle par les frères D.

Elle dû retenir ses larmes quand elle entendit Sanji hurlait :

- OÙ S'ARRÊTE VOTRE POURRITURE, BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS !

Tout ça pour le bien de la Justice. Quelle Justice ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Luffy se disputait avec une grenouille aussi grosse que Garp, certainement.

- Y'a pas de « Gero » qui tienne, imbécile ! rugit Luffy. Parce que tu as eu envie de faire une attaque surprise, on est sorti du rail, alors qu'on était sur le point de rattraper les autres ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça !?

- GERO ! répliqua la grenouille faisant reculer Luffy.

- Enfoiré, je vais te _bouffer _!

Et ça vira à la bagarre. Fallait pas croire, elle en avait dans le ventre la grenouille !

Pendant que tout le monde paniqué à l'intérieur comme des poules ayant perdu leur poussin, Chopper se tourna vers Zoro dans l'espoir que le marimo ait une bonne idée, mais...

- Vous vous foutez de moi ! s'exclama tout le monde.

Eh ben non, Zoro dormait bel et bien.

Pendant ce temps, Nami prit les choses en main avec Kokoro pour remettre le train dans les rails, parce qu'ils avaient été pris dans un courant bizarre.

- Yokozuna ! Ramènes-toi ici deux minutes ! appela Kokoro.

La grenouille sauta et alla voir la vieille femme qui lui fit la causette.

Zoro se réveilla tranquillement de son côté et apprit tout ça en se disant que si la vieille apprenait qu'on avait dit d'elle qu'elle ressemblait plus à une grenouille qu'à un humain, ça allait finir par un bain de sang. De leur côté, Sanji et Usopp furent récupéré par la Franky Familiy qui avait perdu le _Rocket Man _quand celui-ci avait quitté les rails.

* * *

Quant à Franky et Robin, ils étaient en vue de Enies Lobby, l'île sans nuit, et Franky avait beaucoup de chose à dire, se résumant à une phrase : le fait d'exister ne peut pas être un crime.

« Les gens veulent ma mort. J'étais jugé coupable alors que j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère. Et alors ? Je les emmerde, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je veux vivre libre, heureux et sans regret, la vie qu'y m'est offerte. Que le monde me pourchasse et me dise que je suis un monstre. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il y a des gens qui m'aiment, et pour eux, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rire jusqu'à ma toute fin. Pour mourir en D., avec le sourire, heureux d'avoir vécu ma vie de criminel. » lui avait dit Ace, sur le chemin vers le Ponéglyphe.

Il le lui avait dit avec un sourire immense, si semblable à celui de Luffy. Un sourire de D., sans doute.

* * *

Luffy regarda pensivement la discussion de Kokoro avec Yokozuna, et eut un sourire en comprenant les motivations de la grenouille, et était content de la compter parmi ses alliés.

Pendant ce temps, Nami avait trouvé un parfait courant vers lequel fut orienté l'Umi Ressha.

Le temps leur était compté, Robin et Franky devaient avoir atteint Enies Lobby, à présent.

Après de longues minutes, Luffy fini par repéré les énormes yagaras de la Franky Family, alors qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir la lumière de l'île sans nuit de Enies Lobby.

Tout le monde se prépara au combat.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Spandam engueuler ses hommes qui avaient échoué dans l'assassinat du leader révolutionnaire, et qui avait tué vingt-trois personnes, n'ayant rien à voir, en plus de ça, avec les cibles d'origines. Et encore une fois Fukuro avait ouvert la fermeture éclair qui lui servait de bouche.

Néanmoins, y'avait quelque chose d'inattendu : Jabura était revenu avec des _blessures_.

- Jabura, qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Spandam.

- Un des hommes de confiance de Dragon et l'un des plus jeunes révolutionnaires que j'ai croisé. Pas bien vu son visage, il porte toujours un chapeau haut de forme bleu. Il m'a salement amoché, c'est certain. Il m'a dit que j'avais de la chance qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais tué personne, parce que sinon, il m'aurait botté le cul encore plus fort, marmonna Jabura. Néanmoins, il m'a demandé de passer son bon souvenir à Genkotsu no Garp.

- Âge approximatif ?

- Une vingtaine d'année. Un sale môme que je remettrais bien à sa place...

Quelque part dans sur la Grand Line, Sabo eut un éternuement tonitruant et loin d'être discret, s'attirant les regards surpris de tout le monde près de lui.

* * *

Luffy écouta le récit de Sanji et Usopp, pensif, pendant que les deux recevaient des soins et se changeaient

Il saisit le denden et appela son frère.

« Du nouveau ? »

- On a récupéré Sanji et Usopp, mais les mots ne veulent pas entrer dans le cerveau de Robin, soupira Luffy. Elle doit être à Enies Lobby, à présent, et on voit l'île judiciaire d'ici.

« Tch. Elle est têtue. »

« Pas plus qu'un D., yoi » commenta Marco.

« Nous sommes en vue de la Red Line, de notre côté. Luffy, tu te souviens de tout ce qu'on n'a pas cessé de te dire quand tu étais gosse ? » reprit Ace.

- Hm, assura Luffy

« Il est temps que tu transmettes ces paroles pour ceux qui te sont cher. Mais promets-moi de ne dire à personne le nom du salop à qui je veux arracher les yeux. »

- Je suis pas un idiot, Ace. Reste prudent, ils ont tout autant de raison de vouloir ta tête...

« Sauf que moi, j'en suis trèèèès fière, Lu'. Là est la nuance entre toi et moi. »

- Na, Ace... tu vas pas prévenir Ji-chan, tout de même.

« Connaissant Shakky, je serais même pas étonné que Ji-chan se ramène, mais non, on a pas le temps pour ça. La vie de Robin est en jeu, et on court contre le temps. Et en plus de ça... y'a Pluton, Uranus et Poséidon dans la balance. Essaye de ne pas te faire chopper, frérot. »

- Promis, Ace.

Et Luffy raccrocha.

- Plus on t'écoute avec ton frère, plus on découvre qu'on sait presque rien de toi, constata Usopp.

- C'est quelque chose qu'il faudra arranger, Luffy, menaça Nami.

- Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, annonça Luffy.

- Lequel ?

- Shabaody.

Zoro éclata de rire alors que Sanji secouait la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce-que cette mangrove vient faire dans l'histoire ? demanda Paulee, qui écoutait, mine de rien.

- La personne qui a fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui, avec mes frères, m'attend là-bas. J'ai toujours gardé son nom sous silence, parce que cela entraîne trop de questions dérangeantes auquel je ne peux pas répondre comme ça, fit Luffy. Je préfère être face à lui pour lâcher tout ce qui est à dire, plutôt que de m'embrouiller les pinceaux, et parler plus que je ne le devrais. D'ailleurs, je vais me taire.

Et il avala ses lèvres.

- Bonne idée, soupira Sanji. Sinon, j'aimerais parler d'un truc. Luffy, ton oncle t'a parlé du Buster Call ?

Luffy hocha la tête :

- Dawn a vécu sous cette menace pendant longtemps, sans que la majorité de la population le sachent. Le fait que le jiji soit un marine d'influence a fait que la menace n'a jamais été mise à exécution. Pourquoi ?

- Robin a été la survivante d'un Buster Call.

- So ka...

- Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ne pas avoir été capable de la ramené. J'ai échoué, senshô.

- Non, tu as fait de ton mieux, et j'en suis content, même si le résultat n'est pas au mieux. Toi et Usopp êtes en vie, c'est l'essentiel. Rien ne nous dit que Robin acceptera de revenir vers nous, une fois en terrain ennemi. Il faudra frapper fort, afin qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il en est.

C'est là que Paulee attira leur attention et sortit une carte d'Enies Lobby qu'il venait de faire de mémoire, puisqu'il s'y était rendu une fois pour réparer des rails. Il leur expliqua rapidement la topographie, puis, pointa du doigt une évidence même. Seul les Mugiwara avaient une chance contre le CP9. Ils étaient tous prêt à se sacrifier pour qu'ils puissent arriver jusqu'à Robin et Franky.

Et ils arrivèrent enfin devant Enies Lobby.

Derrière, on voyait la Porte de la Justice. Garp pouvait intervenir s'il le voulait, et mettre fin à tout ça en quelques coups de poings.

Si Robin et Franky passaient ses portes, la partie était terminée.

Luffy prit son denden et appela son frère.

« Déjà un nouvel appel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna Ace.

- Ace. Je vois la Porte de la Justice. C'est donc le dernier appel que je peux passer avant un moment.

« Tu es un D., Lu', montre leur ce que ça signifie. Et n'oublie pas que Ji-chan, Sab' et moi, espérons très sincèrement que tu seras le Kaizoku Ou. Alors, ne nous fait pas le coup de crever. »

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, nii-chan. Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir eu pour frère, avec Sab', et s'avoir eu la chance de grandir avec Ji-chan et notre village.

Et Luffy raccrocha et tendit les denden à Chimney.

- Garde-le précieusement, s'il te plaît.

- Hai, Kaizoku nii-chan ! assura la gamine.

« Les adieux sont finis ?! Parfait ! Vous n'avez plus de temps à perdre ! » fit Kokoro depuis la salle des machines.

Luffy partit devant, quand tout le monde cessa de faire attention à lui.

L'odeur de l'air était étouffante, et son sang brûlait dans ses veines.

Comme le jour du grand incendie du Grey Terminal…

Il assura sa prise, descendit le plus possible, et se projeta sur la barrière. De là, il s'étira le plus possible en arrière, et utilisa un _gomu gomu no rocket_ pour franchir la distance.

Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy posa pied sur une tourelle d'Enies Lobby.

- Attends-moi, Robin, j'arrive, souffla Luffy.

La course venait de commencer.

* * *

***Kaeru : Rentrez et grenouille, normalement. D'où le mal entendu ici.**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à la semaine prochaine !**


	44. Course dans Enies Lobby

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de l'arc Enies Lobby ! Et cette fois, on met les pieds sur l'île.**

**Je remercie au passage Shiro K. d'avoir acceptée d'être ma nouvelle Bêta (on l'applaudit très fort pour cette mission suicidaire ^^).**

**Ensuite, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours agréable !**

**Enfin, passons au gagnant du soir : RiEun pour être le 50ème à avoir ajouter cette histoire dans ses favoris ! Un cadeau ? ^^**

**Bref, je vous remercie tous, encore et encore (je le ferais jamais assez, j'ai bien l'impression), de suivre cette histoire, vous tous qui la mettez en alerte, dans vos favoris et qui laissez des Reviews.**

**Oh, et pour répondre à LA question de Daemonia : oui, je vais la continuer, mais après que j'aurais bouclé cet arc d'Enies Lobby.**

***se prend une pierre dans la figure pour trop faire attendre ses lecteurs***

**Chopper : DOCTEUR ! VITE !**

**Zoro : Tu es le docteur du coin, Chopper T-T'**

**Chopper : ah oui, c'est vrai ! *s'en va examiner Zialema***

**Luffy : Bonne lecture :D ! Oh et Zia a laissé la note de sa bêta, elle l'a trouvé drôle :3**

* * *

Les personnes postées sur l'île ne restèrent pas longtemps sans réaction face à l'intrusion. Luffy atterrit derrière la porte et se mit à courir. Il ne voyait plus grand chose, sa vision était floutée, et des hurlements raisonnaient à ses oreilles. Plus d'une fois, ses jambes voulurent le trahir, mais il se remettait d'aplomb.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il allait pas s'évanouir maintenant ?!

Son instinct était son seul guide maintenant.

Il fonça droit vers les gardes de la seconde porte de l'île qui le séparait de Robin, la cherchant de son Haki.

Un homme s'avança vers lui, avec un sourire en disant :

- Hola, petit, arrête de courir. Sais-tu où tu es ? Où sont tes parents ?

Luffy sauta dans les airs et enfonça ses pieds dans les deux premiers marines, alors que les gardes de la première porte leurs disaient à qui ils avaient vraiment affaire :

Mugiwara no Luffy.

Luffy continua sa course, bombardant de coup quiconque se dressait devant lui, essayant tant bien que mal de conserver son contrôle sur son Haki Royal.

- Où est Robin ! hurla Luffy.

Dans le lointain, il entendit une explosion.

Ah, la Franky Family était passé à l'action.

Luffy cessa de faire l'idiot et tenta la politesse, en avançant lentement vers la ligne de défense et demanda :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais pourriez-vous me laisser passer ?

- MÊME EN DEMANDANT POLIMENT, NON, C'EST NON ! rugit un marine.

- Mon jiji m'attend près de la Porte de la Justice... vous savez, Monkey D. Garp...

- GENKOTSU N'EST PAS DANS LE COIN, ON NE GOBERA PAS UN TEL MENSONGE ! ET UN MARINE TEL QUE LUI NE PEUT PAS AVOIR DE PETIT-FILS CRIMINEL !

Et on fonça sur lui avec une lance qu'il évita agilement.

- Alors, vous me laissez pas le choix.

Et il lâcha son Haki du Roi.

Tout le monde autour de lui, s'effondra. Maintenant qu'il l'avait laissé filer, il se sentait plus calme, moins stressé de devoir le surveiller. Il jeta ses mains pour attraper les deux poignées de l'immense porte qui bloquait sa progression, et se projeta dans les airs, passant par-dessus l'obstacle.

Il était à présent sur l'île principale d'Enies Lobby.

L'odeur d'ordures et de chair brûlée devenait toujours plus forte à chaque pas, et il avait mal, tellement son sang lui semblait brûlant. Luffy essaya de se calmer en respirant lentement, mais rien à faire. Alors que la bataille de la Franky Family commençait, il ne parvenait à entendre que des explosions, et les sentir à la limite de son Haki. Il avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, alors qu'aucun ennemi ne l'avait encore vu sur l'île principale. Il entendit tout proche une femme hurler et un bébé pleurer, alors qu'il recommençait à voir là où il mettait les pieds.

« Calmes-toi, c'est pas le moment d'halluciner... » se dit Luffy.

Il continua sa route et se retrouva encerclé.

Génial.

- Oi ! Mugiwara no Luffy ! Combien as-tu amené de nakama avec toi ?! Enies Lobby a plus de dix milles marines !

- Je suis tout seul, répondit Luffy. Dégagez le passage, je suis pas d'humeur.

Et il fit craquer ses poings.

Le feu d'artifice commença, allongeant marines sur marines, sans jamais cesser d'avancer.

Il devait être à combien... six cent, sept cent ?

Il se forçait à ne pas regarder la Porte de la Justice. Elle lui foutait des nœuds dans l'estomac, ce n'était pas possible de rester concentré sur l'objectif en cour, s'il s'inquiétait pour cette foutue porte.

Il continua de foncer tout droit, cherchant Robin de son Haki.

La _voix_ de Robin se manifesta enfin, assez loin devant lui.

Un dernier coup de pied pour balayer des marines, et il recommença sa course. Les cinq minutes devaient être écoulées, ce qui voulait dire que le reste de son équipage se ramenait. Il escalada un toit, semant au passage quelques marines, même si ce n'était pas son intention principale.

- Attend-moi, Robin ! Ne pense pas quitter l'équipage aussi facilement ! souffla Luffy.

Il sauta un peu plus loin dans la rue, et recommença à courir. Il se retourna pour un _gatling gun_, histoire qu'on cesse de lui tirer dessus un instant. Pas que ça lui fasse mal, c'est surtout que c'était _chiant_. Dans son mouvement pour se retourner vers sa destination, il lança un _muchi_ qui balaya le chemin devant lui.

Et il continua d'enchaîner les attaques, nettoyant la route devant lui.

Il entra dans un bâtiment, pourquoi, bonne question, peut-être parce qu'il était sur sa route, et après avoir gravi quelques escaliers, il s'interrompit. Il en avait marre qu'on le colle comme ça.

Il posa une main à terre et envoya son pied vers le plafond, surprenant tout le monde.

- _Gomu gomu no... kazan !_

Et le sommet du bâtiment s'effondra. Ce fut efficace pour chasser les pots de colles.

Il enduisit un de ses poings de tout le Haki qu'il pouvait et donna un violent coup avec dans un mur, le faisant s'effondrer. Il sauta dans les airs, et détruisit le morceau de mur avec un _gatling_ _gun_, envoyant des morceaux de décombres partout.

Là, enfin, devant lui, il pouvait voir ce que les défenseurs appelaient le Tribunal.

Son Haki l'informa que derrière lui, la Franky Family et Galley-La Compagny avait réussi à entrer dans l'île principale.

* * *

Zoro était sur le nez de l'Umi Ressha, quand celui-ci fonça vers la grille qui entourait l'endroit.

Sa mission était simple, il devait couper celle-ci pour permettre au train de la dépasser et ainsi entrer dans l'île judiciaire.

Les yeux fermés, il porta sa main à son sabre fétiche, maîtrisant sa respiration. Il les entendit fermer la porte que la Franky Family s'était donnée tant de mal à ouvrir.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Hey, Baa-san !

- Nanda ?! demanda Kokoro.

- Il y a un changement dans le plan, donne-moi le maximum de vitesse que tu puisses tirer de la machine !

- Hic ! Yokai !

Il l'entendit informer les passagers qu'il fallait qu'ils s'accrochent à quelque chose.

Peu après, Sanji sortit la tête et cria à Zoro :

- Oi, ahou kenshi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- On vient de fermer la porte principale, répondit Zoro.

- Nandato ?!

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Usopp, Chopper et Nami paniquèrent.

Zoro se leva et dit :

- Inutile de vous angoisser pour ça, il y a un passage !

- Sasuga Zoro ! s'exclama le trio.

Zoro pointa la barrière du doigt et cria à la grenouille :

- Abaisse cette grille, grenouille.

- Gero ! répondit le batracien.

Et elle se prépara à l'action. Sous ses pattes, la grille se plia aussi facilement que du papier. Le _Rocket Man_ eut quelques difficultés, mais finalement, utilisant la structure de métal plié comme un tremplin, il s'élança vers le ciel, et survola la porte principale

- Zoro ! Tu avais dit qu'il y avait un passage ! engueula Nami en passant la tête par la fenêtre.

- Laisse faire... lui dit le kenshi.

Tout le monde eut un 'ooooooh ' presque admiratif, avant que Zoro complète :

-... la chance.

- GERO !? s'étrangla la grenouille.

- LAISSER FAIRE LA CHANCE !? rugit le reste de la troupe.

Ils foncèrent vers le sol, dépassèrent la second porte, et frappèrent dans le dos un géant qui bloquait la route, avant de finir leur route un peu plus loin, sur le sol de l'île principale.

Un regard entre Sanji et Zoro, et ce fut le début des combats, entre les coups de pieds capable de briser les os, du cuistot, et les lames porteuses de mort, du kenshi, les défenseurs n'avaient plus aucun endroit où se mettre pour échapper à leur sort.

- Mais qui c'est ces deux-là ?! cria quelqu'un du gouvernement.

Zoro et Sanji finirent par cesser de faire le bordel, et regardèrent le reste des ennemis avec pas mal d'indifférence.

- On aurait peut-être dû se présenter en premier, fit Zoro.

- Baka bakachi, comme si on en avait besoin, lui répondit Sanji.

Chopper et Usopp s'extirpèrent de leur mieux du wagon.

- L'atterrissage s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu, claironna Usopp.

- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Chopper avec admiration.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Luffy continuait sa course vers le tribunal, poursuivi, accessoirement, par une foule d'ennemis armés jusqu'aux dents.

Il se retrouva coincé sur un bout de terrain en cul de sac, donnant droit sur les chutes d'eau.

Un pas, et c'était la mort.

La proximité de l'eau semblait purifier l'air de l'odeur immonde dégagée par le Gouvernement.

- Nous avons enfin réussi à te coincer ! haleta un marine. Tu n'as plus de passage où te faufiler !

- Vous tous ! cria Luffy. Dégagez le passage !

- Rend-toi, Mugiwara !

- J'ai pas le choix, faut croire.

Luffy saisi son chapeau d'une main et l'inclina sur son visage.

Il lâcha son Haki du Roi, de nouveau.

Cela l'épuiser de l'utiliser autant, il faudrait qu'il se repose quand il aurait fini de courir, voire manger quelque chose. Déjà que les hallucinations auditives lui donnait une migraine des plus terribles...

Luffy s'avança entre les marines qui chutaient sur place, assommés par le Haki. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Robin mourir. Lentement, il accéléra le pas, et recommença à courir.

- J'ai vraiment affaire à une bande de psychopathe, soupira Luffy. En avant pour le Tribunal.

* * *

- O-oi, je connais ce kenshi ! fit quelqu'un. C'est le subordonné de Mugiwara, le Démon d'East Blue, Kaizoku Gari no Zoro !

Sanji se marra :

- T'es le subordonné, qu'ils disent.

- C'est toujours mieux que toi, pirate A, contra Zoro.

- Hun ?

- Alors, B.

Zoro afficha un sourire narquois devant la colère grandissante de Sanji.

- Teme ! Quand j'aurais ma prime, la tienne sera ridicule en comparaison ! rugit Sanji.

- Ou bien C... continua Zoro qui semblait s'amuser grandement.

- T'écoute ce que je dis ?!

Usopp et Chopper eurent le malheur de se faire remarquer, ce qui fit que les marines tirèrent sur le train, donnant encore plus envie à Sanji de commettre un meurtre. Sauf que Zoro le chercha, l'obligeant à revenir vers lui, et il se reçu un débris sur le crâne, l'assommant à moitié, ce qui fit rire le marimo.

- Cessez le feu ! Regardez ! cria un marine.

- Oiii ! hurlaient Kokoro et Chimney sur le nez du train (Gombe, derrière, se contenta d'un nyyyyya). On a été pris en otage par Mugiwara et ses compagnons qui m'ont forcée à conduire le train ! compléta la vieille femme.

- Comment se sont-ils démerdés pour qu'elle soit bourrée ? marmonna Zambaï un peu plus loin.

C'est là que les ennemis remarquèrent un énorme nuage prendre forme au-dessus de leur crâne. Un beau nuage noir alimenté par des bulles d'air chaud et froid.

- Ce nuage a l'air bien dangereux, commenta Kokoro. Chimney, Gombe, venez par ici.

La vieille femme emmena les plus petits à couvert.

- Mon Perfect Climat Tact marche comme prévu, commenta Nami. La taille et la vitesse de formation du nuage diffère totalement de la première version. Saaaa, testons ça, le pouvoir de l'électricité !

Le tact dans sa main droite de chargea d'électricité.

- _Thunder Bolt Tempo _!

Elle lança un éclair vers le nuage, faisant éclater l'orage, et électrocutant tout sur son passage.

Elle fut projetée dans les airs, et trouva le moyen d'atterrir en larmes à côté d'Usopp qu'elle frappa.

- C'est beaucoup _trop_ puissant ! J'ai failli crever ! rugit Nami.

- Mais Marco m'a dit que c'était parfait ! se défendit Usopp. Il doit y avoir un souci avec la façon dont tu l'utilises !

- Je vais tuer ce poulet grillé !

- Tout de même, le résultat est impressionnant...

Ils regardèrent les dégâts et avisèrent que Sanji et Zoro avaient été pris dans la foudre. Zoro fut le premier à se remettre debout en hurlant :

- Putain Nami ! Qu'est-ce-que t'as _encore_ branlé !

- Fais tes excuses, Usopp ! ordonna Nami.

- Mes excuses !? T'es folle ?! répliqua Usopp.

Sanji se releva en mode love cook et chantonna :

- Nami-swaaaan ! Ça me rappel notre coup de foudre, lors de notre première rencontre !

La Franky Family ne pouvait que regarder ça avec perplexité.

- C'est quoi le problème de cet équipage... marmonna l'un deux. Je croyais que la nana était là pour les aider, mais elle a foudroyé ses propres compagnons !

Zoro rangea ses sabres et posa LA question :

- Où est passé l'abrutit qui est partit en premier ? Je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien le Haki, donc, j'aimerais ne pas devoir le chercher avec.

- Saaa... cette île est loin d'être petite. Nous allons devoir chercher... soupira Nami.

BOUM !

Tout le monde tourna la tête et avisa le nuage de fumée qui s'élevait de derrière des bâtiments.

- C'est lui, c'est certain ! s'exclama l'équipage.

- Eh bien maintenant, nous devons suivre sa trace, non ? marmonna Sanji.

Et sans se consulter, ils se mirent à courir en direction du raffut.

* * *

Luffy s'effaça sous la hache qu'on voulut lui abattre dans le dos et saisit le manche d'une main, immobilisant son agresseur. Un peu de souplesse et d'agilité lui permirent de lui envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans le visage en passant pardessus sa propre tête.

Il continua de donner quelques coups, et se projeta dans un arbre.

- C'est pas vrai... haleta-t-il. Ça n'en finit pas... je peux pas aller plus loin...

C'est là qu'il vit qu'on envoyait une partie des hommes vers la porte principale, sans doute pour arrêter le reste de l'équipage qui venait vers lui au pas de course, d'après son Haki.

Cela le fit sourire, ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser maintenant.

Il évita un tir sur l'arbre et s'en alla en courant sur un toit.

- Raté ! Va t'acheter des lunettes !

Et il continua sa course.

* * *

_Danger_

Zoro et Sanji se regardèrent.

Pas besoin de mot, ils avaient senti la même chose.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Nami.

- On a des clients ! répondit Zoro avec un sourire féroce.

Des agents du gouvernement, montés sur des chiens, leur barraient le passage, criant que personne ne pourrait passer leur ligne de défense.

- Cette fois, on a droit aux chiens policiers ? fit Sanji en fumant tranquillement.

Derrière, le reste de la marine leur bloqua toute retraite, faisant qu'ils se retrouvèrent bien vite encerclés.

- Na, Sanji-kun... tu penses que la folie d'un D est contagieuse ? demanda Nami.

- Bonne question, Nami-san. Pourquoi ? s'enquit le cuistot.

- Parce que je me sens plus excitée qu'effrayée.

- Alors, je pense qu'Ace et Luffy ont déteint sur nous, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! ricana Zoro.

- Tout de même, on est complètement encerclé, marmonna Sanji.

- C'est le moment de payer vos dettes, kaizoku domo ! ricana le chef de la brigade canine.

- Et lesquelles ? grinça Zoro avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Tu fais la grande gueule... les gars att-

Il fut coupé par une explosion produite par les Kings Bulls qui se frayaient un chemin dans les rues. Paulee leur lança des cordes que tout le monde attrapa, avant de se faire transporter derrière le charpentier, sur des sièges.

- Tu aurais pu nous laisser nous amuser un peu, lança Sanji en s'asseyant.

- Imbécile, n'oublie pas la raison principale qui fait que vous êtes ici, lui répondit-il. Ce n'est pas le lieu où vous devez vous battre !

- Contre autant d'imbéciles, on y serait encore ce soir, commenta Zoro.

- En attendant, les chiens nous rattrapent, constata Nami.

Dans tout ce raffut, personne ne réalisa qu'Usopp n'était pas à bord.

- Oi, cook, prend les commandes un instant, demanda Paulee.

Sanji passa à l'avant et se saisit des rennes. Le charpentier, avec ses deux collègues, se dirigea vers l'arrière.

- Quand vous _les _verrez, transmettez leur un message de ma part... ils sont virés, grogna-t-il.

L'air perplexe de Zoro se transforma en un sourire sadique.

- Avec plaisir... fit-il.

Les ouvriers de la Galley-La sautèrent à terre, embarquant les chiens avec eux. Ils allaient s'occuper de cet endroit.

* * *

Luffy avait l'impression de se répéter.

Il passait son temps à demander à ce qu'on lui dégage le chemin et à frapper ceux qui s'obstinaient à lui barrer la route. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

- ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! hurla-t-il.

Il la sentait mieux, car il était plus proche d'elle, à présent.

Il pouvait presque la voir trembler et retenir ses larmes. Il voyait le chef la frapper, alors qu'elle était à terre et incapable de se défendre.

En plus derrière lui, il y avait toujours autant de marines, ça n'en finissait pas, et devant, on lui bloquait la route.

- Il faut que je rejoigne rapidement Robin, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Mais ils me rendent la tâche difficile.

Il avisa une ruelle transversale et s'y engouffra. Il lança une de ses mains qui s'accrocha au toit, et s'éleva dessus dans la foulée.

L'instant d'après, les marines le suivait.

- Ils font chier, ils veulent pas me lâcher.

Luffy avisa le bâtiment vers lequel il devait se dirigeait et lança son bras le plus loin possible dans la direction voulue.

- _Gomu gomu no rocket _!

Il planta sur place ses assaillants et réussi à s'accrocher au toit du tribunal. Il se hissa dessus et reprit son souffle, avant de se mettre debout, face au dernier bâtiment.

Il s'avança vers le bord et chercha un pont des yeux, en vain. Ça semblait assez loin, pouvait-il s'y risquer ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il avait un visiteur.

- Un client, enfin, je commençais à m'ennuyer... marmonna Luffy en se plaçant devant le truc bizarre dans l'air que lui avait signalé son Haki.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans l'atmosphère et Blueno en sortit.

- Une vache ? fit Luffy. Tu dois être la vache dont m'ont parlé Sanji et Usopp, celle qui accompagne le gars au pigeon.

- Il semble qu'il y ait une erreur dans le rapport et les informations reçues sur la situation actuelle, lui dit l'agent.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais, je l'ai pas entendu votre foutu rapport.

- Depuis la création du Gouvernement Mondiale, c'est la seconde fois que ça arrive, que quelqu'un s'infiltre dans un lieu sacré du Gouvernement.

- Ace voulait faire quelques blagues, moi, je suis ici pour une raison beaucoup plus sérieuse. Dans tous les cas, bouge de là, la vache.

- Jusqu'où comptes-tu te battre ?

Luffy se mit en position, un sourire féroce aux lèvres et releva la tête, son chapeau masquant ses yeux.

- Jusqu'à la mort, répondit calmement le jeune D.

Derrière lui, il sentit le reste de son équipage arriver. Bon, Usopp était en retard, mais il se rattrapait en leur fournissant l'aide de deux géants, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand Sodome, l'un des king bull s'effondra.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient subi des blessures dans cette course contre la montre, et ils ne savaient toujours pas combien de temps il leur restait.

Luffy devait se dépêcher.

- Robin se trouve dans le bâtiment derrière toi, pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais, siffla Luffy. Dégage de là.

- Apparemment, toi et tes compagnons n'avaient pas remarqué que ce que vous faîtes une offense au monde entier, lui dit Blueno.

- J'emmerde le monde depuis que j'ai l'âge de cinq ans. Alors, je me fiche un peu de ce que tu racontes.

- Sur tous les océans, nous avons de l'influence sur plus de cent soixante-dix pays. En imitant les actions dégradantes de Hiken no Ace à Marine Ford, vous avez déclaré la guerre contre toutes ces nations. Si dans le cas de ce pirate, cela ne change pas grand-chose puisque son capitaine était déjà en guerre contre le monde entier, pour vous, qui n'êtes que des enfants, cela signifie que votre petite aventure s'arrête ici. Le Gouvernement met sa dignité en jeu. Vous serez des criminels recherchés partout où vous irez, avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Mais j'en ai rien à battre de tout ça, je te demande de bouger ton gros cul !

- Que je bouge ou pas, il n'y a aucun futur pour vous à Enies Lobby. Se battre est inutile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Lucci et Kaku te trouvent dérangeant, mais ici, tu te feras écraser.

Luffy entreprit quelques échauffements. Il n'attaquerait pas en premier. Il essaierait d'être patient et de ne pas se laisser avoir par son impatience.

Les hallucinations s'étaient calmées, même si son sang était toujours en ébullition.

- Viens me chercher, histoire de mettre tes menaces à exécution, tenta Luffy en lui faisant signe de venir.

- _Soru_

Blueno disparu.

- Le _rokushiki_, ka ? Dommage que Ji-chan n'ait pas eu le temps de nous l'apprendre.

Blueno apparut derrière Luffy, qui lui donna un coup de poing noir de Haki dans le visage, l'envoyant balader contre une décoration qui se brisa sous l'impact, alors que le CP9 continuait sa course pour atterrir un peu plus loin. Il se releva difficilement, le visage en sang.

- J'en ai rien à foutre du monde ou du gouvernement... faîtes ce que vous voulez. Je suis pas là pour tourner le monde en ridicule, comme Ace. Nous sommes seulement ici pour sauver Robin !

Une autre voix se perdit dans la bataille. Le second king bull venait de perdre connaissance.

Cela n'arrangea pas la colère de Luffy.

Unique point positif, les géants entraient dans la danse.

- Je sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais c'est bien joué, Usopp, sourit Luffy en regardant dans la direction où devait se tenir son sniper.

Il rapporta son attention sur Blueno qui était debout et le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

- Je t'ai sous-estimé... marmonna le CP9.

- C'est le but.

- _Geppou _!

Luffy resta immobile, attendant patiemment que l'homme cesse de courir partout. Il devait être patient, laisser l'ennemi faire une erreur, c'était la façon de faire de Sabo et son oncle, mais il savait que c'était efficace.

Il esquiva un premier _rankyaku_, puis un second, et bien d'autres attaques, sans jamais perdre sa concentration sur son Haki, lui permettant de prévoir les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il devait attendre le bon moment.

Il recula un instant, le temps de jeter un œil en bas et eut un sourire en voyant son équipage et leurs alliés débarquer en grande pompe. Le king bull avaient été très fort. Une brave bête, c'était certain.

- Vous êtes en retard ! Nihi ! cria Luffy.

- C'est toi qui es en avance ! répliqua Zoro.

Luffy esquiva une nouvelle attaque, et s'éleva agilement dans les airs avec un saut, pour atterrir de l'autre côté du CP9.

- Raté, va t'acheter des lunettes !

- Tch.

- On a assez joué, tu ne trouves pas ? Je vais te montrer un truc qui vaut le détour, tu vas voir, c'est drôle ! Nihi ! Tu crois sérieusement que je ne peux faire que ça ? Le Shin Sekai ne me fera aucun cadeau, je le sais. Il existe des gars forts en ce monde, et on m'a donné toutes les cartes que je pouvais maîtriser, quand j'étais gosse, afin de m'y préparer... et je fais tout mon possible pour devenir toujours plus fort et protéger mes nakamas. Je ne vous laisserais pas Robin. Peu importe qu'ils ne soient pas aussi puissant que moi, je ferais tout pour qu'ils restent à mes côtés, et qu'on continue à faire la route ensemble vers nos rêves. Je ne veux perdre personne.

- Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Devenir toujours plus fort. Mais là, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Luffy écarta les jambes, prenant la position du cavalier et pompa son sang à partir de ses chevilles, accélérant la circulation sanguine dans tout son corps.

- Tu ne seras plus capable de t'opposer à moi. J'ai été gentil, je t'ai laissé une chance de partir, maintenant, j'ai trop perdu de temps... _Gear second_.

* * *

Le groupe avait pénétré la cour de justice et faisait leur route, malgré le procès qu'on voulait leur faire. Là, Zoro se mit en position, laissant sa soif de sang alimenter ses lames qui ondulèrent. De son dos, on pouvait voir un spectre aux yeux rouges sortir. Aussi rouge que les yeux de Zoro...

- _Embima Yonezu..._

Et il passa comme un coup de vent entre ses adversaires, les tranchants totalement en deux.

- ..._Oni Giri.*_

Zoro se redressa, retrouvant ses yeux verts, loin de l'image démoniaque qu'il évoquait tout à l'heure.

- Allons-y, la voie est libre, marmonna-t-il en faisant tomber le sang de ses lames.

Et il s'avança, suivit de Chopper et Nami, jusqu'à ce que Sanji intervienne et dispute l'ouverture du chemin avec lui :

- Je t'interdis de faire le fanfaron en ouvrant le chemin à Nami-swan ! Nami-swan, par ici ! Suis-moi, et seulement moi !

- Tu sais, on est venu ici pour sauver Robin, lui rappela Nami.

- Oh ! C'est vrai, Robin-chwan est... Elle attend que _j'aille_ la sauver ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas triste et seule en ce moment !

Il grimpa immédiatement les escaliers, suivit par Nami qui jura. Chopper allait leur emboîter le pas quand il réalisa qu'une certaine tête verte ne suivait pas.

- Aaaaaaah ! cria-t-il. On n'a pas fait gaffe et Zoro est partit de l'autre côté ! MATTE, ZORO ! CE N'EST PAS LA BONNE DIRECTION !

- Nani ?! s'exclama Zoro en se retournant, cessant de foncer vers un mur.

- Je t'ai dit les escaliers ! lui cria Nami. Comment as-tu pu te tromper à ce point !? Arrêtes avec tes idioties !

- URUSAI ! Tes indications étaient bidons, d'ailleurs !

- Dis que c'est ma faute, pour voir ?!

Zoro les rejoignit en courant.

- Zoro, je vais essayer d'inventer un médicament pour les demeurés, lui dit sérieusement Chopper.

- Demeurés ?!

- Chopper, fit Nami.

- Hm ?

- Essaie de faire en sorte pour ce que ça marche sur celui-là, aussi.

Et elle pointa son doigt sur Sanji qu'on entendait brailler comme un malade comme quoi il allait sauver Robin.

- Je vais essayer, assura Chopper.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, essayant de ne pas perdre Zoro en chemin.

- On n'ignore pas le juge ! fit l'homme à trois têtes.

Il attaqua Chopper qui esquiva de justesse.

- Chopper, Nami, passez devant. Je vous rattrape dès que j'en ai fini avec ce type, leur dit Zoro.

- Tu penses pouvoir gagner contre moi, espèce de pirate prétentieux ! fit la tête du milieu. Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable !

Le juge essaya de se relever, mais c'était sans compter sur la Franky Family qui les renversa.

- Je vous les laisse ! fit Zoro. Y'a des proies bien plus intéressante que celle-ci dans les environs ! On y va !

Sans attendre, il fila avec Nami et Chopper.

* * *

Dans les panaches de vapeur, Luffy sentit ses craintes s'évanouir. Tout irait bien. Il sauverait Robin. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir. On avait besoin de lui.

- Quel genre de bluff est-ce que c'est ? demanda Blueno.

- Tu le sauras vite, lui répondit Luffy. Je suis content que nos routes se soient croisées, même si le fait que vous nous ayez prit Robin me fou la haine. Parce que grâce à vous, on pourra avancer tous ensemble, sans devoir faire des sacrifices et pleurer des morts.

Luffy redressa la tête avec un sourire confiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas... gronda Blueno.

- Ce n'est que face à un obstacle qu'on ne peut qu'évoluer. Et nous évoluerons tous, grâce à vous.

- Tu as perdu la tête. Tu vas perdre tout tes amis, tu ne l'as pas réalisé.

- Nihi, ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Tu sais pourquoi on surnomme mon nii-chan _Hiken _? C'est parce qu'il aime jeter son poing enflammé sur les gens. Sabo a une technique semblable, aussi, mais sans akuma no mi. Quant à moi, j'ai ma propre version...

Et Luffy se mit en position, durcissant son poing avec son Haki, avant qu'il ne s'enflamme, surprenant Blueno.

Cible verrouillé.

C'est parti pour le barbecue.

- _Gomu gomu no..._

-_Soru _!

- ..._Red Hawk !_

Le poing disparut pour réapparaître contre l'estomac du Blueno dans un bruit semblable à un coup de feu, envoyant l'homme contre la baie vitrée du dernier bâtiment d'Enies Lobby. L'agent traversa la vitre, et finit sa course dans le couloir, inconscient, assez loin pour que Franky et Robin puissent le voir continuer de brûler lentement.

- J'ai compris le principe du _soru_. Avec de l'entraînement, je pourrais le maîtriser à mon tour. Aligatou ! fit Luffy.

Il eut un grand sourire, alors que son gear prenait fin. Il remit son chapeau sur son crâne et tira un morceau de viande de sa poche avant de le dévorer.

Un souffle nouveau allait réveiller le monde…

Après tout, un autre D. était éveillé à présent.

* * *

- Ne t'en fait pas, Ace, ils vont y arriver, yoi, souffla Marco qui ignorait la fatigue et continuait de voler sans s'arrêter vers Enies Lobby.

- C'est mon frérot, j'y peux rien. Et je te rappelle qu'avec la vie de Robin, la clef des armes antiques est dans la balance, grogna Ace, couché sur le dos du Phénix pour faire le moins de résistance possible au vent.

- Ace, j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour savoir que personne depuis des siècles n'a eu le culot de faire la guerre au Gouvernement sur ses propres terres. Tu les as peut-être tournés en ridicule, mais tu n'as pas combattu à Marine Ford. Peu importe le résultat de ce combat, ça sera marqué dans les livres d'Histoires, yoi. Dans quelques heures, le nom de ton frère sera sur toutes les lèvres.

- J'espère qu'il sera toujours en vie pour assister à ça.

- Sous-estimerais-tu ton propre frère ?

Marco lança un regard à Ace, puis tourna de nouveau la tête devant lui.

- Moi, je crois en sa force, yoi. Les Mugiwara kaizoku quitteront Enies Lobby au grand complet.

- J'ai confiance en ton instinct.

* * *

Un vieil homme regarda le ciel au-dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux d'un blanc neigeux. Un vent nouveau soufflait désormais sur le monde, et ce n'était que le début, il en était intimement persuadé.

Une tempête couvait à l'horizon.

- Un nouveau jour se lève, fit une femme pas loin.

- J'espère que mes garçons vivront assez longtemps pour le voir, souffla le vieil homme. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai un étrange pressentiment. Pas de peur, mais de la fierté, comme j'en ai pas ressenti depuis longtemps...

* * *

Luffy monta sur le rebord du tribunal, tout en finissant son casse-croûte. Il prit une grande inspiration et cria :

- ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

* * *

Spandam manqua de chier dans son froc en entendant Luffy hurler le nom de Robin.

Franky tourna la tête en direction de la voix avec un sourire :

- Il est là !

- Luffy, souffla Robin, le regard brillant.

* * *

- JE SUIS VENU TE CHERCHER !

* * *

***** : NdB : J'adore les noms des techniques de Zoro... A l'oral, ça perd quand même beaucoup de panache de hurler '' Boulette de riz !'' en tailladant un ennemi...

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se fini ! Je vous donne rendez-vous au week-end prochain pour la suite !**


	45. Dis que tu veux vivre !

**Salut à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre de la série !**

**Je m'excuse d'avance, mais la bataille n'est pas pour maintenant... comme le titre du chapitre vous le laisse présager, ce chapitre sera consacré seulement à la fameuse (j'ai revisionné ce moment, je trouve toujours aussi émouvant ces épisodes) discussion entre Robin et Luffy !**

**Elfyliane : désolée, la bataille, c'est pour le prochain chapitre :/ Pour ce qui est du comportement du CP9, je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mais je présume que tu auras ta réponse quand on y sera ^^'**

**darkhary : merci ça fait plaisir !**

**Sylnodel : Un blam ! :o Je sais que je suis nulle pour maintenir le suspens, que touuuut le monde doit avoir compri qui était l'oncle de Luffy mais quand même *boude* Et le moment où l'oncle apprendra ce qu'il c'est passé à Enies Lobby, ça sera dans The Golden Prince, qui reprendra une fois l'arc d'Enies Lobby bouclé. Et j'espère très sinscèrement que ces chapitres vous plairont.**

**Pour tout les autres, merci de vos encouragements et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

**Je tennais à vous dire que je risque de faire un remix de Strong World avant l'arc de Shabaody et que comme j'avais prèvu de voir le post-Water Seven avec Evanae, la fic sera très certainement en pause jusqu'au retour de celle-ci.**

**C'est tout ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine. Remercions encore une fois ma Bêta pour la correction :3**

* * *

- OIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES ICI ROBIN ! TU PEUX PAS ECHAPPER AU HAKI ! cria Luffy.

Un mur explosa, faisant lever un sourcil à Luffy. Il vit Franky sortir du bâtiment avec Robin et percuter le grillage qui tomba vers les chutes.

Luffy éclata de rire et applaudit.

- Bien joué, Franky ! Nihi !

- Merci, Mugiwara ! lança Franky en se débarrassant ses chaînes, Robin à côté de lui. Beau travail pour être arrivé jusqu'ici !

Luffy se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire. Robin se mit debout.

- Oi ! Robin ! Je suis rassuré que tu sois toujours là-haut ! Attend-moi, je viens te chercher !

Et Luffy recula pour prendre son élan.

C'était loin, mais il se devait de passer la distance. Il prépara son _rocket, _apprécia la distance avec une mimique pensive, ajusta son élan, quand :

- MATTE !

Luffy leva la tête vers Robin, surpris.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne reviendrai pas avec toi ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux même plus voir vos têtes ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me secourir !? Je n'ai jamais demandé une telle chose ! Quand vous ai-je demandé de me sauver ?!

Luffy lâcha le morceau de mur qu'il avait accroché afin de se projeter vers Robin, restant là où il était. Il regarda Robin essoufflée, paniquée. Elle reprit son souffle et cria :

- JE VEUX SEULEMENT MOURIR !

Luffy entendit quelqu'un applaudir et se moquer de Robin, mais il avait une impression de déjà-vu...

Une rage sourde lui brûla les veines, alors qu'il voyait Robin et Franky se disputer. C'est là que les autres membres du CP9 sortirent sur le balcon pour s'aligner sur le rebord, face à lui. Luffy leur jeta un bref regard, puis se concentra sur Robin, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il ne détourna même pas le regard quand il sentit que les géants venaient de se poster juste devant le Tribunal.

- Tu veux mourir ? répéta Luffy.

- C'est exact !

- Tu crois que je vais laisser ça arriver ?!

Et il se cura le nez, cherchant des mots qui pourraient lui faire changer d'avis.

- Tu sais, Robin, on est déjà allé si loin...

Derrière lui, le sol explosa, et une tornade en sortit, sans aucun doute l'œuvre de Zoro, qui emporta avec elle Chopper et Nami. Si la rouquine fit un atterrissage parfait, celui de Chopper se fit dans la douleur.

- Alors, quoique tu dises, on va venir te sauver, continua Luffy, sans s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Et ensuite, si tu veux toujours mourir, tu pourras mourir _après_ avoir été sauvée.

Zoro sortit du trou, et confirma le fait que c'était lui le responsable de la tornade, raison pour laquelle Nami l'engueula. Peu après, Sanji fit un nouveau trou pour sortir sur le toit avec un coup de pied, avant de faire un atterrissage parfait.

- Je suis certainement le premier ici, fit Sanji, les yeux fermés. Saa, Robin-chwan, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Je vais venir te sauver.

Il ouvrit les yeux et engueula Zoro.

- Ah, c'est toi, t'es vraiment à la bourre, commenta le Kenshi.

- Je suis arrivé en premier, annonça Luffy sans se retourner. Nami en deuxième, suivi par Chopper en troisième, puis Zoro, et enfin toi. Il manque plus qu'Usopp.

- Tu t'es perdu ? demanda Zoro à Sanji.

- Où est-ce que tu as appris ce putain de mot, toi ? grogna Sanji.

Usopp arriva en volant, avant de faire une chute brutal, toujours en hurlant, vers le toit, où il se retrouva coincé dans le sol. Chopper et Sanji entreprirent de le libérer.

- Je crois que je vais devoir recourir à la méthode qu'Ace a utilisé avec moi à l'époque, en utilisant des mots directs, histoires qu'ils entrent bien dans ton cerveau, soupira Luffy. Je me fous de ce que tu dis, Robin ! Si tu veux les dire, ces mots, dis les quand on est à tes côtés !

- So da, Robin-chwaaaaan ! lança Sanji après avoir fini d'extraire Usopp.

- ROBIN, REVIENS ! cria Chopper.

- Oh, Usopp, bien joué le coup des géants ! salua Luffy.

- Merci Luffy, marmonna Usopp.

Robin avait les larmes aux yeux devant les sourires de ses nakamas. Un à un, ils allèrent tous se mettre sur le rebord du toit, comme Luffy, tous alignés, regardant Robin d'un air sérieux.

Ils étaient déterminés, tous, à récupérer leur nakama, à se battre pour Robin, peu importe leurs adversaires.

- Laisse-nous nous charger du reste !

Robin avait peur. Luffy le sentait.

La jeune femme formula un mot silencieusement, le nom de son cauchemar.

Buster Call.

- Je ne peux pas rester avec vous ! Peu importe le temps qu'on passera en mer, il y aura toujours cet ennemi colossal dont je ne peux me défaire ! cria Robin. Parce que mon ennemi est le monde et ses ténèbres ! Avec la rencontre d'Aokiji, je vous ai impliqué deux fois dans ça ! Vous avez déjà assez de souci comme ça ! Si ça continue, encore et encore, peu importe comment vous êtes, un jour vous me verrez comme un fardeau ! C'est évident qu'un jour vous me trahirez et m'abandonnerez ! C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous veniez me sauver ! Si c'est la vie que je dois perdre un jour, je veux mourir ici et maintenant !

- Alors c'était ça... souffla Zoro.

Spandam éclata de rire en disant :

- C'est donc ça ! Il n'y a donc personne d'assez stupide pour ne pas penser que tu es un fardeau après avoir voyager avec toi ! Ahahahaha ! Regardez ce drapeau, misérables pirates !

L'homme montra le drapeau qui flottait au-dessus d'eux.

- Il représente l'union de cent soixante-dix nations des quatre mers et de la Grand Line ! C'est le monde ! Est-ce que vous comprenez combien votre existence est insignifiante par rapport à ça !? Vous rendez-vous compte de la puissance de l'organisation qui recherche cette femme ?!

- Je comprends très bien qui sont les ennemis de Robin, merci, mais je n'avais pas besoin de cet éclaircissement, marmonna Luffy. Usopp.

- Hm ? fit le tireur.

- Fait en sorte que ce drapeau finisse en cendre. Comme ça le Gouvernement aura une bonne raison de vouloir ma mort.

- Compris, senshô.

Usopp se mit en position et visa le drapeau :

- _Hissatsu Firebird Star _!

Et il tira.

Il ne fallut qu'un millième de seconde pour que le projectile devienne un oiseau de flamme qui fila droit sur le drapeau, le carbonisant.

- Beau travail, merci.

- Pas de souci, assura Usopp.

- Es-tu fou ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir survivre longtemps en ayant le monde entier comme ennemi !? cria Spandam, paniqué.

- TU VEUX PARIER ! hurla Luffy. Je SURVIS DEPUIS DIX-SEPT DEJA !

Spandam en tremblant de peur. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas besoin de son Haki pour l'effrayer. Il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser, d'ailleurs, il était trop obnubilé par les larmes de sa nakama prisonnière.

- ROBIN ! JE VAIS TE RÉPÉTER LA MÊME CHOSE QUE M'A DIT ACE QUAND J'ÉTAIS GOSSE ! JE VEUX QUE TU VIVES, C'EST CLAIR !? JE SUIS HEUREUX QUE TU SOIS ENTRÉE DANS NOTRE VIE À TOUS ! HEUREUX QUE TU SOIS NOTRE NAKAMA ! C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE VEUX T'ENTENDRE DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE QUE JE N'AI TOUJOURS PAS ENTENDU DE TA BOUCHE !

Il reprit son souffle, sans cesser de regarder Robin.

Luffy comprenait à présent ce qu'avait ressenti ses frères en le voyant se faire du mal à cause de cette foutu lettre de Dragon à Garp... il était à leur place à présent, essayant de donner le goût de la vie à quelqu'un qui l'avait perdu et qui lui était cher. C'est pour ça qu'il cria :

- DIS-MOI QUE TU VEUX VIVRE !

Robin se mit à trembler, réalisant les mots que venait de prononcer Luffy.

Vivre...

Ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

Elle l'avait tant souhaité, même si on le lui avait interdit...

Ses lèvres tremblèrent de plus en plus.

Personne ne lui avait jamais autorisé cela...

Si elle avait le droit d'exprimer un souhait... son souhait. Un unique souhait...

- JE VEUX VIVRE ! hurla Robin.

Un poids quitta la poitrine de Luffy à ces simples mots. Il avait réussi. Il avait sauvé Robin d'elle-même. Le reste n'était plus qu'une formalité.

- EMMENEZ-MOI AVEC VOUS SUR LES MERS ! cria Robin.

Luffy sourit.

Il allait exaucer ce souhait. À ses côtés, tout le monde s'assura qu'ils étaient près au combat.

Il faillit éclater de rire en entendant Franky chialer en disant :

- Je vous aime les gars ! Putain !

Luffy se fit craquer ses poings, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

- Bouge pas, Robin, on vient te chercher ! Allons-y ! On te sauvera, tu peux en être certaine !

Au même instant, le pont-levis commença à descendre. C'était un parfait timing.

- AAAAAAAAH ! NE VENEZ PAS ! hurla Spandam effrayé.

- Ils ont l'air déterminé, commenta Kalifa avec un sourire de coin.

- Ahahahaha ! Ils ne craignent même pas le Gouvernement Mondial ! fit Jabura.

- C'est inutile, ils ne font pas le poids face à nous, sauf peut-être le capitaine, et encore... soupira Kaku.

- NE VENEZ PAS ! hurla de nouveau Spandam.

Malheureusement, les défendeurs ne les laissèrent pas faire plus, puisqu'ils tirèrent au canon, endommageant le pont, l'empêchant de se baisser plus.

Spandam se sentit pour le coup bien plus rassuré et décida de se rendre à la porte de la Justice avec Robin, ordonnant à quelqu'un de se charger de Franky. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer une telle opportunité pour mettre la main sur une puissance phénoménale.

Mais Franky n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il brandit devant lui les plans de Pluton, stoppant net Spandam.

- Ce sont les vrais, assura Franky avec un air féroce. Tu me crois ? Lucci, Kaku, vous pouvez le certifier, non ?

Et il tourna les pages de façon à ce que les deux agents susnommés puissent bien voir.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le ferais, commenta Kaku.

- Je les avais sur moi depuis le début... ricana Franky.

- Donnes-moi ces plans ! ordonna Spandam. Je les veux depuis si longtemps !

- Nico Robin...

Robin regarda Franky qui lui dit :

- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas écouter les rumeurs... Avec le temps qu'on a mis pour arriver dans ce trou, j'ai pu voir que tu n'étais le démon qui ferait mauvais usage de cette arme. À la base, ce que les ingénieurs de Water Seven se sont passés de génération en génération, ce ne sont pas les plans pour se construire une arme, mais une force d'opposition. Spandam, c'est ce que Tom-san et Iceberg ont protégé de leur vie...

- Donne-moi ça !

- Si une telle arme faisait son apparition, entre tes mains, il lui faudrait une force d'opposition. Le souhait du créateur de Pluton est de protéger un tel pouvoir de destruction ! C'est vrai qu'en utilisant Nico Robin, tu pourras réveiller les Armes Antiques. Même si ce n'est pas son intention, tant qu'elle peut être utilisée pour le faire, c'est une femme dangereuse ! Mais... elle a... des compagnons qui n'hésitent pas, même face à la mort ! Alors je vais faire un pari. S'il y a une chance de réaliser le rêve de celui qui a fait ça, alors il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire.

- Arrête de jacasser et donne-moi les immédiatement ! Ils sont à moi !

Franky tendit les plans face à lui, prit une grande inspiration, et carbonisa les plans, sous le hurlement de désespoir de Spandam.

- Les plans qui visaient à équilibrer les forces, étaient aussi recherché par le Gouvernement. En réalité, l'existence de cette chose devait rester secrète. Une fois révélée, elle doit être détruite. Désormais, plus rien ne peut rivaliser aux Armes Anciennes. Si Nico Robin reste entre vos mains maintenant, ça sera la fin du monde. Mais... si Mugiwara gagne, c'est vous qui aurez tout perdu. Personnellement, je parie sur leur victoire. Kaku et Lucci sont témoins comme moi du pouvoir effrayant que possède ce garçon...

Spandam se releva, tremblant de colère, alors que Luffy avait un sourire de coin. Il aimait bien cet homme, même si Usopp avait été blessé par son désir de les voler. Il avait des couilles.

- Oi, Mugiwara ! On dirait que tu as pris soin de mes gars ! lança Franky en réalisant que ses hommes étaient venu à son secours. Pour cela, le seul et l'unique Franky se joindra à toi dans la bataille !

- Tu viens de signer un contrat avec le diable en personne ! rit Robin pour chasser sa peur.

- Derrière toi ! lui dit Luffy.

Trop tard, fou de rage, Spandam venait de pousser Franky dans le vide.

« Oi, Kaizoku-domo ! »

Luffy tourna la tête vers Nami, alors qu'elle retirait de son débardeur un bébé denden.

- Kokoro-san ? fit Nami en prenant l'escargot.

« Je peux tout entendre ! Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps ici ?! »

- Perdre notre temps ?! Mais le pont est à moitié abaissé !

« C'est plus que suffisant ! Je serais là dans quatre secondes ! Alors sautez dans la chute d'eau avec tout ce que vous avez ! »

Ils entendirent le bruit d'instinctif de l'Umi Ressha. Luffy ne réfléchit pas plus, et afficha un énorme sourire qui inquiéta Usopp. Il étira ses bras pour attraper tout son équipage et ils sautèrent ainsi dans le vide.

Il s'était juré qu'il deviendrait le Seigneur des Pirates. Mais il savait très bien que sans son équipage, il n'irait pas très loin. Ses nakama étaient tout. Robin était sa nakama, et s'était son devoir de capitaine de la protéger. Parce qu'elle était son amie, quasiment comme un membre de sa famille, il la protégerait au péril de sa vie. Il avait appris beaucoup, depuis le départ de Shanks, il y a dix ans, puis celui de son oncle, quelques années plus tard. Il avait continué d'en apprendre encore d'avantage, quand Ace, puis Sabo étaient partis. Il s'était entraîné sans relâche pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait et atteindre son rêve. Il protégerait ses nakamas, comme Shanks l'avait protégé, comme l'avait protégé sa famille, aussi.

« Attends-nous, Robin. »

Le _Rocketman_ fut propulsé du pont vers le ciel avec un timing parfait, permettant à Luffy et son équipage d'y atterrir. Franky se retrouva collé au nez du train, par contre.

Kokoro était fière de ce qu'elle faisait. Tom-san avait aidé un idiot du nom de Roger. Aussi idiot que l'était Luffy.

Quelques secondes après, ils se crashèrent dans la tour qui menait à la Porte de la Justice.

* * *

Ils étaient à la Tour de la Justice, à présent.

Gombe, Chimney et Kokoro s'en sortirent avec juste un saignement de nez, ce qui n'était pas normal, puisqu'ils devraient être quasi morts, mais ils étaient conscients et vivants. C'était rassurant pour Franky.

Luffy s'extirpa des décombres et s'ébroua.

- Oï, les gars ! Levez-vous vite ! s'exclama Luffy en se débarrassant de la poussière. C'est trois fois rien !

- Hm... ne nous compare pas à un homme élastique comme toi... grogna Sanji sous les décombres. Des personnes de chair et de sang comme nous, après une entrée pareille... il n'y a aucune chance qu'on aille bien...

Et le reste de l'équipage jaillit des décombres bruyamment, l'air de péter la forme.

- Ils vont bien, commenta Luffy.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas normal, aussi ! gronda Franky.

Luffy se tourna d'un bond et regarda l'agent du CP9 qui se tenait au niveau du plafond, dans un coin de la pièce. Saji et Zoro l'avaient sentit aussi.

- Des escaliers, allons-y ! fit Nami qui n'avait pas vu l'agent.

- Matte ! fit le gars du CP9. Chapapapapa !

Pour le coup, tout le monde s'immobilisa pour le regarder.

- Nous sommes envahis ! continua l'agent. Même si vous arrivez en haut, Nico Robin n'y sera plus ! Lucci l'emmène déjà à la Porte de la Justice ! Ah... et le chef aussi.

Nami resta pensive et regarda les hommes qui avaient déjà éveillé leur Haki.

- Elle n'est plus en haut, en effet, marmonna Zoro.

- Eh bien, merci pour ce précieux renseignement ! commenta Nami avec un beau sourire.

- Chapapapa... shabette, shimata...

- Quel type étrange, constata Chopper, perplexe.

- C'est bon, où ils sont maintenant, je ne vais pas vous dire comment y aller. Nous, les membres du CP9, ne vous y laisserons pas y rendre ! Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous supprimer, Chapapa ! Vous devrez tous nous battre pour libérer Nico Robin !

- On a pas besoin que tu nous le dises, c'est notre intention, annonça Luffy.

- Chapapapa ! Vous avez du tempérament ! Mais laissez-moi vous dire juste une chose !

- Dis ce que tu veux, mais fait vite !

- Ah, euh, aligatou... alors pour faire vite...

Et il fouilla dans son costume pour en tirer une clef.

- Vous avez besoin de ceci pour retirer les menottes en kairioseki de Nico Robin. Si par chance, vous arrivez à la sauver, le kairioseki est aussi solide que du diamant ! Sans la clef, ces menottes ne peuvent pas être enlevées...

Et il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire :

- Chapapapa... matta shabette, shimata.

- Il est vraiment tordu, conclu Chopper.

- Si vous le voulez toujours, allez sauver Nico Robin ! Chapapapapapa !

Luffy attaqua, mais n'étant pas en gear second, Fukuro pu utiliser un _soru_ pour esquiver.

- Ne vous excitez pas, je n'ai pas dit que j'avais la bonne clef !

- NANDATO !

Et l'agent se mit à chantonner un truc disant que chacun des cinq agents dans la tour avait une clef. Une façon stupide de gagner du temps, pendant qu'ils menaient Robin à la porte de la Justice.

- Zoro, tu prends le gars au nez rectangulaire. Sanji, le gars avec la drôle de moustache qui ressemble à un loup. Nami, la fille est à toi. Chopper, le gars aux cheveux rose sera ton adversaire. Franky, j'ai pas d'ordre à te donner, mais je voudrais que tu t'occupes de cet idiot qui jacasse beaucoup, fit Luffy en faisant craquer ses poings. Quand vous aurez les clefs, donnez-les à Usopp qui sera sur le toit.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et fila à la recherche de son adversaire.

- Aucun souci, Mugiwara, je me charge de cet idiot ! grinça Franky.

- Et moi ? demanda Usopp.

- Va sur le toit, de là, tu auras une vue parfaite sur la Porte de la Justice. Si Robin arrive là-bas, trouve un moyen de l'empêcher de passer les portes. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher Robin, et foutre une raclée à l'enflure accompagnée du pigeon.

Et Luffy s'en alla en courant. Fukuro voulu l'attaquer, mais Franky se mit sur sa route, permettant à Usopp de filer à son tour.

Le combat allait commencer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Chimney et Gombe avaient trouvé un passage secret qu'ils empruntèrent en chantonnant, réveillant quelques chauves-souris.

Puis, ils entendirent un rire, qui fit briller leurs yeux d'excitations. Y'avait quelque chose d'intéressant par là-bas...!

Ils poussèrent un faux mur qui leur permit de déboucher sur un escalier en colimaçon.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Luffy s'était perdu dans les escaliers, cherchant un moyen de suivre Robin et Lucci qu'il sentait en train de s'éloigner.

Il ne faisait que tourner en rond, empruntant d'étrange couloir et escalier, hurlant de rage et de frustration.

C'était Ace qui était doué pour les labyrinthes ! Pas lui ! Lui, il s'en sortait au jeu de cache-cache !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Chimney et Gombe étaient en train d'espionner Spandam faire on ne savait trop quoi avec un panneau de commande, devant une étrange porte. Lucci les remarqua, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, ses ordres ne disaient en rien qu'il devait s'en prendre à deux fourmis.

* * *

En cherchant la cuisine, Franky tomba par hasard sur son adversaire.

- J'aime les commérages, je suis Fukurou le silencieux ! Tu veux ma clef !? CHAPAPAPAPAPA !

- K'ssou ! Laisse-moi faire le plein de cola avant ! jura Franky.

- Chapa.

Franky eut un sourire féroce en abaissant ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

* * *

En cherchant son propre adversaire, Nami tomba sur celui de Chopper.

- Yoyoi ! Maudit Pirate ! On se rencontre enfin ! Et maintenant, ne bouge pas d'ici ! Yoyoi !

« Il est bruyant » songea Nami en reculant lentement.

Si Luffy lui avait assigné la femme, c'était pour une bonne raison, alors, elle allait pas se frotter à un adversaire qui n'était pas le sien.

* * *

Usopp trouva en fouillant dans toutes les pièces, l'endroit où se reposait l'adversaire de Sanji. Ne voyant pas le cuistot dans les environs, et même si la clef était à portée de main, bien en évidence devant l'homme endormi avec une bouteille d'alcool pas loin, le sniper ne s'y risqua pas. Il laissa néanmoins la porte ouverte, et retourna sur le toit. Une fois là-haut, il se mit en position et attendit, surveillant l'immense Porte de la Justice avec appréhension.

Puisque Robin devrait traverser ce pont pour l'atteindre, il était le dernier rempart pour la protéger.

* * *

Sanji s'arrêta devant une porte et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son Haki. Il reconnut l'aura de la femme du CP9 venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. L'adversaire de Nami. Il hésita à s'avancer et attaquer, mais il était face à une femme. Non, il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait beau être un pirate, il ne pouvait pas lever la main sur une demoiselle, toute ennemie qu'elle soit.

Il retira sa cigarette de sa bouche et de son mieux, inscrivit avec un N sur la porte, histoire que Nami sache que c'était ici qu'elle devrait se battre.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il reprit son chemin en grognant.

* * *

Pour une fois, Zoro avait trouvé facilement l'endroit où il devait se rendre.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit face à Kaku, assis dans un fauteuil, dans une sorte de salon avec cheminée.

Le combat serait dur, aussi, Zoro se mit immédiatement son bandana sur le crâne et tira ses armes.

- Tu as déjà tiré tes katanas, constata Kaku en le regardant.

- Ils ont soif de sang, alors... fit Zoro avec un sourire démoniaque.


End file.
